A Change In The Weather Traduccion
by leby
Summary: El verano antes que Kurt entre en la Universidad es sorprendido por una oferta de Sebastian que no puede rechazar. El obtendrá algo que necesitara para realizar sus sueños, pero en cambio tendrá que desempañar el papel del novio de Sebastian por el verano. Ninguno de ellos sabe lo mucho que sus mundos están a punto de cambiar.
1. Prologo

**Este es mi fanfic favorito y no me pude contener de traducirlo. Historia Original: http:(/)(/)(cacophonylights).(livejournal).(c)om/7893.(h)tml *Eliminar paréntesis del link*  
**

* * *

**Sugerencia que la autora utilizo para crear esta maravillosa historia, lógicamente ella se tomo la libertad de cambiar ciertos aspectos pero esta fue la idea que tomo para empezar a escribir:** _**  
**_

_Los padres de Sebastian están de acuerdo con que él sea gay, pero no aprueban que se esté acostando con uno y con otro. De hecho su madre (y un poco su padre) le siguen preguntando si ha encontrado a alguien que le guste y tratan de unirlo con el hijo soltero gay de unos amigos._

_Un día se cansa de las constantes quejas y les dice que conoció a alguien, que tiene un novio y por cualquier razón usa el nombre de Kurt y su descripción, (quizás porque Burt es un congresista y creen que sus padres lo aprobaran o solo porque es el primer nombre que se le paso por la cabeza.)_

_Despues de decirles sobre su "novio" ella dejo de molestarlo asi que creyó que todo había quedado claro pero después de unas semanas/meses ella demanda conocer a Kurt porque parece ser algo serio._

_Asi que tendrá que pedirle a Kurt que pretenda ser su novio y se presente ante sus padres. (Kurt lo hace pero le cuesta mucho convencerlo. Despues de un tiempo dejan de odiarse y Kurt empieza a querer de verdad ayudar a Sebastian y luego se enamoran.)_

_Otros puntos:_

_-Sebastian tiene que sobornar o chantajear a Kurt_

_-Deben haber multiples visitas porque la familia de Sebastian es super social asi que siempre hay fiestas/bodas reuniones familiares a las que Kurt debe asistir (o quizás tenga cenas familiares todas las semanas)_

_-Ellos deben lidiar con la cantidad de tiempo que Kurt tiene que ir a casa de Sebastian (quizás una vez a la semana) y lidiar también con los besos._

_-La mama de Sebastian cree que ellos tiene sexo asi que hace a Kurt quedarse en la casa porque no quiere que lo estén haciendo en el auto o en un lugar publico._

_-Kurt se queda y comparten la cama_

_-Sebastian se enamora de Kurt primero y empieza a buscar excusas para besar a Kurt abrazarlo/tomarle la mano._

* * *

**Prologo**

Es extraño cuando hay momentos en la vida de una persona, pequeños paquetes de tiempo, que terminan siendo demasiado importantes solo porque desde ahí todo empezó a cambiar y te ubican en un camino totalmente nuevo.

Nunca recibimos una advertencia, son solo segundos del día a día de nuestras vidas, y solo al mirar hacia atrás nos damos cuenta y decimos "Ahí. Ese fue el ultimo momento en el que existía de la manera en la que era, porque en el siguiente momento todo cambio."

Nadie sabía eso mejor que Kurt Hummel.

El recuerda el momento justo en el que en una fracción de segundo una carretera fría lo envío en el camino sobre aprender sobre la angustia de la pérdida, el día que su madre murió.

El recuerda el momento justo antes de empezar a cantar para audicionar para el Glee club en su segundo año, enviándolo en el camino a través de la amistad y la auto aceptación.

El recuerda el momento justo en el que miro hacia abajo en la escalera y dijo, "Disculpa, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? Soy nuevo aquí." enviándolo en el camino hacia Dalton y Blaine y el amor.

El recuerda el momento justo antes de abrir la carta hace seis semanas, la cual lo puso en el camino hacia NYADA y New York y su futuro.

Uno de esos pequeños momentos vendrá pronto, solo segundos antes de que dos conversaciones y una llamada telefónica, que en conjuntos serán los momentos los cuales recordara como aquellos por los cuales todo en su vida cambio, enviándolo hacia un camino que el jamás hubiera predicho, ni en sus mas salvajes sueños. En un camino que cambiara su mundo, a pesar que no lograra entenderlo por un largo tiempo.

Solos, cada uno de estos momentos aun podrían haber sido importantes, habría algún tipo de cambio, así como todos los momentos lo tienen. Pero todos esos momentos juntos se debaten entre el Kurt que es ahora y el Kurt que será. Simplemente el no lo sabe todavía.

El primer momento viene al comienzo de Mayo justo cuando el clima comienza a cambiar, calentando en anticipación del verano. Exactamente tres semanas antes de la graduación.

Es el primer paso.

* * *

Blaine lo agarro en el pasillo después de Frances, lo cual es por si sorprendente. No solo porque Blaine evita y evade cualquier tipo de contacto en los pasillos, ambos lo hacen, sino también porque Blaine debería estar en el otro lado del edificio corriendo entre matemáticas y química.

"Hey", dijo Kurt sorprendido por el color y tono de su voz. "¿Esta todo bien? No esperaba verte hasta el almuerzo,"

Blaine asintió con la cabeza rápidamente, pero el no mirarlo directamente a los ojos era un segundo signo de que algo pasaba. Kurt empezó a sentir un malestar en el estomago pero intento ignorarlo. Este es Blaine; el Blaine en el que confía, el Blaine que siempre hace las cosas bien incluso cuando no lo son. No hay razón para sentir esta ola de temor.

"Si," dijo Blaine, aun tirando su brazo, para hacerle dar un paso hacia los lockers y sacarlo del tráfico de estudiantes del pasillo. "O al menos, eso espero. Eso solo que, necesito hablar contigo."

Kurt tomo la mano de Blaine donde le sostenía el brazo (arrugando la camisa que meticulosamente había planchado esta mañana) y enrollo los dedos en el lugar.

"Ok," dijo Kurt lentamente, "¿Necesitas hablar ahora? Tenemos clases, en como, dos minutos."

"Yo-yo prefiero no esperar," dijo Blaine, "Esperaba que quizás, pudiéramos- ¿Kurt podemos ir a algún lado? ¿Tu casa esta vacía ahora, cierto?"

Ahora si que Kurt se empezó a preocupar, porque Blaine Anderson sugiriendo escapar de clases es sin duda uno de los signos del Apocalipsis.

"Blaine me estas asustando" admitió, a pesar de que ya estaban caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida. Si Blaine quería irse Kurt iba a dejar que eso sucediera, y era mas fácil escaparse entre clases sin ser visto antes que la multitud desaparezca. "¿Hay alguien herido? ¿Alguien te dijo algo?"

Blaine negó con la cabeza, moviéndose impaciente ahora que estaba claro que Kurt estaba de acuerdo. Ni siquiera miro a Kurt mientras salían a través de las puertas y casi corrió al auto, pero cuando llegaron a este, Kurt reconoció en los ojos de Blaine el brillo de emoción mezclado con un poco de miedo.

Fue demasiado inesperado el mantener la boca cerrada hasta llegar al auto, incluso al hecho de que Blaine se negara a contestar sus preguntas.

"Solo llévanos a casa, Kurt. Prefiero hablar cuando tengamos el tiempo y espacio para hacerlo."

Kurt resoplo con impaciencia. Pero encendió el auto de todas maneras y condujo rápido a casa mientras una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que estuviera seguro en la carretera (esa voz sonaba sospechosamente parecida a la de su padre) Cuando finalmente llegaron, el salio del auto casi antes de parar, tirando la llave y yendo rápidamente a la puerta principal, asegurándose que Blaine lo seguía.

Tiraron sus bolsos en el vestíbulo y lanzaron también sus zapatos, no había preocupación de que fueran atrapados durante un día escolar mientras su padre y Carole iban a pasar en DC toda la semana. Subieron las escaleras en silencio y Kurt espero pacientemente a que Blaine estuviera en su habitación, cerro la puerta suavemente y se sentó tranquilamente al lado de su novio en la cama, sus acciones eran todo lo contrario a la curiosidad que gritaba dentro de él.

Cuando estuvieron sentados, con las piernas cruzadas, las rodillas presionadas juntas, las manos unidas descansando entre ellos, Kurt arqueo una ceja y espero. Blaine no lo hizo esperar mucho tiempo. Mas tarde Kurt se preguntó si debería haber hecho algo para hacer esa espera mas larga.

"Entonces," dijo Blaine, respirando profundamente como si tratara de organizar sus propios pensamientos. Sus ojos aun brillaban de emoción pero sus gestos eran educados en una expresión más sombría. "Hay dos cosas de las que quiero hablar, pero antes de hacerlo quiero que recuerdes que te amo, demasiado, y que realmente creo que esto va a ser lo mejor para nosotros al final, incluso si no pareciera que fuera así. ¿Ok?"

"Ok," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, pero su voz era inestable, traicionado por el resurgimiento de terror en sus entrañas. Sentía que estaba a punto de llorar y Blaine ni siquiera había dicho nada aun.

"Bien," Blaine dijo y le sonrió, la sonrisa perfecta de Blaine que le decía que todo estaría bien. Era una sonrisa de consuelo, de promesa y amor. La sonrisa favorita de Kurt. Pero no la seria esta tarde.

"Te saque de clases hoy porque mi papá me llamo a su oficina", Blaine comenzó y Kurt empezó a hundirse en el terror. Si lo que sea que fuere tenia que ver con la familia de Blaine, podrían manejarlo, lo habían hecho antes, y obviamente nadie esta enfermo o muerto o sino Blaine no estaría a punto de saltar de la emoción.

"¿Sabes que yo estaba buscando un campamento de música alrededor de Ohio para el verano?" Blaine continúo.

Kurt asintió, ambos habían pasado semanas imprimiendo solicitudes y mirando en sitios de Internet para encontrar un lugar donde pudiera pasar un par de semanas el verano.

Ellos habían mandado sus aplicaciones a un montón de lugares. Pero al único lugar que Blaine de verdad quería ir era a Columbus. Tenia la mejor reputación y estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Lima, así el y Kurt no estarían tan separados las 3 semanas que duraba el campamento.

Todo esto paso rápidamente por su mente y ahora Kurt sonreía, porque Blaine debió de haberlo conseguido y esa era una noticia maravillosa para ambos.

"¿Entraste al programa del Estado de Ohio en Columbus cierto?" Kurt grito, aunque la emoción murió al instante en que Blaine empezó a sacudir su cabeza negando.

"No- o bien, no lo se, no he escuchado acerca de ellos aun", se corrigió, "Es mejor que eso Kurt, me metí en el programa del Conservatorio de Música en San Francisco."

Miro a Kurt con una enorme sonrisa, los ojos muy abiertos con esperanza y emoción, esperando que Kurt se le uniera. Kurt seguía tratando de pensar, recordó la página web del Conservatorio que habían mirado brevemente. Era un programa de 10 semanas, desde el 15 de Junio al 24 de Agosto. Ni siquiera sabía que Blaine había aplicado.

Cuando respondió su voz sonó tranquila, pero quizás solo se debió al rugido que sentía en sus oídos del cual no podía deshacerse.

"Eso es… WoW," el asintió, mientras en su mente giraban las palabras 'California' y '10 semanas' y 'todo el verano'. "Wow Blaine"

"Lo se ¿cierto?" Blaine estaba claramente emocionado, y Kurt se preguntaba si quizás Blaine no había llegado a la conclusión aun. Porque seguramente el no estaría tan feliz de darse cuenta que esto significaba que tendría que irse por todo el verano.

"Es súper competitivo, y yo ni siquiera iba a aplicar", Blaine continuo, "Recuerdas, nos fijamos en la pagina web juntos – pero mi papa me convenció, dijo que se vería bien en las aplicaciones para el año siguiente. ¡Nunca espere ser aceptado en realidad!"

El rugido se transformo en un suave crujido, y Kurt esta empezando a volver a sentir sus extremidades, ya que el choque de emociones se desvanecía ante la emoción de Blaine. El se castigaba internamente por pensar egoístamente en vez de sentirse feliz por Blaine – estaba claro que esto es algo grande para él. Y Kurt conocía ese sentimiento, la forma en que le daban ganas de gritar, reír y bailar, porque eso fue lo que sintió cuando recibió la carta de NYADA. Blaine no se desanimo en ningún momento por el, y el no lo haría por Blaine tampoco.

"Eso es increíble Blaine," le dijo con mas convicción esta vez, rompiendo su rostro en una sonrisa y agarrando la mano de su novio con mas fuerza, "Eres increíble."

Blaine estaba sonriendo y Kurt no pudo dejar de inclinarse y darle un beso. Blaine le devolvió el beso, y fue impaciente y un poco descuidado porque Blaine no podía dejar de sonreír.

"Tenemos que ir de compras esta semana" declaro. "Tenemos solo 5 semanas antes de que te vayas y vas a necesitar todo un nuevo guardarropa si no quieres estar como gallina en corral ajeno en San Francisco"

El ya estaba planeando asaltar las tiendas, armando trajes, y pensando en las rebajas que sabia que vendrían, así que no se dio cuenta cuando la sonrisa de Blaine empezó a oscurecerse, como también la luz de sus ojos color ámbar.

"Odio decirlo, pero creo que en realidad podrías dejar de lado ese look de hipster bohemio," Kurt medito, pensando en jeans con pantalones rasgados de cuadros y gorros. "Espero que no te acostumbres porque cuando estés en New York conmigo no te dejare andar con chanclas en Noviembre."

"Kurt" dijo Blaine.

"Podría ayudarte esto para que termines con esa adicción a los corbatines, quiero decir, tu sabes, yo aprecio un buen corbatín como el chico-"

"Kurt, yo-"

"Pero realmente tu tienes una clavícula encantadora. Es una pena que siempre la mantengas cubierta con todos los botones abrochados hasta el ultimo botón del cuello-"

"Kurt"

Ese ultimo 'Kurt', fue muy suave, por lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos de vuelta a la habitación. De vuelta a Blaine quien ahora lo miraba con gentiles ojos como si tratara tranquilizarlo. Pareciera que no pudiera respirar, se había perdido en todas las palabras que había salido de su boca hace solo unos momentos, pero el no necesitaba decir más porque Blaine ya estaba hablando.

"Hay algo más en todo esto," Blaine dijo y Kurt trago fuertemente. A la espera de que algo malo sucediera. "No quiero que pienses que esta es una decisión que vino a la ligera, porque he estado pensando acerca de esto hace ya algún tiempo. El programa del conservatorio solo podría hacer esto mas fácil, nos dará la distancia para no caer en nuestros hábitos."

"¿Hábitos?" Kurt pregunto, sintiéndose nervioso con esa misma tensión que ya ha sentido cientos de veces desde que Blaine lo detuvo en el pasillo. El no estaba seguro de poder seguir con estas emociones. "¿Qué hábitos?"

"El habito de estar juntos," dijo Blaine, y su voz sonó con arrepentimiento y disculpa, pero firme en el fondo, que fue lo peor de todo porque significaba que lo que sea de lo que estuviese hablando Blaine, era algo que ya estaba totalmente decidido. No importaba lo que Kurt dijese ahora, nada lo haría cambiar de idea.

"Pero estamos juntos," Kurt dijo con voz alta y confusa; el esperaba que estuviera confundido, esperaba que esto no fuera lo que parecía.

"Estamos juntos" Blaine confirmo; pero luego agrego, "Pero creo que cuando el verano llegue ya no deberíamos estarlo."

Kurt espero a que todo alrededor de el empezara a derrumbarse.

Pero el mundo seguía absolutamente igual.

Kurt no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo paso, porque el estaba bastante seguro de que el tiempo se había detenido (este era uno de esos momentos), justo el segundo después de la comprensión y la angustia, el segundo cuando aun podía creer que de alguna manera había entendido mal.

El mundo se estrello en un movimiento y el momento paso.

"¿Estas terminando conmigo?" Kurt pregunto, odiando como su voz sonaba suave y temblorosa, odiando las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos. Y más que nada, odiando lo confuso que se sentía, porque esto nunca debía haber sucedido. No había tenido tiempo para prepararse para algo como esto.

"No," Blaine dijo, y el corazón de Kurt latió un poco mas rápido esta vez antes de que Blaine lo parara de nuevo agregando, "Es decir, si, pero solo por un tiempo."

"Eso no tiene sentido", Kurt dijo. Sonó desesperado, sabía que sonaba desesperado, pero es que no tenia sentido y empezó a preguntarse si estaba teniendo un ataque cardiaco con todo esto de que su corazón se parara y luego palpitara tan fuerte de un segundo a otro. Después de todo, los ataques al corazón eran hereditarios.

"Yo- ok, déjame explicarte," dijo Blaine, aun aferrando las manos de Kurt casi con desesperación. El pulgar acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Kurt y Kurt estaba seguro que ese era un gesto supuestamente tranquilizador, pero solo lo sentía como una distracción.

"Explicarlo estaría bien." Se libero la primera lágrima y rodó por su rostro. Aun así el no alejo las manos de las de Blaine, para limpiarla. Blaine lo hizo en su lugar, lo cual dolió de una manera que nunca había dolido antes.

"No es que no te ame," comenzó Blaine, como si esas palabras de alguna manera suavizaran el golpe que estaba por venir, "Esto es porque te amo y quiero que esto dure."

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, eso era algo que él sabia. Era el 'pero' que sabría que vendría el que no estaba seguro que podría soportar.

"Pero," dijo Blaine, "Creo que el siguiente año va a ser realmente difícil. Se que hemos hablado de eso, y nos veremos cuando tu tengas tiempo libre y cuando alguno de los dos pueda escaparse algún fin de semana. Pero va a ser diferente, va a ser difícil, y mas que nada Kurt no quiero que esto termine mal. Tengo tanto miedo de que lo intentemos y fallemos y que terminemos odiándonos."

"Aun no entiendo," Kurt insistió, "Podemos hablar mas acerca de Nueva York si estas preocupado, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con el verano."

Blaine respiro profundamente, apretando las manos de Kurt una vez más, y continúo.

"Pienso que deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo este verano, mientras estoy en California," dijo, e ignoro la manera en que Kurt ya estaba moviendo frenéticamente la cabeza. "Nos separaremos este verano, no hablaremos ni saldremos, nos daremos la oportunidad de pensar, tenemos casi dos semanas antes de que te vayas a Nueva York y podremos reevaluarnos. Si sobrevivimos este verano y aun queremos estar juntos, creo que sobreviviremos el próximo año. Pero si no podemos-si decidimos que es mejor estar separados – al menos podrás irte a Nueva York y seguir siendo amigos. Si lo pensamos así no será un final tan complicado."

"No quiero que esto termine," Kurt susurro. El estaba vagamente consiente de que ahora estaba realmente llorando, podía sentir el calor de las lagrimas en sus mejillas, y el sabor salado en sus labios. Nada de eso importaba si Blaine estaba hablando de terminar.

"Oh Kurt, yo tampoco," dijo Blaine, "Es por eso que quiero hacer esto, porque quiero darnos la oportunidad de que esto sea a largo plazo, ¿no lo ves?"

Kurt esta sacudiendo su cabeza otra vez, en un movimiento casi violento pero no podía parar. "No," el dijo, "Lo que único que veo aquí es que tu te quieres ir a San Francisco soltero y libre."

Blaine lo miro ofendido, su simpática mirada se volvió un poco oscura.

"Eso no es justo Kurt, no se trata de eso. Me conoces, sabes que no haría algo así."

"¿Lo se?" Kurt pregunto, odiando haber empezado esta pelea cuando lo único que quería hacer era suplicarle que se quedara. "Porque el Blaine que yo conocía no me rompería el corazón."

Los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de culpa, angustia y lagrimas. A pesar de que Kurt se odio por eso, quiso desesperadamente aferrarse a la ira y al sentimiento de estar dañado, pero no pudo negar el deseo de querer calmar a Blaine. Porque nada le dolía más que verlo llorar, ni siquiera tener su corazón roto.

"Lo siento" le dijo apoyándose contra Blaine. Su novio (Dios, ¿aun son novios?) casi se arrastro en el regazo de Kurt, excavando su rostro en el cuello de Kurt. "Lo siento," Kurt repitió, "No quise decir eso. Se que me amas."

"Te amo," Blaine insistió, todavía escondido y su voz sonó ahogada donde los labios presionaban la piel de Kurt, "Te amo mucho, y lo único que estoy tratando de hacer es darnos la oportunidad de que esto sea para siempre."

"Lo se," Kurt lo calmo, aunque el no lo sabia. Aun no podía conciliar la idea en su cabeza de terminar para siempre. Pero el conocía a Blaine, o al menos creía que lo conocía, y Blaine no le haría daño innecesariamente. El tenia que creer en eso.

El contuvo a Blaine por un rato, sentado en silencio con el chico que amaba más que nada enroscado en él, ambos permanecieron en silencio apretados uno contra el otro como si estuvieran esperando el fin del mundo. No lo era, y eventualmente se movieron.

Blaine se alejo y se volvió con su cara llena de lágrimas hacia Kurt. "No quiero que terminemos mal, si es que tenemos que terminar," el dijo y su voz sonó pequeña, joven y asustada. Kurt lo odio, pero el estaba de acuerdo por lo menos en esa ultima parte.

"Okay," el dijo. Ni siquiera sabiendo a que le decía okay, pero si Blaine lo quería entonces no importa porque la respuesta siempre iba a ser okay.

Blaine entonces le sonrío tímidamente, quizás esa era la respuesta correcta.

"Íbamos a estar separados de todas maneras," Blaine razono, su voz sonando firme y mas como la de él de nuevo. "Esto será solo como un ensayo y luego cuando vuelva en Agosto volveremos donde lo dejamos."

"Okay," Kurt dijo de nuevo, sintiendo que la palabra se repetía con un disco rayado en su cabeza. Okay okay okay okay.

"Ambos estaremos tan ocupados que probablemente no tendremos tiempo de extrañarnos," continuo Blaine.

En algún lugar de la cabeza de Kurt estaba el sonido de una risa histérica, una voz gritando que el extraña a Blaine entre el tercer y cuarto periodo, no había ninguna posibilidad de no extrañarlo por dos meses y medio. Blaine seguía hablando, explicando todas las razones de su brillante idea, lo maduro que estaba siendo y como todos los apoyaran el próximo año si sobreviven a esto. Kurt solo escuchaba la mitad, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Blaine decía "si es que" en vez de "cuando".

Eventualmente Kurt se rompió, y no pudo seguir esperando y pregunto, "Así que, ¿terminamos entonces?"

El necesitaba saber esto antes de poder procesar todo, y no podía esperar un minuto mas de discusión con este chico frente a el sin saber si estaban saliendo o no.

"No," Blaine dijo inmediatamente, "No al menos que tu quieras. Estaba pensando en esperar después de la graduación, no hay razón para que no podamos disfrutar estas ultimas semanas juntos."

Kurt pensó que él y Blaine tenían una diferente interpretación de la palabra 'disfrutar' pero apenas podía articular un pensamiento en este momento, por lo que no empezaría a discutir sobre semántica ahora.

"¿Pero terminaremos luego, cierto?" Kurt pregunto, porque en este momento el necesitaba una aclaración exacta. Nada estaba claro ahora, pero al menos el tenia que saber esto exactamente. El necesita saber la fecha de expiración de KurtYBlaine.

"Si." Blaine dijo en voz baja, con voz suave y gentil de nuevo como si Kurt necesitara ser calmado. Quizás lo necesitaba, pero no lo podía saber.

"¿Cuándo?"

"Mi avión sale el 13," dijo Blaine.

El ya tenia pasaje, Kurt se dio cuenta. Su padre probablemente se lo compro antes incluso de darle a Blaine las noticias. De alguna manera esto lo hizo más real.

"¿Así que el 13?"

Blaine asintió. "Estaba pensando que tal vez cuando el avión despegue, podríamos considerarnos solteros. De esa manera no perderemos nuestros últimos minutos en hablar sobre el termino de nuestra relación."

Kurt no quería inspeccionar la elección de palabras de Blaine de nuevo, quería decirle que debió haber querido decir que no perderán mas minutos hablando de terminar ya que claramente ese tiempo lo estaban usando en este momento. El no lo hizo.

"Okay" dijo una vez mas. Por un momento irracional pensó que seria lo único capaz de decir otra vez, lo cual es irónico porque estaba seguro que eso era totalmente lo contrario a como se sentía. "Okay."

Blaine le sonrío, un poco tímido como si no estuviera seguro si se le estaba permitido sonreír a Kurt de nuevo después de todo esto. Kurt creyó haberle sonreído también, pero su rostro se sentía un poco adormecido así que no estaba seguro.

"Todo esto será para mejor," Blaine repitió firmemente. Kurt se aferro a esas palabras y en el tono seguro con el que hablaba, quería creer firmemente en eso tanto como Blaine parecía creer.

Se detuvo antes de decir Okay de nuevo y solo asintió con la cabeza, lo que pareció ser suficiente para Blaine.

"Bien entonces," Blaine dijo, y sus ojos brillaron una vez mas y su rostro reflejo una sonrisa traviesa. "Creo que tenemos un par de horas antes de que Finn llegue a la casa. ¿Cómo podríamos usarlas?"

Kurt lo quedo mirando, sintiéndose un poco desconcertado ante el cambio de tema tan abrupto, pero Blaine ya lo estaba empujando en un beso. Fue como si los 20 últimos minutos no hubieran sido reales, como si fuera cualquier otro día donde estaban escondidos siendo íntimos entre idas y venidas en la casa. Kurt se sentía a la deriva con sus emociones, incapaz de sujetarse a algún sentimiento.

Pero fue fácil besar a Blaine de vuelta, fácil recostarse y deslizarse en la cama. Era el instinto lo que lo hacia aferrarse a las caderas de Blaine, girando y rodando hasta quedar debajo de él. Se entrometió contra la mandíbula de Blaine como si estuviera en piloto automático, sus manos ya con mucha practica deambulan en el cuerpo que estaba sobre el. Blaine ya esta jadiando y arqueándose contra el, y Kurt le respondía, pero no su corazón. Su mente flotaba en algún lugar lejos donde el mundo se seguía moviendo como si nada hubiera cambiado. Todavía no era capaz de procesar la soledad aterradora en este nuevo mundo.

Blaine podía estar apretado contra su piel, pero él nunca lo había sentido tan lejos.

* * *

Tres semanas después, el 13 de Junio, Kurt Hummel estaba sentado en una mesa de Lima Bean, su mocha el cual no ha tocado estaba sobre la mesa en frente de el mientras observaba el reloj de la pared detrás del mostrador.

La graduación había sido hace una semana. Hubo fiestas y celebraciones, llantos y risas, promesas de seguir en contacto y significativas despedidas. El y Blaine pasaron los últimos 7 días cadera con cadera, nunca separados el uno del otro, como si estar cerca pudiera ralentizar el tiempo y la llegada de lo inevitable.

Le habían explicado su decisión a todos en las fiestas de graduación (habían dicho que era la decisión de ambos. Kurt no estaba seguro como había terminado siendo parte de algo que nunca quiso en primer lugar).

Burt había mirado a Kurt inquisitivamente, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo y oh Kurt quería gritar '¡Yo tampoco lo entiendo! Por favor, que alguien me diga que esto no esta sucediendo'. Pero no lo hizo, había cubierto su rostro en una sonrisa que coincidía con la de Blaine, y su padre murmuro en reconocimiento e intento ser de apoyo.

Sus amigos había recibido la noticia con una mezcla de shock, apoyo y aburrimiento (lo ultimo venia de Santana, pero Kurt podía leer mas en sus emociones y quizás ella estaba mas preocupada de lo que aparentaba).

Rachel les había dicho que 'estaban siendo muy maduros con todo eso. Sabes nadie puede ser tan comprometido como Finn y yo, y es bueno que se estén tomando el tiempo para reevaluar sus decisiones mientras avanzan hacia el futuro como adultos y-'(aquí es cuando Kurt la paro).

Puck estuvo a punto de llorar, lo cual era sorprendente pero también fue raro que eso haya hecho a Kurt sentirse mejor con respecto a llorar el también. Cuando Puck le dio un abrazo que casi le rompió los huesos sollozo en su hombro 'Yo creía que ustedes durarían para siempre' Kurt tuvo que morderse los labios para no llorar de nuevo 'Yo también.'

Brittany estaba confusa, y el resto había se había comportado extrañamente silencioso – especialmente teniendo en cuenta que ellos raramente eran silenciosos – y los miraron con inseguridad como no sabiendo que responder.

Eso había sido bueno para Blaine quien les sonreía a ellos y luego a Kurt, como si todo fuera bien con el plan. Kurt deseo poder tener un esbozo de ese plan y así poder mirar hacia adelante y saber en que momento dejaría de sufrir tanto.

La noche pasada, la ultima noche juntos, se habían llenado de besos y caricias, susurros de palabras, de promesas que ya no eran tan tranquilizadoras como lo eran antes. Se movían juntos entre gentiles empujones y suaves gemidos, y cuando Kurt llego al orgasmo presiono su rostro en la almohada debajo de el dejando que absorbiera sus lagrimas.

Les habían permitido pasar la noche juntos a pesar que el Señor Anderson lo desaprobaba, y Kurt había pasado cada minuto hasta el amanecer observando a Blaine dormir a su lado, tratando de absorber cada detalle para guardarlo en su mente.

El vuelo de Blaine llegaba temprano por lo que tuvieron que levantarse apenas salio el sol, se vistieron de prisa y recogieron las últimas cosas que necesitaría Blaine para las próximas 10 semanas. Kurt no iría con el al aeropuerto, por lo que se dijeron adiós en la entrada de la casa de los Anderson entre besos y lagrimas mientras el Señor Anderson tocaba la bocina con impaciencia.

"10 semanas y volveré," Blaine le dijo, "Volveré a ti."

Kurt sonrió ante la promesa, incluso aunque su corazón le dolía, porque Blaine le había mirado con grandes y sinceros ojos y porque ya el tiempo para discutir el tema había pasado hace tiempo.

"okay," dijo Kurt, y le recordó aquel día en su dormitorio cuando esa era la única respuesta que podía dar ante ese mundo que se había roto.

"Te amo," Blaine le susurro contra sus labios, lo beso suavemente por ultima vez.

"Yo también te amo," Kurt respondió, y Blaine se marcho.

Él había mirado a Kurt por encima de su hombro mientras se subía al asiento del pasajero, haciendo un gesto a través de la ventana con los ojos sospechosamente brillantes mientras se alejaban. Tenía la garganta llena de lágrimas, pero seguía saludando y sonriendo, espero hasta que el auto desapareció. Se traslado hacia su propio auto como si estuviera en trance, se metió en el, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y encendió el motor. Doblo por la esquina y se estaciono en frente de una casa al azar. Solo en ese momento dejo escapar todo, llorando y gritando hasta que quedo vacío.

Entonces manejo a Lima Bean, y ahí es donde esta sentado ahora. Su ropa aun huele a Blaine, sus labios aun saben a Blaine, todo aun es Blaine y no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto. Así que solo se sentó, mirando pasar los minutos en el reloj, ignorando el café frente a él. Esperando.

10:00 a.m.

10:15 a.m.

10:30 a.m.

10:33 a.m.

El minutero seguía moviéndose, eran las 10:34 de un miércoles de Junio, y el avión de Blaine había despegado.

Kurt Hummel estaba oficialmente soltero.

Dejo escapar un suspiro que tenia atorado, soltándolo suavemente, para no romper el frágil estado de no-sentir que había creado. Tomo un pequeño sorbo de su ahora frio mocha. Lo coloco sobre la mesa lentamente. Miro el reloj. Había sobrevivido el primer minuto.

Es extraño como pequeños paquetes de tiempo, apenas unos instantes, pueden contener en ellos una pausa antes de un cambio enorme.

Tomo otro sorbo más de su mocha, lo dejo sobre la mesa, inhalo y exhalo.

Otro minuto paso. Ese fue el último momento antes de que el mundo empezara a cambiar.

Las manecillas del reloj se movieron una vez mas y dos cosas sucedieron simultáneamente. Kurt alzo la vista y vio a Sebastian Smythe atravesar las puertas de la cafetería, y su teléfono empezó a sonar.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_De todo el tiempo que Sebastian tenía para venir a esconderse en Lima Bean_, pensó Kurt,_ tenia que ser hoy._

No sabia si Sebastian sabia de que Blaine había terminado con el. Si lo sabia iba a ser insufrible, y si no, también. Kurt no iba a ser el que le contara. Probablemente igual seria insufrible.

El mejor de los casos seria que Sebastian ni siquiera se fijase en el, que solo pidiera su café y se fuera. Kurt debería marcharse si no fuera porque la puerta de salida da justo donde Sebastian esta. En vez de eso se quedo quieto, intentando parecer invisible.

Ya no son enemigos, no exactamente, no desde lo de Karofsky, pero tampoco son amigos. Es mas como si hubieran llegado a una tregua, aceptando simplemente que no se llevan y aceptando también los insultos que ocasionalmente se lanzaban. Funcionaba bien, por lo que respectaba a Kurt, pero no por eso quería ver su cara más de lo necesario. Especialmente en estos días. Incluso hoy, Sebastian le recordaba a Blaine.

Kurt sabía que Blaine y Sebastian había vuelto a intentar ser amigos en Febrero, más que nada por llamadas y mensajes de texto, y unas sesiones de skype por las noches. Kurt sabia todo eso mas que nada porque después de las consecuencias en torno a Sebastian el otoño pasado, esta vez Kurt y Blaine se había asegurado que hubiera comunicación acerca de todo lo que sucedía entre el y Sebastian.

Él no había escuchado nada del otro chico por Blaine en las últimas semanas, y no sabía que significaba eso, o si no significaba nada. Si no había una posibilidad de ir a California a pasar tiempo con Kurt, Blaine no tendría tiempo para su amistad casual con Sebastian. Pero también, había una pequeña posibilidad de que con la inminente ruptura, Blaine no quería decir nada que pudiera molestar a Kurt y así que dejo de hablar de Sebastian, aunque el no dejara de hablar con el.

Así que Kurt no estaba seguro, y odiaba eso. Odiaba que, cualquier cosa que Sebastian supiera o no, le daba poder sobre Kurt simplemente porque Kurt estaba completamente en la oscuridad acerca de lo que el otro chico sabia. Sebastian podría verlo en cualquier segundo y Kurt no estaba preparado para un posible ataque porque ni siquiera sabía que armas tendría Sebastian en su arsenal.

No hay nada que Kurt odie mas, que no sentirse preparado, y sin embargo en las ultimas semanas habían sido un aluvión de sorpresas y ataques emocionales furtivos, dejándole una sensación de debilidad, nunca había estado con sus defensas tan bajas. Se sentía como si todo lo que hubiera hecho estos días fuera escoger un camino irregular, desconocido y necesitaba un poco de control de una vez.

No tiene nada de eso en este momento, así que parecer invisible se hace más difícil.

Todo esto, por supuesto, corre por su mente en cuestión de segundos, porque en el momento que esta pensando esto, su teléfono empieza a sonar y Sebastian recién había entrado en la cola para el mostrador. Alejo todo pensamiento que se formaba acerca del ex Warblers (Sebastian se había graduado hace una semana atrás, por lo que recordaba) y miro la notificación que parpadeaba en su iphone.

Era el código de área de Nueva York (él había memorizado estos tres numero desde que tenia nueve años cuando descubrió donde estaba Broadway) pero el numero en si – como era de esperar- no le era familiar. No es como si tuviera un montón de llamadas de esa cuidad después de todo.

Sin embargo, cualquier cosa era mejor que estar sentado aquí, con esa mirada patética y solo, esperando a ver si Sebastian se daba cuenta que el estaba ahí. Además Nueva York aun le daba ese sentimiento de esperanza, escape y promesa, tres cosas que necesitaba desesperadamente. Así que contesto al cuarto tono, justo antes de que la llamada fuera enviada al correo de voz.

"¿Hola?" dijo tentativamente, preguntándose si tal vez debería haber contestado con más autoridad, diciendo algo como 'Kurt Hummel habla'. No estaba seguro como la gente contestaba el teléfono en Nueva York.

"¿Estoy llamado a Kurt Hummel?" la voz en el otro extremo pregunto. Era una mujer, sonaba como si tuviera la edad aproximada de Carole y el tono era de alguien que estaba sobrecargado de trabajo y mal pagado.

"Soy yo," dijo rápidamente, "Quiero decir, el al habla."

"Señor Hummel, soy Nancy de la Oficina de Ayuda Financiera de la Academia de Arte Dramático de Nueva York."

NYADA. No sabía porque estaban llamando, pero incluso el escuchar el nombre, especialmente por escuchar el nombre completo en vez del nasal sonido de la abreviación, hizo a si corazón acelerarse. Lo que es, literalmente, escuchar una llamada del futuro.

"Oh, hola," Kurt dijo, y entro en pánico de inmediato.

¿Qué más podría decir? Él ya había sido aceptado para el programa, pero ¿y si esto era una llamada de prueba y se supone que tendría que decir algo ingenioso y espontaneo o le reconsiderarían su admisión? Era un temor tonto, el sabia que era un miedo tonto. Pero que Blaine terminara con él era un pensamiento tonto hace no mucho, y mira como termino.

En cualquier caso el estaba perdiendo tiempo en adherir mas preocupación al asunto y a la persona al otro lado de la línea parecía no importarle (_Nancy_, el se recordó,_ repetir el nombre de la persona en una conversación ayuda para fomentar el sentido de camarería_. La voz en su mente sonó sospechosamente a la de Rachel).

Nancy a continuación volvió a hablar. "Señor Hummel, lo estoy llamando porque parece haber un problema con su solicitud de ayuda."

Kurt sintió como la sangre llenaba su rostro, intentando calmar el pánico ante la palabra 'problema'. Quizás no era nada, algo con el deletreo de un nombre y necesitaba confirmar si era Hummel en vez de Hudmel.

No seria tan descabellado como suena. Finn había estado muy emocionado armando los apellidos en tercer año diciendo que los haría 'verdaderos hermanos'. Insistía a que el escribiera Hudmel en papeles y pruebas, y Finn se había inscrito el mismo así, en su licencia de conducir hasta que Carole lo detuvo lo cual provoco costros extras y un montón de miradas graciosas de parte de Kurt. Sin embargo, ese hábito aun aparecía de vez en cuando, adhiriendo la 'd' donde debería ir la 'm', así que no se sorprendería si accidentalmente lo hubiera colocado en su aplicación para NYADA.

(Eso, por supuesto, era mentira, se dijo a si mismo unos segundos cuando cerebro entro en pánico antes de responderle a Nancy que seguía en la otra línea. Para ser verdad, le sorprendería en gran manera si hubiera un error con su nombre, mayormente porque había sido muy meticuloso con cada paso en el proceso de NYADA. No hubiera arriesgado algo tan grande por culpa de una confusión de nombre.)

"¿Un problema?" el chillo, cuando volvió a encontrar su voz, "¿Qué clase de problema?"

"Bien, parece que usted coloco en la ocupación de su padre como co-propietario y operador de una tienda de autos, ah… 'Hummel's Tire and Lube'," dijo Nancy, sonando un poco agobiada y aburrida como solo los trabajadores de la oficina de ayuda financiera podrían sonar.

"Eso es correcto" confirmo Kurt.

"Sin embargo, parece, Señor Hummel, que usted olvido mencionar que su padre también esta empleado como miembro del congreso," Nancy continuo, sonando un poco acusadora en una manera que a Kurt se le pusieron los pelos de punta. No estaba seguro si ella se estaba dando a entender, pero no importaba lo mal que él se había sentido las ultimas semanas no iba a aceptar ninguna insinuación como esta sobre su padre.

"Lo siento, no estoy seguro cuando es el problema," Kurt disparo, "¿O los hijos de los funcionarios electos no se les tiene permitido aplicar?"

Nancy suspiro como estuviera acostumbrada a lidiar con adolescentes todos los días (tal vez sea así, Kurt no lo sabia, pero el suspiro aun así le molesto.)

"No Señor Hummel, pero si se requiere que los estudiantes que soliciten ayuda alisten todas las ocupaciones de sus padres cuando llenen la solicitud," dijo en un tono mas duro, "lo cual usted no hizo."

"No lo incluí porque el no era miembro del congreso en el momento en que me presente. El gano recientemente las elecciones y ni siquiera a comenzado sus funciones oficiales todavía."

"Sea como fuese," Nancy continuo, con un tono mas afilado que coincidía con el de Kurt, "El hecho es que usted no actualizo su aplicación cuando el fue elegido, y eso cambia el ingreso familiar estimado para el año escolar 2012-2013."

"¿Okay?" Kurt pregunto, "Aun no estoy seguro que necesita de mi Nancy,"

(Uso su nombre en la conversación, pero estaba seguro que ya no se formaría un espíritu de camaradería entre ellos.)

"No necesito nada de usted Señor Hummel," Nancy dijo fríamente, "Esto es simplemente una llamada de cortesía informándole que su solicitud para ayuda adicional a sido denegada."

Kurt se le fueron todas las fuerzas para responder con firmeza. Kurt no sentía nada, de hecho, ni siquiera podía procesar bien las palabras, excepto una. Denegada.

"Que-" se ahogo en sus propias palabras, tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de continuar, "No se que significa eso."

Nancy dejo salir otro suspiro, y Kurt sintió mucho temor de lo que venia a continuación.

"¿Me echaron?" pregunto, su voz sonó alta y asustada, "Yo no- ¿Me echaron?"

Nancy tuvo que ser capaz de sentir como se desinflo de golpe y el temor que sentía, porque suavizo su voz a un tono más compasivo. Eso hizo a Kurt sentirse peor, porque le recordó la manera en que todos le hablaban cuando su madre murió. La manera en que todos le hablaban cuando tuvo que dejar McKinley. La manera en que todos le hablaban a el las ultimas semanas desde que anuncio la inminente separación de el y Blaine. Era un tono que expresaba simpatía, porque algo terrible e inesperado sucedía y no sabían bien como hablarte.

_Si lo habían expulsado entonces Blaine había terminado con el inútilmente, ¿no era gracioso?_

"No, cariño," Nancy le dijo desde el otro lado de la línea y Kurt sintió que podía respirar de nuevo, por lo menos un poco. "Ellos no te han expulsado, solo significa que vas a tener que encontrar una forma alternativa para pagar tu primer semestre de matricula. Al termino de la primavera tu podrás volver a ordenar todo y volver a aplicar, pero vas a tener que hacerte cargo de la mayor parte del otoño por ti mismo."

Okay, Kurt pensó, obligándose a respirar profundamente porque aun se sentía un poco mareado. Eso no era tan malo, era corregible.

"¿Cuánto?," pregunto.

"Dame un segundo," dijo Nancy, "Déjame sacar esa parte de tu archivo."

Kurt espero, y mientras esperaba pensó. El sabia que parte del costo de la matricula y su vida allá estaba siendo auspiciadas por distintas becas, y el y su padre habían hablado de cómo cubrir otros gastos, como los libros y sus hábitos de café. Las cosas iban a estar apretadas, Carole y su padre están soportando la mayor parte de la carga de los estudios de Finn, pero ellos acordaron que lo más importante era que ambos podían ir a la universidad. Kurt no le importo tener que cortar su presupuesto de moda para el próximo año para que Finn pudiera ir a Nueva Jersey.

Todos ellos habían mirado las finanzas juntos, era estrecho pero flexible. No estaba seguro de donde podrían sacar un extra, sin embargo, no sin esfuerzo, el no estaba dispuesto a poner eso en su familia (especialmente después de todo el dinero que gastaron en Dalton sin dudarlo). Pero probablemente podría encontrar un trabajo de un par de horas en algún lugar, la mayoría de los trabajos de verano ya han sido llenados, pero esta seguro de que podría ganar un par de cientos para compensar esa diferencia cuando termine el verano.

"Aquí vamos," dijo Nancy, y el estomago de Kurt se tenso en la espera, "Parece que necesitaras 9-"(oh dios! Kurt pensó, el esperaba que fueran cerca de cuatrocientos o quinientos, novecientos iba a ser mas que una pequeña presión en el presupuesto) "mil doscientos ochenta y cinco dólares con sesenta y tres centavos," Nancy termino.

Kurt estaba seguro que era una pesadilla, porque no había manera de que el pudiera llegar a tener 9,285.63. Y también estaba seguro de que Sebastian no solo ya se había fijado en el sino que se estaba acercando. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, eso tenía que ser.

"Lo siento," Kurt tartamudeo, intentando componer su rostro ante la idea de que quizás no iba a despertar, "¿puedes repetir eso?"

"Claro, cariño," Nancy dijo y recito los números de nuevo. No cambiaron.

"No puedo…" Kurt empezó, ni siquiera sabia que decir. Rogar quizás. "¿Cómo se supone que encontrare esa cantidad de dinero?"

"Oh tu aun tienes tiempo," Nancy dijo desde el otro extremo, la voz sonaba demasiado alegre para alguien que acababa de dar un golpe mortal. "No tienes que pagar hasta una semana antes de que las clases empiecen. Tienes hasta el 10 de Septiembre."

Kurt quería reír y llorar. Ella solo le dio un aplazamiento, pero no lo era porque solo quedaban menos de tres meses y no había manera de que el consiguiera ese dinero a tiempo.

Odio preguntar, pero tenía que saber.

"Y si yo, ah, ¿si yo no pago?"

"Señor Hummel, si usted cree que esto será un problema, lo puede transferir al Departamento de Admisiones y puede hablar acerca de las opciones para una prorroga. No es fácil de conseguir pero si usted no puede permitirse el lujo de-"

"¡No! Kurt la paro, "No, no será un problema solo estaba sorprendido, eso es todo."

No quería hacerle saber que estaba muriendo por dentro, no podía decirle de que no había manera de que el pudiera disponer de esos fondos, porque el estaba desesperadamente temeroso de que ella pudiera hacer algún tipo de marca en su carpeta y podría perder su lugar por alguien que si pudiera permitirse eso. Y incluso aunque fuera un esperanza inútil, incluso si no había manera de que el pudiera terminar con esa cantidad de dinero justo a tiempo, no podía soportar que su sueño terminara así, hoy.

"Señor Hummel, si usted no esta seguro", Nancy quiso asegurar, y Kurt sintió ponerse rojo de vergüenza, culpa y miedo.

Por supuesto en ese momento Sebastian-maldito-Smythe había decido sentarse en la silla frente a él, sonriendo y bebiendo su café, que probablemente era tres cuartas partes alcohol de contrabando.

"Nop, estoy seguro" Kurt dijo, impregnando en su voz la mayor cantidad de confianza y autoridad que encontró. Necesitaba terminar esta conversación. Ahora.

"Muy bien Señor Hummel," dijo Nancy, volviendo a sonar aburrida ahora que el tema –para ella por lo menos- estaba controlado, "Esperaremos los pagos antes del 10 de Septiembre."

"Así será," dijo Kurt, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Colgó, y bajo su teléfono rápidamente para que Sebastian no pudiera ser capaz de darse cuenta que le temblaban las manos.

"¿Problemas princesa?" Se burlo Sebastian, intentando no reír, lo cual inevitablemente seria a expensas de Kurt.

"Nop" Kurt dijo firmemente, dejando en claro que esa lado de la conversación no estaba abierto para el. En si no había ninguna conversación abierta que pudieran compartir, pero eso era demasiado de esperar.

Sebastian alzo una ceja, como si no estuviera seguro de que Kurt le estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero lo dejo pasar.

"¿Dónde esta el pequeño gay?" pregunto, recorriendo su mirada en Lima Bean como si esperara que Blaine apareciera de la nada. "Preguntaría si te ha dejado por mejores perspectivas, pero teniendo en cuenta que no me ha llamado pidiendo una oportunidad creo que es poco probable."

_Así que ni siquiera sabe que Blaine se marcho_, Kurt pensó, _eso es… interesante_. Si Blaine no le había mencionado sobre sus planes para los próximos dos meses y medio era obvio que la amistad entre ellos no era tan cercana como Kurt había asumido que era.

No tenía intención de contarle a Sebastian que Blaine se había ido y menos que habían terminado. Tampoco iba a dejar que Sebastian se diera cuenta como le había dolido la pregunta y lo había golpeado profundamente al pensar en Blaine en San Francisco. Dejo pasar la pregunta, no estaba de humor para bromas y juegos, no hoy.

"¿Qué quieres Sebastian?" pregunto, mirando al otro extremo de la mesa donde el chico estaba prácticamente tumbado con las piernas abiertas como si no tuviera ninguna intención de irse pronto.

"¿Quién dice que no estoy aquí solo por tu encantadora compañía?" Sebastian dijo, mirando a Kurt con desafío y un poco de desprecio.

"¿Que. Es. Lo. Que. Quieres?" Kurt repitió, pronunciando cada palabra. Podía sentir su cuidadosa fachada construida como se empezaba a romper, con el peso del día y la llamada telefónica. Necesita terminar esta conversación, pero se condenaría si fuera él quien saliera corriendo.

"Bien Gasparin, si insistes iremos directo al grano," Sebastian suspiro, como si Kurt hubiera sido rudo y poco razonable. Como si la entera existencia de Sebastian no fuera ruda y poco razonable. "De todos modos hay demasiado en tu cara que debo soportar que siento la necesidad de tirarme a un acantilado solo para poder alejarme del olor a talco para bebe y fracaso que hay en ti."

Sebastian ha estado usando variadas derivaciones de 'fracaso' desde que Nuevas Direcciones terminara tercero en las Nacionales el pasado abril. Kurt no sabia como el idiota olvidaba constantemente el hecho de que fue machacado por McKinley. Por lo general el le recordaría ese hecho, pero hoy solo quiere saber que es lo que quiere.

"¿Así que?" Kurt le pregunto, "¿Vas a soltarlo o finalmente la sífilis llego a tu cerebro y destruyo sus funciones?"

Sebastian lo miro por un minuto, como si en realidad fuera a sonreír, pero lo reemplazo por una mueca en el último segundo.

"Oh Kurt, si solo tuvieras la oportunidad de ver mis 'funciones' en acción. Pero por desgracia para ti, soy gay, lo que significa que no duermo con niñas así que no tendrás esa suerte."

Y eso fue todo lo que la paciencia de Kurt duro. Cualquier otro día hubiera durado un par de rondas mas antes de que Sebastian lo irritara como para que valiera la pena el combate. Hoy, sin embargo, estaba demasiado cansado.

"Nos vemos Sebastian," dijo, empujando la silla hacia atrás y empezando a ponerse de pie. Ya se había preparado para escuchar los insultos sobre su partida, pero no vinieron. En cambio, se sorprendió cuando Sebastian levanto una mano y lo agarro por el brazo, manteniéndolo en su asiento.

Sebastian no solo dejo pasar la oportunidad de insultar a Kurt y ganar fácilmente mientras se marchaba, sino que lo toco. Kurt miro la mano en su brazo en shock, demasiado sorprendido como para pensar en soltarse, pero Sebastian rápidamente alejo su mano cuando Kurt estaba sentado de nuevo. Sin embargo, Kurt aun sentía la huella de los dedos de Sebastian en su piel. No era capaz de recordar si el y Sebastian se habían tocado antes, además del apretón de manos inicial hace ya muchos meses.

Levanto la vista, aun aturdido ante la incredulidad del acto reciente, encontrando en la mirada de Sebastian la misma sorpresa. Claramente el estaba nervioso ante el contacto inesperado tanto como Kurt estaba, pero incluso cuando apenas había registrado esto pudo ver a Sebastian sacudirse. De un momento a otro volvió a su mirada burlona que mantenía siempre que se encontraban.

"Yo no-" Kurt empezó y se detuvo. No sabia que era lo que quería preguntar, y en todo caso no era el que debería estar diciendo algo. Sebastian fue el que lo detuvo.

Pero Sebastian solo lo miraba, como si Kurt lo estuviera ofendiendo solo por el hecho de existir, y a Kurt le enfermo eso. Su desden por Sebastian le ayudo a encontrar su voz de nuevo.

"O me dices que demonios quieres o me dejas ir Sebastian. Tengo mejores lugares donde estar," escupió, con una voz tan llena de hielo y veneno que a una persona normal hubiera hecho temblar, lo que obviamente hizo a Sebastian solo sonreír más ampliamente.

"Eso es algo que dudo Hummel," dijo Sebastian y Kurt rápidamente elimino el hecho de que era cierto. "Pero si insistes. Vas a hacerme un favor."

Kurt levanto una ceja ante el inesperado giro que la conversación había tomado, y se burlo. "Gracioso, ni siquiera suena como si me lo estuvieras pidiendo."

Sebastian gimió y movió los ojos: "Bien, Kurt, necesito que hagas algo por mi. Por favor." Escupió como si quisiera vomitar por solo decirlo. Kurt pensó que jamás había conocido a alguien tan centrado en si mismo antes. ( Y él había tenido como profesor a Will Schuester.)

"No," dijo, volviendo a agarrar su bolso. En lo que a el le concierne esta conversación, tan extraña como era, se había acabado.

"¿Qué?" Sebastian lo miro honestamente sorprendido. "¡No puedes decir que no, ni siquiera has oído cual es el favor todavía!"

"No importa," Kurt dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "La respuesta siempre será no."

Eso era cierto. No le importaba lo que Sebastian quería, ya fuera, desde comida, ticket de bus o un riñón. Porque no le importaba Sebastian y su vida tal cual estaba ahora, ya estaba llena de idiotas.

"Solo escúchame," Sebastian le rogo, "por favor Kurt."

Fue ese 'por favor Kurt' lo que lo hizo volver a sentarse incluso aunque se odiara por hacerlo. Algo sobre la forma en que sonó Sebastian fue sincero. Por primera vez en su torcida historia Sebastian no había sonado como si lo estuviera insultando.

"Bien," Kurt concedió, "Cinco minutos, y me tendrás que comprar mas café primero."

Sebastian abrió su boca y Kurt estaba seguro de que quería discutir, pero en vez de eso cerro su mandíbula y solo le guiño un ojo a Kurt antes de caminar hacia el mostrador para pedir una orden. No seria hasta más tarde esa noche, cuando Kurt estuviera recostado en su cama preguntándose en que demonios se había metido que se dio cuenta de que Sebastian conocía su pedido de café.

Cuando Sebastian volvió deslizo su mocha en la mesa frente a Kurt exagerando un moviendo como si dijera 'Su Alteza'. Kurt tomo un sorbo tentativamente, y luego otro cuando Sebastian no parecía que fuera a añadir nada más. A diferencia de su ultimo café, apenas tocado y frio, este estaba con la temperatura perfecta, golpeando su estomago calidamente. Era reconfortante, y odio que esa comodidad viniera de Sebastian, pero mientras eso no lo supiera Sebastian no dañaba a nadie.

"¿Me vas a escuchar ahora?" Sebastian pregunto después de dejar que Kurt bebiera por un par de segundos. Hablaba con los dientes apretados, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo sentarse ahí y ser cortes. Kurt de repente encontró todo muy divertido.

"Eso creo," Kurt dijo, suspirando como si todo eso fuera un gran inconveniente y el lo hubiera permitido. Observo el reloj sobre el mostrador, sonrió y añadió, "Mejor te apuras, tus cinco minutos están a punto de terminar."

"¿Qué?" Sebastian casi grito, "¡Mierda, eso no es justo, tuve que ir por tu café-" se detuvo cuando que Kurt temblaba entre una risa contenida. "Oh muy gracioso. Ha ha ha."

"Eso creo," dijo Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros como si de todas maneras no le importara. Sea cual fuere lo que Sebastian quiere, obviamente lo quiere mucho sino no estaría tan nervioso. Esta conversación podría terminar siendo la mejor parte de su día, especialmente por el rostro de Sebastian cuando Kurt diga inevitablemente 'no' de nuevo.

"¿Me vas a escuchar o no?" Sebastian finalmente pregunto, y sonó vagamente derrotado lo que a Kurt le hizo pensar que era simplemente delicioso.

"Seguro," Kurt dijo, "Porque no. Esto debe ser divertido."

"No tienes idea," Sebastian murmuro, tan suavemente que Kurt no estaba seguro si tendría que haberlo escuchado o no. Se fregó la cara con las manos y luego las paso por su pelo, respirando con fuerza.

"Okay, solo- Se que esto va a sonar realmente jodido, pero solo déjame… solo escucha, ¿ya?"

Kurt estaba realmente curioso ahora, así que solo asintió con la cabeza y permaneció quieto.

"Necesito que seas mi novio," Sebastian dijo claramente, como si quisiera apuñalarse el rostro el mismo solo por decirlo.

Kurt se quedo mirándolo por un total de 10 segundos y luego se echo a reír. Se reía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar; le dolía el estomago, sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y estaba seguro que estaba atrayendo la atención de toda la cafetería, pero no podía parar. Porque esto era lo mas divertido que había escuchado en su vida.

"Oh Dios Mio," jadeo cuando la risa ya se había transformado en suaves risitas. "Estoy tan agradecido de haberme quedado a escuchar esto. Gracias Sebastian. Necesitaba reír hoy. Ahora si me disculpas," se levanto de la mesa por tercera vez, pero Sebastian lo detuvo de nuevo colocando una mano sobre la suya. Fue un toque más suave que el anterior, y eso puso a Kurt de los nervios.

Lo miro, aterrorizado de ver algún tipo de emoción sincera en el rostro de Sebastian. En cambio la mirada de Sebastian era como si se hubiera tragado un puñado de tachuelas, así que se relajo. No estaba seguro de cómo podría manejar encontrar a Sebastian teniendo algún tipo de enamoramiento no correspondido por él.

"Lo se," Sebastian gimió, dejando caer la mano de Kurt y dejando su cabeza contra sus brazos que estaban cruzados sobre la mesa, "Quiero matarse solo por decirlo, pero lo digo en serio Kurt. Necesito que seas mi novio."

"¿Por qué Sebastian?" pregunto Kurt con incredulidad, "Quiero decir, no me mal interpretes esta conversación es un tremendo desastre, pero ¿Por qué?"

"Porque le dije a mi madre que estábamos saliendo," Sebastian respondió con tristeza, con la voz ahogada (sinceramente menos pegajosa que como de costumbre) desde donde su cara aun seguía presionada en la manga de su camisa.

"Esto es como un mal juego de 10 preguntas donde cada pregunta es la misma," Kurt se lamento, "¿Tengo que preguntar? ¿Por qué harías algo así?"

Sebastian se levanto finalmente, dejándose caer en su asiento como si hubiera dejado de luchar. Parecía tan molesto por todo esto que Kurt ni siquiera podía disfrutar ver el malestar del chico. También estaba demasiado ocupado con el sentimiento de confusión.

"Fue hace unos meses atrás," Sebastian dijo, no mirando a Kurt a los ojos mientras hablaba, en cambio estaba concentrado en el vaso de café que estaba frente a él, girándolo. "Ella me encontró con mi ultima conquista y aparentemente, fue una de muchas veces para ella."

"¿Tu madre te ha encontrado mas de una vez con tus conquistas?" Kurt dijo, mirando a Sebastian, "Jesús Sebastian, tu eres incluso más puta que el crédito que te había dado."

Sebastian lo quedo mirando, pero ignoro la burla.

"Después que estuve decente, me sentó y me dijo que tenia que parar de dormir con cualquiera y ellos me pararían. Ella dijo que estaba preocupada por mi, aunque yo le dije que no era tan estúpido como para follar con extraños sin protección," Sebastian adhirió y Kurt solo lo miro con ojos desorbitados.

¿Realmente le habla así a su mama? Kurt trato de imaginarse que sucedería si el le dijera a su padre que el estaba 'follando con extraños', y el color de la cara de su padre no era linda. Probablemente le hubiera dado otro ataque al corazón. Estudio a Sebastian a través de la mesa, tratando de leerlo realmente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Quién es este tipo que cree que esto es un comportamiento adecuado? ¿Qué es lo que le sucede como para ser tan insensible sobre algo que para Kurt era casi sagrado?

"Aparentemente," Sebastian continuo, obviando el escrutinio de Kurt, "Ellos no solo estaban preocupado de que olvidara los condones. Ella dijo que dormir con cualquiera me estaba 'dañando emocionalmente' y que una relación real seria bueno para mí. Ella me dijo que o salía con alguien seriamente o no abandonaría la casa hasta que me fuera a la universidad, y que si me oponía, ellos borrarían mi cuenta bancaria y retirarían el dinero de mi matricula."

Kurt se estremeció en simpatía. Sebastian puede parecer horrible, pero después de la ultima llamada telefónica conocía muy bien el pánico de perder el dinero para la matricula. Luego recordó con quien estaba hablando y cualquier rastro de buena voluntad se esfumo.

"Realmente no veo que tiene que ver todo esto conmigo," Kurt admitió, porque Sebastian lo miraba como si estuviera esperando que Kurt lo entendiera.

"Le dije hace un par de semanas que estaba saliendo contigo," Sebastian le conto, como si eso contestara todas las preguntas de Kurt.

"De nuevo diré ¿Por qué?"

"¡Tenia que salir con alguien!" Sebastian dijo como si fuera obvio, "No es como si me fuera a sentar en mi casa el resto del año escolar y luego todo el verano sin nada que hacer."

"Pero ¿Por qué yo?" Kurt pregunto, y en este punto el estaba completamente curioso. El y Sebastian se odiaban, así que a menos que esto sea un truco cruel que esta jugando Kurt no esta seguro por que Sebastian usaría su nombre.

"Mi padre piensa que tu padre es lo mejor que le puede haber sucedido a Ohio," Sebastian dijo, "por lo que asociarme con el nombre Hummel era una excelente maniobra. Me pareció buena idea en ese momento."

Kurt quedo sin palabras, como toda esta situación no fuera lo suficientemente bizarra, ahora tenía que procesar que de alguna manera su nombre tenía poder en la casa de los Smythe. No podía evitar sentir un poco de orgullo por su padre. Es bueno saber que hay más gente que piensa que Burt Hummel va a ser bueno para Ohio aparte de él.

"Entonces, ¿Qué cambio?" Kurt pregunto, cuando volvió al momento presente. "Obviamente me has estado usando como tapadera sin mi conocimiento, así que ¿porque necesito saber sobre esto ahora?"

"Porque mi mama quiere conocerte," Sebastian dijo, haciendo una mueca. "Ella cree que hemos estado saliendo hace casi un mes y me esta molestando con que te lleve a casa para la cena. Creo que tienen miedo de que yo te haya lavado el cerebro para que salieras conmigo o algo así."

Kurt no puedo contener la risa que soltó. Seria un miedo razonable, porque esa seria la única manera en que se podría imaginar saliendo con Sebastian.

"Te ríes," dijo Sebastian, sonriendo tristemente, "Pero yo soy aquí el que tiene que aguantar a mi padre constantemente mirándome y moviendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creer como me maneje para hablar con el gran hijo de Burt Hummel y que se diera tiempo para estar conmigo. Es insultante."

"Es verdad," Kurt dijo, riendo plenamente ahora, "No lo creería incluso aunque realmente estuviera saliendo contigo."

"Tendrías suerte de salir conmigo," Sebastian dijo con vehemencia, "Puedo tener a cualquier chico con un click de mis dedos, seria una honor ser mi novio falso."

"Cualquier chico excepto Blaine," Kurt dijo antes de pensarlo, e instantáneamente sintió una lanza de dolor al decir el nombre en voz alta. "O yo," añadió, "De hecho estoy en poco decepcionado de mi yo imaginario por ser tu novio falso tan rápido."

Sebastian lo miro. Blaine obviamente sigue siendo un punto delicado. Bien, Kurt lo entiende.

"Aun con lo bizarra y divertida que toda esta conversación ha sido," Kurt estableció, "No estoy seguro de porque en esta tierra tu creíste que yo iba a ayudarte teniendo un encuentro con tu madre."

"No es solo mi madre, y no es solo un encuentro," Sebastian dijo, luciendo un poco de vergüenza y mucho dolor ante la confesión.

Kurt sabia que no había manera de que el hiciera eso, pero su curiosidad necesitaba ser satisfecha.

"¿Por qué no me dices exactamente que es lo que me estas pidiendo, Sebastian?" Dijo con claridad.

Sebastian suspiro de nuevo, antes de responder, como si estuviera sobrecargado.

"Hay una cena familiar el viernes, porque mi hermana vuelve a la ciudad. Estarán ella y su prometido, mi madre y mi padre, y mi hermano mayor. Ellos quieren que te lleve y que los conozcas a todos."

Era una noticia que Sebastian tuviera hermanos, porque el solo había asumido que Sebastian era en realidad un engendro de demonio, y como tal no tenia familia.

"¿Así que cena con la familia?"

"Hay mas," Sebastian dijo con una mueca de dolor. "Mucho mas."

"Oh Dios, bien, suéltalo todo," Kurt Gemio (a pesar de que estaba secretamente emocionado por el malestar de Sebastian. Realmente le levantaba el ánimo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sebastian seria quien le mejoraría su día?)

"Livvie, que es mi hermana, vuelve a la ciudad para prepararse para su boda," Sebastian le conto. "Ella y Brian se van a casar el Pennsylvania a fines de Agosto en la cuidad natal de Brian, pero mis padres insistieron que se quedaran con nosotros por el verano así mi madre podría ayudarla con los detalles de ultimo minuto. Es realmente una excusa para mostrarles el show del 'niño bueno' quien ahora esta haciendo algo con su vida y se esta estableciendo, o lo que sea. El punto que tienen tres fiestas y eventos familiares planeados para todo el maldito verano y esperan que lleve a mi 'novio' a todas ellas. Así que te necesitare alrededor por un tiempo."

"¿De cuanto tiempo estamos hablando aquí?" Kurt pregunto. No es que estuviera diciendo 'si' en ningún caso, pero el no estaría de acuerdo en nada que sobrepasara las 10 semanas que faltaban para el regreso de Blaine.

"Hasta la boda," dijo Sebastian, "Se casan el 25 de Agosto. Después de eso podemos terminar, voy a tener un par de semanas antes de ir a la Universidad así que si me encierran sobreviviré."

Blaine no iba a volver hasta el 28, Kurt reflexiono y luego se castigo por pensar en que realmente iba a ayudar a Sebastian.

"¿Así que un par de cenas, una despedida de solteros o algo así y el evento principal?" Kurt pregunto. Él podía escuchar todos los detalles antes de dejar a Sebastian colgando.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros. "Mas o menos," murmuro, y su cuerpo entero estaba gritando 'sospechoso' lo cual significaba que había mucho más.

"Mira Sebastian, no voy a estar de acuerdo en nada si no están todas las cartas sobre la mesa, así que deberías ser honesto," suspiro. No estaba seguro porque seguía prolongando esta conversación, excepto tal vez porque el resto de su día consistía en sentarse en su dormitorio, solo con el corazón roto. Al parecer, había decidido que la compañía de Sebastian era más viable que eso.

"Esta bien," Sebastian dijo, y en ese momento miro a Kurt a los ojos, "probablemente sea una día a la semana, quizás mas cuando la boda se acerque. No es como que tengamos un horario o algo así, sé de los grandes eventos pero mis padres también son fans de las cenas improvisadas, así que uno nunca sabe."

"¿Y yo estaría esperando que? ¿Aparecerme, comportarme educadamente e irme? ¿O nosotros tendremos que actuar mejor que eso?" Era realmente raro escuchar decir la palabra 'nosotros' cuando se refería a el y Sebastian.

"Alguna toma de manos, un beso por aquí y por allá, eso probablemente," Sebastian se encogió de hombros y Kurt no estaba seguro si quería reírse o vomitar.

"De ninguna manera te voy a besar," Kurt dijo, y Sebastian se vio ofendido.

"¡Como si yo quisiera besarte si tuviera elección!" Sebastian le contesto, "Estamos aquí hablando de mi libertad y mi futuro Kurt, no es como que estuviera deseando algo así."

"Bien, es bueno saberlo, porque no estoy seguro de poder manejarte en el caso que en realidad quisieras besarme. Quisiera cubrir mis labios preventivamente."

Sebastian gruño en frustración una vez más, recorrió los dedos por su pelo distraídamente dejando su aspecto normal por uno un poco más salvaje. Kurt resistió la tentación de arreglárselo.

"¿Así que me estas pidiendo una cita a la semana, con posibilidad de mas, además tomarnos de las manos y unos pocos besos en la boca de vez en cuando?" Kurt ni siquiera se molesto en preguntar si los besos que Sebastian menciono eran con la boca cerrada, porque la otra alternativa no es algo que quiera es sus pesadillas.

"Si, y tu sabes, generalmente cubrirme cuando salgo."

Ah, de esto es lo que se trata entonces, Kurt pensó. Si, sobre el dinero también porque era demasiado, pero por otro lado Sebastian no queria pasarse el verano sin sexo y quedarse atrapado en su casa todo el verano. Y no es como que Kurt lo estuviera considerando de todas maneras, no había manera de que perdiera su verano cubriendo a Sebastian de sus folladas ilícitas.

"Hmm," Kurt dijo, golpeando sus dedos contra su barbilla en tono de burla, "Bien, tengo que decir que no envidio tu posición. Pero temo que voy a pasar Sebastian. No me veo perdiendo mi tiempo las próximas semanas, recibiendo llamadas de tu mama mientras tu clavas tu pene en cualquier cosa que se acerque demasiado."

"Kurt, pero tienes que hacerlo," dijo Sebastian y a Kurt se le pusieron los pelos de punta. No iba a empezar a recibir órdenes de Sebastian.

"No tengo que hacer nada," susurro, "Tanto te cuesta entender que tengo vida propia, y no puedo preocuparme menos por tus problemas con tus padres."

La cara de Sebastian se endureció y Kurt estaba seguro que esta conversación había terminado. No esta seguro en que momento sucedió, pero en algún momento Sebastian debió haberse abierto un poco porque Kurt podía ver como se cerraba ahora. Pero Sebastian no había terminado, cuando volvió a hablar su voz sonó fría y formal de nuevo.

"Hare que valga la pena," dijo, y Kurt se rio con dureza.

"No soy una prostituta Sebastian."

Sebastian se burlo de el, "Eso es obvio Kurt, porque las prostitutas tienen que ser un poco mas abiertas para que se las follen."

"Como sea, yo ya termine aquí." Kurt giro los ojos y bebió lo último que le quedaba de su café. Cuando Sebastian lo quiso alcanzar esta vez Kurt retrocedió para evitar un nuevo contacto.

"Mira, solo dime tu maldito precio Kurt, te estoy rogando," Sebastian declaro. Dejo toda frialdad y maldición, Kurt y su dulce corazón empezaron a dudar.

"Cualquier cosa, en serio, nómbralo y es tuyo," Sebastian presiono, sintiendo tener un punto de apoyo.

Kurt lo considero, tomando aire con desesperación, y su mano apretó con fuerza en teléfono que estaba sosteniendo. Él también sabía lo que era la desesperación.

No había manera de que Sebastian le diera esa cantidad de dinero, ningún chico de 18 años tiene 10 grandes por ahí – ni siquiera alguien tan rico como Kurt sabia que la familia de Sebastian era. Aun así él podría preguntar, porque cuando Sebastian dijera que no, tendría una razón para alejarse.

"10.000," Kurt dijo, "Lo hare por eso."

El sabia que estaba rellenando el costo de lo que de verdad necesitaba, pero no había manera de que el pasara todo el verano saliendo con Sebastian sin sacar algo. Espero por la burla, espero que Sebastian le dijera que se pusiera serio u olvidara todo el asunto. Pero Sebastian ni siquiera se inmuto.

"Hecho," dijo sin vacilar y Kurt sabía que estaba ahí mirando con la boca abierta luciendo poco atractivo pero no puedo evitarlo. ¿Quién se limita a decir si a $10.000 como si nada?

"Te recojo el viernes en la noche, iré antes así podre informarte sobre todo lo que necesitas saber," Sebastian estaba hablando y aun la cabeza de Kurt giraba.

"Espera. Solo, Dios, solo para por un minuto," Kurt dijo cuando fue capaz de encontrar su lengua. "¿Te das cuenta que estas de acuerdo en pagarme 10.000 por ser tu novio falso por el verano, cierto?

"¿Si?" dijo Sebastian, como si estuviera confundido, "Eso es lo que pediste ¿cierto?"

"Yo solo… Yo no… ¿Quién eres tu?" Kurt pregunto, "¿Cómo estas de acuerdo en algo como esto?"

"Bueno aparentemente estamos de acuerdo," Sebastian sonrió, "porque estoy bastante seguro que somos dos los que estamos en esto, Kurt."

Kurt presiono una mano sobre su frente, sintiendo un dolor en su cabeza. "No pensé que estarías de acuerdo," susurro y Sebastian se rio de él.

"Bien, muy mal para ti, cara de mujer," dijo, "Porque estoy de acuerdo, y ahora estamos en esto. A menos que quieras echar para atrás tu palabra."

Kurt no quería, él quería decirle a Sebastian que podía tomar su dinero e irse al infierno, pero tampoco quería ser el chico que no mantiene un acuerdo. Y mas que nada, el necesitaba el dinero.

"No," dijo, "No, creo que estamos en esto."

"Bien," Sebastian dijo, "Porque el olor a perdedores de Lima ya estaba empezando a llegar a mi y no estoy seguro cuanto mas tiempo podre soportarlo flotando en ti. Pero ahora que estamos de acuerdo puedo dejarte con tu patética vida hasta el viernes."

"Si vamos a ser novios, deberías ser mas amable conmigo," bromeo Kurt, pero su corazón no. Mas que nada quería recostarse y ver si cuando despertase todo esto solo resulte ser un sueño loco.

Sebastian se rio de el otra vez. "Estoy guardando lo agradable para la familia. Hay mucho de ti aquí de lo que puedo soportar, ya ha sido demasiado por hoy."

Kurt se le quedo mirando, sintiéndose enfermo al darse cuenta que tendría que ver esa cara una vez a la semana por todo el verano.

"Viernes, cuatro de la tarde", Sebastian dijo. "La cena no es hasta las siete, eso me dará tiempo para decirte todo lo que necesitarías saber si hubiéramos estado saliendo durante un mes."

"¿Me vas a informar de toda nuestra falsa relación en tres horas?" pregunto Kurt incrédulo.

"Mas que tiempo suficiente," Sebastian lo miro con malicia. "Creo que me estas confundiendo con novio Beaver Cleaver, carita de muñeca. Una relación conmigo seria menos hablar y más follar. Mientras puedas recordar algunos nombres y fechas creo que estará bien."

Kurt se estremeció y se compadeció de alguien que algún día haya decidido salir con este idiota.

"Esta bien, como sea, a las cuatro," dijo, de repente mas que dispuesto a terminar todo esto por hoy.

"Nos vemos entonces," Sebastian confirmo, con un guiño lo que hizo a Kurt sentirse vagamente violado.

Sebastian estaba casi en la puerta cuando lo llamo, en voz alta, "Oh y Kurt, trata de usar algo que venga de la sección de hombres alguna vez, ¿si?"

Kurt se puso rojo y se odio por eso, pero no lo pudo contener. Varios clientes se dieron vuelta a mirarlo y pudo ver que al menos uno de los camareros se estaba riendo.

Sebastian solo sonrió y le dio un saludo antes de salir por la puerta.

El orgullo de Kurt se mantuvo por unos quince minutos, así cuando se fue no parecía que estuviera huyendo. Manejo a casa en auto piloto, muy cansado como para preocuparse, y tan pronto como llego colapso en la cama, apenas sacándose sus zapatos.

Su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido fue ¿en que me he metido?

Y no seria la última vez que se haría esa pregunta.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

El viernes llego demasiado rápido para Kurt.

Había despertado en pánico el Jueves por la mañana, todo el peso de los acontecimientos del día anterior se hundieron en el. Cuando se vio forzado a que, si, en realidad estuvo de acuerdo en ser el novio falso de Sebastian Smythe por todo el verano y se pregunto si quizás le había metido algo en el café.

No había nada que hacer al respecto ahora, y su determinación se fortaleció al ir a tomar desayuno y ver a su padre preocupado sobre las deudas. Su padre lo había sacudido, diciéndole que no se preocupara, pero Kurt estaba dispuesto a no añadirle mas estrés. Era su educación, y si la única manera de financiarla seria pasando un incomodo verano con alguien que le disgustaba de gran manera, parecía un pequeño precio a pagar. Quizás algún día podría escribir un musical original sobre la experiencia cuando su condición de graduado de NYADA le ayude a entrar en Broadway.

Ahora que era viernes, y que las cuatro se acercaba cada vez mas, Kurt se pregunto si no tendría algún merito por olvidarse de Nueva York y pasarse un año mas en casa.

Suspiro profundamente y saco su teléfono para revisar por enésima vez los mensajes de los últimos dos días.

No había sido capaz de releer la última conversación, y no estaba seguro porque seguía revisando, excepto porque su corazón traidor parecía esperar más.

Jueves 14 de Junio

**Para Blaine** (9:04 a.m.)_ Se que supuestamente no deberíamos estar hablando pero creo que necesito algunos consejos ahora. Creo haber cometido un grave error._

**Para Kurt** (11:32 a.m.)_ Kurt, parte de este verano es aprender acerca de buscar otras personas en vez del uno al otro. Si queremos que esta sea una real separación no podemos venir a pedirnos consejos._

**Para Blaine** (11:34 a.m.)_ Lo se, pero pensé que quizás aun tendría a mi amigo. Por favor._

**Para Kurt** (11:44 a.m.)_ Sabes que si empezamos a hablar no se va a sentir como que fuéramos amigos._

**Para Kurt** (11:45 a.m.) _¿No estas herido, cierto? ¿Esto no es una clase de emergencia?_

**Para Blaine** (11:49a.m.)_ No, no es nada de eso. En realidad es una Sebastian emergencia, mezclado con cosas sobre NYADA y necesito realmente hablar contigo acerca de todo eso. Siento que me estoy metiendo en un lio y ni siquiera se que tan grande es aun. ¿Puedo llamarte?_

**Para Kurt** (12:01p.m.) _No quiero ser el malo aquí, Kurt._

**Para Kurt** (12:03 p.m.)_ Pero es importante para mí hacer este término de relación de una buena manera, y parte de eso es dar un paso atrás en la vida del otro por un tiempo. No creo que llamarnos sea una buena idea._

**Para Blaine** (12:07p.m.)_ Creo que no me di cuenta que había una buena manera de terminar._

**Para Kurt** (1:49 p.m.) _Estas siendo injusto. Sabes lo difícil que es para mí también._

**Para Blaine** (1:50p.m.)_ Esta bien. No llamare._

**Para Kurt** (2:12 p.m.) _No me odies. Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para los dos._

**Para Blaine** (2:29 p.m.)_ No podría odiarte aunque quisiera._

**Para Kurt** (2:31 p.m.)_ Kurt por favor, no hagas esto más difícil._

**Para Blaine** (2:33 p.m.)_ Esta bien, tienes razón. Te hablo en Agosto._

**Para Kurt** (2:34 p.m.) _Gracias, lo siento._

**Para Blaine** (2:57p.m.)_ Yo también._

Se sintió igual de insatisfecho esta centésima vez que lo leyó como se sintió la primera vez. No había cura mágica para todo este sacrificio, como si ya todo no fuera depresivo. De alguna manera en toda esta preocupación de perder a su novio no había contemplado lo que era perder por dos meses a su mejor amigo también. Han pasado dos días y ya extrañaba a Blaine mas de lo que pensó que podría ser posible.

No había nadie más con el que podría hablar de este tema tampoco. Todos sus amigos lo atacarían si se enteraban que estaba haciendo algo para ayudar a Sebastian (el resto de Nuevas Direcciones no había sido tan indulgente como Blaine –y relativamente al menos- que Kurt. Lo cual Kurt encontraba divertido considerando que ambos fueron los mas perjudicados con las acciones del suricato).

El tampoco podía contarles porque había estado de acuerdo. Considerando su tendencia por los chismes, las noticias sobre los problemas con su matricula de NYADA llegaría a Finn en un par de horas, y Finn de seguro le contaría a Burt como algún tipo de deber fraterno. Así que no, él no podía hablar con nadie de esto, excepto con Blaine, pero al parecer Blaine tampoco parecía ser una opción, lo que significaba que el estaba solo en esto.

Al menos no había nadie en casa esa tarde, su padre y Carole se habían dirigido a DC otra vez y Finn había salido con Rachel, así que no habría testigos que preguntaran porque Sebastian aparecería y se lo llevaría a algo que esencialmente era una cita, incluso aunque fuera un engaño. Kurt no estaba seguro como le explicaría todo eso a su padre, porque no es como si su padre fuera a pasar todo el verano en DC. Además la boda a finales de Agosto es en Pennsylvania, y tendrá que decirle a la gente porque esta desapareciendo.

Pero por lo menos tiene unos días para ver que hacer, se supone que su padre no volvería hasta el jueves por lo tanto tiene cerca de una semana, lo cual significa que sus nervios y sus preocupaciones por ahora podían solo enfocarse en sobrevivir esta tarde sin estrangular a Sebastian en frente de sus padres. Estaba seguro que eso llenaría más de un par de cosa en toda esta historia acerca de ser novios.

Miro su ropa una vez mas, lo considero aceptable y un poco aburrido. Primero se vio tentado de usar uno de sus más extremos trajes, solo para molestar a Sebastian por el comentario del miércoles, pero al final decidió que prefería no tener que sentarse en la cena con toda la familia Smythe quienes pueden ser un poco críticos con su sentido de la moda. Y eso no le serviría a nadie, y aunque a el no le importaba en nada los pensamientos de Sebastian sobre el, estaba extrañamente un poco nervioso de conocer a los padres del chico. Pero estaba dispuesto a darles el beneficio de la duda, teniendo en cuenta que aprobaban a su padre.

Lo que es si era difícil de comprender, más que nada porque la única experiencia con los padres de jóvenes gay (no contando su propio padre) incluía a los fríos e indiferentes Anderson y el rechazo flagrante de la familia de Santana. La idea de los Smythe, quienes parecían moverse en los mismos círculos de la familia de los Anderson y por lo que el sabia no solo aceptaban la sexualidad de su hijo sino también se preocupaban de la política y apoyaban a Burt- quien había sido claro en su postura sobre el matrimonio gay y sobre la educación artística – bien, eso era inesperado por decirlo menos.

Así que en resumen una pequeña parte de él sentía la necesidad de impresionar a esas personas incluso aunque solo fueran los padres de su novio falso, por eso lo simple de su vestimenta. Iba con colores oscuros, y cortes conservadores. Lo único que agrego de su estilo habitual fue un broche vintage en su chaleco. Un simple camafeo en vez de uno de sus más extremos broches (como el del hipopótamo, que había considerado.)

Su cabello peinado con spray levantado unos cuantos centímetros (y oh como ama esos productos caros para el cabello, los cuales dejan todo en su lugar sin que pareciera haberse echado algo) lleva una chaqueta sobre sus brazos, y sus llaves, teléfono y una billetera estaban seguramente guardadas en un bolso negro que llevaba a su lado. Lo único que faltaba era 'su cita' que llevaba cuarenta minutos de retraso.

Ni siquiera podía llamarlo para saber la causa del retraso, ya que se dio cuenta que no tenia el numero de Sebastian. Esa era una de las tantas cosas que había enlistado todo el día sobre las que necesitaba clarificar para hacer todo este asunto del novio falso creíble.

Quince minutos más tarde y Kurt estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda e ir a ver si Mercedes quería ir al mall para una tarde de shopping y batidos, porque Sebastian obviamente no iba a aparecer, cuando hubo un golpe en la puerta.

El la abrió para encontrar a Sebastian apoyado en el marco sonriéndole, y Kurt tuvo que luchar contra el impulso de cerrarle la puerta en la cara inmediatamente. Iba a ser un largo verano.

"Llegas tarde," Kurt dijo fríamente, rozando a Sebastian y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. De ninguna manera invitaría a Sebastian a su casa, podrían hablar en el auto.

"Bien tu sabes, gente para hacer, cosas que ver," Sebastian arrastro las palabras, alcanzando a Kurt mientras caminaban hacia la calle.

"Eres repugnante," Kurt le escupió, "Y la próxima vez no me quedare sentado esperándote. Si quieres que esto funcione tendrás que aparecer a tiempo, de otro modo no esperes que este aquí."

"Jesús Kurt. Solo llegue media hora tarde," dijo Sebastian, "¿Te quejas tanto cuando Blaine llega tarde?"

"Llegaste una hora tarde," Kurt le corrigió, "Y Blaine siempre llega a tiempo."

"Por supuesto," Sebastian se burlo, "Probablemente abre la maldita puerta del auto para ti también. ¿Huh?

Sebastian se movió intencionalmente al lado del pasajero sin tocar la puerta del auto, sonriendo. Como si Kurt quisiera que Sebastian le abriera la puerta.

"¿Esta es la parte de la tarde donde tu insinúas que soy una chica? Porque ya estaba esperando eso." Kurt bromeo.

El no iba a admitir que Blaine de hecho si abría la puerta a menudo para el; era porque Blaine era un caballero y no tenia nada que ver con eso de los roles. De ninguna manera le iba a explicar eso a Sebastian.

"Estoy jodidamente agradecido de que no estemos de verdad saliendo," Sebastian gimió, "Ya como novio falso eres una bruja, apuesto que como real eres peor. ¿Cómo mierda Anderson te ha aguantado por tanto tiempo? Me niego a creer que eres bueno en la cama."

"A diferencia de otras personas, Blaine aprecia mis modales," Kurt le respondió, entrando al auto. "Y no voy a hablar de mi vida sexual contigo. Tu compartes sobre la tuya demasiado por ambos."

Sebastian rodo los ojos en respuesta, y partió antes de que Kurt se pusiera el cinturón de seguridad. Kurt quiso fastidiarlo por eso pero estaba demasiado distraído con el hecho de que era tercera vez que el nombre de Blaine era mencionado. Dolía escucharlo, y también le preocupaba el cuando iba a tener que informar el hecho de que él y Blaine ya no estaban juntos.

A pesar del hecho de que él quería alejar la conversación acerca de su ex, hablar de Blaine le hizo recordar uno de los ítems de su lista 'cosas que necesita saber'.

"Hablando de Blaine," empezó, y espero que Sebastian no notara como su voz se volvió mas tensa cuando dijo el nombre, "¿Como es que no te has preocupado acerca de que tus padres sepan sobre mi nov- acerca de él?"

Apretó los dientes, y de nuevo espero que Sebastian no viera lo obvio. Por mas que le gustaría poder llamar a Blaine su novio, ese termino ya no era real, y Kurt no iba a ser el chico patético que no lo podía dejar pasar. Además, era una buena oportunidad para que Sebastian se diera cuenta de la verdad de su situación con Blaine en este punto del verano, y si Kurt iba a seguir llamando a Blaine su novio entonces Sebastian jamás lo dejaría pasar.

"¿Por qué ellos tendría que saber con quien tu estas saliendo? Aparte de mi, por supuesto," agrego Sebastian, pero sonó realmente confuso.

"¿Por qué ellos conocían a los Andersons?" Kurt pregunto, "Podría haber salido en una conversación por lo que se."

Sebastian se rio con malicia. "Hay tantas cosas erróneas en lo que acabas de decir princesa," dijo, "No al menos en la cual tu seas digno de una charla en una cena. Además ¿mis padres y los Andersons? Digamos que no hay un gran amor entre ellos."

"¿Qué?" Ahora era el turno de Kurt para sonar confundido, "Pero Blaine siempre decía…"

"Puedo adivinar lo que siempre decía Blaine," Sebastian lo interrumpió, "Eso no lo hace cierto."

"¡Blaine no me mentiría!" Kurt insistió, preguntándose porque estaba tan preocupado por el honor del chico que rompió su corazón hace dos días atrás.

"Y no estoy diciendo que él lo haría," Sebastian dijo, hablando como su Kurt estuviera demasiado denso. "Pero te puedo garantizar que el no sabe toda la historia."

Kurt espero en silencio mientras Sebastian ingresaba a la carretera hacia Columbus, pero incluso cuando alcanzo un camino casi vacío pareció que no daría mas detalles.

"¿Y cual es la historia?" Kurt pregunto. Cuando Sebastian lo miro como si estuviera considerando no decir nada solo para molestarlo, Kurt agrego, "Probablemente debería saberlo ¿no crees? Así yo no diría nada accidentalmente en medio de una cena que delate el hecho de que no se nada sobre ti aparte de tu afición por usar demasiada colonia y tu afán por arreglarte el cabello como si fueras un modelo de la portada de Tiger Beat."

"No uso colonia, idiota," Sebastian le respondió, pero Kurt solo sonrió.

"Oh! ¿Quieres decir que ese es tu olor natural? Bueno, al menos eso tiene sentido. Me estaba preguntando donde habías encontrado algo que oliera a sordidez embotellada."

"Y yo que estaba a punto de contarte la historia," suspiro Sebastian exageradamente, "Pero si vas a ser tan malo conmigo…"

Esa era exactamente la técnica correcta contra Kurt, maldita sea su curiosidad. Odiaba que Sebastian ya se hubiera empezado a dar cuenta. Solo dios sabe lo malo que va a ser todo esto al final del verano.

"Solo dime," dijo insistiendo de mal humor.

"Nop," se burlo Sebastian, "No hasta que te disculpes. Jesús Kurt, eres un novio muy malo."

"No soy tu novio," Kurt le respondió entre dientes.

"Esta noche lo eres," dijo Sebastian, Kurt empezó a analizar que tan difícil seria saltar de un auto a esta velocidad sin dañar su ropa.

"Esta bien," dijo después de un rato, "Lo siento. ¿Me contaras ahora?"

Sebastian le sonrió y por un minuto Kurt pensó que no iba a hablar hasta que Kurt le rogara, pero Sebastian sorprendentemente lo dejo pasar.

"¿Eso fue tan difícil?" Cuando Kurt solo lo miro su sonrisa se ensancho. "Supongo que como soy un maravilloso novio te lo contare."

Kurt se trago todos los insultos que tenia en la punta de la lengua y espero pacientemente. Mejor que la historia sea buena.

"Bien, esto comenzó hace mucho mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana…" Sebastian empezó, riéndose cuando Kurt lo golpeo.

"Vamos, solo cuéntame," Kurt gruño, aunque por dentro sonreía (solo por dentro, el no iba a dejar que Sebastian se enterara que algo sobre esa velada era divertida para el).

"Muy bien, ¿mucho abuso?" Sebastian se siguió riendo. "Esto comenzó hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando Julian estaba en Dalton."

"¿Julian?"

"Mi hermano," Sebastian aclaro, "Se me olvida que eres parte de la "gente común" y no tienes porque tener grabado en tu cerebro desde que naciste el árbol genealógico de las familias de elite de Ohio."

Kurt se cruzo de brazos, mirando lleno de odio ante la palabra "común", y debatiéndose si debía decir algo acerca de no querer ser parte de una clase social que considerara a la gente como Sebastian aceptable. Sin embargo una gran parte de él quería saber la historia, y también estaba vergonzosamente interesado en escuchar más sobre la familia de Sebastian. Eso casi hacia a Sebastian humano, lo cual era tan extraño que no dejada de estar curioso por eso. Así que el razono.

"Hare un rápido recorrido a través de mi familia, así que pon atención. ¿ok?" Sebastian pregunto, mirando fijamente a Kurt antes de volver a centrarse en la carretera. Si Kurt no conociera a Sebastian pensaría que estaba un poco nervioso por compartir esto con él. Kurt solo asintió con la cabeza y se acomodo en el asiento de cuero.

"No te daré todo la historia post-colonia," Sebastian continuo, sonriendo tensamente de una manera que le pareció a Kurt que era una historia que Sebastian recordaba a menudo. "Basta decir que el nombre Smythe es algo grande en la costa este. Creo que podemos llamarnos 'antiguos ricos' aunque decir eso seria un tanto torpe en una reunión social. Mi padre es el hijo mayor en ese imperio, a pesar de que las inclinaciones políticas que tienen casi hacen que mi abuelo lo desherede. Como sea, ellos son mis padres, mis dos hermanos mayores y yo. Julián es el mayor, aunque no por mucho. El y Olivia son lo que tu llamarías gemelos irlandeses."

Cuando Kurt miro confuso, Sebastian sonrió de una manera que Kurt sabía que significaba que estaba a punto de decir algo cruel.

"Quiere decir que nacieron con menos de un año de diferencia. Solo digamos que mis padres estaban muy ocupados celebrando su matrimonio en 1986."

"Oh," Kurt dijo, y se odio por ruborizarse. Después de todo el ya no era virgen, y no debería porque una simple mención de sexo ponerlo nervioso. Era algo acerca de Sebastian, que hacia que la sola referencia a algo sexual pareciera diez veces mas sucio.

Antes de que su rostro volviera a enfriarse, Kurt hizo un calculo matemático y se distrajo completamente de su vergüenza al darse cuenta de que Sebastian no solo era el mas joven, sino que lo era por mucho.

"Espera, así que tu hermano tiene-"

"26, si," Sebastian lo detuvo, anticipando su idea, "Y Liv tiene casi 25."

Kurt abrió su boca para hacer otra pregunto pero se detuvo, no sabia como preguntar porque alguien había nacido con tanta diferencia con sus hermanos sin que sonara de mal gusto. El saber acerca de Cooper y Blaine había sido fácil, porque Blaine ya le había dicho que a su madre le había costado volver a concebir por lo que había tardado cerca de 8 años quedar embarazada otra vez.

Finalmente se decidió por un vago, "Así que tu…"

"Fui un error," dijo Sebastian con ironía, "Aunque mi mama prefiere la palabra 'sorpresa'."

Kurt volvió a ruborizarse, esta vez la vergüenza era por obviamente haber sacado un tema que no debería haber salido, pero Sebastian solo se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

"Esta bien, sabia que te lo preguntarías."

Kurt le respondió con otro encogimiento de hombros, evitando los ojos de Sebastian tratando de volver a colocar la conversación en el carril anterior.

"Dijiste que Julián había ido a Dalton," menciono finalmente, y por ultimo hizo la conexión, "¿El fue cuando Cooper estaba ahí?"

Sebastian le sonrió como si acaba de escoger la puerta correcta en un juego de un programa de televisión, y Kurt odio sentirse un poco emocionado por aparentemente haber jugado bien.

"Ding ding ding, denle el premio al niño," Sebastian dijo, "Eso, querido mio, es todo el simple asunto de la enemistad Anderson-Smythe. De hecho el fue a Dalton con Cooper, iba un año por delante de él. Fueron amigos también, por un tiempo."

"¿Por qué solo por un tiempo?" Kurt pregunto, pero Sebastian chasqueo la lengua.

"Ahora ahora, no nos adelantemos. Lo primero que necesitas saber es que si los Smythes son considerados "antiguos ricos," los Anderson son considerados "nuevos ricos", solo entraron hace una generación. Suena dramático decirlo, pero esas cosas importan para algunas personas dentro de los círculos en los cuales nuestras familias se relacionan."

"¿Importa para ti?" Kurt no se contuvo de preguntar. El tenia unas pocas ideas sobre como funcionaba Sebastian y la familia Smythe, pero era difícil para el creer que si alguien que pensaba que Burt Hummel era lo mejor que le había pasado a Ohio fuera tan elitista sobre el dinero y el privilegio.

"No," Sebastian dijo inmediatamente, y luego volvió a sonreír, "¿Estaría saliendo contigo si lo fuera?"

"Pero tu no estas saliendo conmigo," Kurt sintió la necesidad de aclarar.

"Bien, pero tampoco saldría contigo falsamente," Sebastian enmendó. "Esas son cosas que no importan en mi familia, o para mi, mas allá de disfrutar las cosas que esa fortuna puede comprarme, pero es importante para los Andersons."

Kurt murmuro en entendimiento, tratando de unir este nuevo conocimiento a lo que el ya sabia de los Andersons por salir con Blaine. La verdad es que el no sabia mucho sobre ellos, aparte de cómo ellos se relacionaban con Blaine. Blaine nunca pareció una persona elitista, y se pregunto si Sebastian solo estaba exagerando las cosas – o si Blaine era tan diferente a lo que eran sus propios padres. Lo triste era que no se sorprendería si fuera lo ultimo. Blaine apenas interactuaba con sus padres por lo que Kurt sabía.

Pero ya era suficiente de pensar en Blaine. Se castigo a si mismo por dejar que su mente cayera en esas musarañas. Por lo menos por el verano, él tendría que parar esos pensamientos o no sobreviviría. "¿Así que los Andersons estaban que? ¿Agradecidos de que Cooper hiciera amistad con alguien de estatus?" Kurt pregunto y fue respondido con otra sonrisa aprobadora.

"Bien hecho otra ves Hummel, estoy sorprendido. Estaba seguro que ya todo el spray para el cabello y el maquillaje que usas había matado la mayoría de tu células cerebrales."

Kurt lo golpeo y el rio.

"Si, los Andersons estaban emocionadísimos," Sebastian continuo cuando dejo de reírse. "No es que Cooper y Julián se preocuparan de esas cosas, al menos según Julián. Ambos estaban en los equipos de lacrosse y esgrima, y terminaron siendo compañeros de cuarto cuando Julián estaba en su ultimo año. Eso combinado con que compartían el gusto por las bromas y los chistes inapropiados, era fácil ver porque terminaron siendo los mejores amigos."

Kurt pensó en todas las veces que estuvo con Cooper Anderson, ya que recientemente había vuelto a la casa de los Andersons y así a la vida de Blaine el pasado año. La descripción que le daba Sebastian encajaba, y Kurt se vio de repente esperanzado por conocer a Julián. Kurt no conocía mucho a Cooper, pero lo suficiente como para saber que le caía bien y que Coop era un buen juez de carácter. Si él y Julián se llevaban tan bien, quizás el hombre sea simpático a diferencia de su hermano menor.

"Todo iba a las mil maravillas, aparte de las llamadas mensuales desde la oficina del director por bromas no aceptadas," dijo Sebastian, hablando como un narrador de cuentos, su voz vibraba "y todo hubiera seguido así si solo el monitor de sala se hubiera saltado la revisión de las camas como siempre aquel día de mayo."

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunto Kurt, y esta débilmente conciente de que su voz estaba un poco jadeante a causa de la excitación pero no lo podía evitar, Sebastian sabia como contar una historia.

"Los encontraron besándose."

Kurt solo lo miro, aturdido, por algunos minutos. Sebastian sonreía como niño con zapatos nuevos, obviamente emocionado de haber choqueado completamente a Kurt.

Cuando Kurt finalmente encontró su voz de nuevo no se contuvo de casi gritar, "¡Pero Cooper no es gay!"

(El sabia que Cooper no lo era, el y Blaine habían irrumpido varias veces en las escapadas de Cooper con su novia 'terminan y vuelven' en los pasados cuatro meses. Además él le había preguntado a Blaine la orientación de Cooper después que una noche ebrio le había dicho que era el chico más lindo que jamás había visto y lo había abrazado.)

"Quizás si, quizás no," Sebastian se encogió de hombros, "No lo se, solo tenia 10 años en esa época y estaba bastante preocupado en mi propia vida como para interesarme por las conquistas de mi hermano. Especialmente el hermano mayor que solo veía los fin de semana y festivos, cuando volvía de la escuela. Todo lo que se es que se estaban besando y que los encontraron."

"¿Así que Julián es gay?" Kurt pregunto, porque aun se sentía un poco confuso y abrumado con toda esta nueva información. También estaba tratando de ignorar la voz en su cabeza que se preguntaba si Blaine sabia que su hermano solía besar a chicos (el estaba casi seguro de que no) así también ignoraba la urgencia de querer mandarle un mensaje de texto a Blaine inmediatamente con toda esta nueva información. Ignoro la urgencia.

"Nop," dijo Sebastian.

"¿Bi?" Kurt pregunto. (Él se había replanteado las ideas sobre la bisexualidad desde su discusión con Blaine hace cerca de un año atrás.)

"Nop," Sebastian dijo y sonrió otra vez.

"Ok, vas a tener que ayudarme aquí, porque al menos que me haya estado relacionando con las personas equivocadas, los chicos heteros no se andan besando con chicos heteros," Kurt dijo finalmente, levantando las manos en frustración.

Sebastian sonrió, lo que parecía ser su estado predeterminado. "Ni siquiera me voy a meter ahí, podría decir mucho acerca de tu saliendo con la gente equivocada," dijo con aire satisfecho, "Mayormente porque me molesta demasiado tu mirada plumífera. Julián es solo sexual. Dice que le gustan las cosas lindas, y por la variedad de personas que ha llevado a casa a través de los años, creo que es una descripción bastante acertada. A Julián le gusta el sexo y no es muy selectivo de donde viene mientras la persona sea atractiva."

"Genial," Kurt gimió enterrando el rostro entre las manos, tratando de procesar esa información, "Vienes de una familia de ninfómanas. Ahora todo tiene sentido."

Se pregunto por un minuto si Sebastian se ofendería por la broma, Blaine ciertamente lo hubiera estado. Pero Sebastian solo se rio muy fuerte y pareció alagado consigo mismo cuando Kurt lo miro.

"Tengo que decirles eso. Creo que será una anécdota interesante para compartir en el plato principal, ¿cierto?"

Kurt estuvo seguro que su rostro debía verse horrorizado, y estaba a punto de comenzar a arrastrarse si eso hacia que Sebastian no lo humillara en la cena, pero la expresión de Sebastian se suavizo a algo más cariñoso lo cual era… extraño. Tal como rápidamente apareció, rápidamente fue remplazado por esa sonrisa despiadada que siempre llevaba, y Kurt se pregunto si quizás se lo había imaginado.

"No te preocupes, perdedor. Puedo comportarme como un idiota contigo sin revelar nuestra cubierta," dijo, girándolo los ojos a Kurt, "Puedes relajarte, pareciera que fueras a tener un aneurisma – y ¿te esta latiendo la vena de la frente? No es tu mejor rostro, aunque es una mejora a tu rostro normal."

Kurt lo miro con el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo sino que sentir alivio.

"¿Qué sucedió con Cooper y Julián?" pregunto en vez de defender su apariencia. Además, quería saber.

"El torbellino de rumores arraso, y nuestros padres se enteraron. Fue un gran escandalo, quiero decir, ser gay era menos aceptado hace una década atrás ¿sabias?" Dijo Sebastian, y la mirada que le dio a Kurt fue de inclusiva comprensión y decepción contra el mundo. Kurt se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que no se llevaban bien, ambos estaban en el mismo bote por lo menos con el hecho de cómo el mundo los veía. Aparentemente eso era suficiente para sentir un poco de compañerismo con Sebastian.

"A los Andersons les dio un ataque, acusaron a Julian de corromper a su hijo y sacaron a Cooper del colegio," Sebastian continuo. "Hablaron de demandar a Dalton por inmoralidad, pero nunca hicieron el caso. Julián estaba con el corazón roto, Cooper fue a la escuela militar en su último año de secundaria, y por lo que se no han hablado desde ahí. Y así ha habido mala leche entre los Smythes y los Anderson por casi 8 años a causa de todo eso."

"¿Entonces por qué Blaine no fue a Dalton en su primer año?," Kurt reflexiono, conectando ideas en su cabeza. "¿Por qué lo enviaron a una escuela publica?"

"Asumo, aunque no creo que el sepa esto," Sebastian agrego. "Estoy seguro que cuando se enteraron de que Blaine realmente era gay, creyeron que Dalton no podría arruinarlo mas de lo que pensaban que ya estaba, así que al final lo enviaron."

Kurt pensó en Sebastian largo rato, mientras Sebastian guardaba silencio mientras el sorteaba un repentino estallido de tráfico que amenazaba con reducir la velocidad cuando la hora pico comenzaba en la carretera.

Se pregunto si Sebastian sabia acerca del ataque que sufrió Blaine y la causa por la que Blaine fue enviado a Dalton. Se pregunto porque si Sebastian sabía esta información sobre sus hermanos no se la comento a Blaine. Se pregunto porque la estaba compartiendo con el ahora. También se pregunto si habría repercusiones legales si tomaba esta teleserie digna de una historia y la ponía en un guion.

Lo que no dejaba de preguntarse era porque Sebastian no había ido a Dalton hasta este último año.

"Entonces, ¿es porque eso que estabas detrás de Blaine?" Kurt pregunto cuando volvieron a moverse con más rapidez por la carretera. Ni siquiera había sido consiente de lo que iba a preguntar. "¿Por esta historia familiar?"

Sebastian lanzo otra mirada a Kurt, y Kurt no pudo leer su expresión.

"Tengo que admitir que cuando escuche hablar de Blaine Anderson, ex líder Warblers, estaba intrigado por la conexión," Sebastian admitió. "Había escuchado hablar mucho de Cooper a través de los años por Julián, que creo que una parte de mi tenia curiosidad por ver si el joven Anderson difería mucho de su descripción."

"¿Y?" Kurt pregunto.

"Y teniendo en cuenta que nunca conocí en persona a Cooper no sabría decir," Sebastian admitió, "Pero el Blaine que conocí no encaja con la historia de su hermano. El definitivamente tiene su propia identidad."

"Oh" es todo lo que Kurt pudo decir. No estaba seguro si era lo que el esperaba escuchar, no estaba seguro que era lo que quería escuchar, pero de alguna manera la respuesta lo dejo sintiéndose en desacuerdo. No sabría decir si estaba decepcionado de que el atractivo de Blaine para Sebastian no tuviera comparación o si estaba decepcionado de que lo que sea que termino siendo Blaine para Sebastian fuera aparentemente aun mas intrigante si siguió buscándolo.

Cuando el silencio entre ellos se sintió demasiado largo, demasiado tenso. Kurt hablo de nuevo para romperlo.

"Así que, ¿Qué exactamente le hubieras dicho a tus padres si hubieras terminado saliendo de verdad con Blaine? Si las cosas eran tan malas entre sus familias como tu lo haces sonar, habría sido un problema, ¿cierto?"

"¿Quién dijo que yo quería salir con Blaine?" Sebastian dijo con una mueca claramente sexual que hizo a Kurt sentirse como si necesitara una ducha.

"Ug, olvide por un momento con quien estaba hablando," Kurt respondió, "Error mio."

Sebastian solo hizo otra mueca y se rio cuando Kurt se estremeció con disgusto.

"Ya sabes, para alguien que paso todo el año pasado tratando de no mencionar a Blaine y a mi en una misma frase, y mucho menos referirse a nosotros saliendo juntos, estas bastante interesado en mis pasados intereses de repente."

Kurt se ruborizo una vez mas, odiaba que Sebastian estuviera en lo correcto y que su propio subconsciente lo traicionara al hacerle hablar de lo que mas quería evadir. Es decir, Blaine.

"Lo se que sea, era solo una pregunta," dijo Kurt, tratando de dejarlo pasar.

"Hmmm, quizás," Sebastian lo considero por un momento. "Creo que no importa ya que eres a ti al final a quien voy a llevar a conocer a mami."

Kurt se encogió de hombros y recogió pelusas imaginarias de su pantalón. Realmente quería dejar de hablar ahora.

"Nunca te he preguntado que piensa Blaine de todo este arreglo," Sebastian presiono, "De nuestro falso noviazgo y todo eso. No creo que sea algo que el haya aceptado alegremente."

Kurt se encogió de hombros otra vez, respiro de manera uniforme a través de un nariz para evitar entrar en pánico. "No es como si nuestro noviazgo sea real," dijo dando rodeos, "Así que no es la gran cosa."

"¿Por qué encuentro eso difícil de creer?" Sebastian contrarresto, "Quizás no conozco tan bien a tu precioso pequeño juguete como tu, pero Blaine no parece el tipo de gente que quiere compartir, incluso aunque sea una mentira."

"No es su problema," murmuro Kurt, rogándole a dios que Sebastian lo dejara pasar.

Aparentemente, creer era algo necesario para que te escucharan tus plegarias, porque Sebastian no lo dejo pasar.

"¿No es su problema?" Sebastian pregunto, sonando honestamente incrédulo, "Jesús, se podría pensar que rompiste con el por toda la consideración que le estas dando a sus sentimientos. Después de todo lo pasado el ultimo año, no espere una actitud como esta de tu parte Kurtikins."

"Si, bueno, las cosas cambian," dijo Kurt, sonando mas amargo de lo que pretendía.

"Oh ¿en serio? Sebastian pregunto, "Así que si no tienes que arrancar de nuestras citas por el-"

"Citas falsas," Corrigió Kurt.

"Citas falsas," Sebastian dijo, "Entonces que ¿él también tiene permitido tener 'citas falsas'? Por si tengo la necesidad de otro novio falso para las noches del verano."

Eso dolió, mucho más de lo que Kurt quería. Dolió porque le recordó que Blaine se había ido (un dolor que seguía fresco después de dos días). Dolía porque le hacia pensar en el hecho de que Blaine podía tener citas reales con quien quisiera ahora. Y dolía porque, no importaba lo mucho que odiaba tenia que admitir, que Blaine era mucho mas deseable que el. No era que Kurt quisiera que Sebastian lo deseara (dios, de solo pensar en eso le daban ganas de vomitar), pero era un recordatorio de que Sebastian quería a Blaine. Que el buscaría a Blaine incluso como novio falso, que solo las circunstancias hacían que el estuviera ahí. Kurt estaba cansado de sentirse tan poco deseado, incluso para alguien como Sebastian.

Para empeorarlo empezó a sentir ganas de llorar. Apretó la parte interior de su muslo para evitarlo, porque eso era algo que definitivamente el no permitiría que Sebastian viera.

Puesto que al parecer la verdad saldría tarde o temprano, decidió dejarla salir el mismo.

"Blaine puede tener citas con quien quiera," escupió, todavía mirando fijamente por la ventana así Sebastian no podría ver la humedad a través de sus pestañas. "Buena suerte con esa cita dado que el esta a 2.000 kilómetros de distancia."

"¿Qué?" Sebastian sonó tan sorprendido que Kurt no pudo evitar mirarlo. La confusión en el rostro del chico era tan cómica que casi hizo que el dolor de la conversación valiera la pena. Al menos Kurt ya no sentía la necesidad de llorar. Tanto.

"Blaine estará en California por el verano," Kurt aclaro, "No regresara hasta finales de Agosto. Campamento musical."

Sebastian lo miro intensamente, pero a Kurt no le importo lo que el otro chico estuviera pensando, el no daría mas detalles al menos que Sebastian preguntara.

Lo cual por supuesto hizo.

"En serio Kurt, si esto es alguna clase de estrategia para mantenerme alejado de tu pequeño bailarín no es muy buena, no es como si no pudiera pasarme por allá y averiguar."

"Hazlo," Kurt soltó, "Después de todo lo que me contaste, estoy seguro que los Andersons amaran verte."

Sebastian frunció el ceño y se quedo mirando a Kurt hasta que se forzó a volver los ojos a la carretera.

"¿De verdad esta en California?"

"¿Eso no fue lo que dije?" Kurt dio de golpe.

"No tienes porque morder mi cabeza, Jesús," Sebastian murmuro. "Siento que para mi sea tan poco creíble que tu chico perfecto se haya marchado y haya dejado a su novio por el varano, especialmente porque este es tu ultimo verano antes de la universidad."

"Si bueno, somos dos," Kurt murmuro de vuelta, "aunque técnicamente no lo hizo. Abandonar a su novio si."

No estaba seguro porque el le daba esa información, especialmente después de haber tratado de evadir ese tema desde que se encontró con Sebastian en Lima Bean. Supuso que quizás se dio cuenta que dolía mas ocultarlo que decirlo.

"¿Qué?" dijo Sebastian otra vez, y Kurt podría estar disfrutando ver a Sebastian nervioso si no fuera porque toda esta maldita situación apestara tanto. "¿Tu… terminaste con el?"

Kurt no estaba seguro porque, pero se sintió extrañamente alagado que Sebastian asumiera que el era el que había dejado a Blaine.

"No exactamente," admitió a regañadientes. "Mira, no quiero hablar de eso."

Sebastian lo siguió mirando a escondidas cada vez que podía quitar los ojos de la carretera, y Kurt hubiera criticado su manera de conducir y se hubiera quejado sobre no querer morir joven y hermoso, pero se sentía como si fuera a llorar otra vez así que abrir la boca no era probablemente la mejor idea.

Sin embargo estaba seguro, que Sebastian lo presionaría de todos modos. No había manera que el chico se pusiera compasivo y dejara pasar la oportunidad.

Pero Sebastian lo sorprendió de nuevo. No presiono, ni volvió a nombrar a Blaine en el resto del trayecto, aunque seguía viendo a Kurt como si fuera un espécimen extraño bajo un cristal y el tratara de averiguar que lo haría mover. Kurt se concentro en parecer lo mas opaco posible, manteniendo sus escudos con toda su fuerza.

El resto del trayecto fue una mezcla de silencios intercalados que alguna que otra animada conversación sobre pequeños datos que Kurt debería saber sobre sus 'citas falsas'.

Al momento que llegaron a la casa de Sebastian Kurt sabia que habían empezado a salir el 5 de mayo, que su primera cita había sido en un restaurant de sushi en Columbus (Kurt le había dicho que tenia suerte a el le gustara el sushi porque ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera sido alérgico al pescado? Sebastian solo se encogió de hombros como si la suerte fuera solo un hecho en su vida. Probablemente lo era)

Kurt ya sabia los nombres de los hermanos, se aprendió el de el papa y la mama que eran Charlotte y Gregory y que el apellido del novio Brian era Wilton (otro mas de una familia de 'antiguos ricos', aparentemente). Sebastian no había entrado en muchos detalles, diciéndole que si ellos estuvieran de verdad saliendo no tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar de sus familias. ('mucho follar' había dicho, 'no mucho bla bla'. Kurt trato de apartar la nausea y el disgusto, prometiéndose que sin importar lo que Sebastian pensara no iba a dejar que los Smythes pensaran en el como un 'revolcón' de largo plazo). Asimismo Sebastian no tenia ningún interés en la familia de Kurt ('Se todo lo que tengo que saber de ellos gracias al fanatismo de mi padre', dijo 'no quiero tener que escucharlo de ti también'.)

El pequeño intercambio de conversación pudo haber sido superficial y entremezclado con varios insultos pero sirvió como distracción para los pensamientos de Kurt. Al momento que llegaron a la casa de Sebastian, Kurt tenía sus lágrimas y su dolor tan guardados como si estuvieran en la bóveda de un banco. Cuando Sebastian lo miro para comprobar su estado con una pequeña sonrisa, Kurt se pregunto si quizás esa había sido la intención de Sebastian todo este tiempo. Si esa era solo una señal más de que Sebastian era humano después de todo, y que era capaz de empatizar, lo cual nunca dejaba de sentirse extraño, de eso Kurt estaba seguro.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en las motivaciones de Sebastian, porque cuando se giraron y Kurt pudo mirar a través del parabrisas lo único que puso pensar fue en.

"Santo cielo."

Aparentemente lo dijo en voz alta porque Sebastian se rio otra vez.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

"Santo cielo."

Sebastian se rio, pero a Kurt no le importo porque 'Santo Cielo'.

"¡Esto no es una casa, es un maldito patrimonio!" respiro cuando pudo encontrar aire y parar de mirar con los ojos y la boca abierta.

"¿Te perdiste la conversación sobre los 'antiguos ricos'? Vamos Kurt, esto no debería sorprenderte tanto," Sebastian le reprendió, pero le seguía sonriendo a Kurt, y Kurt sonreía como un niño que ve por primera vez Disneylandia.

"No sabia que existían lugares así en Ohio," dijo Kurt en voz baja, mirando a ambos lados de la ventana tratando de no perderse nada. "Ni siquiera sabia que existían lugares así fuera de las películas."

Patrimonio incluso era una palabra demasiado pequeña para describir la extensión de la casa y los jardines que se expandían antes los ojos de Kurt mientras el auto se iba deteniendo en el camino de la entrada (y de verdad era un camino hacia la entrada, era una larga curva que cruzaba una abertura de paredes altas de piedra y que luego serpenteaba hacia la casa principal).

La casa en si era gigantesca, una obra maestra arquitectónica con variedad de líneas y colores, madera y piedra. El resplandor de la luz de la caída de la tarde desde la multitud de ventanas solo la hacia mas hermosa, le daba un aire cálido y acogedor donde era mas fácil imponer frialdad si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Hacia a Kurt sentirse como si estuviera entrando en un cuento de hadas o en un sueño que era a la vez fascinante y aterrador.

Ya le gustaba demasiado la casa para ser algo que de alguna manera pertenecía a Sebastian.

"Sabias que ya de por si, tienes los ojos fuera de orbita, esa mirada no ayuda," Se burlo Sebastian. Kurt quería discutir pero estaba seguro que se estaba comiendo el lugar con los ojos.

"Como sea," murmuro entre dientes y se volvió a sentar en su asiento. No podía dejar de mirar, pero trato de hacerlo más discretamente por el resto de la jornada.

Menos de un minuto después se acercaron a lo que parecía un garaje enorme, suficientemente grande como para albergar una flota de vehículos pero que en realidad solo mantenía cuatro. Sebastian se estaciono en el espacio vacío en el extremo izquierdo y apago el motor.

Un millón de preguntas y preocupaciones corrieron por la mente de Kurt, porque ahora que el shock de la casa había desaparecido se dio cuenta que estaban aquí y que en unos pocos minutos tendría que interpretar el papel del novio de Sebastian en una casa llena de extraños. Se sintió repentina y completamente poco preparado, lo único que sabia es que estaba seguro que arruinaría esto. ¿Como creyó que podrían sacar todo esto adelante?

"Escucha," Sebastian empezó, sonando igual de nervioso que Kurt, lo cual no ayudaba a Kurt con sus nervios. Sebastian no alcanzo a terminar, porque entre el pánico de Kurt, buscando ilógicamente por la salida mas cercana sus ojos se posaron sobre algo que distrajo sus temores por completo.

"Oh Dios Mio," exhalo, con voz reverente, inmediatamente salió del auto antes de que Sebastian se diera cuenta que se estaba moviendo.

Se había estacionado al lado del auto mas maravilloso que Kurt había visto, e incluso si todo el resto de la noche se iba a la mierda estaba total y completamente seguro que valdría la pena solo por haber tenido la oportunidad de ver esto.

"Tienes un Aston Martin," suspiro, "No puedo creer que tengas un Aston Martin."

Sebastian se le acerco con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho casi de manera defensiva aunque su rostro seguía abierto por lo que Kurt analizo que solo era un hábito en vez de la muestra de su humor actual.

"Si, ¿y?"

"¿Y?" Kurt dijo con desprecio, "¿Y? ¿Estas bromeando? Esta cosa es maravillosa. ¿Porque demonios estas manejando eso cuando tienes un Aston Martin en tu garaje?" Hizo un gesto hacia el Mustang de Sebastian, (que había que admitir igual era lindo) como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado mortal. La verdad es por lo que a Kurt respecta era claramente lo que estaba cometiendo al ignorar un auto como ese en frente de él.

Sebastian seguía sonriéndole como si Kurt fuera parte de un show muy entretenido.

"Bueno, por tres razones en realidad," dijo eventualmente cuando estuvo claro que Kurt quería una respuesta. "Primero, porque es el auto de mi padre; segundo porque el volante esta en el lado contrario lo que hace manejar un poco mas difícil de lo que necesita ser (Kurt giro los ojos); y tercero, el mio es rojo." Acaricio con su pulgar a su auto rojo manzana con una gran sonrisa. Kurt no estaba seguro si había juzgado tan severamente a Sebastian antes, lo que es mucho decir.

"Tu-yo... yo ni siquiera se como responder a eso," Kurt farfullo. "No puedo creer que me acuses a mi de ser una niña cuando eres tu el que elige a su auto por el color."

Sebastian se rio y se encogió de hombros como si no le importara lo que pensara Kurt, lo que probablemente era cierto.

Kurt lo ignoro, volviéndose hacia el auto en cuestión y observarlo por un minuto, con los ojos absorbiendo cada detalle, luego rozar con la mano cada línea- asegurándose de mantener su palma a un centímetro del auto. Solo quería absorber la magnificencia, sin arriesgarse a dejar huellas sobre el.

Sebastian se rio de nuevo, y Kurt empezó a sentirse realmente molesto por el ruido, mayormente porque parecía estar dirigido a él.

"Sabes que no es la Mona Lisa o algo así," Sebastian se rio, "En realidad puedes tocarlo, es solo un auto."

Kurt estaba a punto de da darle una conferencia a Sebastian de como la frase 'es solo un auto' era completamente inadecuada para describir el vehículo en cuestión (era el hijo de Burt después de todo) pero Sebastian le hizo tragar todas sus palabras saltando poco ceremoniosamente sobre la capucha, haciéndolo rebotar y agitarse. Kurt estaba absolutamente seguro que le daría un ataque cardiaco.

"¡No puedes hacer eso!" grito, tratando de tirar a Sebastian. "¿Te das cuenta en lo que estas saltando? ¡Esto no es una simple... simple... camioneta!"

"Relájate, Jesús," Se burlo Sebastian. "No voy a romperlo."

"No se trata solo de romperlo, aunque adhiriéndole el peso de tu enorme ego debería también preocuparme por eso," Kurt soltó, "Se trata de respetar la belleza y artesanía, y no lanzarse sobre el como si fuera un simple modelo barato."

La expresión de Sebastian cambio de repente y Kurt se preocupo de que quizás hubiera llegado demasiado lejos, pero luego se percato de que Sebastian estaba mirando detrás de él.

"Sabes hijo, ya me gusta el."

Kurt trago con dificultad y giro para hacerle frente a un hombre que evidentemente era el papa de Sebastian de pie detrás de él usando una familiar, aunque un poco mas cálida sonrisa.

"Señor Smythe," chillo, recorriendo los últimos minutos de conversación preguntándose si ya había metido la pata. Demasiado para primeras impresiones.

El señor Smythe sin embargo, parecía divertido. La sonrisita de suficiencia se transformo en una genuina sonrisa mientras daba un paso para acercarse, sosteniendo una mano a Kurt.

"Llámame Greg, por favor," dijo mientras Kurt estrechaba la mano que le ofrecía. "Es un real placer el conocerte finalmente Kurt, hemos oído mucho sobre ti."

Kurt levanto una ceja a Sebastian quien solo dio un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y gesticulo una mueca, indicando que él no había hablado de Kurt mas de lo necesario. Kurt giro los ojos, pero coloco una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se giro frente al padre de Sebastian otra vez.

"Es un placer conocerlo también, señor," se las arreglo para emitir una voz mucho mas tranquila, aunque aun podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas, "Siento que, um, yo solo estaba-"

El señor Smythe rio amablemente e hizo un gesto para que Kurt dejara de intentar disculparse. "Nada de que disculparse, aprecio que una persona entienda la belleza de un buen auto, dios sabe que ninguno de mis hijos lo hace. Tienes a quien salir. Burt Hummel siempre me pareció la clase de hombre que tenia intereses en los autos finos, especialmente dado a la posesión de su exitoso negocio de taller mecánico."

La sonrisa de Kurt se ensancho, primero por la alabanza y segundo porque ahora comprendía que Sebastian no esta bromeando con eso de que su padre era completamente un fan con lo que se refería a Burt.

"Oh, Estoy completamente seguro de que mi padre estaría mucho mas emocionado que yo," Kurt confirmo.

"Bueno, tenemos que juntarnos alguna vez entonces, feliz le dejaría hurgar bajo su capo en intercambio de algo de tiempo en su cerebro sobre sus planes políticos para el siguiente año," El señor Smythe concluyo, y Kurt siguió sonriendo incluso cuando no se podía imaginar explicándole a su padre que estaba saliendo con Sebastian y menos invitándolo a la residencia Smythe para conocer a sus potenciales nuevos parientes, lo que exactamente era lo que el papa de Sebastian estaba sugiriendo.

"Estoy seguro que le encantaría," compenso, y luego se prometió revisar todas las llamadas telefónicas por el verano para detener a su padre de recibir una invitación inesperada del señor Smythe.

Sebastian finalmente se bajo del auto y se acercó a ellos, y a Kurt le divierto un poco verlo inquieto como si no se sintiera del todo cómodo. Definitivamente disfrutaba verlo incomodo a diferencia de su normal cara compuesta.

El señor Smythe considero a su hijo un momento y pareció llegar a una conclusión, aunque Kurt no pudo decir cual.

"Bueno chicos," dijo finalmente. "Solo vine aquí a decirles que no se entretuvieran mucho, tu madre ya casi tiene la cena servida. Resérvense el gran tour para mas tarde."

"Claro," dijo Sebastian, y su voz sonó firme, sin demostrar ninguno de los nervios que estaba sintiendo, "No creo que Kurt quiera un tour de todas maneras. Estoy claramente seguro que hay solo una habitación en la que esta interesado, y si ves ese dormitorio lo habrás visto todo ¿cierto, bebe?"

Estaba sonriendo de nuevo ahora, y cuando el significado entro en Kurt su rostro se puso mucho más rojo que antes. Se había distraído demasiado ante el sobrenombre que le había tomado un par de segundos darse cuenta que Sebastian acababa de decirle a su padre que Kurt solo estaba interesado en su dormitorio, oh dios.

El señor Smythe no parecía molesto por la insinuación, pero tampoco pareció tomarlo demasiado serio para el alivio de Kurt.

"Vamos Seb, no avergüences a Kurt solo porque tu estas nervioso por que él nos conozca," reprendió gentilmente. "Sé que nunca has hecho esto antes, pero generalmente cuando tu traes un chico a casa a conocer a sus padres, la idea es que se sientan cómodos no mortificados."

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y miro con un poco de disculpa, pero Kurt apenas se molesto para su sorpresa. Estaba mucho mas preocupado procesando el 'nunca has hecho esto antes' para apreciar la cara de disculpa de Sebastian por segunda vez.

_Él nunca había traído a alguien a cas_a, Kurt pensó._ Claro, quizás para follar, pero nunca a conocer a sus padres, nunca como un_ **novio.**

No estaba seguro porque estaba tan sorprendido pero lo estaba, y también se sentía como si toda la velada fuera mucho más importante de lo que inicialmente había asumido. Falsa relación o no, él era ahora y lo seria para siempre el primer novio que Sebastian Smythe llevaría a casa a conocer a su familia.

O Sebastian no se preocupaba de la importancia del evento o estaba escondiendo sus emociones muy hábilmente. Kurt no se sorprendería en descubrir que ninguno de ellas era verdad- o quizás un poco de ambas.

El señor Smythe sonrió a ambos una vez más. "Bueno, los dejo por un par de minutos pero no se demoren mucho ¿ok? Recuerdo mi juventud demasiado bien para saber el atractivo del asiento trasero de un auto, y tu madre hará un berrinche si la cena se enfría."

Con esto les guiño un ojo con un tono de complicidad y regreso a la casa. Kurt trato desesperadamente de convencerse a si mismo que el padre de Sebastian no había insinuado dejarlos solos por un rato de placer antes de la cena. La sonrisa de Sebastian no lo estaba ayudando a fingir.

"Ese es mi papa," Sebastian arrastro las palabras después de que el hombre en cuestión desapareciera en la entrada de la casa principal.

"Parece agradable," dijo Kurt, porque dejando de lado las insinuaciones (sin duda un rasgo compartido entre padre e hijo) era cierto. No se parecía en nada a la figura aterrorizante que Kurt había compuesto en su mente cuando trato de unir todos los retazos de información que había obtenido de Sebastian.

"Como sea," dijo Sebastian, con un displicente levantamiento de barbilla y mirando un poco malhumorado, "Te dije que le gustarías, después de todo eres el hijo de su maldito ídolo."

Kurt giro los ojos, pero no pudo evitar suavizar su mirada al reconocer un poco de nervios en la postura de Sebastian. Si el resto de la tarde continuaba así Kurt creería que podría sobrevivirla y vivir para contarla.

"¿Vamos?" pregunto, tendiéndole una mano a Sebastian cuando parecía que el chico se quedaría en el garaje malhumorado en vez de llevar a Kurt a conocer a su familia.

Sebastian quedo mirando la mano extendida por un largo momento antes de pasar por delante de Kurt, ignorándolo descaradamente mientras caminaba hacia la entrada.

"¿Vienes?" lo llamo, con el tono duro de nuevo, ahora que ya no tenían una audiencia para la cual interpretar el personaje.

Kurt se irrito pero trato de mantener la calma tratando de convencerse de que Sebastian solo actuaba así para obtener una reacción. Se apresuró en seguirle el ritmo a Sebastian quien avanzaba hacia la puerta principal, incluso aunque era claro que Sebastian apuraba el paso tratando de dejar a Kurt atrás.

¿De verdad podía ser tan infantil?

Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, Sebastian se detuvo un momento, respiro profundamente como si estuviera preparándose para entrar en la celda de los leones. Los nervios de Kurt volvieron, pero no dejo que se le notara. Kurt Hummel podía ser un verdadero actor cuando quería serlo.

Unos segundos después Sebastian abría la puerta y le hacia un gesto a Kurt para que entrara. Podía escuchar el clamor de voces desde los interiores de la casa, e inmediatamente se vio envuelto entre la calidez de la luz y las risas.

Sebastian cerro la puerta tras de él y empujo a Kurt hacia adelante con una mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Solo un paso antes de entrar en el comedor, se inclino hacia adelante y le susurro en el oído a Kurt.

"No eches a perder esto."

Kurt piso fuerte el pie de Sebastian en represalia y puso su mejor sonrisa al escuchar a Sebastian maldecir detrás de él.

* * *

Kurt no estaba seguro que era lo que esperaba de los Smythes, pero cuando la cena termino y estaban todos sentados en la mesa con el postre y el café frente a ellos estuvo seguro que todas las expectativas que había tenido se habían hecho agua.

En cierta manera, pensó, eran muy parecidos a su hogar - cálido y acogedor donde hubiera sido mas fácil ser frio e impuesto, si hubieran sido menos de lo que eran.

Lo recibieron muy fácilmente, lo hicieron parte de las discusiones sin hacerlo sentir como si estuviera en un estrado, mostrando un verdadero interés en lo que tenia que decir. Se burlaban entre ellos como lo hace la familia, molestando a Kurt por estar saliendo con Sebastian (Kurt casi se pierde cuando Greg da como hecho un lavado de cerebro ya que según él es 'la única explicación para que mi hijo traiga un chico a casa tan fuera de su liga') Kurt no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que se había reído y sonreído tanto.

En las pocas horas que pasaron juntos durante la comida, Kurt se dio cuenta que ellos le habían hecho sentir mas bienvenido de lo que lo habían hecho sentir los Andersons en el año y medio que llevaba saliendo con su hijo. El pensamiento lo inundo mientras estaba siendo envuelto en un torbellino de jovialidad y de real sentido de familia que los Smythes poseían.

Eran encantadores como familia, pero individualmente eran fascinantes también, cada uno diferente al otro y al mismo tiempo iguales, como una pieza única en un puzle. Kurt se encontró tan enamorado de ellos, como ellos parecían de él.

La madre de Sebastian, Charlotte como ella había insistido que la llamara, era en cada pulgada la matriarca benevolente, maternal con todos sus hijos en cada parte de su vida haciéndolo con tanto amor y afecto que ninguno de ellos podía estar descontento. Greg se reía a carcajadas y se burlaba, giraba los ojos a las payasadas de su esposa mirándola con tal adoración que Kurt evitaba con frecuencia sus ojos porque se sentía que se estaba introduciendo en algo íntimo y privado. Le recordaba la manera en que su padre miraba a Carole cuando pensada que nadie lo estaba observando.

Los hermanos de Sebastian no eran nada parecido a lo que Kurt había imaginado, e incluso ahora que los conocía no pensaba que podrían haber sido de otra manera. Olivia era dulce, atrevida e inteligente, seguía el ritmo de los insultos de los chicos y las bromas, y al segundo estaba sacudiendo sus rizos oscuros (definitivamente los había heredado de su madre, mientras que los chicos habían heredado el cabello de su padre), le sonreía a su prometido con una mirada tan inocente que Kurt no hubiera creído que era las misma chica de no haberlo visto con sus propios ojos. Brian era mucho mas serio que la familia Smythe, pero sonreía con indulgencia a su futura esposa y hablaba con Greg acerca de política y negocios en una manera que parecía muy familiar.

Kurt supo rápidamente, mientras Liv insistía en que se sentara al lado de ella, que ella y Brian habían crecido juntos a causa de las conexión entre familias. Ella le confidenciado que era prácticamente un matrimonio arreglado, y que su interior feminista se habría opuesto si no fuera porque amaba tan locamente a Brian en primer lugar.

Cuando se entero de que Kurt se dirigía a Nueva York en Septiembre ella inmediatamente empezó a regalarle cuentos de la ciudad. Ella estaba terminado una maestría en Literatura en NYU y Brian se había graduado recientemente de la Escuela de Leyes de Columbia e iba a trabajar con su padre en la ciudad. Por un par de minutos, mientras ella detallaba todas las tiendas que quería visitar con Kurt una vez estuvieran en la ciudad, Kurt trato de olvidar que los planes eran todo una fantasía- que el y Sebastian no estaban saliendo de verdad y que para cuando llegue Septiembre su falsa relación estará terminada y quizás no vuelva a ver a Olivia nunca mas.

Luego tenemos a Julian. Quien es un artista. Julian quien ha pasado dos semestres en Parsons, y medio años en Berkeley. Julian quien vivió en Alemania 6 meses y ha viajado por el resto de Europa el resto del año. Julian quien poseía una bizarra combinación entre participativo y distante. Julian, el único de los hijos Smythe con los ojos azules de su padre. Julian quien aparentemente acostumbraba a besar a Cooper. Julian quien era devastadoramente hermoso.

Para cuando la cena finalizo Kurt estaba completamente seguro que estaba un poco enamorado. Como si la mirada que Sebastian le daba no fuera ya de por si una indicación de ello. (Duras miradas) él no había sido muy sutil tampoco.

La cosa es que, no era que Julian era agradable a la vista, lo cual definitivamente era. Demonios, porque si fuera por mirar, Kurt tendría que admitir a regañadientes que encontraba a Sebastian ligeramente mas atractivo que su hermano. Y no es como si él se sintiera atraído por Julian en una manera sexual o romántica. Era que el hombre era tan completamente diferente a lo que Kurt conocía, que no podía evitar sentirse atraído por el. Había algo en la manera en que hablaba sobre el espíritu libre que Kurt sentía en su misma alma, y se sentía cómodo con la idea de que había gente en el mundo quien parecía entender esa parte de el que nadie en Ohio parecía comprender.

Más que ninguno de ellos, el que más fascinaba a Kurt era el mismo Sebastian. Habían sido obligados a sentarse opuestamente al final de la mesa, así que la presión de tener contacto físico con la persona que estas de novio se redujo. La conversación nunca dejo de ser grupal, y si Kurt hubiera querido probablemente hubiera podido pretender que Sebastian no existía. Sin embargo, durante la cena Kurt se encontró sentado mirando al chico al frente de él, quien de repente le pareció un enigma más que nunca.

Sebastian es, para Kurt, más o menos como él era aquí; o al menos a lo que realmente Kurt estaba familiarizado. Seguía haciendo burlas, haciendo comentarios sarcásticos y colocando apodos, seguía haciendo mas referencias a su vida sexual de las que Kurt quería ni siquiera pensar, y aun seguía comportándose con ese sentido del ego y seguridad que constantemente sorprendía, molestaba (y, había que admitirlo, impresionaba un poco) a Kurt. Pero sus barreras de alguna manera se suavizaron también. Sus bromas eran más cariñosas que crueles, los sobrenombres eran menos ofensivos que los de siempre, cuando estaban dirigidos a Kurt. Era muy obvio, al verlo interactuar con ellos, que Sebastian amaba a su familia y se sentía seguro de que también lo amaban.

Kurt no estaba seguro de porque esperaba que fuera diferente, pero sabia que lo había esperado. Se pregunto si alguna vez seria capaz de mirar a Sebastian de la misma manera después de esta noche, y si no (probablemente no, definitivamente no) era algo bueno o peligroso. No había sido capaz de aclarar su mente después del café, y se sintió mas nervioso por las dos horas camino de regreso a casa con el chico frente a el de lo que se había sentido acerca de conocer a toda la familia Smythe.

Era mucho más fácil cuando Sebastian era solo el villano en la historia de Kurt. Kurt no estaba seguro como lidiar con su demonio personal cuando poco a poco se estaba humanizando frente a sus ojos.

Kurt fue distraído de sus peligrosos pensamientos por una mano en su brazo. Se giro para ver a Charlotte sonriéndole y no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Pensó que ella y Carole se llevarían muy bien incluso aunque Carole suele usar pantalones color acido y estaba seguro que Charlotte jamás había usado algo que no sea un diseño en toda su vida.

"Kurt tienes que venir al Club con nosotros el domingo," dijo, y el sabia que no solo era una invitación de cortesía, Ella realmente quería incluirlo.

"¿El Club?" pregunto, un poco confundido, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo. El y Sebastian no habían hablado antes sobre futuras 'citas', solo se habían enfocado en superar esta noche, y no estaba seguro que debería hacer aquí. Era realmente difícil caminar entre la línea de falso novio y novio real, y no estaba seguro que era lo que Sebastian quería que el dijera.

"El club de campo," Julian explico, girando sus ojos como si eso fuera la personificación de 'aburrido', pero aun así sonreía. "Brian y Livvie juegan un torneo de parejas y obligan a la familia entera a ir y animarlos."

"Oh, um," Kurt tartamudeo, buscando desesperadamente a Sebastian por alguna pista de lo que debería decir. Sebastian le dio algún tipo de frenética señal con los ojos, pero Kurt no podía entender si significaba '¡tienes que decir que si!' o '¡No se te ocurra decir que si!'

"Por supuesto que Kurt tiene que venir," Olivia añadió, sonriendo a Sebastian, "Él es prácticamente de la familia ahora, ¿cierto Sebby?"

Sebastian se giro a mirar a su hermana, y esa mirada era más fácil de leer pero tampoco ayudo mucho a Kurt.

"No lo se..." dijo tratando de esquivar la respuesta, y Charlotte inmediatamente empezó a hacer ruidos de disgusto.

"Si Kurt, definitivamente deberías venir," Sebastian dijo finalmente, su tono de voz daba mas pistas, pero Kurt seguía sin poder descifrarlo, "¿A menos que tengas otros planes?"

Todo era señales confusas y demasiado presión con la cual Kurt ya no quería tener que lidiar más. Estaba desesperadamente deseando poder volver a los minutos anteriores donde todo era mas fácil, o mejor volver a esta tarde donde el y Sebastian deberían haberse tomado el tiempo para planear eventualidades como esta. Todos lo miraban fijamente, esperando una respuesta, y finalmente escogió un camino.

"Um, ¿ok? Quiero decir, no tengo otros planes..." Kurt comenzó, aunque se fue apagando al ver que la mirada de Sebastian se intensificaba.

Aparentemente había elegido mal, pero difícilmente no era su culpa, y en cualquier caso el daño ya estaba hecho. Volvió a mirarlo cuando la atención de la familia pareció desplazarse, y estaba seguro que la mirada que le estaba dando Sebastian rozaba el asesinato.

Todos excepto Sebastian parecían satisfechos con la respuesta y ya estaban discutiendo horario y medios de transporte. Kurt bajo los ojos al mantel cuando sintió el temor de que la rabia en su rostro fuera el reflejo de la rabia en el rostro de Sebastian. Después de todo, supuestamente estaban haciendo el papel de novios y él no pensaba arriesgar con su temperamento todo y perder con eso $10.000. Si Sebastian no estaba feliz tendría que tragárselo o encontrar una excusa para hacer que Kurt no vaya, porque Kurt no podía hacer nada ahora.

Cuando Sebastian interrumpió la conversación un momento mas tarde, su voz sonaba compuesta y no mostraba nada de la ira que había estado dirigiendo a Kurt un momento antes. Kurt sabía muy bien que eso no significaba que no terminarían peleando al final.

"Ustedes vean los detalles y me dicen después. Kurt y yo probablemente deberíamos irnos pronto, así que iré a buscar mi bolso y nos iremos, ¿ok?"

La conversación se apagó por un momento mientras todos se giraban a decirle adiós a Kurt, quien estaba dándole vueltas al comentario de Sebastian sobre el bolso. Sin embargo el papa de Sebastian le aclaro la duda.

"Esta bien chicos, manejen con cuidado. Y Sebastian, trata de no prolongar tu estadía en donde los Hummel ¿ok? Burt es un hombre ocupado y no necesita otro adolescente bajo sus pies. También puedes traer a Kurt acá si no pueden estar separados", le advirtió.

Charlotte añadió otro comentario de bienvenida efusivamente, acerca de lo feliz que esta ella de que por fin Kurt este aquí y diciendo que no puede esperar por verlo mas seguido, pero Kurt se congelo ante el hecho de que todos parecían asumir que Sebastian pasaría la noche en su casa y Sebastian no estaba haciendo nada para disuadirlos de la idea.

¿Cuando se supone que estuvieron de acuerdo en eso?

No había ninguna posibilidad de que Kurt dejara dormir a Sebastian en su casa, especialmente cuando Finn estaba ahí. No le importa si se derrumba todo esto de los novios, si le cuesta NYADA, no hay ninguna posibilidad de que va a invitar al chico que lo ha estado mirando como si fuera la escoria del estanque, a quedarse a dormir en el sofá de su casa.

Abrió la boca para decir eso - aunque mas educadamente -pero Sebastian le lanzo una mirada, rodeo la mesa y le tomo el brazo, tan fuerte que casi dolió.

"Vamos, Kurt," dijo, sonriendo a través de los dientes apretados, "Vamos a buscar mis cosas."

Kurt se encontró siendo arrastrado de la habitación, y le tomo años de modales ser capaz de decir adiós incluso aunque su brazo estaba siendo apretado horriblemente.

"¿Que demonios?" dijo, apenas estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser oído. Estaban subiendo una escalera la cual Kurt asumía llevaba a la habitación de Sebastian.

"¡Lo mismo podría decir yo!" Sebastian le dijo de vuelta, "¿En que estabas pensando cuando decidiste estar de acuerdo a ir al Club cuando claramente te estaba tratando de decir que no aceptaras?"

"¡No había nada claro en ti!" Kurt insistió en su susurro furioso, "Tu solo levantabas las cejas, ¿Como se supone que yo tendría que saber que eso significaba que yo que tenia que decir no? ¡Tu fuiste el que dijiste que tenia que ir!"

"¡Tuve que decir eso!" Sebastian le respondió, "No podía actuar como si no quisiera ver a mi novio, ¿cierto?"

"Se supone que yo tampoco puedo actuar como si no quisiera ver al mio"

Sebastian resoplo con rabia y volvió a mirar a Kurt, claramente colocando toda la culpa en los hombros de Kurt.

"Como sea, ya estamos estancados aquí," Sebastian dijo al final. "No puedo creer que tenga que verte de nuevo en dos días, ya fue demasiado difícil tener que mantener mi apetito en la cena con tu cara pálida mirando a través de la mesa."

"¡Tu también me mirabas!" Kurt le grito, "No es como si yo estuviera encantado de tener que estar perdiendo mi fin de semana contigo y tu actitud de niño malcriado".

Sebastian apretó su brazo más fuerte antes de soltarlo finalmente.

"Para ser alguien que dice no ser capaz de soportarme, pareces estar bastante reacio a dejarme solo," refunfuño Kurt, frotándose su brazo adolorido. "Tu fuiste el que empezaste con todo esto. Y tú eres el que aparentemente se invito solo a mi casa a pasar la noche. Lo cual no sucederá, puedes dormir en tu auto por lo que a mi respecta, pero no te dejare ir a mi casa."

Sebastian lo miro como si se estuviera comportando excepcionalmente estúpido lo que hizo a Kurt sentirse mas exasperado.

"No voy a pasar la noche contigo, idiota," Sebastian lo miro con desprecio. "Como si quisiera dormir cerca tuyo, ugh."

"Entonces, ¿Porque demonios vamos a tu habitación a buscar tu bolso?" Kurt pregunto.

"Porque voy a salir esta noche, estúpido. No puedo anunciar que voy a ir a un Club en Columbus, ¿no crees? Se supone que me estoy portando bien, que soy un novio monógamo, ¿o te estas olvidando el porqué de toda esta estúpida comedia?"

"¿Así que le estas diciendo a tu madre que pasaras la noche conmigo así puedes ir a follar en un sucio baño de un bar?" pregunto Kurt, aunque no sabia porque le sorprendía.

De alguna manera, después de observar a Sebastian interactuar con su familia toda la cena, había manejado poder olvidar porque Sebastian se había metido en toda esta locura de tener que hacer que Kurt hiciera de su novio falso. Había olvidado que estaba tratando con Sebastian Smythe, el que folla con cualquiera.

"No te atrevas a juzgarme," gruño Sebastian, "Esto era parte del trato, tu me cubrías para que yo pudiera salir. Si te estas arrepintiendo dilo ahora así te puedo destripar antes de que nos vayamos."

"Como sea," dijo Kurt. De repente se sintió cansado, y no podía preocuparle menos lo que Sebastian hiciera toda la noche mientras lo llevara a casa primero. "Has lo que quieras, no me importa. ¿Puedes ir a buscar tus cosas para que podamos irnos?"

Sebastian lo miro por un largo rato como si esperara que Kurt cambiara de idea y empezara a lanzar insultos y criticas. Cuando nada vino solo lo empujo en el hombro para que dejara de caminar.

"Espera aquí. Volveré."

Se volvió sin mirarlo y entro en la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo de arriba. Kurt se sintió extrañamente reconfortado de que Sebastian no lo dejara ver su habitación tanto como Kurt no quisiera que el viera la suya. Significaba que, aunque fuera totalmente desagradable por fuera, Sebastian tenia un punto vulnerable también y estaba determinado a protegerlo. Era bueno saber que él no era el único vulnerable aquí.

Kurt se dejo recostar sobre la pared con un suspiro, no pensado en nada más que en su existencia. Habían pasado un par de días y no se había dado la oportunidad de analizar lo mucho que habían cambiado las circunstancias. Considerando que tendría que ir a un club de campo en menos de dos días y que no tendría mas tiempos muertos, así que se tomo un momento de silencio y paz; incluso aunque tuviera que hacerlo en un vacío pasillo de la casa de los Smythe.

O quizás no tan vacío.

Mientras se perdía en su mente, no se percato de que Julian subía las escaleras y avanzaba hacia él. Para cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Julian, estaba apenas a dos pasos de él y seguía acercándose.

"Hola," dijo, con una mirada depredadora.

"Hola," Kurt se las arreglo para decirlo, presionándose mas hacia la pared.

"Debo admitir que fuiste una sorpresa Kurt ¿lo sabias?" pregunto cuando estaba parado dentro de el espacio personal de Kurt.

"¿No?" dijo Kurt, y odio que su voz sonara aguda y que lo dijera mas como una pregunta que como una afirmación.

Julian solo le sonrió, una sonrisa un poco diferente a la de Sebastian pero no menos peligrosa. Puso una mano en la pared al lado de la cabeza de Kurt y se acercó mucho más.

"Eres hermoso, y muy educado. Mi hermano usualmente no tiene tan buen gusto."

Kurt se rio antes de poder detenerse, porque ambos estaban de acuerdo con respecto a los gustos de Sebastian y porque claramente Julian estaba tratando de usar una mezcla de seducción e intimidación en el, lo cual a este punto de la noche no hacia mas que divertir a Kurt. Había observado a Sebastian usar la misma técnica con Blaine hace meses atrás y era delicioso ver de donde lo había sacado, porque pensar en Sebastian imitando a su hermano mayor era, bueno, lindo.

Julian se inclino un poco mas mientras Kurt se reía, mirándolo un tanto divertido y ofendido a que su intento hubiera fracasado tan rápidamente.

"Lo siento," Kurt se obligo a decir entre risas. "Es solo que ahora es bastante obvio que tu y Sebastian son hermanos, lo he observado decir esas malas frases demasiado seguido y es bastante refrescante escucharlas de alguien mas."

Julian estaba sonriendo de verdad ahora, y se movió hacia atrás levantando sus cejas aunque el aire entre ellos ya no era tenso, mas bien ahora era amistoso.

"Demonios, usualmente funciona," se lamento, "En mi experiencia decirle a alguien que es hermoso tiende a alargarlos no hacerlos reír en mi cara."

"¿Lo siento?" Kurt trato, pero aun sonreía demasiado como para que sonara sincero.

"No te disculpes," Julian le sonrió de vuelta, "Me gusta eso. Creo que me agradas Kurt Hummel, tu eres diferente."

"Gracias," dijo Kurt, y esta vez lo decía en serio. Ser admirado por Julian era un cumplido.

"Y tu eres muy hermoso," Julia añadió, "Solo porque fue una mala frase no quieres decir que sea menos verdad."

Kurt no puedo evitar el calor que subió por sus mejillas. De alguna manera como lo había dicho esta vez le había afectado más que con el ronroneo sensual anterior. Después de los últimos horribles días era ridículo sentirse alagado cuando alguien le decía algo lindo.

"Gracias," dijo de nuevo, un poco mas tímidamente.

La sonrisa lobuna de Julian volvió a su rostro de nuevo ante el tono de Kurt, pero aun con un toque divertido. Kurt estaba seguro que él se iría a su habitación en cualquier momento pero no tuvo la oportunidad antes de que otro cuerpo se abriera paso entre el estrecho espacio entre ellos.

"¿Que demonios Julian?" Sebastian grito. "No puedes acercarte de esa manera a mi novio."

Kurt se sintió momentáneamente desconcertado ante la proximidad de Sebastian - presionado contra su pecho y la pared - y también por el evidente tono de frustración de Sebastian, como si de verdad estuviera molesto. Lo cual era tonto, Kurt sabia, porque ellos solo eran novios falsos. Sebastian era un buen actor aparentemente, y se estaba tomando su rol seriamente.

"Relájate Seb," dijo Julian calmadamente. "Solo estábamos hablando."

"¿Ah si? ¿Tu normalmente conversas con la gente con tu rostro a menos de 6 centímetros de distancia?" Sebastian prácticamente gruño. Tenia un brazo firme y posesivo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt ahora y Kurt jamás se había sentido tan confuso.

"Tu fuiste el que lo dejaste abandonado aquí en medio del pasillo," Julian se encogió de hombros, "Solo le estaba haciendo compañía."

"¡Estabas tratando de besarlo!" Sebastian lo acuso, Y Kurt se encontró queriendo defenderse, diciendo que no era así. Aunque los hermanos no le estaban prestando la menor atención, estaban más enfocados en la pelea que estaban teniendo entre ellos.

"Bueno, alguien debería, tu no has tratado de besarlo en toda la noche," Julian se burlo. "No es tu usual 'modus operandi' Sebastian, si mal no recuerdo."

Kurt pudo sentir a Sebastian petrificarse a su lado y se sintió rígido también. Porque estaba seguro que era una clase de reto al menos para Sebastian, y por lo que conocía a Sebastian, no era de los que se retiraban ante un desafío.

Mierda, pensó Kurt, como si la noche ya no fuera suficientemente confusa.

Y se sintió más todavía al ver a Sebastian girarse hacia él, y antes que pudiera evitarlo estaba buscando su mirada y no había más que determinación en sus ojos. Eso al menos era reconfortante, porque estaba seguro que si había la más mínima pizca de ternura o afecto en los ojos de Sebastian no iba a ser capaz de manejar lo que vendría después.

Fue el beso mas corto en la historia de los besos, de eso Kurt estaba seguro. De hecho no estaba seguro si eso se clasificaría como beso más bien fue un ligerísimo roce de labios. La boca de Sebastian no se movió contra la de Kurt, y sus labios eran secos y un poco agrietados de una manera que era demasiado diferente a lo que Kurt podría nombrar. Mas que nada porque Kurt se había sentido un poco desconcertado al tener que mirar hacia arriba para ser besado en vez de hacia abajo.

Antes de que pudiera registrar mas, Sebastian estaba retrocediendo y alejándose para mirar a su hermano triunfante. Kurt podría haber sido una maceta de una planta por lo que parecía importarle a Sebastian, lo cual era quizás reconfortante. Después de todo, obviamente toda esta cosa era solo una postura y una actuación, y Kurt definitivamente no estaba sintiendo aun el fantasma del roce de labios contra los suyos. Absolutamente no.

"¿Feliz?" Sebastian pregunto, y Julian giro los ojos pero ambos se sonrieron ahora, así que Kurt entendió que la extraña tensión entre ellos se había roto. Tendría que preguntar de que se había tratado todo eso después, pero por ahora su mente estaba llena de toda esta extraña noche como para ser capaz de formular una pregunta.

"Supongo," Julian suspiro, "Incluso aunque haya sido la mas lamentable marcación de territorio que haya visto en ti Oh hermano mio," Miro a Sebastian un poco mas astutamente esta vez, como si tratara de leer algo mas que no esperaba encontrar.

"Sin embargo, tal vez," añadió después de un largo minuto. "Esto sea algo bueno. Aun no estoy seguro, Seb, pero estoy empezando a pensar que quizás esto de ser novio te venga bien."

Sebastian le devolvió la mirada, y Kurt quiso girar los ojos y recordarle a Sebastian que ellos solo eran novios falsos así que no tenia porque sentirse ofendido ante la idea. No era como si de verdad se estuviera comprometiendo a una sola persona, así que lo que sea que Julian pensara solo lo estaba viendo como parte de la actuación.

Julian le devolvió su mirada azul-cielo a Kurt otra vez, mirándolo también como si lo estuviera estudiando.

"De verdad eres diferente, Kurt Hummel," repitió, su expresión nunca cambio y luego se giro y se alejó.

Kurt sintió como la tensión de Sebastian se desvanecía mientras se hermano se alejaba, pero no tenia la energía como para cuestionarlo, de hecho no tenia energía para nada mas que para alejarse de la pared y empezar a caminar hacia las escaleras.

"Vamos," dijo con la voz cansada a Sebastian cuando el chico no parecía hacer ningún movimiento como para seguirlo, "Quiero ir a casa ahora."

Sebastian reacciono como si saliera de un trance, y cuando miro a Kurt, Kurt pudo ver como reconstruía su exterior sarcástico. Para cuando había recuperado su bolso que había sido lanzado al suelo Kurt pudo volver a sentirse de vuelta a la normalidad.

"¿No dejaste lápiz labial en mi cara, cierto?" le dijo a Kurt mientras bajaban las escaleras.

"¿Y tu no dejaste herpes en la mía, cierto?" Kurt le bromeo de vuelta, y luego sonrió cuando Sebastian no pudo esconder un soplo de risa que se le escapo. Esto, las bromas y los insultos, era algo con lo que Kurt podía lidiar.

No vieron a nadie la familia mientras salían y Sebastian no hizo ninguna indicación de que deberían buscarlos y añadir mas despedidas. Kurt esta más que feliz de salir por la puerta sin tener que volver a ponerse la mascara.

La mayoría del regreso a casa fue en silencio, ambos ensimismados en sus propios pensamientos y demasiado cansados como para criticarse el uno al otro. No fue tan incomodo como Kurt había creído cuando estaban en la mesa, lo cual era gratificante. De hecho la parte más extraña de todo el viaje vino cuando llegaron a su casa.

No estaba seguro si debería salir del auto sin mirar atrás, como él quería, o si le debía de alguna manera a Sebastian alguna broma y un adiós.

Por suerte Sebastian hizo las cosas fáciles, "Jesús, Hummel, ¿Que estas esperando? ¿El beso de buenas noches? Sal de mi auto, necesito follar y olvidar que estuve toda la noche pretendiendo que me gustabas."

"Jodete, Sebastian," escupió, aunque tenia que admitir que lo dijo con menos furia que la habitual.

"No, gracias," Sebastian sonrió de nuevo, "Creo que alguien mas me hará ese favor."

"Cerdo," susurro Kurt.

"Mojigato," Sebastian respondió, y ambos terminaron sonriendo como idiotas.

Kurt giro los ojos una vez más y salió del auto sin volver a mirar hacia atrás. Sebastian ni siquiera espero que llegara a la puerta principal antes de partir, y Kurt se sintió cómodo de que esta no-cita terminara como una no-cita.

Este verano iba a ser lo suficientemente largo como para desdibujar la línea entre amigos y enemigos aun más.


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

El mensaje de texto llego la tarde del sábado mientras Kurt miraba una antigua película de James Bond con Finn y Puck. Habían pasado un tranquilo día de chicos, algo que Kurt había aprendido a apreciar desde que se había convertido en hermano de Finn. Y solo se volvía un poco extraño cuando Puck insistía en ofrecerse a Kurt como lugar para acurrucarse, diciendo que eso haría a Kurt sentirse mejor.

Kurt se negaba.

**Para Kurt:** (7:09 pm): _Club de Campo, Westerville, mañana a las 2._

Kurt giro los ojos, no sorprendido del hecho de que Sebastian de alguna manera había logrado arrebatar su teléfono el tiempo suficiente como para conseguir su número la noche pasada. Añadió hurto y carterismo a la lista de habilidades que hacían a Sebastian ¡oh tan deseable como novio!

**Para Sebastian** (7:11 pm): _Lo siento, pero ¿me estas preguntando o me estas diciendo?_

**Para Kurt** (7:12 pm):_ Tú fuiste el que se invito solo. Solo debes estar allí._

Kurt quería discutir sobre los modales de Sebastian, pero Sean Conner sacándose la camiseta en la pantalla era mucho más importante que pelear con Sebastian.

**Para Sebastian** (7:13 pm): _Esta bien, ¿al menos me darás la dirección?_

La respuesta vino en menos de un minuto e hizo a Kurt rechinar los dientes.

**Para Kurt** (7:13 pm):_ Lo siento, ¿te di la impresión de ser el maldito Google-map? Averígualo tú, o sé tú el que le explique a mi familia que eres tan estúpido que no puedes encontrar un lugar en Ohio sin que alguien te lleve de la manito._

"¿Con quien te mandas mensajes?" Puck pregunto, inclinándose para tratar de mirar la pantalla por encima del hombro, "Parece que fueras a matar a alguien. ¿Es Blaine?"

"No, no es nadie," Kurt dijo, rápidamente dejando caer el teléfono en su regazo para que Puck no pudiera ver el nombre de Sebastian.

"Lo que digas, pero tu cara se parece a la mía cuando Quinn solía quejarse de todo," insistió Puck, mirando apreciativamente a Kurt.

Kurt se encogió de hombros ante la mirada. "Esta bien, Puck. De verdad no es nada."

"Okay", Puck dijo al final, aunque con la voz aun cargada de incredulidad. "¿Quieres que te abrase ahora?"

Kurt se salvo de tener que responder otra vez gracias a Finn que les grito. "¡Chicos, cállense ya - Connery esta a punto de matar a ese tipo!"

Puck pareció disgustado por haber sido interrumpido, pero sin embargo no molesto más a Kurt. Observaron la película en silencio, excepto por esos pocos aplausos y muecas cuando Bond conseguía dar un buen golpe, y le pegaba a uno o dos el solo. Kurt se sentó sobre sus manos para evitar enviarle un mensaje de texto a Sebastian con cualquier cosa vil, estaba muy tentado de hacerlo.

Para cuando la película termino, Puck y Finn habían comenzado a debatir si era mucho pedir extra salchicha en una pizza para dos (demasiadas bromas, muy poco tiempo de Kurt para pensar, y odiaba imaginarse a Sebastian riéndose de eso.) De cualquier modo, Kurt absolutamente no iba a discutir sobre las ventajas de una salchicha extra con los chicos (Puck podría entender la insinuación en algún momento y luego Kurt se sentiría demasiado incomodo cuando empiece a ofrecerse para acurrucarse) así que se levanto rápidamente hacia la relativa paz de su dormitorio.

Había tratado de evadir ir a su habitación mas de lo necesario desde que Blaine se había ido, mayormente porque inocentemente terminaba escuchando música y hojeando revistas que le hacían sentir nostalgia y lo dejaban con depresión. Ya había recolectado todas las cosas relacionadas con Blaine, las fotografías y los recuerdos, los había guardado en varias cajas y los había colocado en el fondo de su closet. Las desempacaría cuando Blaine volviera en Agosto, por ahora era demasiado doloroso estar rodeado de recuerdos.

Había empezado a meditar sobre esos extraños espacios vacíos donde todas esas cosas solían estar, lo cual era tan doloroso como los mismos recuerdos, cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar.

**Para Kurt** (8:33 pm):_ Estoy tomando tu silencio como que estas de acuerdo e iras, aunque supongo que aun debes estar tratando de averiguar como usar un computador. Sé que no les enseñan mucho en las escuelas publicas._

Kurt miro el mensaje, demasiado distraído con sus propios sentimientos.

**Para Sebastian** (8:35 pm): _Estoy sorprendido que sepas como usar un computador además de para porno y sabotear la lista de Craig._

**Para Kurt** (8:36 pm):_ Al menos no lo uso para escribir pobres fanfiction sobre Crepúsculo. 'TaysAbs4ever' ¿En serio, Kurt?_

Kurt sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas. Había solo una manera de que Sebastian supiera eso, porque solo había una persona en el mundo entero que sabia de ese nombre de usuario. Iba a asesinar a Rachel Berry tan pronto como averiguara porque ella estaba hablando con Sebastian sobre sus fanfiction en primer lugar. Y no eran pobres.

Le mando un rápido mensaje de texto con varias amenazas en contra de su persona si ella no le explicaba inmediatamente, pero tenia un problema mas grande, Sebastian aun esperaba una respuesta y mientras mas se atrasaba en eso, peor sería. Ni siquiera considero negarlo, porque sabía que eso parecería como si se avergonzara o algo así, lo cual no era cierto. Sus fics NC-17 habían tenido excelentes críticas en tumblr. No había conseguido cerca de 1.400 seguidores por escribir basura.

**Para Sebastian** (8:47 pm): _¿Me estas acechando ahora Sebastian? De verdad, dices que no me soportas pero creo que esto parece ser un gran caso de 'la dama protesta demasiado'._

Cuando le tomo mas de 6 minutos responder Kurt sintió que ya había ganado.

**Para Kurt** (8:47 pm)_: La única dama en esta relación eres tú._

**Para Sebastian** (8:48 pm):_ ¿Relación? ¿De verdad? Me halaga Sebastian, pero no creo estar preparado para esa clase de compromiso._

**Para Kurt** (8:49 pm):_ Púdrete._

Kurt se rio a carcajadas, sonriendo a su teléfono. Antes de poder responder una nueva ventana se abrió con un mensaje de Rachel.

**Para Kurt** (8:45 pm): _¡Lo siento! Me arrincono después de las regionales, y dijo que quería disculparse de nuevo por photoshopear las fotos de Finn. Estábamos hablando y el menciono ser Team Jacob. ¿Como no podía presumir de ti?_

Kurt quería discutir con ella, quería destrozarla por compartir algo tan privado, pero sabia como era Rachel. Ella jamás entendía que sus acciones - basadas en su bueno y también erróneo corazón - podían ser perjudiciales. Además, estaba un poco ocupado y nervioso ante la idea de que Sebastian había tenido esa información hace más de 4 meses y solo ahora la había usado en contra de él.

Se pregunto si Sebastian había seguido sus fanfiction todo este tiempo. Si era así, realmente quería saber que pensaba sobre la escena en la tienda de campaña que había escrito el mes pasado. La cual había terminado en un trio. Le había tomado una gran cantidad de orgullo escribir algo hetero decente siendo un hombre gay (lo que no quiere decir que Jacob y Edward no hayan explorado su propio subtexto homoerotico...)

Pero se estaba distrayendo, sin mencionar que estaba consternado ante la idea de considerar discutir su mayor secreto con Sebastian. (lo cual no quiere decir que no haya estado buscando esa noche de entre sus seguidores a un enemigo novio-falso disfrazado).

**Para Rachel** (8:53 pm): _Esta bien, te perdono. Debería haber sabido que al compartir algo contigo, eventualmente se sabría._

**Para Kurt** (8:54 pm): _No soy tan mala :(_

**Para Rachel** (8:55 pm): _Si, lo eres. Pero aun así te amo._

**Para Kurt** (8:57 pm): _También te amo._

**Para Kurt** (8:57 pm): _¿Y por qué estas hablando con Sebastian?_

**Para Rachel** (9:00 pm): _No es nada. Me encontré con él en el café, no es la gran cosa._

**Para Kurt** (9:02 pm): _¿Quieres hablar de eso?_

Él quería y no quería, sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos como para querer compartirlos con Rachel, quien se los soltaría a Finn como una historia mucho más dramática. La amaba, pero también la conocía. Si le confidenciaba todo, para mañana Finn estaría pensando que Sebastian le había robado el dinero de NYADA y que estaba forzando a Kurt a realizar favores sexuales para devolvérselo.

**Para Rachel** (9:04 pm): _No, estoy bien, gracias de todas maneras. Hablaré contigo mas tarde. Finn y Puck necesitan mi ayuda con esa carne para la pizza._

Eso último no era tan cierto, pero tenía el efecto que deseaba. Rachel le texteo una cara de asco y luego lo dejo.

Estaba pensando en bajar y asegurarse de que Finn recordará ordenar la pizza vegetariana para él cuando su teléfono vibro una vez más.

**Para Kurt:** (9:07 pm): _¿Me dirás si vas a ir a no? Mi mama no parará de acosarme hasta que tú confirmes._

Kurt sonrió, imaginando a Charlotte regañando a su hijo, estuvo tentado de demorarse en responder solo para torturarlo. Pero no se atrevía a ser tan grosero, no sabia porque.

**Para Sebastian** (9:08 pm):_ Estaré allí cuando suenen las campanas._

**Para Kurt** (9:09 pm): _Lo que me asusta es que no estoy seguro si de verdad quieres decir eso o solo es una expresión._

Kurt seguía sonriendo mientras escribía la respuesta. Dejando a Sebastian preocuparse por su elección de ropa.

**Para Sebastian** (9:09 pm):_ Te veo mañana Sebastian._

Se estaba levantando para abandonar la habitación cuando el último mensaje de la noche llego, y sonrió tanto que olvido volver a mirar esos espacios vacíos mientras cerraba la puerta y bajaba las escaleras.

**Para Kurt** (9:12 pm): _Te veo mañana Kurt, Por favor dejas las campanas en la casa ¿ok?_

* * *

Al final no pudo evitarlo y agrego unas cadenas con pequeñas campanillas en su broche, el cual estaba puesto al costado de su camiseta. Se aseguro de caminar mas saltado mientras entraba al club y veía a Sebastian de espaldas a él, causando que las campanillas sonaran fuerte. Sebastian se giro con grandes ojos, aunque su expresión cambio a una pequeña sonrisa cuando vio el pequeño broche como una broma.

"Muy divertido," dijo, y Kurt le sonrió.

"Eso creí,"

Sebastian lo miro como si fuera a decir más, pero Kurt de repente se vio acosado por ambos lados. Estaba seguro que por la mirada que le daba a Sebastian parecía vagamente horrorizado, ¿pero como no estarlo cuando te ves atrapado en un sándwich entre Julian y Olivia?

"¡Kurt, viniste!" Olivia le chillo en el oído, "Sebastian lo hizo sonar como si nos fueras a dejar plantado."

Kurt le arqueo una ceja a Sebastian quien solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. "¿Que? Tuve que decirle a Livvie sobre tu frio comportamiento cuando me encontré con ella en el bar de Columbus anoche, donde teníamos que juntarnos para nuestra cita. Estaba tan decepcionado cuando no apareciste bebe."

Kurt sonrió con fuerza. Así que de eso se trataba, Sebastian fue pillado en un bar y utilizo a Kurt como excusa. Por mucho que lo odiara, cubrir a Sebastian era lo que se le había asignado, pero aun así no iba a dejar que la familia Smythe pensara que él era un cabeza hueca. Y no iba a dejar pasar eso de 'bebe' tampoco.

"Te lo dije, cariño," respondió, con una voz asquerosamente dulce, "Tuve una emergencia familiar. Jamás te dejaría solo en un enorme y terrorífico bar, lo sabes."

"Siiii, porque todos sabemos que después de un par de tragos Seb se convierte en una perra de Babylon," intervino Julian. "Que bueno que Liv estaba ahí para mantenerte a raya, huh ¿hermanito pequeño?"

Kurt sonrió ampliamente a eso, y no solo porque Sebastian le estaba dando a Julian una mirada asesina por el insulto. Sino que también porque Julian sin darse cuenta le había dicho que Sebastian había sido interrumpido por su hermana aquella noche, lo cual mejoraba su día en gran manera porque estaba seguro que había arruinado la noche de Sebastian.

"Sabes que ya no hago eso, Jules," Sebastian rechino con los dientes apretados, "Estoy con Kurt ahora."

"Por supuesto que lo estas," intervino Olivia, "Para de ser tan pesado Julian, especialmente cuando Kurt esta aquí en frente de nosotros luciendo incluso mas lindo que la noche pasada. Ni siquiera Sebastian podría engañar alguien tan maravilloso."

Kurt se sonrojo un poco, mas por la mirada que le dedico Julian que por el cumplido de Olivia. Le dedico una sonrisa, la cual ella respondió.

Sebastian parecía mas frustrado que antes y miraba a los tres, aunque particularmente mas a Julian quien aun no quitaba los ojos de Kurt.

"Los odio a todos ustedes," dijo finalmente, aunque no había verdadero veneno en sus palabras. "Vamos Kurt, tenemos una hora antes de que mi molesta hermana entre en la pista y no quiero pasarla con ellos."

Sebastian agarro el brazo de Kurt otra vez (iban a tener que hablar sobre la facilidad de Kurt para obtener moretones, porque no pensaba tener que usar camisetas manga larga todo el verano) y lo arrastro lejos de donde sus hermanos le estuvieran sonriendo como si el fuera lo mas lindo del mundo.

"Les recomiendo la cabaña numero 3" Julian les grito, "¡Tiene los mejores sillones para follar, cómodos y resistentes!"

"O si se sienten aventureros pueden ir al hoyo 12 del campo de golf," Olivia añadió, "¡El exhibicionismo es siempre una divertida perversión!"

Kurt se sonrojo furiosamente e incluso Sebastian parecía un poco incomodo ante esa clase de comentarios, y eso ya es decir mucho.

"¡Jodanse!" les grito, tirando a Kurt más fuerte del brazo, lo que lo hizo tropezar. Kurt lo miro fijamente cuando Sebastian resoplo impaciente ante la demora de Kurt.

"No, gracias, no eres mi tipo, pero apuesto que Kurt puede hacerlo," Julian le respondió y Kurt observo con fascinación como la expresión de Sebastian cambiaba a casi furioso.

Sebastian agarro el brazo de Kurt y se volvieron, Sebastian se acercó a su hermano apuntándolo firmemente con un dedo contra su pecho.

"Él es mio," Sebastian dijo con irritación, "Mio. No te olvides de eso."

Kurt se sintió demasiado confundido.

Julian echo los brazos hacia atrás en un gesto tranquilizador, "Solo era una broma Seb, por dios."

"Tu nunca solo bromeas Julian," Sebastian le respondió, "No olvides que yo también te conozco."

El rostro de Julian cambio de frio y distante a una mirada con expresión casi de disculpa y miro a su hermano menor suavemente. "Sebby..."

"No," Sebastian suspiro, ya no sonando enojado, solo cansado, "Lo se, Jules, pero no ahora ¿ok?"

Julian asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás dándole mas espacio a Sebastian. Olivia poso su brazo alrededor de la cadera de su hermano mayor y los miro a ambos como si quisiera componer algo que Kurt ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que se había roto.

Sebastian los miro a ambos y para cuando volvió a caminar hacia Kurt todas las huella de vulnerabilidad y rabia habían desaparecido de su rostro, dejándole una mirada en blanco. Aun así, cuando alcanzo a Kurt deslizo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo acerco a su lado. Kurt lucho contra la urgencia de relajarse ante el gesto, y no solo porque eso fuera parte del acto. Había también una pequeña voz en su cabeza que le decía que fuera cual fuese la razón, Sebastian necesitaba esto ahora, necesitaba poder clamar a Kurt como suyo - tan curioso como el mismo pensamiento.

No hablaron, y Kurt dejo ser guiado a través del Club ante un gran conjunto de puertas de vidrios cerca de la parte posterior del vestíbulo. Incluso ya fuera de la vista de Olivia y Julian, Sebastian seguía manteniendo a Kurt pegado a él. Kurt temía decir algo y desordenar este mínimo balance que llevaban hasta ahora.

Cuando empezaron a caminar hacia un larga piscina, llena de aburridas amas de casa y poseros adolescentes (Kurt creyó ver a Wes cerca del trampolín, y agradeció que él no lo reconociera de vuelta) Sebastian finalmente pareció reaccionar. Dejo caer su brazo desde los hombros de Kurt y dio un paso hacia el lado para mantener cierta distancia entre su cuerpo y el de Kurt.

"¿Quieres explicarme que fue todo eso?" Kurt pregunto cuando no pudo aguantar más el silencio. Trato de mantener su voz calmada y no llenarla con un tono de acusación o del pánico que inundaba su cerebro ante el recuerdo de que Sebastian lo había llamado 'mio'.

"¿Que fue de que?" Sebastian dijo con indiferencia, como si Kurt estuviera loco.

"¡Toda esa pequeña puesta en escena! ¿Desde cuando yo soy 'tuyo', Sebastian? Creo que estas llevando todo esto del novio falso un poquito lejos."

Sebastian apretó la mandíbula y Kurt creyó que no respondería por un largo rato. Pero lo hizo, aunque su respuesta no aclaraba nada.

"No era sobre ti," Sebastian afirmo, y la mirada que le dio a Kurt fue tan despectiva que Kurt no tuvo problemas en creerle. "Julian tiene la mala costumbre de llevarse lo que no es suyo, y estoy cansado de eso. Podría haber sido cualquiera, créeme, no tienes nada de especial."

Kurt realmente odiaba que Sebastian pareciera tener la habilidad de lanzarle sus más grandes inseguridades en la cara. Lo que era peor era que el no parecía darse cuenta de lo que esta haciendo, como si se preocupara tan poco de Kurt que ni siquiera hiciera a propósito que sus palabras fueran tan hirientes. Al menos cuando Sebastian lo insultaba a propósito Kurt sabia que lo hacia por el.

Realmente odiaba tener que ser con el que la gente se desahogaba de sus problemas.

"Así que solo, ¿fue alguna marca territorial con tu hermano?" Kurt pregunto con incredulidad una vez que pudo dejar de lado las palabras 'no tienes nada de especial'.

"Algo así," Sebastian dijo en un murmullo confirmando, dejando a sus ojos revolotear sobre la pista de tenis y luego volver a la piscina. Estaba mirando a cualquier lado menos a Kurt, y Kurt se dio cuenta que había una historia detrás de todo eso. También se dio cuenta que no obtendría más de esa historia aquí, parado bajo el sol, rodeado de la elite de Ohio.

"Esta bien, como sea," Kurt suspiro, "Solo ten cuidado con la agresividad ¿ok? Aun tengo dedos marcados en el brazo del viernes."

Sebastian pareció sorprendido ante esa información, y una de sus manos se levanto automáticamente a la manga de Kurt, como si quiera quitarla para poder mirar. Aunque dejo caer su mano antes de alcanzar a Kurt y en vez de eso las coloco ambas en el bolsillo. No volvió a mirar a Kurt a los ojos, y su cara tenía un tono de arrepentimiento, la cual Kurt tomo como una disculpa, y probablemente sea lo más parecido que obtenga a eso.

Lo mejor que podría hacer ahora seria encontrar un lugar donde esconderse por la siguiente media hora (quizás la cabaña numero 3 no seria una mala elección después de todo). No tendrían que seguir fingiendo y Kurt no tendría que preocuparse por encontrarse con viejos conocidos de Dalton - quienes de seguro tendrían un par de preguntas acerca de que esta él haciendo con Sebastian aquí. Y quizás, solo quizás, él podría hacer que por fin Sebastian hablara con él. Sebastian no parecía darse cuenta donde estaban parados, parecía aun perdido en su propia mente, así que Kurt creyó que era su turno de ver a donde ir.

"Vamos," dijo, agarrando esta vez el brazo de Sebastian "No me quedare parado al sol al lado de todo ese cloro la próxima hora hasta que tu hermana empiece con su torneo. Busquemos un lugar donde sentarnos. Quizás podamos conseguir una de las cabañas."

Sabía que no debía haber dicho lo último tan pronto apenas salió de su boca, sabiendo que le estaba dando pie a Sebastian a que lanzara una de sus bromas sexuales. Claramente la mirada con malicia estaba de vuelta y los ojos de Sebastian volvieron a brillar. Parecían como Kurt siempre imagino como se vería un duendecillo Puck en A Midsummer Night's Dream, tentado en malas decisiones y travesuras salvajes, y de repente a Kurt no le importo que se burlara de él, si eso servía para poder volver a ver a Sebastian como siempre.

"Señor, que tontos los humanos pueden llegar a ser" murmuro para si mismo, demasiado bajo como para que Sebastian pudiera escuchar.

"¿Una cabaña Kurt?" Sebastian dijo, sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos de Kurt y susurro, "No eres realmente mi tipo, pero considerando que no pude conseguir nada anoche podría hacer una excepción solo por esta vez."

"Muérdeme Sebastian," dijo Kurt, girando los ojos.

"No, no creo que lo haga. Pero ya que estamos en esto, dejare que me la chupes. Mientras no mire hacia abajo, creo ser capaz de hacerlo. Me pregunto si eso se podría contar como caridad..."

Sebastian le sonrió, toda su aura parecía esperar la respuesta de Kurt. Kurt estaba feliz de verse obligado a dársela.

"Eres un-"

"¡Sebastian!" Una voz lo llamo desde la piscina interrumpiendo a Kurt. "¡Hey Sebastian!"

Ambos se giraron a ver a un chico rubio y alto usando el uniforme del staff del club, correr alrededor de la piscina hacia ellos.

"Dime que esto es una broma," Kurt gruño al ver a Jeremiah acercarse.

Sebastian le lanzo una mirada inquisitiva pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes que Jeremiah llegara, parando a muy poca distancia de Sebastian según el punto de vista de Kurt.

No es como si a él le importara si Sebastian se folla a alguien más, porque ellos no son novios de verdad, pero si le preocupaba que Sebastian alardeara de ellos parado al lado de Kurt, quien aunque sea por apariencias y por lo que Jeremiah debería saber, era su novio. Y también le importaba por 'el maldito Jeremiah' y Kurt probablemente siempre odiaría a ese tipo.

"Hey," Jeremiah le dijo a Sebastian, con la voz suave y tímida mientras le movía las pestañas a Sebastian, Kurt supuso que el chico debía de haber salido del closet desde su ultimo encuentro.

"Hola" Sebastian le dijo de vuelta, mirando divertido. Aun así no dio un paso hacia atrás o hizo algún movimiento para crear más espacio entre ellos, lo que irrito a Kurt aun más.

"Oh, hola," Jeremiah le dijo, finalmente alejando los ojos de Sebastian para posarlos sobre Kurt en una mirada despectiva. Su mirada lo recorrió por un momento cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su rostro como si quisiera ubicarlo en algún lugar. "¿Nos conocemos? Me suenas familiar."

"No, no realmente," Kurt le sonrió de vuelta, "Lindo cabello."

Sebastian obviamente pudo oír el sarcasmo porque su sonrisa se enancho como si estuvieran compartiendo la broma, pero Jeremiah no pareció notarlo.

"Gracias," dijo, antes de volver a enfocar toda su atención en Sebastian.

Sebastian, quien aun seguía sonriéndole a Kurt.

Eso no pareció agradarle mucho a Jeremiah, quien se acercó aun más y dejo descansar una mano sobre el pecho de Sebastian.

"No has venido mucho al Club últimamente," dijo, "Te he extrañado." Su palabras tuvieron éxito y Sebastian puso su atención en él, aunque Sebastian no se veía tan interesado como Kurt pensó que estaría.

"He estado ocupado," Sebastian dijo despectivamente, "El Club no es lo mio."

"¿De verdad?" Jeremiah ronroneo, "Porque la ultima vez que estuviste aquí podría jurar que encontramos un par de actividades que definitivamente eran lo tuyo."

La sonrisa de Sebastian se volvió engreída, y Kurt de repente entendió un poco mejor lo que Sebastian debió haber sentido cuando Julian le coqueteaba a él. Porque puede que el no este con Sebastian de verdad, pero Jeremiah estaba portándose bastante grosero.

"Sus gustos han mejorado desde esa vez," Kurt lo corto, haciendo que ambos chicos lo miraran sorprendido.

"Lo siento pero no recuerdo tu nombre," Jeremiah dijo entre dientes, mirándolo en tono desafiante.

Kurt odio la mirada alegre en el rostro de Sebastian mientras observaba el desarrollo del drama, pero no pensaba arrepentirse ahora.

"No te lo he dicho," dijo lo mas despectivamente que pudo. "No suelo presentarme ante gente que no importa. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que él," Kurt apunto a Sebastian con el pulgar, "sabe mi nombre tan bien como para gritarlo todos los días."

Sebastian se rio encantado y deslizo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt.

"Tranquilo cariño, no hay necesidad de atacar al ayudante," murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ambos chicos escucharan.

Kurt quiso golpear a Sebastian por llamarlo cariño, quiso golpearlo por tener tan mal gusto como para follarse a alguien como Jeremiah, pero tenia que terminar una pelea por ahora. Porque la mirada que Jeremiah le estaba dando indicaba claramente que esta pelea no había terminado aun.

"Sebastian, vamos bebe," Jeremiah intento de nuevo, aunque su voz sonaba un poco quejosa ahora. "Apuesto que él no puede darte todo lo que yo te di. Es decir, míralo."

Jeremiah lo miro como si el fuera un hazme reír, y Sebastian se giro dándole una mirada apreciativa, pero Kurt no se iba a quedar ahí parado para ser juzgado. Estaba cansado que la gente lo subestimara, y estaba cansado de ser considerado poco sexi, y estaba realmente muy muy cansado de Jeremiah.

"Mira esto," gruño, y agarro a Sebastian del cuello con ambas manos para atraparlo, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa de ambos chicos.

Sus labios se estrellaron juntos con mas fuerza que finesa, pero Kurt ya no era mas un bebe pingüino - lo había dejado de ser por largo tiempo. Él podría no estar al nivel de una estrella porno aun, pero estaba seguro de saber como besar.

Estaba colocando todas sus horas de entrenamiento en esto ahora, suavizando su boca contra la de Sebastian solo un poco para que sus labios se deslizaran entre ellos en vez permanecer aplastados. Dejo a sus bocas trabajar juntas un momento, y luego tomo el labio inferior de Sebastian entre su boca y entre sus dientes, succionando y mordisqueando gentilmente. La boca de Sebastian se abrió automáticamente ante la sorpresa, y pareció que lo único que pudo hacer fue mantenerse así mientras superaba el hecho de estar siendo besado por Kurt.

No paso mucho rato antes de que él se lo devolviera tan bien como lo estaba recibiendo, abriendo su boca para dejar a su lengua saborear a Kurt deslizándola suavemente sobre su labio superior. Kurt no pudo evitar el pequeño jadeo entrecortado que se le escapo mientras abría aun más la boca para darle un acceso completo a la lengua de Sebastian. La acaricio con la suya y el tacto era casi eléctrico y demasiado diferente a lo que era besar a Blaine.

Sebastian besaba con una técnica que era impresionante, pero más que eso Kurt podía sentir algo salvaje escondido bajo la superficie. Se sintió tentado de sacarlo de su escondite hacia la luz con labios y lengua y dientes. Apenas logro contenerse, recordando que estaban de pie frente a una piscina llena de gente en un Club de Ohio.

Sin embargo no se pudo detener de presionar un pequeño beso en los labios de Sebastian. Sus manos se separaron de donde habían estado firmemente empuñadas en la camisa de Sebastian, y se elevaron para colocarse pesadamente sobre sus hombros para atraerlo mas cerca. Sebastian dejo escapar un pequeño sonido estrangulado mientras follaba la boca de Kurt con su lengua ahora abierta y dispuesta.

Kurt sintió como se sonrojaba, sabiendo que había miles de razones por las cuales no debería estar haciendo esto, pero no podía encontrar una suficientemente buena como para detenerse. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, juntos, presionados, conociendo sus bocas una y otra vez en una manera deliciosamente húmeda de calor, pero eventualmente se separaron, respirando fuertemente.

Los ojos de Sebastian estaban negros y curiosos mientras se posaban sobre él, y Kurt estaba seguro que debía estar ruborizado por todo este enredo. Sebastian lo miraba como si intentara averiguar algo, y abrió la boca para decir algo pero ambos fueron interrumpidos una vez más por Jeremiah, quien se estaba aclaraba la garganta para llamar su atención.

"Piérdete Jedidiah," Sebastian dijo, sin alejar su mirada del rostro de Kurt.

"Es Jeremiah," el otro chico gruño.

"¿Parezco como que me importe? dije que te perdieras," Sebastian gruño, finalmente alejando la mirada de Kurt para mirar al otro chico.

Jeremiah abrió su boca para alegar pero luego lo pensó mejor. Le dio a Kurt una última mirada de asco antes de retirarse, pero Kurt no se molesto por ello. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de salir de la niebla de los pasados minutos.

"Kurt," Sebastian dijo, volviéndolo a mirar, "¿Que mierda fue eso?"

"¿Que fue que?" Kurt intento inocentemente, repitiendo como un loro las palabras con el mismo tono de Sebastian. Sebastian giro los ojos, pero Kurt sintió alivio ya que al parecer toda la tensión entre ellos se había dispersado.

"¿En serio? ¿Vas a pretender que no acabas de intentar comerme la cara?"

"Oh querido, creo que fuiste tú el que casi me ataco. Y puede ser que yo te haya besado primero, pero no puedes decirme que no me devolviste el beso. Fue como ser lamido por un demasiado entusiasta perro labrador."

Sebastian pareció tan ofendido que Kurt no pudo evitar reírse.

"No puedo creer que acabes de insultar mis habilidades para besar. Soy un excelente besador," Sebastian gruño. "¡Soy tan bueno que vengo con referencias!"

"Y ewwww, gracias por eso," Kurt respondió, "Y ahora necesito encontrar un fuerte enjuague bucal. O quizás whiskey, un whiskey podría funcionar."

Sebastian se rio y lo llevo alrededor de la piscina hacia una pequeña barra al aire libre.

"Te daré whiskey, pero solo si admites que soy un buen besador."

Kurt lo miro detenidamente, sonriendo cuando Sebastian se agito un poco bajo su mirada. "Aceptable," dijo finalmente, "Te doy un aceptable."

"Eres una perra," Sebastian se quejo cariñosamente.

"Eso me han dicho," Kurt dijo secamente.

Dejo a Sebastian ordenar por el, ni siquiera se sorprendió cuando el camarero poso dos vasos de liquido ámbar sin pestañear. No estaba seguro cuando fue que decidió que beber seria una buena idea, pero aparentemente era el día de no retractarse de los desafíos así que lo sorbió valientemente.

Cuando el líquido le quemo la garganta no pudo evitar el rostro que se le formo, lo que hizo a Sebastian reír. "¿Estas seguro que no quieres un Shirley Temples, princesa?"

"No, esta bien," Kurt se manejo para decir, su voz sonaba ronca a causa del ardor. Tomo otro sorbo y se las arreglo para tragarlo sin hacer una mueca.

Sebastian seguía sonriéndole pero no quiso seguir discutiendo. El bebió su trago de un solo sorbo, y le hizo un gesto al camarero para que le llenara el vaso otra vez. Cuando estuvo hecho, lo cogió y lo bebió mirando a Kurt.

"El torneo de Liv va a empezar pronto, deberíamos ir a buscar asientos."

"Si, ok," Kurt asintió distraídamente. Aun seguía tratando de procesar los últimos minutos en su mente.

Encontraron asiento fácilmente, colocándose frente a la cancha bajo techo junto a los padres de Sebastian. Cuando Julian apareció unos minutos mas tarde dudo y luego tomo el asiento al lado de su padre, al lado opuesto de Kurt y Sebastian. Aunque les dio una pequeña sonrisa y Kurt se sintió contento al ver que Sebastian se la devolvía.

Ellos quizás no estén saliendo de verdad, y puede que quizás solo pase el verano con los Smythes, pero aun así se encontró preocupado de ellos. Era una pendiente resbaladiza, pero en este punto ya no estaba seguro de encontrar un modo de volver a la cima.

El partido comenzó y por un rato solo se sentaron en silencio, con los ojos de un lado para otro mientras la pelota iba y volvía. Aplaudían cortésmente cuando un equipo hacia un punto, y Kurt rio feliz cuando Olivia y Brian ganaron su primer partido causando que todo el clan Smythe saltara animadamente, gritando y aplaudiendo. Recibieron unas miradas de los otros miembros del club por la explosión, pero nadie dijo nada y Kurt estaba secretamente agradecido de no estar sentado con el grupo que parecía robot.

Estaban en la mitad del segundo partido de tres cuando Sebastian se inclino un poco para susurrarle al oído.

"¿Así que eso es algo que hacemos ahora? ¿Besarnos?"

El estomago de Kurt se cayo, y se sintió tan paralizado ante la pregunta que ni siquiera pudo ordenar sus emociones. No tenía idea que decir, no sabia si podría decir algo o si quería.

"¿Estas diciendo que quieres besarme?" se las arreglo para preguntar, mirando a Sebastian nervioso.

"No," Sebastian dijo inmediatamente, "Definitivamente no, estoy tratando de entender si lamer mi cara ya es algo, para estar preparado."

Kurt le devolvió la mirada y sintió como su estomago y corazón volvieron a sus lugares normales en su cuerpo ante la familiaridad de la burla entre ellos.

"Solo te bese porque odio a ese tipo," le susurro de vuelta, "No tenia nada que ver contigo."

Sebastian le levanto una ceja como si no le creyera, pero Kurt solo lo miro despectivamente.

"Bien, ok," Sebastian dijo finalmente, "Porque definitivamente eso no estaba en el trato. Si vas a seguir haciendo cosas como esas voy a tener que renegociar al contrato, porque definitivamente estas obteniendo la mejor parte del trato."

"Tu ego es vergonzoso", Kurt corto, dejando una capa de asco en su tono. "Créeme, no tendré ninguna 'mejor parte' de nada que venga de ti."

Sebastian se rio a carcajadas de eso y media docena de personas le hicieron callar. Se calmo rápidamente pero seguía sonriendo a Kurt.

"Ok, princesa, mientras sigamos ambos en la misma pagina," susurro. "No me gustaría que confundieras todo esta actuación y empieces a pensar que es real."

"Gracias por la preocupación," Kurt le susurro de vuelta, "Pero sé perfectamente en que estamos. De lo único de lo que corro peligro es de cometer homicidio antes de que el verano termine por no poder aguantar tu estúpida cara."

"Ese es mi chico," se burlo Sebastian, mirando divertidamente.

"Yo no soy tu nada," Kurt susurro.

"_You'll be just my summer boyfriend_," Sebastian le canto suavemente.

Kurt no podía creer Lady Gaga se volviera en su contra. Se sintió traicionado, y lo peor fue que no pudo dejar de tararear el coro por el resto del día.

Sebastian, la rata bastarda, parecía infinitamente divertido.

* * *

NOTA: _You'll be just my summer boyfriend (Solo seras mi novio de verano) _hace referencia a la cancion Summerboy de Lady Gaga.


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Kurt no había dormido bien las ultimas noches.

Técnicamente, no había dormido bien desde principios de mayo cuando su mundo se empezó a derrumbar, pero se había puesto peor la semana pasada. Y para ser honesto estando en mitad de la noche despierto, él no había dormido bien desde un evento en particular. Desde el beso.

Todo era culpa de Jeremiah.

Ok, puede ser que haya sido su culpa, quizás un poco la culpa de Sebastian, pero a Kurt le gustaba poder culpar a Jeremiah - seguía sin gustarle ese chico.

El problema era que Kurt no podía dejar de pensar en eso, y aun así no tenia ni la menor idea de como sentirse con respecto a toda esa situación ahora - casi cerca de las dos de la mañana lo que técnicamente seria jueves – igual que en esos segundos después.

Habían demasiadas cosas acumuladas, y no todas separables. Aun seguía lidiando con el shock, esa era una. Parte de el seguía sorprendido de haber sido el que lo inicio, y también por haber sido irritado tan fácilmente por alguien quien estaba tan lejos en su pasado que no debería haberle importado. Otro punto era la forma inesperada en que besar a Sebastian no fue... malo. (Quizás mas que eso, el sabia, pero incluso con la sinceridad de las dos de la mañana no llegaría mas lejos) Así que estaba choqueado consigo mismo por haberlo empezado y por no no-disfrutarlo.

Había algo complicado con Blaine en todo esto. La verdad es que por lo que más se enfureció Kurt en primer lugar aquel día fue que era Jeremiah, que era un punto delicado para Kurt en su historia con Blaine. Incluso sus celos y agresiva reacción, extrañamente, fueron mas por el y Blaine que por Sebastian o por su falsa relación. Así que antes de pensar sobre los sentimientos al besar a Sebastian mientras seguía enamorado de Blaine, la situación era mucho mas por Blaine de lo que a Kurt le hubiera gustado.

Luego venia el beso en si. Kurt sabia que eso no era engañar, porque el sabia mejor que nadie que el y Blaine ya no estaban juntos. Pero aun así en su corazón sentía un poco como si lo hubiese engañado. Cuando Kurt pensaba en lo que quería, seguía haciendo la cuenta regresiva hasta el 28 de Agosto cuando Blaine volviera a él, y besar a otros chicos por mientras definitivamente jamás fue parte del plan de Kurt.

Sabia que Blaine no tendría ningún derecho de criticarlo, tanto como él no tendría ningún derecho de criticar a Blaine si algo llegara a pasar en San Francisco. Pero también sabia que el pensamiento de Blaine besando a alguien mas (Su Blaine, su corazón masoquista insistía) le hacia sentir destrozado. Así que aunque su mente sabía que podía hacer lo que quisiera, sus emociones irracionales no parecían querer dejarlo en paz.

Y finalmente se encontraba Sebastian, y este parecía el punto más complicado y confuso de todos.

Era inesperado, que Sebastian no hubiera usado el beso contra el después de sucedido. De hecho, después de la pequeña conversación en el club de campo Sebastian no había dicho nada; ninguna broma, ningún comentario engreído, ni siquiera una insinuación. Lo cual era, desconcertante. Kurt siempre creyó que Sebastian seria la clase de chico quien presionaría por más o se reiría por intentarlo en primer lugar. El hecho de que lo haya dejado pasar como solo una circunstancia era a la vez extremadamente reconfortante y ridículamente frustrante. Porque por mas que Kurt no quería hablar sobre ello, una parte de el si quería.

Kurt quería saber que era lo que Sebastian pensaba de todo esto (¿Por lo menos piensa en esto?) Él quería hablar de lo que había sucedido, quería explicarle a Sebastian toda la historia y lo complicado detrás de todo esto, pero el sabia que probablemente a Sebastian no le importaría o incluso ni siquiera escucharía. También sabía que aunque quisiera más que nada saber los pensamientos de Sebastian, aun no se sentía muy dispuesto a compartir los suyos. Lo haría vulnerable, y tal vez lo único que superaba el deseo de Kurt de comunicarse era sentirse vulnerable frente a otro. Especialmente con Sebastian.

Pero había una pequeña parte, una perversa parte que casi desearía que Sebastian fuera el que forzara la conversación, porque Kurt también quería saber si Sebastian pensaba si el besaba bien. Por supuesto de ninguna manera él le preguntaría eso. Sebastian quizás no lo ha ridiculizado con respecto al beso, pero no seria así si Kurt le pidiera una critica de su técnica.

Así que Kurt no iba a preguntar o pedir ninguna del millón de cosas que pasaban por su cabeza porque, se recordaba frecuentemente, es Sebastian Smythe y ni siquiera son amigos, mucho menos amigos que hablan de besos. Es solo que esta rara y forzada intimidad de la situación en la que esta, la inmersión en la familia Smythe y todo su encanto, lo confundía y lo hacia pensar mas de lo que debería.

Y por ultimo, la peor parte era que Kurt no podía hablar sobre ello y hacer el tonto aunque quisiera, porque el y Sebastian no han tenido ninguna conversación en cerca de 10 días - ni siquiera un mensaje de texto - desde que se separaron en el Club ese domingo. Ninguna llamada sobre una cena familiar, ninguna petición para cubrirlo, ningún aviso sobre algún evento venidero. Lo último que Sebastian le dijo fue 'Te llamare' y Kurt se estaba empezando a preguntar si debía haber preguntado '¿cuando?'

Kurt odiaba que ahora a este punto el no escuchar de Sebastian lo preocupara.

De hecho estaba tan desesperado por hablar de todo esta situación que había cometido el error de mandarle un mensaje a Blaine otra vez.

No había sido una confesión ni nada de eso (¿Como se supone que colocaría todo esto en 160 caracteres o menos? 'Bese a un chico que creo que odio, pero fue mayormente por ti y celos fuera de lugar sobre pasados amoríos mezclados por el miedo a que tu encuentres a alguien mejor, aun te amo, ¿tu?' Si, mejor no). Al final el mensaje que mando solo contuvo dos palabras, y ni siquiera era lo que realmente quería decir.

**Para Blaine** (2:43):_ Te extraño._

Blaine no respondió. Kurt no estaba seguro de como sentirse con respecto a eso tampoco.

Dolía, obviamente, pero lo que era peor es que una pequeña parte de él no estaba sorprendido. No porque Blaine fuera una persona cruel, no porque el crea que Blaine no vendría corriendo si algo realmente malo pasara, era porque sabia que Blaine honestamente creía que todo esto de la no-comunicación por el verano era lo mejor para ambos. El creía estar salvando a Kurt de cualquier futuro sufrimiento probando las cosas antes de que sea peor. Y Blaine podía llegar a ser muy obtuso cuando cree estar haciendo lo mejor, especialmente cuando tiene que ver con Kurt.

Kurt quería odiarlo a veces por eso, pero no podía. Porque, igual que con Rachel, las acciones de Blaine tendían a ser influenciadas por su erróneo corazón, y parecía ser parte de la vida de Kurt amar a esa clase de personas.

Aunque a veces, solo a veces, Kurt desearía que Blaine no sintiera la necesidad de amarlo tan cuidadosamente. Blaine siempre estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor, para proteger a Kurt y a ellos de cualquier posible daño. A veces, solo a veces, lo que Kurt realmente quiere es ser amado de una manera, loca, desordenada, salvaje, apasionada - con el potencial de ser lastimado al final.

Esas son las cosas que Kurt seguía pensando cerca de las dos de la mañana, por lo que técnicamente era jueves. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando el teléfono sonó.

Su primer pensamiento fue que algo le había pasado a su padre que estaba viajando a casa desde D.C con Carole, busco su celular mientras su corazón latía como si fuera a salirse de su pecho.

"¿hola?" dijo, con la voz jadeante ante la preocupación cuando finalmente se las arreglo para tocar la pantalla para responder y colocar la maldita cosa en su oído.

"Kurt, que bien, ¿estas en casa?" La voz de Sebastian lo saludo desde el otro extremo y Kurt casi se desmayo de alivio antes de recordar que eran las 2 de la mañana y Sebastian de alguna manera pensaba que después de 10 días sin comunicación, este era un buen momento para hablar.

"¿Sebastian?" pregunto, con voz incrédula y un poco frustrada, "¿Porque me llamas a mitad de la noche?"

Pudo escuchar la risa de fondo, un sonido metálico y otros ruidos que le significaban que Sebastian estaba en la carretera.

"¿Estas en casa?" Sebastian repitió, y por su voz Kurt estaba seguro que estaba ebrio.

"¿Vas conduciendo?" exigió inmediatamente, "Sebastian por favor, dime que no me estas llamando mientras conduces ebrio."

"Nop, no voy manejando," Sebastian dijo y había un poco de risa en su voz, "Aunque es lindo que te preocupes."

"No estoy preocupado por ti," insistió Kurt, "Estoy preocupado por todas las inocentes victimas que van en la carretera. Te he visto conducir sobrio, lo cual de por si ya es horrible, siempre sobrepasas el limite de velocidad al menos con 20 y-"

"Cálmate, asesino" Sebastian lo interrumpió, "Solo dime si estas en casa, ¿ok? Estoy en cinco minutos ahí, necesito que estés. Puedes retarme todo lo que quieras, siempre y cuando estés en casa cuando llegue."

Kurt quería decir algo ante el sobrenombre, quería decirle lo grosero que era interrumpir a alguien cuando estaba hablando, preguntarle que demonios estaba pasando, pero por alguna razón todo lo que pudo decir fue, "Por supuesto que estoy en casa, son las dos de la madrugada."

Sebastian se rio entonces.

"Por supuesto," dijo, riendo un poco, "Que tonto de mi parte. Se me había olvidado con quien estaba hablando. Te veo en cinco minutos." Y luego colgó.

Me colgó, Kurt pensó, mirando el teléfono con incredulidad. De verdad acaba de colgarme.

Le tomo cerca de dos minutos procesar el hecho de que no solo Sebastian lo había llamado ebrio en mitad de la noche por una razón desconocida, sino que también le había colgado sin responder al millón de preguntas que Kurt no había sido capaz de formar.

Luego se dio cuenta que había pasado dos minutos mirando mudo su teléfono, lo cual significaba que tenia menos de tres minutos (Si la estimación de un Sebastian con la influencia del alcohol fuera confiable) Sebastian estaría en su casa. Lo cual no era algo bueno, porque Kurt necesitaba diez minutos solo para arreglarse el cabello.

Lo primero es lo primero, lo cual significaba que Kurt necesitaba desesperadamente unos pantalones.

Sabia que la mayoría de sus amigos pensaban que el dormía con un conjunto de dos piezas de la mas fina seda y usaba zapatillas de dormir para andar en las noches. Y el tenia dos de esos, en azul marino con monogramas y todo, pero la verdad era que la seda, no era muy práctica para usarla todos los días. Era muy calurosa y a veces los cuellos bordados frotaban contra su piel cuando intentaba dormir. Y, ¿las zapatillas de dormir? Era un dolor de cabeza ponerlas en los pies cuando intentabas ir al baño por las mañanas. Pero amaba la idea de ellas, la idea en que remontan a una edad antigua de caballeros elegantes, apuestos y el toque de los dedos son suficientemente sexi.

Así que las tiene por las apariencias, para las pijamadas y también para esos días en que solo quiere vestirse a la moda (incluso pijamas a la moda) como una manera de escapar de la monótona existencia en Ohio. Pero mayormente él siempre duerme en ropa interior.

Si era invierno hubiera sido mejor, porque tendría desempacado su pantalón de franela de su closet, pero era verano y hacia calor y estaba tratando de no usar el aire acondicionador en la noche, así que Kurt ahora se encontraba escarbando entre los cajones tratando de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa, para ponerse que no sean sus bóxer azul marino o jeans ajustados. (No ayudaba que sus pijamas de seda, uno aun estuviera donde Rachel y el otro estuviera en la cesta de la ropa sucia después de que Finn lo ensuciara con leche. No tenía muchas opciones.

Finalmente encontró un viejo pantalón de buzo de la clase de gimnasia y se los coloco rápidamente junto con una camiseta del equipo de futbol de McKinley de Finn, la cual parecía siempre terminar en sus cajones. (Ok, quizás el la sacaba, pero es que el algodón era súper suave al haber sido usado tanto y era mas grade que el, lo que lo hacia sentir como un hermano pequeño por robarla, y Kurt aun no superaba la novedad de poder robarle a su hermano cosas).

Una revisión rápida en su teléfono le confirmo que tenia menos de un minuto, y estaba decidido a estar abajo antes de que Sebastian tocara el timbre de la puerta o hiciera algo monumentalmente estúpido que pudiera despertar a Finn y acarrear con eso innumerables preguntas. Sus ojos inspeccionaron su habitación rápidamente, no que el planeara dejar a Sebastian acercarse a ella si pudiera evitarlo, y apenas la observo 30 segundos y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, antes de bajar la escalera saltándose escalones.

Abrió la puerta de entrada a tiempo para ver a un auto con la música a todo volumen aparecer desde la esquina y aparcar al frente de su casa.

Kurt creyó poder ver al menos tres personas hacinadas en el asiento de atrás, y otra pareja al frente, y apenas una de las puertas se abrió Sebastian se tambaleo hacia afuera. Había un chico, probablemente universitario y con una piel horrible pero un pelo decente, asomándose desde la puerta abierta tratando de traer a Sebastian de vuelta.

"Vamos, no es lindo abandonar a un chico antes de obtener lo que es tuyo" demando el chico con el pelo decente (no decente, quizás solo bien) y Sebastian se giro hacia el auto.

"¡La próxima vez!" grito, con la voz fuerte incluso aunque estaba a menos de medio metro de distancia de él, "¡Mi novio me espera!" Sonrió de nuevo como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera lo mas divertido que hay, y el de pelo bien, (no era bien, Kurt decidió, de hecho era horrible) le dio a Kurt algo que el supuso que debió haber sido una mirada pero mas se parecía a esas miradas confusas de Finn.

Sebastian seguía riendo y tambaleándose, saludando y gritando adioses a la gente del auto mientras el de pelo horrible cerraba la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria y se alejaron a través de la calle.

Kurt ya no tenía paciencia para esto.

Cuando Sebastian finalmente se giro a él, tambaleándose por el camino hacia donde Kurt esperaba en la puerta, podía ver a Sebastian con el cinturón abierto igual que el botón de sus jeans, y con el pelo tan desordenado que gritaba 'acabo de tener sexo'. Cuando se acercó más a Kurt pudo ver la mirada de alcohol en los ojos de Sebastian, tan bien como sus mejillas coloradas que supuso que tenían más que ver con la reciente actividad en el asiento de atrás del auto que con el alcohol.

_Oh dios_, Kurt se dio cuenta,_ acabo de descubrir como se ve Sebastian después de un orgasmo._

Cerró esos pensamientos rápidamente, porque no podía adherir esas imágenes a su mente ya sobrecargada.

"Hey novio," Sebastian sonrió mientras cerraba el resto de distancia entre ellos.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Kurt pregunto con la voz cansada, bloqueando la entrada de la puerta por lo que Sebastian se vio forzado a parar en la entrada. "No puedes parecerte en mi casa a las dos de la mañana, ebrio, y sin aviso. ¿Que hubiera pasado si mi papa estuviera aquí?"

"Pero no lo esta," Sebastian dijo encogiéndose de hombros, antes de mirar a las ventanas oscuras de arriba con mas aprensión "¿No esta, cierto?"

"No," Kurt suspiro, dando un paso atrás para dejar a Sebastian entrar en la casa. Esto no parecía que se fuera a terminar pronto y no quería arriesgar a que uno de sus vecinos espiara en sus ventanas. "No tienes que preocuparte por las escopetas de mi padre. Esta vez."

Sebastian le sonrió, aunque no sabia si era por ebriedad o porque encontraba la irritación de Kurt divertida, o solo estaba contento de haber podido entrar, Kurt no estaba seguro.

Cuando estuvo dentro, tambaleándose un poco en el quicio de la puerta, Kurt la cerro (se sintió como si se estuviera encerrando ahí, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto) y empujo a Sebastian no muy gentilmente hacia la sala de estar. Sebastian se dejo empujar, mientras sus ojos recorrían todo el lugar, y Kurt se dio cuenta un poco tarde que Sebastian nunca había visto su casa por dentro.

Pensó en la evidente riqueza de la mansión de Sebastian y se sintió de pronto un poco defensivo en su propia casa. Se preparo para un comentario insultante, quizás algo sobre que es pequeña o pintoresca, pero Sebastian solo seguía mirándolo todo. No fue hasta que llegaron a la sala de estar, y un empujón mas fuerte envió a Sebastian al sofá, cuando miro a Kurt de nuevo.

"Tú vives aquí," dijo, y Kurt solo giro los ojos.

"Si, eso es lo que generalmente la gente hace en sus casas. Vive en ellas."

"Es..." Sebastian se detuvo un momento mientras sus ojos hacían un barrido final a la habitación, y Kurt se preparo para el ataque.

"Linda," Sebastian dijo finalmente, sonriendo a Kurt de nuevo. "Me gusta, se siento como un hogar."

"Eso es porque es uno, tonto," Kurt resoplo, pero por dentro se sentía aliviado y quizás un poco complacido.

"No." Sebastian continuo, moviendo la cabeza con un poco de mas fuerza de la necesaria, "Quiero decir, si, es uno, pero se siente como uno, ¿entiendes? Creo que esperaba que vivieras en algo así como un palacio de hielo. Sin colores, sin emociones, sin calor. Odio esa clase de casas."

Kurt no quiso burlarse de el por ser un borracho incoherente, pero sinceramente el entendía lo que Sebastian quería decir. Él había estado en casas como esas, todo un espectáculo pero sin calor (la casa de los Anderson, menos el dormitorio de Blaine, se le vino a la mente). También sabia que en su antigua casa así era exactamente el sentimiento que quiso crear en su habitación del sótano - un lugar frio, sin emociones que fuera casi estéril. Claro, él se hacia llamar alguien a la moda, pero la verdad era que en ese tiempo se había sentido tan abrumado por sentimientos y temores en su diario vivir que todo lo que el necesitaba era un lugar que se sintiera mas como una fortaleza que como un dormitorio al cual volver al final de día.

No pensó en eso cuando se mudaron, pero ahora que Sebastian lo menciona era claro para el que esta casa tenia todo lo que le faltaba, tenia una familia que la transformaba en un hogar en vez de en un refugio. Kurt pensó sobre su nuevo dormitorio escaleras arriba, y aunque aun era fanático de Dior Gray, también su habitación estaba llena de colores y baratijas y libros y todos esos otros detalles de su vida que había eliminado años atrás.

Era un poco sorprendente que se enfrentara a su propio crecimiento emocional en medio de una noche, todo porque su idiota novio falso borracho hizo una astuta observación.

"Hmmm," murmuro en reconocimiento, no dispuesto a compartir sus pensamientos o reconocer que estaba de acuerdo con Sebastian, "¿Vas a decirme que estas haciendo aquí ahora?"

"¿Que? ¿Un chico no puede ir a visitar a su novio falso a mitad de la noche?"

"Sebastian," Kurt le advirtió, mirándolo intensamente.

"Ok, ok, Jesus," Sebastian apaciguo, "Tuve que venir, se supone que debo estar aquí."

"Tienes diez segundos para empezar a explicar antes de que te lance a la calle," Kurt apretó los dientes.

"Le dije a mi familia que pasaría la noche en tu casa," Sebastian empezó a explicar, claramente creyendo en la amenaza (es bueno saber que funciono, aun sabiendo que Kurt seguramente no podría dejar a alguien borracho en la calle, aunque sea tan molesto.)

"Ok... aun no veo el problema," Kurt pregunto, "¿No fue eso lo que hiciste la semana pasada? Y aun así no tuviste que aparecerte por aquí."

"No iba a hacerlo," Sebastian insistió, "Pero, um, quizás le dije a Julián que podía dormir aquí esta noche con nosotros, porque estaba en una fiesta cerca de Lima y no quería manejar a casa tan tarde". Lo último que dijo fue un torrente de palabras que salieron tan rápido que Kurt no estaba seguro de haberlas escuchado bien. Espero no haberlas escuchado bien.

"¿Tu le dijiste a Julián que podía dormir aquí?"

"Si,"

"¿Incluso cuando tu no tenias planeado estar aquí porque no somos novios reales?"

"Sip."

"¿Sabiendo que no hemos hablado en toda la semana, o hecho algún plan o tomado alguna decisión acerca de como mantener esta farsa delante de tu familia para situaciones inesperadas como esta?"

"Uh-huh."

"¿Y no sentiste la necesidad de preguntarme, o advertirme antes de las dos de la mañana?"

"Um."

"¡Sebastian!"

Cualquier mínimo afecto o paciencia que Kurt había sentido anteriormente por el chico por no burlarse de su casa se borro al enfrentarse a esto. No podía creer que esto fuera su vida, y también estaba un poco sorprendido que Sebastian fuera tan estúpido como para arriesgar su pequeño arreglo con algo así.

"Explica," insistió con cansancio, "Por favor, solo explícame, que exactamente fue lo que estabas pensando."

"Ya, ok," Sebastian dijo rápidamente, claramente aliviado de haber conseguido un indulto temporal, "Julián y yo viajamos juntos esta noche, tenia una fiesta a la cual iba y yo lo dije que pasaría la noche contigo así podía salir y reunirme con un par de gente en Scandals. Se supone que me recogería en la mañana y viajaríamos de vuelta, y pensé en volver justo a tiempo para esperar en la entrada por el. De esa manera podría beber o cualquier cosa sin tener que preocuparme de manejar a casa. Ni siquiera tenias que haber sabido que estuve aquí."

"Aun así suena arriesgado para mi," Kurt regaño, sin añadir que lo que mas le preocupaba era la idea de Sebastian bebiendo toda la noche cuando nadie sabia donde estaba e incluso sin saber ni siquiera donde terminaría durmiendo, "Pero en cualquier caso es evidente que algo salió mal, o de otra manera no estarías aquí."

"Claro," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, "Voy a ello."

Kurt levanto una ceja y Sebastian hizo una mueca pero continúo.

"Julián me pregunto si podía dormir aquí con nosotros esta noche si es que no terminaba durmiendo con alguien en la fiesta. Yo le dije que si, porque Julián siempre encuentra alguien con quien dormir, así que había cero posibilidades de que terminara aquí. Excepto que parece que pasar la noche en tu casa es mejor que tener sexo para el, así que llamo hace media hora diciendo que venia."

Sebastian miraba a Kurt como si de alguna manera fuera culpa de él, como si el a propósito fuera tan intrigante para Julián solo para arruinar la diversión de Sebastian. Kurt empezó a preguntarse si el impulso de querer estrangular a los hermanos Smythes se convertiría en un sentimiento permanente.

"¿Así que viene en camino?" Kurt pregunto. Quiso hacer un berrinche, decirle a Sebastian que había metido la pata, pero también estaba cansado, y era tarde. Además, quizás la promesa de $10.000 por tener a Sebastian y su hermano durmiendo en el suelo, valía la pena.

"Si, probablemente este aquí en..." Sebastian se detuvo para mirar con ojos dormidos su reloj," Um, diez o quince minutos, creo."

"Ok," Kurt suspiro, "Esta bien, lo haremos pero te juro por dios Sebastian si tu vuelves con una mierda así nuevo, te voy a echar a ti y a tu hermano o a cualquier otro afuera por su cuenta. ¿Estamos claros?"

"Clarito, clarito," sonrió Sebastian, muy contento de haberse salido con la suya.

"Bueno, entonces, voy a subir a mi cama y tu trataras con Julián cuando llegue aquí. Hay frazadas extras y cojines en el armario del pasillo para ustedes dos, solo asegúrate- ¡¿Que estas haciendo?!"

Kurt se interrumpió de su propio discurso para gritar a Sebastian quien se había puesto de pie tratando de sacarse al mismo tiempo pantalones y camiseta. Actualmente estaba enredado con las mangas de la camiseta y con los pantalones desabrochados deslizándose peligrosamente bajo sus caderas y Kurt sintió como si estuviera atascado en alguna clase de horrible y no deseado sueño.

"Um ¿desvistiéndome?" Sebastian pregunto, tratando de sacar su cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta de una manera que Kurt se decía en su interior que no era adorable.

"Por el amor de dios, ¿porque?" pregunto Kurt. Sabiendo que prácticamente estaba chillando y que sus mejillas debían tener una sombra rojiza, pero no se podía culpar por sentirme un poco abrumado.

"¿Porque no duermo con ropa?" Sebastian dijo hablando lentamente como si Kurt fuera un ser extraño.

"Bueno, lo harás esta noche," Kurt insistió, acercándose y tratando de volver a colocar la camiseta dentro de la cabeza de Sebastian. Cuando sus dedos accidentalmente rozaron la cálida piel del estomago de Sebastian alejo su mano rápidamente, como si quemara.

"Julián no va a creer que estoy durmiendo en la cama de mi novio con la ropa puesta, Kurt." Sebastian insistió, aunque para el alivio de Kurt volvió a bajar su camiseta para cubrir su pecho y, por lo menos por ahora, sus jeans seguían sostenidos por sus caderas.

"No tendrá que hacerlo, porque tu no dormirás en mi cama," Kurt afirmo. Temia tanto de hacia donde iba esto, pero no iba a llegar a la conclusión obvia rápidamente si podía evitarlo.

"Kurt," Sebastian dijo, mirándolo con algo de compasión, "Por supuesto que si, se supone que soy tu novio quien pasara la noche en tu casa cuando tu padre no esta. No se lo que tu y Blaine solían hacer, pero no hay ningún otro lugar donde debería dormir si estuviéramos de verdad saliendo."

"Pero no lo estamos," Kurt insistió malhumorado, sintiendo extrañamente en pánico y resignado al mismo tiempo.

"Julián no sabe eso," Sebastian le recordó con calma, y Kurt se odio por estar siendo tranquilizado por un chico ebrio.

"Yo no, yo no puedo... Sebastian, por favor," Kurt suplico en voz baja, aunque no sabia exactamente que estaba pidiendo o que pensaba que Sebastian podía hacer en esta situación.

"Mira, dormiré en el suelo, ¿ok? Mientras este en tu habitación Julián no sospechara. Pero tienes que dejar que me saque la ropa, porque no solo se vera raro si yo estoy completamente vestido mientras tu estas en pijama sino que también huelo a bar. Eso diría claramente que no he estado aquí toda la noche."

Kurt se agito, tirando incómodamente de su camiseta recordando ante las palabras de Sebastian el estado en el que estaba vestido. Le había tomado meses de salir con Blaine antes que él lo viera con algo menos que completamente vestido y su pelo completamente ordenado, y estando así de desordenado en frente de Sebastian lo hizo sentirse tan expuesto como estar desnudo (ok, no realmente así, eso seria realmente peor, pero aun se sentía jodidamente vulnerable).

"Aun va a ser capaz de darse cuenta que estas borracho," Kurt señalo, deseoso de mantenerse alejado el tema de su pijama.

"Bueno, le diremos que bebí mucho vino en la cena o algo así, ira bien," Sebastian insistió, agitando una mano delante de el como si no fuera problema. Kurt suspiro pesadamente, sintiendo como si toda lucha se alejara de él. Ahora solo quería que pasara la próxima media hora para poder volver a su cama y olvidar la existencia de Sebastian por un rato.

"Esta bien, pero no estarás desnudo," Kurt insistió, "Subiremos y te encontraremos un pijama o algo."

Sebastian le sonrió lascivamente, aun así siguió a Kurt sin quejarse.

"Sabes, mucha gente pagaría mucho dinero con tal de verme desnudo," reflexiono, subiendo las escaleras detrás de Kurt.

"Debe ser reconfortante saber que podrías tener una carrera de stripper y así tu familia no perdería su enorme riqueza," Kurt respondió secamente. Sebastian se rio bajo detrás de él y Kurt pudo sentir como escalofríos recorrían su columna vertebral e intento convencerse de que el sentimiento era completamente desagradable.

"Tu tampoco te verías mal en un mástil princesa," Sebastian le susurro mientras caminaban por el pasillo a oscuras, "He visto el video de los Cheerios, y Fergie no tiene caderas con respecto a las tuyas."

Esta ebrio Kurt se recordó severamente cuando sintió a sus mejillas calentarse. Esta ebrio, y es Sebastian, y se le lanzaría a cualquiera en el estado en que esta. También intento con todas sus fuerzas en no pensar en el donde Sebastian encontró el video de esa antigua rutina con los Cheerios, o porque se le ocurrió verla.

"No estoy seguro si eso es un insulto o un cumplido," se las arreglo a decir, contento de que su voz sonara fresca y distante, y que la falta de luz cubriera su sonrojo.

"Definitivamente un cumplido," Sebastian dijo, "Aunque deberías haber hecho alguna clase de acto que te hiciera usar una mascara. Tu cara de gay arruina totalmente el atractivo, con esas caderas hechas para pecar o sin ellas."

Y ahí estaba, ahí estaba el Sebastian que Kurt conocía. Se sentiría ofendido si no fuera porque se sentía condenadamente aliviado. Sebastian siendo un completo idiota era fácilmente manejable, ¿Sebastian flirteando con el? No.

"Aun puedo echarte, ¿lo sabias?" dijo, golpeando el hombro de Sebastian para meterlo a la habitación.

Sebastian se vio como si fuera a responderle pero se vio muy distraído cuando Kurt encendió la lámpara de noche, bañando la habitación con un suave resplandor.

Por un largo minuto de silencio entre ellos; Kurt se sintió nervioso, inquieto y expuesto, y Sebastian apenas parpadeo ante la luz repentina, sus ojos vagaron por toda la habitación como si pudiera absorberla.

"Estaba equivocado antes," Sebastian dijo después de un momento, con la voz calmada y aun un poco arrastrada a causa del alcohol. Empezó a recorrer la habitación, pasando los dedos sobre las cosas de Kurt, "Tú no vives allá afuera, tú vives aquí."

Kurt sintió la necesidad de agarrar la mano de Sebastian y alejarla de todas las cosas que estaba tocando. Quería más que nada insistir en cambiar de idea y Sebastian necesitaba volver escaleras abajo después de todo. Sin embargo se encontró siendo incapaz de hacerlo así que solo contuvo el aliento y espero, observando con ojos penetrantes como los dedos de Sebastian recorrían los lomos de los libros, mientras usaba la yema del dedo pulgar para deslizarla a través de la enmarcada fotografía de la madre de Kurt, y mientras rozaba con la punta de sus dedos sobre cds, figuras y obras de arte, como si pudiera medir a Kurt tocando las cosas expuestas - sintiendo sin tener que acercarse a él.

Finalmente Sebastian se detuvo, habiendo casi completado el circuito alrededor de la habitación. Kurt cambio su peso al otro pie y espero el juicio.

"No era lo que esperaba," Sebastian dijo.

"¿Oh?" Kurt no se contuvo de preguntar. No tenia idea que significaba eso, se sentía en el borde.

Sebastian solo ladeo la cabeza, mirando a Kurt con el mismo sentido de evaluación que había utilizado a través de sus dedos hace un momento atrás.

"Tú no eres lo que esperaba," murmuro, y eso no era más explicación que la anterior, pero era todo lo que Kurt pudo conseguir.

Cuando era seguro que Sebastian no iba a agregar nada mas, Kurt se sacudió de sus propios nervios y su introspección. No tenían tiempo para que explicara, o para que Kurt se desmoronara por sentirse tan expuesto. Julián venia en camino, y eso en si ya era complicado.

"Espera aquí," dijo Kurt, apuntando severamente a Sebastian que se balanceo un poco en su posición. "No toques nada mas, no te muevas. Voy a buscar algo donde Finn."

"¿No puedo dormir en algo tuyo?" Sebastian pregunto, mirándolo honestamente curioso.

"No," Kurt respondió suavemente. No quería decirle a Sebastian que toda su ropa de dormir estaba empacada, como tampoco le dijo que si aunque así no lo fuera no estaría seguro como sentirse al ver a Sebastian en su ropa. El 'no' pareció ser suficiente para el chico, quien solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedo ahí mientras Kurt salía de la habitación.

Se coló en la habitación de Finn rápidamente, sin preocuparse de hacer ruido por que Finn podía dormir como tronco. Se las arreglo para sacar un par de camisetas de Ohio State que parecían limpias, y tomo una gris claro para el. Cuando volvió donde Sebastian, él estaba exactamente donde lo dejo, apenas tambaleándose con los ojos cerrados, lo cual era un alivio. El espero encontrándolo o hurgando entre sus cosas o sacándose la ropa de nuevo.

"Aquí, puedes usar esto," dijo, pasándole la ropa a Sebastian.

Sebastian pestañeo y abrió los ojos lentamente. Sebastian tomo la ropa sin omitir comentario, y espero a que Kurt le diera la espalda para empezar a desvestirse.

"¿Jugaste futbol?" Sebastian pregunto después de haber estado susurrando detrás de Kurt por un momento (de lo cual Kurt trato de no pensar porque sabia que detrás de esos sonidos Sebastian estaba quedándose medio desnudo en su habitación, y Kurt no sabia como manejar eso en estos momentos).

"¿Que?"

"¿Jugaste futbol en la escuela?" Sebastian repitió. "Tu camiseta, dice Futbol McKinley High".

Kurt miro la impresión en su camiseta incluso aunque ya sabía lo que decía.

"No. Bueno, quiero decir, si, cerca de cinco minutos en mi segundo año, creo." No sabia como responder cuando la gente le preguntaba si jugaba deportes, porque la mayoría de la gente se hubiera reído acerca de ser Cheerleader cuando el técnicamente jugo futbol, el no estuvo en el equipo el tiempo suficiente como para sentirse un verdadero jugador de futbol.

"¿De verdad?" Sebastian pregunto, "¿En que posición jugabas? y ¿como no fuiste aplastado?"

"Pateador" Kurt dijo brevemente. No se sentía ofendido, porque incluso con todo lo que había crecido y enanchado a través de dos años era bastante pequeño comparado con los jugadores de futbol.

"Mi papa fue pateador en el colegio," Sebastian dijo, y termino de murmurar a Kurt lo que probablemente significaba que Kurt ya podía darse vuelta.

Así lo era, para su alivio, aunque ver a Sebastian en un buzo ligeramente largo y una camiseta que acaba de darse cuenta, era suya (Kurt esta seguro que término en el cajón de Finn por accidente, porque no es la clase de persona que roba su ropa) era un poco desconcertante.

"¿Oh si?" pregunto, mayormente para distraerse de sus propios pensamientos.

"Mmmhmm," Sebastian murmuro en confirmación, "Probablemente no deberías mencionárselo a él."

"¿Porque no?"

"Porque el ya esta bastante enamorado de ti," Sebastian dijo, y sonrió como si fuera una broma pero la mirada en sus ojos daba a entender que lo decía en serio. "Si tu le das mas, lo tendremos planeando nuestra boda ante de que podamos decir 'Somos novios falsos'"

Kurt rio nerviosamente. Sintió un nudo en el estomago ante la acotación, sintió una bola de confusos sentimientos que estaba demasiado cansado como para ordenar. Así que los dejo a un lado para analizarlos mas tarde, junto con cosas como el maldito beso. Se salvo de tener que responder cuando el sonido de unos nudillos en la puerta principal, los puso a ambos en acción, bajando rápidamente la escalera antes que Julián tocara de nuevo.

Kurt estaba un poco sin aliento cuando alcanzo el domo de la puerta, y no fue más fácil volver a respirar normal cuando la abrió y encontró a Julián recostado contra el marco, luciendo hermoso y peligroso.

"Hola dulzura," Julián dijo sonando provocativo, sonriendo a Kurt revelando un destello de perfectos dientes blancos, sobre una piel bronceada, "¿Me extrañaste?"

* * *

**Nota de la traductora**: Me han preguntado por Julian, asi que aqui les dejo unas imagenes. *copien link y eliminen parentesis*

http(:)(/)(/)(24).(media).(tumblr).(c)om/tumblr_m5j175II761qctxoxo3_r1_250.(gif)

http(:)(/)(/)(25).(media).(tumblr).(c)om/tumblr_ma9i22pLpW1rrsuugo2_500.(gif)

Y aqui unos photoset con escenas de la historia.

http(:)(/)(/)(lebyalvial).(tumblr).(c)om/post/32142726317/a-change-in-the-weather-by-cacophonylights-and

http(:)(/)(/)(lebyalvial).(tumblr).(c)om/post/32143491126/a-change-in-the-weather-by-cacophonylights


	7. Chapter 6

Julian lucia pecaminoso.

No había otra palabra para él, apoyado contra la puerta de Kurt a mitad de la noche, vestido completamente de negro; jeans ajustados, una camiseta en V aun mas ajustada - solo en caso de que la imagen no sea lo suficientemente atractiva - llevaba botas de motociclista también, por lo cual Kurt no podía dejar de babear, y en parte solo porque las quería para él.

Kurt se obligo a mantener los ojos en el rostro de Julian (solo le hecho una pequeña ojeada) y respiro fuertemente a través de su nariz. Cuando pudo hablar su voz sonó casi firme. Podía sentir a Sebastian acercándose detrás de él, y con Julian extendido frente a él se sintió muy parecido a un pedazo de carne de un sándwich de los hermanos Smythes (y no pudo negar que la imagen que le llego a su mente era jodidamente pornográfica, lo cual no debería estar pensando en estos momentos).

"Julian," dijo cuando estuvo seguro que su voz no hiciera algo estúpido, como sonar excitada. "Entra."

Intento dar un paso atrás, para dar a Julian espacio para entrar, pero Sebastian no se movió para nada, por lo que termino presionando su espalda contra el chico detrás de él. Sebastian no pareció perturbado por esto, de hecho, para el horror de Kurt, deslizo un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo acerco aun más. Afirmo su barbilla sobre el hombro de Kurt, así pudo darle a Julian una sonrisa con suficiencia, y Kurt estaba seguro que su rostro ardía.

"Si Jules, entra," Sebastian repitió, con su brazo apretando un poco mas.

Julian tomo esto como un alardeo, su sonrisa se enancho mucho más, y le guiño el ojo a Kurt antes de deslizarse hacia adentro de la casa.

Sebastian se volvió hacia ambos, y Kurt sintió alivio cuando el brazo alrededor de su cintura desapareció. Fue un alivio de corta duración porque Sebastian solo lo arrastro hacia sus hombros, tirando a Kurt hasta quedar presionados cadera con cadera. El movimiento fue tan descaradamente posesivo que Kurt sintió exasperación en vez de la vergüenza del principio. El hecho de que Sebastian sienta la necesidad de aclarar la propiedad de Kurt a su hermano mayor, cuando hace menos de media hora atrás estaba con otro chico en el asiento trasero de un auto, era ridículo y algo molesto.

Kurt empujo a Sebastian a un lado lo suficiente como para salirse de su abrazo, girando los ojos ante la mirada contrariada que le dio. Julian solo siguió observando divertido.

"Gracias por dejarme dormir aquí, Kurt," dijo, aun mirando a su hermano que seguía tratando de acercarse a Kurt desde donde estaba parado.

"Esta bien," Kurt respondió, tratando de mantener una voz educada en vez de mezclada con los nervios y la frustración que estaba sintiendo.

"Realmente, no tenias porque y lo aprecio," Julian insistió, y Kurt observo como se acercaba aun mas, aunque sus ojos seguían firme en su hermano. Kurt pudo sentir a Sebastian acercarse mientras Julian hacia lo mismo, lo cual hizo a Julian sonreír otra vez como si alcanzara de tener el resultado que estaba esperando tener.

"De verdad, no hay problema," Kurt repitió, dando un paso al lado así no se sentía intervenido entre los dos hermanos y su ridículo intento. "Prefiero que duermas aquí a que manejes de vuelta cansado."

Incluso cuando toda la situación era muy lejana al ideal, Kurt lo decía en serio. Odiaría pensar en que algo podría sucederle a Julian, especialmente si podía prevenirlo dejando al chico dormir en su sofá por la noche. Era solo una prueba mas de que ya estaba demasiado involucrado en la maldita familia, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo ahora. Kurt no podía solo apagar ese sentimiento, aunque su vida se volviera más fácil con eso.

"¿Estas diciendo que te preocupas por mi, Kurt?" Julian le pregunto, inclinando sus labios malvadamente, "Porque puedo quedarme aquí todas las noche, si te hace sentir mejor tenerme cerca."

Sebastian gruño algo bajo y Kurt ya se estaba cansando de este jueguito. Creyó que probablemente se sentiría mas halagado si pudiera creer que de verdad era algo que tuviera que ver con el, en vez de esta rara competición que han estado teniendo entre ellos. Pero cuando Julian se giro y le sonrió completamente a él, mirándolo como si fuera todo realmente por el, Kurt pudo sentirse un poco halagado. Después de todo era humano.

"¿Puedo...um...ofrecerte algo antes, qui-quiero decir- antes de volver a la cama?" pregunto, odiándose por tartamudear, apenas logrando componerse. Y mierda, como si toda la situación no fuera ya completamente loca, se acaba de dar cuenta que en cualquier minuto tendrá que volver a su dormitorio con Sebastian y luego intentar dormir con el chico a solo unos metros de él y con el otro en el piso inferior. ¿En que demonios se ha convertido su vida?

"¿Corriendo a la cama tan rápido?" Julian pregunto, haciendo un puchero. "Esperaba que pudiéramos quedarnos un rato y conversar."

"Lo siento hermano, pero ya tengo cansado a Kurt," Sebastian dijo, finalmente logrando colocarse detrás de Kurt. Kurt trato de ignorar el brazo alrededor de el una vez mas, pero esta vez Sebastian estaba preparado para no dejarlo ir.

Julian levanto una ceja y los miro a ambos, como si tratara de averiguar si la insinuación era solo una pose. Miro a Kurt fijamente, y Kurt estuvo seguro que estaba siendo mentalmente desvestido por alguien que apenas conocía hace dos semanas. Parte de él se pregunto con tristeza donde estaban los chicos como Julian cuando él estaba pasando por su fase dubitativa, pero una gran parte de él pensaba si podría detener esa mirada hambrienta antes de que Sebastian empiece a enloquecer. El brazo alrededor de él se estaba poniendo mas firme, y Sebastian se presionaba aun más, cada vez que Julian abría más los ojos.

"Saben que, ustedes dos pueden terminar durmiendo en el jardín del frente," Kurt dijo, finalmente logrando empujar a Sebastian de el una vez mas y chasqueando los dedos delante de Julian hasta que sus ojos volvieron a Kurt mirándolo con culpa. "Si van a actuar como niños no tengo problemas de enviarlos afuera."

Ambos finalmente parecieron despertar de su pequeño juego y le dieron a Kurt una mirada incrédula y preocupada.

"No lo harías," dijo Julian.

"Podríamos morir a causa de la exposición," Sebastian añadió sinceramente.

"Es verano, estarían bien. Incomodos pero bien," Kurt afirmo," Y considerando que ambos están haciendo todo lo posible por hacerme sentir incomodo, creo que seria justo devolverles el favor."

Julian puso inmediatamente cara de disculpa, pero Sebastian seguía haciendo pucheros como si quisiera seguir discutiendo el asunto.

"Pruébame," Kurt dijo, con los ojos fijos en Sebastian.

Sebastian le devolvió la mirada por un momento, con los ojos aun vidriosos a causa del alcohol y claramente decidiendo si valía la pena arriesgarse. Eventualmente retrocedió, rompiendo la mirada.

"Bien," Kurt dijo. "Hubiera odiado tener que contarle a su madre que terminaron durmiendo en el césped por idiotas."

"Oh, seria peor si le contaras a Olivia," dijo Julian, aunque se callo rápidamente cuando Sebastian le dio un codazo en el estomago.

"El no quiso decir eso," Sebastian dijo rápidamente, "Absolutamente no deberías pensar en decirle a Olivia, porque a ella no le importaría para nada."

"Uh-huh," Kurt murmuro, con la voz un poco alegre a causa de la inesperada información. "Claro, me asegurare de recordar eso, no decirle a Olivia cuando ustedes se comportan como estúpidos. Porque a ella no le importaría."

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza tan rápidamente que Kurt sintió la tentación de llamar a Olivia en ese preciso instante para ver que tan mal les iría si le contara. Pero eran las tres de la mañana, y como Olivia a ha sido muy dulce con el, él no va a arruinar eso despertándola. Él sabe muy bien lo molesto que puede ser eso. Además, de esta manera tenia algo con lo que amenazarlos si se seguían comportando como idiotas.

"Muy bien, mientras ustedes dos se comporten podrán dormir dentro. Pero vamos a la cama ahora," dijo. "A dormir Julian," añadió cuando el chico mayor lo miro escandalizado.

"Te ves tierno cuando te ruborizas, ¿lo sabias?" Julian pregunto.

"Soy siempre tierno," Kurt dijo, sacando una risa sorprendida del otro chico. "Ahora, si terminaste de coquetear conmigo para intentar hacer saltar a tu hermano, iré a buscarte una almohada así podremos irnos a la cama antes que salga el sol ¿ok?"

"Estoy segurísimo que eres tu el que hace saltar a mi hermano," Julian dijo arrastrando las palabras, y Kurt supo que sus mejillas ardían de nuevo, pero no podía evitarlo.

Julian rio, pero no avanzo mas. En vez de eso se giro a golpear a Sebastian en el brazo, Kurt asumió que fue en represalia por el codazo anterior. Sebastian grito en protesta a eso, antes de golpearlo de vuelta más fuerte. Al segundo ambos se estaban enfrentado, golpeándose donde podían y riéndose de todo el asunto.

Kurt se marcho y los dejo con su lucha para ir en búsqueda de las mantas y las almohadas extras del armario del pasillo. Para cuando volvió Sebastian esta sentado inocentemente en el sofá mientras Julian vagaba por la sala de estar, mirando las imágenes de la pared y silbando tranquilamente en voz baja. Kurt podía ver las manchas rojas en sus brazos donde se había estado golpeando mutuamente, y Sebastian seguía sobándose los bíceps y haciendo gestos de dolor ligeramente, pero ambos sonreían un poco. Kurt se pregunto distraídamente si el y Finn alguna vez llegarían a ser esa clase de hermanos que se golpeaban solo por el placer de hacerlo. Pensó que era raro que esperara eso.

"¿Esto es de la graduación?" Julian pregunto repentinamente, sacando a Kurt de sus pensamientos. Estaba apuntando a un gran collage de imágenes en la pared - un proyecto que había hecho Carole, en el cual había pasado todo el fin de semana después del evento.

"¿Que lo delato?" pregunto Kurt sarcásticamente, "Espera, no me digas, fueron las gorras y los birretes, ¿verdad?"

"Oooh, tiene carácter Sebby, me gusta," Julian molesto, haciendo a Sebastian fruncir el ceño aunque Kurt solo giro los ojos.

"Si, es la graduación," Kurt confirmo innecesariamente, aunque distrajo a Julian de molestar a su hermano pequeño lo cual era un poco la intención de Kurt.

Se movió para colocarse al lado de Julian y así poder ver las imágenes también. Ellas provocaron un dolor profundo en el pecho de Kurt, tomadas hace solo semanas atrás pero parecía como si hubiera pasado una vida. Demasiado ha cambiado desde entonces, y demasiado seguía cambiando.

"Si haces cualquier burla por lo mal que se ve mi cabello, no tendré ningún reparo en ir por mi amenaza anterior y hacerte dormir afuera," Kurt se quejo en voz baja, no dejando involucrar mas esos sentimientos, "Las gorras eran horribles. Ninguna laca podía mantener el cabello bajo ese poliéster y elástico barato."

"Me gusta desordenado," dijo Julian, sonriéndole a Kurt y subiendo su mirada. "Dado el caso," añadió y despeino el pelo de Kurt. Kurt se sintió afligido ante el recordatorio de que ha estado dando vueltas con el pelo así la ultima media hora sin siquiera arreglárselo con la mano.

"¿Como es que Seb no esta en ninguna de ellas?" Julian pregunto, volviendo a mirar las fotos y totalmente inadvertido sobre la consternación de Kurt.

"La graduación de Dalton fue el mismo día," Sebastian dijo rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que Kurt decía, "Mi padre no sabe que estamos juntos."

Ambos se miraron en pánico un momento antes de volver a hablar al mismo tiempo.

"Quiero decir, Dalton tuvo la ceremonia al mismo tiempo..."

"El padre de Kurt es súper protector, así que nosotros no hemos..."

Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, y Kurt estaba seguro que en ese momento toda la mentira empezaría a desmoronarse, pero Julian los detuvo antes de que pudieran soltar más información que pudiera condenarlos.

"Esta bien chicos, no tienen por qué contarme sobre no querer decirle a sus padres con quien están saliendo. Dios sabe que he salido con gente de la cual no estoy segura de presentar."

"No es eso," Kurt dijo inmediatamente, sintiéndose incomodo ante la idea de que Julian creyera que él estaba avergonzado de Sebastian. Y Sebastian puede no ser su persona favorita, y puede no estar con el de verdad, pero Kurt sabe muy bien lo que se siente que alguien se avergüence de quien eres, y no le desearía eso ni a su peor enemigo (el cual, se sorprendió en darse cuenta, ya no era Sebastian).

"¿Oh no?" Julian pregunto, "Esta bien Kurt, conozco a mi hermano muy bien como para no sentirme ofendido en su nombre, él no es exactamente la clase de chicos como para presentar a los padres. No le diré a los mios que tu padre no sabe, si eso es lo que te preocupa."

"No, de verdad no es así," Kurt insistió, "Y creo que yo estoy un poco ofendido en nombre de tu hermano por pensar que yo podría estar avergonzado de él."

Julian lo miro un poco aturdido y un poco culpable, y cuando Sebastian se movió al lado de Kurt y puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, esta vez Kurt no hizo intención de soltarse.

"No quise decir eso," Julian dijo sinceramente. Sebastian parecía relajado a su lado así que creyó que no estaba molesto.

"Bien," dijo Kurt," Porque no es eso. Sebastian y yo tenemos... historia, creo. Así que estaba esperando que esto se volviera mas serio antes de decirle todo a mi padre. Le diré pronto."

No estaba seguro cuando había empezado a tener la capacidad de mentir tan fácilmente, pero las palabras brotaron de su lengua sin pensarlo mucho dos veces. Si Kurt no supiera eso mejor, creería que de verdad estaban juntos.

"Oh, um, que bien entonces." Julian dijo, volviendo a las fotos rápidamente, obviamente esperando evadir la incomodidad.

"Esta bien, Julian," Sebastian lo molesto. "Sé que ninguna de tus conquistas ha querido presentarte a sus padres, así que sé porque creíste haberlo asumido."

"Vete a la mierda hermanito," Julian contesto, pero la tensión finalmente se disipo. Sebastian parecía calmado también, porque el brazo sobre Kurt cayo.

Kurt acaba de empezar a relajarse también, cuando estuvo seguro que otra falla había sido advertida porque Julian permaneció inmóvil a su lado.

"¿Julian?" pregunto, cuando el otro chico pareció no respirar en un par de segundos.

Julian no dijo nada y Kurt siguió su mirada para ver que había provocado esa reacción. Todo lo que vio fue una imagen en la esquina superior derecha del collage, de él y Blaine sonriendo a la cámara, con Cooper colado detrás de ellos haciéndoles orejas de conejo. Por un minuto Kurt estaba seguro que algo en la fotografía daba a entender claramente que el y Blaine eran novios en ese momento y por eso era que Julian parecía tan desequilibrado. Julian rápidamente lo libero de esa preocupación.

"¿Es ese... es Cooper Anderson?" dijo suavemente después de un minuto, su mano se levanto hacia la foto como si pudiera alcanzar y tocar al hombre en ella.

"Si," dijo Kurt. "¿Ustedes se conocían, cierto?"

Julian dejo soltar un sonido adolorido, como una risa ahogada. "Se podría decir eso."

Kurt se giro a Sebastian buscando una explicación por la extraña reacción, pero Sebastian estaba mirando a su hermano, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a romper.

"Oh, um ¿Ustedes siguen en contacto?" Kurt pregunto después de otro minuto de silencio, porque no tenia idea de que decir o hacer.

"No," Julian respondió, y su voz seguía sonando quieta y un poco triste, "No, cuando termino fue muy... bueno, digamos que termino."

Kurt quería preguntar mas detalles, acerca del 'termino', porque Sebastian le había dicho acerca de los besos y la amistad, pero Julian lo hacia sonar como mas que eso. Aun así no pregunto, porque podía oír algo en la voz de Julian tan familiar a esa llaga en su propio corazón.

"Así que ese debe ser Blainers," añadió Julian un momento mas tarde, apuntando al otro chico en la foto, "Creció, ¿huh?"

"¿Blainers?" Kurt no pudo evitar preguntar, sonriendo un poco, "Creí que solo Coop lo llamaba a así."

Julian lo miro momentáneamente herido de nuevo ante el sobrenombre usado por Kurt para llamar a Cooper, pero lo remplazo con una pequeña sonrisa. Para su crédito, solo se vio un poco forzada.

"Si, creo que lo tome de él," Julian admitió, "Cooper amaba contarme historias acerca de su tonto hermanito. Considerando que creí el mio era el peor dolor de cabeza de todos los tiempos, era un novedad escuchar a alguien a quien le gustara su hermano pequeño."

"¿Tu conocías a Blaine en ese entonces?" Kurt le pregunto a Sebastian, sorprendido por poder cubrir sus facciones y tono. Por lo que el sabia ellos solo se había conocido el año pasado en Dalton.

"Nop, fuimos a diferente primarias y secundarias," Sebastian dijo, "Y para cuando él fue a Dalton yo... bueno yo ya no iba ahí."

La cabeza de Kurt daba vueltas por todos esos detalles del pasado, acababa de darse cuenta que todo era mucho mas complicado de lo que creía, pero ahora no era momento de preguntar.

"¿Como conociste a Blaine?" Julian le pregunto a Kurt, finalmente alejando sus ojos de la fotografía. "No sabia que había ido a McKinley."

"Nos conocimos en Dalton," Kurt le conto. "Larga historia."

"Parecen haber muchas largas historias," Julian dijo con ironía, y Kurt supo que lo decía por todas las cosas no dichas entre los tres también.

"Si," Kurt confirmo, "Bueno, basta con decir que termine yendo a tu Alma Mater a mitad de mi segundo año. Blaine y yo nos conocimos ahí."

"¿Fuiste a secundaria con el hermano pequeño de Cooper Anderson y no me dijiste?" Julian le pregunto a Sebastian mirándolo con reprobación.

"No," dijo Sebastian, "El ya no va a Dalton."

Había mucho mas en eso y Kurt lo sabia, Sebastian no le conto a Julian sobre la existencia de Blaine en su vida, pero Kurt sabia ahora que no era el momento de preguntar.

"El, oh, va a McKinley ahora," Kurt dijo, interrumpiendo la pequeña disputa entre los hermanos. "Se transfirió el otoño pasado."

"¿Porque?" Julian pregunto, volviendo a mirar a Kurt. "Quiero decir, sin ofender a las escuelas publicas, pero ¿porque sus padres lo sacaron de Dalton?"

"Ellos no lo sacaron" Kurt admitió. Dándose cuanta que Julian debía de pensar que la historia de Blaine dejando Dalton seria similar a lo escuchado de Cooper. "Él quiso transferirse."

Julian levanto una ceja en clara expectativa de una mejor explicación.

"Se transfirió para estar con Kurt," Sebastian dijo finalmente, cuando Kurt parecía no dar mas detalles. "Fueron novios."

Hubo algo en el tono de Sebastian que Kurt no pudo identificar. Se pregunto si era el resentimiento por haberlo sacado de los Warblers, o quizás la decepción por el hecho de que si no fuera porque Blaine estuvo con Kurt, Sebastian podría haber estado con Blaine. No sonó como ninguna de estas dos cosas, aun así había algo amargo en su tono. Kurt se dio cuenta, que ahora tenia mas preguntas las cuales no tendrían respuesta.

"¿De verdad?" Julian miro a Kurt con nuevo interés, su cabeza se ladeo a un lado en una forma que le recordó a Kurt la manera en que Sebastian lo había mirado hace un rato en la habitación.

"Si," dijo Kurt, "Nosotros... estuvimos juntos."

Era la primera vez que realmente usaba esas palabras -en pasado- en voz alta, se dio cuenta. Se sintió un poco entumecido ante ellas.

"¿No rompieron mal, entonces?" Julian pregunto, mirando brevemente las fotos de nuevo, "Quiero decir, se ve como si aun fueran amigos en las fotos."

"Si," dijo Kurt de nuevo, "Es mi mejor amigo."

Sebastian se endureció un poco a su lado, y Julian lo evaluó con la mirada una vez mas, pero a Kurt no le importo. Blaine es su mejor amigo, y él no iba a mentir con respecto a eso por la seguridad de toda esta cosa sobre el novio falso. No es como si no pudiera tener amigos solo por ser novio de Sebastian, así que tendrán que soportarlo.

"Interesante," Julian murmuro finalmente.

"Como sea, Blaine esta en el pasado," Sebastian dijo a la ligera, un momento mas tarde, "¿Cierto, bebe?"

Kurt le devolvió una mirada dura, pensando que Sebastian se estaba burlando de el internamente, pero se sorprendió al encontrar un poco de desafío en los ojos del chico. No estaba seguro que desafío era, pero había uno ahí.

"Sip," Kurt dijo firmemente, "Es pasado."

Sebastian pareció contento.

"Aww, ¿Sebby esta celoso?" Julian pregunto.

"Nunca," Sebastian afirmo inmediatamente, "No hay nada por lo que ponerse celoso, ¿cierto, Kurt?"

Kurt estaba a punto de darle otro asentimiento, pero Sebastian cometió el fatal error de intentar tocarle el cabello.

"Si tocas mi cabello, puede que si," gruño, alejando la mano de un golpe. Sebastian se vio mortalmente ofendido y Julian se rio de nuevo.

"¡Dejas a Julian que te lo toque!" Sebastian se quejo.

"Julian no me conoce. Tu deberías saber."

Sebastian siguió con mala cara, pero Kurt sintió que la tensión en la habitación por el tema de los hermanos Andersons se había evaporado un poco, ahora el tema parecía cerrado.

"Te diré algo Seb," Julian dijo amigablemente, chocando los hombros con su hermano, "¿Que tal si te dejo tocarle el pelo, si yo toco todas las otras partes de Kurt que solo están disponibles para tus manos, hmmm?"

"¿Y se supone que no puedo decir nada en este arreglo?" Kurt pregunto, cruzando sus brazos en modo de indignación.

"Oh! Estoy seguro que puedes decir mucho," Julian le prometió, moviendo las cejas, en una mirada llena de lujuria. "Podríamos empezar con 'Oh Dios' y 'Si, Julian, por favor si'. ¿Como suena eso?"

"Eso suena como una señal de que debo llevar a mi novio de vuelta a la cama," Sebastian lo paro, empujando a su hermano en broma. "Y para que conste. Ya hemos cubierto todos los 'Oh Dios' y los 'por favor si' esta noche. Y mi nombre suena mucho mejor en sus labios que lo que el tuyo jamás lo hará."

Julian se rio y levanto las manos en señal de rendición. "Me parece bien. Aunque si quieres probar esa teoría, estaría mas que feliz de ayudarles con el experimento."

"Ustedes dos son unas personas terribles," declaro Kurt, pero no pudo evitar sonreír con ellos. Era lindo verlos bromear sin la tensión, incluso aunque sea por el.

Julian le sonrío e incluso Sebastian le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mantas y almohada," le dijo a Julian, apuntando a la pila en el sillón. Parecía ser un buen momento para decir que era muy muy tarde, antes de que las cosas se pusieran raras de nuevo. "La cocina esta ahí, si es que necesitas agua o cualquier cosa, y el baño esta al final del pasillo."

"Gracias," dijo Julian con una sonrisa honesta, por una vez sin ninguna insinuación coqueta. Kurt le sonrió de vuelta, porque por mas que disfrute el coqueteo es lindo ver que Julian puede comportarse normal.

"Si necesitas algo, estoy en la segunda pieza del cuarto de arriba," añadió, dando un paso atrás para dirigirse a las escaleras.

"Toca primero," Sebastian añadió con un guiño. Kurt pensó en pegarle por eso, y luego se dio cuenta que pensándolo bien o no, era algo completamente necesario de decir. Necesitaban alguna advertencia si Sebastian iba a dormir en el suelo y eran encontrados.

De todas maneras golpeo a Sebastian en el brazo, solo porque podía, y sonrió cuando el otro puso un puchero ofendido.

"Vamos tontito, es hora de dormir," dijo, y no puedo evitar sonar cariñoso. Sebastian bufo pero lo siguió cuando Kurt avanzo a las escaleras otra vez.

"No te estas portando lindo conmigo," Sebastian murmuro, sobándose el brazo donde Kurt lo golpeo, pero no siguió el tema cuando Kurt solo giro los ojos. Julian seguía riendo cuando ellos salieron de la habitación.

Sebastian no dijo mucho mas, por lo cual Kurt se sorprendió, aunque también estuvo agradecido de ello. La hora y la falta de sueño le estaban pasando la cuenta, y no estaba en buen estado como para mas bromas. Había demasiadas cosas no dichas, demasiado pasado desconocido, flotando alrededor de ellos como para que todo sea simple.

Se movieron en silencio, sacando el edredón del final de la cama de Kurt, y arrojando una almohada al suelo entre la cama y la pared. Sebastian pareció no quejarse por tener que dormir en la pared, y Kurt creyó que quizás el alcohol por fin le estaba llegando, poniéndolo somnoliento.

En cualquier caso, Sebastian se recostó incluso aunque el lugar no pueda ser muy cómodo sin quejarse, y solo murmuro un suave 'buenas noches' cuando Kurt apago la lámpara del lado de su cama.

"Buenas noches," Kurt le respondió, igual de suavemente.

Por unos minutos la oscuridad se sintió incómodamente intima. Kurt podía oír a Sebastian respirando, e intento mantener su respiración constante y calmada mientras todo sus nervios y vulnerabilidad por tener a Sebastian aquí, en su habitación, regresaban. Sin embargo pronto Sebastian empezó a roncar suavemente y rompió la tensión haciendo a Kurt incluso sonreír, tanto por el sonido como por el alivio.

Su propio cansancio lo atrapo rápidamente, y en unos minutos se dejo llevar por ellos también. Solo poco antes de rendirse a sus sueños, pensó en que si no fuera tan raro seria lindo dormir al lado de alguien otra vez.

* * *

Kurt no supo bien que lo despertó mas tarde, pero cuando parpadeo con los ojos borrosos, aun no era la mañana. Solo podía ver el leve resplandor rojizo por la ventana, por lo que la salida del sol se acercaba, pero la habitación estaba mayormente a oscuras. Bueno, excepto por el brillo de la pantalla de un teléfono celular que iluminaba a Sebastian, sentado en el vanitor de Kurt mirando fijamente el teléfono en su mano.

"¿Sebastian?" Kurt pregunto, con la voz ronca a causa del sueño. "¿Que estas haciendo?"

Sebastian levanto la vista, y la mirada en su rostro saco a Kurt completamente de su estado de sueño. El otro chico se veía claramente molesto, incluso un poco enojado. Kurt aun no conocía sus expresiones como para estar completamente seguro.

"Blaine es un idiota," Sebastian dijo en modo de respuesta, mirando duramente a Kurt.

"O-kay," Kurt dijo, alargando las palabras en una pregunta, "¿Que trajo esa observación?"

Sebastian movió el celular en sus manos hacia Kurt, y Kurt se dio cuenta que era su celular el que Sebastian estaba sosteniendo.

"¡Hey!" Se lanzo desde su cama, enredándose en una sabana en el proceso y casi cayendo, "¡No puedes llegar y revisar el teléfono de alguien!"

Sebastian se movió, como si fuera para aquí y para allá, y se sentó en la cama al lado de Kurt. Kurt hubiera reclamado con el hecho de que estuviera sentado ahí, pero estaba demasiado enfocado en arrebatar su celular para ver exactamente que era lo que Sebastian había estado buscando. Vio su mensajería de texto abierta, mostrando todas sus conversaciones con Blaine de las últimas semanas, incluyendo el montón de discusiones acerca de la inminente ruptura.

"No tenias derecho," dijo lentamente, sintiéndose a la defensiva y expuesto, "Ningún derecho. Esto es privado, Sebastian, y yo sé que no comprendes el significado de esa palabra, pero deberías haberlo sabido."

"¿Me escuchaste?" Sebastian pregunto, ignorando la advertencia de Kurt, "dije que Blaine es un idiota."

"Te escuche," Kurt respondió, aferrando su celular cerca de su pecho como si pudiera ahora esconder esa información de Sebastian que obviamente ya había visto. "Él no es un idiota."

"Te dejo porque creía que así fortalecerían su relación, Kurt. Mantengo mi evaluación."

"Él no me dejo, solo nos estamos dando un tiempo," Kurt murmuro, sabiendo lo estúpido que sonaban esas palabras, lo cual solo hacia que la verdad fuera peor.

"Oh, ¿así que tu sueles darte un tiempo con las personas que amas?" Se burlo Sebastian. "Apuesto que no puedes esperar a alejarte de tu familia cuando llegue el otoño, hmm? Ya que los amas tanto."

Kurt sintió la rabia y la humillación golpeando su cara, porque por supuesto que no quería dejar a su familia. De hecho, esa era la única cosa que mataba la idea de mudarse a Nueva York, dejar a su padre. Pero Sebastian usando eso en contra de él no era justo, y odiaba que los argumentos de Sebastian sonaran tan lógicos para el, cuando se había pasado semanas y semanas convenciéndose de la lógica del plan de Blaine.

Aunque Sebastian aun no había terminado. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación antes que sus ojos se fijaran en el soundtrack con el elenco original de Wicked. "O...o, apuesto a que te aseguras de escuchar el soundtrack de Wicked cada ciertos meses, ya que lo amas tanto, ¿cierto?"

Se arrojó hacia la mesa de noche al lado de la cama de Kurt y arrebato de ella una fotografía de Kurt y Rachel abrazados afuera del teatro donde tuvieron sus audiciones para NYADA juntos hace unos meses.

"¿Y que pasa con tus amigos?" pregunto, con la voz fuerte y enojada. Kurt estaba agradecido de las gruesas paredes de la casa, de otra manera tendría que preocuparse de que sus voces despierten a Finn o Julian.

"Debes odiar tener que pasar tiempo con ellos," Sebastian continuo, "hombre, debe ser horrible no poder darte un tiempo sin ellos, ya que como se aman tanto al punto que francamente es casi desagradable."

Kurt sintió como las lagrimas quemaban, sintió su corazón adolorido, porque Sebastian estaba vocalizando todas las cosas que había estado tratando de pretender que no había pensado en este mes y medio.

"Esto no es lo mismo," Kurt afirmo, aunque su corazón realmente no pensaba lo mismo. "Así es como Blaine y yo probamos nuestros limites, así no nos heriremos mas tarde."

"Esto te esta hiriendo ahora, Kurt," Sebastian insistió, con los ojos brillando en frustración, y con un temperamento alimentado aun mas por el efecto del alcohol en su sistema. "¿Porque dejas que te haga daño, ahora?"

"Estuvimos de acuerdo, no fue solo el..." Kurt intento, pero no fue capaz de colocar demasiada convicción a sus palabras para hacerlas creíbles. Dios, necesita llorar.

"Eso es una mierda," Sebastian dijo, y su voz sonó mas calmada pero aun así estaba en el borde. "Leí los mensajes Kurt, pasaste semanas intentando buscar otra manera de hacerlo, y siempre era el que insistía que era lo mejor."

"¡No es como si el quisiera herirme!" Kurt casi le grito, sintiendo que estaba apunto de quebrarse. No quería estar de acuerdo con Sebastian en esto, no podía. Dolía demasiado saber que Sebastian tenia razón. "No es un rompimiento definitivo, no lo es. El solo se fue por el verano, pero el volverá. El me ama. El esta haciendo esto porque me ama, y el volverá."

"Eso solo lo hace peor," Sebastian insistió, "Si el esta haciendo esto por lo que cree son buenas razones, entonces es mas estúpido de lo que creía."

"¡Deja de llamarlo estúpido!" Kurt le grito de vuelta, ¡"No puedes juzgarnos en esto, tu no entiendes lo que es bueno para nosotros porque ni siquiera nos conoces."!

"Conozco a Blaine," la voz de Sebastian sonó mas baja pero no menos furiosa, "Y creí que empezaba a conocerte. Pero si de verdad te compras toda esta mierda entonces quizás no te conozco después de todo."

"Si lo conocieras, sabrías que el jamás haría algo que hiciera daño si no fuera porque tiene una buena razón. Sabrías que él lo esta haciendo porque me ama." Kurt creyó que si decía las palabras en voz alta lo suficiente de alguna manera calmarían su angustia. La peor parte era que sabia que lo que decía era verdad, pero era estúpido y doloroso e injusto. Solo no podía pensar en eso.

"Como dije, idiota," Sebastian confirmo, "¿Quien demonios hace eso?" ¿Quien le dice a alguien que lo dejara porque lo ama?"

"¿No has escuchado 'si amas a alguien déjalo ir'?" Kurt respondió débilmente.

"Si, y quien sea que lo dijo era un idiota también," Sebastian afirmo. "Si amas a algo tienes que aferrarte a ello lo mas fuerte que puedas, y asegurarte de que jamás quiera dejarte ir."

"¿Que sabes tu de amor?" Kurt lanzo, atacando su fragilidad.

Había un destello en los ojos de Sebastian con algo que se parecía mucho a dolor, pero rápidamente lo volvió a remplazar con rabia una vez más y Kurt casi se convenció que lo había imaginado.

"No tengo para que saber de amor para darme cuenta de que esto es estúpido," Sebastian dijo finalmente, y Kurt pudo escuchar un eco de ese destello en su voz. Fue suficiente como para detener la rabia en Kurt, sintiéndose agotado y descorazonado.

"El esta intentando de hacer lo que es mejor," se manejo a susurrar, aunque sonó como si se quisiera convencer el mismo de eso.

"Pues lo mejor es jodidamente una mierda," Sebastian dijo firmemente, "Y tu te mereces algo mejor que eso."

Kurt ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse ante las palabras, porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no romperse, deteniendo a las lágrimas de caer. Se las arreglo para encogerse de hombros, y se negó a mirar a los ojos a Sebastian.

"Hey," dijo Sebastian, empujando el hombro de Kurt hasta que Kurt lo miro. "Tu mereces algo mejor."

"¿Porque te preocupas?" Kurt susurro, volviendo a mirar hacia abajo, sin ser capaz de soportar la compasión en esos ojos verdes clavados en el. "Tu me odias, estuviste meses intentando que Blaine me abandonara. Esto debería alegrarte."

"Si, bueno, quizás era un idiota también," Sebastian murmuro, "Nadie se merece ser dejado por una razón tan estúpida como esa, incluso alguien tan molesto como tu."

"Ouch, gracias," Kurt dijo, pero sonrió un poco otra vez lo cual era una mejora ante las crecientes lagrimas de hace segundos atrás. "Y yo que había creído por un segundo que estabas siendo amable conmigo."

"Nunca," Sebastian negó sonriéndole ahora, con su rostro completamente abierto lo que hizo a Kurt sentirse mejor que un millón de tazas de leche tibia, o días de acurrucarse con Puck. Golpeo a Kurt en los hombros otra vez hasta que Kurt rio.

"Te tengo en la mira, Smythe," Kurt se las arreglo para molestar, aunque su voz aun estaba un poco ronca ante las lagrimas no derramadas. "No eres tan imbécil como te gusta que todo el mundo crea."

"Soy un imbécil," Sebastian afirmo, "Solo estoy un poco ebrio, y tengo una particular aversión por los idiotas, eso es todo. Créeme, para cuando despierte mañana voy a estar odiándote de nuevo."

"Bien," Kurt dijo, "porque tenia planeado odiarte cuando despierte también."

"Bien," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, "Ya que concordamos. Y ya que no me odias tanto en este momento, ¿que tal si me dejas dormir en la cama? El piso esta jodidamente duro."

Kurt sintió que debería decir no, pero se empezó a sentir cansado de nuevo, y su estado actual y las palabras de Sebastian lo llevaron a un estado de amistad tranquila, así que solo se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

"Okay, pero si babeas en mis almohadas me compraras un conjunto de sabanas nuevas," amenazo, haciéndose a un lado para hacer mas espacio.

"Claro, princesa," dijo Sebastian, girando los ojos con cariño. Tomo la almohada del suelo y la puso al lado de la Kurt.

Kurt se puso rígido por un momento cuando Sebastian se deslizo bajo las sabanas con el, rozando sus dedos de los pies por un momento con la pantorrilla de Kurt. Sebastian se quedo de espaldas un momento más, dejando a sus ojos cerrarse y dejando el suficiente espacio entre ellos para que Kurt se pudiera relajar. Probablemente tenga que añadir esto a la pila de momentos para analizar mañana, pero ahora se sentía simple y quizás un poco agradable, recostarse con alguien mas.

"¿Porque estabas mirando mi celular?" pregunto adormecido después de un minuto de silencio.

"Quería saber que tan malo eras para tener sexo por mensajes, "admitió Sebastian, sonriendo ampliamente ante el sonido de indignación de Kurt.

"No tengo sexo por mensajes," Kurt insistió, con la cara enrojecida. Los ojos de Sebastian permanecieron cerrados, así que no pudo verlo, gracias a dios.

"Ya me di cuenta, gracias," Sebastian dijo con ironía. "Aunque estaba seguro que lo hacías, con todo esa charla acerca de la rutina del cuidado de la piel el día que nos conocimos."

"¿Que tiene de malo un buen cuidado de la piel?" Kurt se quejo, dejando a sus ojos cerrarse así ambos solo hablaban en susurros con la oscuridad entre ellos.

"Nada, en teoría," Sebastian admitió, "Es solo que eres el único chico con 18 años que dice 'riguroso régimen de descamamiento de piel' y no hablar de masturbación."

Kurt no pudo evitar parpadear con los ojos abiertos ante eso, porque aparentemente ahora esta en la cama con Sebastian Smythe hablando de masturbación, y quiere asegurarse que este no es el sueño sexual mas jodido que haya tenido. Sebastian dejo a sus ojos abrirse, y la intimidad de mirarse solo a centímetros de distancia hicieron que las siguientes palabras de Kurt salieran más suaves de lo que pretendía.

"También soy el único chico con 18 años con poros invisibles. Ríete de mi todo lo que tu quieras, pero ambos sabemos que mi piel es maravillosa a causa de esos regímenes."

"Si, lo es," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, girándose un poco para poder mirar mejor a Kurt.

Levanto una de sus manos hacia la cara de Kurt, lentamente como si le diera la oportunidad a Kurt para correrla, pero Kurt no se podía mover incluso aunque quisiera. Estaba demasiado enfocado en recordar como respirar.

Sebastian dejo a su mano flotar sobre la mejilla de Kurt por un segundo, y cuando Kurt no se inmuto la dejo caer, acariciándola la piel de Kurt oh-tan-suave con solo la punta de sus dedos. Ellos recorrieron los pómulos de Kurt, bajando a través de la línea de la mandíbula, antes de girar su mano y repetir los mismos movimientos usando la parte de atrás de sus dedos.

Kurt sabia que estaba respirando superficial y rápidamente, pero no podía hacer nada con respecto a eso. Los dedos de Sebastian se sentían frescos contra su piel caliente, dejando un pequeño hormigueo donde se deslizaban.

Cuando los dedos de Sebastian llegaron a la barbilla de Kurt por segunda vez, dejo a su pulgar elevarse para alcanzar su labio inferior, sus manos se abrieron para tomar la cara de Kurt. Fue solo un alcance y un roce pero Kurt sentía como sus nervios estaban disparados a toda velocidad y su cerebro estaba haciendo corto circuito. Se sentía como si solo esperara por algo inevitable, preparándose para que Sebastian se inclinara mas cerca.

Sebastian no se movió, solo dejo que la huella de su pulgar recorriera el labio de Kurt unas par de veces antes de alejarse. Se quedo mirando a Kurt por un segundo, y Kurt podía sentir todo el millón de preguntas y conflictos reflejados en los ojos de Sebastian. Se sentía como otro potencial momento de ser algo más. Pero Sebastian rompió la mirada después de largos segundos, riendo cruelmente y fregando la manos sobre su cara mientras le daba la espalda.

"Mierda, estoy tan ebrio," dijo, incluso aunque su voz no sonaba ya arrastrada. "¿Podemos olvidar que esto sucedió por favor? Voy a estar odiando la vida lo suficiente en la mañana como para querer añadir esto."

"Si, por supuesto," Kurt dijo, sacudiéndose el humor extraño y riéndose de si mismo con ironía, "Honestamente, ya me estaba preparando para golpearte por ponerte fresco, así que fue bueno que recuperaras tus sentidos."

"¿Ponerte fresco? ¿En serio Kurt? ¿Que edad tienes? ¿8?"

"Dice el chico que usa sweater de punto trenzado que incluso ni mi abuelo tocaría."

"Tengo que decirte que el look abuelo esta de moda este año," Sebastian afirmo, impregnando en su voz tanta autoridad como le fue posible.

"Realmente no querrás discutir de moda conmigo Smythe, porque no ganaras."

"Quizás si habláramos de moda femenina."

"La moda no tiene genero," Kurt declaro con confianza.

Sebastian se rio a carcajadas a eso, girándose para sonreírle a Kurt, quien le sonreía igual de ampliamente. Y así fue, como el balance se restauro.

Kurt dejo que toda la familiaridad de las bromas volvieran a calmar su mente, forzando a que cualquier otro pensamiento de la pasada media hora se silenciara en solo un rugido en el fondo de su subconsciente. Habían algunas cosas de las que él no estaba preparado para pensar, no ahora. Él estaba bien con eso, bien con dejar las cosas con calma, cuando todo lo demás era más confuso.

Se sonrieron por otro minuto, antes de que Kurt ahogara un bostezo.

"Buenas noches de nuevo, Kurt," Sebastian murmuro entonces, dejando a sus ojos recorrer el rostro de Kurt. Había una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, pero se sentía cariñosa en vez de burlona.

"Buenas noches," Kurt murmuro de vuelta, devolviendo la sonrisa tentativamente. Sospecho que todo esto se iba a convertir en uno de esos raros momentos matutinos que estallan como una burbuja de jabón bajo la luz del día, pero por ahora era suficiente. Mas que eso, tal vez, era exactamente la clase de cosa que necesitaba para suavizarlo de sentirse tan desesperadamente herido por los eventos del ultimo mes.

Dejo a sus ojos cerrarse primero, no se dejo pensar por el hecho de confianza que implicaba esta acción. No estaba seguro si Sebastian también había cerrado los suyos, pero aun así se sintió seguro. Era algo que jamás pensó que podia sentir con Sebastian ni ha cien metros de él, pero eso no lo hacia menos real.

"¿Hey, Sebastian?" susurro junto antes de quedarse dormido.

"¿Hmm?" Sebastian murmuro de vuelta.

"Gracias."

Sebastian no menciono la palabra, pero eso estaba bien. Kurt sabia que el entendía.

Kurt se dejo hundir en el sueño, mas tranquilo que cualquiera de los otros días, justo antes que el sol se asomara en el horizonte. A su lado, Sebastian se quedo caer también.


	8. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Kurt despertó en una habitación inundada por el sol, y con un corazón que se sentía más ligero que la noche anterior.

Los eventos de la noche pasada ya se estaban desapareciendo en una especie de ensueño en su mente, y sentía una aprehensión empezando a surgir en sus músculos ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse a Sebastian después de todos los golpes emocionales de las pasadas horas, pero seguía solo en eso - en una pequeño tirón de incertidumbre que no era suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo entrar en pánico o removerlo de la comodidad de su cama en ese momento.

Sebastian seguía dormido a su lado, con la sabana amontonada alrededor de su cara y sus pies sobresaliendo cerca de la parte inferior de la cama, respirando pesada y constantemente. Era tan raro ver a Sebastian así, completamente desprotegido, que Kurt no pudo evitar la tentación de quedarse ahí recostado y observarlo por unos minutos. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba rozando el limite, se giro y pensó en como empezar a moverse para iniciar el día.

Estaba decidido a no hacer que las cosas fueran raras, y eso incluía no quedarse mirando al chico que dormía en su cama, no importaba lo fascinante que la imagen fuera.

Kurt empezó a levantar las tapas para tratar de escabullirse, pero luego Sebastian resoplo en su sueño, estirando y pasando un brazo sobre Kurt y atrapándolo contra el colchón bajo su tibio peso. Dejar a Sebastian que lo abrazara no ayudaba a su idea de no hacer que las cosas fueran raras, pero Kurt no estaba seguro de como moverse ahora - especialmente si no quería despertar a Sebastian, lo cual realmente no quería. No cuando estaban atrapados en esa posición, y preferiblemente no sin antes tener la oportunidad de peinarse y cepillarse los dientes.

Unos minutos mas tarde seguía pensando en sus opciones cuando Sebastian despertó.

Kurt pudo darse cuenta en el momento que sucedió, porque el cuerpo relajado de Sebastian repentinamente se puso tenso y apretado, el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt se volvió rígido y pesado sobre su estomago. La cabeza de Sebastian seguía presionada contra la almohada, con los ojos cerrados en una manera claramente forzada, y Kurt podía prácticamente escucharlo pensar.

"Um," dijo después de un minuto de incomodo silencio, "¿Buenos días?"

Sebastian se desinflo de repente, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras volvía a dejar su brazo sobre si mismo y abría los ojos. Kurt se sorprendió un poco al encontrar que eran casi de color esmeralda ante el sol de la mañana, y se descubrió antes de poder evitarlo, pensando si siempre se verían así en las mañanas.

"Oh gracias a dios," Sebastian gruño, frotándose una mano por su cara y pestañeando seriamente mientras movía su cuerpo rápidamente para sentarse sobre la cama. "Por un minuto no tenia idea a quien iba a encontrar a mi lado. Créelo o no, tu no eres la peor de las opciones."

"Que tierno," dijo Kurt, sintiendo como el sarcasmo salía de el fácilmente, remplazando la calidez del sueño de hace minutos atrás. No era del todo desagradable, se ajustaba a el como algo viejo pero querido. "Cuando tu primera reacción al despertar es '¿donde estoy? o ¿con quien estoy?' es momento de analizar tu estilo de vida."

"Para ser sincero, usualmente mi primer pensamiento es '¿Donde esta mi ropa?' pero estoy segurísimo que 'vete a la mierda' sirve también."

Kurt no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapo, y ni siquiera intento detenerla cuando Sebastian lo miro con una sonrisa igual a la suya. Kurt supo, en ese momento, que estaban bien. La noche pasaba no los había alterado, y solo ahora, mientras sentía el alivio, se dio cuenta de lo grande que había sido su temor.

Había despojado todas sus defensas anoche, había dejado todas sus recientes heridas al descubierto, y lo más aterrador era el alivio que había sentido. Es un fenómeno extraño como puedes a veces sentiré mas vulnerable permitiendo a alguien hacerte sentir mejor que solo exponiendo el dolor en primer lugar. No estaba seguro si después de la noche pasada hubiera podido sobrevivir siendo tratado como vidrio fino por Sebastian Smythe.

Kurt también estaba infinitamente aliviado de sentirse mas inclinado a sonreírle a Sebastian que ha besarlo. Suena tonto, pero había una pequeña parte de él que no le permitía negar el momento de tensión entre ellos, y estaba más preocupado de lo que jamás admitiría en despertar irrevocablemente enamorado. Gracias a dios este no era el caso.

Estaba a punto de probar el punto lanzando una perorata en contra de la elección de Sebastian para sus compañeros de cama (o compañeros de asiento trasero como fue el caso de la noche anterior aparentemente) cuando su mirada rozo el reloj que estaba en su mesilla de noche, y soltó un pequeño grito de pánico.

Ya eran pasadas las once, lo cual significaba que lo más probable era que Finn estuviera en pie, y Julian estaba abajo. Y ahí quedaba su plan de echar a los hermanos en la mañana antes de que su hermano despertara y empezara a hacer preguntas incomodas. Ahora solo esperaba que Finn no se hubiera levantado hace ya mucho rato como para hablar con Julian - o mejor, que aun no haya salido de su cama. A veces Finn se queda en cama hasta el mediodía jugando video juegos, por lo que no esta fuera de las posibilidades.

No importa como sea, Kurt tiene que levantarse en este preciso instante, para advertir o para mitigar cualquier daño. Lo que significaba que Sebastian necesita levantarse en ese preciso instante también, porque no había ninguna posibilidad de que lo dejara solo en su habitación - no después de haber mostrado que era un intruso la noche anterior.

"Levántate, levántate, levántate," grito, echando hacia atrás las sabanas y casi tropezando al salir de la cama, sin pensar en nada que tenga que ver con peinarse o cepillarse los dientes, su cabeza solo decía 'mierda'.

"¿Tienes un sistema de café del cual no sé, que se conecta directamente a la vena? Por dios, Kurt, respira."

"No, tienes que levantarte," Kurt insistió, moviéndose al lado de Sebastian tirándolo para hacer que se levante. Sebastian por supuesto, estaba haciendo las cosas lo mas difícil posible, negándose a ceder y riéndose del pánico de Kurt.

"Sé que tenerme en tu cama es algo grande como para controlarlo, pero tengo que decirte que esta es una reacción que nunca había tenido," Sebastian reflexiono, "Aunque no estoy seguro si tu pánico entusiasta es halagador o insultante."

"Sebastian, _muévete_," Kurt insistió, pero Sebastian siguió ignorándolo.

"Sabes princesa, estaría mas inclinado a escuchar si bajaras tu nivel de arpía. Estoy funcionando en estado de resaca aquí, y los ruidos agudos no me están ayudando."

"Si, bueno, quizás Finn tampoco nos esté ayudando mucho en estos momentos tampoco," Kurt le contesto, "debe estar abajo hablando con tu hermano quien sabe de que."

Esto pareció obtener la atención de Sebastian finalmente, empujando la mano de Kurt de donde estaba tirándolo para sacarlo de la cama.

"¿Porque mierda no dijiste algo?" le contesto, mirando a Kurt como si fuera él el que ha estado todo este rato perdiendo el tiempo. "Ha esta hora ya pudo haber arruinado nuestra cubierta cien veces."

"Oh si, _claramente_ soy yo el que tiene la culpa aquí," se burlo Kurt, empujando a Sebastian hacia la puerta.

"Es el idiota de tu hermano el que va a arruinar todo."

"Fuiste tu y tu hermano quienes aparecieron en mi puerta a mitad de la noche sin previo aviso, así que perdóname si no tengo la culpa en esto," dijo Kurt bruscamente, dándole un empujón extra innecesariamente a Sebastian en el hombro para que bajara las escaleras.

"Si no fueras tan fascinante para mi hermano no tendríamos que estar aquí en primer lugar."

"¿Como eso puede ser mi culpa?" pregunto Kurt con incredulidad.

"Solo, lo es."

Sebastian lo quedo mirando hoscamente y por completos 10 segundos Kurt se vio muy tentado de quedarse aquí en el pasillo y dejar a Finn para que arruine todo y así no tener que ver esa mirada por el resto del verano. Pero luego pensó en NYADA y en la promesa de un futuro del que solo podría soñar, así que suspiro.

"Mira, podemos quedarnos aquí discutiendo o podemos intentar y proteger este barco de que se hunda," le dijo claramente "Así que ¿que se va a hacer?"

Kurt casi pensó que Sebastian iba a tener el mismo pensamiento de terminar todo, porque se detuvo por un largo segundo. Aunque al final cambio la mirada por una risa burlona y desinteresada, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor a _Kurt_ al intentar que esta mentira siga.

"Bien, pero solo porque mi cabeza duele demasiado como para seguir discutiendo antes de conseguir un café y una aspirina."

Kurt giro los ojos en lugar de responder, y tiro de la camiseta de Sebastian para hacer que ambos vuelvan a moverse. Por mucho que sádicamente quisiera seguir discutiendo lo más estridentemente posible, solo para atravesar la piel de Sebastian, realmente necesitaban controlar los daños o todo se caería a pedazos antes de tener la oportunidad de hacerse pedazos entre ellos.

"Vamos entonces, veamos que sucede. Si Finn no ha salido de su habitación aun puede que te de un café antes de echarte."

Todas las esperanzas de Kurt para que Finn siguiera durmiendo se desvanecieron en medio del pasillo, cuando comenzó a oír claramente el sonido de dibujos animados en la televisión.

Era posible que a Julian le gustaran los dibujos animados, pero era mucho más posible de que Finn estuviera levantado y en marcha con su clásica rutina matutina de día domingo. La cual era, tropezar a la cocina para verter media caja de cereal y un litro de leche en el tazón con una gigante cuchara mientras veía dibujos animados en el televisor y reía con la boca llena.

Kurt había sido encantado por la pantalla durante exactamente dos segundos la primera mañana del verano. Ahora solo lo toleraba como otra de las peculiaridades de Finn.

"Mierda," murmuro, y Sebastian le dedico una mirada cautelosa. Ambos avanzaron mas rápidamente, de repente impulsados por el temor de lo que estaban a punto de tropezar.

Finn y Julian están sentados lado a lado en el sofá, compartiendo una manta y comiendo de dos tazones mientras miraban absortos la televisión.

"Buenos días," Kurt dijo lentamente mientras daba un paso hacia la sala, dejando a Sebastian un poco atrás, "Um, ¿todo bien aquí?"

"Claro," Finn dijo con la boca llena de cereal multicolor, "¿Porque no lo estaría?"

"Ninguna razón," Kurt dijo rápidamente, "Solo, ah, pensé que quizás estarías un poco sorprendido al ver a un hombre extraño durmiendo en el sillón esta mañana."

"¿Quien? ¿Julian?" dijo Finn, afortunadamente después de tragar, "Nah. Ósea, al principio estaba un poco preocupado, porque no es común encontrarse con chicos durmiendo en nuestro sillón. Pero él me dijo que era tuyo, así que creí que era genial."

Kurt levanto una ceja ante la explicación, la cual se alzó mucho más cuando Julian le devolvió una gran sonrisa, claramente orgulloso por haberse declarado propiedad de Kurt.

"¿De verdad?" Kurt dijo, con la voz baja en un tono peligroso, "Eso dijo ¿Huh?"

"Sep," Finn confirmo, volviéndose a fijar en los dibujos animados de la pantalla. "¿Porque? ¿No es tuyo?"

"No, exactamente," dijo Kurt, mirando hacia atrás a Sebastian quien por suerte parecía divertido en vez de enfadado, "Aunque supongo que es una buena explicación como cualquier otra."

"Aww vamos, dulzura," Julian canto suavemente, sonriendo con esa sonrisa Smythe (seriamente, deberían patentarla o algo). "¿No pertenezco a ti aunque sea un poquito? Mi corazón definitivamente si lo hace."

"Eres una mierda," Kurt dijo, sonriendo ante la cara de sorpresa de Julian, "Y también eres un idiota, no me extraña que te lleves bien con Finn."

Finn sonrió ante la mención de su nombre, aunque su sonrisa cayó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Kurt había dicho. "Hey," se quejo. "Eso no fue lindo."

Kurt le guiño un ojo con cariño, antes de tirar a Sebastian completamente a la sala. Aparentemente no tenían demasiado daño que controlar, pero Finn aun no había visto a Sebastian lo cual significaba que Kurt iba a tener que interpretar bien su papel los siguientes minutos para evitar que Julian sospeche que algo anda mal. Una cosa era saber que Kurt no le había dicho a su padre aun acerca de su novio, pero seria completamente distinto escuchar al hermano de Kurt gritar lo mucho que Kurt aborrece a su supuesto novio.

Así que Kurt decidió, que quizás iba a tener que hacer esta falsa relación un poco más oficial, lo cual era molesto pero no completamente inesperado. Hubiera sido tonto pensar que podía pasar todo el verano sin que nadie de su familia se diera cuenta. Iba a ser difícil de explicar este repentino estado de novio otra vez, pero también era probable que le diera a todo esto más probabilidades de tener éxito, estos próximos dos meses. Después de todo, a este punto solo tomaría una inesperada llamada telefónica de uno de los padres de Sebastian a su papa para empezar a desentrañar todo. Quizás Finn sea el lugar más fácil por el cual empezar; al menos Kurt no tendrá que preocuparse porque Finn se vuelva loco porque un nuevo novio este profanando a su hijo como su papa lo haría.

O quizás Finn no seria tan fácil después de todo.

Finn levanto la vista cuando Kurt tiro a Sebastian dentro de la habitación, y sus ojos se abrieron brevemente antes de estrecharse. Dejo su tazón sobre la mesa del te con un duro golpe, salpicando leche peligrosamente cerca de los bordes aunque sin desbordarse, empujo el sofá para acercarse y elevarse frente a ellos antes de que Kurt pensara en explicar.

"¿Que demonios hace el aquí?" Finn demando, mirando a Sebastian y tratando de usar cada centímetro de su altura para intimidar al chico.

"Finn, cálmate," Kurt lo reprendió mirándolo fijamente, Sebastian también le dio una mirada irritada a Finn y parecía que estaba a dos segundos de decir algo mordaz.

"¡El no debería estar aquí!" Finn insistió, y luego miro sorprendido cuando Julian empezó a reírse detrás de ellos.

"Demonios, no te veía como el tipo de hermano sobreprotector," Julian dijo, mirando a Finn apreciativamente. "Es lindo que quieras proteger a tu hermano de ilícitas pijamadas, pero créeme, si Seb esta envuelto en el daño, ya esta hecho. Probablemente ya muchas veces.

"Julian, cállate por favor," Kurt dijo tan tranquilo como pudo, "Y Finn, ven un minuto conmigo a la cocina y te explicare."

Finn pareció querer discutir, pero otra aguda mirada de Kurt le hizo mantener la boca cerrada, pero aun así seguía con el ceño fruncido.

"Volveré en un minuto," Kurt le dijo a Sebastian, "Trata de no matar a tu hermano y yo tratare de no matar al mio."

Sebastian alejo la mirada burlona que le dedicaba a Finn para sonreírle a Kurt. "Lo intentare, pero no prometo nada."

"Con eso esta bien," Kurt suspiro, y dejo el brazo de Sebastian para agarrar el de Finn.

Lo llevo rápidamente a la cocina, deteniéndose de reír demasiado fuerte cuando vio a Sebastian golpear a Julian detrás de la cabeza mientras rodaba el sillón para sentarse. Aunque Sebastian oyó el resoplido y sonrió aun más ampliamente cuando vio la mirada de Kurt. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta antes de empujar a Finn completamente fuera de la habitación y cambiar su expresión a una mas seria.

"¿Que esta haciendo ese tipo aquí?" Finn pregunto de nuevo cuando estuvieron en la cocina fuera de la vista de los chicos. Su voz era urgente pero afortunadamente más tranquila esta vez. "¡Creí que lo odiabas!"

"Lo odio," Kurt dijo, aunque sabia que no era realmente cierto. Y se dio cuenta un segundo mas tarde que tampoco debería decírselo a Finn si estaba tratando de convencerlo que estaba saliendo con Sebastian. "Quiero decir, lo odiaba," se corrigió.

"Sé que tu y Blaine han estado predicando sobre el perdón estos últimos meses, por ¡vamos! ¿Desde cuando lo invitas a la casa?" Finn lo miro increíblemente confundido y molesto, sin embargo aun así miro con simpatía a Kurt ante el nombre de Blaine. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales sabia que Finn era ahora su hermano, y no solo su amigo.

"Yo lo estoy invitando a la casa," Kurt comenzó, respirando profundamente para armarse de valor, "desde que es algo así como mi novio ahora."

La cocina se lleno de un silencio muerto, nada más que el intermitente goteo de la llave y el zumbido de la nevera sonaban. Kurt poso sus ojos en la nevera, temeroso de ver los ojos de Finn. Estaba preparado para el shock, incluso tal vez la ira, pero la verdad era que lo que más le daba miedo era ver en él decepción.

Kurt sabia que incluso aunque todos habían simpatizado acerca de su situación, también todos asumían que él estaba esperando el regreso de Blaine. Lo cual era lo que estaba haciendo, solo que no podía decirlo, y temía que cuando se enteraran sobre lo de Sebastian - sin saber la real historia - iban a pensar lo peor de él. Demonios, el debería pensar lo peor de el en esta situación. Ciertamente no se ve muy bien empezar a salir con el chico que era apodado 'la puta suricata' en el Club Glee solo semanas después de que el chico por el cual tu clamabas tu amor se ha marchado por el verano.

Cuando el silencio fue demasiado largo, Kurt se forzó a levantar la vista. Lo que vio en los ojos de Finn le hicieron sentir ganas de llorar.

Todo lo que podía ver en ellos era compasión.

"Amigo," dijo Finn, "Entonces, esta bien."

Eso fue todo lo que pareció capaz de decir, pero era suficiente. Era más de lo que Kurt esperaba.

"No es la gran cosa," Kurt trato de explicar de todos modos, porque al final del verano iba a tener que revelar todas las mentiras y no quería tener que hacer mas de lo necesario. Por un momento incluso considero decirle la verdad a Finn, pero por mas maravilloso que sea Finn no había manera de que pudiera guardar un secreto tan grande como este y Kurt no se podía arriesgar. Finn ni siquiera podía frenarse de delatarse el mismo dos días, sobre cosas como comer galletas antes de la cena.

"Esta bien, no tienes que explicar," Finn lo detuvo, "Estas hablando con el chico que paso dos años saliendo con una chica mientras estaba medio enamorado de otra ¿recuerdas?"

Kurt recordaba, pero aun quería decir algo, deseaba poder saber que. No había nada que podría decir que hiciera el salir con Sebastian menos raro de lo que ya era, y si decía mucho para minimizar su relación terminaría admitiéndolo todo.

"Espera," Finn agrego antes de que Kurt pudiera llegar a decir algo mas, "Vas a tener que explicarme un poco mas porque yo pensé que estabas saliendo con Julian."

Finn lo miro perplejo una vez mas, y su expresión se profundizo cuando Kurt se rio.

"No, definitivamente no estoy saliendo con Julian."

"Pero él dijo..."

"Lo que sea que te haya dicho, solo lo dijo porque estaba tratando de molestar a su hermano, créeme."

Finn seguía mirándolo confuso. "¿Porque a su hermano le importaría si estuviera saliendo contigo?"

"Um, porque estoy saliendo con su hermano ¿?" Kurt respondió, sintiéndose repentinamente un poco confuso.

"¿Es el hermano de SEBASTIAN?" Finn casi grito, "No puede ser, era un tipo demasiado genial como para ser hermano de ese chico."

"Algunas personas dirían lo mismo de nosotros," Kurt respondió secamente.

Finn le dio una mirada simpática, "No te preocupes Kurt, creo que tu eres lo suficientemente genial como para ser mi hermano."

"Lo decía por el otro lado," Kurt admitió, y la expresión de Finn cambio otra vez a un ceño fruncido.

"¿Así que estas saliendo con los hermanos?"

"No Finn."

"Pero ambos durmieron aquí anoche."

"Si, ambos."

"Oh _Dios_," Finn gimió, hundiéndose en la silla de la cocina y mirando a Kurt con una mezcla de terror y orgullo, antes de susurrar. _"¿Es algo sexual, cierto?"_

Ahora era el turno de Kurt de gritar. "¡NO! Oh _dios_ Mio Finn, ¿porque dices una cosa así?"

"¡Porque ambos durmieron aquí toda la noche mientras Burt no estaba!"

"¡¿Y eso inmediatamente grita orgia para ti?!"

"¡No lo se! Puck siempre me dice que los gays tienen mas sexo que nosotros, y Blaine parece siempre estar obsesionado con que nosotros seamos hermanos. ¿Como se supone que tendría que pensar que no es esa clase de_ cosas_?"

"¿Quizás usando la lógica?" Kurt acuso, "Y Blaine no esta obsesionado con el hecho de que seamos hermanos."

"Si amigo, él lo esta," Finn dijo, como si sintiera pena de tener que darle esa noticia. Kurt quería discutir el punto pero Finn tenia una mirada lejana como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo, y su rostro se lleno de terror como si sus propios pensamientos estuvieran fuera de control.

"Oh _mierda_," murmuro, mirando a Kurt como un ciervo a los faros, "Julian ha sido súper lindo conmigo esta mañana, ¿era un código o algo? ¿Voy a tener que ayudarte en algo como, corresponder todo esto? Algo como, ¿hermanos por hermanos?"

"Esto no esta pasando," Kurt gimió, enterrando la cara entre las manos, "No estoy teniendo esta conversación."

"Quiero decir, creo que Julian no es un chico feo, no puede ser tan malo. Pero tu eres mi hermano, y Sebastian siempre me esta mirando como si estuviera a punto de reír - y es súper difícil mantener una erección cuando alguien se esta riendo de ti, créeme, yo lo se, dormí con Santana - así que no estoy muy seguro si seré capaz de mantenerme hasta el final..."

"¡Finn!" ¿Te das cuenta que estas hablando de meterte en un cuarteto gay?"

Finn estaba boquiabierto, claramente tratando de buscando palabras o negando o cualquier cosa, pero no tuvo la oportunidad porque Julian entro pavoneándose en la habitación y lo detuvo.

"Un cuarteto ¿eh? Si, no se los recomendaría."

Cuando Finn y Kurt se giraron para mirarlo su sonrisa se inclino un poco más hacia arriba.

"Lo se, lo se, suena _divertido_. Pero la verdad del asunto es que entre mas penes involucrados, menos probable es que el tuyo termine siendo tocado. Los chicos pueden ser criaturas muy egoístas cuando se trata de sexo grupal, lo cual fue un descubrimiento bastante decepcionante. ¿Quien pensaría que el porno me había estado mintiendo todos estos años?"

"Damas y caballeros, les presento a mi hermano," Sebastian añadió, girando los ojos mientras entraba también en la cocina. Camino directamente hacia la cafetera, y Kurt empezó a colocar los granos y la amoladora en piloto automático.

Trabajaron a dúo en silencio, moviéndose para llenar el tarro de café y extraer los filtros. Julian los observaba con una sonrisa, la cual veía que se transformaba en una mueca cada vez que el chico miraba a Finn - quien parecía que aun trataba de descifrar las cosas.

"Así que, ¿no tengo que tener sexo con nadie?" Finn pregunto después de un minuto.

Kurt no pudo evitar golpear su cabeza contra el armario dejando escapar un gemido de frustración. Fue sorprendido en su agitación por un gentil y suave toque en su espalda. La mano desapareció rápidamente, y cuando levanto la vista encontró a Sebastian mirando su palma como si la hubiera traicionado.

"No Finn, no tienes que tener sexo con nadie," Kurt confirmo después de un momento, alejando los ojos de Sebastian.

"Lo haces sonar como si el sexo conmigo fuera una tarea," Julian exagero una mala cara, "El sexo no es algo que tengas que tener conmigo, es algo que obtienes. ¿Cierto, Kurt?"

Finn levanto la vista repentinamente, y Kurt pensó seriamente el matarlos a ambos.

"Ya basta Julian," Sebastian dijo perezosamente antes de que Kurt se pudiera defender. "¿No ves que estas confundiendo a pie grande?"

"¡Hey!" Finn dijo indignado, "Ten cuidado con las bromas sobre la altura. Tu tampoco eres muy pequeño."

"Oh, podría mostrarte que no tengo nada de 'pequeño' si quieres," Sebastian dijo arrastrando las palabras, colocando una mano sugerente en la pretina de sus pantalones, "Aunque estoy seguro que Kurt podría aclararte muy bien eso"

"¡Café!" Kurt dijo en voz alta, "Creo que el café esta listo, ¿quien quiere café?"

Julian solo rio de nuevo, y Sebastian le sonreía como si hubiera ganado una competencia de la cual Kurt no se había enterado, pero la distracción fue suficiente como para sacarlos del tema del sexo.

Cuando dejo de sonreír (aunque Kurt estaba seguro que eso volvería pronto, porque Sebastian parecía no ser capaz de dejar de bromear) empezó a hurgar en los armarios por tazas. Kurt inclino su cabeza en la dirección correcta, después de todo Sebastian debería tener alguna idea de donde estaban las cosas en su casa. Aunque habían establecido que su padre no sabía que estaban saliendo la familia Smythe seguía pensando que su hijo menor pasaba buena cantidad de tiempo en la casa Hummel - aunque sea como amigos.

Sebastian le dio una pequeña pero genuina sonrisa por resolverle el problema, y abrió la puerta correcta para sacar cuatro tazas. Kurt inmediatamente tomo una de ellas y la puso de vuelta en el mueble, y en cambio saco un vaso alto para colocarlo sobre Finn. Sebastian lo miro inquisitivamente pero no dijo nada, solo vertió café en las tres tazas restantes.

"Aquí," Kurt dijo, lanzando la leche y una botella de hershey frente a Finn, quien finalmente volvió a sonreír.

"¿Leche con chocolate?" Julian pregunto levantando una ceja, "¿En serio?"

"Es deliciosa," Finn murmuro, apretando la botella en su vaso de leche.

"Huh," Julian dijo, pero no comento nada más. Sebastian tomo su propia taza, y sirvió café negro para el e hizo lo mismo con el de Kurt.

Kurt estuvo a punto de decir, 'un poco de crema y media cucharadita de azúcar' porque Sebastian ni siquiera pregunto y Kurt es muy particular con su café, pero por supuesto no podía hacer eso. Si eran novios, ya deberían saber esas cosas. Se resigno a tomar su mala taza de café y tomo un sorbo tentativo mientras Sebastian lo observaba, su propia taza de café lo tenía sostenida en sus manos cerca de su cara como si esperara la reacción de Kurt antes de beber del suyo.

La sorpresa lleno las facciones de Kurt cuando tomo el primer sorbo y sabia exactamente como le gustaba, y no pudo evitar soltar ese gemido de placer mientras el cálido y perfecto líquido tocaba su lengua. No había nada como el primer sorbo de café en la mañana, especialmente considerando que era inesperado.

Sebastian le sonrió de nuevo, inclinando un poco sus labios en una sonrisa divertida y cariñosa, y finalmente tomo de su propia taza. Kurt no pudo apartar los ojos de los de Sebastian pestañeando mientras la cafeína lo golpeaba, y Sebastian dejo escapar un murmullo de satisfacción. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron encontró a Kurt mirándolo y su sonrisa se ensancho.

Avergonzado por haber sido pillado, Kurt rápidamente aparto la mirada y tomo otro sorbo de café deprisa, el cual una vez mas sabia perfecto. Espontáneamente el recuerdo del día hace semanas atrás en Lima Bean, y un perfecto mocha siendo deslizado a través de la mesa hacia el a pesar de el hecho de que no había especificado su orden de café, volvió a él y cuando se arriesgó a mirar a Sebastian su mirada era evaluativa.

Aparentemente Sebastian pudo sentir el cambio porque su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco y si Kurt no lo conociera mejor juraría que el chico se había ruborizado un poco. No tuvo oportunidad de hacer nada al respecto, porque en ese momento todos se sobresaltaron ante el sonido de un portazo.

"Kurt, ¿estas despierto?"

La voz de Burt hizo eco a través de la casa seguido por el sonido de pies en movimiento.

"¡Burt, no grites!" la voz de Carole lo reprendió, "¿Y si los niños siguen dormidos?"

"Es después de mediodía Carole, y además te prometo que Kurt querría ser despertado por esto."

Pudieron escuchar a Carole dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro cariñoso y exasperado mientras la pareja se movía dentro de la casa - en dirección a los cuatro chicos que estaban en la cocina.

"¡Kurt! ¡Tienes que bajar aquí hijo, hay un flamante Jaguar estacionado afuera, incluso es azul como te gustan! Trae tu trasero aquí abajo. ¡Oh!"

Su padre y Carole habían entrado a la cocina, y su padre seguía gritando sobre su hombro mientras llamaba a Kurt hacia su habitación. Cuando vieron el cuadro de cuatro chicos congelados observándose los unos a los otros a los ojos, por largos segundos se pregunto porque había entrado en pánico por Finn en la mañana, porque obviamente esto era tentar al destino de hacerlo peor. Mucho, mucho peor.

"Uh, ese debe ser el mio," Julian dijo después de un minuto, poniendo una simple sonrisa de vuelta en su cara y parándose a ofrecerle la mano a Burt, "El auto es mio. Puede echarle un vistazo si quiere."

Burt lo miro momentáneamente como un niño en una tienda de dulces, alcanzo la mano de Julian automáticamente, antes de ser capaz de cambiar su expresión a una más severa.

"¿Y quien eres tu?" pregunto con brusquedad, y Kurt noto que le estaba dando a Julian un apretón extra en la mano. Para el crédito de Julian el pareció no inmutarse en lo absoluto, su sonrisa permaneció firme, y Kurt se pregunto con cuantos padres intimidantes el chico había tenido que lidiar todos estos años.

"Oh, él es Julian," Finn facilito amablemente, mirándolos a todos mientras llevaba un bigote de leche. "El pertenece a Kurt."

"Oh, ¿En serio?" dijo Burt, lanzándole una mirada severa a Kurt.

"No papa, él es solo... bueno, un amigo."

"Es el hermano de Sebastian," Finn añadió de nuevo, "El que aparentemente es el novio de Kurt ahora."

Finn sacudió un pulgar en dirección a Sebastian, y Sebastian se vio mucho menos compuesto ante la mirada que Burt le estaba lanzando. De hecho parecía como si quisiera desaparecer bajo el mostrador detrás de él. Logro componerse después de un segundo, y puso una versión más inestable de la sonrisa de Julian en su rostro. Kurt estaba agradecido de que no hiciera algo estúpido como tender la mano para estrecharla, porque por supuesto Julian asumía que la única nueva pieza de información en todo esto era el titulo de 'novio' y no el chico en si.

"Hola," Sebastian dijo después de un minuto, y luego miro a Kurt suplicante. Kurt deseo poder correr y esconderse en su pieza hasta que todo se resolviera por si solo, pero tenia que seguir con esto del falso noviazgo, _NYADA_ se decía a si mismo,_ piensa en NYADA_.

"Si, um, íbamos a decírtelo," Kurt dijo rápidamente, "Solo estaba esperando el momento correcto, el cual parece ser ahora, aparentemente."

"¿Y por 'ahora' quieres decir la mañana en que encuentre a mi hijo sentado en la cocina en pijama con un hombre extraño?" pregunto Burt.

"Um," Kurt se mordió el labio, mirando a su padre suplicante (usando los mismos ojos con los que había conseguido ropa de diseñador a pesar del reducido presupuesto de los últimos años), "Ellos como que pasaron la noche aquí."

La cara de Burt se puso roja y luego pálida mientras la sangre recorría su rostro. Finalmente logro soltar un gran suspiro y se hundió en la silla de la cocina frente a Julian.

"Oh Dios," murmuro, sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, "Esto es algo sexual, ¿cierto?"

* * *

Después de algunos chillidos de indignación y negaciones precipitadas, Kurt finalmente convenció a su padre de mantener a raya el interrogatorio antes que los hermanos Smythe volvieran a casa. Burt se quejo pero Carole le susurro algo al oído por lo cual estuvo de acuerdo. Aun así insistió en quedarse sentado ahí en la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras Kurt acompañaba a los chicos a la puerta para despedirse. Carole condujo a Finn (y a su vaso de leche con chocolate) hacia las escaleras, así dejo a Kurt solo frente a la puerta con Sebastian y Julian.

Sebastian ya se había cambiado los pantalones, pero la camisa de la noche pasada la llevaba sobre un hombro y seguía usando la camiseta gris de Kurt. Había argumentado que la camisa de anoche aun olía demasiado a alcohol y tabaco, y usarla mientras iba sentado al lado de Julian en un viaje de dos horas no era la mejor idea.

Más tarde Kurt se pregunto cual hubiera sido el plan de Sebastian si los chicos nunca hubieran ido a su casa, ya que obviamente hubiera tenido que usar la camiseta con olor a bar, pero no pregunto en ese momento mayormente porque la visión de Sebastian en su ropa honestamente lo distraía, aunque detestara admitirlo. Tampoco le gustaba el raro retorcijón en su estomago al pensar en que quizás Sebastian se hubiera conseguido una camiseta de cualquiera en la noche.

"Gracias otra vez por dejarnos dormir aquí," Julian le dijo con sinceridad, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kurt, "Siento que este sórdido asunto haya salido a la luz de esta manera."

Sonrió a Sebastian quien parecía confuso entre estar contento por ser considerado sórdido, y enojado con su hermano porque probablemente él lo había dicho como un insulto.

"Esta bien," dijo Kurt, empujando al chico mayor no muy sutilmente desde la entrada hacia su auto, "Solo váyanse de aquí antes que cambie de idea y saque la escopeta. Seré capaz de pasarlo por alto."

Julian rio ante el comentario, pero empezó a caminar hacia su auto de todos modos. "Si es de ayuda, volveré con el Jaguar la siguiente semana y le dejare dar una vuelta."

"Le hare saber," Kurt murmuró, porque después de todo podría ser una as bajo la manga.

Julian le hizo la última seña de despedida antes de caminar el resto del camino hacia su auto. Aunque en vez de subir, se inclino indiferente frente a la puerta del conductor y los miro.

"Esta esperando que te bese," Sebastian murmuro misteriosamente, "A veces es una maldito voyerista."

"Oh," dijo Kurt, porque no estaba seguro que mas podía decir.

De repente se sintió nervioso, inseguro de donde mirar o que hacer con las manos. Habían estado bien toda la mañana, pero ¿y si esto hace que lo de la noche anterior se vuelva raro? Lógicamente sabia que solo era cosa de tiempo antes de tener que volver a besar a Sebastian - aunque sea brevemente - porque era parte de toda esta farsa, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

"¿Tu, um... _vas a_ besarme?" pregunto, porque Sebastian seguía mirando a su hermano y no se había movido de donde estaba frente a Kurt (y también estaba cerca, ¿Como no se había dado cuenta Kurt de lo cerca que estaban?)

"No tengo elección ¿cierto?" Sebastian dijo, pero cuando finalmente se giro a mirar a Kurt, Kurt pudo ver en su mirada un poco de inseguridad.

Estaba claro que las cosas se estaban poniendo incomodas rápidamente, pero luego el momento de duda en los ojos de Sebastian se desvaneció cambiando a una expresión de arrogancia.

"Vamos a tratar de mantener esto PG, ¿Ok Hummel? Realmente no quiero que intentes comerme la cara frente a mi hermano."

"Si... bueno, yo tampoco quiero tener que explicarle a mi padre mi repentina afición por el whisky y los desinfectantes, así que, que tal si esta vez mantienes tu lengua dentro de tu boca Smythe."

Kurt sonrió y Sebastian le sonrió de vuelta, y luego se inclino y Kurt no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos. Fue solo una breve presión, menos intensa que la de la ultima vez pero mas que el rocé en el pasillo de la casa de los Smythe de hace dos semanas atrás, pero Kurt no pudo evitar sentirlo hasta en los dedos de los pies.

Los labios de Sebastian estaban tibios de café sobre los suyos, y el labio superior de Kurt encajaba perfectamente entre los de él, como si estuvieran hechos para fijarse ahí. Sintió una de los brazos de Sebastian rodearlo sobre la cintura para acercarlo, y presionarlo contra su cuerpo amablemente. La boca de Sebastian apenas se movía sobre la suya, solo daba pequeños y rápidos picotazos, y Kurt tuvo que detenerse por no presionar por más. Dios, extrañaba besar, desde que Blaine se había ido.

Kurt se mordió la mejilla tratando de mantener la lengua dentro de su boca, buscando algún sabor desconocido que sabia que estaba ahí, y Sebastian no podía apartar los ojos de la boca de Kurt. Todos los temores de Kurt de que esto se volviera raro se vio eclipsado por este nuevo sentimiento de deseo que era demasiado desconcertante y confuso, y estaba a punto de decir o hacer algo estúpido como inclinarse para un beso mas cuando un silbido de Julian rompió el momento.

"¡Demonios chicos, para ser un beso apropiado para Disney, ustedes lo hacen que parezca caliente!"

Sebastian soltó a Kurt completamente, dando un paso hacia atrás fuera de la entrada metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Kurt cruzo sus brazos frente a él, sintiéndose un poco a la defensiva y un poco perdido. Fiel a su estilo, Sebastian lo salvo de sentir algo, arruinando su confuso momento con un guiño y una mirada coqueta.

"Nos vemos, Kurt," grito, riendo cuando Kurt le mostro la lengua en represalia. Troto hacia el auto, mostrándole el dedo en forma de insulto a Julian por alguna broma que su hermano le dijo, y luego rodeo el auto hacia el asiento delantero y le dio un ultimo saludo a Kurt antes de cerrar la puerta.

Kurt giro los ojos pero saludo de vuelta, agradecido de que solo tomara una sonrisa de Sebastian para olvidar toda la tensión entre ellos. Solo era que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había besado apropiadamente (lo del club de campo no cuenta, se decía a si mismo, solo había sido una reacción de celos y nada mas) así que por supuesto hubiera respondido. Se decía a si mismo que hubiera sentido esa misma sensación en su estomago si hubiera sido Puck, o incluso Rachel, quien lo hubiera besado. Solo era que extrañaba a Blaine y su cuerpo estaba confundido.

Cualquiera que fuese la verdad, la mente de Kurt parecía aceptar esa explicación por el momento y sacudió cualquier duda mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa a encontrarse con su verdugo.

* * *

Al final, la conversación con su padre no fue tan terrible ni tan larga como esperaba. La mayor parte del tiempo Burt solo lo miro como si tratara de determinar si todo esto era una manera de vengarse de la partida de Blaine, aunque Kurt no podía decir si su padre pensaba si eso era algo bueno o no. Sabía que su padre lo había visto sufrir después de la ruptura, incluso aunque no sabia como hablar con Kurt de eso.

"Mira hijo," interrumpió finalmente, poniéndole fin al intento de Kurt por explicar, "No voy a intentar pretender que entiendo como empezó todo esto, pero yo sé que tu y Blaine perdonaron a Sebastian hace un tiempo atrás después de todo lo que hizo. Y sé que yo no fui mucho mejor que el en algunos momentos de mi adolescencia, bendigo a tu madre que perdono muchos de mis pecados. Así que lo que realmente quiero saber es que si tu eres feliz."

Eso le dio a Kurt algo en que pensar, porque estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mentirle a su padre mas de lo necesario acerca de todo esto, y esta parecía ser una pregunta importante. Su pensamiento inmediato fue _'¡No, por supuesto que no estoy feliz! ¡El chico que amo me dejo y tengo que pretender que estoy con este chico que apenas soporto por todo el verano, o bien renunciar a todos mis sueños y proyectos!'_ Aunque claramente no podía decirle nada de eso a su padre.

Después de un momento de consideración, si dio cuenta que tampoco esa era la verdad absoluta. Pensó en la indignación y la rabia de Sebastian la noche pasada, pensó en las risas y las bromas en la cena con la familia Smythe, pensó en cuando animaban a Olivia en su partido y en los coqueteos de Julian, y se dio cuenta de que aunque no estuviera completamente feliz, estaba mucho menos triste.

"Si," respondió, "El me hace mas feliz."

Era la verdad más inesperada en estas tres últimas semanas.

"Bien," Burt suspiro, "Eso es todo lo que realmente me importa hijo, lo sabes."

"Claro," dijo Kurt, tratando de sonreír incluso cuando se sentía aturdido ante la admisión hecha.

"No voy a decir que estoy encantado de que el haya pasado la noche aquí," continuo Burt, "Pero tu ya estas casi maduro y te iras de todas maneras así que no te detendré de que hacer lo que quieres hacer. Solo pido que trates de evitar que vea o escuche algo que podría mortificarnos a ambos ¿ok?"

"¡Papa!" Kurt grito, con el rostro rojo, "No es - yo no... dios, ¿Podemos no hablar de cosas como esas por favor?"

"Por supuesto hijo," Burt rio. Él sonrió a Kurt genuinamente antes de cambiar a una mirada pensativa.

"¿Crees que podrías hacer que Julian trajera su auto otra vez?" pregunto Burt, "Me encantaría tener la oportunidad de hurgar bajo el capo."

"Oh papa," Kurt dijo sonriendo, "Puedo hacer mucho mas que eso."

Su sonrisa se hizo mucho más grande mientras pasaba una hora o más deleitando a su padre con las historias del garaje de los Smythe y el Aston Martin de Greg. Fue tan sencillo que para cuando subió las escaleras a tomar finalmente una ducha estaba sonriendo más de lo que lo había hecho en días.

Justo cuando estaba tomando su toalla su teléfono vibro, y dos pequeñas palabras lo volvieron a colocar nervioso. Era un mensaje de Sebastian, quien probablemente había recién llegado a casa.

**Para Kurt** (14:49):_ Tenemos problemas._


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Sebastian lo estaba esperando en el garaje cuando se estaciono.

Era sábado, el último día de junio, y Kurt había estado en ascuas por días. Después del enigmático mensaje de texto Sebastian no había respondido ninguna de las preguntas desesperadas de Kurt o llamadas durante las siguientes tres horas, y cuando finalmente contesto mas tarde en la noche solo había gruñido 'te llamo mas tarde' antes de volver a colgarle a Kurt.

Lo primero en la lista de Kurt, si es que su falsa relación aun existía después de lo que fuera que sucediese esa noche, era enseñarle a Sebastian algunos modales sobre las llamadas.

La peor parte era pasar todo el viernes respondiendo una bandada de mensajes de textos y llamadas de Rachel, mientras se escondía en su habitación una vez que Puck apareció haciendo pucheros porque Kurt se dejo acurrucar por el 'Gargler' cuando él fue quien se ofreció primero. Gracias a dios el resto de sus amigos estaban fuera de vacaciones (Artie y Mercedes), en un campamento (Tina, Sugar y Brittany), o ya instalados en sus nuevas ciudades universitarias (casi todos los demás) o las consecuencias habrían sido mucho peor. Lo único que lo salvaba era que, de acuerdo con Rachel, Blaine estaba aplicando la total incomunicación con todos en Ohio excepto su familia, así que eso le daba una pequeña posibilidad de que no se enterara de cualquier noticia antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de explicar.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía evitar preguntarse si se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en mantener una mentira que ya había sido expuesta. ¿Que pasa si le estaba dando excusas a Rachel _(No Rachel, el no esta detrás de nuestra lista de temas. Nos graduamos ¿recuerdas?_) o esquivando a Puck _(¿Es que Finn no puede distraerlo con video juegos o algo? Realmente me gustaría poder hacerme la manicura en paz. No, no pintare las uñas de tus pies... A menos que me dejes elegir el color... Esta bien, pueden entrar- pero sin acurrucarse!_) sin ninguna razón?

Por supuesto Sebastian nunca lo llamo de vuelta, así que Kurt paso toda la tarde defendiéndose de las preguntas y la noche troleando anuncios de internet de como hacer dinero rápido.

Finalmente tuvo una respuesta de Sebastian cerca de las nueve, y ni siquiera fue una respuesta.

**Para Kurt:** (21:09): _¿Puedes estar aquí mañana a las 4?_

**Para Sebastian** (21:10):_ ¡Por fin! ¿Que sucede? ¿Que problema? No puedes mandar mensajes así y luego no contestar tu teléfono._

**Para Kurt** (21:10) _4, ¿si o no?._

**Para Sebastian** (21:11): _Te desprecio. Esta bien, ahí estaré, aunque no estoy seguro que esperas que diga una vez que me aparezca si ni siquiera sé que en que me estoy metiendo._

**Para Kurt** (21:13):_ No necesito que digas nada, solo necesito tu cuerpo._

**Para Sebastian** (21:14): _Um... ¿Ese mensaje era para alguien más?_

**Para Sebastian** (21:16): _¿O es una de tus pésimas bromas?_

**Para Sebastian** (21:17):_ ¿Julian eres tú? Devuélvele el teléfono a Sebastian._

**Para Sebastian** (21:18): _¿Sebastian?_

**Para Sebastian** (21:19): _Me estas ignorando. No puedo creer que me estés ignorando. Te odio tanto._

**Para Kurt** (21:20): _Nos vemos a las 4_

**Para Sebastian** (21:21):_ ¡MUERETE! Nos vemos a las 4._

Así que naturalmente con mucho temor Kurt se bajo del auto tres minutos después de las cuatro.

"Llegas tarde," Sebastian afirmo en el mismo momento que los pies de Kurt tocaron el suelo. Se alejó de la pared del garaje donde estaba recostado para acechar a Kurt luciendo apagado.

"Y tu eres un idiota. Ya que estamos compartiendo verdades," Kurt respondió, cruzándose de brazos de manera defensiva. Se iba a enojar mucho si había viajado todo el camino solo para escuchar que el trato se había roto.

"Como sea. Apúrate. Tenemos que ponernos en marcha," dijo Sebastian, girando los ojos y dándole la espalda a Kurt para caminar hacia la casa, dejando a Kurt sin otra opción que seguirlo.

"¿En marcha para que? ¿Vas a decirme en que clase de problemas estamos?"

"No lo se," Sebastian dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sin aminorar su marcha.

"¿No sabes en que problema estamos o no sabes si vas a decirme?"

"Quizás un poco de ambos," Sebastian dijo, girándose lo suficiente como para darle a Kurt una sonrisa de suficiencia.

"No puede ser tan malo si sonríes al respecto."

La sonrisa de Sebastian se cayó al instante, y el ceño fruncido que ahora usaba iba más de acuerdo con los sentimientos de Kurt acerca de la situación.

"No estoy seguro cual es el problema, solo sé que lo hay," admitió, "Todo lo que sé es que cuando llegue a casa el jueves, Julian desapareció por veinte minutos y luego mi mama vino y me dijo que quería sentarse a conversar con nosotros dos hoy. Parecía enojada, pero no me dijo de qué se trataba. Dijo que era importante que estuviéramos los dos aquí."

Kurt podía sentir como la sangre se vaciaba de su cara y tropezaba un poco en la entrada principal. Estaba preparado para que Sebastian le dijera que todo se había terminado, pero no estaba preparado en absoluto para enfrentar la rabia y decepción de una madre.

"Pero," Kurt protesto, apresurando su paso para alcanzar el ritmo de Sebastian hasta las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, "¿Como Julian podría haberles dicho algo? Él no sabe nada... ¿cierto?"

"Te lo dije Kurt,_ no lo sé_," Sebastian escupió enojado, "Quizás estuvo husmeando la noche anterior después que nos fuimos a la cama y encontró algo incriminatorio, quizás a tu monstruosamente alto hermano se le escapo algo y no nos dimos cuenta. No. Lo. Se. Todo lo que sé es que tendremos una importante conversación con mi mama hoy, y no suena bien.

"¡No pesaste que podías al menos haberme dado una advertencia! No me vestí para un enfrentamiento con padres," Kurt se quejo.

Sebastian miro la ropa de Kurt y sonrió un poco más. "¿No tienes ropa para enfrentamientos, cierto? Y esta es tu advertencia, no tenemos que hablar con ella hasta las cinco cuando vuelva del té con sus amigas del club."

"¿Y entonces porque nos apuramos?" Kurt no pudo evitar preguntar, porque ha estado prácticamente corriendo detrás de él.

"Te lo dije, tenemos que ponernos en marcha"

"Ok, eso es todo." Kurt se detuvo en medio del pasillo de arriba, no muy lejos de donde Sebastian y él se besaron por primera vez (no es que el estuviera pensando en eso, por supuesto). "He tenido que soportar que me ignores y tus enigmáticas no-respuestas por demasiado tiempo ya. O me dices que demonios esta pasando, o me voy y te dejo para que lidies con tu madre solo."

Sebastian le frunció el ceño, pero levanto las manos en derrota. "Esta bien, puedes por lo menos esperar a que estemos en mi habitación, ¿o eso es mucho pedir?"

"Esta bien," Kurt repitió de vuelta, caminando por delante de Sebastian. Odio tener que detenerse al darse cuenta que no tenia idea de cual puerta era la de la habitación de Sebastian.

Sebastian, nunca deja pasar las cosas y se rio con malicia de él, pero lo empujo hacia la puerta correcta al final del pasillo.

Por un momento, cuando la puerta se abrió, Kurt olvido todas las preguntas y preocupaciones.

No era nada como lo esperaba, lo que era un tema recurrente a lo que respectaba a Sebastian y su familia. De nuevo no estaba seguro que esperar, pero probablemente algo parecido a lo que había encontrado en la habitación de Blaine. Colores oscuros, pinturas enmarcadas, trofeos y baratijas que hablaban de una escuela privada y de un gusto caro y discreto. Sin embargo la habitación de Sebastian era toda de luz.

Había una enorme ventana a lo largo de una pared, abierta completamente para darle la bienvenida al aire de verano y la luz del sol, las paredes eran de color crema y la ropa de cama de un semi-mate que hacia como si toda la habitación brillara. Los muebles eran de madera oscura, pero brillaban también y parecían realzados en vez de oscuros. Había arte en las paredes, mucha acuarela y diseños abstractos, cosas que te hacían sentir casi juguetón lo cual era una palabra que Kurt jamás pensó en asociarla con Sebastian Smythe. Había fotografías enmarcadas también, algunas de colores, otras en blanco y negro, y Kurt estaba ansioso por verlas.

Había un cesto en la esquina, con ropa sucia casi colgando del borde, y sobre todo lo demás vestidor y escritorio, mesita de noche y suelo, estaba lleno de pilas de libros. De lo que Kurt pudo ver abarcaba géneros como fantasía mezclado con política, biografías apilados sobre ficción. Mucho de ellos con paginas marcadas, con marcadores de libros o trozos de papel o, en un caso, con lo que parecían ser entradas de teatro, y Kurt se pregunto si Sebastian realmente los estaba leyendo todos al mismo tiempo.

La habitación parecía cálida, y no solo por la brisa del verano. Era atractiva y acogedora, y Kurt de repente se imagino tardes tumbado en la cama o sentado en la ventana leyendo en silencio, interrumpiéndose solo para leerse en voz alta párrafos específicamente buenos. Había incluso una taza de porcelana abandonada con una bolsa de te al lado que hacia a Kurt pensar en todas esas novelas románticas inglesas que solía robar de la antigua colección de su mama.

Se sentía como si estuviera dándole un vistazo a un lado de Sebastian que raramente se da a conocer, y no estaba seguro que decir. Deseo, solo un poco, estar ebrio como Sebastian había estado cuando la habitación de él era la que estaba bajo escrutinio, así la expectación de su reacción sería menos dramática.

Otro hecho extraño era que Sebastian seguía merodeando en la puerta luciendo completamente incomodo y nervioso como nunca lo había visto. Cuando Kurt se giro y se forzó a mirarlo a los ojos, se sorprendió al ver que Sebastian lucía _vulnerable_, los nervios y la tensión casi eran audibles a través de el como si esperara que Kurt emitiera un juicio.

Kurt sabia que necesitaba decir algo, cualquier cosa, romper el silencio que cada vez se había mayor entre ellos, pero tenia mucho mas miedo a que si abría su boca saliera algo como 'quiero vivir aquí' lo cual seria completamente inapropiado - incluso aunque fuera la verdad.

"No era lo que esperaba," dijo al final, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Sebastian había dicho la otra noche.

Pareció ser suficiente para sacar a Sebastian de sus nervios, porque al siguiente momento se estaba moviendo del marco de la puerta y estaba entrando completamente a la habitación, lleno de ego y confianza de nuevo. De alguna manera la habitación le hacia una imagen mas suave, o tal vez simplemente a Kurt le estaba entrando un cariño a la valentía, aunque se negara admitirlo.

"Déjame averiguar, ¿te imaginaste algo mas cercano a un burdel?" Sebastian pregunto en broma.

"Mas bien como una parte salón y otra parte la guarida del mal," Kurt le corrigió sonriendo de vuelta.

"Siento decepcionarte," Sebastian le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tumbándose en el asiento de la ventana y así quedando enmarcado a través de la luz de la tarde.

"Si hay una cosa que tu nunca has sido, es decepcionante," Kurt murmuro, recorriendo al chico con los ojos a quien no podía dejar de mirar diferente aquí.

La sonrisa de Sebastian se perdió un poco por los bordes, luciendo mas genuina que antes, y Kurt creyó que podían estar teniendo algo así como un momento, pero el sonido de un auto circulando hacia la casa se sintió desde la ventana y rompió la calma.

"Mierda, llego temprano," Sebastian gruño, saltando rápidamente y acercandose a Kurt de una manera que era francamente alarmante. "Pensé que tendríamos por lo menos otros quince minutos."

"¿Para que? ¿Quien volvió? ¡No me has dicho nada aun!" Kurt casi grito, atrapado en el cambio de humor de relajado a estado de pánico.

"Mi mama," Sebastian dijo, quitándose los zapatos rápidamente y desordenando la ropa de cama como si hubiera un lio en ella.

"Pensé que no hablaríamos con ella hasta las cinco."

"No, pero tengo un plan," Sebastian le dijo distraídamente, agachándose para mirarse en el espejo en la parte superior de la cómoda mientras comenzaba a tirar y apretar su cabello hasta parecer que estuviera por todos lados y luciendo extremadamente maltratado.

"¡Explícame!" Kurt dijo bruscamente, agarrando la manga de Sebastian y obligándolo a detenerse y mirarlo, "¿Que esta pasando?"

"Pensé que si mi mama esta dudando de la veracidad de nuestra relación, tendríamos que darle una prueba que de verdad estamos juntos, antes de que nos siente y nos de la charla. De esa manera quizás no este tan segura, y nos crea."

"¿De que prueba estamos hablando?" pregunto Kurt, aunque su corazón ya estaba latiendo muy rápido de miedo mientras Sebastian empezaba a desabotonarse su camisa.

"Ella siempre viene a saludar cuando vuelve de su te," dijo Sebastian, quitándose la camisa completamente y revelando un pecho bronceado y tonificado de lo cual Kurt no estaba tan preparado, "Así que pensé que podríamos organizar una interrupción."

"¿Una interrupción?" Kurt pregunto débilmente, sus ojos traicioneros siguieron los dedos de Sebastian, quienes se habían movido hacia el botón de sus jeans.

"Sexual," dijo Sebastian.

Cuando Kurt solo lo miro fijamente, con la boca abierta de incredulidad, Sebastian solo giro los ojos. "Quiero que piense que nos esta interrumpiendo mientras tenemos sexo Kurt."

"Entendí," Kurt se las arreglo para decir, "No voy a tener sexo contigo."

"Por favor, como si ese fuera un buen plan," Sebastian se burlo, "Miraría mi cara de asco y sabría que no estamos juntos en realidad."

Kurt sabia que debería estar ofendido ante eso, pero Sebastian se acababa de quitar los pantalones completamente dejándolo solo con unos pequeños bóxer rojos y no pudo encontrar las palabras para responderle. Y se puso peor cuando Sebastian camino hacia él y comenzó a alcanzar los botones de la camisa de Kurt.

"¡¿Que estas haciendo?!" grito, golpeándole las manos y agarrando su camisa con fuerza.

"Mira, puedes quitártela o puedo arrancártela, pero tenemos quizás tres minutos y tendrás que desnudarte. Así que, ¿que vamos a hacer?"

Kurt quería discutir, pero la mirada en los ojos de Sebastian decía que sus palabras eran en serio y su camisa era cara así que Kurt empezó a desabotonársela. Sabia que su rostro estaba de un rojo brillante, pero no había nada que hacer contra eso. Al menos Sebastian parecía haber parado con las burlas.

Cuando tuvo la camisa desabotonada se la quito vacilante, dejándola sobre la silla del escritorio, pero Sebastian se la quito y la tiro en el suelo.

"¡Hey!"

"Créeme bebe, si realmente estuviéramos haciendo esto, no nos hubiéramos detenido lo suficiente como para colgar tu preciosa ropa. Ahora los pantalones."

Kurt se quedo de pie, obstinadamente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo. Le gustaría ver a Sebastian intentar arrancarle sus pantalones. Estaba tan distraído ante la amenaza de ser desnudado en contra su voluntad que ni siquiera pensó en el hecho de que era la primera vez que Sebastian lo había llamado bebe sin un publico presente, o el hecho de que debería estar reclamando por esas palabras cariñosas.

Sebastian, al parecer, parecía estar listo para arrancárselos aunque fueran jeans, porque se acercó al botón sin dudarlo. Ignoro las palmadas de Kurt en sus manos, y desabotono el pantalón y bajo el cierre mientras el rojo del rostro de Kurt se volvía más oscuro. Cuando Kurt empezó a tratar de mantener sus pantalones arriba mientras Sebastian los intentaba bajar, Sebastian dio un bufido de frustración y se alejó.

"Kurt, tendrás que ayudarme aquí. Te prometo que no voy a quitar tu virtud femenina o algo así."

"No es eso," insistió Kurt, odiando que el rojo de sus mejillas estuviera bajando de su cuello a su pecho también.

"Entonces, ¿que es? Puedes seguir con tu ropa interior, es mucho mas que lo que usas en los vestuarios así que no entiendo cual es el problema aquí."

"No lo es," Kurt repitió, "mas de lo que uso en los vestuarios quiero decir."

Odio tener que hacer esa confesión, pero era verdad. Cuatro años cambiándose dentro de los baños y solo duchándose cuando todos ya se habían ido. A principio era solo por timidez, luego fue por seguridad y al final solo por incomodidad.

"Hablas en serio," Sebastian dijo, mirándolo como si fuera alguna clase de criatura mística o algo. Kurt no pudo evitar pensar en Brittney y su unicornio.

"¿Y que pasa si es así? Solo porque no me despojo de mi ropa al instante no me hace un raro," se defendió.

"¿Realmente no has hecho esto antes, cierto?"

"Por supuesto que si," Kurt dijo.

"Quiero decir con alguien aparte de Blaine, o en algún lugar que no sea la privacidad de tu habitación. Nunca te has desvestido en frente de alguien antes, ¿cierto?"

"Tuve que desvestirme frente al doctor el año pasad-"

"Kurt."

"No ¿ok? No, no me he desvestido frente a alguien antes."

Sebastian suspiro profundamente y se paso una mano por su cara, aunque Kurt no podía decir si era de exasperación o consideración.

"Okay mira," Sebastian dijo finalmente, "Tenemos que hacer _algo_ o todo esto se va a derrumbar la siguiente hora, y esto es todo lo que se me ocurre. Si esto realmente te incomoda, no voy a forzarte a hacerlo. No soy así."

Lo dijo con sinceridad, y Kurt sabia que aunque Sebastian esta frustrado y asustado por lo que su mama iba a hacer, lo decía en serio. Perdería su libertad por el verano, posiblemente su cuenta bancaria, si Kurt no hacia esto por su propia voluntad. De alguna manera eso hizo la decisión de Kurt mas fácil, aunque no por eso menos vergonzosa.

"Esta bien," dijo, mirando hacia abajo y tomando vacilante la pretina de su pantalón, "Pero la ropa interior seguirá puesta."

"Kurt," Sebastian dijo suavemente, y sabia que le estaba dando otra oportunidad de cambiar de idea.

"Dije que estaba bien, Sebastian," murmuro, quitándose los zapatos para poder sacarse los pantalones, "Solo, ¿podrías dejar de lado los comentarios sobre lo pálido o suave o niña que parezco hasta que me vista de nuevo?"

"Kurt," Sebastian dijo de nuevo, en la misma suave voz, y cuando Kurt finalmente miro hacia arriba pensó que malinterpreto el tono. Sebastian no lo miraba con lastima, lo miraba como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes y quizás - solo quizás - le gustaba lo que miraba.

Los ojos de Sebastian lo recorrían completamente de una manera que Kurt casi podía sentirlo, y sabia que su sonrojo no solo se había puesto peor sino que Sebastian no decía nada acerca de eso. De hecho sus ojos solo parecían recorrer los bordes de su sonrojo, absorbiendo cada línea roja de su pecho y hombros, seguido por la línea de su cuello hasta que finalmente lo miro a los ojos una vez más.

"No tienes que decirlo, sé que no soy el ideal," Kurt murmuro, incluso aunque Sebastian no parecía que fuera a reclamar.

"¿Kurt? Cállate," Sebastian dijo, mientras sus ojos deban un ultimo rápido recorrido por el cuerpo de Kurt, "De verdad. Solo cállate."

No dio mas detalles, pero Kurt en todo caso se callo. No estaba seguro que era lo que quería escuchar de todos modos, porque para bien o para mal solo haría que la situación en que se encontraban fuera aun más incomoda.

Luego Sebastian dio un paso mas cerca, y por un breve momento de pánico Kurt pensó que Sebastian iba a besarlo o violarlo o_ algo_. Sebastian no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, de hecho, se detuvo a pocos centímetros con sus ojos fijos en la cabeza de Kurt. Alcanzo su pelo, y eso ayudo a romper la nube de vergüenza y confusión en que se encontraba Kurt,_ porque él le había dicho a Sebastian que **nunca** le tocara su cabello._

"No," dijo enojado, golpeándole la mano. "Te dije que no tocaras mi cabello."

"Tengo que desordenarlo un poco," Sebastian dijo pacientemente, "Así parecerá mas autentico."

"El tuyo ya esta desordenado, ¿no es suficiente?"

"No se como tu tienes sexo, cariño, pero si tu cabello luce así después, estas haciendo algo mal," Sebastian respondió secamente.

Kurt resoplo, pero permitió a Sebastian que tocara su cabello esta vez y freno la mueca (casi) cuando Sebastian lo recorrió con sus dedos, tirando mechones para un lado y para otro.

Justo cuando Kurt pensó que ya era suficiente, Sebastian agarro un puñado de pelo de la parte posterior de la cabeza de Kurt y tiro, forzando a Kurt a inclinarse hacia atrás exponiendo la línea de su garganta. Kurt apenas pudo lograr evitar soltar un quejido, lo cual fue bueno porque estaba seguro que no hubiera sonado como nada mas excepto como lo que exactamente era - deseo.

¿Era su culpa que le gustara que le tiraran el pelo?

"Muérdete los labios," Sebastian murmuro calmadamente, aun manteniendo a Kurt expuesto.

"Que-?" Kurt se las arreglo para preguntar, estúpidamente parpadeando y tratando de decirle a su pene que no era momento de mostrarse interesado.

"Muérdete los labios, así parecerá que nos hemos estado besando," Sebastian repitió, "O puedo hacerlo por ti."

Kurt quería gemir de nuevo, pero empezó a pensar en cosas terribles (_Los modales de Finn en la mesa, las rabietas de Rachel Berry, Blaine abandonándolo..._) y logro detenerse y matar los inicios de una erección. Se mordió su labio rápidamente para eliminar la tentación de dejar a Sebastian hacerlo, y miro con fascinación como Sebastian empezaba a morder los suyos.

Después de un momento Sebastian pareció satisfecho, mientras soltaba el cabello de Kurt y daba un paso hacia atrás.

"¿Arriba o abajo?" pregunto, y Kurt se sintió satisfecho al notar que su voz sonaba poco firme.

"¿Que?" pregunto de nuevo atontado, distraído por la figura del chico frente a él y - demonios esos ojos traidores - la silueta de un bulto ligeramente mas grande que antes dibujado en esos bóxer rojos.

"¿Quieres estar arriba o abajo?" Sebastian repitió, haciendo un gesto a la cama. "O supongo que solo podría inclinarte al final de la cama."

"¿Pensé que no tendríamos sexo de verdad?" Kurt pregunto, con su voz temblante y nerviosa.

"No lo tendremos pero tiene que parecer como que lo estamos haciendo, ¿cierto? Así que ¿arriba o abajo?"

Kurt seguía vacilando, con los ojos fijos en la ahora desordenada cama que parecía un lugar inocente y pacifico solo hace unos minutos atrás.

"Mira bebe, no te estoy preguntando sobre tus preferencias sexuales, o que elijas una extraña posición. Todo lo que quiero saber, es que si quieres que este sobre ti o quieres estar sobre mi. No es algo tan duro."

'Duro' era una actual preocupación para Kurt, aunque odiaba que a su fisiología no le importara quien fuera el chico que estuviera contra el. Se dejo pensar por un minuto más, y mientras que estar sobre él le haría sentir tener el control, también significaba que tendría que usar ese control para colocarse en la posición correcta y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo sin tener una combustión espontanea.

"Abajo," dijo, y lo miro con el ceño fruncido cuando Sebastian le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

"Siempre había creído eso," Sebastian bromeo, moviéndose para subir a la cama y haciéndole un gesto a Kurt para que hiciera lo mismo.

"Bueno, creíste mal entonces," Kurt no pudo evitar decir, incluso aunque compartir su vida sexual con Sebastian era algo que definitivamente no debería suceder. Pero por otra parte, toda esta situación era algo que 'no debería haber sucedido'.

"¿En serio? Me puedo imaginar eso, Blaine tiene ese culo hecho para ser golpeado."

Kurt odio que la mención de Blaine hiciera que su corazón doliera, y mucho mas el comentario del culo de Blaine (el cual, si, esta hecho para ser golpeado pero ese no era el punto) lo hiciera mas consiente de si mismo. Al menos había matado todos los renovados intereses que tenia su pene ante la situación.

"En realidad, nos turnamos," se encontró corrigiendo, a pesar de que quería terminar con el tema. No estaba seguro porque, pero sentía que si Sebastian quería imaginarse su vida sexual, no quería que se la imaginara erróneamente.

Sebastian debió notar algo en su tono porque se detuvo y se giro para mirar apreciativamente a Kurt.

"Eso si me sorprende," dijo finalmente, "No te veía como alguien tan flexible, siendo tan inocente y virginal cuando te conocí."

"No tienes ni idea de cuan flexible puedo ser," Kurt dijo con altivez. Se sonrojo de nuevo apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, pero Sebastian solo rio afectuosamente y se sintió complacido y capaz de subirse a la cama.

Se recostó contra las almohadas, mirando las copas de los arboles que se veían desde la ventana y el cielo mas allá tratando de no pensar mucho cuando Sebastian se subió sobre el. Se volvió mas difícil cuando uno de los muslos de Sebastian se deslizo entre los suyos y repentinamente estaban presionados pelvis con pelvis y pecho con pecho en una manera increíblemente intima que hacia que Kurt solo pudiera sentirse desnudo bajo el, y no solo debido a la ropa.

El rostro de Sebastian estaba solo a unos centímetros de él, y sentía la piel cálida y desnuda presionada contra la suya y no pudo evitar que su aliento se acelerara. Los pequeños vellos en las piernas de Sebastian le hacían cosquillas y arañaban agradablemente contra los suyos, y el peso de él lo hacia sentir cálido y solido y mas real de lo que Kurt había sentido en semanas.

"Para que sepas," Sebastian murmuro, con sus ojos verdes y brillantes recorriendo las facciones de Kurt antes de descansar de nuevo contra el, "Tu culo tampoco esta tan mal."

"Gracias. Creo," Kurt dijo, tratando de girar los ojos así él podría ver como ignoraba el comentario en vez de hacerlo sentir contento.

"Definitivamente es un cumplido bebe," Sebastian dijo, "Y ya que estamos medio desnudos aquí, creo que definitivamente estoy en posición de hacer esa clase de juicios."

"Si, bueno, tu tampoco estas tan mal," Kurt murmuro a través del calor de la vergüenza por el halago.

"Oh, lo se," Sebastian dijo con un movimientos de ceja en tono arrogante que rompía la tensión.

De hecho mientras Charlotte entraba un minuto mas tarde, encontró a los dos chicos juntos riéndose entre sus cuellos, Sebastian completamente derrumbado encima de Kurt, con sus pechos agitados, los muslos rozándose y sus dedos entrelazados.

Ella sonrió ante la imagen, antes de desviar la mirada cuando Kurt grito en sorpresa y escondía su rostro en el cuello de Sebastian.

"Hey mama, llegaste a casa temprano," Sebastian dijo, con el rostro menos petulante de lo que uno podía suponer. "Um, ¿puedes darme un minuto?"

"Te daré media hora," Charlotte le sonrió de vuelta, guiñándole a Kurt cuando se asomo sobre el hombro de Sebastian haciendo su sonrojo mas brillante.

Cuando lo puerta se cerró detrás de ella, Sebastian no se movió inmediatamente, solo se giro para sonreírle a Kurt otra vez.

"Creo que funciono," dijo.

"Eso lo veremos," Kurt respondió, tratando de encogerse de hombros lo cual es difícil cuando estas presionado contra la cama.

"Gracias," Sebastian dijo calmadamente, todavía flotando sobre el, "No tenias que hacer esto, realmente creo que nos dio una ventaja grande."

"Si, um, no hay problema," Kurt susurro de vuelta, agradecido de no añadir 'cuando quieras' al final.

Se quedaron mirando por otro minuto, hasta que la posición en la que estaban y la piel que estaba tocando inundo la mente de Kurt de nuevo, y esta vez era _demasiado, demasiado._

"¿Puedes, u,," murmuro, rompiendo el contacto visual e intentando desplazarse por debajo de Sebastian.

"¿Que- oh si, lo siento," Sebastian dijo precipitadamente, soltando la mano de Kurt y acomodándose de rodillas para darle a Kurt espacio para salir.

Se levantaron de la cama y se vistieron en silencio, sin mirarse el uno al otro. Para cuando se habían vuelto a poner sus ropas, se las arreglaron para volverse a poner sus escudos también.

"Si le dices a alguien lo que hicimos-" Kurt empezó a amenazar.

"Por favor, princesa, como si yo estuviera en un mejor escenario. Tengo que mantener un estándar, o tendré a cada afeminado de aquí a Mississippi tirándose sobre mi."

"Yo no me preocuparía, seria demasiado difícil para ellos pasar por tu enorme ego," Kurt dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Querido, mi ego no es la única cosa sobre mi enorme," Sebastian se burlo, con esa sonrisa familiar.

Kurt lucho por no ponerse rojo y giro los ojos, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Sebastian se riera de él todo el camino por el pasillo, mientras se dirigían hacia Charlotte y lo llamado 'problema'.


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

"Lo siento, ¿esto es sobre que?"

Las palabras indignadas de Sebastian colgaban en el aire entre él y Kurt que estaban sentados frente a Charlotte y Greg, en lo que Kurt estaba seguro era un salón.

Kurt automáticamente poso una mano en el muslo de Sebastian de manera tranquilizadora, y solo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando Charlotte le dio una pequeña pero complacida sonrisa.

"Cariño, sé que esto es molesto pero-"

"No, ¿sabes lo que es molesto? Lo que es molesto es el hecho de que pase los últimos tres días pensando que ustedes iban... a decirme que terminara con Kurt o algo así."

Kurt estuvo agradecido de que Sebastian incluso con su temperamento, fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejar escapar su verdadera preocupación.

"¿Porque querríamos una cosa así?" Charlotte pregunto, mirando genuinamente sorprendida.

"Amamos a Kurt," Greg añadió, sonriendo enormemente a los dos, "Él es la mejor cosa que le ha pasado a esta familia en años."

Sebastian no se pudo contenerse de girar los ojos, y girarse con una exasperada mirada hacia Kurt como si dijera _'¿Ves? te lo dije, ya planean nuestra boda'_. Kurt, por su parte, se sintió sorprendido ante la declaración, porque no podía recordar la última vez que le habían dicho que él era 'la mejor cosa que les había pasado'. Quizás Blaine, hace meses atrás.

"Así que todo este tiempo estuvieron preocupados sobre como reaccionaríamos ante las_ clases de baile,_" Sebastian aclaro, como si necesitara que le aseguraran el hecho de nuevo.

"No son solo lecciones, sino el hecho de que ellos no permitirán que ustedes vayan como pareja," Charlotte añadió, mirando lo mas cercano a avergonzada de lo que jamás la había visto. "Me enferma que sean tan cerrados de mente, boicotearíamos todo, pero la boda es en menos de dos meses y..."

"Mama, esta bien," Sebastian dijo, "De todas maneras no hubiera querido tomar clases con una vieja estirada y homofóbica."

"Lo se, pero hubiera sido lindo poder hacerlo en familia," suspiro Charlotte.

"Esta bien Sra. Smythe," Kurt añadió, "De todas maneras yo ya se baile de salón."

"Charlotte, Kurt, tu puedes llamarme Charlotte," le advirtió, "Y las clases no eran para ti, eran para Sebastian."

"¿Oh, de verdad?" Kurt pregunto, sonriendo al chico a su lado en el sofá de dos plazas, "No me habías contado que no podías bailar,_ cariño._"

Sebastian lo miro, luego la mirada oscura se las dedico a sus padres quienes solo le sonrieron. "Puedo bailar bien, es solo que no me importa," bufo.

"Vamos Seb," Greg bromeo, "Sabemos que tu puedes bailar, solo que no puedes con el _baile de salón_."

"¡Bueno, no se porque tendría que necesitar saberlo!" Sebastian devolvió, prácticamente escupiendo fuego, ya que todos se reían de él. "No es como si quisiera hacer girar a una chica en una pista de baile."

"Dos chicos pueden bailar juntos," Kurt lo corto," Además ¿no querrás perder la oportunidad de 'hacer girar a una chica' con tu hermana en su boda?"

Charlotte sonría ampliamente a Kurt como si fuera la segunda venida de Jesucristo, y Greg se veía como si estuviera escogiendo su modelo de porcelana, pero Sebastian seguía con el rostro ceñudo.

"Oh ¿y se supone que tu vas a enseñarme entonces?" pregunto, "¿Tu vas a ser la chica?"

Era lo mas cercano que Sebastian había insultado a Kurt frente a su familia, y Kurt se enfoco más en preocuparse en sus reacciones que en su propio deseo de insultarlo de vuelta. Solo porque los Smythe parecían creerse bien el hecho de ellos como pareja hasta el momento, no quería decir que era buena idea empezar con sus épicas peleas en frente de sus padres. Por suerte Kurt se las arreglo para mostrarle la lengua, y Greg y Charlotte miraron a su hijo con desaprobación, pero no como si ellos esperaran mas sobre el hecho de que Sebastian fuera capaz de ser un idiota.

"Podría," Kurt dijo altaneramente, porque no podía solamente dejarlo pasar, "Y no es una vergüenza dejar que tu pareja te guie. Si no sabias eso, entonces te estas perdiendo mucho del baile. Y yo que pensaba que te gustaba _intercambiar roles_."

Tuvo miedo de haberse sobrepasado o dicho algo muy insinuante en frente de sus padres, pero Greg solo se rio e incluso Sebastian se suavizo un poco.

"Bien dicho," Charlotte añadió, y por la mirada padre e hijo, estaba claro que estaban agradecidos que ella no se haya dado cuenta que las palabras de Kurt insinuaban sus actividades en la cama. "Pero no tendrás que hacerlo Kurt, ¡Esa es la mejor parte!"

Todos giraron la mirada hacia ella, Greg miraba sorprendido mientras que Kurt y Sebastian miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y expectación. Porque cuando los padres dicen 'esa es la mejor parte' lo que de verdad quieren decir es algo como 'esa será la parte mas vergonzosa para ti' o incluso a veces 'esa es la parte por la cual tendrán que necesitar terapia'.

"¿Cual es?" Sebastian dijo al final, cuando estaba claro que ella estaba esperando que preguntaran por la sorpresa.

"¡Fui capaz de inscribirlos a ustedes dos en un salón de baile que acepta gays en Columbus!" chillo con entusiasmo, "Se juntan todos los lunes, y aunque no todas las parejas son del mismo sexo, tampoco serán la única. Lo mejor de todo, es que el instructor sabe como ajustarlos en una posición y todo eso, ¡será natural!"

Kurt se hubiera reído de la cara de horror de Sebastian, pero estaba casi seguro que tendría que pasar al menos un mes, cada lunes con Sebastian además de lo que pudiera salir, así que no estaba seguro si debería sonreír en el momento.

"No," Sebastian murmuro, sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente, "No no no no,_ mama,_ ¡no hiciste eso!"

"Por supuesto que lo hice, ¿no quieres ser capaz de bailar con tu hermana en la boda como Kurt dijo? ¿O incluso tomar a tu vieja madre y darle una vuelta alrededor de la pista de baile?"

"Claro, pero no necesito lecciones," Sebastian insistió, "¡Kurt puede enseñarme, él lo dijo!"

"Si," Kurt se apuró en añadir, "No tienen por qué gastar su dinero en lecciones, yo puedo enseñarle."

Realmente creía que probablemente podría hacer que Sebastian baile aceptablemente en un largo día si lo presionaba, lo cual sonaba infinitamente mejor que tener que pasar cada lunes por dios sabe cuanto tiempo.

"Tonterías," Charlotte insistió, "¡Se que los jóvenes pueden pensar que es algo aburrido de hacer, pero son solo 4 sesiones por el amor de dios! Incluso pueden convertirlo en citas nocturnas!"

"Mama," Sebastian gruño, "Nadie a nuestra edad ve las lecciones de baile como citas nocturnas."

Kurt pensó en privado de que quizás Rachel moriría de celos si escuchara sobre esto, porque las lecciones de baile eran exactamente la clase 'citas nocturnas' a las cuales desearía que Finn la llevara. Sin embargo él estaba del lado de Sebastian, así que no diría eso en voz alta.

"Bueno quizás deberían," Charlotte dijo firmemente, "Después de todo, no hay nada malo en una buena vida sexual, pero no pueden pasar todo su tiempo en el dormitorio."

Kurt se volvió rojo de nuevo en un instante e incluso Sebastian parecía tener un leve aspecto de avergonzado al estar hablando de su vida privada (falsa o como sea) con su madre.

"Mama," susurro otra vez, "¡Jesús, eres terrible!"

"¡Si no quieres hablar de ello, quizás deberías empezar a recordar como cerrar una puerta!" dijo alegremente, y Kurt se encogió aun mucho mas en el sofá. Si no fuera porque estaba totalmente consiente del hecho de que Sebastian era el que estaba a su lado, probablemente intentaría esconder su cara en el hombro del chico solo para esconderse de las sonrisas atrevidas que los Smythes les estaban dando.

"Esta bien cariño, los estas avergonzando," Greg dijo finalmente, a pesar que aun seguía sonriendo. "El punto es chicos, que creemos que seria una linda experiencia para ustedes, y a Sebastian le vendrían muy bien las lecciones. Pero si estas tan en contra de eso, entonces, supongo que podría llamar a Olivia y decirle que tu no quieres tomar las clases de baile para su boda..."

"No, las tomaremos," Sebastian dijo inmediatamente, y Kurt se dio cuenta que _tendría_ que averiguar que tan aterradora Olivia podía llegar a ser, porque estaba seguro que le gustaría mucho mas ella, después de verla en acción.

"¡Bien!" Charlotte dijo, aplaudiendo un poco. "Ahora que tenemos esto resuelto, voy a empezar a preparar la cena. Kurt, tu por supuesto estas invitado."

"Oh, um, no lo sé..." Kurt dijo dando rodeos, recordando la ultima vez que estuvo de acuerdo en algo y lo mal que Sebastian había reaccionado con el.

"Se quedara," Sebastian dijo desde su lado inmediatamente. Kurt se volvió para mirarlo incrédulo mientras Charlotte y Greg asintieron y salieron de la habitación.

"¿Que? Viajaste todo el camino hasta aquí, te desnudaste conmigo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es alimentarte."

Kurt sonrió a eso, extrañamente sintiéndose un poco acalorado y confuso por todo el asunto, lo cual era un poco vergonzoso.

"Además, así de esa manera puedo usarte como escudo humano cuando Olivia se entere que el club no querrá darnos clases. Va a ser el krakatoa sobre nosotros cuando escuche que son montón de imbéciles homofóbicos y esa lluvia radioactiva no será linda."

"Y aquí es cuando pensé que habías empezado a caerme bien," Kurt suspiro dramáticamente.

Sebastian sonrió ampliamente. "Jamás en tu vida, bebe."

* * *

Olivia tuvo una pequeña perdida de control, rugiendo en la mitad de la cena sobre los terribles, desagradables, anticuados, y neandertales que querían arruinar su boda y herir a su hermano. Amenazo con violencia a cada uno de los miembros del consejo y al club en general, en un punto incluso declaro que iba a cancelar la boda y esperar el matrimonio igualitario en modo de protesta. Fue un despliegue impresionante, aunque Kurt pensó que Julian y Sebastian exageraban un poco.

Por otra parte, por la forma en que todo el clan Smythe pestañeaba ante cada insulto lanzado y cada lágrima caída, alejando sus sillas sutilmente desde donde Olivia se agitaba con furia, Kurt pensó que quizás el solo estaba más acostumbrado a esos indignantes despliegues así que para el todo ese arranque parecía subestimado. Las escuelas publicas quizás no enseñaban tan bien como Dalton pero le habían enseñado a _vacunarse_ contra la rabia. Entre los dos arrebatos diarios de la entradora Sylvester (sin contar su constante reprimenda hacia los Cheerios o a grupos de estudiantes) y la actitud Lima Height de Santana contra el club, Kurt pensó que tendría que haber algo mucho mas grande que eso para poder inmutarse. Demonios, incluso Finn había pateado sillas.

La única persona que no parecía como si hubiera una lluvia de fuego cayendo, era Brian, quien solo continuaba calmadamente comiendo su cena, mientras su novia rugía. Solo asentía con su cabeza ante cada insulto, añadiendo su apoyo y opinión cada vez que ella se volvía a mirarlo, y se las arreglo incluso para pedirle a Kurt la sal cuando Olivia se tomo una pausa para respirar. Cuando Olivia se empezó a calmar, froto una mano tranquilizadora en su espalda y le susurro algo en su oído que hizo que ella se ruborizara un poco avergonzada y sonriera. Kurt pudo entender porque se amaban y porque su matrimonio iba a funcionar, porque claramente iba a ser así.

Finalmente Olivia estuvo de acuerdo en que quizás cancelar la boda era un poquito dramático y aunque ella aun quería cancelar las clases de baile en protesta, Brian gentilmente le recordó que tenían a toda la boda ya inscrita, la mayoría de los cuales necesitaban refrescar su vals y el paso doble después de varios años lejos de la sociedad por la universidad o cosas así. Así que acepto a regañadientes que seria muy difícil encontrar una nueva clase para todo el grupo a estas alturas, pero declaro que iba a bailar con cada una de sus damas de honor por lo menos una vez por cada clase solo para fastidiarlos. Brian incluso sonriendo se ofreció a bailar como los padrinos de boda, Julian se ofreció de voluntario inmediatamente, lo cual hizo a Olivia reír y romper la tensión.

A pesar de estar molesta por el giro de los acontecimientos y enfurecida en nombre de Kurt y Sebastian, insistió en que tomaría las clases de baile en las que Charlotte los había inscrito. Sebastian intento escabullirse pero ella lo miro y declaro firmemente '_Vas a ir, te va a gustar, y voy a bailar en mi boda con mi hermano - y no solo un meloso baile de colegio.'_

Y así fue como Kurt se encontró en una habitación sin aire acondicionado en un centro de recursos en la mitad de Columbus, Ohio el primer lunes de Julio.

"Esto es el infierno," Sebastian murmuro a su lado, "Estoy realmente en el infierno ahora."

"Bueno, ciertamente hace demasiado calor," Kurt añadió, ganándose un codazo juguetón en el hombro y una pequeña sonrisa desde el rostro de Sebastian.

"Y la compañía correcta," añadió, sonriendo a Sebastian completamente, "¿Que mejor que visitar el infierno con el propio Mefistófeles?"

Sebastian sonrió aun más, y su mirada era mucho más depredadora que la de un momento atrás. "¿Eso te convierte en Fausto, princesa? ¿Vendiéndole tu alma al demonio?"

"De repente todo esto se siente como estuviera un poco mas cerca de cama," Kurt murmuro sombríamente.

"Las pregunta es," Sebastian continuo," ¿Que Fausto serias tu? ¿El redimido o el irremediable? ¿El salvado al final, o el que peca conmigo hasta la eternidad?"

_Por supuesto Sebastian había leído las malas versiones de la maldita alegoría_, Kurt pensó amargamente. Y por supuesto, coloco todo el maldito asunto en un lugar donde Kurt se sentía mucho menos cómodo de lo que le gustaría. Especialmente porque la idea de 'pecar por la eternidad' con Sebastian le traía vividas imágenes de lo pasado el otro día, presionados muy juntos casi desnudos en la enorme cama de Sebastian bajo la luz de sol.

Se salvo de tener que responder o pensar mucho mas sobre este tema peligroso gracias a una diminuta mujer silbando en voz muy alta desde el centro de la pista de baile.

"¡Muy bien todos, podrían reunirse todos alrededor!" grito, y varias de las parejas y grupos de gente se movieron de los bordes de la sala. Sebastian suspiro profundamente y giro sus ojos, pero sin embargo se movió hacia el centro de la sala al lado de Kurt sin quejarse más.

"¡Genial!" la mujer dijo, "¡Hola a todos, estamos muy emocionado de ver nuevos rostros aquí en nuestro exclusivo salón de baile! ¡Soy Penny y este es mi compañero Eduardo, y vamos a ser sus instructores por las siguientes semanas!"

Le hizo un gesto a un atractivo hombre que estaba un poco más alejado del círculo de estudiantes, a quien Kurt le recordaba a un cierto profesor de español que podría o no tener parte de algunas de sus fantasías. De repente la tarde se volvió más interesante.

"Oh dios mio, si ella se vuelve aun mas entusiasta creo que preferiría morir a causa de Olivia que pasar cuatro semanas en esto," Sebastian susurro al oído de Kurt, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo reír.

El sonido atrajo la atención de Penny, les sonrió antes de adelantarse y tirarlos al centro de la habitación con ella. Kurt se hubiera reído de la cara de Sebastian, pero estaba seguro que su expresión combinaba con la de él.

"Ahora igual como algunos de ustedes, estos guapos caballeros, están aquí con una pareja del mismo sexo, ¡pero no teman! ¡Eduardo y yo tenemos experiencia bailando con compañeros del mismo sexo, así que seremos capaces de hacer que se muevan perfectamente juntos en nada de tiempo!"

Ella sonrió al grupo, y Kurt estuvo tentado de girar los ojos junto con Sebastian, pero luego Eduardo le guiño un ojo y le dio una deslumbrante sonrisa y Kurt no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Se giro para ver a Sebastian mirándolo ceñudo, lo cual hizo volver a poner el ceño en su cara.

"¡Muy bien todos, en parejas!" Penny declaro, antes de volverse a los chicos que aun tenía atrapados a su lado.

"Ahora ustedes dos van a ser perfectos," dijo inmediatamente, "Tienen la perfecta diferencia de altura para hacer que esto funcione sin que parezca incomodo, los dos se ven hermosos juntos, incluso puedo enseñarle a ambos como guiarse ya que ninguno de los dos es demasiado alto a diferencia del otro."

"Hurra," Sebastian murmuro y Penny le chasqueo la lengua en reprobación antes de acercarse a Kurt y susurrarle con complicidad.

"Dejame adivinar, el Señor enojón es quien necesita las clases, pero es el que no quería venir. ¿Tengo razón?"

"Oh, no sabes ni la mitad de todo esto," Kurt le susurro de vuelta, sonriéndole al puchero de Sebastian.

Penny se rio un poco fuerte, pero sinceramente, y con eso los tiro de los brazos y los coloco uno frente al otro en el centro de la pista de baile. En el fondo la música empezaba a sonar y Kurt levanto los brazos en espera.

Cuando Sebastian solo continuo mirando, giro los ojos.

"Oh por el amor de dios, aquí," dijo, agarrando una mano de Sebastian para ponerla en la posición correcta, "Mira, incluso te dejare guiarme."

Sebastian aun lo miraba de mal humor, pero lo dejo moverlo hacia la posición.

"¿Como se supone que voy a guiarte si ni siquiera se lo que estoy haciendo?" gruño.

"Yo te mostrare," Kurt dijo, suavizando un poco el tono, "A menos que me dejes a mi guiarte."

"De ninguna manera," Sebastian dijo inmediatamente, "De todas maneras esto será un desastre, por lo menos deja llevar yo la marcha."

"No es exactamente una marcha lo que estamos buscando aquí," Kurt se rio, ganándose otra mueca.

"¡Ustedes dos son adorables!" Penny declaro, "¿Hace cuanto tiempo están juntos?"

"No lo estamos," Sebastian dijo rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros cuando Kurt lo miro incrédulo. "¿Que? Nadie nos conoce, y no es como si ellos nos fueran a reportar a mi mama."

"Esta bien," Kurt dijo, tratando de ocultar el dolor inesperado de su rostro. No es que este molesto por no ser el novio de Sebastian, duh, pero supuso que se había atrapado un poco en la atmosfera de la clase de baile y su estúpido y romántico cerebro se dejo llevar. No es que él quiera ser el novio de Sebastian, se insistió a si mismo, es solo que había estado siendo forzado a sentirse en pareja y ahora estaba siendo forzado a sentirse de nuevo soltero. Eso era todo.

"Oh-kay," Penny dijo, mirándolos incrédulamente, "Si eso es lo que dicen. Aun así se ven adorables."

Kurt le dio una sonrisa tensa y Sebastian solo pareció aburrido. Penny le dio una palmada simpática en el hombro de Kurt y un susurro no tan bajo 'Buena suerte con este', antes de alejarse a ayudar a las otras parejas a ponerse en la posición del baile.

* * *

"Esto es estúpido," Sebastian murmuro casi una hora mas tarde.

Habían estado algo así como bailando, bueno, si consideras bailar a pisar a Kurt cada pocos minutos y reprender a Sebastian por sus brazos flácidos, y a Kurt todo esto ya lo tenia superado. ¿En que momento creyó que todo esto de las clases de baile seria romántico?

"¿Puedo interrumpirlos un momento?"

Kurt miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con Eduardo quien les sonreía amablemente, y oh si. Esto si era lo que había pensado.

"Como sea," Sebastian murmuro, dejando caer la mano de Kurt inmediatamente. Parecía un poco sorprendido y sin embargo muy disgustado, cuando Eduardo se movió para tomar su lugar en vez de colocarse para bailar con Sebastian.

"Observa," Eduardo le dijo a Sebastian amablemente, "No lo estas haciendo tan mal, pero tu pareja esta tratando de guiarte en una posición, lo cual confunde a ambos."

"¡Sabia que era tu culpa!" Sebastian lo acuso, señalando con el dedo a Kurt quien estaba tratando de no mirar y no ruborizarse, mientras Eduardo empezaba a guiarlo en un conjunto perfecto de pasos.

"Ahora, ahora, sin acusaciones," Eduardo dijo, sonriendo a Kurt, "Él estaba intentando enseñarte, y es muy difícil enseñarle a alguien a guiar un baile mientras bailas con el."

Sebastian resoplo con fuerza, como si aun pensara que era culpa de Kurt.

"Ahora observa mi cuerpo por un momento," Eduardo dijo de nuevo, "¿Ves como estoy guiando a mi pareja con todo mi cuerpo? Tu estas intentando hacerlo solo con tus pies, pero tu pareja no puede mirar tus pies todo el tiempo. Necesitan sentir el impulso en los brazos desde tu torso. Deben bailar juntos como uno, comunicándose con sus cuerpos. Es como el sexo."

Kurt se ruborizo aun más cuando, Eduardo seguía sonriéndole con esos ridículos dientes blancos y ojos negros. Sebastian parecía incluso más indignado.

"Si fuera como el sexo, no estaría teniendo problemas," gruño.

"¿No? Entonces muéstramelo," Eduardo dijo, alejándose de Kurt con una reverencia antes de entregárselo a Sebastian. "Pretende que estas haciendo el amor con tu pareja, muéstrale como quieres que se mueva contigo."

Kurt no estaba seguro como una clase de baile se estaba transformando de repente en clases de sexo, y no quería por ningún motivo pensar en Sebastian mostrándole como mover su cuerpo como si estuvieran haciendo el amor. Como si Sebastian supiera el significado de esas palabras.

"Esta bien," Sebastian dijo, con la voz dura. Agarro a Kurt de la mano y lo forzó a volver a la posición bruscamente, sin dejar de tener la mirada puesta en el. Empezó a moverse de nuevo, pero termino solo tirando a Kurt de un lado a otro hasta que el hombro de Kurt empezó a doler.

"No, idiota, no tienes que tirarme," susurro Kurt, tratando de soltarse, "Dios, ¿es que no sabes nada de sutileza? Oh cierto, se me había olvidado con quien hablaba."

"Igual como yo olvide que estaba bailando con la virginal reina de hielo," Sebastian le respondió. "No se como se supone que voy a bailar contigo como si estuviéramos teniendo sexo cuando no sabrías lo que es un buen sexo ni aunque te golpeara en la cara."

"¡Al menos no tengo ese 'golpe en la cara' a causa del sexo todas las noches!"

"¡Al menos no soy un mojigato!"

"¡Si, prefiero ser eso que el chico que se inclina para nada!"

"Bueno, prefiero ser eso-"

"Ah, ya veo," Eduardo los interrumpió, riendo y sobresaltando a ambos. "Lo siento, no me estoy riendo de ustedes. Es que Penny me lo había dicho, pero al principio no estaba seguro que fuera verdad."

"¿Seguro de que?" Sebastian pregunto malhumorado, mirando a Kurt de nuevo. Kurt aguanto las ganas de mostrarle la lengua como un niño de cinco años.

"Que ustedes dos están luchando contra la tensión sexual que tienen en vez de aceptarla," Eduardo dijo.

"¡Nosotros no tenemos tensión sexual!" Kurt dijo firmemente, "Es imposible tener tensión sexual con alguien tan fácil como el."

"¡Jodete! ¡Es imposible tener cualquier clase de cosa sexual contigo con esa cara de bebe!"

Se miraron por un rato más, y ni siquiera cuando Penny se acercó a unirse a ellos dejaron de mirarse.

"¿Que fue lo que te dije?" dijo con aire de suficiencia, "Con toda esa tensión iluminarían toda la ciudad."

"¿Una ciudad?" Eduardo pregunto, en broma. "Si pudiéramos embotellar la energía de estos dos, resolveríamos la crisis energética."

Kurt y Sebastian giraron sus miradas hacia los instructores.

"Yo solo espero que lo resuelvan antes que las clases terminen," Penny dijo con un suspiro melancólico, "Porque una vez que lo hagan, van a ser imparables en la pista de baile."

Eduardo rio, pero asintió con la cabeza. Dándole unas palmadas a Sebastian en el hombro, del cual Sebastian se encogió con fastidio, antes de que Eduardo y Penny dejaran a los chicos solos en la pista.

"Están locos," Sebastian murmuro, "Para que sepas. No quiero que sus locas teorías metan ideas en tu cabeza."

"Por favor," Kurt se burlo, "Claramente no tienen idea de que están hablando. Dan clases en un_ centro comunitario_ por el amor de dios, es difícil que sean expertos _en algo_."

Sebastian le dio una vacilante sonrisa y Kurt se la devolvió.

"¿Quieres salir?" Kurt pregunto después de un minuto, "Puedo mentirle a tus padres si quieres, o podemos decirles que no había esperanzas contigo y nos echaron."

"Tan tentador como suena," Sebastian suspiro, "Supongo que no me matara aprender algo antes de la boda. Eso haría feliz a Livvie."

"Eso es... lindo," dijo Kurt, "Que te preocupes que tu hermana sea feliz."

"Como sea, no quiero que me grite por pisarle un pie," dijo Sebastian, pero sonreía sinceramente otra vez.

"Como digas," Kurt le sonrió de vuelta, "Supongo que no me matara intentar _dejarte guiar._ No creo que pueda ser peor que la ultima hora."

"¿Sabes que solo por decir eso, va a ser infinitamente peor?" Sebastian se burlo.

"Entonces supongo que es bueno que aun tengamos cuatro semanas para que aprendas," Kurt le respondió, y se giro a los brazos de Sebastian cuando este los levanto invitándolo.

* * *

En realidad no mejoraron mucho la ultima hora de la clase, pero tampoco empeoraron así que Kurt lo conto como algo bueno.

El cielo empezaba a aclarar con los colores de la puesta del sol cuando salieron del edificio, y el aire se había enfriado a una temperatura mucho más agradable mientras la humedad del día empezaba a disiparse. Sebastian empujo en broma a Kurt cuando este fingió cojear mientras caminaban por la calle hacia donde estaba aparcado el auto de Sebastian.

"Cállate, si no fue tan malo," dijo con mala cara, a pesar de que la sonrisa arruinaba un poco el efecto.

"No, no lo fuiste," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. Sebastian pareció satisfecho por un momento hasta que Kurt le dio una sonrisa malévola y agrego, "Fuiste mucho, mucho peor."

"Bueno, tienes tres lecciones mas para girarme princesa, o sino vas a ser el único que baile conmigo en la boda."

"¿Y como sabes si esto no es un plan malévolo para tenerte solo para mi?" Kurt bromeo. Se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho un momento después cuando Sebastian perdió el paso ante las palabras, y su rostro se volvió rojo una vez más.

"No quise-quiero decir..." tartamudeo, deseando que el pavimento se lo tragara.

Solo espero que Sebastian empezara a molestarlo, o le hiciera una broma y no lo dejara pasar, pero Sebastian solo le sonrió.

"Nah," Sebastian dijo al final, "Si tuvieras eso en tu agenda, esperaría que vinieras con un fabuloso traje de 'plan malévolo', en cambio hoy estas usando el traje 'tengo que ir a clases de baile con mi novio falso al cual no soporto'."

"Por supuesto." Kurt se las arreglo para decir a la ligera, sin poder creer que estaba saliendo de ese embrollo, "Que tonto soy."

"Si quisieras empezar a representar un plan malvado, te recomiendo mucho negro," Sebastian añadió, chocando los hombros con él de nuevo. "Enviaría el mensaje correcto."

"Y yo que había pensado en el azul agua," Kurt bromeo de vuelta.

"Oh no, eso enviaría mensajes confusos," Sebastian le reprocho, "El azul agua es el color de las propuestas de matrimonio secretas. Usa eso para tu plan malvado y te encontraras repentinamente en el altar con tu enemigo mortal y eso yo no lo haría."

"Nunca," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, suavizando la sonrisa en su cara.

Ya habían llegado al auto, y estaban de pie quizás demasiado juntos en la acera. Kurt se sentía reacio a entrar, y no estaba seguro porque se sentía de esa manera, excepto que quizás era porque no quería que esta extraña noche terminara así.

Pensó en preguntarle a Sebastian si quería pasear por Columbus un rato, disfrutar de la tarde, pero no estaba seguro de preguntar. Ellos seguían sin ser amigos, incluso aunque Kurt sentía que todo esto de pretender, los había acercado a más que enemigos.

Era extraño, recordando las semanas pasadas y en todos esos pequeños momentos que empezaron a hacer que las cosas cambiaran, hasta hacer que ahora fueran algo más que lo que era antes. Kurt sentía que si pudiera definir lo que _eso nuevo_ era, podría manejar mejor sus propios sentimientos acerca de toda esta situación, probablemente no se sentiría tan extraño preguntarle si quería pasar el rato con el. No eran amigos, no eran novios, no eran enemigos o competidores o ninguna de esas diversas cosas que habían sido el pasado año. Eran solo... Kurt y Sebastian.

Aliados, quizás, Kurt decidió. No era la palabra correcta, pero era la más cercana que pudo encontrar. Pero ¿los aliados paseaban por la ciudad juntos antes de la puesta del sol, o viajaban a casa en la oscuridad por partes separas sin más que un mutuo acuerdo? No estaba seguro.

Estaba a punto de mandar todo a la mierda y preguntarle, cuando el teléfono de Sebastian empezó a sonar, su tono de llamada (Gaga, lo cual Kurt encontró hilarante considerando que Sebastian lo molestaba por ser un 'Little monster' y era él el que tenia memorizado toda su obra) sonaba acerca de ser hermosa y una sucia rica. Kurt pensó que era totalmente asertivo, no obstante lo encontró divertido.

Sebastian le dio una mueca de disculpa, lo cual era otra señal de que eran algo nuevo. Un mes atrás Sebastian no lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de contestar estando con Kurt, de hecho probablemente saltaría ante la oportunidad de alejarse de una conversación con el.

"¿Alo?" pregunto, con un tono que dejaba claro que no estaba seguro quien estaba llamando. Un momento después su expresión volvió a caer en expresiones mas conocidas, la sonrisa arrogante que era parte de la armadura de Sebastian se posiciono fácilmente en su rostro. Por alguna razón Kurt sintió decepción de verla ahí.

"Oh hey," dijo, con la voz en ronroneo, haciendo una pausa para escuchar antes de reírse de una manera que Kurt estaba empezando a darse cuenta, no era genuina.

"Si... si podría - no, suena bien," continuo, disparando pequeñas miradas hacia Kurt de reojo cada pocos segundos.

Kurt cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro, sintiéndose como si estuviera escuchando a escondidas. ¿Que se suponía que debía hacer? Sebastian tenía las llaves del auto, y él fue el que contesto el teléfono al lado de Kurt. Kurt podía sentir como su propia armadura de hielo se cernía sobre el.

_Si no quería que escuchara, entonces debería hablar mas lejos_, decidió, y puso sus pies mas firmes en el pavimento para evitar moverse otra vez.

"Donde - si, si, recuerdo... no, lo tengo conmigo, no debería ser necesario-"

Obviamente la persona en la otra línea seguía interrumpiendo, y Kurt pensó con crueldad que no era de sorprenderse de los modales de Sebastian con las llamadas de telefónicas tan horribles, si hablaba con esa clase de personas.

"Seguro," Sebastian dijo finalmente, y Kurt se enderezo un poco anticipando el fin de la conversación. Quizás entonces finalmente podría seguir adelante con lo que la noche les traería.

"Si - um, quizás ¿en una media hora mas o menos?" Sebastian dijo, con la voz un poco más vacilante que antes, y estaba mirando a Kurt con una extraña expresión otra vez. "Solo tengo que solucionar unas cosas aquí. Ok, si, nos vemos."

Termino la llamada y se deslizo el teléfono en su bolsillo suavemente, colocando las dos manos en los bolsillos también. Kurt estaba asociando ese particular tic cuando Sebastian se sentía incomodo por algo, y se encontró a la espera de un golpe y no podía averiguar el porqué.

"¿Todo esta bien?" pregunto, con una voz que mostraba calmado desinterés. Estaba casi seguro que no había sonado forzado. NYADA tenía suerte de tenerlo para el otoño, sus habilidades de actuación eran_ excelentes._

"¿Que? Oh, si - era solo..."

"Esta bien Sebastian, no soy tu madre," Kurt dijo mas despectivamente de lo que se sentía, "No tienes que inventar mentiras por mi seguridad."

"Si sé eso," Sebastian frunció el ceño, y oh si. La armadura definitivamente esta sobre él otra vez. Por primera vez Kurt pensó en sus propios sentimientos para mantenerlos en resguardo.

"Bien, ¿podemos irnos ahora?" Kurt pregunto con un resoplido. Ya no se sentía de humor para pasear por la ciudad, y volvió a sentir a Sebastian como un enemigo.

"En realidad, me voy a juntar con gente," Sebastian dijo, y su tono seguía siendo duro y confrontacional, pero aun no miraba a Kurt.

"Ok..." dijo Kurt, "¿Recuerdas que vinimos juntos, cierto? No puedes solo dejarme aquí."

Se pregunto por un momento si quizás era una invitación en vez de una declaración, una pregunta de que si Kurt quería juntarse con esas personas también. No estaba seguro, pero la invitación podría calmar lo que lo estaba haciéndole sentir raro, como si tuviera el orgullo herido.

"Si, gracias, ya sé eso Kurt. No soy idiota. Puedes llevarte el auto."

Sebastian saco una mano de su bolsillo para colocar las llaves del auto en la cara de Kurt. Y, aunque Kurt a menudo había pensado en tener la oportunidad de ponerse detrás del volante de uno de los autos de los Smythes desde que todo había empezado, el gesto ahora se sentía como una cachetada en la cara.

Definitivamente no era una invitación.

Odio aun más que lo siguiente que saliera de su boca no fuera algo mordaz, defensivo e incluso ingenioso. Sino que de preocupación.

"¿Y tu? ¿Como vas a llegar a la casa? No te voy abandonar aquí en la ciudad."

"Esta bien," Sebastian dijo moviendo las llaves frente a Kurt hasta que Kurt las tomo. "No será la primera vez que encuentre la manera de llegar a casa."

Kurt sabia que estaba diciendo la verdad, sabía que Sebastian había tenido muchas ocasiones en las cuales había encontrado la manera de volver a casa después de un revolcón con alguien. Demonios, hace menos de una semana se dirigía a Scandals sin tener idea de donde iba a dormir, así que encontrar como llegar a su casa, era menos problema para el. Pero Kurt sentía el estomago incomodo al pensar en Sebastian confiando en personas desconocidas para llevarlo a casa (desconocidas para Kurt al menos, por lo que él sabia Sebastian contaba con toda una red de maravillosos amigos en la ciudad. De alguna forma Kurt lo dudada).

"Puedo - Yo..." Kurt se detuvo, inseguro de que estaba tratando de ofrecer. ¿Volver a recoger a Sebastian mas tarde? ¿Esperar alrededor de Columbus hasta que acabe? ¿Llamar a un taxi para que lo lleve de regreso a Lima así Sebastian no tendría que pasarle el auto? Ninguna de esas cosas parecían una real opción, o al menos no una aceptable.

"Esta bien Kurt," Sebastian dijo, "Solo toma el auto. Puedes devolverlo la próxima vez que vayas a la casa. Demonios, eso lo podríamos añadir para que nos crean que somos una pareja, porque no dejo que nadie maneje mi bebe."

"¿No piensas que tus padres encontraran raro que te deje un extraño en tu casa?" Kurt pregunto, poco dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

"Actúas como si yo no llevara años manteniendo este tipo de cosas fuera del radar," Sebastian sonrió, "No te preocupes, no estropeare nuestra cuartada."

"Bueno, discúlpame por preguntar," Kurt le respondió, "Si no recuerdo mal, tú incapacidad de mantener las cosas_ bajo radar_ es lo que nos tiene metido en este lio."

El rostro de Sebastian se enfureció y su voz cambio a algo parecido. "Gracias, tengo claro que la cague. ¡Jesús, dices no ser mi madre pero no paras de fastidiarme con esto!"

Kurt quería tirarle las llaves, pisarle el pie y decirle a Sebastian que estaba siendo imprudente y estúpido, quería decirle 'Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos' incluso aunque no fuera verdad, porque eso significaba que Kurt se _preocupaba_. En vez de eso simplemente le dedico una mirada fría y levanto la punta de mentón un poco mas arriba.

"Tienes razón, deberías irte y hacer lo que quieras. Si metes la pata serás tu el que tendrá que explicar. No es mi problema."

Había una guerra de emociones bajo los ojos de Sebastian, pero al final la victoria no estaba clara, al menos para Kurt. Sebastian solo se echo para atrás luciendo indiferente y superior lo cual le recordó sus primeros encuentros.

"¿Sabes como salir de aquí?" pregunto, dando un paso atrás.

"Si, estaré bien," dijo Kurt. Se obtuvo de agregar '¿lo estarás tú?' porque no era de su incumbencia. Sebastian había dejado eso ya muy claro.

"Bien. No choques mi auto."

La ultimo lo dijo casi lo dijo en forma de broma como estaba acostumbrado a hacer, aunque sonó un poco mas forzada que lo usual.

"No lo hare," Kurt prometió, "No... solo, cuídate ¿si?"

No era su intención decirlo, pero no pudo evitarlo después de todo lo pasado entre ellos. Sebastian podía decirle que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pero no podía detener a Kurt de preocuparse. Ni siquiera Kurt podía evitarlo, y su vida seria mucho más fácil si pudiera hacerlo.

"Si, claro," Sebastian dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero finalmente sonrió genuinamente otra vez.

No hubo despedidas, Sebastian solo comenzó a caminar hacia la calle, con las manos en los bolsillos y sonriéndole a Kurt una vez mas. Cuando salió del círculo de luz de las farolas hacia las sombras del crepúsculo Kurt sintió como si algo tirara de su pecho y se forzó a girar hacia el garaje y pensar en volver a casa.

Cuando entro al auto se dio el tiempo de bajar la capota. Le había gritado a Sebastian por intentarlo antes, no dispuesto a llegar a las lecciones con el pelo desordenado a causa del viento, pero ahora no tenia donde ir, solo a casa, y nadie lo vería cuando llegara ahí. Cuando llego a la carretera dejo que el viento lo azotara y lo limpiara de sentimientos y emociones, así cuando sus pensamientos se amontonaran podría examinarlos sin sentirse abrumado por ellos.

Pensó en Blaine, sobre sus citas nocturnas y como siempre fueron fáciles incluso aunque eran incomodas al principio, sonrojados y vacilantes. Pensó en como Blaine hubiera saltado ante la idea de las clases de baile, lo hubiera hecho girar alrededor de la pista de baile en una parodia de los reales pasos, riendo y cantando canciones de Disney en su oído, y luego rogándole a Kurt que lo inclinara. Blaine nunca habría discutido sobre quien guiaría a quien en un baile, pero tampoco se hubiera burlado de los instructores en voz baja con Kurt como Sebastian lo había hecho la pasada hora.

Pensó en como estaría haciendo Blaine sus cosas en San Francisco ahora mismo, bailando en Castro con sus compañeros de campamento y sus nuevos amigos, pero incluso con el aullido del viento, no podía evitar que ese pensamiento le hiciera daño, así que dejo de imaginarlo y pensó de nuevo en las cosas que el y Blaine solían hacer.

La cosa es que seguía pensando en el fin de esas noches con Blaine y no en lo que pasaba en el asiento de atrás del auto, sino en como Blaine siempre se aseguraba que Kurt llegara a salvo a casa, incluso después de la horrible noche en Scandals se habían texteado cuando ambos estaban en casa en sus respectivas camas. Blaine siempre lo iba a dejar hasta la puerta, o esperaba en la entrada de su casa para observar y despedirse hasta que Kurt estaba fuera de su vista y luego se sentaba junto al teléfono hasta que Kurt lo llamaba diciendo que ya estaba en casa sano y salvo. Incluso antes de que fueran novios, cuando solo eran amigos, Blaine hacia esas cosas - siempre necesitaba saber si Kurt estaba a salvo antes de irse a dormir.

Así era como él se daba cuenta que Sebastian y el no eran amigos, no realmente. O al menos jamás serian la clase de amigos que el y Blaine fueron. Y, como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente claro por un millón de razones, era también por el cual Kurt sabia que el y Sebastian jamás llegarían a ser mas que amigos (no es que lo quisiera, no es como si algunas vez lo querría).

Para el momento que se detuvo, el viento ya se había llevado no solo sus emociones sino también sus pensamientos, y Kurt se encamino hacia su cama sintiéndose vacío. Lo cual no era del todo desagradable.

Solo antes de cerrar sus ojos y pretender dormir, su teléfono sonó en la cama junto a él.

**Para Kurt** (23:07): _¿No rayaste mi auto, cierto?_

**Para Sebastian** (23:07):_ No, tu bebe esta estacionado en mi casa sano y salvo. Soy mejor conductor que tu ¿lo recuerdas?_

**Para Kurt** (23:09): _No me culpes por querer asegurarme. Buenas noches Kurt._

Había un millón de cosas que Kurt quería decir, quería preguntar si Sebastian seguía en un club o si se había ido a casa con alguien. Quería preguntar si llegaría a casa esta noche, o en la mañana, o si estaba en Columbus tratando de encontrar a alguien que lo llevara. Pero no podía hacerlo, así que solo le envió un mensaje con 'Buenas Noches'.

Solo minutos mas tarde cuando sus ojos se cerraron y no tuvo que fingir cansancio pensó en que quizás Sebastian al preguntarle sobre su auto era solo un retorcido argumento para saber si Kurt había llegado a casa bien.

Quizás no lo había dejado en la entrada de la casa al final de la noche, pero era algo. Kurt ni siquiera fue consiente que sonreía mientras se dejaba llevar por el sueño.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

"Así que estas invitado para nuestra parrillada del 4 de Julio," Sebastian dijo a través del teléfono el martes. "Y cuando digo que estas invitado quiero decir que tu presencia es obligatoria."

"Okay," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente.

Solo había estado despierto hace una hora, pero ya se había tomado un café y medio y le había ganado cuatro veces a Finn en Mario Kart así que estaba bastante bien. No le había preguntado a Sebastian si había llegado a casa la noche pasada o lo había hecho recién, no quiso pensar en donde - o con quien - había dormido. Eso solo arruinaría su humor.

"No, quiero decir que todos están invitados," Sebastian se corrigió, "Mi papa aparentemente tuvo la brillante idea de invitar a todos los Hummel para las fiestas, así que los espera a todos. Obviamente la presencia de ellos no es algo que pueda ser obligatoria, no voy a pagarles 10.000 a cada uno para que pretendan que les caigo bien por todo el verano, pero probablemente seria bueno si pudieran venir."

"Oh," Kurt respondió, un poco atontando ante la sorpresa. Eso no era lo que esperaba. "Seguro, si, yo, um, voy a ver, pero probablemente sea realizable."

"Bien," Sebastian suspiro en alivio, "Quiero decir, sé que esto es algo de ultimo minuto pero estoy bastante seguro que no había visto a mi papa tan emocionado con algo desde que el matrimonio igualitario se aprobó en Nueva York, y si le digo que no va a pasar todo el día hablando de técnicas para la parrilla con 'El fabuloso Burt Hummel' va a llorar.

Kurt se rio fuertemente lo que hizo sobresaltar a Finn quien había estado mirando fijamente su leche color arcoíris desde que Kurt lo había vencido en la ultima carrera. Podía oír la risa al otro lado de la línea, y por primera vez desde que se habían separado la noche pasada, se sentía a gusto otra vez.

"Me asegurare de decirle a mi papa eso," Kurt dijo, con una sonrisa en su voz, "El no querría ser responsable de hacer a un hombre adulto llorar. Bueno, no uno que no lo ha atacado en primer lugar."

"Sin embargo, quiero advertirte," Sebastian dijo en esa voz seria que usaba cuando trataba de ocultar su diversión, "Espera un montón de bromas con esto de juntar a nuestros padres. Solo supe de la invitación hace media hora atrás y Julian ya ha hecho cerca de 50 diferentes comentarios sobre su futuro yerno."

"Dile a Julian que mi papa y Finn aun están sesenta por ciento seguro de que él estaba aquí la otra noche para contaminarme con sus apetitos sexuales, y los dos me dijeron que mantendrían un ojo sobre el. Eso debería hacerlo callar."

Sebastian se rio encantado ante eso, y Kurt pudo oír como colocaba el teléfono sobre su pecho mientras le gritaba a alguien en otra habitación. Debió haber obtenido una respuesta porque después de un momento se volvió a reír alegremente, y le grito de vuelta una vez mas entre risas. Todavía se reía un poco cuando volvió a colocarse el teléfono en su oído para hablar con Kurt.

"Dice que aceptara el escrutinio si eso significa que podrá contaminarte con sus apetitos sexuales."

"¿En serio?" Kurt murmuro, divertido aunque no estaba del todo seguro si era una broma.

"Si, pero no te preocupes, le dije que tendría que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Lo cual no lo disuadió exactamente, pero estoy seguro que se rio lo suficiente, al pensar en mi cuidando tu virtud, para que al menos se haya distraído de sus intenciones."

"Mi héroe," Kurt dijo sarcásticamente, aunque seguía sonriendo y podía escuchar que él también lo estaba haciendo entre el silencio que los rodeo a través del teléfono.

"Hey, ¿que clase de chico seria si me mantuviera al margen y dejara que alguien robara tu virtud, princesa?" Sebastian lo molesto después de un minuto.

"Um, ¿la clase de chico que eres?"

"Oh, demonios, tienes razón. Espera un segundo, le diré que después de todo eres presa fácil."

Kurt resoplo indignado, pero Sebastian en realidad no le grito nada a su hermano - en vez de eso solo se rio de Kurt - y Kurt seguía sonriendo.

"Probablemente deberías aparecer alrededor de las dos mas o menos," Sebastian dijo cuando el agradable silencio entre los dos se hizo demasiado largo.

"Claro, yo, um, ahí te devolveré el auto."

"Genial. Si necesitas que te lleve a la noche..."

"No, volveré con mis padres."

"Oh, ok... quiero decir, que bien," Sebastian dijo apresuradamente. Se detuvo de nuevo y se rio del extraño momento que había caído entre ellos de repente. Cuando Kurt se rio también, las cosas se pusieron simples otra vez, y Kurt estaba aprendiendo esa conducta. La manera en que ellos pasaban por altos y bajos, aunque ahora sentía que cuando caían en esos incomodos bajos era mucho fácil subir.

"¡Oh!" Sebastian añadió después de un segundo, "Se supone que debería decirte que trajeras tu traje de baño si querías, abriremos la piscina."

"Finn estará emocionado," Kurt dijo, anticipándose a las balas de cañón y guatazos que los empaparían a todos si Finn tuviera la oportunidad.

"¿Que me va a emocionar?" Finn pregunto desde detrás de él, mirando interesado de nuevo.

"Piscina," Kurt articulo en voz baja, y aunque Finn no sabia ni donde ni porque, su rostro entero se ilumino inmediatamente y dio un golpe de puño al aire, haciendo que Kurt girara los ojos cariñosamente.

"También, um, quería decirte que se pueden ver los fuegos artificiales super bien desde la colina en la parte de atrás de la casa," Sebastian añadió, hablando nerviosamente, "No tienes que traer mantas o sillas o nada, tenemos todo listo, pero yo, ah, pensé que probablemente querrías saber, así podrías usar algo que no te importe usar sentado en el pasto."

"Eso es extrañamente lindo de tu parte," Kurt dijo un poco incrédulo.

Sebastian se burlo de inmediato, "Si, bueno, no quería tener que escucharte quejándote por las manchas de pasto o cosas así."

"Claro, ok," Kurt se burlo, "Aun así es lindo. Te atrape con esto."

"Que te jodan," Sebastian se quejo, pero Kurt sentía que no era en serio.

"Mmm, suenas como si ya le hubieras pasado ese trabajo a Julian, con eso de que soy presa fácil y todo."

"Termine de hablar contigo," dijo inexpresivamente, "Tu voz es demasiado chillona antes del mediodía y ya tengo una resaca del porte de Texas."

"Creo que tengo la respuesta de como fue tu noche entonces," Kurt dijo sarcásticamente, incluso aunque se apretaba su muslo como auto reprimenda por decir eso. _Se supone que no iba a preguntar_.** Mierda**.

"No, esa es la respuesta a como estoy esta mañana. La noche pasada fue una mejor historia."

"Encantador, pero creo que deberías guardarte esos comentarios para alguien a quien no le de arcadas, me dan nauseas de solo pensar en eso," Kurt gimió.

"Que divertido, porque mi noche justamente envuelve a alguien a quien no le dieron arcad-"

"Adiós Sebastian," Kurt lo corto, y podía escuchar a Sebastian que seguía riéndose al otro lado de la línea mientras el cortaba la llamada.

"¿Todo esta bien, tío?" Finn le pregunto, con los ojos en el teléfono y en un sorprendido Kurt, quien casi se había olvidado que el otro chico estaba ahí.

"¿Que?" Oh si, solo Sebastian siendo Sebastian."

"Huh," Finn dijo, mirando como si tratara de entender que era lo que eso significaba, "Pero, a ti te gusta, te gusta el ahora, ¿cierto? El ya no, ¿no te _molesta_, cierto?"

"Oh, el definitivamente me molesta," Kurt dijo con una sonrisa, "Aunque supongo que no me importa mucho que me moleste ahora, el resto del tiempo hace que valga la pena."

Lo dijo como para cubrir todo eso del 'novio', para que Finn no pensara que había problemas en el brillante falso paraíso. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta, de que lo que decía era cierto. Era solo una cosa mas que parecía estar sucediendo con alarmante regularidad con lo que respectaba a Sebastian, Kurt decía cosas que el creía que eran mentira solo para darse cuenta que de alguna manera se estaban convirtiendo en verdad.

Estaba bastante seguro que iba a necesitar terapia cuando el verano terminara, al menos para volver a ser la persona que encontraba los insultos y las bromas pesadas desagradables de nuevo, en vez de simpáticas.

"¿Así que piscina, huh? ¿Quieres ir hoy?" Finn lo detuvo, claramente satisfecho con la respuesta de Kurt y listo para cambiar el tema a asuntos mas urgentes (al menos para él).

"¿Que? No, Finn por favor, ¿te _parezco_ la clase de persona que se baña en piscinas publicas?"

"¡Tu eres él que lo dijo!" Finn dijo malhumorado.

"Estaba hablando sobre la piscina en la casa de Sebastian," Kurt explico, "Su familia nos invito a todos para las fiestas de mañana y él me estaba diciendo que había abierto la piscina si es que queríamos nadar."

"¡Oh Dios mio, eso es genial!" Finn casi grito, saltando fuera del sofá, "Nunca se pueden hacer trucos desde el trampolín en piscinas publicas, porque siempre hay niños nadando abajo y los salvavidas gritan demasiado fuerte. ¡Este va a ser el mejor 4 de Julio!"

"Bueno, primero deberíamos preguntarle a mi padre si es que quiere ir," Kurt murmuro, pero Finn lo miraba como si el estuviera siendo estúpido lo cual probablemente era cierto. Como si su padre fuera a perder la oportunidad de avergonzarlo en frente de los supuestos padres de su novio.

"Bien, si, probablemente iremos," reconoció, "Pero eso no explica porque estas corriendo ahora."

"Voy a sacar mi traje de baño," Finn le dijo.

"¿Sabes que no iremos hasta mañana en la tarde, cierto?"

"Si, pero no quiero que se me olvide."

Kurt gruño, enterrando sus manos en la cara ante la lógica idiota de Finn.

"Te diré algo, si prometes no usar tu traje de baño las siguientes 24 horas, te prometo que no dejare que se te olvide, ¿ok?"

Finn lo miro poco seguro, pero debió haber decidido que Kurt tenia el poder de cancelar la tarde de piscina o algo así si él no estaba de acuerdo, porque repentinamente, a regañadientes, volvió a su asiento en el sillón. Sin embargo cuando Kurt bebió un sorbo de su café, Finn lo quedo mirando por lo que tuvo que preguntar. "¿Que Finn?"

"¿Vas a llamar y preguntar?"

"Pensaba hacerlo en la cena."

"Oh," Finn sonó tan decepcionado que Kurt suspiro exageradamente y saco su teléfono y empezó a marcar.

"Esta bien, preguntare ahora."

Su papa, como era previsible, estaba casi alegre ante la idea, aunque Kurt no estaba seguro cuanto de eso era por tener la oportunidad de escudriñar aun mas en el chico con el que su hijo estaba saliendo, o cuanto de eso era ante la idea de tener la oportunidad de ver todos los autos de los que Kurt le había hablado que había en el garaje de los Smythe. Aunque no importaba mucho, Kurt pensó, mientras le enviaba un mensaje de confirmación a Sebastian. De cualquier manera, parecía que los Hummel iban a pasar las festividades en Westerville.

* * *

Kurt despertó muy temprano el 4 de Julio a causa del vibrador de su teléfono, indicando el recordatorio en su calendario.

Considerando que normalmente no lo usaba como recordatorio, naturalmente primero gruño contrariado y luego curioso. Al minuto que vio la pantalla de su teléfono deseo que la batería hubiera muerto en la noche o algo así.

Era una simple nota, nada más que el número 47 que seguía de una cara sonriente, pero hizo que la realidad se estrellara sobre sus hombros desagradablemente. Porque significaba que Blaine había colocado esa alarma, y ahora Kurt iba a tener que añadir otra promesa rota.

Había sido a finales del otoño, después de haber llevado su relación al siguiente nivel, y Blaine se había encaprichado con el hecho de que Kurt tenía una lista de asuntos pendientes. Habían pasado horas leyéndola y riendo, y luego añadiendo mas cosas mientras pasaban mas tiempo juntos descubriéndose y compartiendo sus fantasías y sueños.

Blaine había llegado incluso mas lejos con algunos ítems (#98- besar a alguien bajo el muérdago, #19 aprender a lanzar un golpe #33 cocinar soufflé exitosamente, #188 hacerle garganta profunda a alguien sin ahogarse) y los había añadido al calendario de Kurt en su teléfono, recordándole que un día ellos lo harían y tarjarían el ítem de la lista.

Había sido divertido, e incluso sexi, añadiendo pequeños recordatorios a través del resto del año, y luego completando alguno de ellos. Se sentía como cumplir pequeños sueños juntos, y Kurt se sentía más seguro de cumplir con los más grandes. Pero el ultimo recordatorio que se había cumplido había sido (#116 bailar lentamente en la promoción sin ser coronado reina), y luego con la locura del termino de relación de los pasados dos meses Kurt se había olvidado de ellos.

Aunque ahora, estaba revisando la lista, desplazándose hacia el numero 47 con temor, para ver que era lo que supuestamente harían el y Blaine hoy lo cual tendría que ignorar o hacer solo.

**#47 besar a mi novio en una manta de picnic bajo los fuegos artificiales.**

Bueno, no había manera de que pudiera tajar ese ítem de la lista solo. Sentía como el calor quemaba sus ojos por culpa de traicioneras lagrimas, porque por supuesto, era un ítem que le traía recuerdo de conversaciones y planes, susurros sobre escaparse de la casa de los Hummel para encontrar un rincón en el parque y observar el espectáculo, o convencer a Burt de sacar la escalera y luego subir a la azotea. Habían entablado conversaciones de como hacer este verano especial, algo que atesorar cuando Kurt se fuera a Nueva York y Blaine se quedara en McKinley solo.

Bueno, sabes lo que se dice de hacer muchos planes.

Kurt apago la alarma y cerro su lista tirando el teléfono al suelo. Se dijo que se daría los siguientes 10 minutos para llorar, y luego seguiría con su día.

Quince minutos después aun seguía presionando las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos y sosteniendo respiraciones profundas para no sollozar. Sentía como si algo estuviera tratando de salirse de su pecho, dolía, y no había nada que lo pudiera hacer sentir mejor. Porque esta era la primera vez que tenia que enfrentarse a una perdida especifica. Claro, el extrañaba la presencia de Blaine, y deseaba poder pasar el verano con el chico que ama. Se sentía sin sentido y abandonado y triste. Pero ahora, ahora era algo tangible lo que le habían arrebatado, y era el ítem 47 de su lista. Blaine se lo había llevado cuando se fue, y Kurt no podía tenerlo de vuelta. No hoy.

Así que incluso cuando se forzó a salir de la cama media hora mas tarde, no era capaz de forzar una sonrisa. Dejo que la ducha escondiera sus lágrimas (incluso para él mismo) y casi ni se miro en el espejo cuando empezó su típica rutina de arreglarse el cabello y del cuidado de su piel. Todo era emociones, mientras se vestía, saludando a su familia, atorándose en el desayuno. La primera señal de alivio vino cuando se subió al Mustang y acelero hacia la carretera, el viento lo estaba liberando igual que esa ultima noche. Ni siquiera Finn cantando Journey en el asiento de al lado (el insistió en viajar con Kurt, y Kurt no tenia ganas de discutir incluso si quisiera) podía penetrar la calma que el viento le estaba dando.

Para cuando llegaron a las puertas de la mansión Smythe, su padre y Carole a la derecha de ellos, Kurt no se sentía mejor, pero si mas insensible. Lo cual era mejor que nada.

"¡Hola familia Hummel-Hunsons!" Greg los saludo con entusiasmo mientras salían de sus autos y se reunían camino hacia la puerta principal. La familia de Kurt respondió el saludo, y empezaron a adentrarse en la casa mientras Greg hablaba de lo maravilloso que era tenerlos ahí, y sobre lo emocionado que estaban Charlotte y los chicos de darles la bienvenida a la familia.

Su padre y Finn miraban un poco desconcertados, como si Greg no fuera lo que hubieran esperado del padre de Sebastian Smythe. (Para ser justos, Kurt se había sentido de la misma manera hace poco). Incluso dentro de su propia oscuridad, Kurt se dio cuenta como Carole tiraba de su simple vestido nerviosamente, y se dio cuenta al instante que se sentía un poco sobrepasada por la grandeza de todo. Su padre y Finn estaban fascinados y para nada incomodos, pero Kurt reconocía en sus propias inseguridades lo que era sentirse como si no fuera suficientemente bueno en Carole de vez en cuando, y aunque triste no dejaría que se sintiera así.

"Te ves hermosa," le susurro en el oído, deslizándose a su lado mientras Greg entretenía a su padre y Finn sobre la nueva parrilla o autos o cualquier cosa.

"Gracias, cariño," le dijo, y él pudo ver por la renovada calidez en sus ojos que la había ayudado, "Tu tampoco te ves mal."

Kurt se miro sorprendido, sobre todo porque no podía recordar que se había puesto esta mañana, aunque supuso que el simple traje no estaba mal. Al menos era bastante masculino, por lo que Sebastian estaría contento.

"Este lugar es abrumador al principio," Kurt confeso - a pesar que no había estado mas de dos veces, "Pero te prometo que los Smythe son sencillos, no como..." se detuvo, ya que estaba a punto de decir _'no como los padres de Blaine'_, quienes habían sido fríos y extremadamente formales cuando conocieron a su familia para West Side Story el año pasado.

Aun así Carole pareció entender lo que Kurt iba a decir, y le apretó el brazo gentilmente, "Estoy contenta de que él te esté ayudando a sentirte feliz," susurro, y Kurt supo que ella debió haberle preguntado a su padre sobre Sebastian.

Era extraño oír eso, en una día en que lo menos que se sentía era feliz, y de hecho era un poco angustiante. Iba a tener que actuar su papel hoy, y estado triste por la perdida de Blaine y el ítem 47 de su lista, no lo ayudaría a encajar con el rol del feliz novio.

Antes de tener la oportunidad de decir algo, o incluso asentir en acuerdo, el mismísimo Sebastian apareció.

Emergió desde la casa con su madre y Olivia, y Kurt se odio al no poder respirar normalmente ante la visión de él, porque Sebastian se veía maravilloso. Podría ser el demonio en persona y Kurt tenia que admitirlo, porque le gustara o lo odiara, Sebastian se veía increíble en bañador. Carole se dio cuenta porque le dio a Kurt un guiño y un codazo antes de ganarse al lado de su marido.

Sebastian no parecía como si ya hubiera estado en la piscina, ya que su pelo (todavía peinado) lo decía, pero definitivamente había estado bajo el sol. El bañador, azul oscuro, caía desde sus caderas y estaba desnudo de ahí para arriba, su pecho igual de bronceado y tonificado como Kurt lo recordaba. Cuando se acercaron más, Kurt pudo ver que su piel estaba más brillante a causa del sudor y el protector solar, y olía a cloro, a carbón y a verano, y Kurt _odio_ que pudiese notar todas esas cosas. Peor, que las encontrara atractivas.

"Hey," Sebastian los saludo automáticamente tomando la mano de Burt y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Carole como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces antes. Burt evidentemente había sido conquistado por Greg, por lo que le devolvió el apretón de manos de Sebastian con una sonrisa y Carole lo miro satisfecha.

"Julian y Brian ya están en la piscina," Charlotte les dijo, sonriendo mientras el rostro de Finn se iluminaba, "Si caminas por ese lado, llegaras."

Finn salió disparado con una bala, y Olivia lo siguió después de darle a Kurt un rápido saludo. Los adultos se rieron del entusiasmo de Finn y pretendieron estar ocupados hablando, ofreciendo cosas para beber y haciendo pequeñas charlas, aunque estaba claro que estaban observando a Sebastian, quien se estaba acercando a saludar a Kurt.

Kurt les giro los ojos a ellos, y se sintió menos insensible cuando Sebastian respondió igualmente con una exasperada mueca.

"Hey," dijo de nuevo, y se inclino para besar la esquina de la boca de Kurt como si lo hicieran todo el tiempo.

"Hola," Kurt casi susurro de vuelta, y quizás estaba un poco agradecido de la pesadez que sentía en su corazón ya que el beso no los afecto tanto como lo habría hecho cualquier otro día.

Aparentemente los adultos satisfechos, empezaron a ignorarlos realmente ahora, pero Sebastian lo seguía mirando y empezó a fruncir el ceño.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto en voz baja, y su ceño se profundizo mucho mas cuando Kurt soltó una risita triste.

"No, realmente no," murmuro de vuelta, "Pero no es el momento de hablar de eso."

"¿Quieres ir a hablar en mi habitación?" Sebastian pregunto suavemente, y por un minuto Kurt pensó en el calor de sol, la quietud suave y acogedora, pero no.

"No estoy seguro que a mi papa le agradaría mucho si nos arrancamos a tu habitación al minuto que llegue aquí," dijo con ironía y Sebastian hizo una mueca en acuerdo.

"Podríamos dar un paseo..." Sebastian intento de nuevo, pero la verdad era que Kurt no quería hablar, especialmente con Sebastian quien podría usar la información para herirlo.

"No, vamos a la piscina con los otros antes de que Finn ahogue a alguien," dijo, forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sebastian se quedo mirándolo con tristeza, pero lo siguió cuando Kurt empezó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás de la casa en la dirección que su hermano y Olivia habían tomado hace un minuto atrás.

Había llegado casi a la esquina y Kurt pudo oír claramente el sonido de chapoteos y gritos juguetones, cuando Sebastian lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. Le trajo a la mente, inesperadamente, el recuerdo del primer día en la cafetería cuando el toque de Sebastian se había sentido tan extraño para él, que había hecho a ambos alejarse al instante. Kurt se alejó ahora también, pero más que nada porque tenía miedo de que si se dejaba llevar fuera a colapsar e iba a empezar a soltar todo en sollozos. Aun así Sebastian no lo dejo ir.

"Solo, _dios_, solo _espera_ un segundo," Sebastian le gruño en frustración cuando Kurt intento tirar lejos de él.

"¿Que?" Kurt le dijo rudamente, sabiendo que ahora era él quien estaba colocando barreras, pero eran todo lo que él tenia; eran todo lo que lo mantenía con el corazón oprimido deteniéndolo de ahogarse.

"¿No es por mi, cierto?" Sebastian pregunto, y su rostro aunque seguía duro y enojado, aunque sus ojos mostraban preocupación. "Lo que sea que te esta sucediendo, no es algo que hice yo, ¿cierto?"

"No," Kurt admitió, permitiendo que sus paredes bajaran un poco, "No eres tu."

"Okay," Sebastian dijo soltando el brazo de Kurt. "Si quieres hablar..."

"No lo haría contigo," dijo Kurt, sabiendo que estaba siendo duro pero no le importaba. Ellos no eran amigos, y ni siquiera los aliados exponen sus debilidades.

"Bien, jodidamente _bien_," Sebastian murmuro sombríamente, "Estaba tratando por una vez de ser un buen chico, pero si te vas a comportar como una bruja entonces, olvídalo. Solo no dejes que tu periodo pre-menstrual arruine nuestra actuación."

"Sebastian," Kurt susurro, sintiéndose arrepentido pero demasiado frágil como para disculparse y retractarse. Podía odiar esta armadura, pero estaba funcionando.

"No, olvídalo," Sebastian susurro, "Reunámonos con los otros antes que tu papito se vuelva loco porque piense que nos estamos escabullendo para fornicar o algo así."

De todas formas se quedo por un minuto, mirando a Kurt como si esperara que dijera o hiciera algo, pero Kurt se sentía de nuevo insensible y con las paredes alrededor de él, así que solo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él mismo y miro el suelo.

"Como sea," Sebastian escupió cuando estuvo claro que Kurt no iba a hacer nada. Le disparo una mirada más en la dirección de Kurt y luego se marcho enojado por la esquina. Kurt se tomo un momento para un profundo y tembloroso respiro, para pegarse una sonrisa en la cara y seguirlo.

Iba rodeando la esquina justo para ver a Finn haciendo un loco piquero desde el trampolín, gritando en voz alta y ganados el aplauso de Brian y Julian quienes estaban flotando en la parte profunda mientras observaban.

"¡Buena forma!," Brian grito.

"Los jueces dicen 9.5," añadió Olivia desde una silla de playa donde estaba recostada bronceándose.

Julian no dijo nada, se había percatado de la presencia de Kurt alrededor de la casa y en vez de eso estaba nadando a la orilla de la piscina, arrastrándose para salirse.

Cualquier otro día menos hoy Kurt hubiera sido capaz de apreciar la visión, Julian salió de la piscina con agua deslizándose en el, revelando un torso completamente musculoso con un profundo corte seductor en sus caderas, todo brillando bajo el sol. Su bañador mojado se aferraba a sus piernas, lo cual era igual de atractivo que el resto de él, pero en todo lo que Kurt podía pensar era en que_ no debería estar aqui. Debería estar en el tejado con Blaine._

Julian deslizo la mano por su pelo y sonrió mientras se acercaba.

"Hola hermoso," murmuro cuando se coloco de pie dentro del espacio personal de Kurt. Kurt le sonrió débilmente, buscando alrededor a un furioso Sebastian, pero Sebastian estaba recostado en una silla de playa al lado de Olivia ignorándolo completamente.

"Hola Julian," Kurt le dijo, "Veo que Finn aun no ha roto nada con sus acrobacias."

"Nah, esta bien," Julian le sonrió, "Estoy mas preocupado que tu me rompas el corazón con lo bien que te ves."

Kurt gimió ante la terrible frase, pero intento darle una sonrisa genuina.

"Sabes, es _sorprendente_ como consigues tener sexo con frasecitas como esas," dijo, empujando el pecho mojado de Julian para alejarlo de él un poco y así poder moverse.

"Están funcionando contigo, ¿cierto?" Julian pregunto siguiendo a Kurt mientras el intentaba caminar.

"¿Que diablos te hace pensar eso?" le respondió Kurt, levantando una ceja.

"Sigues viniendo," Julian le sonrió, tomándolo de los hombros para detenerlo, dando un paso detrás de el así Kurt pudo sentir el calor húmedo del cuerpo de Julian irradiando en su espalda. "Vamos cariño, esta bien admitir que me deseas."

Kurt se giro hasta estar casi nariz con nariz con Julian quien seguía sonriendo como un idiota, claramente disfrutando del juego.

"¡Ah, que tonto que soy! Todo este tiempo pensé que venia por mi novio, pero claramente era porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti, ¿cierto?"

"Eso suena bien, aunque olvidaste la parte en la que estas desesperado por violarme," Julian sonrió, chocando nariz con nariz con Kurt. Kurt no podía ver a Sebastian, quien seguía sentado detrás de él, pero aparentemente el chico estaba enojado lo suficiente como para no venir al rescate de Kurt. Sin embargo, eso estaba bien, porque Kurt no era del tipo de damiselas en peligro.

"Hmm, ¿como es esa parte?" Kurt dijo contemplativamente antes de poner su mejor tono sarcástico y decir "Oh si, te deseo, te necesito, oh bebe, oh bebe. ¿Algo así?"

"Sip, aunque el entusiasmo déjalo de mi parte," Julian bromeo. Estaba intentando agarrar a Kurt de la cintura, con los ojos enfocados en su hombro donde Kurt sabía que Sebastian estaba sentado. "Sabes, parece que Sebster no parece muy preocupado que tu estés dispuesto a arrancarte conmigo."

"Tu hermano puede estar un poco enojado conmigo en este momento," Kurt admitió, "En realidad, quizás estarías haciéndole un favor por quitarme de encima de él."

"¿Me estas pidiendo que te ponga encima mio?"

"No, definitivamente no," Kurt dijo rápidamente, retrocediendo a ciegas mientras le daba una sonrisa asesina.

"¿Encima no? También soy bueno abajo."

Julian se encontraba muy cerca de la orilla de la piscina ahora, y mientras Kurt sabía que podía solo reírse del momento dejando a Julian sonriendo e irse, pensó en que quizás había una mejor forma de terminar el asunto.

Dejo que Julian lo acechara esta vez, incluso se acercó para tomar su brazo, antes de hacerse a un lado rápidamente usando un movimiento que Puck le enseño para colocar el brazo de Julian tras su espalda. Ahora estaba casi pegado al chico, con los pies bordeando el borde de la piscina, y solo le tomaría un pequeño empujoncito para enviarlo de nuevo al agua. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír con aire satisfecho, porque el día estaba siendo una verdadera mierda, así que tomaría cualquier posibilidad que tuviera para hacerlo cambiar.

"¿Julian?" dijo Kurt, con voz petulante mientras se susurraba al oído de Julian, "Ríndete antes de que te lance a la piscina para enfriarte."

"Inténtalo cariño," Julian sonrió, "Feliz te llevo conmigo."

En ese momento fue cuando Kurt se dio cuenta de su error. Al acercarse a Julian para susurrarle al oído Julian aprovecho de agarrarlo de la camisa. Lo considero un momento y decidió que Julian realmente seria capaz de lanzarlo al agua sin pensarlo.

"Demonios," maldijo, soltando a Julian, aunque no había verdadera rabia en su rostro. Cuando Julian lo soltó de la camisa Kurt dio un paso atrás rápidamente, algo en el brillo de los ojos de Julian le decía que no debería quedarse muy cerca del borde de la piscina.

"Pensándolo bien, voy a ir a sentarme con tu hermana," dijo rápidamente.

Julian se rio y lo dejo ir, sin antes dejar pasar la oportunidad de darle un manotazo en el trasero.

"¡Hey, eso no esta bien!" Finn le grito, aunque no pareció excesivamente preocupado, mientras intentaba subirse encima de un colchón flotante, el cual seguía volcándose.

Kurt solo giro los ojos, y fue a sentarse con Olivia y Sebastian. Aunque en el momento en que se sentó al lado de ellos, ganándose una sonrisa de Olivia, Sebastian se levanto.

"Voy a ver si papa necesita ayuda con la parrilla," murmuro, alejándose sin mirar a Kurt.

Kurt suspiro pesadamente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Si Sebastian quería estar enojado, podía enojarse. Kurt solo intentaba sobrevivir el día, y tenia todas sus energías puestas en ello.

"¿Están peleados o algo?" Olivia pregunto, mirando a Kurt como si estuviera esperando tener un buen chisme. Le recordó un poco a Mercedes, esa mirada, lo cual lo hizo sentir mejor y peor.

"No, solo no anda de buenas," Kurt suspiro, "Creo que esta enojado porque no quise ir a con el al dormitorio cuando llegue."

Era técnicamente casi cierto, y ciertamente sonada como algo que Sebastian habría querido, así que estuvo bien.

Olivia se rio fuerte ante eso, dejándose caer en la silla. "Pobre bebe, tener que pasar toda la tarde sin sexo."

"Si, bueno, si él se va a comportar como un idiota por eso, entonces será mucho mas que solo la tarde," Kurt dijo, ganándose una nueva risa por parte de Olivia.

"Probablemente sea mi culpa de todas maneras," añadió un momento mas tarde, sin querer dejar a Sebastian con la culpa, "Creo que lo trate mal por eso. Me siento un poco a la deriva con mi familia aquí."

Eso también era parcialmente cierto, y estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que era compartir esa clase de cosas con Olivia. No acostumbraba a abrirse tan fácilmente ni tan rápido, pero los Smythe hacen que te ganes su confianza tan fácil con una simple sonrisa.

"No te preocupes," Olivia dijo, intentando despreocupar a Kurt, "Estará bien. Déjalo hacer pucheros por un rato."

Kurt hizo un murmullo vago y cerro sus ojos. Normalmente no hubiera pensado en recostarse bajo el sol así, pero en ese momento no pensó en nada mas que pudiera hacer. Recostado aquí no esperaba nada. Olivia estaba tomando sol junto a él en una amigable silencio; Brian, Finn y Julian seguían chapoteando en la piscina; y podía oír el vago sonido de voces y risas desde donde los padres se reunían en una plataforma levantada no muy lejos. Si no anduviera tan melancólico seguramente seria agradable.

Estaba casi a la deriva, entre el calor del sol y el cansancio por el llanto de la mañana, todo eso hacían que se sintiera con sueño, cuando una risa se escucho desde el césped. No estaba seguro de que Sebastian se estaba riendo, pero era una risa genuina, de las favoritas de Kurt. Eso hizo sonreír a Kurt, y pensó estar agradecido que el día de Sebastian no estuviera siendo arruinado por su mal humor.

* * *

Kurt no termino durmiendo al final, pero de todos modos el resto del día pareció pasar entre una borrosa mancha de ensueños.

Finalmente los chicos dejaron la piscina y se juntaron a comer hamburguesas y verduras. Los adultos reían y contaban historias sobre los pasados 4 de Julio, mientras la nueva generación gruñía ante la nostalgia de los adultos. Kurt se sentó calmadamente e intento sonreír, intentando no darse cuenta que Sebastian se había asegurado de no sentarse a su lado o mirarlo.

Mas tarde Greg invito a Burt a salir hacia el garaje a echarle una mirada a su Aston Martin y hablar de política, y Burt estuvo de acuerdo felizmente - su rostro ya estaba un poco rojo a causa de las 3 cervezas que Kurt le permitía beber para las festividades. Greg no estaba mucho mejor, y Kurt pensó ociosamente que esperaba que no estropearan nada por andar hurgando en el motor.

Carole y Charlotte había congeniado mucho mejor de lo que había predicho, y estaban charlando de todo bajo el sol, desde libros hasta recetas de cocina. Carole se reía, y parecía mucho más cómoda que cuando recién había llegado lo cual Kurt pensó que era lindo.

Finn y Brian había formado una extraña amistad, sin embargo Kurt creía que Brian solo le estaba siguiendo la corriente a Finn. Julian hablaba con ellos sobre un partido de Bádminton y se llevaron a Olivia con ellos. Sebastian miro a Kurt desde el otro lado de la mesa por un minuto, con la mirada aun enojada aunque si Kurt no estuviera ya demasiado preocupado con su propio sufrimiento se habría percatado que había también dolor en ellos. Finalmente Sebastian resoplo como si toda esta situación le disgustara y se encamino hacia el césped, dejando a Kurt solo de nuevo.

El sol estaba empezando a caer, la puesta de sol estaba intentando competir con los fuegos artificiales que estaban por venir liberando una impresionante serie de colores, pero Kurt solo la miraba como si estuviera detrás de un grueso vidrio nublado. Cuando el último trozo de sol apenas colgaba en el horizonte, Kurt se levanto lentamente y camino hacia dentro de la casa, sin poder por más tiempo mantener la mascara.

Encontró un baño en el primer piso, después de dar con unas cuantas puertas erróneas, y se encerró dentro evadiendo el espejo y sus propios ojos. Dolía y quería ir a casa y enroscarse en la cama y llorar un poco mas, no sentarse aquí y sonreír y pretender que su vida estaba bien y que había superado a Blaine. Porque no, no era cierto. Aun se sentía estancado, esperando y eso apestaba. Se prometió solo darse 10 minutos otra vez, y se hundió en el suelo, apoyandose contra el fregadero dejando a las lágrimas salir.

No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando, probablemente más de diez minutos considerando lo mucho que había fallado por cumplir esa promesa en la mañana, cuando escucho un golpe fuerte.

"¿Kurt?"

Era la voz de Olivia, y suspiro profundamente y se limpio las mejillas rápidamente.

"¡Saldré en un minuto!" grito, esperando que ella no pudiera oír lo raspado de su voz.

Se quedo callada afuera de la puerta por un minuto. "Ok, ¿necesitas algo?"

"No, estoy bien," respondió y se tuvo que detener de reír ante lo completamente falso que eso era.

"Ok," dijo ella de nuevo vacilante. "Hazme saber si necesitas algo."

Hizo un sonido de acuerdo y se salpico un poco de agua en la cara tratando de reparar el daño. Una mirada en el espejo y supo que era inútil. Su piel estaba manchada y tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados, lo que hacia que saltara a la vista que había estado llorando. Solo esperaba que la oscuridad de afuera lo cubriera lo suficiente como para que fuera imperceptible, y quizás los signos se hayan desvanecido después que hayan terminado los fuegos artificiales.

Apoyo la cabeza contra el frio espejo, tratando de componerse por dentro ya que por fuera era una causa perdida, cuando hubo un fuerte e insistente golpe en la puerta.

"Abre la puerta Kurt."

Era Sebastian, por supuesto que era Sebastian. ¿Quien más llegaría cuando Kurt se sentía absolutamente débil?

Aun así, le tomaría menos energía dejar a Sebastian entrar que convencerlo de irse, así que abrió la puerta.

Sebastian parecía furioso como si viniera preparado para una pelea, pero cuando se enfrento a la cara de Kurt se calmo visiblemente, mirándolo hasta que sus ganas de pelear se alejaron completamente.

"¿Que mierda Kurt?" pregunto, pero su voz era más gentil ahora. Entro al baño y cerro la puerta detrás de él.

"Estoy bien", Kurt repitió, "Solo, ah, tenia algo en el ojo."

"¿Que? ¿Una maldita rama de un árbol?" Sebastian pregunto, extendiendo la mano para tocar la cara de Kurt. Se detuvo, igual que siempre hacia cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él, pero luego para su sorpresa, murmuro 'a la mierda' y lo alcanzo.

Tomo las mejillas de Kurt sobre sus palmas, inclinando la cara de Kurt hacia la luz para poder verlo mejor.

"Mierda Kurt, ¿Que demonios sucedió que te molesto tanto?"

"Solo... ha sido un mal día," Kurt admitió, ahogando una risa de burla para el mismo, "Solo ha sido un muy mal día."

Los pulgares de Sebastian acariciaban sus mejillas, con sus dedos gentiles y suaves, y Kurt se encontró presionando el tacto en contra de su voluntad. Dejo que sus ojos se cerraran y no lucho cuando Sebastian lo acerco más a él. Finalmente fue demasiado, la represa se estaba colapsando, y Kurt se acurruco en el pecho de Sebastian y empezó a llorar.

"Shhhh," Sebastian murmuraba suavemente, con una mano frotando la espalda de Kurt y con la otra sobre su cabeza manteniéndolo firme. "Jesús, ¿porque no hablaste conmigo? Si estabas tan mal podría haber inventado excusas y haberte ido a dejar a la casa."

"No hubiera funcionado," Kurt murmuro, y era verdad. Greg y Charlotte hubieran creído cualquier historia que Sebastian les dijera, pero Burt no lo hubiera dejado pasar.

"Aun así, lo hubiera intentado."

Kurt no tuvo respuesta a eso, se dejo descansar, sollozando suavemente.

"¿Es por Blaine?" Sebastian pregunto un minuto mas tarde y Kurt se endureció inmediatamente.

"Hey, no, esta bien," Sebastian añadió rápidamente, manteniéndolo mas firme cuando Kurt pareció querer alejarse. "No tenemos que hablar. Solo... podemos hacerlo ¿lo sabes? Si tu quieres."

"¿Porque te estas comportando tan lindo conmigo?" Kurt pregunto, con la voz ahogada donde estaba presionada en la camisa de Sebastian (gracias a dios Sebastian se había colocado una camisa, o todo hubiera sido mas extraño de lo que ya era).

"¿Honestamente?" Sebastian pregunto y se rio un poco, "Aparentemente me mata verte llorar, lo cual es bastante molesto. También estoy seguro que Live cree que yo estoy como, abusando de ti emocionalmente o algo así, porque se acercó a mi a darme un enorme sermón. Diciendo que me estaba comportando como un idiota y que si no venia a solucionar las cosas, ella se aseguraría que yo sufriera el doble de lo que tu estabas sufriendo."

"Ella no es tan aterradora," Kurt murmuro entre la camisa de Sebastian, sonriendo un poco. Se concentro en visualizar a Olivia gritándole a Sebastian en el césped en ves de enfocarse en la frase 'me mata verte llorar'. No estaba preparado para pensar en eso, en como eso los hacia mas amigos que aliados.

"¿Era Mckinley como una prisión o algo así?" Sebastian pregunto incrédulo, alejándolo para poder sonreírle, "porque cualquiera que piense que Olivia no es una loca terrorífica ha visto mucha mierda."

Kurt se encogió de hombros, pero sonrió de nuevo y por primera vez en el día fue completamente genuina. "¿Eso me convierte en un chico malo o algo así?"

Sebastian se rio de nuevo, una risa real que hacia a Kurt sentir cálido por dentro, y le despeino su cabello cariñosamente. Kurt no lucho contra eso porque ya era una causa perdida.

"Oh definitivamente," Sebastian dijo, burlándose, "Pareces un verdadero chico malo ahora."

"Bien," Kurt dijo sonriendo y alejándose completamente del abrazo de Sebastian, finalmente sintiéndose lo suficientemente fuerte como para valerse por si mismo ahora, "Porque tengo unas botas perfectas para eso."

"Apuesto a que si," Sebastian lo molesto, y abrió la puerta de baño mientras le tendía una mano.

Cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron y Sebastian lo llevo hacia afuera, Kurt se dio cuenta que por primera vez se tomaban la mano así, incluso aunque habían estado interpretando el papel de novios por semanas.

"Tengo que advertirte, voy a hacer que te acurruques conmigo," Sebastian le dijo mientras se abrían camino a través del césped en la oscuridad caminando hacías las siluetas de su familia, quienes estaban sobre mantas en una ladera mas adelante. "Liv es super seria con sus amenazas, y estoy un poco preocupado de que si hago menos, mañana quizás no amanezca vivo."

"No te preocupes, te ayudare a poner un buen espectáculo," Kurt respondió. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de que Sebastian se comportara como un ser humano con el.

"Que el espectáculo no sea tan bueno, chico malo," Sebastian molesto, "No me haría muy bien apaciguar a Liv y hacer que tu padre se enoje conmigo."

"Mi papa es un osito de peluche," Kurt insistió.

"No bebe, tu padre es un hombre con una escopeta."

Kurt se seguía riendo cuando alcanzaron al grupo.

Olivia los dio una mirada, fijándose en las manos que aun seguían entrelazadas. Kurt se inclino un poco más hacia Sebastian, para dar una buena impresión, y cuando Sebastian vio la mirada de su hermana se apresuró en darle un beso en el cabello a Kurt como si eso añadiera más a la actuación. Al menos pareció satisfacerla, porque les sonrió a ambos y les entrego un gesto complacido poco antes de volver a Brian para ayudarlo a extender la manta.

Un momento mas tarde Sebastian le entrego a Kurt otra manta y finalmente soltaron sus manos para poder extenderla en el suelo. Sebastian inmediatamente se dejo caer al medio y estiro su mano para alcanzar a Kurt. Parecía que hablaba en serio con eso de acurrucarse. Olivia seguía lanzándoles miradas de vez en cuando, y Kurt no podía exactamente eludir a su novio así, así que suspiro suavemente y se dejo ser arrastrado.

Una vez estaba instalado entre las piernas de Sebastian, recostado contra su pecho, tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que no era tan malo. Cuando Sebastian coloco el brazo contra su estomago manteniéndolo cerca, acepto que incluso podía ser agradable. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que había estado así.

Los dos se sentaron tranquilos en medio de la charla entre sus familias esperando que los fuegos artificiales empezaran. En un punto Sebastian recostó su cabeza contra la de Kurt, y Kurt - sin pesarlo - coloco su mano sobre la de Sebastian que descansaba en su estomago, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran de nuevo.

Se sentía casi adormilado entre el calor y la seguridad de ser abrazado así, haciéndolo sentir seguro incluso aunque fuera falso, cuando el primer fuego artificial exploto lleno de colores en la cielo nocturno.

Todos gritaron de emoción, y lo hicieron más fuerte cuando el segundo apareció en el cielo rápidamente. Greg les dijo que no se emocionaran tanto tan luego, porque Westerville se enorgullecía de poner un espectáculo de casi una hora. Eso, por supuesto, vino con otro grito de entusiasmo y muchas risas.

Los ojos de Kurt recorrieron el grupo, Olivia y Brian estaban abrazados uno contra el otro, y Carole esta recostada al lado de su padre. Greg y Charlotte estaban sobre sus espaldas, con su cabezas muy juntas y apuntando cada vez que un impresionante resplandor aparecía en el cielo. Finn estaba recostado con su cabeza levantada, los ojos muy abiertos, y una sonrisa en su cara. Julian estaba cómodamente, apoyado con sus codos al lado de ellos, y cuando vio que Kurt lo miraba le guiño un ojo. Kurt le guiño de vuelta, sonriendo y luego volvió a acurrucarse en los brazos de Sebastian disfrutando el momento.

Casi media hora más tarde Julian aulló.

"¡Vamos Livvie, hay niños presentes!" bromeo, y Olivia le mostro un dedo grotescamente mientras se alejaba de donde estaba prácticamente atacando la cara de Brian.

"Oh déjala ser Jules," Charlotte dijo gentilmente, "No hay nada malo en besarse bajo las luces."

Acentuó sus palabras inclinándose para besar a su marido, lo cual hizo por supuesto a todos los niños gruñir. Para no ser menos, Burt beso a Carole también, y Finn se cubrió los ojos aunque a Kurt eso lo hizo sonreír.

"Vamos chicos," Julian los molesto un segundo después, "¿No van a darnos también un espectáculo?"

Kurt se alegro que la oscuridad ocultara su rubor, cuando repentinamente fue consiente de lo cerca que se encontraba de Sebastian acurrucado.

"¡Si, Seb, dale uno!" Olivia grito.

"Beso, beso, beso," Finn empezó a cantar, sonriendo con un idiota a Kurt y todos empezaron (incluso para su horror, su propio padre) con el cantico.

_¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!_

"¿Que dices bebe? ¿Le damos a la gente lo que quiere?" Sebastian le susurro en voz baja en su oído.

Kurt se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro de Sebastian para mirar su rostro. Sebastian tomo eso como una invitación, y se inclino para presionar su boca contra la de Kurt.

Otra vez era diferente a los besos anteriores. No había vacilación, no había espectáculo. Solo había calor, la boca de Sebastian estaba ligeramente húmeda contra la de él como si se hubiera lamido los labios antes. Kurt dejo que sus ojos se cerraran y se dejo caer en el beso, eligiendo no pensar esta vez, y la caída era intoxicante.

Fue relativamente puro al principio, solo rose de labios contra labios, suavemente y cómodamente y sintiéndose tan seguro como en un abrazo. Aunque después de un minuto, la lengua de Sebastian empezó a jugar en los bordes de los labios de Kurt, y Kurt abrió su boca bajo él, entre un suave suspiro. Cuando la lengua de Sebastian acaricio suavemente dentro de su boca, corriendo dentro de él, lamiendo ferozmente su paladar y debajo de sus dientes antes de repetir el movimiento, Kurt sintió como si los fuegos artificiales corrieran por su sangre.

Cuando se entrego al beso, reuniéndose con la lengua de Sebastian, golpe tras golpe, el brazo que se encontraba alrededor de su cintura, se volvió mas firme colocándolo mas cerca del pecho de Sebastian. Sebastian pellizco suavemente su labio inferior antes de volver rozarlo con su lengua. Lo succiono sutilmente con su boca y Kurt inclino su cabeza para poder tener mas, mas cercanía, mas de todo. Sebastian lo seguía besando, firme y constante, y Kurt sentía como si sus terminaciones nerviosas estuvieran explotando en estallidos a causa de la intensidad de todo.

Finalmente el ángulo se volvió demasiado raro y se separaron. Kurt sabía que estaba respirando pesadamente, pero Sebastian también, así que no fue tan molesto. Nadie los estaba mirando, Kurt se dio cuenta cuando alejo los ojos del rostro de Sebastian para enderezar su cuello. Sin embargo, podía ver pequeñas sonrisas en el rostro de todos, lo cual significaba que era bastante seguro que todos estuvieron pendientes del espectáculo.

"Que bueno que finalmente se soltaron para tomar aire," Julian se inclino para susurrarles un momento mas tarde, "O se hubieran perdido el gran final."

Kurt se sonrojo de nuevo y debió de haberse notado aun en la oscuridad, porque la sonrisa de Julian se ensancho. Aun así no dijo nada mas, solo se inclino afirmándose en sus codos y miro los colores del cielo.

Kurt intento recomponerse, pero todas las emociones lo hicieron sentirse demasiado consiente de todo. Después de varios segundos de incomodos movimientos, Sebastian se inclino y le susurro en su oído de nuevo. "Relájate, Kurt. No necesitas pensar tanto, solo observa el espectáculo."

Se acomodó contra la espalda de Kurt, y apretó la mano que Kurt no se había dado cuenta que sostenía, y finalmente se relajo. Mientras la explosión final rompía el cielo en una gloriosa combinación de colores y sonidos, Sebastian inclino su cabeza para recostarla sobre la de Kurt una vez más y Kurt sonrió con la vista en el cielo. Quizás estén solo pretendiendo pero a veces, Kurt pensó, el mundo real estaba sobrevalorado.

Cuando llego a casa, horas mas tarde, saco su teléfono y tajo el número 47 de su lista.

* * *

Aqui les dejo una hermosa imagen de este capitulo (copiar link y eliminar parentesis)

http(:)(/)(/)(browse).(deviantart).(c)om(/)?qh=&(sec)tion=&q=ACITW#/d562it2


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Para cuando Kurt se encontró de vuelta en el estudio de baile en el centro comunitario con Sebastian el siguiente lunes, se sentía como él mismo otra vez.

No fue divertido romperse de esa manera, pero nunca había llorado así por la perdida de Blaine antes y en retrospectiva había sido purificador sentir ese dolor. Dejarse caer no hizo el dolor desaparecer, pero se hacia mas soportable, y quizás menos intenso. Y todo gracias a Sebastian, quien inesperadamente era exactamente lo que él necesitaba en esos momentos._ Relajarse y disfrutar del espectáculo_. Kurt estaba intentando hacer de eso su nuevo mantra para el verano.

El y Sebastian no habían hablado acerca del beso, lo cual era bastante mas fácil hacerlo pasar como parte de la actualización, o acerca del llanto de Kurt desde aquella noche, pero Kurt sentía que algo había cambiado una vez mas entre ellos. Usaban menos armaduras cuando interactuaban (una cena con la familia de los Smythe el fin de semana y una llamada telefónica que había comenzado como una confirmación de si seguirían con las clases el lunes, de alguna manera de transformo en una conversación de tres horas llena de bromas, burlas y muchas risas.) Kurt sentía que finalmente tenia una idea de lo que de verdad eran, finalmente eran amigos.

Estaba más que de acuerdo con eso de lo que jamás espero estar.

Por supuesto nada de esto significaba que Sebastian estuviera más feliz que la semana pasada de estar aquí, en este pequeño y caluroso salón de baile. De hecho, si le preguntas a Kurt, Sebastian iba con un humor de perros. Kurt no estaba seguro exactamente _porque_, ya que definitivamente tenia que ver con mucho mas que solo las clases de baile. Sebastian había estado con el ceño fruncido y antipático incluso mas de lo acostumbrado desde que fue a buscar a Kurt hace ya dos horas atrás, y francamente Kurt ya se estaba cansando de eso.

Si, hacia calor. Si, el entendía que esto no estaba ni cerca de lo que para Sebastian seria una perfecta tarde de Lunes. Y, si, el podía ser comprensivo con el hecho de que era difícil para Sebastian estar haciendo algo con lo que esta luchando, porque Kurt sabia lo difícil que era no siempre ser el mejor. ¿Pero Sebastian tenia que tomárselo contra el?

No era su culpa que estuvieran estancados en una habitación sin ventilación, con una pared de espejos que solo servía para reflejar el sol contra ellos de nuevo haciendo que el calor se elevara a niveles insoportables. Kurt también lo estaba sufriendo, todos lo estaban sufriendo, pero ninguno de ellos se estaba quejando tan fuerte como Sebastian. (Okay, había un chico que también lo estaba haciendo, pero su esposa se había rendido y se había ido hace ya cerca de 20 minutos, lo cual no era una opción para Kurt).

El calor era horrible, de hecho era tanta la humedad que incluso Kurt, quien era el rey de las capas incluso en verano, había tenido que ceder y dejar sus pantalones formales oscuros, llevaba una camisa blanca desabotonada en el primer botón del pecho, las mangas arremangadas hacia atrás y los suspensores colgando desde sus caderas. Había recibido algunas miraditas porque aunque se encontraba despeinado, estaba seguro que a diferencia de un par de chicos que estaban sudando como cerdos, todavía parecía humano.

Sebastian seguía mirándolo también, pero Kurt estaba seguro que no tenia ninguna relaciona a como lucia. Después de todo, Sebastian seguía luciendo bastante compuesto. Había insistido en usar pantalones cortos, aunque Kurt trato de decirle que debería usar ropa de baile para las clases de baile, así que lo único que pudo hacer era desabrocharse la camiseta de lino azul casi completamente. Kurt definitivamente no había estado observando las pequeñas gotas de sudor desde su cuello hacia abajo en vez de prestar atención a las quejas y pataletas de Sebastian. Definitivamente no.

Aunque hablando de quejas y pataletas, tampoco no era culpa de Kurt que estuvieran esta semana haciendo foxtrot y Sebastian estuviera teniendo problemas adaptándose al 'lento, lento, rápido, rápido' después de pasar toda la semana pasada con el 'uno, dos, tres'.

Tampoco era su culpa que Sebastian siguiera arruinando la postura y pisando los pies de Kurt o tirándolo. Le ofreció a Sebastian tratar de seguirlo, ofreció a Sebastian intentar hacer los pasos por su cuenta o con otra persona, incluso (lamentablemente) ofreció llamar a Eduardo para dejar a Sebastian que lo guie alguien que esta acostumbrado a enseñar, lo cual lo hizo merecedor de una épica cara de bruja - y Kurt sabia de caras de brujas.

Sin embargo Sebastian no estaba de humor para ser apaciguado, parecía mas dispuesto a estar molesto que ha ser animado. Aparentemente se sentía intratable, y ni siquiera las bromas de Kurt e insultos acerca de sus compañeros de clase parecían ser capaces de sacar una sonrisa de él.

"¡Demonios, Kurt!"

Sebastian había tropezado con los pies de Kurt por cuarta vez en el ultimo minuto, pero Sebastian no esta guiando apropiadamente así que ¿Como iba a ser culpa de Kurt si ni siquiera tenia idea a donde esperaba que se moviera?

"No me culpes a mi de tus tropiezos," susurro, "No soy el que esta tratando de forzarnos alrededor de las sala. Jesús, ¿podrías soltarte un poco? Empujarme no es guiar."

"Tu fuiste el que me dijiste que me mantuviera rígido," Sebastian devolvió, empujando donde estaba la mano de Kurt y la cintura con sus brazos tensos como si intentara probar su punto.

"Eso no significa que tengas que empujarme por la habitación en círculos," Kurt dijo furioso, "¡Es un rígido flexible, no solo empujar cuando quieres que gire esperando que yo entienda!"

"Lo que dices no tiene sentido, princesa," Sebastian se burlo, "Creo que finalmente todos los productos se metieron en tu cabeza, porque no puedes estar tenso y suelto al mismo tiempo."

"Si, se puede, si no fueras tan jodidamente terco dejarías que Eduardo te mostrara."

"No, gracias, no creo tener ganas de pasar mas tiempo con tu precioso Eduardo del que ya tengo que pasar," Sebastian se burlo, lanzándole una mirada venenosa a través de la habitación a su instructor, quien estaba tratando de ayudar a una pareja de lesbianas con un paso. Oh, que no daría Kurt por poder estar bailando lo suficientemente bien para poder hacer eso. Demonios, se conformaría con cualquier cosa en estos momentos.

"¡Esta bien!" le bufo a Sebastian de vuelta, girando los ojos por lo terco que se estaba comportando, "Pero al menos cuenta los pasos correctamente. Es solo hasta cuatro, incluso tu deberías ser capaz de eso."

Devolvió la mirada que se gano por el comentario, y empujo de vuelta a Sebastian por el hombro donde su mano descansaba cuando Sebastian le dio otro empujón.

"No soy el que no puede contar," Sebastian insistió, "Es uno, dos, tres, Kurt."

"No, tu idiota, son cuatro pasos. Dos lentos, dos rápidos. Ya no estamos haciendo vals."

"¡En realidad no lo se, porque no soy el que se paso los últimos 18 años planeando una boda a lo Barbie con pegajosos bailes!"

"¡Claramente tampoco eres el que escucho la primera media hora de la clase, porque Penny conto los pasos a lo menos unas cien veces!"

Sebastian frunció el ceño, con la cara roja por la calor y la frustración, y dejo caer sus manos de la cintura de Kurt antes de separarse de donde Kurt lo estaba sosteniendo.

"Quizás sea porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo completamente estúpido que es estar aquí, al lado tuyo, teniendo que escuchar a una bailarina fracasada intentando enseñarme algo, y observarte mirar embobado al Señor Mambo Numero 5, cuando podría estar en cualquier otro lugar donde me pudieran chupar el pene."

"¿Tienes que ser tan bruto? No soy el que necesita clases. Tu mismo lo dijiste, aquí nadie le dirá nada a tu mama. Podría renunciar y dejarte solo y después ¿donde estarías?"

"Claramente aun sin echar un polvo," Sebastian gruño.

Kurt levanto las manos en disgusto, saliendo de la pista de baile para recostarse contra una de las paredes de ladrillos a un lado de la habitación. Necesitaba refrescarse, figurativa y literalmente, o iba a decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría, porque estaba dejando que el mal humor de Sebastian entrara en el. Justo después que había decidido que podían ser amigos, Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba empezando a odiar cuando sus insultos y argumentos eran hirientes en vez de burlones. El no quería ser hiriente con Sebastian, no realmente, nunca más. Así que necesitaba un minuto para respirar.

Por supuesto Sebastian no iba a darle el espacio para eso, así que lo siguió con los ojos aun más ardientes a causa del sol que traspasaba la ventana por la que estaba pasando.

"No te alejes de mi," gruño, "Te estas comportando como una perra."

"¿_Yo_ me estoy comportando como una perra? Sebastian hay muchos espejos, anda a mirarte a uno, yo esperare aquí."

"Ha - ha - ha, que divertido."

"_Tengo razón_," Kurt insistió, "No sé que esta pasando contigo pero has estado de pésimo humor desde que me subí al auto y ya me canse."

"Lo que 'esta pasando conmigo' es que te tengo a ti de pareja de baile, y apestas," Sebastian bufo, totalmente irritado. "¿Sabes lo frustrante que es bailar contigo? no te mueves donde quiero que te muevas, y parece que no sigues mis señales sobre que haremos después, ¿que demonios quieres que haga? ¡Te apuesto que con cualquier otro bailaría bien!"

"Lo estoy intentando," Kurt casi le grito, "¡Se que no es fácil, y sé que estas frustrado pero no puedo seguirte cuando no me guías! ¡Y tu dijiste que no querías bailar con nadie mas cuando lo ofrecí!"

"No quiero bailar con nadie mas, quiero que pares de darme conferencias sobre posturas y pasos porque estoy guiando de lo mas bien, gracias, eres tu el que no parece seguir correctamente," Sebastian se burlo, y Kurt solo giro los ojos porque Sebastian tiene que saber la estupidez que esta diciendo.

"¿Así que yo soy el del problema aquí?" Kurt pregunto con la voz llena de sarcasmo, "Se supone que no tengo idea de como seguir, o bailar, o existir y tu vida seria muchísimo mejor si yo desapareciera."

"Wow Hummel, parece que por fin estamos de acuerdo en algo. Sacaste las palabras de mi boca."

Era estúpido, Kurt lo sabia, dejarlo llegar a él. Sabia que Sebastian estaba de mal humor, sabia que Sebastian estaba a la defensiva porque en esta habitación Kurt tenia la sartén por el mango por experiencia y habilidad, sabia que Sebastian había llegado al salón de baile con algo que le molestaba, aunque Kurt no podía averiguar cual era la razón.

Incluso Kurt sabia, lógicamente, que Sebastian no lo decía en serio, que no deseaba que Kurt desapareciera, porque eran amigos ahora, demonios. Pero dolía, y lo estaba volviendo loco, y esas ambas cosas hacían que su estúpido cuerpo quisiera llorar, lo cual era lo ultimo que quería hacer en esta situación. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, con los puños de las manos a ambos lados y los aplasto en contra del áspero ladrillo detrás de él, sujeto a la sensación.

Sebastian, para su crédito, pareció reconocer inmediatamente que había pasado la línea entre las típicas bromas a las crueles.

"Kurt," intento, con voz de disculpa pero aun lleno de frustración, como si incluso ahora no pudiera dejar de lado lo que le molestaba.

"No," Kurt dijo, colocando una mano para detener a Sebastian quien estaba intentando dar un paso mas adelante, "Solo. Iré a beber algo y cuando vuelva vamos a volver a la pista de baile e intentaremos otra vez y las cosas irán bien. Pero...no."

Sebastian tenía una mano a mitad de camino entre ellos, colgando a su alcance, y sus ojos seguían en conflicto de sus emociones. Pero Kurt tenia sus propias emociones con las que lidiar, por lo que no podía preocuparse por las de Sebastian en estos momentos, así que se salió de la pared y se alejó.

En el pasillo estaba un poco más frio, gracias a dios, así que de hecho se detuvo en una fuente de agua potable intentando tragar un poco de agua tibia con sabor metálico. No fue suficiente, no estaba listo como para volver y comportarse bien (o tan bien como Sebastian y él fueran capaz de comportarse) así que siguió por el pasillo y entro en un baño.

Se fue directo a los lavados, abrió el grifo dejando que el agua corriera hasta que estuviera fría y metió su cabeza dentro y dejo que lo frio adormeciera su enojo. Cuando se volvió, pequeños riachuelos de agua corrían por su cara y por la parte posterior de su cuello, empapando el blanco de su camisa haciendo que se trasluciera, pero no le importaba.

Kurt hace dos años atrás se habría puesto pálido ante la idea de que su piel fuera visible, el tono color rosa se mostraba claramente a través del material húmedo, pero Kurt hoy se sentía más cómodo consigo mismo. Demonios, si casi se desnudo completamente frente a su enemigo mortal (¿amigo mortal?) así que podía entrar en una habitación llena de gente a la cual nunca volvería a ver cuando todo esto terminara, así que no importaba un poco de piel a la vista. Si algo le preocupaba era el crimen a la moda que le estaba dando a su camisa, si es que era de lavado seco, en cuyo caso estaba jodido. Había sido casi su experiencia diaria en su segundo año. Jamás podrá sobreponerse a su odio a la tinta roja #2.

Recorrió una mano por su pelo, el cual estaba pegado contra su frente, colocándolo hacia atrás hasta que quedo hacia arriba en puntas oscuras de agua y sudor. Eso normalmente lo molestaría, pero a este punto estaría contento de poder terminar el resto de la clase sin recurrir a la violencia así que su pelo iba a tener que pagar las consecuencias. Pensó por un momento en el maravilloso Eduardo y su sonrisa y estaba un poco decepcionado de tener que entrar de nuevo luciendo así, pero no valía la pena perder el tiempo intentando arreglarse para lucir presentable. Estaba casi seguro que entre el calor y el hecho de que tuviera cero productos seria una causa perdida.

Respiro profundamente, se dio una mirada severa en el espejo para recordarse que había decido que Sebastian era su amigo, así que no podía tratarlo como menos, y luego se alejó de las baldosas y salió al pasillo, con paso seguro y un poco mas confiado esta vez.

Cuando volvió a la pista de baile se encontró con que la clase se había reunido en un círculo de nuevo, y Penny y Eduardo estaban demostrando algo en medio del grupo.

Un poco avergonzado por haber desaparecido en el medio de una lección, Kurt se entremetió en el círculo. Con la suerte que tenia, Sebastian estaba - por supuesto - justo ahí, mirándolo como si quisiera estrangular a Kurt y pedirle perdón al mismo tiempo. Encontró los ojos de Kurt y le hizo una señal, haciéndose un lado para hacerle espacio entre el circulo.

"Gracias," Kurt murmuro, e ignoro la mirada que le estaba dando Sebastian, que era un ceño aun mas arrugado.

"¿Nuevo look, princesa?" pregunto, con la voz casual, pero había una pregunta también ahí que Kurt entendía como si dijera '_¿Estamos bien ahora?_'

Kurt levanto una ceja y le sonrió de vuelta. "¿Que? ¿No te has enterado que este look esta de moda en Paris esta temporada?"

Lo cual significaba_ 'Si, estamos bien ahora'._

Sebastian le dio una sonrisa genuina, dándole un codazo de manera familiar el cual había estado ausente en toda la tarde. "Por supuesto, que tonto que soy."

Kurt no dijo nada mas, solo ubico su mirada hacia los instructores, pero no pudo evitar darle un empujoncito en respuesta.

A pesar de su deseo de permanecer desapercibido, el destino no estaba de su lado esta tarde, porque ni siquiera había pasado un minuto para cuando Eduardo lo estaba tirando hacia el centro del círculo.

"Kurt, ¿puedes ayudarme a demostrarlo?"

Kurt pudo ver como Penny tomaba a una de las chicas en medio de la pista también, y aunque el apreciaba el compromiso que tenían con la enseñanza hacia las parejas de mismo sexo, ¿tenían que usarlo como ejemplo, justo hoy?

"Um..."

"Eres uno de los mejores estudiantes aquí," Eduardo le susurro, e incluso aunque Kurt sabia que Sebastian no lo estaba escuchando no puedo evitar sonreír triunfante hacia donde Sebastian estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando malhumorado otra vez.

"Ok, por supuesto," Kurt dijo, porque él iba a demostrarle a Sebastian lo bien que él podía bailar.

"Si quieres te puedo dejar guiarme," Eduardo le dijo, "Pero sé que algunos hombres tienen problemas en seguir, tal vez observándote hacerlo bien seria de ayuda para darles confianza."

"Yo te sigo," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, agradecido de abstenerse a decir_ 'Yo te sigo donde sea'_ cuando Eduardo hizo brillar su rostro con esa maldita sonrisa.

De todos modos no lo hubiera dicho en serio, porque aunque Eduardo es lindo y su sonrisa es hermosa, Kurt no esta tan enganchado de él. Es solo que no puede evitar sentirse un poco nervioso cuando un chico tan guapo lo halaga, ¿y quien podría culparlo por eso?

"Excelente," Eduardo dijo, y le hizo un gesto a uno de sus asistentes quien estaba cerca del equipo de música.

La música empezó a sonar y Kurt se movió fácilmente hacia la posición, una mano descansando firme en el hombro de Eduardo y la otra en su mano, mientras la segunda mano de Eduardo se posicionaba pesada y cálida en la cintura de Kurt.

Kurt reconoció la canción, sonriendo cuando recordó a Mike Chang usarla una vez durante una clase cuando les estaba mostrando bailes clásicos y teniendo que parar cerca de cuatro veces para decirle a Kurt que dejara de menearse. Kurt no podía evitarlo, porque ya conocía los pasos que Mike estaba tratando de enseñarles y estaba aburrido. Además a él le gusta hacerlo. Alejo los recuerdos de su memoria a causa de la voz de Penny.

"_Y lento, lento_, rápido, rápido," Penny dijo en voz alta, y empezaron a bailar.

Bailar con Eduardo no era para nada parecido a bailar con Sebastian, sobre todo porque ellos eran capaces de moverse por más que solo dos pasos consecutivos. Era un poco emocionante, ser guiado en vínculos por el espacio abierto sin esfuerzo. Era fácil leer las señales del cuerpo de Eduardo, fácil saber donde girar, cuando alejarse y cuando deslizarse. Sin embargo, cuando Kurt encontró la mirada de Sebastian entre el circulo de personas no pudo evitar pensar que si Sebastian supiera la técnica, seria mucho mejor pareja que Eduardo.

No podía decir lo que pensaba, porque no era una visión romántica por bailar con el chico con el cual (pretendía) tener de novio o una tontera así. Era, tal vez, porque él sabía que el dar y recibir verbalmente era lo que Sebastian y él habían estado haciendo diariamente, y no importaba quien estuviera guiando a quien, ellos lo hacían maravillosamente.

O quizás era porque el veía el fuego que ardía en los ojos de Sebastian a veces, y sabia que él era apasionado en ser lo mejor en todo, sabia que Sebastian era tan determinado a no ser pasado por alto como Kurt lo era. Quizás era porque, de hecho, él había visto a Sebastian bailar, - y sabia que cuando él se movía fluidamente, -incluso cuando en esa época lo odiaba - era una belleza a la vista.

Kurt deseo por un segundo, bailando de aquí para allá, girando lento y luego rápidamente, que ellos fueran la clase de amigos que podían decirse esa clase de cosas. Que el pudiera decirle a Sebastian que veía esas cosas en el, que veía la pasión, el potencial y el talento. Pero por supuesto, no podía porque ellos aun no eran amables entre ellos, al menos no directamente.

La verdad se hizo mas evidente en el siguiente minuto, porque mientras ellos bailaban, el ceño fruncido de Sebastian se había transformado en una mirada fija, aunque Kurt pensó por un momento que estaría dirigida a Eduardo en vez de él. Lo cual era ridículo, porque no había posibilidad que el estuviera mirando al profesor así, cuando era tan claro que Kurt estaba probando que era superior, prácticamente rogando que la mirada ceñuda de Sebastian lo siguiera a él en cada paso y giro perfecto.

"No le gusta vernos bailar juntos," Eduardo le susurro en el oído, con un atisbo de risa en sus palabras.

"¿Que?" Kurt, pregunto, sorprendido mientras trataba de buscar la mirada de Sebastian otra vez, en cambio levanto la vista hacia la sonrisa divertida de Eduardo.

"Tu chico quien no es tu chico," Eduardo clarifico, "No esta contento de haber sido dejado afuera de esto."

"Oh, si," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, "Le gusta ser el centro de atención."

"Creo que a él le gustaría ser mas el centro de _tu_ atención," Eduardo bromeo, y las mejillas de Kurt se sonrojaron aun mas de lo que ya estaban a causa de el calor y el movimiento.

"No," dijo firmemente, "Lo siento, Eduardo, eres bueno enseñándole a la gente a bailar pero no eres bueno en esto. El no me soporta la mayoría de los días, créeme."

"Hay una delgada línea entre el amor y el odio, ¿lo sabias?" Eduardo pregunto, "Ambas son emociones apasionadas que pueden ser mal interpretadas a primera vista."

"Créeme que ha sido a mas de primera vista, y_ definitivamente_ no es amor," Kurt confirmo.

Eduardo lo dio una sonrisa divertida, y lo hizo girar rápidamente antes de acercarlo aun mas de lo que ya estaban.

"Si es así, entonces ¿porque me esta mirando como si quisiera montar mi cabeza en un palo?"

Kurt miro de nuevo a la dirección de Sebastian, y de hecho parecía mucho mas enojado que antes. Estaba lanzando dagas con los ojos, con los labios fruncidos, y cuando Eduardo dejo bajar su mano un poco mas abajo en la espalda de Kurt, dio un paso hacia adelante antes de detenerse.

Lo cual era muy... extraño.

Pero Kurt sabia que había una explicación para eso, porque Sebastian actuaba con Julian así también - cuando ni siquiera eran amigos - y Kurt _sabia_ que no era por el, al menos eso pensaba. Era solo otro caso de cólera o postura o algo así. A Sebastian simplemente no le gustaba que Eduardo lo estuviera eclipsando (lo cual sonaba exactamente como algo de Sebastian, así que no era difícil para Kurt creerlo.)

Añade eso al terrible temperamento de hoy, y al comportamiento de Sebastian que parecía nada más que un niño malcriado que estaba molesto por no ser bueno en todo como quería serlo. Kurt podía comprender eso al menos, porque quizás él no había sido criando entre la riqueza de los Smythe pero no podía negar que él también era un niño malcriado que se frustraba fácilmente cuando no podía dominar algo que desesperadamente quería.

En cualquier caso, cuando la canción termino y Eduardo soltó a Kurt con una pequeña reverencia, Sebastian no dejo de mirar al instructor, ignorando completamente a Kurt quien se estaba acercando a su lado de nuevo, por lo que Kurt decidió que era imposible que todo el asunto se tratara de él.

"¿Tratando de encender fuego con tu mente, o esa es tu cara cuando acabas de encontrar a tu próxima presa? Kurt murmuro.

Sebastian se volvió a mirar a Kurt sorprendido. "¿Que? ¡Jamás estaría con ese tipo!"

"¿De verdad?" Kurt pregunto honestamente curioso, "¿Porque no? No esta mal."

Sebastian estaba otra vez frunciendo el ceño, esta vez a Kurt. "Es viejo, egocéntrico, y creo haber visto el inicio de una calvicie cuando te hizo girar usando su gigantesco ego como impulso."

"No es cierto," Kurt le reprendió, divertido. "Solo estas enojado porque él es mejor bailarín que tu."

"¡No lo es!," Sebastian inmediatamente le reprendió, luego pareció pensar en un mejor argumento cuando Kurt retuvo una carcajada, y modifico sus palabras. "Ok, quizás si lo sea, pero yo podría ser mucho mejor que él. Si quisiera."

"¿De verdad?" Kurt lo molesto, "Porque me gustaría ver eso, ahora. Mis pies están empezando a protestar por el abuso de los tuyos todo este tiempo."

Sebastian se puso rígido, pero luego se desinflo.

"Como sea, apesto en esto. ¿Crees que no lo se?"

"Hey, no," dijo calmadamente, sin dejar de sonreír pero aun manteniendo todo como un juego, "No lo haces tan mal, de todas maneras no creo que todas las personas necesitemos los 10 dedos de los pies, estará bien."

"Oh Jodete," Sebastian le dijo, pero estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

"Además," Kurt le dijo, arrastrándolo a una esquina libre de la habitación y colocando sus brazos arriba en posición de baile, "Creo que podrías ser un gran bailarín, si solo lo sintieras en vez de pelear conmigo después de cada paso."

"¿Si?" Sebastian le pregunto, tratando de sonar arrogante pero en el fondo se notaba que necesitaba de confirmación.

"Si," Kurt le confirmo, "Definitivamente mejor que Eduardo."

Eso lo hizo sonreír completamente, Sebastian parecía complacido, y Kurt lucho con las ganas de hacer algo estúpido como reír y abrazarlo. En vez de eso solo añadió, "Y aun nos quedan dos lecciones. Si me das la oportunidad apuesto en que podemos transformarte en Fred Astaire para ese entonces."

"Estas lleno de mierda, bebe," Sebastian se burlo, pero cuando empezó a llevar el baile esta vez su postura era una correcta mezcla entre tensión y movimiento y Kurt se dio cuenta que habían llegado a hacer seis pasos sin pensarlo.

"Quizás si, quizás no," Kurt le dijo, "Pero yo definitivamente planeo ser Ginger Rogers al menos, así que tu deberías tratar de mantener el ritmo."

Espero que dijera algo con respecto a la femineidad haciendo una buena comparación o algo, después de todo él lo dijo a propósito para dejar que Sebastian lo molestara de vuelta (_guiar y seguir_,_ igual que en el baile_). Sebastian, sin embargo, parecía haber cambiado los pasos en este particular baile porque solo le sonrió a Kurt y lo hizo girar. No estuvo perfectamente ejecutado, de hecho fue un poco torpe, pero lo hicieron y luego se siguieron moviendo, así que Kurt no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

* * *

Se las arreglaron para seguir el resto del foxtrot, incluso en un momento lograron hacer casi la mitad de una canción sin tropezarse ni una sola vez, así que el humor había mejorado enormemente para cuando salieron de la sala cuarenta minutos mas tarde. De hecho, la anterior actitud de Sebastian pareció finalmente haberse desvanecido, por lo tanto a Kurt no le importaría pasar mas tiempo con el.

Sebastian vertió media botella de agua sobre su cabeza y se hecho el cabello hacia atrás para coincidir con el de Kurt, seria divertido ver lo que pensaría su papa que habrían estado haciendo, cuando Sebastian vaya a dejarlo. Especialmente porque Kurt ya estaba de acuerdo en dejar la capota abajo camino a casa. Entre el agua, el viento y el brillo del sudor secado contra la piel era seguro que iban a verse un poco depravados para cuando llegaran a casa.

Kurt se estaba tragando la segunda botella de agua que Sebastian le había entregado, totalmente deshidratado después del calor sofocante, cuando el teléfono de Sebastian vibro, señalando un nuevo mensaje. Kurt casi se atraganto con la boca llena, porque era demasiado el recuerdo a la semana pasada. Ya se estaba resignando a manejar a casa solo en el Mustang cuando vio que Sebastian no estaba mirando de reojo o sonriendo o luciendo encantado con el mensaje, en vez de eso estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido hacia el teléfono como si se sintiera ofendido de alguna manera.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Kurt pregunto después de un minuto.

"¿Huh?" Sebastian dijo, volviendo a mirar hacia arriba como si estuviera recuperando el sentido desde otro pensamiento. "Oh si, era solo mi mama. Hubo un enorme accidente en al carretera entre Lima y aquí aparentemente."

El estomago de Kurt se cayo, porque en su vida había perdido o casi perdido a tanta gente que inmediatamente asumía lo peor cuando alguien enviaba un mensaje o llamaba anunciando un accidente.

"No...¿No hay nadie herido, cierto?"

Sebastian lo volvió a mirar, sorprendido ante el nuevo temblor en la voz de Kurt, pero entendió rápidamente la preocupación.

"Oh dios, no no, lo siento," dejo apresuradamente, "Es solo que dicen en las noticias que probablemente se van a demorar un par de horas para limpiar y hacer que se mueva el trafico de nuevo."

"Oh," Kurt suspiro con la voz aliviada. "Um, ¿Debería buscar un camino de regreso a mi casa desde aquí o recorreremos Westerville por una autopista o que?"

"En realidad, mi mama quiere que te lleve a la casa," dijo Sebastian, como si aun no pudiera procesar las palabras.

"¿Que? ¿A tu casa? ¿Porque?" pregunto Kurt. Aparentemente él tampoco las esta procesando bien.

"Um, ella dice, 'de todas maneras es tarde y no quiere que pasemos en la calle las siguientes horas de un lado para el otro'."

"Tu madre no diría de un lado para el otro," Kurt argumento, girando los ojos.

"No, no lo hizo," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, "Pero ella me dijo que te llevara a la casa."

"¿Hasta que la carretera se despeje?" Kurt pregunto, incluso aunque sabia que no era así.

"Hasta la mañana," Sebastian le corrigió, "Ella dijo que ya había llamado a tu padre y dijo que estaba bien. Parece que tendrás que pasar la noche."

"Oh."

Kurt se sintió desconcertado ante la idea. Lo cual era estúpido, porque Sebastian había pasado la noche en su casa, _en su cama_ por el amor de dios, no hace mucho y ¿sobrevivieron, cierto? Además los Smythes tienen una casa enorme, y si Charlotte los esta esperando entonces ella estará despierta, y nadie va siquiera a sugerir que Kurt va a dormir en el dormitorio de Sebastian. Los padres no hacen eso, los padres pasan la habitación para las visitas, y colocan alarmas cada una hora para asegurarse que no se han escabullido, y ponen en peligro tu libertad con solo pensar en planear una cita nocturna.

Así que Kurt estará bien. Dormirá en una cama que seguramente tendrá sabanas con una cantidad de hilos aceptable para su estándar y gusto caro, tomara desayuno con Olivia y oirá mas sobre Nueva York, y quizás - si tiene suerte - será capaz de convencer a Sebastian de que le pida prestado el auto a su padre para volver a Lima en la mañana. Kurt realmente desea poder viajar en ese auto (okay lo que el realmente quiere es manejar ese auto, pero ha aprendido a mantener a raya sus expectativas lo mas realistamente posible).

Además Sebastian parece sentirse tan incomodo con todo el asunto como Kurt, lo cual es extrañamente confortante.

"Okay, esta bien," Kurt dijo con mas confianza de la que sentía, "Si es que esta bien para ti."

"No tengo elección ¿cierto?" Sebastian pregunto, lo cual no era realmente una respuesta pero fue lo único que le dio antes de empezar a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

Kurt tuvo que apurar el paso para poder seguir a Sebastian, sintiendo como si estuviera de cierta manera siendo castigado por el giro de los acontecimientos.

"Siento que sea tan difícil para ti compartir aire conmigo, y que tenga que quedarme en tu casa inesperadamente, pero no es mi culpa que haya un accidente en la carretera," resoplo con impaciencia cuando llegaron al auto.

Sebastian no respondió, solo desactivo el seguro de las puertas y entro. Ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo de bajar la capota, y Kurt no entendía que significaba eso, además de que quizás la parte divertida de la tarde había terminado y había vuelto el Sebastian malhumorado de las horas anteriores.

"Esta bien, no me hables."

Sebastian giro los ojos, luciendo exasperado, mientras echaba marcha atrás para salir del estacionamiento.

"No estoy 'no hablando contigo', es solo que no sé que quieres que diga."

Kurt espero hasta que Sebastian saliera a la calle para volver a hablar.

"¿Que tal 'no Kurt, no me importa que te quedes en mi casa' o 'Vaya, siento que tengas que quedarte esta noche conmigo, eso te debe apestar'?"

"Pero ninguna de esas opciones es cierta," Sebastian le dijo, con la voz aun en un tono de calma exasperada.

"Bueno, siento si te estoy incomodando," Kurt murmuro, girándose para colocar su frente sudorosa contra el frio vidrio de la ventana.

"¡Tampoco es eso, por dios, para de colocar palabras en mi boca!" Sebastian dijo, rompiendo un poco su fachada de 'no me interesa'.

"¿Entonces que es?"

"Es... _nada_, no importa, ¿ok? Tú vienes y te quedas y eso va a suceder. ¿Porque insistes en que siento algo con respecto a eso? ¿No puede ser algo que es, y punto?"

"Esta bien, es solo que hay algo mas en eso," Kurt resoplo, hundiéndose en su asiento, "Disculpa si me preocupa lo que estas_ sintiendo_."

"No tienes que preocuparte," Sebastian murmuro misteriosamente, con ambas manos apretadas firmemente en el volante, "Porque no voy a _sentir_ **nada** que tenga que ver contigo."

Kurt resoplo una risa sarcástica. "Y yo que pensé que quizás estábamos empezando a ser amigos."

Sebastian aparentemente no tuvo nada que decir, porque manejo en silencio aunque Kurt podía sentir la tensión que irradiaba de él. Aunque a pesar de la tensa atmosfera, Kurt se empezó a sentir somnoliento después de media hora de viaje. El espacio oscuro, el movimiento del auto y el sonido de la carretera, y su propio cansancio después de las clases, todo eso combinado lo hacían sentirse medio dormido.

En ese momento fue cuando pensó que estaba soñando al escuchar a Sebastian decir, "Lo somos."

"¿Somos que?" Kurt murmuro medio dormido, creyendo que Sebastian le diría que se esta imaginando cosas.

Sebastian lo miro sobresaltado, como si creyera que quizás Kurt había estado dormido, pero no lo dejo pasar.

"Amigos," dijo, y luego añadió más firmemente. "Somos amigos."

Parecía sentirse incomodo al tener que admitirlo, mirando a Kurt cada pocos segundos y apretando el volante con mas fuerza aun. Kurt aun se sentía confuso lo suficiente como para no molestarlo con el tema, ni siquiera estaba pensando con mucha claridad, así que respondió fácilmente.

"Por supuesto que lo somos."

Sebastian se rio, tranquilo pero genuinamente, y Kurt se sintió complacido ante el sonido y cerro los ojos otra vez.

"Despiértame cuando lleguemos," murmuro, acurrucándose aun mas en el asiento colocando su cabeza contra su chaqueta lo cual había dejado ahí mas temprano.

"Claro," Sebastian le dijo con cariño, y Kurt pensó que tendría que decirle a Sebastian que iba a tener que esconder ese tono si quería convencer a alguien que no eran amigos.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora**:_ Quiero disculparme por la demora, y contarles que el proximo capitulo, se viene prontito, es uno de mis preferidos, asi que llevo mucho traducido ya. Gracias por los reviews, me alegran el dia :D_


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

"Despierta dormilón."

Kurt pestañeo y abrió los ojos lentamente. El auto estaba detenido y por un momento se sintió desorientado en la oscuridad. Sin embargo al levantar la vista vio a Sebastian sonriéndole, sus ojos verdes brillaban ante la tenue luz del panel de control del auto mientras el motor se enfriaba.

"Hey," dijo medio atontado, sentándose completamente y frotándose los ojos mientras trataba de despertar. "Lo siento, me quede dormido."

"Esta bien," Sebastian se encogió de hombros, "No tuve que discutir por las estaciones de radio esta vez."

Kurt se rio un poco, sobre todo porque sorprendentemente no peleaban por las estaciones de radio.

"Vamos, vi una luz en la sala de estar cuando llegamos. Estoy seguro que mi mama nos esta esperando."

Se desabrocharon el cinturón y salieron. Kurt sentía los pies flojos mientras trataba de mantenerse de pie, pero Sebastian esta vez no lo adelanto así que fue fácil caminar lado a lado hacia la puerta principal. Los ojos de Kurt no paraban de observar la casa mientras se acercaban, porque que era la primera vez que la veía en la oscuridad sin las luces encendidas. Siempre había pensado que sin el calor de las luces iluminando podría parecer imponente y fría, pero seguía pareciendo la misma casa acogedora de siempre. Tal vez eso tenía que ver con la familia que sabia se encontraba dentro.

Charlotte no estaba esperándolos en la puerta o espiándolos a través de la ventana, como su propio papa lo habría hecho. De hecho, tuvieron que buscarla, la sala de estar estaba iluminada pero vacía, terminaron encontrándola acurrucada en un sillón en el estudio de Greg, solo una pequeña lámpara en la mesa de al lado iluminaba el espacio alrededor de ella así podía leer. Kurt reconoció el libro como uno de los que Carole le había recomendado para las festividades lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

"¡Oh chicos!" dijo, colocando el libro boca abajo y parándose para unirse con ellos una vez que se asomaron en el marco de la puerta, "Dios, me alegro que hayan vuelto a salvo."

"No es como si hubiéramos ido a la guerra o algo así mama," Sebastian le dijo cariñosamente, inclinándose para dejar que ella le bese la mejilla cuando ella intento alcanzar su rostro, "Eran solo clases de baile."

"Habla por ti," bromeo Kurt, sonriendo un poco avergonzado cuando Charlotte se acercó para besarlo también, "Yo soy el que viene caminando todo herido."

Flexiono los dedos de los pies haciendo una mueca adolorida y Sebastian le frunció el ceño, haciendo reír a Charlotte.

"Oh cariño, ¿sigue tan mal?" pregunto, colocando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

"¡Mama!" Sebastian se quejo, "Deberías estar de mi lado. ¿No se supone que la visión de una madre hace que automáticamente su hijo sea el mejor bailarín sin importar nada?"

"Hmm, entonces creo que debería ir a ver al oculista," bromeo de nuevo, pellizcándolo y haciéndolo chillar indignado.

"Deberías haberlo visto lo terrible que era cuando tenia 13," ella le susurro con complicidad a Kurt, "La profesora de su clase tuvo que excusar a Sebastian de su salón porque Sebastian había pisado los pies de todas las niñas haciéndolas llorar."

"Quizás era porque yo no quería bailar con niñas," Sebastian gruño.

Kurt les sonrió a ambos, pero por dentro se pregunto (como solía hacer cuando veía interactuar a Finn y Carole) si así seria si su madre estuviera viva, con este cálido y fácil afecto y amor incondicional incluso cuando es bromeando. A veces echa de menos la idea de una madre, en una extraña manera de extrañar algo que realmente nunca has tenido.

Ama a Carole, sabe que ella piensa en él como un hijo, pero no es lo mismo a tener a la mujer que te conoce desde tu primer suspiro; alguien quien a besado tus rodillas raspadas y se ha sentado contigo cuando jugabas a tomar te; alguien que ha ido a tus recitales y conferencias con tus profesores; alguien quien sabia que tu bailabas horrible a los 13 y quien se dio cuenta que querías bailar con chicos en vez de chicas (se pregunto también ¿habrá sido a Charlotte a la primera persona que le dijo? ¿O a su padre o a sus hermanos? La completa vida de Kurt ha sido determinada a la ausencia de gente que a veces aun se sorprende ante la idea de tener a tanta familia quien te ame).

Solía estar celoso de Finn, hasta que se dio cuenta que Finn observaba la interacción con su padre de la misma manera. No estaba celoso de Sebastian ahora, solo sentía una calidez en su corazón al verlos en acción. Era agradable saber que Sebastian tenia a ambos padres, que no tuvo que enfrentar esa perdida sin importar que mas haya pasado en su vida.

"¿Que piensas Kurt?" Charlotte le pregunto, y luego se dio cuenta que a causa de sus reflexiones había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

"Lo siento, me perdí por un momento," dijo, arrugando la cara hacia arriba en forma de disculpa. Sebastian, se dio cuenta, parecía un poco colorado y lo miraba con extrañeza lo que le hizo preguntarse que era lo que se había perdido.

"Pregunte si piensas que lo tendrás en forma para la boda, y cuando mi sarcástico hijo me dijo que tu no hacías milagros le pregunte si él pensaba que lo tendría en forma al menos para vuestra boda."

Ella tenia una sonrisa de burla en su cara, porque por supuesto esta era la clase de cosas con las que las madres molestaban a sus hijos con sus novios o novias. Y esa era la señal que tenia Kurt para ruborizarse y balbucear algo adorable sobre lo mucho que el y Sebastian se amaban, pero que aun eran demasiado _jóvenes_, y luego Charlotte los abrazaría fuertemente y les contaría que ella y Greg se conocieron a los 18 así que ¿quien sabe?. Luego el y Sebastian se escabullirían para acurrucarse y bromear sobre el tema, porque ambos estarían demasiado avergonzados como para admitir que lo habían pensado, hasta que eventualmente se encontrarían planeando sobre colores y esmóquines y el pastel riendo entre besos. Kurt sabia de eso, porque era exactamente lo que Blaine y el habían hecho la primera vez que Carole los había molestado a ellos. Él sabía esto porque lo había visto en Finn y Rachel (aunque había que admitir que ellos se tomaron un poco extremo el tema de la boda).

Pero el y Sebastian _no eran_ novios, y la verdad era que Kurt ya no pensaba en una boda, y ni siquiera en sus mas locos sueños se hubiera imaginado casándose con Sebastian. Así que sabia lo que tenia que hacer, sabia como _fingir_ lo que tenia que hacer, pero en vez de eso, se encontró mirando con los ojos muy abiertos al chico en cuestión, quien estaba un poco pálido, completamente mudo e incapaz de ofrecer algo sustancial como respuesta.

"¿Nos hemos perdido en los sueños de nuevo, querido?" ella pregunto amablemente, y Kurt se ruborizo, alejando los ojos Sebastian quien lo mirada fijamente y avergonzado.

"Si, algo así," murmuro.

"No te preocupes, cariño, no estoy tratando de apresurarlos. Es solo que conozco a mi hijo, y él ha andado caminando por la casa igual como andaba Olivia cuando ella y Brian empezaron a salir comenzando la Universidad, o como andaba Julián cuando el y Coo... bueno, conozco esa cara. Así que no estaría muy sorprendida si tratara de atarte, y seria muy afortunado de tenerte."

Le guiño un ojo y lo apretó en un abrazo otra vez y Kurt se sentía un poco choqueado, lo cual estaba bien porque Sebastian lucia igual. Charlotte solo rio y Kurt pensó que si no fuera porque ella es una mujer adorable quizás podría odiarla en estos momentos.

"¡Bueno! Ahora que sé que llegaron a casa a salvos," declaro, como si no los hubiera puesto en ridículo, "Creo que me iré a la cama con mi chico. Apaguen las luces de la sala de estar cuando suban."

"¡Espere!" Kurt dijo, con la voz vergonzosamente en pánico. Se dio el tiempo para respirar profundamente para poder sonar un poco mas contenido cuando volvió a hablar. "Um, ¿donde dormiré?"

Charlotte lo miro sorprendida y luego lo miro como si quisiera que Sebastian le propusiera matrimonio ahí mismo para poder quedárselo.

"Eres de lo mejor, Kurt" declaro, "Sabia que era la mejor opción para mi pequeño hijo, pero jamás espere que fueras tan tierno. ¿Sabias que ninguno de los novios o novias anteriores de mis otros hijos me habían preguntado una cosa así? Solo se escabullían en la cama con ellos, casi había olvidado que aun existía gente lo suficientemente educada como para preguntar."

"Um," Kurt dijo, porque si, él lo había preguntado por educación pero también porque necesitaba saberlo.

"Puedes subir con Seb," dijo con un guiño, "Se que no son capaces de estar lejos el uno del otro por mucho tiempo, pero gracias por preguntar."

Después de decir eso los beso a ambos en las mejillas una vez más antes de salir en su camisón, presumiblemente a la cama con su chico.

El y Sebastian quedaron de pie en la puerta del estudio, tratando de pasar torpemente en silencio, hasta que finalmente Sebastian se rio rompiendo la tensión.

"Dios, mi familia es horrible," gruño, escondiendo su rubor con las manos en la cara.

"Si, pero al menos tu familia te ama," dijo Kurt, sonriéndole de vuelta. "Y aparentemente tuuuuuuuu meeeee amaaaaaaaaas también," le canto.

Sebastian se puso aun mas rojo y le pego un manotazo en brazo juguetonamente. "No tienes permitido burlarte de las locuras que se le pasan a mi mama por la cabeza," le advirtió, "La venganza será brutal."

"Oh, pero Sebastian, si solo hubiera sabido que tu andabas vagando por la casa luciendo como un joven enamorado," le canto de nuevo, riendo ante lo absurdo de eso y viendo lo mucho que ha Sebastian lo alteraba el asunto. "Probablemente andas suspirando y tocando canciones de amor y planeando nuestra boda en tu diario secreto porque meeeee amaaaaaaaaaas."

"Sabias que le iba a preguntar a mi papa si podíamos tomar el Aston Martin para volver a Lima mañana, pero ahora que lo pienso mejor tendrás que conformarte con el Mustang," dijo Sebastian con una tonta sonrisa de falsa disculpa.

"¡No, espera, me retracto!" Kurt se apresuró en corregir, "Tú no me amas, tú me odias y prometo jamás molestarte con las cosas que tu loca madre diga si me dejas manejar ese auto solo una vez."

"De ninguna manera, perdiste tu oportunidad," Sebastian se burlo de él, "Tienes suerte que te dejare dormir en mi cama y no en el suelo."

Kurt abrió su boca para burlarse de nuevo, pero se distrajo ante la visión de ambos acurrucados en la gran cama de Sebastian juntos y perdió la idea y el habla por tanto tiempo que Sebastian ya estaba alejándose de él.

Apagaron las luces de la sala de estar y subieron las escaleras en silencio, con Kurt caminado un paso más atrás de Sebastian. Se sentía como un niño otra vez, yendo a su primera pijamada en la casa de un extraño, pero también como un joven de 18 años quien esta a punto de pasar la noche con su novio falso en la cual era una casa familiar, hasta que las luces se apagaron.

Es extraño como lugares se vuelven diferentes en la oscuridad, como un pasillo por el cual a caminado un millón (o cuatro) veces parece ser mas largo, como las puertas de cada lado mientras pasan por ellas parecen tener dentro cosas distintas a baños o armarios o salas de música que sabe que tienen. Cuando alcanzaron la habitación de Sebastian, Kurt no estaba seguro si estaba más temeroso de que uno de sus más salvajes pesadillas apareciera o simplemente la habitación de Sebastian, la misma habitación que Kurt ocupaba en su mente cuando necesitaba un escape.

Era la misma habitación, solo que mas hermosa de lo que Kurt la recordaba, pero también estaba diferente en la oscuridad. Las cortinas de la ventana estaban de par en par dejando entrar la tenue luz de la media luna, haciendo que todo luciera mas plateado en vez de dorado como la vez pasada. La cama seguía de blanco, con la parte superior abierta hasta la mitad del colchón. Golpeo a Kurt saber que Sebastian debió haberla dejado así cuando se levanto en la mañana, y que cuando vayan a la cama hoy y se metan en esas sabanas serán las mismas en las cuales Sebastian ha dormido. Kurt no sabia porque la idea de eso hacia que su estomago revoloteara nervioso pero lo hacia.

Kurt espero que Sebastian encendiera las luces del techo pero en vez de eso camino alrededor de la cama y encendió la lámpara de noche haciendo que la habitación se bañara en una suave luz.

"¿Quieres ducharte antes de ir a la cama?" Sebastian le pregunto en voz baja, volviéndose para mirarlo a través del ancho colchón, sintiéndolo como si estuviera a millas de distancia y a la vez demasiado cerca.

La pregunta le recordó la primera noche que el y Blaine estuvieron juntos. Como habían corrido desde el auditorio, riéndose llenos de emoción y deseo, para tropezar dentro de la habitación de Blaine en una casa vacía, besándose y presionándose uno contra el otro por casi una hora, solo con suaves labios y caricias de sus dedos y susurros de promesas y deseos, hasta que empezaron a tocarse realmente y Blaine tímidamente se alejó y pregunto, "¿Te quieres duchar, primero?"

En cambio habían terminado duchándose tímidamente juntos, lavando el sudor y el maquillaje de la ultima presentación junto con las ultimas vacilaciones y disculpas.

Kurt no estaba seguro porque su mente estaba haciendo esa conexión, sentía que se estaba pasando de la raya, aunque sea si es por conectar a Sebastian con el recuerdo o el recuerdo con Sebastian.

"Si," decidió, sacudiéndose los extraños pensamientos y sentimientos que su mente cansada le estaba brindando, "En realidad eso seria genial."

"Puedes usar la ducha aquí," Sebastian le dijo, señalando una puerta situada al fondo de la pared la cual Kurt había asumido era un closet, "Te dejare algo de ropa en la cama para después. Yo usare el baño principal, y tocare antes de entrar."

Kurt se sintió un poco conmovido de que Sebastian estuviera anticipando sus preocupaciones, y estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por hacer sentir a Kurt cómodo. Por supuesto Sebastian arruino el momento guiñándole un ojo y añadiendo, "No queremos despertar a todos con tus gritos, de niña si alcanzo a verte un tobillo o algo así."

"¿Tengo que recordarte que viste mucho mas que un tobillo hace solo un par de semanas atrás?" Kurt le dijo con altivez.

"Oh no, tengo esa imagen muy bien guardada," Sebastian lo miro con malicia, golpeando ligeramente un dedo un su cien, y Kurt se dio cuenta que había sido un estúpido con haber tocado ese tema poco antes de irse a la cama.

Antes de que Sebastian pudiera pensar en algo más que decir para mortificarlo o molestarlo, Kurt se giro rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el baño. Sebastian se rio detrás de él, pero no hizo mas comentarios.

"Las toallas están bajo el lavadero," le grito, "Te dejare un pijama o algo así en la cama. Voy a buscar mis cosas y me voy."

"¡Gracias!," Kurt le grito y se deslizo dentro del cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Cuando se dio el tiempo de encender la luz y mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que no estaba completamente equivocado al pensar que la puerta daba a un closet. En realidad estaba de pie en lo que parecía una entrada, la puerta a su izquierda daba a un armario gigante y la puerta de enfrente estaba semi abierta mostrando azulejos blancos. Era una mezcla interesante, y Kurt se dio cuenta que le gustaba - aunque tendría que ver por si mismo que tan rápido el vapor se esparcía antes de organizar su propia ropa en el closet, porque jamás querría que se dañaran a causa de la humedad.

Y esta pensando en acarrear su propia ropa en el closet de Sebastian como si no hubiera sido ya demasiado haber tenido ese primer pensamiento _'quiero vivir aquí'_. Definitivamente es momento de dejar de pensar y empezar a ducharse, mientras más rápido termine mas rápido podrá ir a dormir y sacarse todo el ejercicio del cuerpo y la extrañeza que siente.

El baño es pequeño pero lindo, una ducha de vidrio larga, la cual pronto se dio cuenta que era muy agradable, ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación con la otra mitad ocupada por un lavado y un inodoro. El vanitor era pequeño, y Kurt tuvo que contener sus pensamientos porque ya estaba imaginando el lugar donde todos sus productor irían si este fuera su baño.

El agua se sentía bien, cálida y cercana ardiendo intensamente, trabajando contra sus músculos después de la clase de baile y haber dormido en el auto. Seco de su cuerpo el sudor y la frustración del día, y Kurt encontró una grata sorpresa al encontrar el shampoo de Sebastian, su acondicionador y su gel de baño que eran de alta calidad con esencias relajantes en lugar de los productos axe que la mayoría de los chicos que conocía utilizaba en grandes cantidades. El, por supuesto, no pensaba en eso, mientras salía de la ducha, haciendo parecer todo neblinoso y como un sueño, mientras olía como Sebastian a primera hora de la mañana.

Como había dicho Sebastian, había una pila de ropa en su cama, pantalones de pijama celestes de algodón y la camiseta gris de Kurt que Sebastian había usado la noche anterior que habían pasado juntos. Incluso había un par de bóxer, lo que hizo a Kurt vacilar hasta que vio que tenían una etiqueta sobre ellos.

_No te preocupes princesa, no son míos, (o de Julián, aunque él estuvo dispuesto a ofrecer unos). Mama es tan loca que siempre tiene ropa interior extra por si las visitas lo necesitan. Tenemos un closet lleno de esas cosas, te lo probare si no me crees._

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, porque no le sorprende ni un poco saber que Charlotte tenía un closet lleno para las visitas.

Se vistió rápidamente, con unos pantalones que era muy largos y una camiseta que olía a la casa de Sebastian y a su detergente en vez de a la de él lo que era un poco extraño, a la espera de Sebastian. Se enfrento a la cama, inseguro de cual era el protocolo en esta situación. ¿Debería meterse? ¿O sentarse en la orilla? ¿Quedarse parado y esperar que Sebastian le diera el permiso?

Prefirió pretender que estaba observando la habitación en lugar de hacer frente a la situación. Para cuando Sebastian regreso, Kurt se había quedado atrapado en las fotografías de paisajes urbanos en blanco y negro hasta que dejo de pretender que estaba observando cuando en realidad lo estaba haciendo.

Un Sebastian recién duchado se veía un poco mas joven, Kurt pensó, más vulnerable y más simple, con cabello húmedo y desordenado sobre su frente y orejas. Sin embargo Kurt se sorprendió un poco al ver que Sebastian no estaba en pijamas sino que estaba completamente vestido. Y no iba casual, iba vestido apropiadamente para un club, y mucho mas avanzado que como lo había visto vestido en Scandals.

"¿Siempre duermes en esa, ah, interesante ropa?" Kurt pregunto, levantando una ceja en una mezcla de pregunta y juicio.

Sebastian miro su vestimenta y sonrió, aunque Kurt hubiera jurado que podía ver un poco de vacilación y culpa en sus ojos antes de cambiarla a una expresión arrogante.

"En realidad uso_ menos_ cantidad de ropa para dormir," Sebastian sonrió, caminando hacia el espejo frente a su armario para arreglar su cabello, "_Nada de ropa_, para ser exactos."

"¿Ósea que es especial para mi?¿huh?" Kurt pregunto. Estaba tratando de parecer juguetón aunque en el fondo sabia para donde iba todo esto.

"No, esto es para el chico guapo que me vendrá a buscar en veinte minutos," Sebastian lo corrigió, sin mirar el reflejo de los ojos de Kurt en el espejo. "Yo, um, me llego un mensaje de texto mientras estaba en la ducha, espero no te moleste."

¿Que se supone que Kurt tendría que decir a eso? Porque a él no le debería importar, incluso si son amigos. Había visto a Mercedes y Rachel arrancarse de sus pijamadas para ver a sus chicos muchas veces como para saber que tu siempre cubres a tus amigos y no te quejas cuando te dejan solo (a menos que sea tu cumpleaños o algo así). Pero a él le molestaba, y no quería que le molestara, así que lo que dijo fue, "¿Que es lo que tengo que decir si alguien toca a vernos?"

Sebastian lo miro, y Kurt observo como esos ojos se deslizaban sobre el una vez, dos veces, casi por voluntad propia, pero luego Sebastian estaba sonriendo otra vez.

"No lo se, gimes o algo así. Eso debería asustarlos hasta la mañana."

"No, si es Julián," Kurt murmuro, y el rostro de Sebastian se ensombreció en una ligera mueca.

"Bueno solo le dices a Julián que se marche si es lo suficiente estúpido como para venir a tocar,"

"Como sea," Kurt dijo, agitando una mano a la espera que una llamarada de celos a causa de su hermano se encendiera a Sebastian, "¿Volverás antes del amanecer, cierto?"

Sebastian se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. "Quizás."

"¿Y que se supone que hare si no llegas? ¿Esconderme aquí todo el día y alejar a la gente cuando vengan a vernos?"

"No, solo baja a tomar desayuno y diles que me dejaste agotado o algo así. Apuesto que Olivia te llevara a casa si estas demasiado ansioso por irte antes de que yo llegue."

"Oh claro, seguro que van a creer que tuvimos tanto sexo que eres incapaz de moverte. Excelente plan."

"No seria la primera vez que me pasa," dijo Sebastian, dándole un guiño a Kurt.

"Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabias?" Kurt dijo malhumorado y frustrado y odiando sentirse de esa manera. "No puedo creer que me abandonaras en tu casa con tu familia en medio de la noche para irte a follar con un tipo en un bar de mala muerte."

"Espero que sea solo de muerte," Sebastian lo interrumpió, sonriendo cuando Kurt giro los ojos, como si fuera un gran chiste, "Mira, te prometo que si de dan cuenta, aun así te pagare ¿ok? Problema resuelto. Ahora puedes dormir sin preocupaciones en tu pequeña cabecita."

Kurt quería decirle que no era solo por eso que estaba preocupado, porque no podía dejar de preocuparse por Sebastian que saldría por toda la noche a hacer cosas irresponsables cuando nadie sabe donde esta. Porque Sebastian iría sin importar nada, y ya habían admitido que eran amigos, así que no iba a arruinarlo regañando.

"Esta bien, pero te digo que no hay manera de que tu familia crea que tuvimos tanto sexo que necesites dormir todo el día."

Sebastian lo considero por un largo minuto, sus ojos hicieron un involuntario recorrido por el cuerpo de Kurt haciéndolo temblar.

"Ven aquí," dijo eventualmente. Cuando Kurt no se movió giro los ojos, dando un paso adelante para encontrarse con el a medio camino de la cama.

"Te dije que vinieras. No muerdo," sonrió un poco de nuevo, antes de añadir, "Bueno, no mucho."

Lo cual probablemente debió haber sido una clase de pista para que Kurt se mantuviera alejado, pero sus pies ya se estaban moviendo acortando la distancia aun mas. Cuando llego a su alcance, Sebastian se estiro y avanzo el resto del camino por lo que quedaron casi pecho con pecho. Si Kurt mirara hacia arriba sus labios estarían cepillando la mandíbula de Sebastian.

"¿Que...?" Kurt empezó a preguntar, pero se perdió en sus palabras cuando Sebastian lo miro y se lamio los labios.

"Me voy a asegurar que ellos crean cualquier historia que les cuentes," dijo, con la voz suave y un poco ronca.

"¿Como?" Kurt pregunto, sin poder evitar sonar un poco sin aliento.

"Ladea tu cabeza," Sebastian le señalo. Kurt lo hizo, solo una fracción, pero Sebastian lo alcanzo y lo tomo de su cabello para ladearlo aun mas.

"No de esa manera."

La cabeza de Kurt estaba inclinada hacia un lado, exponiendo su cuello en una línea pálida, y por un minuto tuvo miedo de que Sebastian fuera capaz de leer su nerviosismo a través del incremento en el pulso de su sangre a través de la yugular. Aunque Sebastian no le estaba poniendo atención a eso, sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro de Kurt. Se lamio sus labios de nuevo.

"Si tu... si es demasiado me dices y yo paro."

Kurt quería preguntar_ '¿si es demasiado **que?'**_ pero en cambio solo asintió con la cabeza, tratando de no hiperventilar cuando Sebastian bajo su boca hacia su cuello.

Al principio no fue mas que un gentil roce, sus labios húmedos sobre la delicada piel del cuello y la clavícula de Kurt, sintiendo la piel de gallina en todo su cuerpo. Aunque pronto, Sebastian escogió un lugar - lo bastante alto como para ser visible aun con una camisa con cuello y empezó a chupar.

Su boca sellada sobre el lugar, succionando con mayor y menor presión una y otra vez sobre la piel. Cuando los dientes rozaron suavemente la ahora delicada carne, Kurt se quejo un poco, acercándose medio paso antes de poder detenerse. A Sebastian no pareció importarle, mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de la espalda de Kurt y colocándolo mas cerca de el hasta terminar presionados el uno contra el otro.

El nuevo ángulo dejo a Sebastian succionar mas piel en su boca, y Kurt - quien conseguía moretones con facilidad - sabia que la marca se pondría morada pronto si Sebastian no paraba. Lo que probablemente significaba que tendría que hacerlo parar pronto, pero cada mordisco y succión le enviaba chispas a su columna vertebral que lo tenían cautivo, expuesto y un poco drogado con la sensación.

Finalmente Sebastian se detuvo, alejándose casi a regañadientes de una marca que seguramente era impresionante, pasando su lengua por ella antes de alejarse completamente. Sus labios estaban húmedos y un poco hinchados, y Kurt no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolos, especialmente cuando la lengua de Sebastian se arrastró sobre su labio inferior recogiendo los resto del sabor de su piel.

Kurt estaba seguro que sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos, que sus mejillas estaban rosadas y que estaba respirando rápidamente, pero los ojos de Sebastian estaban apagados y oscuros, así que estaba bien. Él no estaba solo en esta extraña necesidad.

Levanto una mano para rosar delicadamente con los dedos la piel maltratada y húmeda, y los ojos de Sebastian siguieron el movimiento de sus dedos con una mirada placentera. Kurt se estremeció un poco mientras el trazaba líneas sobre el enorme chupetón, sintiendo como pequeñas chispas lo atravesaban ante cada pequeña presión.

"Eso ayudara a convencerlos," Sebastian dijo un minuto mas tarde, con la voz un poco quebrada.

Le tomo a Kurt unos completos 30 segundos recordar de que hablaba, pero cuando lo hizo cualquier sensación de intimidad desapareció.

Por supuesto, esta era una prueba para que la familia de Sebastian pensara que habían tenido sexo. Porque Sebastian estaba a punto de arrancarse y tener sexo de verdad, y Kurt iba a tener que seguir con esta estúpida mentira mañana. Presiono fuerte su chupetón, dándose cuenta que ahora dolía desagradablemente.

"Claro," dijo, agradecido que su voz sonara menos afectada que la de Sebastian, "Buena idea."

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y miro hacia sus pies y Kurt nunca lo había visto tan nervioso antes.

"¿Quieres que te haga uno?" ofreció sus pensarlo, "Para cuando finalmente bajes mañana"

Los ojos de Sebastian se levantaron rápidamente, y miro sorprendido ante la oferta. Su boca se abrió para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar, y su rostro volvió a posar esa familiar sonrisa mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"No, estoy seguro que podre conseguir los míos por mi cuenta bebe."

Kurt asintió brevemente, recordando que era solo una ofrecimiento por el trato que tenían y si él no quería que le correspondiera entonces era menos trabajo para el.

"Ok, entonces deberías irte si no quieres llegar tarde para tu cita."

Por la forma de burla con la que dijo 'cita' que bien podría haber usado comillas con los dedos, pero Sebastian no parecía engreído o a la defensiva, mas bien parecía sentirse un poco perdido.

"Si, por supuesto."

Como sea que se estuviera sintiendo, Sebastian se apresuró en colocarse los zapatos, terminar de arreglar su cabello y abrir completamente la ventana.

"¿no, la puerta?"

"No, esto es mas rápido y mas discreto," dijo Sebastian, "Desde aquí llego al techo del comedor, y ninguna de las ventanas de las habitaciones da a esta parte del patio, así que estará vacío."

"Bueno, entonces, que te diviertas, supongo," Kurt dijo fríamente, y le dio la espalda para subirse a la cama de Sebastian sin vacilación. Supongo que cuando tu novio falso te abandona para ir a dormir con alguien mas, todos los tabúes sobre quien entra a la cama primero ya no importan.

Aunque Sebastian seguía vacilando, una pierna salió desde la ventana mientras observaba a Kurt meterse en la cama, con la espalda contra sus almohadas y las piernas abrigadas con sus arrugadas sabanas.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Kurt pregunto.

"Solo me estaba asegurando que no tuvieras nada mas que decir, princesa," Sebastian dijo, "ya sabes, algo como cuídate o algo así."

Kurt de repente se dio cuenta que Sebastian quería que lo dijera, él quería que Kurt le dijera que se cuidara. Él quería que Kurt se preocupara, y Kurt se pregunto porque Sebastian querría esa clase de atención teniendo a toda una familia que se preocupaba por el. Se coló en la armadura de Kurt y sintió una calidez en su corazón, y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara cálida y suave.

"Cuídate, Sebastian, por favor," susurro, y Sebastian sonrió de nuevo, como si nunca hubiese necesitado escuchar eso.

"Como siempre, bebe," dijo, acariciando su bolsillo donde Kurt asumió llevaba un condón.

Kurt giro los ojos, porque ambos sabían que no solo se refería a eso. Se quedaron mirando sonriendo como idiotas por un rato, y a Kurt no le importo.

Luego Sebastian guiño una vez mas y salió por la ventana, cayendo con un golpe suave que a Kurt casi lo deja sin aliento.

Se quedo ahí con la débil luz de la habitación, imaginando que podía escuchar a Sebastian avanzando a través del pasto. Después de unos minutos pensó que debería ir a cerrar la ventana, pero la cálida brisa de la noche era realmente relajante y tenia ese olor a verano que Kurt tanto amaba. Así que solo se inclino a apagar la lámpara, acurrucándose en las almohadas que olían al chico por el cual se estaba empezando a preocupar mas de lo que esperaba.

* * *

En algún punto debe haberse quedado dormido porque se sobresalto al pasar de un extraño sueño en donde Finn le enseñaba a hacer malabares a el ruido de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo.

Cuando se sentó, se sintió inmediatamente desorientado, la cama extraña y la desconocida habitación lo tenían despistado hasta que recordó donde estaba. Lo cual fue justo en el momento en que un gemido en el suelo bajo la ventana le recordó que no estaba solo.

Encendió la lamparita de noche y se deslizo en el borde de la cama parpadeando ante la repentina luz hacia Sebastian, quien estaba extendido sobre el suelo, con una mezcla entre sonrisa y mueca en su cara, claramente borracho y... ¿brillante?

"¿Sebastian?" Kurt susurro, obviamente mas consiente que Sebastian (quien aparentemente había saltado a la habitación desde la ventana) aun estaba oscuro lo que quería decir que la familia Smythe estaba durmiendo y realmente no había necesidad de que se despertaran con esta escena.

"¡Kurt!" Sebastian dijo, sonriendo sinceramente con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos mientras parpadeaba. Se quedo mirando fijamente a Kurt de arriba a abajo y sonriendo desde su posición en el suelo. "¡Aquí estas!"

"Um, ¿si? Me dejaste aquí hace... 4 horas," Kurt dijo, mirando al reloj y percatándose que eran poco después de las 3 de la madrugada.

"Pero te quedaste," Sebastian tarareo feliz, "Te quedaste aquí en mi cama y no te fuiste."

"Sebastian, estas ebrio y lo que dices no tiene sentido," Kurt lo regaño, saliendo del abrigo de la cama para ayudar a Sebastian a ponerse de pie.

Sebastian se rio cuando Kurt lo tiro de sus brazos, y eventualmente Kurt se rindió y soltó los brazos de Sebastian los cuales cayeron a su lado. Miro hacia sus manos quienes estaban ahora cubiertas de purpurina, y se pregunto si de verdad quería preguntar donde Sebastian había estado esta noche.

"No creí que volverías esta noche," Kurt dijo en cambio, arrodillándose para intentar levantar a Sebastian por sus hombros.

Esta vez Sebastian se movió un poco mas a gusto, dejando que Kurt lo jalara hasta que estuviera sentado, aunque estaba inclinado fuertemente contra su pecho. Cuando acaricio con su nariz el cuello de Kurt, sobre la marca que le había dejado horas atrás, Kurt lucho contra el escalofrió que lo atravesó.

"No iba," Sebastian confirmo. "Iba a estar fuera, hasta que tu te fueras."

"Entonces, ¿porque no lo hiciste?" Kurt pregunto. Un momento después dejo caer la mano que había estado acariciando la espalda de Sebastian sin su permiso.

Sebastian se quejo ante la perdida de contacto e intento acurrucarse mas cerca.

"No funciono," murmuro, sonando triste y abatido.

"¿Que? ¿Estar afuera?"

"Estar lejos."

Kurt no estaba seguro que decir, o que hacer con la sensación en su estomago ante esas palabras.

"¿Oh?" se las arreglo para preguntar, con la voz un poco estrangulada.

"Mmmhmmm. Nadie ahí eras tu."

No estaba teniendo sentido otra vez, y la cabeza de Kurt estaba un poco mareada y aun estaba tratando de despertar y Sebastian olía a tequila, sudor y la colonia de otras personas, pero bajo eso Kurt aun podía distinguir su shampoo y el cálido aroma que era solo de _Sebastian_. Sintió la urgencia de enterrar su nariz contra el pelo de Sebastian para oler mas.

"Por supuesto que nadie era yo," se las arreglo para decir, "Yo estaba aquí. Donde tu me dejaste."

Sebastian tarareo y lo acaricio con su nariz otra vez, y de repente Kurt supo que necesitaba urgentemente moverse antes de que esa sensación volviera a caer sobre el.

"Vamos, levántate. Necesitamos sacarte ese brillo."

"No me quiero levantar, quiero quedarme aquí," Sebastian se quejo, pero sin embargo permitió que Kurt lo levantara.

Caminaron hacia el baño, y Kurt pensó en decirle a Sebastian que se duchara de nuevo, pero honestamente no estaba seguro si confiaba en que Sebastian estuviera lo suficientemente sobrio como para hacerlo sin lastimarse, y claramente él no se iba a ofrecer como voluntario para quedarse mientras eso sucede.

"Siéntate," le dijo en cambio, dirigiendo a Sebastian hacia la tapa cerrada del inodoro.

Hurgo bajo el fregadero hasta que encontró una toalla de mano al lado de las toallas de ducha, y la mojo con agua tibia antes de volver para intentar limpiar a Sebastian.

El chico se movia involuntariamente bajo su dirección, con los músculos relajados mientras giraba la cabeza y levantaba sus brazos, dejando a Kurt sacar la mayoría del brillo y el sudor de su piel. Kurt vacilo por un momento ante una mancha de brillo que caía hacia el cuello de su camisa, pero luego se regaño por ser tan delicado y tiro de la camisa también.

"Sácatela."

Sebastian lo intento y se enredo en el proceso, así que eventualmente Kurt tuvo que ayudarle a sacársela de la cabeza. El brillo no estaba tan metido en pecho, lo cual fue agradable para Kurt porque si Sebastian se había desnudado en el club no quería imaginar en que otros horribles lugares tenia purpurina.

Enjuago y volvió a humedecer la toalla para deslizarla sobre el ultimo rastro de brillo a lo largo de la clavícula de Sebastian, y luego respiro profundamente, y limpio el resto de su pecho expuesto también, porque Sebastian obviamente aun estaba sudado y cubierto con el olor del club y con el olor del hombre con el que estuvo bailando - o quizás mas que bailando. Sebastian tarareo otra vez, con un placentero sonido que vino de la parte de atrás de su garganta, cuando Kurt paso la tela sobre su piel suavemente.

"Tu eres lindo conmigo," murmuro, con los ojos aun cerrados y la cabeza caída hacia atrás. La mano de Kurt se quedo quieta por un momento antes de reanudar su tarea.

"Por supuesto que lo soy. Somos amigos ¿recuerdas?"

La cara de Sebastian se arrugo con tristeza por un segundo, y Kurt giro los ojos, porque seria como su suerte si el Sebastian ebrio decide de repente que ya no son amigos.

"Ni siquiera te gusto," Sebastian murmuro, dejando abrir sus ojos lentamente para mirar a Kurt acusatoriamente.

Kurt doblo la toalla para obtener un lado limpio y pasarlo gentilmente a través de la cara de Sebastian una vez mas mientras lo miraba.

"Eso no es verdad y lo sabes," Kurt lo amonesto amablemente.

"Es verdad," Sebastian reclamo, pero Kurt no estaba ebrio así que no estaba dispuesto a participar es ese tonto juego infantil, del si y no.

"Vamos, momento de ir a la cama," dijo en cambio y ayudo a Sebastian a ponerse de pie.

Coloco al chico contra la pared de la sala entre las habitaciones mientras buscaba en el closet un par de pantalones de pijama.

"Aquí," dijo, empujándolo hacia afuera, "ponte estos."

Sebastian inmediatamente empezó a quitarse los pantalones y Kurt se giro pero no sin antes darse cuenta del ceño fruncido de Sebastian ante su movimiento.

Espero hasta que no escucho ningún sonido detrás de él y se giro, felizmente para él, Sebastian había logrado ponerse los pantalones por su cuenta. Aunque estaba mirando fijamente a Kurt de nuevo.

"¿Que hice ahora?" Kurt se burlo, guiando a Sebastian hacia el dormitorio y la cama.

"Ni siquiera quieres mirarme," Sebastian hizo pucheros, incluso mientras se metía bajo las sabanas. Inmediatamente robo el lado de la cama donde Kurt había estado durmiendo, y se acurruco en las almohadas.

"Te estoy mirando ahora," Kurt dijo, apagando la luz, así la habitación solo quedo iluminada por la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana.

"No, quiero decir que tu no me quieres ver desnudo."

Kurt se rio un poco, pero luego se dio cuenta que Sebastian estaba haciendo un sonido gruñón.

"No tienes que ver a alguien desnudo para ser su amigo, tonto," dijo cariñosamente.

Rodeo la cama y se metió por el otro lado, colocándose de lado para poder seguir viendo a Sebastian a su lado.

"Pero, ¿porque no quieres?" Sebastian se quejo, "Me veo bien desnudo, te gustaría."

"Me gustas ahora," Kurt le aseguro.

"Porque somos amigos." Sebastian dijo, haciendo una afirmación en vez de una pregunta.

"Si, porque somos amigos," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, sin entender cual era la conexión en todo esto. "¿No tienes amigos a los cuales no quieres ver desnudos?"

"No."

Respondió tan fácilmente, como si ni siquiera lo hubiera pensado, y eso le dolió a Kurt un poco.

"Bueno, ahora conseguiste uno," dijo, extendiendo una mano para colocarla sobre el brazo de Sebastian.

"Conseguí uno que no quiero," Sebastian murmuro, y se quedo mirando a Kurt de una manera que Kurt no comprendía, así que no dijo nada, solo siguió acariciando el brazo tiernamente sin detenerse.

Por unos minutos estuvo callado, y la noche estaba pesada y cálida. Kurt pensó que Sebastian se había quedado dormido cuando murmuro de nuevo, suavemente contra la presión de la oscuridad.

"Tu no estabas ahí."

"Shh," Kurt lo hizo callar, acariciando su cabello en cambio intentando hacerlo dormir.

"Te seguía buscando pero tu no estabas ahí."

"Eso es porque estoy aquí," Kurt murmuro de vuelta, sin pensar en las reflexiones sin sentido de la mente ebria de Sebastian, solo queriendo calmarlo así ambos ser capaces de dormir un poco mas.

Sebastian pestañeo y abrió los ojos una vez mas para mirar a Kurt, antes de volver a hundirse en la almohada con un suspiro entregándose a las caricias de Kurt.

"¿De verdad?" pregunto calmadamente, con la voz finalmente somnolienta.

"Si," Kurt respondió en un susurro, "Estoy aquí, así que puedes dejar de buscar."

"Okay," Sebastian murmuro, soltando un profundo suspiro y hundiéndose aun mas en la almohada, "Te tomare la palabra."

"Duerme Sebastian," Kurt insistió gentilmente.

Cuando la respiración del chico se convirtió por completo en un caída y subida suave Kurt añadió, "Dulces sueños."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: **_Que tengan un lindo Domingo, actualizare lo antes posible, gracias por los reviews ;). Nos leemos pronto._

_**xoxo**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

En la luz gris del alba, no mucho mas tarde, Kurt se revolvió cuando la cama se movió bajo el. Pestañeo abriendo los ojos somnolientos, enfocando la mirada sobre Sebastian quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lo estaba observando.

"¿Sebastian?" murmuro, su cuerpo se rehusaba a renunciar por completo a la influencia del sueño después de solo un par de horas de descanso.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Sebastian, antes que su expresión tranquila volviera a un modo contemplativo.

"Vuelve a dormir Kurt."

"Okay," Kurt murmuro fácilmente, sus parpados se cerraron a medida que perdía la batalla contra el sueño. "Tu también," dijo a través de un bostezo.

"Claro," Sebastian añadió calmadamente, "Yo también."

Kurt logro un pestañeo mas, para ver si Sebastian estaba durmiendo otra vez. Sebastian estaba observándolo, con esos ojos verde claros con débiles rayos de luz.

"Bastian," le advirtió, aunque le salió mas confuso y suave de lo que pretendía. Sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, todo el cansancio del día y la noche interrumpida cayo sobre el. Pudo sentir el fantasma de un roce contra su mejilla, acariciándolo hacia su cabello, pero estaba demasiado ido como para estar seguro.

"Duerme, Kurt," Sebastian susurro y él lo hizo.

* * *

Cuando Kurt despertó de nuevo, estaba solo.

Aun era bastante temprano, Kurt estaba seguro, porque la habitación aun no estaba completamente cálida a pesar de que la ventana estaba como la había dejado, completamente abierta a la brisa del verano. El sol caía sobra la alfombra y la cama con esa cualidad del sol de la mañana, un poco más brillante, más fresco, más lleno de promesa.

Pasó una mano por el otro lado de la cama y encontró las sabanas frescas al tacto, y honestamente si no fuera por un rastro de purpurina sobre la funda de la almohada, Kurt hubiera pensado que la noche anterior había sido un sueño. De hecho aun sentía como si hubiera sido un sueño bajo la luz del sol, la repentina llegada de un duendecillo lleno de polvo de hadas a través de la ventana, la extraña conversación que parecía decir mucho y a la vez poco, y el despertarse mas tarde para encontrarse con Sebastian ahí, observándolo. Se sentía difuso en su mente.

Durante unos minutos se dejo solo estar recostado sobre la cama. No estaba seguro donde Sebastian había ido, pero lo más probable era que había ido por un vaso de agua y aspirinas, o haya ido a ducharse o algo así. Además la cama era demasiado cómoda como para levantarse.

Siempre había sabido que su cama era demasiado lujosa para un adolescente, con la altura del colchón, la calidad de las sabanas y las almohadas 100% de plumas, pero la cama de Sebastian era ridícula.

Estuvo de acuerdo con permitir que su cuerpo despertara lentamente, relajado y perezoso bajo la luz del sol, pero finalmente se hizo claro que Sebastian no iba a volver. Eso y el hecho que al girar su cara contra la almohada de al lado se dio cuenta que olía a Sebastian y el combinado, fue suficiente para poner a Kurt nervioso y se levanto.

Sebastian no estaba en el baño, y Kurt estuvo tentado de saltar a la ducha y quitarse el rostro adormilado. Sin embargo se distrajo con su propio reflejo, especialmente con la imagen de una gran contusión cubriendo su cuello donde Sebastian lo había marcado la noche anterior. Kurt vio su propio rostro inundado de calor a través del espejo, pero no pudo evitar recorrerlo a través de todo su contorno.

Cuando trazo los dedos sobre el casi pudo sentir el fantasma de la presión de labios y lengua, y le envió una corriente a través de su columna vertebrar que no pudo ignorar. Ese momento mas que nada lo hizo alejarse de la imagen (dios, con un chupetón no lucia adormilado, parecía que acababa de follar).

Así que decidió saltarse la ducha porque, aunque fuera vergonzoso admitirlo, no estaba seguro si podía manejar estar desnudo y húmedo con este sentimiento que aun hormigueaba en el, sin hacer algo inapropiado en la ducha de Sebastian. Lo cual por supuesto lo hizo pensar en el hecho de que _Sebastian_ probablemente había hecho algo así de sexi (_inapropiado_, se regaño,_ no sexi_) en su ducha. Probablemente muchas mas cosas.

Así que, si, mejor se saltaba la ducha.

En vez de eso se puso los pantalones de la noche pasada, pero se quedo con la misma camiseta con la que había dormido porque la camisa del día anterior estaba tiesa a causa del sudor y el agua. Por un breve momento se entretuvo con la idea de meterse en el closet de Sebastian para buscar algo que ponerse, o buscar el armario de Charlotte con la ropa para los invitados, pero no se atrevió a ser tan audaz sin permiso. El y Sebastian se pueden haber abierto el uno con el otro, pueden ser amigos, pero no quería presionando poniendo a Sebastian incomodo. Como si la ausencia en su cama no fuera ya suficiente indicación de que probablemente ya se siente demasiado incomodo a causa del balbuceo de la noche anterior, así que Kurt se dio cuenta que podía sobrevivir con los pantalones del día anterior hasta llegar a su casa a cambiarse.

Miro su teléfono, encontrando que estaba casi muerto sin carga, pero se las arreglo para escuchar el mensaje de su papa pidiéndole que llegara a casa lo antes posible porque le faltaba gente en la tienda y Kurt podría ayudarlo. Eran solo las 9 de la mañana, así que Kurt le envió un mensaje de texto (su padre podía leerlos, pero era horrible escribiéndolos) diciendole que trataría de volver para mediodía. Eso le daría tiempo de encontrar a Sebastian para convencerlo de que deje el mal humor (a causa de la vergüenza o la resaca, por lo que sea, Kurt tenia el sentimiento de que el andaría de mal humor) y lo llevara de vuelta a Lima.

La casa estaba quieta alrededor de el mientras bajaba las escaleras, y se dio cuenta que si la casa era distinta de noche también se sentía muy diferente en la mañana. Bajando las escaleras, recorriendo pasillos silenciosos bajo la luz del sol, usando ropa de ayer y pijamas, Kurt se sentía mucho menos como un invitado y más como un residente.

El pensamiento fue más fácil de aceptar de lo que había esperado, no hubo un momento de pánico o preocupación por empezar a sentir este lugar como su hogar. Se sentía, más que nada, un poco extraño encajar aquí tan bien, cuando por tanto tiempo la vida de Sebastian fuera de su hostilidad hacia Kurt pudo haber no existido. Era en esos momentos cuando tú paras y piensas que en la vida de alguien mas eres solo un actor cruzando el escenario; cuando te das cuenta que la gente con la cual interactúas no dejan de ser, vivir, o pensar si tu no estas con ellos. Caminando lentamente por el pasillo, Kurt se sentía un poco como si estuviera caminando en las alas de la vida de Sebastian, y sin embargo no se sentía tanto como un intruso como hubiera esperado. Quizás era porque ya no era un actor secundario, el detrás de escena se estaba convirtiendo cada vez más familiar, mientras más escenas interpretaba.

En cualquier caso solo sintió un poco de vergüenza cuando se encontró con Greg y Julian quienes bebían café en la cocina, Greg estaba leyendo el periódico vestido para el día y Julian ya en su traje de baño y una camiseta suelta, extendido sobre su silla mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín.

"Buenos días," dijo Kurt, dudando por un momento en la puerta antes de poner un pie en la sala y entrar con seguridad.

"Buenos días, niño," dijo Greg amablemente. "Hay café si quieres."

Kurt tuvo que sofocar una sonrisa, porque definitivamente se había dado cuenta que había usado ese termino desde que escucho a Burt nombrarlos a él y a Finn de esa manera para el 4 de Julio. Era realmente adorable ver como alguien tenia ese sentimiento por su padre.

Julian se giro para sonreírle, pero la sonrisa rápidamente cambio a una intensidad cegadora cuando su mirada cayó en su cuello. Kurt se ruborizo, y no pudo evitar que su mano subiera y cubriera la marca con aire de culpabilidad. Julian, por supuesto, no iba a dejarlo pasar.

Kurt trato de ignorar al chico, quien se había levantado y estaba caminando hacia él, mientras el sacaba una taza y se acercaba a la cafetería. Definitivamente iba a necesitar café para esto.

"Bueno bueno bueno, ¿que tenemos aquí?" Julian le susurro, gracias a dios con la voz baja lo suficiente como para no atraer la atención de Greg desde donde el seguía sentado enfocado en el periódico que sostenía con sus manos.

"Nada," Kurt dijo, sabiendo que no seria suficiente, pero tenia que intentarlo. Aun tenía una mano ocultando su cuello, incluso mientras añadía un poco de crema y media cucharada de azúcar a su taza.

"¿De verdad? Porque no parecía como 'nada' desde donde yo estaba sentado."

Levanto su mano y tomo los dedos de Kurt para alejarlos, dejando escapar un silbido cuando lo vio de cerca.

"Demonios, dejo un numero en ti," bromeo, "Debes haberlo puesto muy caliente para que te dejara una marca así."

Julian recorrió sus dedos por la marca, presionando un poco en el centro gentilmente, y Kurt odio no poder evitar inhalar fuertemente a causa de eso, haciendo que Julian sonría más ampliamente.

"O quizás lo estaba haciendo para calentarte _a ti_."

Kurt alejo su mano de un golpe, pero no se molesto de cubrir su cuello otra vez. Ya el daño estaba hecho.

"No es de tu incumbencia que _me_ calienta," dijo con arrogancia, lo cual por supuesto sonó como un desafío para Julian. Era un chico Smythe después de todo.

"Podría hacerlo de mi incumbencia, si quisieras," Julian ofreció, acorralando a Kurt mas cerca de la encimera. "Demonios, eso haría que mi vida valiera la pena, solo tienes que decirlo."

Kurt giro los ojos, pero no tuvo que responder porque Greg lo hizo por el.

"Deja de molestar al novio de tu hermano Julian," Greg dijo secamente.

"¿Quien? ¿Yo?" Julian dijo inocentemente, retrocediendo medio paso guiñándole un ojo a Kurt.

"Solo ignóralo, Kurt," Greg dijo, mirando a Kurt, "ha sido así desde niño, siempre le han gustado mas las cosas de los demás que las propias."

"No es verdad," dijo Julian, "También me gustan mis propios juguetes."

"Bueno, Kurt no es un juguete, así que déjalo tranquilo. Tu hermano finalmente tiene a alguien que lo aguanta, no lo asustes queriendo que te aguante a ti también," Greg bromeo, en una manera que solo un padre que ama a sus niños y que sabe que ellos jamás cuestionarían eso, puede. Le dio a Kurt una exagerada mueca de cansancio y suspiro profundamente. "Deberías haber visto lo horrible que fue cuando Liv trajo a Brian oficialmente como su novio."

Kurt sonrió a eso, pensando en un estoico Brian mirando extrañado los avances de Julian. Especialmente porque no solo Brian es completamente hetero sino que se conocen desde que tenían 5 años (un hecho que Kurt supo de Olivia la primera cena juntos) y Julian no había mostrado ningún interés antes.

"Esta bien," Kurt dijo, sonriendo y haciendo un gesto con la mano como si no importara, "Julian cree que él es grande y malo, pero créeme, si tuvieras amigos como los míos, sabrías que un poco de comportamiento inadecuado es parte de la vida. Además, ya me había imaginado que tendría que enfrentar una serie de riesgos para mi salud mental cuando empecé a salir con Sebastian."

Greg se rio mientras Julian hacia pucheros, lo cual Kurt conto como otro punto a su favor en la pizarra Julian/Kurt.

"Hablando de Sebastian, ¿saben a donde a ido?" Kurt sonó tan despreocupado como pudo. Aun no estaba seguro como debería actuar, considerando que Sebastian llego a la casa y luego desapareció otra vez.

"¿No te dijo?" Greg pregunto un poco sorprendido.

"Um," Kurt se inquieto por un segundo y luego forzó una sonrisa relajada, "Estaba dormido, probablemente no quiso despertarme."

Greg pareció aceptarlo, aunque por supuesto Julian sonreía lascivamente.

"¿Porque te dejo muy cansado?"

"Porque fue considerado," Kurt lo corrigió, dejando que sus labios se inclinen en una pequeña sonrisa, "Además, él fue el primero que perdió el conocimiento anoche, así que, ¿que dices ahora? ¿Quien canso a quien?"

Técnicamente era verdad, aunque principalmente fue a causa del alcohol (y, aunque Kurt no quería pensar en eso, quizás también porque había follado antes con alguien) lo que había cansado a Sebastian. Él se había quedado dormido primero.

"Se fue hace una hora atrás," Greg lo interrumpió y Kurt se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo insinuaciones de su vida sexual en frente del padre de Sebastian. Ahora tendría que añadir 'esconderse por siempre en un agujero oscuro' a su lista de cosas que debe hacer hoy.

"¿No sabe donde fue?" Kurt pregunto, haciendo caso omiso a su sonrojo y enfocándose en preguntarse si iba a poder llegar a casa para mediodía.

"Nop," Julian le dijo, "Solo dijo que necesitaba salir y solucionar unas cosas."

"Oh,"

Kurt no estaba seguro como sentirse respecto a eso. Espero que Sebastian no hubiera tenido la necesidad de irse a causa de él. El sabia que las cosas se habían puesto un poco extrañas la noche pasada, todo desde las clases de baile, pero odiaba pensar que Sebastian no quisiera verlo o sintiera que tiene que evadir a Kurt por alguna razón. Tampoco pudo evitar sentirse un poco frustrado y enojado, que Sebastian solo lo abandonara aquí por solo dios sabe cuanto tiempo, como si Kurt no tuviera una vida a la cual volver y cosas que hacer. Además dejándolo aquí lidiando con su familia con un gran chupetón en su cuello (el cual, en retrospectiva, era realmente innecesario ya que Sebastian volvió antes de que alguien notara su ausencia). Kurt debía parecer una divertida combinación entre preocupación e indignación, porque Julian miro su rostro y empezó a reír de nuevo.

"No te preocupes por eso, quizás solo necesitaba un poco de espacio. El hace eso de vez en cuando, y estoy muy seguro que significa que el de verdad te quiere mas de lo que esperaba."

Kurt quería discutir eso, porque alguien que arranca no significa que te quiere, pero el mayor problema aquí es como va a volver a casa. Julian tenía la respuesta para eso también.

"Te puedo llevar a casa, o donde sea, si necesitas estar en algún lugar. No creo que Seb vuelva hasta un par de horas al menos."

"Gracias," Kurt dijo, aliviado por no tener que defraudar a su padre. Con toda esta confusión interna y esta falsa relación, el y su padre no han tenido la oportunidad de pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

"¿Necesitas cambiarte o...?"

"No, estoy bien," Kurt dijo, mirando su patética vestimenta con un poco de tristeza, "No era así como había planeado una pijamada."

"Así que planeas pijamadas seguido, ¿cierto?" Julian pregunto, con una mirada demasiado inocente como para no tener pensamientos malvados, "Porque amaría ser invitado a una pijamada de Kurt Hummel."

"Oh es fácil," Kurt le dijo alegremente, bebiendo lo ultimo que le quedaba de café y dejando el tazón en el lavadero, "Solo se requiere ser mi novio, mi hermano, o una chica... o Noah Puckerman," añadió después de un momento de reflexión.

"Bueno, yo soy el hermano de tu novio, eso es como dos en uno," Julian dijo, claramente complacido consigo mismo. Kurt solo giro los ojos.

"¿Estas seguro que no prefieres que yo te lleve Kurt?" Greg bromeo, "Atraparte en un auto con este por dos horas no es ventajoso para los débiles de corazón."

"De ninguna manera," Julian lo interrumpió rápidamente, como si temiera que Kurt pudiera rechazarlo. "Es momento que Kurt y yo tengamos una buena conversación."

"Oh, ¿finalmente llego el momento donde tu me dices que si le hago daño a tu hermano me mataras?" Kurt pregunto, divertido.

"No, es el momento donde te digo que si hieres a mi hermano mejor sea porque dejaste de ser capaz de negar lo mucho que me deseas."

Kurt se rio. "Bueno, supongo que estoy de acuerdo con eso."

"¿De verdad?" Julian lo miro sorprendido de haber ganado tan fácilmente.

"De verdad. Porque no voy a herir a tu hermano, así que nunca va a suceder." Kurt sonrió, y saco su lengua a Julian antes de arrancar por la cocina para evadir el golpe juguetón de Julian.

"Esta bien, chicos, los juegos afuera, por favor," Greg estuvo de acuerdo, sin siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista sonriendo hacia abajo.

"Esta bien, esta bien," dijo Julian calmando las cosas con una sonrisa, "Creo que decidí que ya no te quiero, eres muy difícil."

"Pero lo valgo," Kurt le dijo con un guiño.

"Nunca lo sabré, ¿cierto?" Julian se quejo, llevándolo fuera de la cocina hacia el salón principal.

Kurt no puedo evitar reír, lo cual llevo a Julian persiguiéndolo todo el camino hacia el garaje, intentando darle el golpe juguetón que no había podido.

* * *

La primera mitad del camino fue simple, lleno de cómodos silencios, derribando todos sus avances con frases cursis y peleando con la radio. Aunque cuando pasaron la señal que decía a 40 millas de Lima, Kurt tuvo que hacer la pregunta que había estado en su mente desde que Julian lo menciono.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Kurt pregunto vacilante, rompiendo el silencio.

Julian detuvo el golpe de batería que estaba haciendo contra el volante con las manos y le dio una mirada a Kurt preocupado sobre la montura de sus gafas.

"Claro ¿Esta todo bien?"

"Si, si, por supuesto," Kurt le aseguro rápidamente, "Solo me peguntaba, sobre lo que dijiste hace un rato. Acerca de que Sebastian a veces necesita su espacio."

"Ah, eso," Julian dijo con una mueca, "No quería... bueno realmente no quería decirlo, y por supuesto no quise preocuparte ni nada. Creo que tu encajas tan bien con nosotros que a veces olvido que no siempre has estado entre nosotros, y no conoces todos nuestros caprichitos."

Kurt estaba casi seguro que era un gran cumplido que Julian dijera que a veces olvidaba que él no era parte de su familia, y lo tomo como tal, pero espero tranquilamente a que Julian se explicara.

"ok, mira, sé que yo bromeo con que dejes a Seb por mi y todo eso, pero en realidad yo no quiero arruinar las cosas entre ustedes diciendo algo que no debería."

"Julian," Kurt suplico, "Solo quiero poder entenderlo mas, y él no es bueno en eso de compartir sus cosas."

Julian se irónicamente ante eso, pasando una mano por su cara y tirando su labio inferior por un momento como si pensara.

"¿Cuanto te ha dicho el?" Julian pregunto finalmente, "Acerca de nuestra historia, quiero decir, el y mía"

La mirada blanca de Kurt debió haber respondido por el, porque Julian se rio de nuevo pero sonó afligido.

"Mierda," murmuro, "Yo no debería hablar de nada de esto contigo, no antes de que él lo haga."

"No tienes que darme detalles," dijo Kurt presionándolo, "_Alguna cosa_, Julian, por favor."

Julian estuvo tranquilo por unos pocos minutos, mirando de vez en cuando hacia Kurt, cada vez que podía sacar los ojos de la carretera. Kurt solo espero, usando toda su paciencia para no rogar o engatusar. Finalmente Julian suspiro profundamente y golpeo su cabeza contra el reposa cabezas.

"Creo que nunca he sido bueno tomando buenas decisiones," murmuro para el mismo, antes de girarse a mirar a Kurt y luego enfocarse completamente en la carretera.

"Esta bien, te contare un poco. Pero tendrás que preguntarle por la historia completa, él se ha ganado sin duda el derecho de ser el que te lo diga y no le voy a quitar eso. Es lo menos que le debo."

"¿Que significa eso?" Kurt pregunto, "¿Que paso entre ustedes que hace que le debas algo?"

Julian ignoro sus preguntas, hablando en voz baja hasta que Kurt se cayó y lo escucho.

"Sé que probablemente has descubierto ya que tengo algo así como historia, bueno, con Cooper Anderson," comenzó, mirando hacia Kurt cuando ese asintió con la cabeza.

"Sebastian me dijo que ustedes eran amigos," Kurt dijo, y cuando Julian le dio una mirada inquisitiva admitió, "Y que los había pillado besándose, y que hubo una discusión."

"Discusión," Julian se rio ásperamente, "Supongo que esa es una manera bonita de decirlo."

Kurt se mordió el labio ante la incertidumbre, sin saber si esto era algo que Julian tampoco podía compartir. Pero Julian remplazo cualquier señal de dolor o vacilación con esa familiar sonrisa arrogante y continuo.

"Ese maldito supervisor tuvo suerte de que solo nos encontró besándonos," dijo con una sonrisa. "Cooper y yo... éramos intensos. En un montón de cosas, en el deporte en las bromas y en el sexo y - yo pensé - que también en lo de nosotros."

"Estabas enamorado," Kurt dijo, sin preguntar.

"¿Que es de verdad el amor?" Julian pregunto, desviando la afirmación. Su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco, así que Kurt lo dejo pasar.

"Lo que sea que fue, era importante para mi," Julian dijo, y su sonrisa estaba casi completamente ida, lo que lo hacia lucir en blanco mas que nada, "Y cuando... _termino_, me empecé a desmoronar. Me escondí lo mejor que pude durante años, pero no me pude establecer bien y empecé a hacer estúpidas elecciones con mi vida. Se sentía como si siempre estuviera sintiendo demasiado y a veces nada. No estoy seguro que era peor, pero ambas cosas me hicieron hacer cosas de las que me arrepiento."

"¿Lo que sucedió con Sebastian es algo de lo que te arrepientes?" Kurt pregunto en voz baja.

Julian lo miro intensamente, con el rostro marcado por duras líneas y los ojos tan tristes que respondían claramente la pregunta de Kurt sin siquiera decir una palabra.

"Lo que sucedió con Sebastian es mi mas grande arrepentimiento."

"¿No vas a decirme lo que es, cierto?" Kurt pregunto, aunque sabia muy bien cual era la respuesta.

"No," Julian estuvo de acuerdo, "Esa no es mi historia como para contarla, solo fui el villano en ella. Suficiente es decir que le hice daño - mucho - y eso lo cambio, y nunca lo pude recuperar."

"¿Pero ustedes parecen que estar bien ahora?" Kurt pregunto, esperando que dijera algo más.

"Si, bueno, esa fue como mi llamada para despertar. Intente ir a Nueva York por un tiempo, aunque me hubiera escondido con Livvie, pero ella me rechazo. Me dijo que había llegado a un punto en que estaba dañando a la familia, y que necesitaba enderezarme o alejarme de la familia antes de que los hiriera mas."

"¿Que hiciste?"

Julian resoplo otra risita. "Me fui de juerga para olvidarlo todo, duro como dos semanas, hasta que me di cuenta que Liv tenia razón. Así que me arrastre a ella, y ella me registro en eso que la gente llama 'retiro de salud mental', pero realmente es un hospital para locos. Estuve ahí por casi seis meses, fui a terapia y todo, y aprendí a lidiar con toda mi mierda."

"¿Y Sebastian?" Kurt no pudo evitar preguntar, "¿Te perdono?"

"Si, eventualmente," Julian confirmo. "Cuando salí, fui y lo encontré, estaba en Paris en ese entonces, y me disculpe y le dije que haría cualquier cosa que quisiera - incluso si estaba fuera de este mundo. Me grito, lo cual me merecía, y me gane un golpe o dos, los cuales también merecía, y luego me dijo que solo quería a su hermano de vuelta."

"Tuviste suerte," Kurt dijo. El quizás no conocía a Sebastian mucho aun, pero sabia que él no iba a perdonar fácilmente a alguien quien lo había herido tanto. No era algo fácil estos días, y sabía que incluso Sebastian era una criatura desinteresada, Julian tenía suerte de haber sido perdonado.

"Lo se," Julian dijo, y Kurt sabia lo que significaba. "Sé que tengo suerte cada día que el me mira con amor y no con odio. Y también sé que mi castigo es tener que observar como mis acciones lo cambiaron, lo cual nos lleva a lo que tu realmente quieres saber."

"¿Es ese el por qué el a veces necesita espacio y alejar a la gente?" Kurt pregunto. Se había atrapado tanto en la historia de Julian que casi se había olvidado que es lo que había preguntado al principio.

"Sip," Julian dijo.

"¿Así que el solía ser Señor Sentimientos?" Kurt pregunto sarcásticamente, "Porque no me puedo imaginar eso."

"No," Julian se rio, "Él siempre fue un idiota arrogante desde que tenia 14, pero no era tan... cerrado. No era tan cauteloso al entregar su corazón."

"Pero eso cambio, por ti"

"Si," Julian dijo con tristeza, "Creo que lo hice, y eso lo hizo ser mas como yo."

Kurt lucia confundido, y era exactamente como él se sentía, pero Julian tomo un gran respiro y lo soltó.

"Lo que le hice, lo sacudió, alejo de el la confianza que le tenia a la vida y a la gente. Quizás incluso en el amor. Le enseñe que el mundo era cruel y que podía hacerte daño."

Julian tuvo que deternerse y respirar profundamente de nuevo, y Kurt pudo ver que el honestamente seguía luchando con el papel de hacer a Sebastian la persona que es hoy. Kurt pensó sobre todas las veces en su vida que la gente lo hirió, quienes sacudieron su fe en la gente, la vida y el amor. Pensó en como, incluso con al ausencia de Blaine, aun creía en esas cosas, aunque sea con menos entusiasmo. Y pensó que lo que sea que haya pasado entre Sebastian y Julian tiene que haber dañado a Sebastian mucho más que lo que le ha pasado en la vida a Kurt.

"Yo... ok, entiendo mucho." Kurt dijo, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos, "Pero aun no estoy seguro porque él se arrancó esta mañana sin traerme a casa. O porque a veces no llama por días y luego simplemente aparece de la nada, o porque a veces se enoja y se niega a hablar conmigo de nada excepto que sean mutuos insultos."

No había querido compartir lo ultimo, quería haberlo dejado escondido, pero ya lo había soltado y quería saber, porque todo eso lo había estado molestando y claramente no iba a encontrar respuestas de Sebastian.

Julian lo miro considerando, pero respondió.

"Ok, déjame intentar explicar. Lo que tienes que entender, Kurt, es que en la manera en como crecimos, como lo hicimos, no había mucho que no pudiéramos controlar. Nada estaba lejos de nuestro alcance, y nunca nos preocupamos de que nuestros deseos no se cumplieran. No es que fuéramos mimados, aunque lo fuimos un poco, pero si queríamos algo, lo único que teníamos que hacer, era buscar una manera de conseguirlo. Cuando Liv quiso un poni para su noveno cumpleaños, ella no tuvo que pensar en como pagarlo, todo lo que tuvo que hacer era demostrar su habilidad de ser capaz de cuidar a la criatura y mis padres se lo dieron. Cuando yo quise un auto a los 16, no era problema si podría pagarlo o no, lo que importaba era que color y modelo quería y luego probarles a mis padres que era un conductor responsable. Lo que trato de decir es que, ellos no solo nos daban las cosas, sino que nos daban la manera de controlar el como y cuando obtener lo que queríamos."

"Oh-kay," Kurt dijo, tratando de entender sus palabras, "Así que nadie les dice no, ¿eso es lo que me estas diciendo?"

"Creo que es una manera fácil de decirlo," Julian se rio. "Sé que suena superficial y estúpido, pero de alguna manera empecé a creer en aplicar la misma lógica en las relaciones y la gente. Todo lo que tenia que averiguar era como hacer las cosas bien, para conseguir lo que queria. Pero la gente no funciona de esa manera."

Kurt levanto una cejo como diciendo '¿en serio?'

"Como dije, era estúpido," Julian estuvo de acuerdo, "Pero es algo que aun creo. Cuando me di cuenta que no podía controlar como la gente se sentía con respecto a mi, cuando me di cuenta que no importaba lo mucho que quería que alguien me amara o me quisiera yo no podía hacer que lo hicieran - o hacer que se quedaran - Encontré algo que podía controlar y eso era la distancia."

"¿Que quieres decir?" Kurt pregunto.

"Quiero decir, que no pude hacer que Cooper se quedara cuando me di cuenta que sentía algo por él, pero podía controlar cuando verlo y cuan lejos podía estar de él. Y no pude controlar cuando Coop eligió a su familia sobre mi, pero pude controlar cuan rápido podía correr para alejarme de él. Lo único que puedo controlar cuando se trataba de todos estos jodidos sentimientos era a mi mismo, mi yo físico y donde llevarlo. Usaba eso como herramienta, y después de todo lo que paso entre Seb y yo, estoy seguro que tomo esa herramienta de mi."

"¿Lo que me estas diciendo es que él se fue esta mañana porque? ¿Porque no me gusta? Eso es estúpido Julian, soy su novio."

No quiso añadir que era falso, que a Sebastian no le importa lo que siente por el, y que incluso si le importara, arrancar era estúpido.

"Si, ¿y que?" Julian lo contradijo, "Incluso cuando Cooper y yo empezamos nuestra... cosa, había momentos en que necesitaba distancia porque estaba asustado de sentir mucho tan rápido, cuando me di cuenta que aunque el estuviera conmigo no significaba que quería quedarse conmigo."

"¡Pero no deberías arrancar de alguien porque tienes miedo de que esa persona no sienta lo mismo que tu!" Kurt insistió, "Deberías hablarlo o algo así."

"Oh, me estas diciendo que nunca has huido de alguien porque temor o porque era demasiado."

Eso dejo a Kurt frio.

Pensó en los últimos dos meses, la manera en que el y Blaine se distanciaron el uno del otro, y sabia que por lo menos de su parte era así porque era algo que podía controlar en toda esa situación, y era una manera de mantenerse seguro y lejos de dolor.

Pensó en la razón que tuvo Blaine para querer alejarse por el verano y era una manera de distanciarse, para controlar un futuro quiebre en la relación en vez de arriesgarse a hacer algo de lo cual no tienen elección o nada que decir porque los sentimientos cambian.

Kurt incluso pensó en como no ha hablado mucho con Rachel desde la graduación, y como se niega a la cercanía que le ofrece Puck, incluso ha evadido a su padre, porque alejarlos lo mantiene alejado de su dolor, sus temores y sus sentimientos. Y de repente entendió.

Quizás no sea saludable, el sabia que era una terrible manera de lidiar con el mundo. Sabia que alejarse de las cosas era algo de lo que casi siempre terminaba arrepentido, y era algo que intentaba no hacer, pero entendía el deseo de hacerlo.

Lo aturdió un poco, pensar en que quizás él era lo suficientemente importante para Sebastian que estaba intentando controlarlo, controlarse. No se iba a sentir halagado pensando que eso significaba mas aparte de que ahora eran verdaderos amigos, o incluso que la distancia de Sebastian o sus repentinas desapariciones tengan que ver con el, pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa en su rostro al pensar que quizás el no esta solo preocupándose de esta extraña cosa que tienen entre ellos.

"¿Ves? ¿Lo entiendes, cierto?" Julian pregunto, al ver la sonrisa. "Y quizás tu no eres tan estúpido u obstinado en cosas como estas como los chicos Smythe, pero desde que la embarre, Sebastian ha sido implacable y rígido al controlar la distancia entre el y los otros. Es una de las razones por las cuales yo estuve tan choqueado cuando dijo que tenia un novio, porque había sido como yo por tanto tiempo, follando solo con extraños."

Julian sonrió un poco avergonzado ante eso, como si se sintiera un poco mal por lanzar tan descaradamente la historia sexual de Sebastian en el que se suponía era el rostro de su novio, pero Kurt solo giro los ojos.

"Por favor, como si ya no supiera lo sórdido que es su pasado."

"Sé que lo sabes," Julian admitió, "Igual como se al observarlos juntos que tu no tomas toda su mierda sin devolvérsela, y que tu no dejas que él te haga daño. Y también sé que quizás él se desaparezca, pero él no te aleja. Sus pequeñas muestras posesivas alrededor mio son muestras de que no quiere demasiada distancia."

Kurt quería discutir que esas 'muestras' eran obviamente mas el hecho de que Julian es el que coquetea con el y que Kurt es el con quien coqueta, pero no estaba seguro de como hacer un buen argumento con respecto a eso sin admitir que el y Sebastian no están realmente juntos.

"A él le gustas, mucho, y eso lo asusta," Julian dijo calmadamente después de un minuto. "Me mataría por decirlo, así que es mejor que no le digas que yo dije algo que lo hiciera lucir débil o vulnerable, pero si no le gustaras tanto, no se hubiera puesto así al despertar contigo en su cama."

"¿Quien dice que es la primera vez que he estado en su cama?" Kurt pregunto con arrogancia, sintiendo como si necesitara discutir algo antes de hablar de todos estos sentimientos que están empezando a marearlo y haciéndolo sentir confuso.

"No por sexo, idiota," Julian lo reprendió, "Pero dime que no es la primera vez que pasas la noche aquí."

Y por supuesto Kurt no podía decir eso, porque era la primera vez que se había quedado. Y tampoco podía decirle a Julian que era mas probable que Sebastian se había arrancado porque estaba avergonzado de haber saltado desde la ventana a las 4 de la mañana mas brillante que un vampiro de crepúsculo y balbuceando que no podía encontrar a Kurt en la pista de baile.

Cuando Kurt estuvo callado por mucho rato, Julian suspiro.

"Mira, no me quiero meter en tus cosas. Quizás estoy viendo mas de lo que hay ¿Que se yo? Pero tu preguntaste porque el necesita espacio a veces, y te lo dije. Ve tu que haces con eso."

Siguieron camino a Lima, solo a pocos minutos de la casa de Kurt, y Kurt paso esos minutos en una tranquila contemplación. No estaba seguro si esto desenredaba algo la telaraña de su extraña relación con Sebastian, pero sentía que esto le ayuda a poder manejar a Sebastian como persona, y se sintió agradecido de eso. Así que cuando Julian aparco fuera de la casa de Kurt, aun sintiéndose un poco extraño por la posibilidad de pasar los límites, Kurt lo sorprendió acercándose y abrazándolo.

"Gracias, Jules," susurro.

Julian lo miro atónito mientras Kurt abría la puerta del auto y le sonreía.

Antes de salir del auto tuvo que preguntar, porque quería escucharlo, quería saber que uno de los hermanos Smythe era capaz de hacerlo.

"¿Julian? ¿Tu amaste a Cooper, cierto?"

Julian salió del trance en un silencio de asombro, y le dio una triste sonrisa a Kurt.

"Si," estuvo de acuerdo. "Lo amo."

No fue hasta que se despidió con un saludo que Kurt se dio cuenta que Julian había dicho 'lo amo' en vez de 'lo ame'.

* * *

Kurt pasó el resto del día, después de una rápida ducha y un cambio de ropa (aplicando una gran cantidad de color en su cuello), en el garaje con su papa. Hablaron, sobre motor y capuchas, bajo autos y detrás de ruedas, por primera vez en semanas. Y mientras Kurt no hablaba sobre todas sus verdades - no dijo nada sobre NYADA y la financiación, o sobre Sebastian y el trato - le dijo sobre todo lo que había estado guardando.

Admitió lo mucho que le hería el asunto de Blaine (y su padre levanto una ceja - claramente era algo hereditario - porque no estaba sorprendido ante eso). Hablo acerca de sus temores al irse a Nueva York en el otoño, de no estar cerca de su papa, Carole o Finn, el no estar cerca por si ocurría alguna emergencia. Le dijo a su padre acerca del temor a que la ciudad y el programa lo golpeen.

Después, cuando ambos se dirigían a casa cansados, manchados y llenos de aceite, Kurt se dio cuenta que se sentía mas ligero al haber hablando cuando creyó que se sentiría mas pesado al haber admitido sus temores.

En casa Puck y Finn estaban luchando en un video juego mientras Carole terminaba la cena. Kurt pensó en ir a su habitación por un rato con sus pensamientos, pero después de hablar con Julian y luego con su padre estaba determinado a no cerrarse con la gente.

Así que se apretó con los chicos en el sillón, dejando que Puck pusiera un brazo alrededor de el para ponerlo mas cerca, provocando que el personaje de Finn haya matado al de Puck dos veces seguidas. Puck le mostro el dedo del medio a Finn pero no pareció importarle, y un minuto mas tarde Finn abandono su control acurrucándose con ellos también. Toda esa cosa hubiera sido muy gay, Kurt pensó, si no se sintiera tanto como una familia.

"Ya era hora," Puck murmuro, justo antes de que Carole saliera para llamarlos a cenar (y se emociono al ver a sus chicos acurrucados en el sofá). "Ya era hora."

Mas tarde esa noche, cuando Puck y Finn habían trasladado el video juego de Finn a su habitación y Carole y su padre se habían ido a la cama, Kurt se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y llamo a Blaine.

Lo recibió el correo de voz, lo cual no era inesperado, pero estaba bien porque el ya sabia lo que quería decir.

**Hey, me alcanzaste ,um, Blaine! Déjame un mensaje y te llamare de vuelta!**

Kurt sonrió ante el saludo, y luego dijo su parte.

_Hey Blaine, es Kurt. Sé que supuestamente no debería estar hablando, pero si estas escuchando esto.. Solo sigue hasta que termine, ¿ok?_

_Alguien me dijo algo hoy que me hizo darme cuenta de algunas cosas, cosas sobre mí y cosas sobre nuestros últimos meses y acerca de esta decisión que tomamos para el verano, sobre esta total incomunicación para aprender como estar sin el otro, y así cuando volviéramos sabríamos que podremos sobrevivir. Me di cuenta que no funciona alejar a la gente o tratar de controlar las relaciones y sentimientos callando a la gente. Porque no hace que pares de sentir o deje de doler, solo hace que sufras solo._

_Y yo sé que supuestamente debería estar ocupando este tiempo para tratar de averiguar como funcionar si el otro, pero Blaine... tengo miedo que todo lo que estamos haciendo es aprender a funcionar sin el otro. Sé que tanto ha cambiado en este mes aquí desde que te fuiste, yo he cambiado mucho, y estoy seguro que tú también has cambiado, allá afuera. Tengo miedo de que si no hablamos, si seguimos separados por el siguiente mes y medio, esos cambios van a ser mas grandes - que seremos demasiado diferentes - que no tendremos tiempos de conocernos de nuevo antes que me vaya._

_Solo es que... las cosas son extrañas aquí estos últimos días, no creerías las cosas que podría contarte. Y me ha dolido todo esto, y te extraño demasiado, y tu no estas aquí. Tu no eres el que me esta sosteniendo cuando lloro o me esta haciendo reír. No eres a quien puedo llamar para contarle mis secretos y mis bromas. No eres la persona a quien le digo adiós, y yo..._

_No digo que tenemos que desechar el plan, si tu quieres seguir con el. Y no te estoy dejando un ultimátum, como sea seguiré a tu alrededor cuando regreses. Pero las cosas están cambiando, y realmente creo que debemos hablar. Necesito escuchar tu voz, y decirte lo que esta sucediendo, y explicarte todos estos confusos sentimientos y cambio de percepciones, de lo contrario tengo miedo de que cuando vuelvas no me reconozcas mas, que ya no seré 'tu Kurt' porque no me conocerás tanto como yo me conozco. Así que, llámame si quieres y cuando puedas. Porque las cosas están cambiando, y no se cuando estos cambios empezaran a ser para bien._

_Si no, si no puedes llamar o si tú aun quieres sigues en el lugar donde controlar la distancia entre nosotros es algo que necesitas para sobrevivir, quiero que sepas que entiendo. Lo entiendo. Desearía que no te sintieras así, pero seria hipócrita decirte que no te des tu espacio cuando me he estado dando espacio yo también. Solo porque este preparado para dejar de arrancar por el temor de que nos hagamos daño no quiere decir que tú lo estés. Lo entiendo. Seguiré estando aquí para hablar contigo en agosto, esperando ver si realmente has vuelto, pero creo que no puedo prometerte que reconocerás al chico al cual volverás. Aunque, no importa lo que pase Blaine, no te voy a alejar de mi vida, juntos o separados siempre vamos a hacer algo el uno del otro, ¿okay?_

_Okay. Hablaremos... hablaremos mas tarde Blaine, cuando estés listo._

Cuando Kurt colgó se sintió un poco vacío, un poco triste, pero mayormente aliviado. Finalmente dijo lo que había sido un secreto en su corazón por mucho tiempo, y ahora era elección de Blaine. Se dijo a si mismo que como fuera, incluso si Blaine no hablaba con el aun, el dolor por eso habría valido la pena, al no haber arrancado de él.

Blaine no llamo de vuelta, y Kurt no sabia si había escuchado el mensaje al menos o si el tomo la opción B y aun se estaba dando espacio para sobrevivir. De cualquier modo, Kurt aun se sentía mejor porque se dio cuenta que tenia mucho más control sobre el mismo al decidir no arrancar en vez de esconderse. Quizás no sea el mismo Kurt cuando Blaine regrese, pero ya estaba cansado de esconderse de los cambios que estaban sucediendo en el, cansado de intentar controlar cada sentimiento, reacción y los resultados de estos.

Está listo, pensó, para que algunas cosas salgan de su control.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora**_: Me acabo de dar cuenta que pasamos los 100 reviews, me encanta leerlos, chicos *O*! Que tengan un lindo fin de semana ;)_


	15. Chapter 14

**Nota de la traductora:**_ Uff, lo logre, queria tenerles esto para Navidad. Y lo logre, un capitulo de cerca 10.000 palabras. WoW. El capitulo con mas palabras que he traducido. Espero lo disfruten ;)_

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

Los últimos tres días habían sido extrañamente tranquilos.

Blaine nunca llamo de vuelta, y Kurt lo acepto por lo que es. Aun sentía la espina, aun sentía la ausencia de Blaine como un fantasma, pero estaba aprendiendo a sobrellevarlo. Sabia ahora que estaba haciendo lo mejor, y el resto tendrá que resolverse cuando Blaine este listo. Mientras tanto Kurt esta obligado y determinado a mantenerse firme con la decisión de dejar que su vida se ponga fuera de control, para abrirse ante los cambios que lo están rodeando, en vez de quedarse sentado esperando por aquel distante día de agosto cuando Blaine decida si 'si o no' desea volver a él.

Sebastian tampoco había llamado, lo cual a Kurt sorpresivamente le molestaba un poco. Se dio cuenta que mayormente era porque contaba con que Sebastian iba a ser una de las cosas que lo impulsaría hacia el cambio, después de todo ¿quien sabe mejor sobre perder el control que Sebastian Smythe? Y en parte, tiene que admitir aunque sea para solo el mismo, que también se ha sentido un poco fuera de balance sobre en que están. Recién esta entendiendo la idea de una amistad, y ya hay una pequeña voz en su mente que sigue repitiendo esa noche y todas las confusas cosas que Sebastian le dijo, mezclado con una dosis de los pensamientos de Julian sobre el tema, y luego - en gran medida - añadiendo la frase_ 'no estaría muy sorprendida si tratara de atarte'_ gracias Charlotte.

Kurt no sabia que pensar acerca de todo eso, y más alarmante era que no sabia como_ sentirse._ Su historial con los chicos lo hacia mas inclinarse a pensar que probablemente estaba leyendo mas de la situación (había hecho eso muchas veces, muchas veces) y a esta situación hay que agregarle una falsa relación y, bueno, _Sebastian_. Sebastian quien es una complicación en si mismo, simplemente porque Kurt aun no esta seguro si puede soportarlo la mitad del tiempo y aun así no puede negar que recién han pasado tres días, y ya extraña algo al idiota. Sebastian con quien comparte una historia en común de aversión y desprecio, y aun así era la persona con la que ha sido mas sincero últimamente.

Así que no quiere empezar ni siquiera a adivinar que es lo que Sebastian esta pensando y sintiendo, pero si es aunque sea un poco parecido a lo que Kurt esta pensando y sintiendo, entonces su cuasi-amistad y falsa-relación tiene mucho potencial de ser mal interpretada.

Eso era lo último que Kurt quería, pasar otros dos meses pretendiendo o asumiendo o evadiendo, así que se comportaría bien si por lo menos Sebastian quisiera hablar. Había llamado una vez, solo una, porque no se iba a exponer al ridículo buscando una conversación con alguien que parecía estar evitándolo, pero eso no lo detenía de llevar el teléfono cerca de el todo el tiempo y revisar compulsivamente su teléfono por llamadas perdidas o mensajes. Seria más patético, Kurt pensó, si es que no fuera tan confuso. Mayormente solo estaba esperando que Sebastian lo llamara y sea comporte tan irritante como siempre y vuelvan a un terreno familiar. Era el silencio entre ellos que lo hacia sentir todo mas pesado y serio que cualquiera de sus palabras.

Para cuando el teléfono sonó el viernes en la noche, sonó fuertemente después de tanta espera. Kurt reviso, vio el nombre de Sebastian, e hizo una mueca ante la pequeña sacudida en su estomago.

"La fiesta de compromiso es mañana," Sebastian dijo tan pronto como Kurt contesto el teléfono, sin ningún saludo. Y así, justo como Kurt esperaba, todas sus emociones fueron remplazadas por esa familiar molestia y por ese creciente sentimiento como si el suelo creciera bajo sus pies.

"Hola a ti también," Kurt dijo sarcásticamente, "Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar."

"Hola Kurt, la fiesta de compromiso es mañana," Sebastian repitió.

"Si si, te oí la primera vez. Aunque sabes que generalmente es mas educado darle a la gente mas tiempo de antelación," Kurt dijo con un suspiro. Después de todas estas semanas se había acostumbrado a los abruptos modales de Sebastian y había aprendido a escoger sus batallas, "¿A que hora tengo que estar ahí?"

"Empieza a las 6," Sebastian dijo, ignorando el comentario sobre sus modales, y luego Kurt pudo casi oír como hacia una pausa. "Pero estaba pensando que podías venir mas temprano, como dos horas antes, así me puedo asegurar que tu traje no vaya a asustar a los invitados."

"Mis trajes no asustan a la gente," Kurt resoplo, aunque no podía evitar recordar la vez cuando un conjunto había hecho a Brittany llorar en una esquina de la sala del coro hasta que Santana la convenció de que Kurt estaba debajo de todo eso.

"Tienes razón, la gente esta muy ocupada tratando de averiguar porque compras la ropa en la sección femenina como para asustarte por lo feo de tu ropa."

"No te preocupes," Kurt dijo con los dientes apretados, aunque sabia que Sebastian estaba en su mayoría (probablemente) diciéndolo para sacarlo de quicio. "Prometo usar algo sencillo para el evento. No quiero ofender tu mediocre sensibilidad usando algo mucho mas avanzado en moda. Estaré ahí a las 5 y media."

"Oh," Sebastian dijo, todo rastro de burla se había evaporado sonando un poco... ¿decepcionado? "Si, seguro. Esta bien. Probablemente tengas cosas que hacer en la tarde, así que 5 y media estará bien."

Eso golpeo a Kurt, entre toda el balbuceo de Sebastian, no había preguntado realmente que llegara mas temprano por su temor a lo que iba a usar. Sebastian estaba tratando, de una manera muy indirecta, de preguntarle a Kurt si quería pasar el rato. Kurt no podía decidir que era mas lindo, que Sebastian realmente quisiera ser su amigo tanto como para querer pasar el rato con el fuera de todo el asunto de los novios falsos, o que estuviera tan nervioso por preguntar. Pensó que en su mayoría era justo para Sebastian sentirse tan desnivelado como Kurt había estado en los últimos días.

Por unos pocos segundos de realización Kurt pensó en enfrentar a Sebastian y decirle lo divertido que era, obtener algo de venganza por todos los tumultuosos sentimientos que lo fastidiaban por culpa de Sebastian. Pero la verdad era que después de hablar con Julian el otro día, Kurt no iba a darle a Sebastian mas razones para que se alejara de él. Así que en vez de eso, por una vez, tomo el camino correcto.

"Sabes," dijo, con la voz arrastrada como si estuviera considerando algo que se le había ocurrido, "No me molestaría ir antes para asegurarme que tu y Julian estén propiamente vestidos. Confió en Olivia, ella me hablo de las tiendas donde compra su ropa y la he visto en trajes, pero no a ustedes dos."

"¿Que tiene de malo la manera en que me visto?" Sebastian gruño, sonando tan ofendido que Kurt estaba sonriendo ahora.

"Oh no lo se, quizás el hecho de que tiendas a lucir como un chico de los noventa y Julian parezca vivir con la idea de que la ropa o es reveladora u opcional."

Sebastian se rio ante la descripción, aunque trato de cubrirlo con una mala cara.

"Mi ropa no esta tan mal," gruño, "Y ya tengo que usar una maldita corbata de todas maneras, lo cual limita severamente el estilo 'chico de la fraternidad' como te gusta llamarlo."

"_Toda_ tu ropa no esta mal," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo. "Solo la que acostumbras a usar en tu cuerpo. Pero he visto el tamaño de tu closet, así que espero que tengas algo decente. Estaré cerca de las 2 para averiguarlo."

Sebastian sonó como si quisiera continuar la discusión, pero se quedo callado cuando se dio cuenta que había obtenido lo que quería (no, Kurt estaba seguro, se supone que debería estar consiente de eso).

"Claro, como sea," Sebastian dijo en cambio, como si de todas maneras no le importara, "Vengas o no, de cualquier manera no tocaras mi closet."

"Eso lo veremos," expreso aburrido, porque _nada_ lo paraba cuando se trataba de un closet (y si, esta muy consiente de lo irónico que es. Pero eso no lo hace menos cierto). Si pudo llegar a los chalecos de animales de Rachel Berry, claramente podrá conquistar las camisetas con cuello de Sebastian. (No importaba el hecho de que, igual que con Rachel, había una alta posibilidad de que de lo que Kurt se deshiciera, volvería. Era el proceso el cual le gustaba, aunque fuera temporal).

Sebastian se rio como si supiera que era una batalla que iba a perder, pero que iba a disfrutar pelearla. "Esta bien, bebe, puedes interpretar a Tim Gunn todo lo que quieras, pero eso no significa que te escuche."

"Como dije, eso lo veremos," Kurt insistió, "Como sea, estaré allá como a las 2. Por lo menos tengo la sensación de que puedo convencerte de ayudarme en la lucha para que Julian use algo mas que solo traje de baño."

"Temo que si_ no_ te ayudo el terminara disfrutando la 'lucha' demasiado," Sebastian dijo con otra risa, aunque esta vez mas malvada.

"Ah, ves, estas asumiendo que este proceso de lucha envuelve a mis manos cerca de su cuerpo," Kurt bromeo, "Cuando de hecho, lo único que todo esto implica es un intento de mostrar su ropa interior brillante si no se coloca lo que le elijo"

Prácticamente podría sentir a Sebastian sonriendo en el teléfono mientras bromeaba de vuelta. "Bebe, dices eso como una broma pero ambos sabemos que eres tu el que posee de esas maquinas para hacer que la ropa brille."

Kurt se quedo en silencio demasiado tiempo, lo cual era claramente una declaración.

"Oh dios _mio_," Sebastian grito desde la otra línea, "La tienes, ¿cierto? Tienes una."

"Cállate," Kurt gruño, "Era un niño y mi papa estaba tratando que usara _overol_."

Sebastian se seguía riendo de él, pero se desvaneció contemplativamente después de un minuto.

"¿Me estas imaginando en overol?" Kurt gruño.

"Quizás," Sebastian admitió.

"¿Y que tan ridículo me veo?"

"Bueno, una vez que saque los brillos de mi cabeza, ¿en realidad? Te ves ardiente."

Kurt no tenía idea que decir después de eso, porque definitivamente no era lo que esperaba oír. Y no ayudaba en _nada_ a toda su confusión.

"¿Oh?"

"Mmmhmm," Sebastian murmuro, sonando un poco avergonzado por haber admitido eso, pero tampoco se echo para atrás.

Hubo un minuto de silencio, pero un silencio pesado entre ellos, y luego Sebastian se rio.

"¿Ni siquiera pienses que seria apropiado usarlo para la fiesta, ok? Mama insiste en que es formal."

"Como si alguna vez se me fuera a pasar por la cabeza usar un overol grasiento para una fiesta, ni siquiera en broma," Kurt aspiro, ligeramente ofendido, "No te preocupes, me puedo ver ardiente con otras cosas también."

"Supongo que eso lo veremos," bromeo Sebastian. "¿Mañana a las dos?"

"Mañana a las dos," Kurt confirmo.

* * *

Para cuando Kurt llego la siguiente tarde, toda la finca Smythe estaba en actividad. Solo conducir hacia la casa se sintió como una lucha de tráfico en horario punta, con camiones de reparto, furgonetas y otros autos con cosas y más cosas. Era la primera vez, extrañamente, que realmente le golpeo darse cuenta que la familia Smythe no solo era modestamente acomodada, eran muy, muy ricos. Creerás que de eso debió haberse dado cuenta cuando Sebastian le ofreció los 10.000 sin pestañear. O quizás cuando lo llevo a su enorme casa, y Sebastian le conto todo eso de los 'antiguos ricos'. Al menos, pensó, que debió haber hecho la conexión cuando vio todos los malditos autos que conducían. Pero había algo en ver a esa gente, todos esos trabajadores zumbando alrededor de la colmena Smythe, gente que tenia el trabajo de hacer que la visión de la fiesta Smythe viviera, que hizo su riqueza mas real para el. Sabiendo que ellos no solo poseían cosas sino personas, todo eso lo hizo sentir por primera vez como Cenicienta en el baile - fuera de lugar, pretendiendo.

Nunca había visto sirvientes en la casa Smythe, sabia que Charlotte hacia la cena y les gritaba a Sebastian y Julian para que ordenaran sus habitaciones, que Greg lavaba sus autos en verano y Olivia regaba el patio interior. Y viendo como podía ser, sabiendo que tenían el poder y el dinero para hacer este actividad su diario vivir, estaba mas feliz de que fueran como fueran, nada mas y nada menos, porque no estaba seguro de haber sentido esa cálida bienvenida en una casa donde nadie hacia nada por si mismo.

Kurt salió de su auto, llevando dos trajes (no estaba seguro si usar el negro o el carbón, así que pensó en esperar a ver eso cuando decidiera que ponerle a Sebastian) como también un estuche con accesorios. Confiaba en que por lo menos Sebastian tuviera un traje bueno en su closet, prácticamente tendría que tener algo por todos los eventos a los que los Smythe iban, pero no iba a darse el trabajo de hacer lucir bien a Sebastian y luego derrumbarse por no encontrar la corbata correcta.

Esquivo a un hombre que llevaba enormes arreglos florales, salió del camino de dos mujeres que sostenían una torta de tres pisos entre ellas, y estuvo seguro que vio a alguien acarreando un bloque de hielo en el patio lateral al lado del garaje. Para cuando llego a la puerta principal se sentía un poco abrumado, pero dejo que toda esa energía también lo emocionara, y así fue como con una sonrisa y un guiño saludo a los adinerados Smythes que encontró acurrucados en la puerta.

"Hola damas, luciendo tan hermosas como siempre," dijo, haciendo una pausa para besar a Charlotte y Olivia. Julian, el tercer miembro del pelotón, trato de moverse para obtener un beso también, pero Kurt solo giro los ojos y lo empujo.

"Hey, ¿yo no luzco tan hermoso como siempre?" Julian dijo con un puchero, abandonando a su madre y a su hermana mientras seguía a Kurt que se dirigía a la habitación de Sebastian.

Kurt se detuvo en el último escalón y se giro, dejando que sus ojos se arrastraran en la figura de Julian lentamente. Incluso con su clásico traje de verano por supuesto que se veía hermoso, pero Kurt no le iba a dar la satisfacción admitiéndolo. Julian, fiel a su estilo, se pavoneo ante el escrutinio, posando y flexionando ridículamente hasta que Kurt tuvo que luchar por no reírse. Aunque no pudo ganar contra la sonrisa en su rostro, incluso cuando quiso hacerlo pasar como si no le importara.

"Hmmm, te ves adecuado, supongo. No soy fanático de las sandalias naranjas, ¿sabes que te van a dejar con extrañas líneas de bronceado?"

"Esa es la mejor parte," Julian bromeo, sonriendo de vuelta y golpeando juguetonamente el lado de Kurt para hacerlo mover. "De esa manera tendré tatuado un poco de verano hasta por lo menos noviembre."

"Eres lejos el hombre mas extraño que he conocido," Kurt le dijo, deteniéndose frente a la puerta de Sebastian. "Y estoy saliendo con tu hermano, eso ya es decir mucho."

"Tomare eso como un cumplido," Julian le dijo, abandonando a Kurt en frente de la puerta y caminando hacia atrás en el pasillo hacia su propia habitación.

"¡No fue un cumplido!" Kurt le grito después, pero Julian solo sonrió.

"¡Igual lo tomare como uno!"

Kurt le hizo un gesto como si no importara, y Julian le dedico una sonrisa de regreso, y se encontró solo en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Sebastian.

Eso lo golpeo, esa era la primera vez que vería a Sebastian desde el lunes en la noche cuando se quedaron dormidos uno al lado del otro. Por un momento el pensamiento lo congelo mientras se preguntaba si las cosas se pondrían raras, si debía mencionarlo o evitar el tema por completo. Incluso pensó brevemente sobre fingir una llamada de emergencia de su papa y arrancar hasta cerca de las seis cuando ocurriera el evento. Pero luego se recordó la decisión del otro día - que no se iba a esconder, y no iba a arrancar, y que iba a enfrentar todas las cosas que estaban fuera de su control.

Así que abrió la puerta, y entro al caos.

Lejos estaba su refugio francés que recordaba, dejando detrás un torbellino de ropa, tazas de café, una caja con colleras sobre la parte superior del mueble, y Sebastian - medio desnudo de pie en medio de todo eso con los ojos desorbitados y el pelo hacia todos lados.

Era una imagen irresistible, y Kurt sintió como un tirón en su vientre ante la manera en que la luz de la tarde iluminaba el pecho de Sebastian. Su piel era casi dorada, ligeramente bronceada por el verano, y Kurt ni siquiera pudo pretender a si mismo que lo que sentía era nada mas que deseo. Sebastian podía ser muchas cosas, pero a pesar de todos los comentarios insultantes era claramente agradable a la vista.

No era que Kurt no lo había notado antes, o que era la primera vez que veía a Sebastian sin camiseta después de todas las semanas en su compañía, pero esta vez la visión estaba desprovista de la preocupación o la tristeza o el alcohol, y no había señales de purpurina. Era solo Sebastian, luciendo agobiado y caótico y muy, muy real y Kurt no pudo evitar como se metía bajo su piel, haciéndolo sentir una tibieza en su cuerpo.

Le evoco la imagen en su mente de un Sebastian sin camiseta sobre el, en su cama de nuevo, pero esta vez sin una mama que los interrumpiera, y la imagen no lo ayudaba. Especialmente desde que había llegado aquí con la intención de no ver mas allá en las acciones de Sebastian y sus palabras, y no estaba seguro de como sentirse como toda esta sacudida de deseo que parecía estarlo siguiendo cada vez que Sebastian estaba a su alrededor. Se forzó a respirar profundamente y parpadear lentamente una, dos veces, alejando todo menos el hecho de que estaba aquí como un amigo.

Sebastian levanto la mirada un momento después, y Kurt observo con fascinación como sus ojos se relajaron un poco, aunque solo por un momento, antes de volver a ponerse tan tensos como antes. Pero él lo vio, el pequeño cambio, y se dejo llevar por el calor en su pecho, que le provocaba estar fuera de su control.

"Gracias a dios finalmente estas aquí," Sebastian suspiro como bienvenida, "Olivia y mi mama han estado como locas todo el día, lo cual por supuesto significa que nos tienen a todos vueltos locos, y te juro, Julian sigue metiéndose y robando cosas como calcetines y la corbata azul que iba a mostrarte, y mi-"

"Sebastian," Kurt dijo gentilmente, acercándose lo suficiente como para quitar las manos de su cabello y sostenerlas con las propias. "Respira."

Sebastian exhalo, fuerte y repentinamente, y luego se rio un poco de el mismo. "Mierda, okay si. Respirar. Puedo hacer eso."

"Bien," Kurt sonrió, soltando las manos de Sebastian y retrocediendo así podía apreciar la habitación. "Así que, ¿Supongo que las cosas han estado un poco locas aquí esta mañana?"

"No tienes ni idea," Sebastian murmuro, bajando su mirada hacia la cama, directamente hacia una cima de pantalones y camisas. Giro su cabeza lo suficiente como para mirar a Kurt. "Por favor dime que tienes el animo de lanzarte a esto, porque yo no creo que pueda sobrevivir las siguientes ocho horas."

"Tu puedes, y lo harás," Kurt le dijo, comenzando a ordenar todo en pilas diferentes, colocando la ropa sobre su brazos, recogiendo tazas de café, organizando. "Solo dime donde todo esto se desordeno y luego te ayudare a arreglarlo."

No estaba seguro cuando empezó a querer ser el que ayudaba a Sebastian a solucionar cosas, pero él estaba aquí y Sebastian parecía perdido, y todo lo que se imaginaba era el rostro de Sebastian cuando le pregunto si tenía amigos que no solo los quisiera para el sexo. Así que Kurt iba a ayudarlo a solucionarlo, y no lo iba a dejar que se sintiera extraño por eso.

"Es toda esta fiesta," Sebastian gruño, "Es exactamente la clase de cosas que odio. Van a ser habitaciones llenas de gente pretendiendo estar felices por Liv y Brian pero realmente solo hablaran de si mismos. Es todo posturas y falsas sonrisas y mala música. Peor, mi papa me dijo que esperara que hiciera un brindis. Creo que como Julian va a hacerlo en la boda, dios nos salve, yo soy el hermanos que supuestamente tengo que hacerlo esta noche."

"¿No podías decir que no?" Kurt pregunto, agachándose dentro del closet para dejar la ropa que llevaba sobre su brazo antes de volver a buscar lo ultimo que quedaba en la cama donde Sebastian seguía tendido.

"No le dices no a mi papa," Sebastian dijo sin alegría.

"Tengo la sensación que ese podría ser un rasgo de la familia," Kurt bromeo, empujando ligeramente el lado de Sebastian para hacerlo que se girara.

"Al menos la champaña será buena," Sebastian suspiro, dejándose caer sobre la espalda para dejar a Kurt recoger el resto de la pila de ropa, "Y habrá en abundancia."

"Hmmm, bueno, entonces la velada por lo menos será entretenida. Solo avísame si planeas usar purpurina, ¿ok?" Kurt bromeo.

Sebastian giro los ojos, y enterró su rostro en una de las almohadas de la cama. "Oh dios, no me lo recuerdes. ¿Sabes lo terrible que fue sacar toda esa mierda con una resaca? Estaba por_ todos_ lados."

Kurt no estaba seguro porque no se rio cuando Sebastian siguió con la conversación. Quizás era porque las palabras de Sebastian le recordaban cuando sacaba el brillo de su pegajosa piel. Quizás era porque le recordaba que en realidad el no sabia lo terrible que había sido porque Sebastian desapareció esa mañana sin tener la oportunidad de preguntarle nada. Quizás era porque tenía este nuevo compromiso de perder el control. Lo que sea que fuera, hizo que _no_ lo pensara dos veces y parara y dijera,

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Sebastian debió darse cuenta de algo en el tono en el que hablo, porque se congelo, todo su cuerpo extendido se puso mas tenso que antes.

"¿Claro?" respondió, con aspecto de haber querido decir 'no'.

"Okay," Kurt dijo, respirando profundamente. Lo primero había sido fácil, no lo había pensando, pero ahora todos los nervios iniciales habían vuelto y estaba luchando por no volver a colocar barreras sobre ellos. Pero el... el necesitaba saber.

"La otra noche dijiste cosas," comenzó y observo como Sebastian aspiraba una bocanada de aire rápidamente y no lo volvió a soltar, y solo continuo observando a Kurt con los ojos muy abiertos. "Y sé que estabas ebrio así que no le di mucha importancia pero luego cuando Julian me llevo a casa me dijo algunas cosas."

"¿Que clase de cosas?" Sebastian pregunto, finalmente soltando el aire pero sin parecer menos tenso.

"Um," esta era la parte en la que Kurt no sabia que decir, porque temía que no fuera a conseguir ninguna respuesta, aun no sabia que hacer si él se reía por hacerle la pregunta. "Creo que me hizo pensar que tal vez, bueno... que quizás yo te gusto." Termino en un solo respiro, un poco apresurado, pero no había manera de que volviera a preguntarlo así que espero que haya sonado claro.

Solo se quedaron mirando por lo que pareció una eternidad pero quizás fue solo lo que dura un pestañeo. Y luego Sebastian se rio.

No fue de esas autenticas y relajadas risas que Kurt amaba tanto, sonó incluso un poco tensa, pero Kurt aun podía escuchar como la sangre corría por sus oídos así que no estaba seguro si estaba en la mejor posición para juzgar cosas en ese momento.

"Bueno, me gustas," Sebastian dijo, colocando una sonrisa en su rostro, "Decidimos finalmente que éramos amigos ¿cierto? ¿Tengo que seguir actuando como si no fuera así?"

"No," Kurt dijo, "No, por supuesto que no. Pero el, Julian... lo que estaba diciendo lo hizo sonar que quizás yo te gustaba como mucho mas. Quiero decir, mas que un amigo."

Sebastian ladeo su cabeza hacia un lado y miro a Kurt como si fuera un animal curioso en la jaula de un zoológico. Kurt debió mejor haber notado que el movimiento era de hecho un poco forzado en realidad, si no se sintiera tan frágil consigo mismo.

"Bueno, ¿Eso es algo bueno, cierto?" Sebastian pregunto, como si tratara de pensar como pasar la conversación mientras la estaba teniendo, "Porque se supone que él tiene que pensar que me gustas más que eso. Falsos novios, ¿recuerdas?"

"Claro, no, por supuesto que recuerdo," Kurt resoplo, empezando a sentir la vergüenza caer sobre el pero de inmediato la alejo, porque debía asegurarse. "Entonces ¿no? ¿No te gusto mas que eso?"

Sebastian abrió su boca y luego la cerró. La abrió de nuevo. "No, por supuesto que no," se burlo dejando que su cabeza cayera sobre el colchón así podía mirar el techo en vez de a Kurt, "Quiero decir, eso seria estúpido de mi parte, ¿no crees? Tu y yo apenas somos amigos, lo cual ya es bastante masoquista."

Kurt se rio, calmado y con un poco de ironía, mientras luchaba con el sentimiento (pero no podía ser posible) de decepción en su pecho.

"Además, tu sabes,_ Blaine_," Sebastian dijo. Kurt pensó que debía ser un aclaratorio, pero sonó mas como una pregunta.

"Si, Blaine," Kurt murmuro en acuerdo, porque sabia lo que Sebastian quería decir con eso, pero no importaba que era lo que implicaba, la verdad es que 'Blaine' seguía siendo un factor muy importante en Kurt como para resolver todas sus emociones y pensamientos. Tal vez menos importante que hace un mes atrás, pero aun así.

El silencio entre ellos se puso incomodo esta vez, y ni siquiera Sebastian parecía ser capaz de reír o bromear para romperlo. Al final Kurt tuvo que hablar porque cualquier cosa era mejor que toda esa incomodidad.

"Fue estúpido de mi parte mencionarlo," dijo, encogiéndose y desaprobándose el mismo, "Es solo que las cosas que estuviste diciendo creo... solo fue una noche extraña."

Alcanzo la última camisa que estaba sobre la cama, mitad bajo el cuerpo de Sebastian, desesperado por regresar a la tarea de ordenar y volver a la idea de su amistad recién descubierta. Estaba determinado a no pensar acerca del hecho que la camisa estaba tibia por el calor del cuerpo de Sebastian, o que el chico estaba recostado ahí con solo unos pantalones desabrochados. Sus dedos estaban rozando el material de polo cuando una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

Cuando levanto la vista vio a Sebastian observándolo, con el rostro lleno de emociones contradictorias, desde vergüenza, incomodidad, arrogancia y un poco vulnerabilidad también.

"Kurt," dijo, muy suavemente, y aun sosteniendo el brazo de Kurt, "Acerca de la otra noche..."

"No tenemos que hablar de eso," Kurt dijo, su propia voz sonó baja. Sus ojos parecían no poder enfocarse, seguían saltando desde el rostro de Sebastian hacia la colcha de la cama luego a la mano en su brazo y luego otra vez. "Yo solo quería... no lo se. No debí haber dicho nada."

"Yo no... no estoy seguro exactamente que fue lo que te dije esa noche," Sebastian admitió, "Quiero decir, sé que estaba hablando, y sé que fuiste lindo conmigo, pero no..."

"No dijiste nada malo," Kurt le aseguro, llevando su mano libre para apretar la mano de Sebastian que estaba sobre su brazo. "Si eso es lo que te preocupa. Tu no, me ofendiste ni nada."

"Eso es bueno, supongo," Sebastian dijo, sonriendo un poco, "Pero, um, lo que sea que dije. Que te haya hecho sentir que yo... no quise decir..."

"Esta bien," Kurt le dijo firmemente, "Tu no - tu no dijiste nada. Soy yo siendo..."

"¿Siendo que?" Sebastian le pregunto, mirándolo como si la respuesta de Kurt fuera de monumental importancia.

"Nada, no importa," Kurt dijo, porque no estaba seguro que mas decir, "Solo me estaba asegurando, que era parte de la actuación, quiero decir."

"Si," Sebastian confirmo, ladeando la boca hacia abajo un poco antes de transformarla en una sonrisa, soltando el brazo de Kurt finalmente.

"Okay, entonces." Kurt sonrió de vuelta y bromeo, "Así que entonces somos amigos ¿cierto? ¿No estabas fingiendo esa parte también?"

Sebastian sonrió irónicamente de nuevo, "No, esa parte desafortunadamente es real. Aunque tengo la esperanza que imagine esa regla acerca de que los amigos no necesitan verse desnudos."

"Nop, estoy muy seguro que eso es cierto, lo que significa que deberías buscar una camiseta," Kurt dijo tan a la ligera como pudo, acariciando la mano de Sebastian una vez mas antes de alejarse.

No se permitió preguntarse por qué si Sebastian no recuerda lo que dijo esa noche, pudo recordar esas palabras de Kurt claramente. O el hecho de que las bromas aparentemente estaba empezando a cambiar de 'crueles, a 'coquetas'. Sebastian lo miro astutamente por un momento, como si tratara de leer algo en el rostro de Kurt, pero eventualmente dejo que una sonrisa satisfecha remplazara la de incertidumbre.

"Siempre supe que era demasiado ardiente para ti como para controlarte bebe," sonrió, recorriendo con una mano su torso en una manera que se posada ridículamente cómica pero aun así hizo que a Kurt se le cayeran las collera que había intentado tomar dos veces.

Sebastian se dio cuenta y se rio de nuevo, fuerte y sinceramente, pero no hiriente, y lo ultimo de tensión que quedaba en ellos se disipo. Kurt le lanzo las collera a la cabeza de Sebastian, y se pregunto que era lo que poseía esa risa que lo hacia sentir tan a gusto.

"¿Así que toda la familia vendrá esta noche?" Kurt pregunto casualmente, tratando de no observar la manera en que los músculos en el torso de Sebastian se movían mientras sacaba el polo de la cama, y por lo tanto más que listo para cambiar de tema.

"No, muchos de ellos solo vendrán a la boda. Esta noche es sobre la elite social de Ohio, la fiesta de la boda y los amigos locales de Brian y Liv."

"Bueno, eso no debe ser tan malo, ¿cierto?" Kurt pregunto un poco inseguro, "Suena como una de esas fiestas formales de Dalton a la cual Blaine me llevo el primer año."

Recordaba muy bien el evento, porque fue poco antes de las vacaciones de invierno y él estaba seguro que estaba siendo invitado a una baile de escuela, que quizás Blaine lo estaba invitando a salir. En vez de eso solo era un grupo de estudiantes y su familia, de pie alrededor de un enorme salón de baile comiendo y teniendo conversaciones en voz baja. Había una banda y bailarines, pero Blaine no le pidió bailar ni una sola vez (lo cual, naturalmente, Kurt lo entendió mucho mejor un año después cuando conoció la historia del baile de Sadie Hawkins).

"Oh bebe, no," Sebastian dijo con lastima. De alguna manera se había acercado cuando Kurt no estaba poniendo atención y cuando Kurt levanto la vista, se sorprendió ante la proximidad, Sebastian levanto las manos para enmarcarlas en el rostro de Kurt. Kurt respiro fuerte, preguntándose de una vez si iba a ser besado, pero luego Sebastian solo le sonrió y dijo, "Esto va a ser una maldita pesadilla."

Kurt alejo las manos de Sebastian en un golpe juguetón, tratando de ocultar como el contacto lo afectaba, pero Sebastian no se dejo alejar mucho. Empezó a ordenar las pilas de colleras con Kurt, y sus dedos se rozaban en ocasiones cuando intentaban tomar la misma.

"¿Realmente va a ser horrible?" Kurt pregunto después de haber trabajado juntos lado a lado unos minutos. "Siento como si debiera estarme preparando para una batalla o algo así."

"No, probablemente estoy exagerando un poco," Sebastian admitió, "Liv nos ha estresado a todos y nos ha dejado de mal humor. Mayormente todo será burguesía y aburrimiento."

"Pero al menos habrá champaña," Kurt bromeo, repitiendo las palabras anteriores de Sebastian.

Sebastian se rio y golpeo su hombro contra el de él en un gesto ahora familiar, y Kurt lo golpeo de vuelta.

* * *

"¿Tengo que usarlo?"

"Si," Kurt dijo firmemente, ofreciéndole una chaqueta a Julian, "Tienes que usarla."

"Odio estas estúpidas fiestas," Julian se quejo, sonando como un petulante niño de seis años, para diversión de Sebastian quien se reía detrás de Kurt.

"Sabes, recuerdo cuando Livvie insistió en algo como fugarse a las Vegas antes de todas estas etiquetas," Julian continuo, aunque por lo menos ya había tomado la chaqueta que le ofrecía Kurt, lo cual era un progreso a los anteriores diez minutos, "¿Cuando se puso tan tensa?"

"Puedo ir a preguntarle por ti," Sebastian se ofreció, sonriendo cuando Julian sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, "Me asegurare de decirle que eres tu el que quiere saber."

"O," Kurt interrumpió, "Podrían ustedes dos dejar de hablar estupideces y vestirse. Ya que, son un cuarto para las seis y la gente empezara a llegar en cualquier momento."

Ambos se miraron tímidamente ante la reprimenda, lo cual estaba muy bien porque él los necesitaba vestidos ahora. (Y no solo porque estar con dos sexis hombres semi desnudos fuera un poco complejo para su libido como para ignorarlo, sino también porque el aun necesitaba vestirse, ni siquiera había desempacado su ropa por tratar de dejar a estos dos un poco decentes. Realmente, ni siquiera se quiso imaginar el caos que habría sido si él no hubiera estado ahí. Olivia hubiera estallado.)

Julian suspiro fuertemente, pero finalmente se puso la chaqueta y los zapatos de vestir en la puerta. Kurt le dio una mirada severa a Sebastian para que se moviera, mientras el seguía con el torso desnudo y su camisa colgando de su brazo. Le giro los ojos a Kurt, pero empezó a abotonársela de todas maneras, así que Kurt solo le dio una mirada impresionada y se giro para arreglarle la corbata a Julian.

Con un ultimo tirón en la solapa, Kurt considero que Julian estaba aceptable y lo empujo hacia la puerta para que saliera, aconsejándolo que 'bajara a ayudar a saludar a los invitados'. Julian le sonrió y le grito un 'si, mama' pero Kurt lo vio moverse hacia las escaleras así que lo dejo pasar, girándose para ayudar a Sebastian.

Sebastian se estaba metiendo la camisa dentro, aun con los pantalones desabrochados y aun un poco suelto desde sus caderas mientras la alisaba hacia abajo. Kurt trago duramente a través de su garganta, deteniendo su intención de ayudarlo.

Afortunadamente, una vez que Sebastian termino de meter la camisa en sus pantalones se los abotono. Kurt no se pudo detener y se movió, ayudándolo a alisar su camisa y arreglar un botón mal alineado en la parte superior. Sebastian le permitió quejarse, colocando sus manos a los lados amablemente mientras Kurt se movía a su alrededor. Todo eso se sentía muy domestico, lo cual fue quizás mas desconcertante que Sebastian medio desnudo.

Sebastian le sonrió condescendiente mientras Kurt arreglaba su cuello, y sus manos descansaban en las caderas de Kurt en un gesto que se sentía natural y automático. Kurt sabia que su respiración se estaba entrecortando, sabia que todo esto lo estaba afectando mas de lo que debería, pero algo acerca de esta cercanía - no solo física, sino una cercanía en la manera en la que Sebastian confiaba en el para que le arreglara su ropa, hacia que Kurt se sintiera cómodo con Sebastian tocándolo así, dejo a sus manos recorrer su pecho y hombros y cuello con facilidad arreglando dobles y ajustándolo - eso le estaba agitando el estomago a Kurt y hacia acelerar su mente.

Antes de poder pensar mucho mas Sebastian bajo sus manos y retrocedió, levantando la chaqueta de la cama para colocársela y hacer una giro final para esperar la aprobación de Kurt. Kurt respiro profundamente intentando calmarse, enfocándose en darle un vistazo crítico acerca de su traje. La moda resulta ser una excelente distracción para su agitación emocional.

"¿Entonces?" Sebastian le pregunto con una sonrisa que decía que sabia que se veía bien, "¿Cual es el veredicto?"

Él se veía bien, el corte del traje negro acentuaba su esbelta figura. Kurt había decidido que irían simples con el resto, una camisa blanca almidonada con una corbata azul que Sebastian finalmente había encontrado bajo la almohada (Julian no la había robado después de todo) y con Sebastian todo abotonado, peinado y la sonrisa en su lugar, lucia como si hubiera salido de una pasarela o de una oficina de un edificio de alto poder. Se veía guapo y maduro y los dedos de Kurt sentían ganas de tocarlo de nuevo. Se dijo a si mismo que solo era el traje.

Probablemente era solo el traje.

Pretendió necesitar una momento más de consideración de todas maneras, mayormente porque quería robar unos segundos extras para mirarlo porque disfrutaba la manera en que Sebastian se ponía de mal humor al ser observado. Eventualmente, cuando la sonrisa de Sebastian se estaba tambaleando, Kurt cedió.

"Supongo que lo harás," suspiro dramáticamente, como si Sebastian fuera merecedor de un 'adecuado' en vez de un 'impresionante'.

Sebastian se mofo pero sonrió de nuevo, obviamente recogiendo el cumplido no dicho en la crítica. Dio un paso hacia Kurt y abrió la boca, probablemente para decir algo ridículo o cruel a Kurt, pero el ruido del timbre sonando desde el vestíbulo lo interrumpió.

"Demonios," Kurt gimió, corriendo hacia la cama donde tenia su ropa. Normalmente requería de una hora al menos para prepararse, pero discutir con los hermanos busca-pleitos le había quitado todo su tiempo y ahora estaba intentando no entrar en pánico por verse decente en frente de, como Sebastian los había denominado, 'la elite de Ohio'.

"No te preocupes por eso," Sebastian le dijo, pasando por detrás para ver que era lo que Kurt estaba sacando de su bolsa, "La fiesta no empieza realmente a lo menos en media hora mas, tienes tiempo."

Kurt quería decirle que no era tiempo suficiente. No para vestirse y elegir los accesorios, para arreglar su cabello y - quizás lo mas importante - armarse de valor para esta nueva clase de experiencia. Él no ha tenido las mejores historias con la gente de categoría de este estado después de todo, con Blaine o en la campaña con su papa, en los cuales los que no lo habían mirado despectivamente por su apariencia o orientación eran demasiado fríos o distantes. El grupo de abajo puede haber venido por Olivia y Brian, pero ellos no podían ser como los Smythes - abiertos, tolerante y cálidos - y mientras Kurt normalmente estaría algo así como 'a la mierda todos ellos si no les gustas' él quería dar una buena impresión esta noche, por Olivia y su familia de la cual de alguna manera había empezado a formar parte.

"Si, no tendré mucho tiempo si no te quitas del camino," gruño, empujando a Sebastian donde se había estado acercando tratando de sacar el traje de Kurt para ayudar. "Y deja de tomar mis cosas. Lo vas a arrugar."

"Jesús, cálmate," Sebastian bromeo, aunque retrocediendo un poco, "Solo estaba comprobando si accidentalmente no habías comprado uno con un corte femenino."

"Fuera," dijo Kurt, apuntando hacia la puerta. En cualquier otro momento habría estado dispuesto a dar un par de rondas mas de insultos - lo habría ayudado a calmarse para ser honestos - pero ahora solo tiene tiempo para colocarse la ropa y sonreír, y no puede hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas con Sebastian mirándolo así.

"Aw, vamos princesa," Sebastian le canto, aun sonriendo. "¿No quieres que te ayude? Soy muy bueno en hacer que la gente se saque la ropa en nada de tiempo."

"De alguna manera creo ser capaz de arreglármelas sin ti," Kurt dijo inexpresivamente, haciendo un gesto hacia la puerta con impaciencia. "Así que puedes irte. ¿Y podrías dejar de lado las bromas sobre princesas por una noche? Ya me siento demasiado como Cenicienta vistiéndose para el baile."

"Sabes, la idea de que tengas una hada madrina explica muchos de tus trajes," Sebastian seguía molestando, caminando para atrás hacia la puerta y sonriendo mas ampliamente cuando Kurt lo miro fijamente.

"Esta bien, esta bien, no mas bromas sobre princesas, lo prometo," Sebastian finalmente cedió, con el rostro lleno de inocencia. Incluso lo prometió por si acaso. Por supuesto lo arruino todo cuando se asomo en la puerta y grito, "Además todos sabemos que realmente tu eres una reina."

Kurt se debatió por treinta segundos si debía correr detrás de Sebastian, solo para no dejarlo con la última palabra, pero podía escuchar la risa bajando las escaleras y por como andaba vestido no iba a bajar. Así que eligió cerrar la puerta con fuerza construyendo un arsenal de insultos en su cabeza y empezar a desvestirse.

* * *

Veintisiete minutos más tarde Kurt creyó estar decente, y se sintió casi tan valiente como podía con el tiempo limitado que tuvo para mentalizarse. Termino eligiendo un traje gris oscuro, para no lucir tan igual que Sebastian ya que era algo que tendía a hacer rodar sus ojos cuando las parejas lo hacían. Y relación falsa o no, eso era lo que el y Sebastian estaría interpretando esta noche para la audiencia.

Recorrió sus dedos cuidadosamente por su cabello una vez mas, dio un giro para verse en el espejo y salió de la puerta. Respiro profundamente por última vez y saco toda su confianza y encanto, dejando que esas sensaciones se establezcan y lo llenen. Él podía hacer esto, mezclarse con extraños y ser una _delicia_, porque él era Kurt-jodido-Hummel y nadie era mejor que él.

Se congelo por un momento en la parte superior de la escalera y el volumen de las voces, la música y las risas se incremento. Había un grupo de gente en la parte inferior de la escalera, cinco o seis personas que obviamente habían recién llegado y estaban siendo saludados por Sebastian y Greg. Kurt se sintió un poco tonto cuando algunos del grupo miraron hacia arriba cuando el empezó a bajar las escaleras y sentía que estaba haciendo una entrada en vez de solo uniéndose al grupo. Pero Kurt Hummel sabía como hacer una entrada, planeada o no, sin tropezar, sin sentirse fuera de lugar. Se encontró sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo ante la idea de que el pertenecía a esta casa y que estas personas solo era invitados.

Sebastian fue una de las ultimas personas que miraron hacia arriba y visiblemente se quedo inmóvil cuando recorrió a Kurt. Casi pareció que hubiera dejado de respirar por un momento, y Kurt sentía su propio pecho apretado con algo que no podía nombrar, pero quizás no tan irreconocible como a él le gustaba pretender.

Cuando los ojos de Sebastian se encontraron con los de Kurt se veían negros y cálidos y Kurt casi se tropezó un poco. La expresión en el rostro de Sebastian era de lo mas extraña, se veía un poco aturdido y quizás incluso abrumado y sus ojos recorrían el cuerpo de Kurt una vez mas antes de mirar directamente a sus ojos. Había algo intenso y casi eléctrico en ello, y Kurt no pudo alejar sus ojos de el mientras continuaba bajando la escalera.

Para cuando llego al primer escalón Kurt no podría haber dicho si había cinco o cinco mil personas, porque lo único que veía era a Sebastian, y él era todo lo que Sebastian veía.

Ahora no era el momento ni el lugar para intentar averiguar que era lo que Sebastian le estaba haciendo sentir, así que después de un minuto de miradas Kurt se las manejo para alejar sus ojos y recordarse lo que Sebastian le había dicho, hace no mas de tres horas atrás, que eran amigos. Nada más que amigos.

"¿Como me veo?" pregunto, encogiéndose de hombros y levantando los brazos para darle a Sebastian una visión completa de su traje.

Sebastian seguía mirando extrañamente, sus ojos grandes y llenos de algo que Kurt no era tan superficial como para considerar, pero dejo que los ojos de Sebastian recorrieran su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a subir la mirada era una casi familiar, juguetona y presumida, pero había una inclinación en sus labios y en la esquina de sus ojos que hizo a Kurt sentirse cálido cuando se inclino para susurrarle, "No esta mal."

Sebastian tomo su mano, entrecruzaron sus dedos y juntaron sus palmas calientes y firmes, y Kurt no quiso separarlas. En medio de todo, y a pesar de todos los pronósticos en contra, el tacto de Sebastian era tranquilizador y seguro y Kurt necesitaba esas dos cosas demasiado en estos momentos.

"¿Listo?" Sebastian murmuro, tirando suavemente a Kurt hacia la parte posterior de la casa donde una sala con música estaba con la mayoría de los invitados, las puertas estaban extendidas para el porche trasero y el patio donde la fiesta se extendía hacia el césped.

Kurt miro a Sebastian y decidió que lo que sea que pasara con estos nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones, él no iba a arrancar, no importaba cuan fuera de control lo hacían sentir y sin importar lo que pudieran significar.

"Tanto como lo estaré siempre," respondió honestamente, sonriendo cuando Sebastian le dedico una honesta sonrisa, y entraron a la sala juntos.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde y Kurt confiaba en que podía decir que se había codeado con todos los que valían la pena.

No le había tomado mucho alejarse de la seguridad que le brindaba Sebastian una vez que entraron a la pelea. Parecía ser el nuevo miembro de la familia Smythe (el reclamaba ante ese titulo, pero Charlotte había insistido en que _por supuesto_ él era parte de la familia ahora) era una curiosidad y todos querían conocer al chico que le había robado el corazón al Smythe mas joven.

Kurt se había mordido la lengua por no bromear sobre que seria demasiado difícil robar algo que no existía, en cambio solo sonreía cortésmente. Aunque por la sonrisa en el rostro de Sebastian le hacia pensar que Sebastian sabia exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

A decir verdad, no había sido malo. La mayoría de los asistentes solo chismeaban pretendiendo que estaban sobre esa clase de cosas, y si su particular grupo de amigos ya le hubiera enseñado como funcionan los chismes. Nunca compartió nada incriminatorio, solo bromeo por aquí y por allá, y hablo y susurro en los momentos oportunos y pronto tenía a todos comiendo de su mano. Una vez que se detuvo de intentar dar una buena impresión, se relajo en su rol y trato todo la cosa como un interesante experimento sobre el comportamientos de los ricos y famosos.

El y Sebastian se cruzaron una o dos veces, Sebastian le tomaba el brazo para incluirlo en una conversación o presentarlo a alguien y una vez alcanzo a Kurt sin ninguna razón que Kurt pudiera decir, parecía solo haberlo tirado para tenerlo cerca. ¿Se supone que todo eso era parte del acto de ser novios, cierto? ¿Porque los novios hacen eso, cierto?

Igual que novios que se observan desde el otro lado de la habitación cuando creen que no los están viendo, mirándose como si se estuvieran viéndose por primera vez y estuvieran descubriéndose. O sonriendo dulcemente cuando te ven riendo con un grupo a carajadas. O levantarte la copa de champaña en un brindis a través de la habitación después de un (perfecto, aunque un poco sugestivo) discurso. Olivia había gemido en el hombro de Kurt cuando Sebastian había dicho una frase demasiado insinuante, el solo le palmeo el hombro y le dijo que al menos no había tratado de agradecerle a su madre y a Kurt por hacerlo un hombre y luego había intentado cantar una canción de amor, todo al mismo tiempo.

Ella lucia confundida, pero Finn era algo que realmente no se podía explicar así que solo sonrió enigmáticamente y se encogió de hombros, abrazándola sobre Brian antes de moverse a recolectar algunos vasos de champaña abandonados sobre los estantes de la sala. Sabia que no era su trabajo, que de hecho había gente pululando alrededor recogiéndolos, los cuales había sido contratado para eso, pero pensó que podía usarlo para poder respirar y escabullirse a la cocina por un minuto con una buena excusa.

La cocina estaba felizmente vacía y silenciosa cuando entro, pero eso no duro mucho.

"¡Escóndeme!"

La voz frenética de Julian sorprendió a Kurt mientras se giraba al fregadero, donde había estado dejando las copas hace un momento.

"¿Que?" Kurt pregunto, protestando cuando Julian se agacho entre la cocina y la encimera y empujo a Kurt delante de él. "¿Julian que demonios estas haciendo?"

"Escondiéndome," Julian susurro, mirando a Kurt como si se estuviera comportandose muy pesado.

"¿De que?" Kurt pregunto, con la voz exasperada cuando Julian empujo sus piernas para colocar a Kurt un poquito más lejos de su escondite.

"De una de las locas damas de honor de Livvie," Julian gruño, mirando a escondidas en la esquina de un armario hacia la puerta de la cocina, "Aparentemente dormí con una de ellas cuando estaba en el colegio, aunque no recuerdo con cual, y ahora que están ebrias han decidido que quieren un pedazo de mi también o hacerme pagar por no haberlas llamado después."

Kurt se rio, lo cual hizo a Julian golpearle una pierna pero Kurt solo lo pateo de vuelta y siguió sonriendo.

"No es divertido," Julian gruño, aunque Kurt podía ver un rastro de una sonrisa bajo eso.

"Oh vamos, es un poco divertido," Kurt lo convenció, "Julian Smythe escondiéndose de una niñita."

Eran pequeñas también, Kurt lo sabia, porque se habían lamentado por el, en el minuto en que Olivia lo alejo de Sebastian, adulándolo y lamentando que fuera gay. Aparentemente habían esperado años para que Sebastian tuviera edad así ellas podrían tener una oportunidad con el, y ahora el no solo no las mirarían dos veces sino que además tiene un novio maravilloso y tampoco tendrán jamás una oportunidad con Kurt. Kurt sonrió y les coqueteo y les guiño un ojo, años de amistad con las chicas de glee le habían servido para hacerse querer en el grupo.

"Oh dios, no tienes ni idea," Julian gruño, "Tienes suerte de solo dormir con chicos, las mujeres dan miedo."

"Vamos Julian, tienes que sentirte al menos un poco halagado que tu reputación después de ocho años sea tan impresionante que te siga hasta ahora."

Julian sonrió ampliamente, pero su expresión cambio rápidamente a estado de pánico cuando los gritos agudos de las voces femeninas se acercaron a la cocina. Le lanzo una mirada suplicante a Kurt, moviéndose rápidamente hacia su isla. Kurt giro los ojos con cariño y se giro justo a tiempo para ver al grupo de damas de honor, las cuales habían estado obviamente disfrutando de la champaña en exceso.

"¡Kurty-kins!" una de las mas ruidosas (¿Amanda? ¿Alison? Algo con A) grito, "¿Has visto a Julian en algún lado?"

"No podría decirlo," Kurt respondió tranquilamente, apoyándose con la mayor naturalidad que pudo sobre la encimera para ocultar al chico detrás de él. "¿Revisaste afuera?"

"Si," dijo, "No estaba ahí, creo que se esta escondiendo de nosotras."

Las chicas irrumpieron en risitas, y (¿Aubrey? ¿Audrina?) Sonrió también dándole un guiño a Kurt insinuante. "Estoy segura que tiene miedo de no ser capaz con todas nosotras."

"Oh, no lo creo," Kurt bromeo de vuelta, esforzándose por no mirar a Julian, "Los chicos Smythes pueden tener muchos defectos, pero la falta de confianza no es ciertamente uno de ellos. ¿Han revisado su habitación? Quizás esta esperándolas ahí."

Una de las chicas, una morena atrás del grupo frunció el ceño y Kurt pensó que ella debió haber sido a la que nunca llamo de nuevo en todos estos años, pero el resto de ellas solo se reían.

"Arriba en las escaleras, la segunda puerta a la izquierda," Kurt les dijo, "Y si no esta ahí, les recomendaría hurgar en sus cajones de todas maneras. Sebastian siempre esconde cosas en su ropa interior así que hay que ver si eso viene de familia."

Era completamente falso por lo que Kurt sabía, él nunca ha revisado el cajón de la ropa interior de Sebastian, pero tuvo la malévola idea de un grupo de ebrias damas de honor en las cosas de Julian. Además, si encontraban algo incriminatorio se lo devolvería, y quizás lo usaría contra Julian para forzarlo a usar un traje para la boda sin tener que discutir con el una hora.

"¡Gracias Kurtsie, eres el mejor!" (¿Angela? ¿Aida?) Chilló, lanzándole una beso y girándose al grupo para salir por la puerta. Kurt se despidió con la mano, esperando que no hubiera moros en la costa para volver a patear a Julian.

"Puedes salir ahora, se fueron."

"Si, _a mi dormitorio_", Julian murmuro, "Gracias por eso."

"De nada," Kurt le sonrió con suficiencia, "Espero que no haya nada muy vergonzoso en el cajón de tu ropa interior."

"Bueno, tu sabes," Julian dijo arrastrando la voz, dando un paso hacia Kurt y recorriendo un dedo bajo la solapa de su chaqueta, tirando solo un poco. "Si tu quieres podría organizar una fiesta privada con la muestra de ese cajón, solo para ti."

"¿Que fiesta privada para Kurt?" Olivia pregunto, entrando a la cocina con Brian.

"De mis innombrables, si es que logro hacer que entre," Julian le dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Kurt antes de retroceder y sentarse sobre el mostrador. "¿Sabían que Sebby aparentemente esconde sus artículos mas condenatorios bajo sus calzoncillos?"

"Eso no ha sido así desde sexto grado," Olivia dijo, agitando una mano desdeñosamente a su hermano mientras se acercaba a la nevera para sacar otra botella de champaña. "Yo debería saberlo, cuando fui yo quien le encontró sus sucias revistas ahí y lo forzó a cambiar su lugar de escondite."

"No sé que es mas perturbante," Brian medito, colocando un brazo bajo la cintura de ella y tomando la botella para destaparla, "Pensar en la clase de porno que tenia Sebastian a los 11 años o el hecho de que Olivia estuvo metiéndose en su ropa interior."

"Cállate," Olivia bromeo, besándolo en la mejilla mientras el extraía el corcho de la botella, "Se había reído de las fotos de mi baile de graduación, estaba buscando venganza."

"¿Venganza?" Sebastian pegunto, sonriendo mientras entraba furtivamente a la habitación. "Quien, que y donde es todo lo que necesito saber y me apunto."

"Estábamos hablando de ti idiota," Olivia le dijo, mostrándole la lengua antes de quitarle la botella de champaña a Brian y tomar un largo sorbo directamente desde la botella, "Me veía totalmente fantástica en mi baile de graduación."

"Claro," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad a Kurt y acercándose a el para inclinarse a su lado en el mostrador, "Pero desafortunadamente tu cita parecía el hijo de Chewbacca y el Capitán Kirk,"

"¿_Star Wars_ **y** _Star Trek_, Sebastian?" Kurt bromeo, "¿Hay algo que has olvidado decirme? ¿Como que eres un nerd en el closet?"

"Yo no estoy en el_ closet_ por nada," Sebastian insistió, golpeando su hombro contra el de Kurt, "Tu de todas las personas debería saber eso."

"Quizás no, pero eres un completo nerd," Julian bromeo, desordenando el pelo de Sebastian de esa irritante manera que los hermanos mayores suelen usar, "Deberías haberlo visto en primaria, el construía modelos Kurt, _modelos_."

Kurt se rio fuerte, con los ojos centelleantes incluso mas cuando vio que Sebastian tenia los cachetes ardiendo.

"Cállate Julian," Sebastian le hizo una mueca.

"Aw, vamos Sebster, confiesa. Te disfrazaste de Han Solo para Halloween tres años seguidos, y tengo fotos para probarlo."

Sebastian le lanzo un mantel a Julian, quien solo soltó una carcajada. Olivia y Brian estaban sonriendo también, pasando el alcohol a través de ellos y Sebastian lucia avergonzado y feliz a la vez. Kurt no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen que todos ellos hacían, esta_ familia_, y cuando Julian le guiño el ojo y Brian le paso la botella pasando por Kurt se dio cuenta que él también era parte de la imagen. Era un pensamiento intoxicante, incluso sin el sorbo que le dio a la botella.

Se la paso a Sebastian, quien aun estaba un poco ruborizado, y todo se sintió tan sencillo en ese momento que Kurt ni siquiera lo pensó cuando se inclino y lo beso en la mejilla y murmuro, "Esta bien cariño, siempre pensé que Harrison Ford era un hombre muy sexi."

Sebastian se vio un poco sorprendido ante el contacto, con la boca medio abierta, pero rápidamente lo transformo en una sonrisa en respuesta.

"Si yo lo estoy confesando, también deberías hacerlo tu bebe," dijo, rodeando los hombros de Kurt con su brazo y apoyándolo contra su lado, "Lo que realmente significa eso, es que siempre quisiste ser la Princesa Leia."

"Una noche," Kurt se quejo, arrugando la nariz juguetonamente y golpeando su cabeza contra el hombro de Sebastian suavemente, "Todo lo que pedí es una noche sin bromas sobre princesas, ¿era tan duro hacerlo?"

"Estoy bastante seguro que cuando se trata de ti, _todo_ es duro para Seb," Julian dijo moviendo las cejas juguetonamente haciendo que todos giraran los ojos y gruñeran.

"¿Que?" Julian dijo con una falsa inocencia de nuevo, cogiendo la botella de las manos de Sebastian y tomando unos largos tragos antes de terminar de pensar, "Lo que quiero decir que Kurt parece difícil de tratar."

Kurt lo golpeo firmemente en el brazo por eso y le robo la botella de nuevo, para tomar otro sorbo y luego acercándoselo a la boca de Sebastian para que bebiera. Sebastian levanto una ceja, pero inclino su cabeza y trago. Cuando Kurt alejo la botella Sebastian recorrió la parte de atrás de su manos sobre sus labios los cuales estaban brillaban húmedos bajo la luz de la cocina. Kurt le entrego la botella a Olivia sin mirarla, sin ser capaz de apartar los ojos de la boca de Sebastian.

"Esta bien," Sebastian dijo, sonriendo y mirándolo directamente con esa misma mirada intensa que le dio en la escalera, "Me gustan los desafíos."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**_ No puedo prometerles que tendre el proximo capitulo para Año Nuevo, porque los siguientes son mas largos, y mas emocionantes tambien, por supuesto, porque cada vez les cuesta mas ocultar lo que sienten y askjdhaksjhdashdhsajd... ok, hiperventile un segundo. Y... **FELIZ NAVIDAD**._


	16. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

El resto de la fiesta de compromiso pasó sin problemas. Charlotte entro a la cocina para decirles que volvieran a socializar, y aunque los chicos Smythe montaron un espectáculo de quejas, todos sonreían y reían mientras regresaban hacia los invitados. Kurt no pudo evitar la suave sonrisa de su rostro o ignorar la manera en que todo lo que le quedaba de tensión parecía desaparecer de sus hombros, aunque no estaba seguro si la causa de eso eran los sorbos de champaña o los cálidos momentos vividos en la cocina, no estaba seguro.

Posiblemente podría - tal vez - también tener algo que ver el hecho de que Sebastian no se apartó de su lado en todo el resto de la noche. Circulaban perezosamente por la habitación juntos, y cada vez que alguien se acercaba para intentar pedirlo prestado para una conversación, Sebastian casualmente deslizaba su brazo alrededor de su cintura, o tomaba su mano, y se aseguraba que ambos irían. Nunca lo miraba los ojos cuando eso sucedía, y eso lo hacia sentir cálidamente querido, porque era bastante entrañable ver como Sebastian se preocupaba aunque no sabia como admitirlo.

Pueden estar interpretando ser novios esta noche, y Kurt esta seguro que la mayoría de sus interacciones físicas se basaban en esa interpretación, pero Sebastian podría fácilmente interpretar eso desde el otro lado del salón y aun así prefiere mantener a Kurt cerca. Kurt estaba agradecido que hubieran tenido - sin duda un poco torpe – esa conversación en el dormitorio de Sebastian antes, porque delineo sus interacciones en su mente de 'amigos' y 'falsos novios' así no se preocupa en las intenciones de Sebastian toda la noche, pero eso no quita que disfrute la parte del 'amigos' también. Y él cuenta con la presencia de Sebastian a su lado en esa parte.

Solo cuando los últimos invitados salían de las puertas y Kurt se encontró solo en la entrada con Sebastian, quien seguía sosteniendo su mano, la línea entre ambas cosas se sintió un poco difusa de nuevo.

Sebastian pareció darse cuenta de sus manos juntas al mismo tiempo que Kurt lo hizo, porque sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente por una fracción de segundo y soltó su mano. Los dedos de Kurt se cerraron ante el repentino vacío, el fantasma de la palma tibia de Sebastian aun hormigueaba en su piel.

Dejo caer su mirada, no quería que Sebastian leyera en su expresión uno de esas inesperadas mariposas que habían estado volando en su estomago toda la velada y que ahora se hundían un poco. Aunque cuando miro el suelo, vio a Sebastian que lo estaba alcanzando de nuevo, como si el haberse alejado hubiera sido solo un viejo instinto y no algo que hubiera querido hacer. La mano no alcanzo a estar a medio camino lejos de Kurt cuando Sebastian la tomo de nuevo, pero fue demasiada vulnerabilidad como para hacer a Kurt mirar hacia arriba otra vez.

"Así que..." Sebastian dijo, sacando voz para romper el silencio y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos. (Kurt se abstuvo de comentar como el movimiento arruinaba completamente la línea de sus pantalones, porque parecía la clase de cosas que sonaba como una insinuación).

"Así que," Kurt dijo de vuelta, y odio la urgencia que sintió de meter sus manos a los bolsillos también, solo para poder hacer algo con ellas que no fuera tocar a Sebastian. "Yo... um, debería irme."

"Oh," Sebastian lo miro indescifrablemente por un momento, balanceándose en sus talones y mordiéndose un labio como si estuviera considerando algo. Kurt miro a Sebastian a los ojos, porque se encontró mirando a la boca de Sebastian más de una vez en una noche en la cual no seria para nada una buena señal.

Solo cuando Kurt estaba pensando que todo ese silencio era tal vez la señal de que tenia que irse y quizás solo se encontraba ahí flotando torpemente, Sebastian hablo de nuevo.

"O tu puedes, tu sabes. No."

"¿No?," Kurt pregunto, confuso y sin aliento sin ningún motivo alguno.

"Irte," Sebastian aclaro, (probablemente no tendría que haberlo aclarado pero Kurt aun sentía su cabeza agitada). "Puedes, um... ¿Puedes quedarte?"

"Oh," Era el turno de Kurt de morderse los labios indeciso, buscando el rostro de Sebastian por alguna señal de que era lo que estaba ofreciendo exactamente. Por un lado, no era algo que no habían hecho antes - incluso aunque las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes - por lo tanto no seria gran asunto. Por otro lado, el hecho de que aun sentía que era un gran asunto lo cual significaba que probablemente no era la mejor idea. Esta noche, desde que descendió las escaleras y tomo la mano de Sebastian, se sintió maravillosamente cálido y confundido, pero todo lo que eso significaba era que Kurt necesitaba tener cuidado. Porque eran amigos, amigos quienes están jugando un juego muy complicado, y añadir cosas como pijamadas no planeadas sobre sus ya no planeados sentimientos, solo iban a torces todas estas complicaciones en nudos mas apretados.

Pero oh, él quería decir que si.

Al final, solo un minuto más tarde pero lo suficiente como para morder sus labios deliberadamente, Kurt tomo la decisión.

"No puedo, mi papa me esta esperando," Kurt dijo, esperando que Sebastian no oyera el hilo de duda en su voz.

No era mentira, Burt lo estaba esperando - probablemente incluso se asomaba a la ventana cada quince minutos o algo así, Kurt conoce a su padre- pero aun así él podría llamar y armar una excusa para quedarse. Después de todo, su padre le había dicho que Kurt ya había crecido y que estaba listo para enfrentar el mundo y que él no iba a limitarlo a estar con quien el quisiera. Pero el hecho de que él quiere, aunque sea un poco, quedarse con Sebastian era aterrador para Kurt, y lo que quiere mas es ir a casa y despertar mañana con la cabeza clara y no compartir una cama para poder resolver esto antes de hacer algo que después lamentara - o algo que Sebastian lamentara por el.

"Claro, si, por supuesto," Sebastian dijo rápidamente, cerrando el rostro instantáneamente y girando hacia la puerta principal para abrirla. Kurt dio un paso adelante tan rápidamente que choco con el codo de Sebastian cuando tiro la puerta abierta al aproximarse Kurt. Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron ampliamente por un momento ante la colisión, y Kurt aspiro el aire después de que el viento cayera sobre el, pero luego empezaron a reír y la tensión se rompió.

"Es probable que sea mejor que te vayas, de todas maneras," Sebastian dijo con ese familiar tono de burla mientras finalmente lograron moverse coherentemente desde la puerta camino hacia el frente, "No quiero que tu auto se transforme en una calabaza después de medianoche,"

Kurt giro los ojos y gruño, "Sabia que no debía de haber dicho eso de la cenicienta."

"No debiste," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo sonriendo ampliamente, "Aunque si te hace sentir mejor, la comparación hace a Finn la hermanastra fea, lo cual encuentro personalmente una imagen adecuada."

Kurt sonrió, porque Finn se hubiera ofendido (no por lo de 'hermanastra', quizás tampoco por lo de fea, sino porque Finn siempre quiso ser los antromórficos animales que aparecen en las películas Disney).

"¿Así que supongo que eso te hace ser el príncipe con el fetichismo con los pies?," Kurt pregunto, levantando una ceja en forma de burla.

"De ninguna manera," Sebastian insistió, sonriendo quizás un poco mas fuerte en los bordes, "Como si alguna vez fuera confundido con un héroe."

"Entonces dígame, ¿quien se supone que eres? Porque dejando de lado el chiste sobre roedores, puedo verte claramente como uno de los ratoncitos cantores," Kurt dijo, golpeando su cadera juguetonamente.

"Soy el villano por supuesto," Sebastian respondió, con la voz llena de falsa ofensa, "Dios Kurt, como si no me conocieras."

Le estaba sonriendo a Kurt mientras lo decía, golpeándolo mas gentilmente de como Kurt lo había hecho, y no por primera vez en los pasados pocos encuentros, Kurt se encontró un poco perdido en esa sonrisa y en esos ojos burlones que parecían tener una diferente luz cuando se dirigían a Kurt.

Quizás no, pero le gustaría, pensó Kurt.

Lo que dijo fue, "Ah por supuesto, ¿como se paso lo obvio?"

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza, como si perdonara a Kurt por su momentánea locura por considerarlo un príncipe. "Bien, por lo menos ahora quedo claro."

"Sip, muy claro. Tu eres el mas malo de los malos Bastian," Kurt bromeo.

Sebastian se tropezó un poco ante el apodo, lanzando una mirada indescifrable a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo. Se veía un poco sonrojado también, y Kurt pretendió no darse cuenta pero guardo esa información para analizarla a futuro. Aparentemente el sobrenombre puso nervioso a Sebastian, y de buena manera o mala manera Kurt pretendía usar ese conocimiento.

Para cuando llegaron al Navegador Sebastian estaba compuesto una vez más. Se giro a enfrentar a Kurt, bloqueando su camino de la puerta del conductor, deteniendo su avance con un pequeño toque en su hombro antes de dejar que su mano se alejara de nuevo. Pareciera como si quisiera decir algo, pero no sabia como.

"¿Si?" Kurt pregunto después de unos minutos de nada, "¿Tienes algo que decirme o solo estas matando tiempo? Porque mi auto no se va a transformar cuando el reloj marque las doce."

Sebastian giro los ojos, pero las palabras de Kurt parecieron haber aflojado su lengua. "Y yo que te iba a agradecer por todo lo de esta noche, pero en vez de eso creo que te agradeceré por recordarme que eres mas una molestia que un beneficio."

Kurt frunció el ceño por costumbre, pero luego rompió en una sonrisa cuando Sebastian mostro la lengua y suavizo la broma con una ridícula cara.

"¿Mas molestia que beneficio? Creo que recordare eso la próxima vez que me llames para un evento social a última hora. Mi calendario podría llegar inexplicablemente a estar muy ocupado por el resto de la temporada."

Sebastian no mordió el anzuelo, pero cambio el rostro cómico para mirar a Kurt sinceramente.

"Eres una molestia," insistió, "Pero quizás no me importa tanto ser molestado últimamente."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Kurt pregunto bruscamente, como si no le importara para nada lo que Sebastian hacia o no hacia.

"Eh, probablemente me aburro aquí sin tu voz quejumbrosa y molesta presencia. Y no me gusta aburrirme."

Kurt se mordió la lengua para señalar la vida de Sebastian (lo cual por lo que había oído de el constaba con fiestas llenas de brillo, tragos, baile y diversión) lo cual estaba muy lejos de ser aburrida antes que el llegara, sobre todo porque sabia que Sebastian estaba intentando ser amable. Podían ser elogios ambiguos, pero Kurt se dio cuenta que era la mejor manera de hablar el uno con el otro.

"Bueno, gracias por el conmovedor discurso sobre lo molesto que soy para ti," Kurt suspiro, alineando sus labios en una sonrisa lo suficiente, como para que Sebastian se diera cuenta que no estaba enojado en realidad, "Pero si ya terminaste de insultar mi existencia, quizás deberías salirte de mi camino. Todos tus aburridos insultos ya conocidos me están poniendo en peligro de quedarme dormido al ser tan predecibles, y me gustaría llegar a la casa primero."

Sebastian lo miro de nuevo, recorriendo una mano por su pelo considerando. Sus ojos parpadeaban sobre el hombro de Kurt hacia las ventanas de la casa iluminadas, antes de volver a Kurt.

"Bésame," dijo abruptamente, dejando caer su mano avanzando un poco mas cerca.

Kurt lo miro fijamente, perdiendo la batalla consigo mismo de no mirar los labios de Sebastian más de una vez por noche. "¿Que?"

"Bésame," Sebastian repitió, como si eso aclarara las cosas.

La lengua de Kurt recorrió su labio inferior sin permiso, intentando buscar algo que decir en vez de repetir. "¿Que?"

"Mi familia esta mirando desde la ventana," Sebastian dijo rápidamente, "Así que tu sabes... actuar."

Kurt se empezó a girar hacia la casa, rogando por poder ver sobre su hombro a los Smythes espiando, pero Sebastian le tomo la barbilla con una mano y no lo dejo moverse.

"Kurt," susurro, dando un paso mas cerca hasta estar casi presionados el uno con el otro, "Solo bésame."

Una pequeña parte de Kurt quería girarse de todas maneras, para mirar, pero la mayor parte de su mente y cuerpo estaba zumbando ante la proximidad y el calor de Sebastian en el aire frio de una noche de verano. Sebastian estaba acariciando su pulgar por el labio inferior donde sostenía la barbilla de Kurt y estaba usando cada uno de sus centímetros para mirar a Kurt hacia abajo, con algo intenso e intimo en la mirada. Así que Kurt se rindió y lo beso.

Tuvo que inclinarse en los dedos de los pies un poco para colocar sus labios contra los de Sebastian. La mano que lo sostenía se deslizo para tomar su mandíbula, y cuando se presiono mas firme contra la boca de Sebastian, trajo la otra para acunar toda la cara de Kurt entre sus manos antes de devolverle el beso.

Los labios de Sebastian estaban secos y tomaron algo de la humedad de los de Kurt donde los había lamido antes, lo suficiente como para disparar deliciosas chispas por su espalda. Se estabilizo contra el cuerpo de Sebastian, levantando una mano para agarrar sus caderas, así podía apoyar su peso para el siguiente beso. Sebastian inhalo fuertemente ante la presión, abriendo su boca un poco ante la sorpresa, y Kurt aprovecho eso barriendo su lengua a lo largo del espacio abierto y dentro del calor húmedo de la boca de Sebastian sin invitación y sin pensarlo.

La lengua de Sebastian era cálida y suave contra la suya, y sabía un poco a fresas y champaña a causa del postre y los tragos de la fiesta. Por encima de todo, lo que Kurt notaba era ese sabor familiar, y luego el darse cuenta que estaba empezando no solo a reconocer el sabor de Sebastian sino también - como si ya de por si el frenético beso no fuera lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar - estaba comenzando a sucumbirse, ladeando su cabeza para entrar mas en el beso.

No hubo mayores pensamientos después de eso, porque mientras Sebastian lo besaba de vuelta con más urgencia acariciando la lengua de Kurt en su propia boca antes de persuadirlo a abrirse bajo sus órdenes, Kurt se dedico enteramente a sentir. Estaba seguro que cuando Sebastian chupo su labio inferior, raspando los dientes suavemente sobre la carne hinchada, que estaba sintiendo demasiado como para preocuparse de respirar. No pudo evitar el pequeño gemido que se le escapo cuando Sebastian le hizo lo mismo en su labio superior, no pudo evitar la manera en que sus manos se apretaban alrededor de las caderas de Sebastian cuando él volvió a lamer dentro de su boca, la lengua jugando con la de Kurt hasta quedar los dos jadeando con los labios presionados y así poder respirar sin tener que separarse completamente.

Finalmente se vieron obligados a separarse, aunque Sebastian no se alejó mucho, descansando su frente contra la de Kurt por un momento. Mientras su mente se aclaraba solo un poco Kurt sabia que se estaba empezando a ruborizar, ambos por el calor de la actividad reciente y por sus propios sentimientos abrumadores y confusos por dicha actividad. Solo se profundizo cuando se dio cuenta que debió haber sido un gran espectáculo para quien fuera que estaba viendo por la ventana, pero cuando giro a mirar - sacando a Sebastian de su lado en el proceso - no vio a ningún Smythe a la vista.

Para cuando se giro hacia Sebastian otra vez él ya había dado un paso atrás, colocando distancia entre ellos.

"Deberías irte," Sebastian le dijo, con la voz áspera y un poco mas profunda. Miro hacia la boca hinchada de Kurt a causa de los besos una vez más antes de volver a posarlo en sus ojos.

"Si," Kurt estuvo un poco aturdido. Tenía la esperanza de que su cabeza dejara de girar pronto o tendría suerte de recordar como encender el auto.

Cuando se movió hacia adelante, Sebastian lo dejo pasar y se hizo a un lado, aunque su mano se acercó a tocar brevemente la espalda de Kurt mientras pasaba. Incluso espero que Kurt se subiera a su auto, bajara la ventana, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Te veo el lunes?" Kurt pregunto mientras encendía el auto, sintiéndose vacilante ante la idea de irse.

"Si," Sebastian dijo, mirando un poco mas enojado, "Mas clases de baile. Yay."

"No es tan malo," Kurt le aseguro, aunque no pudo evitar reír ante la mirada de 'Oh, por favor,' de Sebastian. "Okay, es malo, pero aun te tengo esperanzas."

"Por lo menos uno la tiene," Sebastian dijo dibujando otra sonrisa en Kurt. "Ves, esa es otra razón del porque jamás podría ser el príncipe, bebe. Todos ellos bailan."

Kurt hizo un ruido sin comprometerse y considero al chico parado delante de él. Incluso con la mano en los bolsillos y el desaliño pelo del fin de la noche no podían restarle valor a la imagen de Sebastian, alto y ridículamente apuesto en ese traje y aflojada corbata. Quizás no era un príncipe de Disney, pero quizás era aun mas atractivo con esa picara inclinación en su boca y perversidad en sus ojos, todos sus ángulos solo servían para ver lo bueno bajo todo eso - cuando de verdad ponías atención.

"Quizás no," Kurt finalmente estuvo de acuerdo, colocándole marcha al coche y empezando a avanzar. Sebastian lo miro sorprendido ante la declaración, aunque quizás un poco decepcionado. Se desvaneció en un afecto sincero cuando Kurt se asomo a la ventana y añadió, "Pero dejaste de ser el villano de esta historia hace mucho tiempo atrás."

Esta semana era el cha-cha en el pequeño salón de Columbus, y Kurt no estaba seguro como lo iba a sobrevivir.

Afortunadamente Sebastian parecía estar de mucho mejor animo que la ultima vez que estuvieron aquí, pero desafortunadamente eso no lo hacia un mejor bailarín. Le gustaba la parte cha-cha-cha, y esos tres pasos con el movimiento de caderas, pero en el resto no había esperanza. Al menos estaba riendo, lo cual era algo, pero Kurt estaba desesperado por conseguir que le importara de verdad y lo intentara de una vez por todas.

"Sebastian, vamos," gruño, sacando un pie de donde se había enredado entre las piernas de Sebastian, "Estoy contento de que hoy no quieras sacarme la cabeza, pero ¿te puedes enfocar por cinco minutos y guiarme, o dejarme hacerlo a mi?"

"¿Porque?" Sebastian dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, "Ambos sabemos que no voy a aprender esto en las próximas tres horas, así que ¿para que molestarse?"

Tenía un punto, aunque Kurt no quería admitirlo. "¿Y que pasa con Olivia? Pensé que toda la razón para venir aquí era para poder hacer feliz a tu hermana bailando con ella en la boda."

Sebastian se encogió de hombros de nuevo, aun sonriendo, y agarro a Kurt de una mano forzándolo a dar un giro completamente fuera de música y contrario a los pasos que deberían estar practicando. "De alguna manera dudo que vaya a ser cha-cha con ella. Lo intentare la próxima vez, cuando hagamos un recuento."

"Ah, hablando de la próxima vez," Eduardo se entrometió, sorprendiéndolos a ambos con un acercamiento no percatado.

Sebastian uso la mano que aun sostenía en la de Kurt para tirarlo más cerca de él y más lejos del profesor. Eduardo lo miro divertido pero no comento nada y mantuvo la distancia de donde Kurt ahora se encontraba contra el costado de Sebastian.

"Como iba diciendo," comenzó de nuevo, disparándole un guiño astuto a Kurt el cual trato de ignorar, "Al parecer el centro comunitario reservo el salón para otro evento el siguiente lunes, por lo que nos pidió poder mover la clase para el viernes en la tarde. Por supuesto esperamos que todos los estudiantes puedan venir, pero sino pueden les ofrecemos un rembolso parcial. Y si solo a uno de los dos se les hace posible venir, estaremos encantados y aun así les ofreceremos el rembolso parcial."

Kurt espero que Sebastian prácticamente gritara con regocijo ante la excusa para escaparse de la clase, pero para su sorpresa Sebastian seguía apretando el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt, mirando fijamente a Eduardo.

"Estaremos aquí," dijo, prácticamente gruñendo las palabras en desafío, "Ambos,"

Eduardo le sonrió enormemente, y le guiño un ojo otra vez a Kurt. "Bien, bien. Le dejare volver con su ah, baile, entonces."

Sebastian lo seguía mirando y finalmente se giro hacia Kurt en posición correcta de baile e intento ejecutar un par de pasos bien hasta que Eduardo se movió hacia otra pareja. Kurt giro los ojos e intento seguir a Sebastian quien estaba mejorando, determinado en no alimentar el juego que Sebastian y Eduardo parecían estar jugando - especialmente cuando últimamente parecía jugarse mas a menudo lo cual era incomodo, incluso cuando pensaba que Eduardo solo lo jugaba para sacar a Sebastian de quicio.

"Me sorprendió que estuvieras de acuerdo en venir," dijo después de unos minutos cuando sus pasos habían vuelto a hacer el desastre que había sido antes, "Nunca te tome como un chico que no tenia nada mejor que hacer un viernes en la noche."

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, lo cual parecía ser la forma de comunicación de la tarde, y miro a Kurt un poco vacilante. "Si, bueno, las cosas cambian. La gente cambia."

Kurt de repente se sintió como si hubiera entrado sobre un hielo delgado, como si cualquier palabra pudiera romper la fachada con otra, porque esas palabras no solo se sentían extrañamente cargadas, sino también increíblemente ciertas.

"¿Que... que significa eso?" pregunto, aflojando su baile para acercarse y murmurar las palabras, sintiendo como si fuera incorrecto que alguien escuchara esa conversación.

Sebastian lo miro pero no se alejó ante la repentina proximidad y tampoco alejo su mano de la de Kurt. En vez de eso, estudió el rostro de Kurt, como si estuviera intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y eligiendo bien que decir.

"Significa que quizás ya no tengo tantas ganas de salir cada noche que pueda," dijo, "es aburrido."

"Y a ti no te gusta aburrirte," Kurt añadió, sonriendo y se balanceo inconscientemente hacia Sebastian un poco mas.

"No," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, con los ojos revoloteando en el rostro de Kurt y descansando al final en su boca, "No me gusta."

Las líneas de Kurt se confundieron otra vez, la proximidad y la nueva información le hacían querer preguntar '¿Soy aburrido?' pero hubiera sido muy audaz, y coqueto viniendo de un amigo. Por un minuto pensó que Sebastian se lo estaba diciendo de todas maneras, o quizás lo estaba acercando para mostrárselo, pero en vez de eso Sebastian dio un paso atrás y levanto su mano, con una mirada de conflicto y vulnerabilidad antes de cerrar todas esas emociones y sonreír con suficiencia después.

"Además, durante los viernes en el verano la mayoría de los bares están llenos de gente y todos los clubes que tiene la mejor música los fines de semana," dijo simplemente, aunque no pudo evitar esas pequeñas y rápidas miradas que caían desde los ojos de Kurt a su boca.

"Claro," Kurt dijo, sacudiéndose de esos pensamientos insistentes acerca de los cambios y sonrió de vuelta, "Aunque es divertido saber que te preocupas por la música, considerando no puedes bailar ni por salvar tu vida."

"Uno, no es necesario bailar para disfrutar la música," Sebastian le dijo, "Y dos, yo no bailo baile de salón, pero créeme, eso no significa que no sepa bailar."

Kurt ya sabia un poco de eso, había visto algunos movimientos de Sebastian en las actuaciones con the warblers y brevemente en la noche de horror en Scandals, pero algo en la manera en que Sebastian enfatizaba en sus palabras hacia a Kurt creer que no había visto ni la mitad de lo que Sebastian podía hacer.

De repente Kurt se sintió aun mas frustrado de tener estar ahí atrapados en el maldito Cha-Cha.

El no creía en dios, pero quizás el cielo lo escucho porque en el siguiente momento las puertas dobles se abrieron de extremo a extremo y Julian estaba entrando con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro y con esa divertida clase de mirada causante de problemas. Brian entro un momento después, girando los ojos ante la dramática entrada de su pronto-a-ser cuñado.

"¿Que mierda?" Sebastian murmuro, y Kurt estuvo de acuerdo con ese sentimiento.

"¡Hey chicos!" Julian les grito mientras se acercaba, mirando a todas las mujeres y hombres en la habitación mientras cruzaba hacia ellos.

"¿Que mierda estas haciendo aquí Julian?" Sebastian pregunto, sonando extremadamente enojado a causa de la interrupción.

"¿Que? ¿No tengo permitido ir a clases de baile ahora? Y yo que creí que todo el punto de esta clase era la exclusividad."

Sebastian apretó la mandíbula, pero se relajo un poco cuando Kurt puso una mano sobre su brazo y le disparo a su hermano una mirada exasperada.

"No me digas que te echaron del club de campo," Kurt dijo, imaginando un escenario donde Julian era escoltado afuera de sus lecciones. Aunque eso no explicaba la presencia de Brian, o la forma en que él hablaba en voz baja con Penny y Eduardo, con una mirada sombría en su rostro.

"Nah, esas lecciones pueden ser mas aburridas que la mierda pero no me voy a arriesgar a sufrir la ira de Liv," Julian dijo con una sonrisa, mirando hacia Brian antes de suspirar conspiratoria mente, "Hemos venido a sacarlos."

"¿Que?" Kurt susurro de vuelta, confundido. Penny y Eduardo estaban flanqueando a Brian y caminado hacia ellos como si estuvieran a punto de ser enviados a la oficina del director por alguna razón.

"Vamos a hacer que se fuguen de la cárcel, "Julian dijo alegremente, golpeando a Sebastian ligeramente en el brazo. "Vamos Sebby, tienes que recordar cuando solíamos hacer esto y te sacaba de tus clases de violín."

"¿Tomabas clases de violín?" Kurt pegunto, con la sorpresa escrita sobre su rostro cuando se giro hacia Sebastian como si tratara de procesar esa nueva información.

Sebastian parecía un poco avergonzado pero no lo negó. "No soy muy bueno."

"No dejes que te engañe," Julian insistió, luciendo orgulloso, "Era bastante decente. Probablemente habría hecho mucho mas si yo no lo hubiera sacado de tantas practicas."

Sebastian se encogió de hombros, pero le sonrió a Julian de nuevo claramente feliz ante la alabanza envuelto en los recuerdos. "Era mucho mas divertido ir a jugar paintball," dijo, haciendo a Julian sonreír mas ampliamente.

Ambos dejaron caer sus sonrisas mientras los instructores se acercaban, con expresiones graves, y Kurt sintió como si estuviera en medio de una obra de la cual nunca tuvo el guion, dejándolo sin la oportunidad de leer sus líneas. Aun así, estaba fascinado por ver parte de la hermandad en acción, la manera en que conocían cada uno de sus movimientos y acciones sin comunicarse, y Kurt pensó en decirle a Julian que lo que sea que había hecho en el pasado, Sebastian aun lo amaba, seguía siendo claramente y feliz su hermano pequeño, porque Kurt podía verlo en todos sus matices en este momento. Los hermanos compartieron un destello de sonrisa antes de girarse hacia Penny, Eduardo y Brian. Kurt solo trato de parecer sin expresión, inseguro al no saber que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor.

"Bueno, hola hermoso," Julian silbo cuando le dio una mirada apropiada a Eduardo, haciendo a Sebastian fruncir el ceño otra vez. Eduardo solo parecía divertido.

"¿Hermanos?" le pregunto a Kurt, señalando a los chicos Smythes con una sonrisa.

Kurt asintió y giro los ojos, solo para aferrarse en un pequeño suspiro mientras la presencia de Eduardo parecía encender un interruptor en Sebastian y hacia al chico presionarse contra su lado. Y solo se puso peor cuando Julian miro a los tres y sonrió lobunamente.

"Bien hecho, dulzura," molesto a Kurt, "¿Pareces ser bastante popular aquí, hmm? Y yo que pensé que era el único que amenazaba el territorio de Seb."

Sebastian echaba chispas pero no se alejó de Kurt ni un centímetro. Eduardo estaba riendo, lo cual lo único que hacia en Sebastian era disparar oscuras miradas entre ellos dos. Brian suspiro, lanzándole a Sebastian y Julian miradas que fueron completamente ignoradas.

"Como les estaba diciendo a sus instructores," Brian interrumpió cuando la mirada fallo en mantener a los chicos a raya, "Greg nos llamo para decirnos que habían metido la pata con los trajes para la fiesta de la boda y necesitamos ir a revisarlos esta noche."

Kurt estaba tan distraído por el agarre cada vez mas firme de Sebastian y con el aire satisfecho de Julian que casi arruino todo diciendo "Pero yo no estoy en la fiesta de la boda."

Se mordió la lengua en el último minuto, y Brian le dio un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza por haberlo captado. Sebastian y Julian, sin embargo, parecían haber olvidado el juego en orden de continuar mirándose y sonriendo maliciosamente, y hubiera sido divertido observarlo sino fuera por el temor de ser capturados en la mentira.

"Sebastian," Kurt silbo, apuntando a su lado. Sebastian solo se apretó más cerca y continúo su juego de miradas. Kurt lo sacudió de nuevo y tuvo una idea. "Bastian," murmuro, acercándose al oído de Sebastian, "¿No crees que deberíamos ir a donde tu padre a ver los trajes?"

El apodo funciono, haciendo que Sebastian bajara hacia el rostro de Kurt, con los ojos llenos de algo, y su mirada permaneció ahí por un momento antes de alejarse de sus pensamientos y reaccionar.

"Claro, los trajes. Tenemos que ir."

Julian los miraba apreciativamente de nuevo, pero pareció ser mas consiente de su rol y añadió, "Si, siento tener que sacarlos de clases así, pero no podemos tener a los padrinos caminando por el pasillo sin pantalones. Bueno, quiero decir, pueden hacerlo, y de hecho eso suena como las clases de bodas en las cuales yo me apuntaría pero..."

"Julian," grito, "¿El punto?"

"Oh, claro. Lo que quiero decir es que hay que hacer algo, estoy seguro que ustedes entenderán que tenemos que irnos."

Penny asintió con simpatía, devorando cada palabra. Eduardo aun parecía divertido, pero no discutió y les hizo una señal hacia la puerta.

"Por supuesto que entendemos," dijo, "Cosas así suceden."

Julian le dio una palmadita en el hombro y una ultima mirada inapropiada antes de avanzar a zancadas hacia el pasillo. Brian murmuro un 'gracias por ser tan comprensivos' antes de empujar a Sebastian y Kurt hacia adelante y dirigirlos hacia la puerta.

"Nos vemos el viernes," Eduardo les grito, y Kurt le hizo una despedida con la mano antes de ser tirado hacia el pasillo por tres brazos.

"Jesus creí que ustedes solían hacer esto todo el tiempo," Kurt se quejo, alejándose de los chicos para enderezar su camisa y caminar hacia las escaleras. "No se como se podían escapar de clases con esas habilidades. Si Brian no hubiera mantenido la cabeza derecha no lo hubiéramos logrado."

Julian solo hizo un gesto con la mano sin importancia mientras sonreía, y Sebastian empujo a su hermano contra la pared con una sonrisa hacia Kurt. "Si, bueno, estamos fuera de practica."

Cuando llegaron a la calle, Kurt se dio cuenta que quizás se habían escapado, pero aun no sabia a que estaban escapando. Esperaba que no fuera a jugar paintball, porque definitivamente no esta vestido para eso.

"¿Donde vamos ahora?" pregunto mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar con el grupo hacia el garaje.

"A beber," Julian le dijo sin preámbulos, lanzando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Brian. "Brian no ha salido desde que el y Liv volvieron para el verano, así que esta atrasado. Pensamos que quizás a ustedes dos les interesaría ir a una noche de chicos."

"Como te dije antes de que me sacaras, me haría bien una noche de chicos," Brian dijo.

"Y por eso, mi amigo, es exactamente el porque me necesitas en tu vida," Julian insistió solemnemente, "De otra manera pasarías cada noche con mi hermana y no te divertirías nunca."

"Oh, créeme, nos divertidos mucho," Brian dijo maliciosamente, haciendo que Julian y Sebastian lo golpearan en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"No es divertido," insistió Sebastian detrás de una sonrisa.

"Sip, no importa si te vas a casar con ella, aun es mi hermanita," Julian añadió.

Brian le dio a un a Kurt una mirada que decía '¿Ves donde te metiste?' pero seguía sonriendo, aunque Kurt no tenia la necesidad de que le recordaran en donde se había metido, sabia que los Smythes eran completamente ridículos pero que valían la pena completamente.

"Bueno aunque suena muy divertido no se como esperan meternos a nosotros dos en un bar," Kurt dijo, cuando pararon al lado del auto de Sebastian en la primera planta del garaje.

"¿Sebastian andas con ti ID, cierto?" Julian pregunto, y Sebastian solo asintió y saco una tarjeta de su billetera.

Era realmente buena, incluso con su foto en frente, y declaraba que tenía 23 años. Kurt la miro con incredulidad, pensando en la mierda de ID falsa que Sebastian le había pasado a él y a Blaine esa noche de Noviembre.

"¿Así se ve tu licencia falsa?" pregunto incrédulo. "¿Y sin embargo no pudiste conseguir nada mejor que un Chaz Donaldsworth de Hawái para mi?"

Sebastian lo miro sin remordimientos, "La calidad cuesta bebe, y tu no estabas en lo mas alto de mi lista de calidad en esa época. Además, tengo que admitir que esperaba que no pudieras pasar a través de esa puerta."

Kurt hizo un ruido ante eso, cruzando sus brazos y mirando fijamente aunque la verdad es que no estaba tan molesto ante el recuerdo de esos inicios como lo había estado antes. La parte que punzaba, solo un poco, era porque Sebastian siempre había deseado a Blaine. Lo mas desconcertante era que no era el pensamiento de Blaine el que le dolía en ese momento pero el pensamiento de Sebastian deseándolo si.

Julian y Brian los miraban como si trataran de descifrar de qué estaban hablando, y parecieron captar la tensión atravesando los hombros de Kurt ante las palabras de Sebastian. Sebastian pareció darse cuenta, y su sonrisa se tenso y se inclino hacia abajo un poco.

"Bueno, como sea," Julian finalmente dijo, con la voz fuerte y alegre sin dar lugar a una discusión o a malos humores, "No importa lo que mi hermano te hubiera entregado, pero sucede que tu eres realmente de calidad para mi, dulzura, así que te traje un regalo."

Saco su propia billetera y extrajo una tarjeta de pastico delgado, metiéndosela en el bolsillo del pantalón de Kurt dejando sus dedos rozar solo un minuto antes de alejarse cuando Kurt le dio un manotazo con una sonrisa y giro de ojos. Sebastian no parecía divertido.

"Vamos a ir a Grady's," Brian dijo, sacando a Sebastian de lo que parecía ser un puchero de mal humor, "¿Sabes como llegar ahí?"

"Si," dijo gruñendo, "Se como llegar ahí."

"Genial," Julian dijo con un guiño a Kurt y una sonrisa a su hermano, "Nos vemos ahí entonces."

Brian lo alejo, riendo cuando Julian empezó a cantar fuerte y completamente fuera de tono solo para oír su voz, y Kurt sonrió con cariño tras ellos antes de girarse de nuevo al auto. Sebastian aun parecía de mal humor, y Kurt suspiro mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del pasajero. Había decidido ignorar la tensión lo mejor posible con la esperanza de que Sebastian supere su bajón y sonría de nuevo sin hacer preguntas (Kurt realmente no quería tener que explicar porque sus sentimientos eran tan estúpidamente dolorosos sobre algo que Sebastian había hecho ocho meses atrás, no estaba seguro de tener esa explicación), así que saco su ID de su bolsillo parta examinarla en vez de mirar hacia Sebastian.

La licencia lucia completamente autentica. No había manchas de tinta, era el color justo, incluso el holograma se veía bien. Lo más sorprendente era la fotografía de Kurt, que era la misma que salía en su licencia de conducir. Honestamente si no fuera por el hecho de que un número en los dígitos en la dirección era incorrecta, (eso y que Kurt sabía que no había nacido en 1990), hubiera pensado que era su propia licencia. Lo cual, ahora que lo pensaba...

"Oh dios mio, ¿esto es real, cierto?" pregunto, mirando a Sebastian con una expresión de asombro. Sebastian había estado sentado de mal humor en el asiento sin ni siquiera encender el auto y solo se encogió de hombros.

"Como - que... ¡Sebastian!" casi grito, "¿Como es que tu hermano me paso una VERDADERA licencia falsa? ¿Tienes idea de lo ilegal que es esto?"

"En realidad, de acuerdo con el Departamento de Vehículos Motorizados es completamente legal," Sebastian dijo arrastrando la voz, "Si Julian hizo lo mismo por ti como lo hizo por mi, entonces ahora hay dos Kurt Hummel registrados en Ohio. Solo que uno de ellos tiene 22."

"¿Como?" Kurt pregunto, volteando la licencia en sus manos un par de veces con temor. Ahora que el impacto inicial había desaparecido, estaba curioso (okay, y aun un poco nervioso, para ser honesto).

"Estoy bastante seguro que se acostó con alguien del DMV," Sebastian murmuro, "Y aparentemente cada persona en el universo esta tan desesperada por follar que lo hacen con el."

Kurt ignoro el tono petulante en favor de mantener la licencia arriba hacia la luz. No sabía porque estaba fascinado con ella, pero lo estaba.

"¿Sabias que tu padre es un abogado del estado? Lo que significa que si somos atrapados con esto, nuestros padres van a sufrir las consecuencias."

"Entonces no debemos ser atrapados," Sebastian dijo finalmente encendiendo al auto.

Kurt no podía desprenderse de los nervios completamente, jugueteando con la tarjeta en sus manos hasta que Sebastian alzo su mano y se la quito.

"Cálmate," suspiro, "Ser atrapados con cualquier clase de ID falsa seria malo, ¿no crees que seria peor riesgo si usáramos de las malas?"

"Si, pero estas son reales Sebastian," Kurt dijo, atrapado imaginándose los peores escenarios que no se dio cuenta que Sebastian lo estaba mirando. "Es mucho mas ilegal."

"Para la persona que los hizo quizás," dijo Sebastian, una vez que alejo los ojos de él, "El cual no es ninguno de los dos. Créeme, se como eso funciona; siempre a alguien mejor que culpar. Y no nos atraparan, solo lo estamos haciendo por un par de tragos."

Kurt finalmente cedió, porque la única otra opción que tiene es negarse a usarla y hacer que Sebastian lo lleve a casa, y no quiere hacer eso. De hecho, una vez que se entrego a la idea de portarse un poco mal era un sentimiento embriagador y le recordó la emoción que sintió hace meses atrás cuando estuvo de acuerdo en ir al bar gay de West Lima.

Sebastian pareció ver la victoria porque finalmente sonrió otra vez aunque se atenuó un poco cuando golpeo la ID en sus manos contra el volante un par de veces antes de lanzarla contra el regazo de Kurt.

"Yo le hubiera pedido que te hiciera una," dijo con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

"¿Que?"

"Julian. Le hubiera pedido que te hiciera una decente si sabia que íbamos a salir de nuevo. Solo porque el la trajo primero no quiere decir que piense que tu no vales o algo así."

"¿Esa es tu manera de decirme que soy de calidad, ahora?" Kurt bromeo, agitando sus pestañas exageradamente en dirección a Sebastian hasta que el resoplo y le empujo la cara.

"No, esta es mi manera de decirte que no tienes que estar tan agradecido con el por ello. Su ego ya es demasiado grande."

"Créelo o no, no soy una de esas personas que esta desperradas por follar con tu hermano," Kurt dijo sarcásticamente, pero con sinceridad.

"No dije que lo fueras," Sebastian insistió, aunque lucia un poco mas apaciguado.

El viaje en silencio fue un poco largo pero cuando aparcaron afuera de lo que parecía ser un pub irlandés, Sebastian claramente tenía algo en mente. Miro fijamente a través del parabrisas y les hizo una seña cuando vio a Julian y Brian en una mesa en frente a través de una de las ventanas del bar antes de suspirar profundamente y fijar con sus dedos en el volante.

"No tenemos que entrar," Kurt dijo lentamente, inseguro de que era lo que hacia a Sebastian vacilar. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta lo intento de nuevo.

"O puedo tomar el auto e inventar una excusa, si es que quieres tener una noche solo con ellos."

Odio tener que ofrecerlo, sobre todo porque le hizo pensar en la manera en que los sentimientos siempre le golpeaban cuando Sebastian lo dejaba botado y salía y no quiere ponerse a pensar sobre 'sentimientos' y 'Sebastian' al mismo tiempo. Pero lo ofreció de todas maneras porque si eso era lo que le preocupaba a Sebastian - tener que compartir una noche de hermanos con Kurt -bueno, entonces él no lo forzaría.

Se sintió un poco mejor cuando Sebastian lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

"¿Que mierda estas diciendo, bebe?"

"No lo se," Kurt resoplo, un poco avergonzado pero aun no entendía que era lo que pasaba a través de la cabeza de Sebastian. "No pareces muy emocionado de estar aquí conmigo y no quiero meterme en medio de que tu tengas una buena noche."

Sebastian giro los ojos y miro por la ventana hacia el bar. "Lo único que se interpone en que tenga una buena noche es el pensamiento de tener sentarme ahí y jugar con dardos, bebiendo cerveza barata mientras Julian coquetea con todo lo que se mueve. Incluyendo mi novio."

Kurt pensó en que no era momento de discutir sobre semántica ahora por el titulo de 'novio'.

"No me mal interpretes, me gusta salir con mi hermano, de verdad. Es solo que esta noche espere que solo fuera entre yo y... bueno, esta noche no lo espere." Sebastian finalizo sin convicción, aun evadiendo el contacto visual.

"Deshagámonos de él."

Eso llamo la atención de Sebastian, se inclino en contra del reposacabezas mirando a Kurt incrédulo. "¿Que?"

"Deshagámonos de él," Kurt repitió mas firme, mientras se llenaba ante la idea de salir de ahí. "Esta con Brian, no es como si lo dejáramos solo. Así que dejemos a esos dos aquí y vamos a algún otro lugar."

"En serio," Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa en sorpresa, "¿De verdad estas ofreciendo dejar a mi hermano aquí e ir a donde solo dios sabe conmigo?"

"Bueno, quizás ni dios sabe donde," Kurt dijo en broma, "Conozco algunas de tus cualidades menos halagadoras después de todo. Pero si, no te lo estoy ofreciendo, estoy insistiendo, quiero ir a otro lugar. Contigo."

Sebastian estaba sonriendo completamente ahora, y Kurt podía ver prácticamente las ruedas girando y los planes haciendo, pero en el mismo momento que Sebastian empezó a emocionarse Kurt vio como su rostro se desinflo.

"Buena idea bebe, pero no hay manera de que Julian nos deje. Ya nos vio, si nos vamos su curiosidad lo va a consumir y nos va a seguir solo para ver adonde vamos."

A decir verdad Julian ya los esta mirando con astucia a través de la ventana. Mientras Kurt observaba como se inclinaba y le decía algo a Brian, quien miraba también antes de dejar escapar un gran suspiro sacando su billetera.

"Ves," Sebastian dijo, levantando se mano en un gesto, "Ya sabe que algo pasa y en un minuto va a estar aquí para arrastrarnos al bar o seguirnos por haberlo dejado tirado."

Kurt pensó rápidamente, sin querer renunciar aun. Quería saber que era lo que había iluminado a Sebastian un minuto atrás y si significaba tener que dejar a Julian, el obviamente iba a hacerlo.

"Dame su número," dijo de repente, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y abriendo una ventana para enviar un mensaje.

"¿Que? ¡No!" Sebastian dijo disgustado de nuevo.

"Sebastian, solo dámelo," Kurt resoplo mientras empezaba a escribir el mensaje. Cuando Sebastian seguía con los labios cerrados, puso los ojos en la más sincera mirada que tenia. "Confía en mi ¿por favor?"

Sebastian pareció que iba a discutir pero al final solo suspiro de nuevo y recito el número a Kurt quien lo escribió y mando el mensaje. Unos segundos mas tarde pudo ver como desde la ventana Julian se detenía y miraba su teléfono. Después de un momento inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y rio, mostrándole el teléfono a Brian con una sonrisa y luego les mostro el pulgar hacia arriba en un saludo a través de la ventana antes de sentarse de nuevo y empezar a beber de su cerveza una vez mas.

"Ves, ahora podemos irnos," Kurt dijo con aire de suficiencia. "No nos seguirá."

"¿Que demonios fue lo que le dijiste?" Sebastian pregunto, aunque ya estaba saliendo del aparcadero de vuelta a la calle, claramente sin querer perder la oportunidad.

"Le dije que las clases de baile me ponían caliente así que íbamos a ir a un lugar a follar."

Sebastian casi choca con el auto de adelante antes de golpear los frenos a causa de la declaración de Kurt. Cuando pararon en un semáforo sin chocar contra nada en el proceso se giro a mirar con los ojos muy abiertos, ligeramente oscurecidos, en dirección a Kurt, con los labios apenas entreabiertos mientras inhalaba.

"¿Que?" Kurt pregunto inocentemente, "No podía decir que las clases a ti te ponían caliente porque todos saben que las odias."

Sebastian lo miro boquiabierto otro segundo antes reírse, y luego Kurt se rio también. La luz se puso en verde y Sebastian trato de recomponerse y empezar a conducir de nuevo.

"¿Así que vamos a...?" Sebastian pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona unos minutos mas tarde después de girar hacia una calle que los llevaba más al centro.

"¿A que? ¿Follar?" Kurt respondió secamente, "No, no vamos a follar."

"Demonios," Sebastian dijo, chasqueando los dedos y sonriendo, "Supongo que tendré que seguir con mi plan, entonces."

"¿y cual es?" Kurt pregunto, curioso y quizás un poco nervioso de nuevo.

"Bueno, dulzura," Sebastian dijo, afectado con el apodo que le había dado Julian, "Quiero llevarte a un bar gay."


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Aparcaron en una estructura a pocas cuadras de donde Sebastian había dicho su destino, pero en cuanto llegaron Kurt empezó a sentir la energía zumbando alrededor. No pudo evitar mirar hacia todos lados, con los ojos muy abiertos ante el número de personas como ellos, hombres la mayoría, quienes venían claramente juntos por una noche en la ciudad. Kurt se sentía un poco como Brian en la primera temporada de Queer As Folk que había visto con Rachel el año pasado, un niño ingenuo atrapado y enamorado en un mundo de hombres.

"¿Podrías sacar esos ojos de Bambi?" Sebastian murmuro, "Ya de por si, te ves demasiado como carne fresca."

Kurt trato de entorpecer su reacción, pero nunca había visto algo así. Y honestamente se sintió un poco molesto consigo mismo de haber estado en una pequeña cuidad solo a un par de horas de la mecca gay todos estos años y de alguna manera jamás haber venido. Objetivamente sabia que esto no era nueva York, pero incluso en este relativamente pequeño grupo se sintió repentinamente con ganas de llorar solo al saber que no estaba tan solo como creía.

No lo hizo, porque Sebastian definitivamente lo hubiera molestado y abandonado por vergüenza ajena, pero sabia que sus ojos estaban un poco más brillantes. Se pregunto si era por eso que Sebastian realmente salía, o si de verdad era por el sexo o si era por no sentirse marginado en su vida. Cuando Sebastian lo dio un codazo y asintió con la cabeza sutilmente hacia un chico universitario en nada mas que unos pantalones cortos dorados (Kurt pensó cariñosamente en Sam) con una mirada coqueta, se dio cuenta que era probablemente por sexo, al menos para Sebastian.

"¿Tu te quedas al lado mio, ok?" Sebastian dijo, colocando un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kurt de nuevo en un movimiento que se estaba transformando en uno tan familiar que Kurt ni siquiera se sorprendió. "No es que estés en peligro ni nada, pero prefiero tenerte a la vista la primera vez que sales."

"Claro," Kurt dijo ligeramente, dando un paso mas cerca hacia Sebastian. No se sentía inseguro, pero aun así estaba un poco abrumado como si la presencia de Sebastian lo hiciera sentir firme y a la vez fuera de control.

Hicieron cola ante la puerta, pero las cosas parecían moverse muy rápido. Kurt tuvo un momento de pánico cuando estaban cerca de cuatro grupos en frente de la puerta, repentinamente consiente de su conservador traje, e ilógicamente preocupado por si no lo dejaban entrar por eso. No se trataba de la confianza en si mismo, en su vida diaria sabia que se veía bien, pero nunca había sido juzgado por su sex-appeal antes (sin contar su audición para West Side Story y mira como le fue).

El temor se intensifico cuando las personas en frente de él fueron rechazadas, pero luego estaban en la puerta y Sebastian le hizo un guiño al portero sosteniendo sus licencias y luego ya estaban dentro.

No era nada como Scandals.

Eso fue lo primero que se le paso por la mente a Kurt, lo segundo también, y cuando parecía no poder detener la idea de ese estúpido pensamiento (sobre todo porque estaba seguro que su cerebro había hecho corto circuito) se lo repitió en voz alta ha Sebastian quien se rio tan fuerte que se escucho sobre la música y abrazo su cintura cariñosamente.

"No bebe, definitivamente esto no es _nada_ como Scandals," bromeo, con la voz baja en su oído. Soltó el abrazo de Kurt después de un afectivo apretón más y enredo sus dedos en los de él. "Vamos, te comprare un trago."

Caminaron a través de la multitud, y Kurt no pudo evitar recorrer sus ojos sobre… todo. Era algo bueno tener a Sebastian fuerte en su mano guiándolo donde necesitaban ir o hubiera sido arrastrado por la masa de gente inmediatamente. Las luces intermitentes y la música palpitante y tantas personas, tantos chicos, en varios estados de vestimenta bailando y moviéndose juntos. Kurt se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño febril, pero Sebastian seguía sosteniendo su mano así que permitió entregarse a la sensación.

Sebastian se hizo camino hacia el bar, tirando a Kurt con el hasta que estuvieron apretados contra la madera con la presión de cuerpos alrededor de ellos.

"¿Que quieres?" le pregunto Sebastian, acercándose para poder ser oído sobre las conversaciones, risas y gritos para pedir algo de beber.

Kurt miro buscando por un menú o _algo_ porque no es como si el memorizara los cocteles o algo así. Pero por supuesto no había nada y la gente los empujaba impaciente tratando de obtener sus tragos, así que solo se encogió de hombros. Sebastian giro sus ojos y Kurt lo miro tan perdido que Sebastian debió haberse dado cuenta por como lucia lo que sentía, pero apretó la mano de Kurt al mismo tiempo y sonrió también. Kurt se seguía tropezando con sus propios pies, aunque eso solo hizo a Sebastian sonreír más ampliamente antes de girarse hacia el camarero y pedir por ambos.

No pudo escuchar exactamente que fue lo que Sebastian pidió sobre el estruendo a su alrededor pero por el destello malévolo en los ojos de Sebastian cuando tiro de Kurt un poco mas allá de la barra donde había menos gente esperando sus tragos, Kurt tuvo el presentimiento que había ordenado algo vil o vergonzosamente femenino. Espero que fuera lo segundo, e incluso espero un poco que quizás fuera otro Shirley Temple. Sabía que Sebastian lo habría ordenado para molestarlo, pero la música y la gente y la novedad de todo eran un tanto abrumadoras y se sentía francamente nervioso de beber por casi primera vez después de tres años en un lugar como este.

Cuando sus tragos se deslizaron por la barra, un cerveza y un vaso alto que contenía algo que definitivamente no era un Shirley Temple, algún signo de cautela debió mostrarse en su rostro porque Sebastian giro los ojos y se acercó para murmurarle en el oído, "Relájate bebe, no dejare que nada malo te pase. Es bueno perder el control por un rato."

Kurt respiro temblorosamente, recordándose a si mismo que aunque se sintiera como un completo pueblerino seguía siendo Kurt Hummel y por lo tanto era capaz de vencer cualquier reto - incluso bailar esta música - y levanto el vaso para chocarlo con la botella de Sebastian. Sebastian le sonrió y lo observo mientras tomaba su primer sorbo. Cuando los ojos de Kurt se abrieron ampliamente ante el no desagradable, como había esperado, sabor golpeo su lengua, la sonrisa de Sebastian se volvió engreída en las orillas antes de tomar su propio sorbo de cerveza. Kurt definitivamente no miro la manera en que su garganta se movía mientras tragaba. Absolutamente no.

Se detuvo de seguir comiéndoselo con los ojos tomando otro sorbo apresurado del trago misterioso, y encontró que incluso sabía mejor que la primera vez.

"¿Que es?" pregunto tomando otro largo trago que lo dejo con casi un tercio del vaso. Era algo dulce pero sobre todo muy, pero muy bueno, y los pequeños indicios de alcohol parecían estar tan apagados que estaba seguro que Sebastian había pedido el trago mas suave o algo.

"Long Island Ice Tea," Sebastian dijo, "Y deberías ir mas lento tigre, es algo fuerte."

Kurt giro los ojos, seguro que Sebastian estaba burlándose de el por ser de peso ligero, y tomo otro profundo trago. Su estomago quizás se sintió un poco tibio, pero eso era probablemente por la presión de los cuerpos y la luz.

"Es en serio, Kurt," Sebastian le dijo riéndose, tomando su brazo para detenerlo de tomar otro sorbo mas y terminar su vaso de una sola vez, "Hay cerca de cinco tragos distintos ahí. Realmente no necesitas tomártelo de una vez."

"No sabe como si fuera así," Kurt respondió con cautela al examinar el liquido como si fuera capaz de separar el alcohol del resto con solo mirarlo.

"Por supuesto, que no lo parece, es por eso que lo ordene para ti. Imagine que era esto o esa mierda de appletini o algo así, y por la cara que pusiste cuando tomaste wiski en el club de campo y el hecho de que dudo que seas una persona que le guste la cerveza."

"¿Un appletini?" Kurt pregunto interesado. Podría ser un gran cliché pero siempre había querido probar uno de esos.

"No. De ninguna manera," Sebastian insistió, levantando la cerveza a sus labios como si necesitara beber para poder sacar ese pensamiento, "Podemos ser amigos ahora, pero de ninguna manera pediría un _appletini_ ni siquiera para ti. No podría aparecer de nuevo por aquí. Long Island es lo que tienes."

"Podría ordenarlo por mi mismo," Kurt gruño, aunque hay que admitir que todo el atractivo desaparecería si Sebastian lo molestara con eso todo el tiempo.

Sebastian solo sonrió y golpeo la botella contra el vaso de Kurt, "Solo bébelo, bebe. Ya admitiste que te gusto."

Kurt no podía discutir con eso, y además quizás esta empezando a sentir poco a poco esos 5 tipos de alcohol de los cuales Sebastian le advirtió, así que termino de beberlo con una floritura y le mostro la lengua a Sebastian.

"¿Quieres otro?" Sebastian pregunto, intentando llamar la atención del camarero incluso antes que Kurt sintiera. "Probablemente no deberías tomar mas de dos, o al menos cambiarlo a algo mas suave, pero la noche es joven así que uno mas no herirá. Bueno, mañana tal vez."

Kurt se burlo, pero secretamente recordó vomitar en el pasillo de la escuela sobre la Srta. Pillbury así que se prometió que después de este, se tomaría un descanso. Sebastian le entrego el vaso mientras observaba divertido mientras Kurt tomaba un pequeño sorbo esta vez.

Bebieron en silencio por unos pocos minutos. Kurt se estaba sumergiendo en la atmosfera a su alrededor, con los ojos recorriendo todos lados tratando de observar todo, mientras Sebastian mayormente lo observaba _a él_. Lo hubiera hecho sentirse un poco incomodo la manera en que Sebastian lo estudiaba tan intensamente, pero el segundo vaso bajo mucho mas rápido que el primero así que no le importo mucho. Cuando Sebastian termino su cerveza coloco la botella en el bar y tomo el vaso vacío de Kurt y lo coloco también.

"Vamos a bailar."

Kurt definitivamente podía empezar a sentir el alcohol en su torrente sanguíneo, pero una sola mirada a la pista de baile y no estaba seguro si sus inhibiciones estaban para eso aun. Esto no era Scandals, no había esa diversión de perder el tiempo con tu novio mientras te sacudías ridículamente y te movías solo para hacer a Blaine sonreír. Esto era un baile serio, una masa de cuerpos moviéndose al mismo tiempo, y aunque Kurt sabia claramente lo que sus caderas podían hacer no estaba seguro de estar listo para compartir su talento con el mundo aun.

"¿No quieres otra cerveza o algo?" pregunto, robando tiempo.

"Nop," Sebastian dijo simplemente, "Quiero bailar."

"Pero..."

"Kurt," Sebastian suspiro," Si no quieres bailar solo dilo."

"No, no es eso," Kurt insistió, porque él quería, solo es que quizás necesitaba otro minuto para tomar coraje y aflojar su cuerpo. "Solo pensé que querrías beber otra cosa primero."

"Y normalmente lo querría," Sebastian admitió, "Pero no beberé mas esta noche."

"¿Que? ¿Porque?" Kurt se sintió un poco sorprendido y temeroso, como si Sebastian quizás solo quisiera emborracharlo para tener material para chantajearlo o algo así.

"No me mires así," Sebastian resoplo cuando Kurt le dio una mirada sospechosa, "Yo no te obligue a beber esos tragos, y no estoy tratando de que lo hagas para fines nefastos. Jesús, dame un poco de crédito."

Kurt hizo un ruido arrogante ante eso, porque no quería admitirlo pero Sebastian tenia razón - el_ no_ hizo a Kurt beber rápido, y de hecho él le advirtió sobre lo fuerte que era el trago.

"Aun así deberías haberme dicho," insistió.

"¿El que? ¿Que solo iba a beber una cerveza así podría asegurarme de estar lo suficientemente sobrio para llevarnos a casa seguros? ¿Que tenía planeado olvidar mi propia diversión emborrachándome y así podría cuidarte a ti esta noche y asegurarme de que lo pases bien sin que tengas que preocuparte por nada? ¿Eso es lo que debí haberte dicho? porque no sabia que ser un buen chico requería declaraciones explicitas de ante mano."

Oh. Kurt no se esperaba eso, y se sintió mal por asumir y por no haber considerado nunca que Sebastian tenía buenas intenciones de corazón. Aunque si son realmente amigos - o lo que sea que son ahora, con toda esta mezcla de sentimientos de fastidio y amistad, mariposas en el estomago y hormigueos nerviosos y deseo doloroso (_mierda, esta empezando a sentir el alcohol_) - no quiere todavía pensar en lo peor.

"Lo siento," dijo suavemente, tocando la piel expuesta en la muñeca de Sebastian en un gesto de disculpa, "No quise implicar nada o asumir."

"Como sea," Sebastian dijo mirando un poco exasperado pero también con cariño, aun así tomo la mano de Kurt en un gesto que parecía ser como disculpa aceptada.

Se quedaron atrapados mirándose y era algo que ya estaba empezando a ser algo que hacían, y cuando Kurt empezó a sentir demasiado calor, no sabia si era por el alcohol o por los ojos de Sebastian sobre él lo que lo hacia sentir una calidez dentro de él. Estaba a punto de sugerir ir a bailar, solo para dejar de hacer algo idiota como pensar en como sabría la cerveza en la lengua de Sebastian, cuando el momento se rompió ante el sonido de otra voz.

"¡Sebastian!"

El grito vino de mitad de la barra y saco su atención fácilmente. Kurt no estaba seguro porque estaba tan sorprendido de que alguien reconociera a Sebastian aquí, pero si estaba sorprendido ante el sentimiento de celos en sus entrañas cuando vio a dos chicos atractivos acercarse sonriendo.

"Mierda," Sebastian murmuro en voz baja, dando un paso mas cerca de Kurt mientras los observaba acercarse.

"¿Que pasa?" Kurt murmuro, tratando de mantener la sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nada, solo el maldito Maxwell," Sebastian dijo, inclinando su barbilla hacia el hombre de pelo negro desordenado y sonrisa depredadora. Kurt sintió una mano posesiva sobre su cintura y se pregunto que es lo que el maldito Maxwell estaba haciendo para provocar esa reacción a tanta distancia. Por la manera en que sus ojos se comieron a Sebastian primero y luego a Kurt, Kurt pensó que era probablemente eso.

"Sebastian," el chico repitió cuando finalmente llego a ellos, "Tanto tiempo sin verte."

"Han pasado dos semanas Max," Sebastian dijo girando los ojos y colocando a Kurt ligeramente mas cerca de su cuerpo.

"Mi punto exactamente," Max dijo con una sonrisa, "Aunque creo poder perdonarte si es por esto que has estado tan ocupado como para responder mis mensajes de texto."

Sus ojos, oscuros y malvados escanearon el cuerpo de Kurt otra vez mientras lo decía, y Kurt nunca se había sentido mas indignando al ser tratado como 'esto' antes. Aunque no estaba seguro si había sido llamado así ante, pero el alcohol y los celos irracionales estaban nublando su proceso de pensamiento solo un poco.

Sebastian ignoro las palabras, mirando alrededor de Maxwell hacia el otro chico, un chico rubio un poco mas bajo que Kurt que le recordaba un poco a Rory por el rostro joven.

"Hey Jamie," Sebastian dijo y Jamie se sonrojo. Kurt quizás hubiera encontrado eso entrañable si no le hubieran dado ganas de gruñir.

"¿No vas a presentarnos a tu, ah, cita?" Max interrumpió, dándole a Kurt otra mirada maliciosa enjuiciándolo.

Sebastian lucia como si lo ultimo que quería era presentar a Kurt, y un Kurt sobrio hubiera reconocido los matices de esa indecisión, que mas tenia que ver con Max que con el. Pero sabia que estaba medio borracho ya y se sintió un poco despreciado, como si Sebastian tuviera vergüenza de estar aquí con el (incluso con todas las señales de lo contrario) así que levanto la mano y se presento el mismo.

"Kurt, soy el...de Se-" se detuvo, al darse cuenta que se iba a presentar como su novio. Él no lo era, no aquí sin testigos, y la manera en que Jamie seguía mirando a Sebastian y la intima mirada familiar de Max hizo sentir a Kurt estúpido por su casi error, así que se mordió la lengua.

"Si, puedo ver que eres _de Sebastian_," Max sonrió. Luego se acercó y Kurt pudo oler la nota de vodka barato de su aliento. "Aunque puedo cambiar eso para el final de la noche ¿hmmm?"

Kurt estaba tan sorprendido ante la evidente sugerencia en el tono de Max como para responder, pero Sebastian lo hizo por el.

"Basta Maxwell, no esta interesado."

Max solo se mofo, mirando los ojos vidriosos de Kurt, antes de girar la mirada lasciva y sonreír con suficiencia a Sebastian. "Eso lo veremos. No puedes culparme por intentarlo. Después de todo, cualquier cosa que llame tu atención más de veinte minutos debe ser muy bueno en algo. Solo yo te mantengo distraído por una hora o dos, y ambos sabemos que_ soy excelente_."

La manera en que enrosco las palabras en su lengua, hacía a Kurt saber que hablaba de algo sexual. Probablemente le hubiera molestado más, que este chico extraño estuviera pensando acerca de lo que Kurt puede ofrecer en una habitación tan descaradamente, pero estaba demasiado ocupado por el hecho de que Max parecía estar íntimamente familiarizado con lo que Sebastian ofrecía en una habitación.

"No te eches tantas flores." Sebastian dijo, con la voz casi cruel y Kurt se dio cuenta que no la había escuchado en semanas. "Simplemente estabas_ ahí_. Y también eso fue hace meses atrás."

Kurt estaba seguro que lo último lo añadió para su propio beneficio, aunque no estaba seguro que era mas confuso - saber que Maxwell no era una de las conquistas recientes de Sebastian y que eso lo hiciera sentir mejor, o que Sebastian de alguna manera quería que Kurt supiera que Max no era reciente.

"Hmm, quizás así fue mejor," Max dijo sin perder el ritmo, su sonrisa afilada era igual al tono de Sebastian, "Por lo que he escuchado no has estado a tu altura últimamente."

"Max," Jamie silbo, finalmente hablando fuerte con una voz tan suave como su rostro, "Compórtate."

"Aw, vamos Jaimers," Max sonrió, "Tu también has escuchado los rumores, y todos los amigos aquí. Si Sebastian ha estado teniendo _problemas_ lo menos que podemos hacer es ofrecerle nuestra ayuda."

"¿Que?" Kurt sabia que probablemente no debería decir nada, debería ignorar a Max en vez alimentar cualquier concurso de ego que este jugando con Sebastian, pero su filtro parecía haber desaparecido y ahora estaba completamente atraído por la conversación. Sebastian se puso rígido detrás de él y Kurt se inclino hacia atrás inconscientemente, tratando de ofrecer calma de algo que aun no sabia que era.

"No puedo besar y contarlo," dijo Max, ignorando la manera en que Jamie lo golpeo a su lado, "Aunque supongo que no soy yo el que esta besando, y ahora que lo pienso no hay muchos _besos_ si Sebastian esta envuelto..."

"Espera, _¿que?_" Kurt lo interrumpió, ignorando la manera en que Sebastian se tenso tras el.

"Sebastian no besa," Max aclaro, "Él es uno de esos putos que te hacen sexo oral sin saber tu nombre y no te besan ni por un extra. Muy intimo o como sea." Le dio una mirada perspicaz y añadió, "O quizás eso ha cambiado..."

Debió haber alguna reacción en Sebastian porque Max miro encantado y Kurt sintió el brazo en su contra incluso aun más firme.

"Vete a la mierda Max," Sebastian susurro, "No sabes de lo que estas hablando."

Max estaba sonriendo ahora por haber llegado a la fibra de Sebastian y Jamie seguía luciendo nervioso a su lado. Kurt podía sentir a Sebastian tenso detrás de el también, listo para luchar, y no. Se supone que esta noche era para pasarla bien, dejaron atrás a Julian y Brian y a Kurt les agrada ellos, así que no tiene ningún problema en dejar a estos también.

"Sabes que, tengo ganas de bailar ahora," dijo, mirando glacialmente a Maxwell antes de girarse hacia Sebastian y mirarlo. "Vamos a bailar ¿ok?"

La mandíbula de Sebastian seguía firme y por minuto Kurt pensó que se iba a negar, que se iba a quedar ahí para seguir con la guerra verbal, pero luego exhalo y bajo la vista hacia Kurt. "Claro bebe, lo que quieras."

Kurt le dio otra mirada a un aturdido Max y a Jamie antes de dejarse tirar por Sebastian hacia la pista llena de gente y perderlos de vista.

"Buenos amigos tienes aquí," grito sarcásticamente, la música era aun mas y mas fuerte mientras se acercaban a la mesa del DJ.

"No exactamente amigos," Sebastian grito de vuelta, antes de rodar los ojos y colocar a Kurt mas cerca para poder hablar en su oído en vez de luchar contra la música y la multitud mientras se seguían moviendo. "A Max lo conocí cuando me mude a Ohio," explico.

"¿El 'amor de tu vida'? Kurt bromeo, recordando la primera conversación en Lima Bean hace muchos meses atrás.

"Difícilmente," dijo Sebastian, "Y por favor no me digas que_ realmente_ creíste eso después de lo que viste ahí."

Kurt se encogió de hombros, su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa, "¿Así que no te van los hombres mayores canosos?"

Sebastian se detuvo, al encontrar un lugar vacío donde cabían, y giro a mirar a Kurt. "No, no diría que eso es mi tipo."

Kurt sintió que empezaba a sentir un calor nacer de su pecho, subía por su cuello mientras una mirada caliente de Sebastian lo cubría, y sabia que tenia que decir algo, cualquier cosa, para distraerse y dejar de preguntarse cual será el tipo de Sebastian estos días.

"¿Lo dices por Max?" dijo ignorando la manera en que su voz parecía romperse y la manera en que las luces se reflejaban en el pelo y el rosto de Sebastian, iluminándolo en sombras de colores arcoíris que lo hacían ver casi etéreo. Demonios, quizás no debió haber bebido tan rápido.

Sebastian sonrió como si conociera una táctica de distracción cuando la ve, se inclino cerca de Kurt para ser escuchado. "Max es solo un chico. Es alguien con quien voy a clubes, y eso es todo lo que es nuestra amistad."

Kurt iba a abrir su boca para protestar, aunque con la breve explicación y los movimientos pecaminosos que el cuerpo de Sebastian había empezado a hacer en respuesta al cambio de canción, él quería protestar pero no estaba seguro. Sebastian no le dio la oportunidad en todo caso.

"Olvídate de Max, Kurt," le susurro, con un cálido aliento contra la oreja de Kurt y su palma aun mas cálida se sintió a pesar de las capas de ropa contra su cintura. "Baila conmigo."

Kurt quería, pero se sintió nervioso de nuevo. Incluso aunque el alcohol aflojaba sus inhibiciones no podía distraerse del hecho de que iba a hacer un baile muy distinto al que hacían en las clases de baile, y estaba un poco nervioso de poder estar a la altura de Sebastian ahora.

"Estas pensando demasiado," Sebastian dijo, "Siéntelo Kurt. Es como en las clases, ¿cierto? Escucha lo que tu cuerpo te dice y muévete."

Uso su mano para empezar a mover el cuerpo de Kurt con el suyo y Kurt rápidamente descubrió que mientras Sebastian parecía incapaz de guiar en el foxtrot era muy capaz de hacerlo en todo lo demás. Kurt dejo que su cuerpo se relajara, se dejo guiar por los movimientos de Sebastian contra él y con él y pronto se encontró respondiendo naturalmente y encontrando el ritmo fácilmente.

"¿Porque no guías en clases así?" tuvo que preguntar mientras la canción cambiaba y Sebastian respondía naturalmente encontrando el ritmo fácilmente.

"Porque las clases son _aburridas_ y el baile de salón no me hace querer moverme," Sebastian respondió, "Pero si es por los giros y eso, puedo hacerlo por ti."

Sonrió hacia Kurt antes de levantarle su mano y con un movimiento de su muñeca giro a Kurt y rio, "Ves, giros y todo."

Kurt seguía sonriendo y quedo un poco sin aliento cuando Sebastian deslizo una pierna entre las de Kurt, de manera que se movieran como si estuvieran fusionados. "¿No es esto mas divertido que el Vals Vienes?"

Las manos de Kurt subieron por voluntad propia para posarse alrededor del cuello de Sebastian mientras se amoldaban, la proximidad y el alcohol lo hacían sentirse mareado y deliciosamente caliente. Podía sentir cada centímetro de Sebastian contra el, se sentía rodeado en fuego y_ libre_ en una manera que no se había sentido en meses. No habían pensamientos ni preocupaciones ni arrepentimientos a través de él, ningún 'que tal si' o 'cuando'. Estaba seguro que si la música nunca paraba podría bailar así para siempre y seria feliz haciéndolo.

Se estaba dando cuenta que se estaba_ divirtiendo_.

"Si solo Eduardo pudiera vernos ahora," bromeo, y se mordió el labio cuando vio la manera en que los ojos de Sebastian se ponían mas negros.

"Quizás deberíamos darle un show el viernes, ¿hmmm?" Sebastian prácticamente gruño, y luego giro Kurt de nuevo. Se detuvo a medio camino, colocando la espalda de Kurt contra su pecho y seguían moviéndose. Kurt dio un experimental giro en sus caderas, recordando sus días de Single Ladies, sintiendo un escalofrió caliente cuando Sebastian presiono sus caderas mas fuerte en respuesta.

"¿Puede Eduardo guiarte así, bebe?" Sebastian dijo en su oído, con un brazo curvado alrededor de su cintura y la otra deslizando sobre el pecho de Kurt hacia su barbilla girándolo para mirar dentro de los ojos de Sebastian. Antes de poder pensar Sebastian lo esta girando de nuevo, colocando sus cuerpos pecho contra pecho.

"Sebastian, olvídate de Eduardo," dijo Kurt, sabiendo que sus ojos deben estar igual de oscuros, "Y baila conmigo."

Sebastian se rio y atrajo a Kurt aun mas cerca. "Ok bebe, lo que tu quieras."

Se movían juntos fácilmente, casi con demasiada facilidad porque honestamente Kurt estaba teniendo una difícil tarea el no intentar traducir cada movimiento, cada giro de sus caderas e inmersión en sus hombros, en un distinto tipo de baile en su cabeza. Uno donde había menos ropa y más besos.

Lo cual significaba que no podía dejar de alejar sus ojos de los labios de Sebastian, los cuales brillaban húmedos cada vez que la lengua de Sebastian salía para lamerlos. Y de sus labios a sus mejillas, las cuales Kurt pensaba que estaban tan rosadas como las suyas, con sus pómulos brillando hermosamente. De sus mejillas a sus ojos, ojos verde brillante que parecían estar recorriendo el mismo camino en su rostro, ojos que parecía más oscuros cada vez que Kurt movía sus caderas de una manera en particular (así que por supuesto lo hizo de nuevo. Y de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo). De los ojos a su pelo, salpicado suavemente con sudor mientras acumulaban calor entre ellos, bailando más rápido, mas caliente mientras cada canción cambiaba en algo nuevo. Y,_ oh_, esos eran sus dedos los que se enredaban en el pelo de Sebastian, bajando al cuello de Sebastian y a su pecho y luego subirlas de nuevo mientras hacia otro giro con sus caderas.

Aparentemente el alcohol excitaba a Kurt. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de saber esto sobre el, considerando que la última vez que había bebido solo había tenido viejas revistas de tipos musculosos como compañía.

Los ojos de Sebastian estaban casi completamente apagados con lo que esperaba que fuera deseo, porque estaba seguro que su expresión era un deseo desnudo a este punto. Succiono su propio labio superior dentro de su boca, pensado en lo mucho que preferiría que lo hiciera Sebastian y preguntándose si Sebastian lo detendría si lo intentaba. Y porque no esta seguro de querer averiguarlo, pensó que es un buen momento para un descanso.

"Necesito otro trago," grito sobre la música que se había puesto mas ruidosa mientras la noche avanzaba.

Sebastian parecía apunto de discutir, colocando las caderas de Kurt mas cerca por un segundo, pero luego lo soltó y asintió con una simple sonrisa. Kurt tomo su mano, simplemente para no perderlo en la multitud se dijo a si mismo, y empezó a hacerse camino hacia el bar otra vez. Y si no le soltó la mano una vez que llegaron al bar, bueno. ¿Que hay de malo en eso?

Obtuvo la atención del camarero rápidamente, con el ego inflado ante la sonrisa y el guiño que le dedico el hombre mientras se acercaba. ¿Quien pesaría que seria una mercancía tan atractiva fuera de Lima, Ohio? Sebastian debió de darse cuenta como se pavoneo porque se rio y se acercó para murmurar. "¿Te acabas de dar cuenta ahora? Porque te juro que tuve que darle a 10 distintos tipos una mirada asesina para que se alejaran mientras estábamos bailando."

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Kurt pregunto, levantando una ceja pensativo, "¿Y que pasaría si yo no quería que se alejaran?"

La sonrisa de Sebastian se tenso un poco, lo cual solo sirvió para que el corazón de Kurt diera dos fuertes golpes cuando uno no había sido suficiente. "¿Eso querías? Quiero decir, ¿Querías que se acercaran a ti?"

Kurt sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, mordiéndose el labio de nuevo y arqueo una sonrisa hacia Sebastian. "Nah, como dijiste antes, esta noche se supone que somos tu y yo."

"Yo no quise decir-" Sebastian empezó a protestar, pero Kurt solo le guiño un ojo y se giro para darle una deslumbrante sonrisa al camarero.

"Yo voy a querer un appletini," dijo felizmente, riendo un poco cuando escucho a Sebastian gruñir, "Y una cerveza para mi no-estereotipado amigo gay."

"Claro," el camarero dijo con una sonrisa y un guiño.

"Te dije que no iba a beber mas esta noche," Sebastian insistió, girándose hacia Kurt tratando de parecer serio pero sobre todo luciendo divertido.

"No puedes dejarme bebiendo solo," Kurt insistió, tratando de hacer un puchero para hacer reír a Sebastian. "Además, prometo que nos quedaremos y bailaremos hasta que estés completamente sobrio, ¿ok?"

Los ojos de Sebastian aun brillaban y sus labios se curvaron adorablemente y Kurt realmente espero que el dijera ok, porque se estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para irse pronto.

"Esta bien, supongo" Sebastian dijo con un falso suspiro. Cuando el camarero volvió con sus tragos Sebastian deslizo veinte sobre el mostrador y desprecio el cambio. "¿Sabes que eso significa que me debes al menos una o dos horas de baile, cierto?" añadió, golpeando su botella contra el vaso de Martini el cual estaba lleno de un liquido verde.

"Esta bien, supongo," Kurt le respondió, cubriendo su sonrisa con un sorbo de su vaso.

Sebastian extendió su brazo para agarrar el brazo de Kurt juguetonamente pero sus dedos no apretaron y solo se convirtió en una caricia mas que nada. Kurt tomo otro sorbo apresurado y Sebastian pareció tener la misma idea, porque prácticamente se bebió la botella de un solo trago.

"Hey chicos," dijo una voz detrás del hombro de Kurt, y se giro un poco para ver a Jamie de pie solo. Lucia un poco nervioso y desesperanzado y Kurt se pregunto como sobrevivía en un lugar así con amigos como Maxwell sin que se lo coman vivo.

"Hey," Sebastian dijo distraídamente, dejando su ahora botella vacía sobre la barra. Aunque sus ojos no se alejaban de Kurt, y Kurt vio la expresión de Jamie caer un poco. No pudo evitar sentirse mal, no porque quisiera que Sebastian le prestara atención al chico sino porque reconocía esa mirada. Sabía lo que era querer a alguien quien no te miraba de la misma manera.

Así que fue un poco mas tierno cuando pregunto titubeante, "Um, ¿Sebastian, me preguntaba si tu querías bailar conmigo?"

Sebastian parecía que quería salir corriendo, su mano seguía en el brazo de Kurt tirando un poco como si tuviera que recordarle a Jamie que estaba aquí con alguien, y mientras Kurt no estaba dispuesto a renunciar de Sebastian por la noche, pensó que quizás no hay mucho daño en un baile. Le da la oportunidad para enfriar su cabeza, así habrá un chico atrayendo todos sus pensamientos y preocupaciones en Sebastian en la pista de baile.

"Vamos Sebastian, déjale un baile," dijo, alejándolo lo que iba a empezar a ser su arma secreta.

Aunque parece tener el efecto contrario en Sebastian, porque todo lo que logro fue volver a poner toda la atención de Sebastian en el. Estaba mirando a Kurt de la manera intensa que siempre usaba cuando Kurt lo llamaba de cualquier manera que no fuera su nombre actual, y Kurt no estaba seguro si estaba dispuesto a decir algo más sobre el baile.

"Solo un baile, de verdad," Jamie abrió la boca, "Entonces te devolveré a Kurt aquí, lo prometo."

Sonaba tan malditamente esperanzado que Kurt se forzó a deshacerse de sus pensamientos y volver atrás. "Luego practicaremos dejandote guiar de nuevo."

Sebastian lamio su labio inferior mientras lo consideraba, lo cual casi destruyo la resolución de Kurt de nuevo, pero solo asintió. "Claro, ¿porque no?"

"Genial," Jamie dijo, y Kurt quiso decirle que bajara la ansiedad pero no valía la pena eliminar la sonrisa en la cara del chico.

"Pero, solo un baile," Sebastian dijo, con los ojos parpadeante entre los chicos.

"Esta bien, yo solo terminare mi trago y después soy todo tuyo," dijo Kurt, tomando otro sorbo de su vaso.

"No vayas a ningún lado," Sebastian dijo en un tono firme, "Cuando vuelva mas te vale que estés aquí, ¿ok? No te pasees."

El appletini se estaba mezclando con los otros vasos de alcohol en su sistema, haciendo que encuentre el tono severo de Sebastian divertido y entrañable al mismo tiempo, y se rio un poco haciéndole un seña con la mano y una propia mirada severa. "Si, señor."

Sebastian pareció menos seguro que antes sobre irse, incluso aunque Jaime tiraba de su manga. "Kurt ¿estas seguro? - estas un poco ebrio bebe, no creo que deba..."

"Estaré bien, de verdad," Kurt dijo, moviendo su mano despreocupadamente, y saltando sobre un taburete recién desocupado para demostrar que iba a quedarse. "¿Que me podría pasar sentado aquí?"

"Nunca has estado en un bar gay, ¿cierto?" Sebastian suspiro, a pesar de que se estaba rindiendo ante la persistencia de Jaime y termino tropezando.

"Si, tu me llevaste a uno."

"Kurt-"

"Te prometo que estaré bien. No dejare que ningún gran depredador gay me seduzca, ¿ok? Si te hubieras ido ya estarías prácticamente de vuelta."

La boca de Sebastian se torció en una mueca mirando a los chicos a los lados de Kurt con disgusto, pero ninguno se estaba moviendo hacia Kurt ni siquiera poniendo atención en aquel momento, así que finalmente suspiro y asintió.

"Estaré de vuelta en un minuto."

"Estaré aquí," Kurt grito de vuelta, y sonrió tomando otro trago mientras Sebastian giraba los ojos y se alejaba en la multitud.

* * *

Estaba a punto de terminar su trago cuando alguien se acercó, y Kurt estaba preparado para despreciarlo hasta que vio quien era.

"Maxwell," dijo con toda la frialdad que pudo, "Si estas buscando a Jaime, volverá pronto. No hay necesidad de esperar aquí conmigo."

Max le sonrió, un poco mas genuinamente que antes Kurt pensó, pero eso podía ser solo el alcohol hablando. Todos parecen mas amigables cuando estas borracho.

"No te pongas así, Kurt," Max ronroneo, dándole un codazo al chico del taburete de al lado para poder deslizarse en el. "No quise que tuviéramos un mal inicio. Sebastian y yo tenemos un historial de ser sarcásticos con los demás, no me di cuenta que te molestaría."

Coloco sus manos en su barbilla y miro a Kurt con tanta sinceridad que Kurt vio como su opinión empezaba a balancearse. Después de todo, el sabia lo fácil que había sido construir una relación con Sebastian basándose en burlas y ahora eran amigos. ¿No seria hipócrita juzgar a Max por palabras que podrían haber salido de su propia boca en otras circunstancias?

Max pareció leer sus dudas y se zambulló. "De verdad, somos amigos, te lo prometo. No estaba intentando empezar nada, pero Jaime y yo, hemos estado un poco preocupados, eso es todo."

"¿Preocupados?" Kurt pregunto, con la voz un poco alta y no sabia si estaba curioso o quería irse en ese momento. La curiosidad, como es usual, gano.

"Sebastian no ha sido el mismo últimamente," Max dijo, con la voz llena de preocupación, que hubiese sonado muy falsa si no hubiera sido por todos los tragos de Kurt,

"¿Como es eso?"

"Bueno, ya no sale tan seguido. Somos un grupo que nos gusta ir a clubes y bares juntos y no se nos ha unido tanto. De hecho desde hace una semana o algo así, que ni siquiera nos responde los mensajes de texto."

"Quizás ha estado ocupado," Kurt intento, pensando en las palabras de Sebastian en la tarde. _Quizás ya no tengo ganas de salir todas las noches. La gente cambia._

"Quizás," Max concedió, "Viéndote a ti lo explica claramente."

"¿Que significa eso?" Kurt pregunto a la defensiva, aunque estaba seguro que es lo que quería decir. Mierda, quizás el tercer vaso no fue una buena idea después de todo porque todo estaba empezando a girar un poco y las palabras de Max hacían eco en sus oídos.

"Significa que si yo tuviera un chico así en mi cama, tampoco estaría respondiendo los mensajes de texto."

"Eso no es así," Kurt dijo automáticamente, aunque porque admitía que era una buena idea no lo podía decidir.

"¿Oh no?" Max pregunto, mirando a Kurt mas astutamente, "Que pena, aunque por lo que oído sobre los problemas de Sebastian en la fiesta del brillo la otra semana quizás no sea una pena para ti."

"¿Problemas?" Wow, Kurt tiene que terminar de repetir palabras como respuesta, pero es que esta completa conversación cada vez tenia menos sentido y solo esperaba que Sebastian volviera pronto.

"Sip, parece que nuestro chico-" y oh a Kurt no le gusto eso de 'nuestro' para nada, "decidió que es demasiado bueno como para follar en trastiendas estos días. Aparentemente dejo a su cita la otra noche, alegando que tenia otro lugar donde tenia que estar."

Kurt sabía que probablemente estaba haciendo una conexión con eso, imágenes de brillo en una piel pegajosa y palabras haciendo eco y recorriendo su cerebro, pero las alejo tratando de juntar las piezas. Miro hacia abajo, sorprendido al ver que Max lo estaba tocando y deseando que no lo hiciera.

"Hey, necesito polvo en mi nariz," Max dijo, amistosamente sin una sonrisa amenazante, "¿Ven conmigo? Seguiremos hablando"

Kurt sintió que probablemente no era una buena idea pero no podía saber por qué. Después de todo, cada vez que sale con las chicas van al baño en grupos, así que quizás es lo mismo al salir con chicos. No tiene demasiada experiencia como para saber. Pero Max ya lo esta sacando del taburete y ¿que podría pasar? Además, Kurt cree que debe hacer pipi de todos modos.

Max lo llevo a través de una puerta y entro en un baño sorprendentemente vacío y Kurt se tropezó hacia un urinario para poder hacerse cargo de su problema. Max estaba sobre el lavatorio sin hacer nada, y Kurt empezó a reírse al imaginarse al chico _realmente_ colocándose polvo en la nariz.

"¿Algo divertido amor?" Max ronroneo dando un paso mas cerca cuando Kurt termino y empezó a subirse el cierre.

"No," Kurt dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás, "Solo pensando."

"Mmm, yo también," Max dijo avanzando aun mas, forzando a Kurt a ir contra el lado de los lavados.

"Probablemente debería volver," insistió, mirando la distancia hacia la puerta y tratando de subir sus pantalones de nuevo pero Max lo detuvo tomándole la muñeca.

"¿Porque volver cuando podemos pasarla tan bien aquí?"

"Pensé que querías usar el baño," Kurt balbuceo, tratando de envolver su mente ante el cambio de circunstancias. Se soltó del agarre de Max y se forzó a subir el cierre abrochar el botón para sentirse menos expuesto.

"¿De verdad?" Maxwell sonrió, " Oh dios mio, eres_ tan adorable_."

"Eso era lo que mi ex solía decirme," Kurt dijo sin razón, porque seriamente, había otras miles de cosas en las que debería estar pensando en estos momentos, que debería estar _haciendo_ en estos momentos y ninguna de ellas envolvía el recordar a Blaine.

"¿Oh si?" Max pregunto, avanzando hacia el espacio personal de Kurt y un aliento de vodka se poso en su mejilla que lo hizo temblar desagradablemente, "¿Y como te llama Sebastian?"

Kurt se salvo de tener que responder ('bebe' estaba en la punta de la lengua) cuando el mismo Sebastian de repente apareció, tirando a Max y acorralando a Kurt protectoramente.

"Lo llamo** 'mio**'" gruño, mirando a Maxwell desde donde Sebastian lo había lanzado, "Así que _aléjate_"

Max empezó a reír pero termino haciendo una mueca y mirando hacia donde sus caderas se habían golpeado contra el lavadero. Se volvió para fruncir el ceño a ambos chicos y murmurar algo sobre que Sebastian nunca había sido exigente al compartir antes, y luego se alejó a través de la puerta dejando a Sebastian y a Kurt solos.

Kurt de repente se percato de lo cerca que estaba de Sebastian, sentía su calor alrededor y en cada punto de contacto que sus cuerpos estaban haciendo.

"¿Estas bien?" Sebastian pregunto mas calmado. Finalmente se giro, suavizando su rostro a un gesto preocupado mientras miraba a Kurt buscando señales de daño o angustia.

"Si," Kurt se las arreglo para decir, la voz estaba un poco rota, pero era verdad.

No era Max y sus no deseados avances que lo hacían temblar (un año y medio de auto defensa después de volver a McKinley significaba que incluso estando ebrio Kurt estaba seguro que podría haber detenido a Max antes de que algo hubiera sucedido) No, era el hecho de que tuvo un momento de claridad segadora, atravesando la cortina de humo en el alcohol y la adrenalina del momento, y se refería a Sebastian. Sebastian, al que deseaba, y mucho.

Habían probablemente mas piezas que eso, partes que tenían mas que ver con el sentimiento en su pecho y las mariposas en su estomago, pero al menos ese pequeño fragmento de ese cambio y confuso sentimiento era claro. No eran los tragos, o las circunstancias o todo el otro millón de excusas que había usado antes.

Lo que importaba era que cuando Sebastian estaba cerca él, lo deseaba.

Él quería besar y tocarlo y moverse, quería sentir sus dedos largos recorriéndolo, quería sentir sus fuertes brazos a sus alrededor. Había mas que estaba sintiendo pero el deseo era el que estaba ganando y esa revelación lo estaba haciéndose sentir inestable. Nunca había sentido esa clase de tirón físico antes, y se sintió repentinamente agradecido de esos tres tragos que mantenían sus pensamientos alejados sobre las otras cosas que quería de este maravilloso chico que estaba frente a él, porque solo lidiar con lo físico ya era suficiente.

"¿Kurt?" Sebastian pregunto, leyendo su mirada atónita con angustia. "¿Te toco?"

"No, solo mi muñeca," Kurt dijo, levantando la mano aunque no había ninguna marca que mostrar. Sin embargo Sebastian la tomo, buscando con la luz mientras recorría sus dedos por ella. Cerró su mano alrededor finalmente, como si quisiera borrar el contacto con el suyo.

"¿Porque has venido aquí con el?" Sebastian pregunto, con la voz enfadada aunque Kurt podía oír la nota de miedo bajo todo eso. "¿Eres estúpido? ¿Sabes lo que la gente hace en estos baños? ¿Porque tenias que ser tan idiot -? ¡Te _dije_ que no te movieras!"

"Sebastian," Kurt dijo tan tranquilo como pudo, recorriendo una mano sobre el pecho de Sebastian en un intento de calmarlo. El pecho de Sebastian subía y bajaba ante la pesada respiración.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que pudo haber sucedido si no hubiera llegado?"

"Sebastian," insistió de nuevo, "Estoy bien. Esta bien. Viniste."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo exasperante que eres?" Sebastian grito, con los ojos desorbitados recorriendo la cara de Kurt como si tuviera miedo de que si dejaba de verlo iba a desaparecer, "¡Nunca escuchas!"

"Lo siento," Kurt dijo, levantando ambas manos para rodear el cuello de Sebastian y mantenerlo cerca, "No quise que te preocuparas."

"Mierda," Sebastian dijo, mirándolo intensamente, "_Kurt_."

Y luego Sebastian lo beso. Fuerte.

El beso no era nada mas que demanda y calma, la presión de sus labios y dientes era un recordatorio de que ambos estaban aquí, juntos, sanos y salvos. Sebastian forzó la lengua entre los labios de Kurt, gruñendo en señal de triunfo cuando Kurt abrió su boca aun más para que Sebastian pudiera tomar todo lo que quería. Cada golpe con su lengua y manos marcaban la palabra _mio_ contra la boca de Kurt, contra su piel.

Cuando Sebastian se alejó ambos estaban respirando entrecortadamente.

"Mierda, yo no quise- es solo que..." Sebastian empezó a decir, con los ojos llenos de pánico de nuevo, pero Kurt tenía la urgencia de tener los labios de Sebastian de nuevo

Sebastian giro su cabeza, y la coloco sobre el cuello de Kurt, y ese movimiento envió nuevas chispas a través de la espalda de Kurt.

"Kurt espera-solo espera un segundo," Sebastian dijo entre su cuello, y cada palabra rosaba su delicada piel, lo que provocaba que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

"No, no quiero esperar," Kurt se quejo, presionándolo para intentar colocar su boca contra la de él una vez mas.

"Estas ebrio," Sebastian insistió, aunque no se alejó, "Demonios, yo estoy un poco ebrio. Y acabas de tener ese encuentro con el hijo de puta, así que no es momento para-"

"Es exactamente el momento para-" Kurt dijo, con la mente a todo lo que da, buscando una razón para que Sebastian siguiera besándolo. Escucho la manera en que Sebastian dijo _hijo de puta_ y se le ocurrió una idea. "Deberías marcarme."

"¿Que?"

Eso hizo que Sebastian se alejara de él sorprendido, lo cual era lo contrario a lo que Kurt quería, pero los ojos de Sebastian estaban oscuros y se desviaban al cuello de Kurt, así que creyó que estaba funcionando.

"Deberías marcarme," repitió, "Así todos sabrían que estoy aquí contigo y nadie me molestara otra vez."

Era una lógica defectuosa, pero Kurt estaba desesperado.

"Unos pocos chupones no van a detener a nadie aquí bebe," Sebastian dijo.

"Si lo harán," Kurt insistió, arrastrando a Sebastian mas cerca de él, "Vamos, nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos."

"Mierda, eso no es una buena idea," Sebastian murmuro, pero su boca ya estaba sobre el cuello de Kurt otra vez, presionando sus labios juntos y oh, aparentemente el alcohol igual excitaba a Sebastian.

Cuando Sebastian succiono suavemente la piel de su cuello por primera vez, Kurt se arqueo contra el, incapaz de evitar el pequeño gemido que escapo de él. Todo se sentía demasiado bien, no solo el ser tocado sino el entregarse al placer y no luchar contra el más. Los brazos de Sebastian se apretaron alrededor de el mientras mordía y raspaba sus dientes sobre la nueva marca antes de volver a chupar. Las manos de Kurt estaban apretadas en el cabello de Sebastian, sosteniéndolo cerca mientras Sebastian succionaba y mordisqueaba desde arriba hacia abajo a través de su garganta.

Sebastian gruñía en acuerdo a sus propias actividades, y Kurt sentía la vibración contra su manzana de adán y sacudió sus caderas hacia delante esperando una respuesta. Sebastian presiono de vuelta, y la dura línea de su erección choco contra la de Kurt y provoco un nuevo jadeo irregular. El movimiento también pareció choquear a Sebastian de su propia bruma así que se separo - con los ojos oscuros y los labios hinchados mientras observaba la mirada caliente de Kurt. Sus ojos bajaron hacia el cuello de Kurt y Kurt no pudo evitarlo y paso sus dedos sobre la marca, mordiendo fuerte su labio para controlar un gemido otra vez cuando sintió la humedad que había dejado la boca de Sebastian.

"Yo-" Sebastian comenzó. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de que hablar de nuevo, su voz sonaba grave y un poco quebrada. "Deberíamos irnos."

"¿Porque?" Kurt pregunto, mas excitado que curioso pero de verdad quería saber.

"Porque estas ebrio, porque estoy ebrio, porque casi fuiste asaltado en un baño y porque estoy entre golpear a alguien o besarte hasta que no puedas respirar, y ninguna de las dos es una buena idea."

"Oh."

Kurt no sabia que hacer con eso, porque sabia que si estuviera mas sobrio y con mas lógica en su mente probablemente estaría de acuerdo con Sebastian en que estas no eran las circunstancias ideales para añadir aun mas a su ya confusa relación. Sabia que mañana se iba a preguntar cuanto de esta noche había sido alcohol y cuanto había sido esa posesividad que parecía tener por Sebastian, y cuanto de esto podía ser el deseo de Sebastian hacia el también, y mientras menos hagan, mas fácil va a ser aceptar las respuestas. Pero el no esta sobrio, y no esta pensando lógicamente, y todo lo que oía era a Sebastian decir que quería besarlo y aun_ no_ lo estaba haciendo exactamente.

"Vamos," Sebastian dijo, obviamente mas en control de si mismo que Kurt en aquel momento, "Deberíamos irnos."

"Pero tu no puedes manejar hasta que estés sobrio," Kurt insistió, dejándose acarrear hacia fuera del baño de vuelta hacia el ruido del club.

"Entonces nos sentaremos en el auto hasta que lo este," Sebastian dijo, aunque estaba mirando a Kurt como si pensara que tampoco seria una buena idea, sentados muy cerca en un lugar oscuro.

"o podemos bailar," Kurt grito, "Te lo prometí, ¿cierto?"

"Kurt," Sebastian dijo, pero ese fue todo su argumento así que Kurt estaba seguro que había ganado en esto.

"Sebastian," Kurt bromeo de vuelta, tomándolo para guiarlo hacia la pista de baile. "No dejes que un idiota arruine nuestra noche, ¿ok? Solo baila conmigo, hasta que se te disipe la cerveza, y luego nos vamos ¿ok?"

Pararon en medio de la multitud, y Kurt se empezó a mover de nuevo pero Sebastian seguía de pie rígido. Mirando la habitación enojado otra vez, obviamente buscando a Maxwell y una pelea, pero Kurt no quería pensar en nadie más. El solo quería bailar con Sebastian otra vez, quería entregarse a eso ahora que sabia lo que quería y quería disfrutar la manera en que sus cuerpos se movían juntos. Quería que Sebastian pensara en nada mas que en el, por las siguientes par de horas por lo menos. Así que hizo lo que mente ebria le decía para atraer la atención de Sebastian y se empezó a desabrochar la camisa.

Estaba a solo tres botones abajo cuando los ojos de Sebastian parpadearon y se ensancharon.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Sebastian pregunto, con la mirada fija donde Kurt se estaba desabrochando los botones.

"Hace calor aquí," Kurt dijo, Sebastian trago duramente.

"Estoy seguro que son solo palabras bebe, tu no quieres sacarte la ropa."

Kurt abandono los botones cuando uno quedo atascado en la parte inferior y se saco todo sobre la cabeza.

"Supongo que entonces solo me sacare la camisa," dijo, poniendo en la punta de los dedos de los pies para poder susurrarle en el oído mientras arrojaba el material a un lado dejándolo solo con una camiseta. Probablemente mañana se iba a arrepentir de perder la camisa Marc Jacob, pero la manera en que los ojos de Sebastian se oscurecieron y la manera en que sus manos se sentían mas calientes sobre el fino material cuando se posaron en sus caderas hizo a Kurt pensar que probablemente valía la pena.

Se movió mas cerca, lentamente, dándole a Sebastian tiempo para alejarse si quería, pero sin parar el movimiento de caderas ni un solo minuto. En estos momentos no se preocupaba si era el alcohol hablando, no le importaba si Sebastian se burlaba de el mañana o si insistiría en que no hay nada entre los dos más que una ya establecida amistad. Ahora todo lo que sabia es lo que quería, y mientras Sebastian se lo de, él lo iba a disfrutar esta noche sin pensarlo dos veces.

Cuando Kurt no encontró resistencia se inclino en sus pies y presiono sus labios contra los de Sebastian de nuevo, mas gentilmente que en el baño pero no menos urgente. Sebastian se endureció bajo el peso, como si no estuviera seguro de que era lo que tenía permitido hacer, y Kurt sabia que seguía preocupado por lo anterior con Max.

"No quiero..." Sebastian empezó, alejándose para lamer sus labios e intentarlo hablar de nuevo, "No me voy a aprovechar de ti."

"Lo se," Kurt dijo sonriendo, "Yo me voy a aprovechar de ti."

Eso obtuvo una risa, y Kurt sintió como un poco de la tensión de Sebastian se escapaba de sus hombros. Sebastian empezó a mover su cuerpo al ritmo, meciéndose al compas con Kurt encontrando el ritmo que parecía ser natural entre ellos cuando los pensamientos y las inhibiciones eran puestas de lado. Cuando Kurt lo beso de nuevo el no lucho, dejo que Kurt lamiera su boca y cepillando su lengua a lo largo de la de Kurt.

Se besaron y se movieron por una canción y media, y Kurt se sentía intoxicado en el. No se dejo ser arrastrado por el deseo por mucho tiempo, no había_ besado_ sin pensar sin preocupaciones y sin pretender hacia mucho tiempo. La boca de Sebastian encajaba contra la de él perfectamente, calzando sus labios juntos una y otra vez en _presión/tacto/gusto_ que Kurt podía sentir como la intensidad de todo lo sacudía hasta la medula. Finalmente se separaron sin aliento, aunque no pararon de mover sus cuerpos juntos, y Sebastian se rio otra vez - como si no pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

"¿Que-?" comenzó a decir pero Kurt lo callo con un pequeño beso antes de girarse y presionar su espalda contra el pecho de Sebastian como antes.

"Podemos hablar mas tarde," dijo sobre su hombro, encontrándose con los ojos verdes oscurecidos de Sebastian, "Por ahora solo bailemos, ¿ok?"

Sebastian se inclino para morder sobre la marca en el cuello brevemente y luego asentir, presionándose contra el trasero de Kurt para que el pudiera sentir como el movimiento y los besos lo había afectado.

"Claro bebe," susurro en el oído de Kurt, aplastándose una vez mas contra Kurt antes de alejarse y girar a Kurt otra vez hasta que ambos estuvieron sin aliento de risa. "Lo que quieras."

Bailaron juntos por otra hora o dos antes que el DJ empezara a anunciar una ultima llamada y Sebastian declarara que estaba definitivamente sobrio como para conducir. No se habían vuelto a besar, no realmente, pero el moverse juntos había sido suficiente. De vez en cuando sus labios se rosaban contra los del otro o sus mejillas y una vez - cuando Kurt estaba presionado su espalda otra vez contra la dura línea de Sebastian otra vez - un beso rozo la parte superior de su oreja. Cada vez que Kurt pensaba en presionar por mas, su pene estaba mas que interesado y por la manera en que se presionaban juntos era fácil decir que el de Sebastian también. Pero había algo en bailar, moverse juntos y dejar a Sebastian guiar su cuerpo, era suficiente intimo por el momento. Ahora que había aceptado su propio deseo, y saboreado lo que Sebastian podía dar, no sentía la necesidad tan urgente de tomarlo en ese preciso segundo.

Además estaba seguro que estaba agotado tratando de mantener el ritmo de Sebastian, de otro modo habría dicho 'a la mierda' y hubiera estado mas inclinado en insistir en mas besos. Y así fue como, con los brazos perfectos de Sebastian sobre sus hombros se dirigieron de vuelta hacia la noche y hacia el auto.

"Eso fue divertido," Kurt dijo feliz, tropezando un poco y riendo cuando Sebastian lo atrapo para evitar que se cayera.

"Hmm, ¿excepto por la parte donde casi tuve que remover el pene de alguien de tu cuerpo por tocarte? Si, fue divertido"

"Vamos Bas," Kurt canto, sonriendo cuando el nombre obtuvo su atención, "Admite que fue divertido, y que te gusto bailar conmigo. Soy un buen bailarín."

"Supongo que no eres un mal bailarín," Sebastián bromeo, "Aunque no te mataría que me dejaras guiarte así en las clases de baile en vez de luchar por el control."

"Te gusta que luche contigo," Kurt dijo, asintiendo con su cabeza ante su ebria sabiduría, "¿Recuerdas? No te gusta lo aburrido."

"Bueno, la vida alrededor tuyo ciertamente no tiene nada de aburrido," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, levantando a Kurt otra vez cuando se volvió a tropezar, "Jesús, bebe, pierdes toda estabilidad cuando la música se detiene. ¿Donde mierda quedo toda tu gracia ahora que yo soy el que te esta arrastrando al auto?"

"Vamos, "Kurt dijo, "Vamosvamosvamos, esto' cansado ahora."

"Eso veo," Sebastian dijo con ironía, "Solo un poco mas ¿ok? Realmente no quiero tener que cargarte."

"Porque tu no eres un príncipe, ¿cierto?" Kurt dijo, "Los príncipes son los que acarrean a la gente."

"Claro, como sea, sigue caminando," Sebastian rio.

"Pero tu eres lo suficientemente lindo como para ser uno," Kurt añadió, tomando un poco de su peso en sus pies así poder girar y contemplar el perfil de Sebastian.

"Crees que soy lindo, ¿huh?" Sebastian sonrió, "Creo que voy a utilizar eso en tu contra, estas advertido."

"Pero lo eres," Kurt dijo sinceramente, "Tu eres un muy muy muy lindo chico. No como yo, que todo el mundo piensa que soy una linda chica."

"Kurt," Sebastian dijo, parando cuando alcanzaron la escalera del edificio del estacionamiento para mirar a Kurt con mas detalle, "Eso no es verdad."

"Si, lo es," Kurt dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Incluso tu lo has dicho. Aunque esta bien, estoy acostumbrado que la gente piense esas cosas."

"Yo solo digo esas cosas porque así es como somos el uno con el otro," Sebastian insistió, y Kurt no sabia porque sonaba tan serio. Kurt mas que nada, estaba cansado ahora, y quería sentarse en el auto y quizás dormir.

"Okay," estuvo de acuerdo, queriendo poder tomar un poco de la cara angustiada de Sebastian y así poder caminar de nuevo.

"Lo digo en serio," Sebastian afirmo, "Es solo porque eso hacemos, bromeamos. Sabes que solo son bromas, ¿cierto?"

Kurt se encogió de hombros y se recostó contra Sebastian otra vez y Sebastian suspiro y lo tomo para mantenerlo en posición vertical.

"Créeme, si alguna vez pensé en ti como una clase de chica, esas asunciones fueron corregidas hace mucho tiempo. Te he visto desnudo," Añadió con esa sonrisa familiar, haciendo que se siguieran moviendo hacia el garaje.

"_Casi_ desnudo," Kurt lo corrigió entre un bostezo y Sebastian rio.

"Okay, _casi_ desnudo," estuvo de acuerdo, "Pero mi punto se mantiene. Estoy bastante convencido con el hecho de que eres todo un hombre Kurt Hummel. Bueno, dejando la ropa de lado."

Kurt sonrió contra el hombro de Sebastian. Cuando alcanzaron el Mustang y Sebastian lo coloco contra el lateral para afirmar la puerta Kurt, lo miro apreciativamente de nuevo. "¿Entonces tu crees que soy un chico lindo?" pregunto.

Sebastian se detuvo con la puerta medio abierta.

"Creo..." comenzó, mirando a Kurt seriamente. Se quedo mirando a Kurt por largos 10 segundos y Kurt se sintió mas mareado que antes. Luego los ojos de Sebastian se alejaron de él y sacudió la cabeza.

"Creo que estas ebrio, y creo que vas a estar odiando la vida en la mañana," dijo con una media carcajada, "Y creo que te llevare a casa."

"kay," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente, "¿Puedo dormir camino a casa? stoy cansado."

"Claro, princesa," Sebastian prometió.

Kurt, de hecho, paso la mayoría del camino a casa durmiendo y para cuando estaban frente a la casa se sintió mucho mas sobrio. Sebastian le había dado agua y aspirinas en el camino, y eso combinado con lo que durmió lo hicieron sentirse más mareado y con dolor de cabeza que ebrio. Aunque sabia que mañana se iba a sentir peor.

"¿Crees que puedes entrar sin que tu papa sospeche?" Sebastian le pregunto, mirando las ventanas iluminadas a través del parabrisas.

"Si, estaré bien," Kurt murmuro, "Yo solo voy a dormir de todos modos."

"Okay."

Kurt desabrocho su cinturón de seguridad y llego a la puerta, antes de parar y volver a mirar a Sebastian hacia el asiento del piloto. Todos los eventos de la noche golpearon su mente, y mientras no se arrepentía de nada (podía verdaderamente sentir su ahora reconocido deseo pulsar en su sangre incluso bajo los latidos de la resaca) aun así se sentía un poco preocupado de haber sobrepasado la línea de la amistad que había establecido hace no mucho. Necesitaba dormir, y luego procesar, para decidir que era lo que iba a hacer con todos estos nuevos sentimientos, pero primero necesitaba mas que nada saber que estaban bien antes de entrar a casa.

"Lo siento si um... si me puse un poco pesado o lo que sea esta noche. Creo que ahora es probablemente obvio porque no bebo."

"No te preocupes," Sebastian dijo, haciendo como si no fuera necesario la disculpa de Kurt, aunque su sonrisa se cayo un poco "Tu no... no es como si yo fuera un extraño en el tema de perder las inhibiciones con el alcohol."

Kurt asintió, pero se mordió el labio preocupado como si quizás había dicho algo malo y no sabia porque. Estaba apunto de decir algo mas, aunque no sabia que - quizás balbucear que había decidido lo mucho que le gustaba besarlo, pero la sonrisa de Sebastian se retorció hacia arriba y rompió la tensión.

"Además, un poco de tragos en ti y eres bastante divertido, bebe."

Kurt sonrió y giro sus ojos. Entonces estaban bien, de vuelta a lo normal al menos, así que podía dejar de preocuparse hasta que tuviera la oportunidad de pensar. Entonces podría preocuparse por la manera en que Sebastian parecía ser lo que deseaba.

"Gracias por cuidarme," añadió, porque era lo menos que podía decir. Sebastian sonrió de nuevo, esta vez de verdad y suavemente y llena de la misma emoción que Kurt sentía a veces cuando encontraba a Sebastian en un momento vulnerable.

"Cuando quieras," Sebastian dijo sinceramente, luego arrugo la nariz y se burlo juguetonamente en la dirección de Kurt. "Ahora sal de mi auto."

Kurt lo miro, pero Sebastian solo le sonrió, y Kurt no pudo evitar pero sonreírle de vuelta mientras salía del auto.

Esta vez hizo todo el camino hacia el frente de la puerta antes de que Sebastian se alejara a través de la noche.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora**:_ Se que han pasado 12 dias desde la ultima actualizacion, lo siento, pero este es el capitulo mas largo que he traducido EVER! Espero haya valido la pena las 10.500 palabras ;)_

_Me gustaria saber si tienen una frase favorita o frases favoritas, yo por ejemplo amo cuando Sebastian dice '**te seguia buscando y tu no estabas ahi'** **'me mata verte llorar'** o cuando Kurt dice** 'Pero dejaste de ser el villano de esta historia hace mucho tiempo atrás'** o la de Sebastian en este capitulo** 'lo llamo mio'**. Diganme cuales son las suyas._

_Gracias por los reviews y los PM. Que tengan un lindo fin de semana. Espero leerlos pronto :D_


	18. Chapter 17a

**Nota de la traductora:**_ Necesito explicar un par de cosas antes. Primero explicar que he estado muy ocupada con trabajo y cosas personales, por eso la tardanza, una de esas cosas es que conoci en persona a alguien que habia conocido por internet, gracias a los fanfiction, ella hace videos, la mayoria Kurtbastian y es una persona muy expecial para mi, desgraciadamente la distancia nos separaba, pero viajo y pude pasar unos dias con ella. Fue maravilloso. Deberian revisar sus videos, busquenla por dannyseguel incluso tiene un trailer de este fic. Subire el link en otro capitulo. Asi que por eso y muchas otras cosas no he podido traducir tan seguido. Se los compensare, lo prometo. Otra cosa que debo contarles que es bastante terrible, por lo menos lo fue para mi. Ayer habia terminado de traducir el capitulo 17 que constaba de mas de 10.000 palabras, por una estupidez mia lo perdi. Asi que me pase todo el dia traduciendo. Y alcance a terminar esto. Son solo dos mil palabras que constan de la primera parte del capitulo. Pero decidi subirla, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo, y se lo que es esperar por un actualizacion. De verdad lo se. Y he recibido mensajes y temo por mi vida xDD Intentare tener las otras ocho mil palabras para el otro fin de semana, ya que tendre tiempo desde el jueves para traducir. Disfrutenlo._

* * *

**Capitulo 17/a **

Kurt se despertó después del mediodía del martes sintiéndose como si algo había muerto en su boca, lo bueno era que su dolor de cabeza era solo moderadamente segador. Después de tragar una aspirina y tomarse una larga ducha se sintió, de hecho, bastante humano otra vez. Sin embargo, el latido de sus sienes regreso con venganza cuando bajo las escaleras y encontró a Rachel Berry sentada muy tiesa en el sofá al lado de Finn, quien lucia bastante incomodo. Repentinamente se sintió muy agradecido de haberse tomado el tiempo para colocarse cobertor sobre el cuello antes de bajar.

Ella lo vio antes de poder hacer una retirada precipitada por las escaleras y se puso de pie acercándose a el antes de que Kurt pudiera decir, "Hoy no, por favor, hoy no." Probablemente no hubiera cambiado nada, ya que ella caminaba hacia su habitación sin ni siquiera un hola. Finn de dio una mirada simpática y Kurt se encogió de hombros en respuesta. Eso era, después de todo, uno de los peligros de una amistad con la señorita Berry. Cuando quiere hablar contigo, no puedes evadirlo por mucho tiempo. Al menos aun no ha empezado a cantar.

"Rachel, que lindo verte," Kurt le dijo en un tono monocorde, cerrando la puerta tras el y sentándose al lado de ella en el borde de la cama. "¿A que debo el placer de esta inesperada visita?"

"Tu sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí. Me has estado evitando por semanas Kurt, _semanas_."

No podía ver sus ojos y suspirar como si estuviera exagerando porque era verdad. El problema era que él sabia lo que hablar con ella significaba, y dejando de lado las revelaciones de la noche pasada no estaba seguro que decir. Seria mucho mas fácil si solo pudiera decir la verdad, pero sabia muy bien que ella no seria capaz de guardárselo a Finn y luego todo el mundo lo sabría.

Rachel suspiro ante la falta de respuesta y sus ojos se pusieron grandes y sinceros en una manera que el odiaba porque lo hacian sentir vagamente culpable. Aun así, no pudo evitar tomarle la mano entre las suyas cuando ella coloco la palma en su muslo, porque aun con lo difícil que toda esta mentira era, la extrañaba.

"Kurt es solo que yo no entiendo," dijo en voz baja, "La ultima vez que hablamos evitabas tratar con tus sentimientos por la partida de Blaine, y lo siguiente que supe por Finn era que estabas saliendo con el Warbler-"

"Sebastian," le corrigió automáticamente, luchando contra el rubor cuando se dio cuenta.

"Entonces Sebastian," dijo, mirándolo con mas astucia. Kurt seguía evitando su mirada, y después de un minuto ella paro de intentar que la mirara a los ojos así que recostó la cabeza contra su hombro. El recostó su mejilla contra su pelo y suspiro, deseando que esto pudiera ser mas fácil, deseando tener las respuestas que dar o explicaciones que hacer, que tuvieran sentido.

"Solo quiero que me hables Kurt," susurro después de unos minutos. Era todo lo que Kurt quería también, y quizás aunque no podía decirle toda la verdad podía acercarse más o menos. Porque necesitaba hablar con alguien, al menos un poco.

Sin embargo, no sabía como empezar así que se sintió agradecido cuando ella lo golpeo en el hombro para que se recostara con ella, sentados lado a lado contra la cabecera, y luego comenzara.

"¿Es una clase de venganza?" pregunto claramente, "Por la partida de Blaine, quiero decir. Porque créeme, yo intente eso y resulto que besarse con otros chicos no funciona bien al final, cuando intentas que alguien te ame."

"No," le aseguro rápidamente," No es venganza. Lo último que quiero es herir a Blaine, y nunca me propuse salir con Sebastian, lo prometo. Solo... sucedió."

Mayormente era cierto. Pero por supuesto eso no había satisfecho su curiosidad.

"¿Estas enamorado de el?"

"No," dijo de nuevo, porque sabia que eso era verdad también. Ignoro el pequeño susurro que añadió 'No, ¿aun?' como una pregunta en su mente.

"Pero te gusta,"

Eso no era una pregunta, y Kurt supuso que no debería serlo. Después de todo, Rachel sabia que ellos estaban saliendo así que parecía obvio que al menos a Kurt le gustaba el chico. Sin embargo el hecho era que, con o sin falsas pretensiones, la respuesta seria 'si'. Y aunque no era una pregunta el la respondió de todas maneras.

"Si, me gusta. A pesar de que aun me vuelve loco."

"¿Loco como para querer explotar su cabeza contra objetos duros o loco como para querer quitarle la ropa?" bromeo, aunque su boca se abrió en sorpresa cuando su cara se puso roja. "¡Dios mio Kurt! ¡¿Ya te acostaste con el?!" susurro lo ultimo como si tuviera miedo que al decirlo fuerte lo hiciera real.

"¿Que? ¡No!" se defendió automáticamente, luego enterró la cabeza en sus brazos y gruño porque eso era algo mucho mas complicado de explicar.

"Pero quieres," El sabia que era una acusación, sabía que aunque ella lo amaba no había venido preparada como para oír eso.

"No lo se," respondió, y eso quizás era menos honesto. La revelación de la noche pasada no había sido por el alcohol o la adrenalina. La verdad, ahora que lo admitía aunque fuera solo para el, era que el deseaba a Sebastian - aunque si quiere tener _sexo_ con Sebastian eso es algo que no estaba preparado ni para pensarlo. El problema era que aun no estaba seguro cuanto le _gustaba_ Sebastian, y ahora todos los asuntos del corazón parecían ser muchos mas peligrosos que los que tengan que ver con su pene.

Ella aun lo miraba esperando por más. Golpeo su cabeza contra la cabecera (y se arrepintió cuando bengalas de su dolor de cabeza volvieron a la vida) y respondió lo mejor que pudo.

"Empezamos a salir," comenzó, tejiendo un camino a través de la mentira y la verdad para intentar de ser lo mas honesto posible con ella sin delatarse. "Nos encontramos en Lima Bean en Junio, y hablamos. El necesitaba... compañía supongo. ¡Oh no de eso!" añadió cuando Rachel le dio una mirada de complicidad. "No se trata de eso, solo estábamos - buscando supongo que se puede decir, algo por el verano y nos encontramos el uno con el otro."

"¿_En_ el uno con el otro?" ella presiono y Kurt le golpeo la cara con la almohada.

"No es todo sobre el sexo, Rachel," el la reprendió.

"Pero tiene que ver el sexo, ¿cierto?" ella presiono. "No lo niegues Kurt, vi tu cara cuando mencione lo de sacarle la ropa."

"Es un poco sobre eso," admitió, buscando palabras que sean no tan difíciles de decir en voz alta. "No lo se, él es guapo, ¿cierto? No me culpes."

"¿Besa bien?" Rachel susurro con complicidad, sonriendo cuando Kurt la miro.

No pudo evitarlo y sonrió al final, y respondió con un, "Quizás. Si. Cállate."

Ella se rio sinceramente entonces, acurrucándose a su lado y sonriendo contra su pecho, hasta que el también empezó a reírse y ambos se sacudían de risa.

"Así que es una aventura de verano entonces," Rachel dijo firmemente una vez que ambos se calmaron un poco. "Solo te estas divirtiendo hasta que Blaine vuelva a sus sentidos y regrese."

Eso ultimo borro la sonrisa del rostro de Kurt, porque no había pensado en eso así y ahora se pregunto si debería. ¿Es eso lo que es? Dejando de lado el trato, ¿solo se esta divirtiendo? ¿Solo esta besando a alguien que encuentra atractivo para pasar el rato hasta que Blaine regrese? No parece ser así de fácil, no parece ser cierto, y eso lo asusto un poco.

"¿Kurt?" ella presiono cuando el silencio duro demasiado, "Eso es ¿cierto? Sigues esperando a Blaine ¿cierto?"

"No lo se," dijo, antes de saber si era verdad.

"¡Kurt!"

"Bueno, ¿Porque tendría que hacerlo?" grito, un poco enfadado ahora, "El _me dejo_, Rachel. Rompió mi corazón y me abandono, así el podría aprender a estar solo, así que ¿porque demonios tengo que esperar y estar solo hasta que él aprenda?"

Ella lucia disgustada, pasando una mano tranquilizadora en el brazo. "Lo siento, no quise... sé que estas herido," ella le dijo. "Y por supuesto que no debes solo esperar, pero eso es lo que es Sebastian ¿cierto? ¿Una distracción para el verano?"

"Él no es una cosa Rach," Kurt insistió, ni siquiera le importo si eso lo hacia sonar mas invertido que lo que quería mostrar. Porque según lo que la sabia la vida de Sebastian estaba llena de gente que lo había usado para pasar el tiempo (sin contar su familia, obviamente,) y Kurt no quería ser contado como uno de ellos. "Él es una persona, no una distracción."

"Okay," ella dijo, como si no supiera de donde salió este nuevo Kurt que defiende a Sebastian pero lo estaba intentando. "Pero es solo una persona temporal. Blaine es tu_ alma gemela_, Kurt, eso no cambia solo porque pasen el verano separados."

Kurt no sabia que decir ante eso. El tonto romántico en él quería seguir creyendo en cosas como almas gemelas y destino, quería creer que unos baches en el camino no lo separarían de su destino, de su verdadero amor. Pero el lado mas practico de él, el lado que estaba descubriendo que el toque de unos dedos no era el fin de todo y no era del todo sexi, la parte de él que estaba aprendiendo que el amor requería esfuerzo y paciencia en vez de solo suspiros soñadores y canciones, esa parte se preguntaba - si las cosas están destinadas a ser, ¿que pasaría si no? si el y Blaine eran almas gemelas, ¿Porque tuvo la necesidad de alejarse de el? Si Blaine era su 'verdadero amor', ¿Porque se siente como si Sebastian estuviera sanando algo en vez de distraerlo por la perdida?

"Quiero decir, piensa en el futuro, ¿Siempre será Blaine, cierto? Sebastian no es la clase de chico como para pensar en el futuro," Rachel insistió con una mirada de complicidad.

Estaba bastante seguro que eso era otro asunto de su 'novio' pero no pudo armar una respuesta porque quedo sorprendido con el hecho de que no se había imaginado su futuro en los pasados meses. Desde que Blaine dejo caer la bomba solo se había enfocado en sobrevivir este verano, y Sebastian vive tanto en el hoy y ahora que se ha visto envuelto en los días y semanas, no en meses o años. Sobre todo se dio cuenta que cuando se imaginaba un futuro ahora no estaba muy claro del todo. Y, con esa realización vino otra. El y Sebastian - lo que sea que son - tienen una fecha de termino. ¿Cierto?

"Kurt," ella dijo gentilmente, y solo fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo confuso y herido que debe estar pareciendo. "Esta bien que estés sexualmente atraído a Sebastian, si es eso lo que te preocupa." (No lo era, pero él no lo diría porque no sabría como articular todas las cosas que le preocupaban sobre alguien quien esta muy muy muy seguro como será su vida amorosa en los próximos tres meses.)

"Pero no lo hagas mas que eso," ella continuo. "Tu sabes que él es un jugador, tu mismo me lo dijiste cientos de veces este año. No estoy diciendo que no disfrutes lo que él te ofrece," cavo su dedo en su lado de manera juguetona y coloco su lengua entre los dientes como si fuera solo un juego (¿lo es?) "Pero no lo compliques. Diviértete, disfrútalo, pero no pierdas la cabeza ¿ok? Puede ser muy fácil ver mas allá, y odiaría ver que tu cabeza esta envuelta en alguien que no sabría que hacer con eso. Me preocupo por ti, Kurt. No quiero verte sufrir una vez mas."

Honestamente él también estaba un poco preocupado, ahora que lo mencionaba, y la peor parte era que finalmente estaba empezando a no preocuparse hasta esta conversación. Hablarlo se supone que lo haría mas fácil, no mas complicado, pero ahora lo dejo con una gran cantidad de nuevas preguntas. ¿Es solo sobre sexo? No es como si estuviera fuera del personaje de Sebastian.

Quizás la noche pasada fue solo un golpe de suerte, quizás ni siquiera se trato de_ el_, sino de Sebastian queriendo acostarse con alguien y sucedió de Kurt estaba ahí. Y Rachel tenía razón, Sebastian podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca alguien que vaya con la monogamia, ni siquiera se avergüenza de decirlo. Algo que dijo Max la noche pasada, que Sebastian no besaba, que ya no salía, le molestaba en la parte posterior de su mente en protesta, pero Rachel seguía hablándole (acerca de su propio error al refugiarse en la química que tenia con Jesse St. James), y Kurt no podía pensar. También estaba seguro que las intenciones de Sebastian eran solo la mitad de la ecuación, y quizás ni siquiera era la mitad difícil considerando lo complicadamente peligroso que sus propias intenciones y emociones parecían ser.

"Blaine va a volver al final del verano y todo volverá a ser normal, ya veras," añadió al final de su discurso. Kurt estaba seguro que se había perdido algo entre todo eso, pero no importaba porque todo lo que podía escuchar es 'normal' y en todo lo que podía pensar en que ya no estaba seguro ya que era normal, o si quería eso.

Rachel se quedo por el resto de la tarde, pero no hablaron más de su vida amorosa. Parece que ahora que se aseguro que no estaba siendo chantajeado o drogado estaba contenta con dejarlo jugar con cualquier melodrama estas seis semanas hasta el retorno de Blaine. En el lado positivo, ella seguía ocupada hablando de su propio verano, por lo que no tuvo muchas oportunidades de pensar.

Mas tarde aquella noche, recostado en su cama en la oscuridad, su mente se distrajo de nuevo con todos esos pensamientos sobre almas gemelas, futuros y distracciones. Pensó en Blaine, en alguna habitación en una cuidad que no podía imaginar, y se pregunto si Blaine estaría pensando en el y si lo extrañaba. ¿Blaine seguía creyendo en el destino? ¿Esperaba que Kurt lo estuviera esperando o ya se había rendido? Pensó en Sebastian, se pregunto si estaba recostado en su cama o si estaba buscando su propia distracción. Se pregunto si esa sensación en su entrañas al pensar en Sebastian besando a alguien mas tenia que ver con algo mas que solo lo físico, o si solo era porque quería ser a el quien Sebastian besara basado en ninguno otro sentimiento y solo en deseo.

Kurt se pregunto en su mayoría como se supone que sabría si esta empezando a sentir cosas por alguien nuevo cuando no ha dejado de sentir cosas por alguien más.

En algún lugar todas esas preguntas se quedo dormido. Gracias a dios no soñó.

* * *

_No se imaginan lo lindo que es leer reviews con sus impresiones :)_


	19. Chapter 17b

**Capitulo 17/b**

Para el miércoles en la tarde dejo de preocuparse tanto. Ok, quizás solo es que no se dejo seguir pensando lo cual ayudo a no preocuparse, pero de alguna manera su mente esta lo suficientemente clara de cualquier pensamiento de amor como para enfocarse enteramente en zombis (los cuales estaba matando en la pantalla con Puck, teniendo que robarle el mando a Finn hace una hora atrás) cuando el timbre sonó.

"Ve a ver la puerta Finn," Kurt le indico cuando su hermano no se movió.

"Anda tu a ver la puerta," Finn dijo enojado, "Y devuélveme mi mando."

"De ninguna manera, Kurt es mucho mejor compañero de equipo que tu," Puck insistió, golpeando puños con Kurt, cuando este mato a dos zombis a quemarropa.

"Si Finn, soy mucho mejor compañero de equipo," Kurt bromeo, riendo cuando Finn le mostro el dedo de al medio. Esto era fácil, esto era divertido, esto era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Sin pensar en sexo ni amor o ninguna otra complicación, solo tripas, gloria y cheetos.

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

"¡Finn!"

"De ninguna manera, tu quieres saber quien esta en la puerta, tu vas a tener que soltar el mando e ir a ver," Finn gruño, recostándose más en el sillón.

"Aunque podría ser la pizza," Puck dijo un momento después cuando un zombi le saco la cabeza a su personaje y tuvo que esperar a recargar.

"No ordenamos pizza," Kurt le recordó, recargando su arma antes de sacar de un azote un no-muerto con un disparo en la cabeza.

"Oh," la voz de Puck sonó abatida, pero se reavivo cuando añadió, "Deberíamos ordenar pizza."

Quien quiera que fuera el que estaba en la entrada se estaba por poco apoyando en el timbre en este punto, mientras seguía sonando, y ya que al parecer ni Finn, ni Puck parecían capaces de ignorar el sonido Kurt finalmente se rindió.

"Ok, esta bien," resoplo lanzando el mando con mas fuerza de la necesaria hacia Finn. Finn lo atrapo antes que pudiera golpearlo en el paquete, lo cual era decepcionante. "Es mio cuando mueras."

"No voy a morir," Finn insistió, lo que era contrario a lo que pasaba en pantalla porque estaba siendo masticado por dos perros zombis, "Hey, no le pusiste pausa," grito cuando Kurt apunto a la pantalla riendo.

"Aprovecha que estas de pie y ordena pizza," Puck le grito mientras Kurt se abría paso en el vestíbulo.

"¡Si es que no lo sabes, yo solo ordeno vegetariana!" Kurt le grito de vuelta mientras giraba la puerta. Puck le grito algo sobre como si Kurt era tan gay debería por lo menos gustarle un poco de salchicha, y con una sonrisa y una risita Kurt se giro para saludar a quien fuera que estuviera en la puerta.

Murió en su garganta cuando vio a Sebastian, recostado contra el marco de la puerta luciendo alto y delgado y maravilloso, sonriéndole.

"Suena como si aparecí justo a tiempo," Sebastian bromeo, con los ojos parpadeantes para mirar dentro de la casa antes de volver al rostro de Kurt, "¿Te estas divirtiendo traviesamente sin mi?"

"¿Que? ¡No!" Kurt balbuceo, "¿Que estas haciendo aquí Sebastian?"

La sonrisa arrogante de Sebastian se tambaleo un poco, pero así de rápido volvió deslumbrante y dio un paso dentro de la casa sin ser invitado, deslizando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt para girarlo y patear la puerta tras el.

"¿Que? ¿No puede venir un chico a visitar a su novio solo porque quiere? ¿Tiene que haber una razón?" pregunto con indiferencia, como si el viniera a visitar a Kurt todo el tiempo y que apareciera de la nada no fuera inesperado.

"De alguna manera, creo que contigo siempre hay una razón," Kurt murmuro, haciendo a Sebastian reír.

"¿Kurt quien era?" Finn grito sin sacar los ojos de la pantalla cuando Sebastian se dirigió a la sala de estar.

"Yo," Sebastian dijo, sorprendiendo tanto a los chicos que ambos se voltearon a pesar de la lucha de sangre y violencia en la pantalla. "Hola chicos, ¿divirtiéndose?"

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Puck pregunto un poco a la defensiva. Kurt giro sus ojos, sabiendo que Puck estaba por sobre todo molesto que Finn fuera a nadar en la piscina de los Smythe para el cuatro de Julio y el no fuera invitado.

Sebastian se encogió de hombros y coloco a Kurt un poco mas cerca como si tratara de recordarle a Puck porque podría estar aquí. "Mi mama y mi hermana estaban vueltas locas con los planes de boda y me estaban volviendo loco a mi así que pensé en venir de visita."

"¿No pudiste solo evadirlos o algo así?" Finn pregunto, girándose y tomando ventaja de la distracción de Puck para retomar el juego y recolectar un pack de medicina que se dirigía a Puck. "Tu casa es enorme, tío."

Era un buen punto en realidad, y Kurt se giro a darle una mirada considerada al chico a su lado. Sebastian pareció un poco incomodo otra vez pero Puck lo salvo de tener que contestar con una sonrisa y un guiño.

"Tío, obviamente porque no puede tener sexo en su casa."

"No es gracioso, estas hablando de mi hermano," Finn se quejo, lanzando miradas entre Puck y Sebastian.

"Si, bueno,_ pero tu hermano_ parece estar teniendo mas culo que nosotros dos combinados, deberías estar orgulloso," Puck le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, girándose de vuelta al juego ahora que su curiosidad había sido satisfecha. "Hey, pero antes que suban a follar ¿puedes ordenar pizza? Matar estas mierdas me da hambre."

"¡No! No pueden tener sexo mientras yo estoy aquí," Finn insistió rápidamente, "Eso seria demasiado raro, y la televisión no tiene el volumen muy alto."

"Oh, puedo pensar en algunas maneras de mantener a tu hermano callado," Sebastian bromeo, riendo cuando Kurt y Finn se giraron al mismo tiempo rojos.

Finn se recupero primero y rápidamente hizo que todo fuera colosalmente mas incomodo, "Yo no se de eso, vine una vez mas temprano a casa y solo diré que la sala de coro no es el único lugar donde Kurt puede alcanzar las notas altas."

"Probablemente ya sabe eso, idiota," Puck dijo, golpeando a Finn en la cabeza antes de sonreírle malvadamente a Kurt. "Además, tengo autoridad para decir que Blaine acostumbraba a hacerlo llegar a las notas altas en la sala del coro también."

_Que lindo_, Kurt pensó, ignorando la mirada que le estaba dando Sebastian._ Justo cuando pensó que seria capaz de pasar la tarde sin pensar en Blaine, Sebastian o en sexo, en un par de minutos estos idiotas le dieron las tres._

Por algún milagro Sebastian decidió tener piedad de el en vez de seguir la conversación. "En realidad," dijo, mirando intencionadamente a Finn y Puck hasta que ambos se giraron avergonzados, "Vine a invitar a Kurt a un café."

Kurt no sabia si el café era algo que siempre había sido el plan de Sebastian o si solo estaba sacando a Kurt de las bromas y ahora menos deseable compañía de los dos chicos, pero como sea él se colgó de ello.

"Si, café, vamos," estuvo de acuerdo, saliendo del brazo de Sebastian y caminando hacia el armario del pasillo para ponerse zapatos. "Y ustedes pueden ordenar su maldita pizza."

Puck le dio una mirada herida, pero se distrajo por una explosión en el juego y se pierdo el giro de ojos de Kurt.

"¿Podrías al menos traerme al regreso una de esas galletas grandes?" Puck pregunto antes de esquivar un cráter dejado por una granada en la pantalla.

"Traeremos dos," Sebastian le dijo rápidamente cuando Kurt abrió la boca para responder, "Vamos Kurt, dejémoslos con su romance."

Kurt hizo un ruido de desacuerdo pero dejo que Sebastian lo dirigiera hacia la puerta con una mano en su espalda.

"No tuviste que estar de acuerdo con traerles galletas," le dijo cuando ya estaban afuera caminando lado a lado hacia el Mustang estacionado en la calle. "Sobre todo porque se comportaron como unos idiotas."

"Ah, pero ahí es donde esta la belleza," Sebastian le dijo, moviéndose hacia el lado del conductor y guiñándole a Kurt un ojo antes de subir al auto. "De esa manera cuando no traigamos las galletas la decepción será aplastante."

"Discutiría el uso de la palabra 'aplastante' como algo un poco dramático," Kurt se rio, "Pero con estos dos creo que será algo así."

"Ves, y mas encima si te hago reír a costa de esos idiotas es una gran victoria," Sebastian le dijo, colocando el choche en marcha y sacándolo hacia la calle.

Kurt sonrió de nuevo a pesar que no quería e intento en no pensar en las palabras de Rachel sobre no ver más allá. Aunque era difícil, con Sebastian sentado tan cerca, no pensar. Sebastian quien lucia de alguna manera mejor ahora -casual y sencillo en el asiento del frente de su descapotable con el sol iluminándolo - que la noche de baile bajo las coloridas luces. Sebastian a quien todavía Kurt quería tocar, incluso sin la influencia de dos Long Island Iced Teas.

Con ese pensamiento todo lo pasado el lunes en la noche volvió a la mente de Kurt y de repente no pudo dejar de sentirse inquieto. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo sin pensar en ello, y por supuesto recordó lo descarado que había sido al lanzarse al chico que esta ahora a su lado. Claramente el universo lo odiaba.

Y Sebastian estaba sentado aparentemente tan tranquilo acerca de toda la maldita situación, que Kurt no podía evitar sentir como si estuviera esperando por el golpe. ¿Estaba Sebastian guardando todos sus mejores insultos hasta que Kurt estuviera en un lugar público? ¿Hizo todo el camino hacia Lima un miércoles solo para burlarse de Kurt por su ridículo comportamiento y sus intentos? (_Oh dios, ¡Le pidió a Sebastian que_** lo marcara**_! ¿Que es más vergonzoso y obvio es eso?_)

Pero Sebastian tampoco se negó, aunque eso no ayudaba mucho en la mente de Kurt. Después de todo, quizás Sebastian solo estaba complaciendo el borracho culo de Kurt y era más fácil besarlo para callarlo. O quizás todo lo sucedido era un típico lunes en el mundo de Sebastian que ni siquiera lo registro como un parpadeo en su radar. Quizás besar a Kurt había sido indiferente o peor, aburrido.

"¿Así que por que viniste a Lima?" Kurt le pregunto después de unos minutos cuando el silencio fue mucho y su tensión interna llego a un punto extremo, "Estoy seguro que no es porque me extrañaste."

Los ojos de Sebastian se movieron rápidamente a el antes de volverse a enfocar en la carretera y reír un poco. "No, por supuesto que no es eso."

No entro en detalles hasta que Kurt le dio una mirada inquisitiva y le hizo un gesto para que continuara con la mano. Mejor terminar luego con las burlas ahora, que esperar a estar en la cafetería.

"Liv y mi mama me estaban volviendo loco," Sebastian dijo indiferentemente, y si Kurt no lo conociera mejor diría que Sebastian estaba un poco nervioso. "Estaba entre el papel crepe o tu compañía, ganaste. Por poco."

"Dios, gracias," Kurt dijo sarcásticamente, con los escudos todavía arriba, "Pero en realidad aun con lo bien que me viene un Mocha helado, no tenias que viajar dos horas solo para comprarme-"

"¿Quien dice que yo voy a comprarlos?" Sebastian lo interrumpió, aunque se rindió cuando Kurt le dio una mirada asesina, "Okay, okay, yo compro."

"Entonces," Kurt continuo, mirando como Sebastian se aparcaba en el estacionamiento de Lima Bean, "¿Porque viniste realmente?"

"Estaba aburrido, somos amigos. ¿No es eso suficiente?" Sebastian respondió. Sonando un poco desviado pero Kurt no pudo decir porque.

"Si, claro," Kurt dijo después de un minuto, dejándolo pasar por ahora. Quizás no tengan que hablar de todo, aunque el pensamiento es extrañamente insatisfactorio como el pensamiento de ser molestado. Sebastian solo le sonrió de nuevo y Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa aunque un poco temblorosa mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y bajaba del auto, "Pero me tienes que comprar una galleta," añadió, tratando de finalizar todo en una broma al menos por ahora.

Sebastian le compro una galleta junto con sus cafés y ni siquiera bromeo con Kurt por no ser una figura amigable o alguna cosa sin sentido. También le dio propina al mesero por lo cual Kurt a regañadientes admitió a si mismo que le hacia crecer el estima hacia Sebastian un poco. Se sentaron en unos sillones (lo cual era nuevo, el y Blaine siempre se sentaban en las mesas) y disfrutaron de sus cafés en un tenso silencio antes que Sebastian suspirara profundamente y hablara.

"Mira, lo siento si la otra noche fue rara, pero si eso significa que el resto del verano va a ser incomodo entre nosotros solo grítame ahora y volvamos a la normalidad, ¿ok? Jamás pensé que lo diría pero es un poco extraño estar sentado a tu lado y que no me estés insultando."

Y, bueno. Eso fue claramente inesperado. Kurt no había pensado que Sebastian podía estar preocupado por las posibles consecuencias de su... encuentro... también. Estaba aturdido con la mirada fija, tratando de entender porque era que Sebastian pensaba que Kurt debería gritarle (él había sido al que se había lanzado sobre Sebastian, después de todo). Aunque parecía que Sebastian estaba más nervioso después de haber abierto la boca volvió a hablar.

"Y, mira, sé que Maxwell dijo algunas cosas - ni siquiera creo que quiero saber que es lo que te dijo antes que yo llegara - pero no quiero que te tomes lo que dijo seriamente, ¿esta bien? A él le gusta hablar, y el y yo no estamos siempre en nuestra mejor etapa así que no quiero que tomes sus palabras como evangelio ni nada-"

"Espera, espera, espera," Kurt lo interrumpió, dejando su café en la mesa y con la otra mano deteniendo las rápidas palabras de Sebastian, "¿Tu crees que estoy molesto por Maxwell?"

"¿No lo estas?" Sebastian pregunto, mirando a Kurt como si de repente no estuviera seguro de que estaban hablando.

"Quiero decir, si, por todo eso de intentar seducirme en el baño," Kurt dijo, "Pero no por nada que haya dicho de ti. ¿Porque estaría molesto por eso?"

Sentía como se rompía su cerebro al trata de entender que podría haber dicho Max para que Sebastian se pusiera tan nervioso pero solo podía recordar pedazos y partes.

"Así que... ¿no has estado preocupado de hablarme por lo que Max dijo?" Sebastian dijo evasivamente, "Porque parecía como si quisiera estar en cualquier lugar menos a mi lado desde que nos subimos a mi auto."

"Oh, um," Kurt dijo, sonrojándose un poco y una mano se extravió inconscientemente sobre su cuello donde tenia puesto un pañuelo para ocultar el chupón, "No es por Max. No recuerdo mucho de lo que dijo para ser honesto."

Sebastian pareció definitivamente aliviado con eso, murmurando algo que sonó sospechosamente a 'gracias a dios' pero antes de que Kurt pudiera cuestionarlo la boca de Sebastian se elevo en una sonrisa malvada y se inclino para mirar fijamente a Kurt.

"Entonces, ¿porque te pone tan nervioso estar a mi lado?" pregunto, aunque era perfectamente obvio por su mirada que sabia lo que Kurt estaba pensando.

Kurt sabia que no se escaparía de esto a este punto, y no se iba a echar atrás en este desafío, así que estiro su columna y dijo, "Oh no lo se, supongo que estaba preocupado de que estuvieras enojado porque yo soy una mercancía mucho mas caliente en la pista de baile. Y que beso muchísimo mejor."

En caso de duda, se fue por la ofensiva.

"Bueno, sin duda estabas _caliente_," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, sin perder el ritmo mientras se recostaba en el sillón luciendo contento de jugar este juego. "Al menos lo asumo considerando que fuiste el que empezó a sacarse la ropa en medio de la pista de baile."

Kurt podía sentir el calor recorriendo su cuello, porque oh, es verdad. ¿Había hecho algo así, cierto? Pero no iba a conceder una derrota tan fácilmente.

"Por lo que recuerdo no pareció molestarte mucho," dijo con toda la ligereza que pudo manejar, "Como si la manera en que te apegabas a mi trasero no fuera ya suficiente indicación."

"Bueno, es un buen trasero," Sebastian dijo coloquialmente, y algo en Kurt se relajo un poco ante el cumplido. Quizás no había hecho tanto el ridículo para los ojos de Sebastian. También dejo caer sus escudos lo suficiente como para mencionar lo del beso, aunque sea para pedir disculpas por propasar limites o en busca de alguna afirmación de que había sido reciproco.

"Lo siento si yo, um, te presione." dijo, sin ser capaz de mirar los ojos de Sebastian.

"¿Presionarme? ¿En serio bebe?" Sebastian pregunto, "Porque estoy bastante seguro que no hubo nada de lo que paso el lunes entre nosotros en lo cual yo no estaba de acuerdo. ¿O en una parte de la noche me caí en una dimensión desconocida donde de alguna manera no quería besarme con un chico sexi, que no estoy recordando?"

"¿Crees que soy sexi?" Kurt le pregunto antes de poder evitarlo.

Es el turno de Sebastian de sonrojarse y quedarse sin ser capaz de mirar a Kurt, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para calmar su ego aunque nunca lo admitiría frente al chico.

"Como sea. Estábamos ebrios, nos besamos, fue caliente. ¿Podemos superarlo o necesitas hablar de sentimientos y esas cosas?" Sebastian gruño y Kurt rio.

"No, estoy seguro que era todo lo que quería saber" bromeo, empujando el pie de Sebastian con el suyo. Sebastian le devolvió el golpe y no lo alejo, dejando a sus pies presionados juntos.

"Bien, entonces ahora podrías explicarme exactamente que fue lo que quiso decir Puck cuando te dijo que debería gustarte la salchicha," Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa. Kurt gruño y lo pateo, y luego procedió a lamentar tener a dos chicos sobreprotectores con un coeficiente intelectual promedio como tus mejores amigos.

Después la conversación fluyo fácilmente entre ellos, bromeando y colocándolos de nuevo en un equilibrio hasta que Kurt se dio cuenta que no había dejado de sonreír en una hora. Aunque no importaba porque Sebastian tampoco había dejado de hacerlo, y mientras Sebastian siguiera sonriendo así Kurt es capaz de vivir con ese estremecimiento que lo atravesaba, impulsándolo a inclinarse y besar esos labios (no es como si lo fuera a hacer por el momento).

Finalmente terminaron sus cafés, y el hielo entre ellos se había derretido hace ya mucho rato, y sin más excusas para quedarse volvieron al auto. Sebastian empezó a inquietarse un poco camino de regreso y Kurt no estaba seguro si era porque buscaba una excusa para quedarse o para irse. Kurt estaba a punto de enfrentarlo, pero cuando se estacionaron se distrajo por el hecho de que Puck y Finn estaban inclinados en el capo de la vieja camioneta de Puck discutiendo ferozmente.

"¿Que mierda?" Kurt murmuro, porque Finn estaba trabajando en la tienda de Burt estos días pero nunca había hecho nada más que cambiar aceite y neumáticos, y Kurt sabia por la manera en que Puck molía el embrague cuando salía del estacionamiento de la escuela que no tenia idea que era lo que pasaba bajo el capo de un coche.

"¿Problemas?" Sebastian pregunto, con una voz divertida y sonriendo ampliamente ante la cara de '¿que crees tu?' de Kurt. Como si nada mas los salvara de incomodas despedidas y/o '¿te gustaría pasar?' salieron del Mustang a investigar.

"¿Ni siquiera se si quiero saber que están intentando hacer?" Kurt pregunto mientras se acercaba detrás de Puck y Finn, tratando de mirar desde donde están codo a codo entre las entrañas del motor.

"Kurt, gracias a dios," Finn suspiro, retrocediendo en un gesto vago desde lo que parecía que cada tapa había sido destapada, cada válvula abierta, y cada correa desalineada. "Puck dijo que su motor estaba haciendo un sonido y pensé que podía averiguar que lo estaba haciendo pero..."

"¿Pero en vez de eso solo empezaste a sacar partes y piezas?" Kurt dijo con ironía, con la ceja levantada juzgándolo silenciosamente.

"Um," Finn dijo, arrastrando los pies como un niño pequeño, "¿Si?"

"¿Y tu lo dejaste?" Kurt pregunto, golpeando con el dedo la espalda de Puck hasta que el chico se giro con el ceño fruncido.

"Él dijo que podía arreglarlo," Puck dijo a la defensiva, "Y él trabaja en la tienda así que confié en el."

"¡Te dije que lo intentaría!" Finn gruño, empujando el hombro de Puck y dejando una huella de aceite en el lugar. Puck lo empujo de vuelta y comenzó una escalada de empujones. Kurt pego unos dedos en su boca y silbo con fuerza, sorprendiéndolos y deteniendo que alguno de sus miembros aceitosos se acercaran a su persona. Sebastian lo miraba sorprendido ante el silbido, y divertido por todo, y Kurt compartió con el un giro de ojos de exasperación antes de girar hacia el problema principal.

"Ok miren, voy a cambiarme a algo que no me importe destruir y luego volveré a arreglar esto por ustedes." Finn lo miro agradecido y Puck pareció aliviado, pero eso no detuvo a Kurt de amenazarlos con su ceño más intimidante y tomar una pagina del libro de Cooper Anderson y apuntar con el dedo a ambos y decir, "No. Toquen. Nada. ¿Me escucharon? Esperen hasta que regrese, o solo lo empeoraran."

Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza tímidamente y Kurt les dio una mirada mas antes de girarse hacia la casa haciéndole un gesto a Sebastian para que lo siguiera.

"¿Tu vas a arreglarlo?" Sebastian rio mientras avanzaban a través del césped hacia la puerta principal. "En serio bebe, es lindo que quieras impresionarme pero no tienes que destruir el motor de Puck por eso."

"Primero que todo, si intentara impresionarte no seria con esto," Kurt dijo, dándole a Sebastian una mirada fulminante, "Porque considerando que elegiste tu auto por el color, supongo que no entenderías lo que voy a hacer como para apreciar el milagro que estoy a punto de lograr en ese motor. Y en segundo lugar, Tu confianza en mi habilidad de romper los estereotipos es asombrosa. De verdad, gracias por eso."

Sebastian bufo y golpeo un lado de Kurt mientras caminaban a la casa y empezaban a subir las escaleras. "Esta bien mi pequeño monito grasoso, supongo que tendrás que probarme que estoy equivocado."

Kurt hizo un bufido y levanto la barbilla, porque oh, eso es lo que se propone hacer.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se saco los zapatos en una esquina y se saco su chaqueta de verano dejándola sobre la cama antes de desenrollar el pañuelo de su cuello, todo mientras consideraba el atuendo de Sebastian.

"Los pantalones cortos están bien, si se arruinan no será una gran tragedia, pero tengo que buscarte una camiseta o algo porque por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la que estas usando."

"Espera, ¿quieres que te ayude?" Sebastian dijo incrédulo, "Creí que dijiste que obviamente no sabia nada sobre motores, ¿porque crees que podría ayudar?"

"¿Ayudar? Quizás no," Kurt dijo, dando un paso a su closet para comenzar a clasificar su buena ropa con la de trabajo, "Pero _puedes_ aprender."

Sebastian solo hizo otro ruido dubitativo pero tomo la camiseta azul que Kurt le lanzo. "Colócate eso mientras me cambio," Kurt dijo, cerrando la puerta del armario para tener mas privacidad.

"Sabes que no hay nada que no haya visto antes," Sebastian grito a través de la madera.

Kurt se encogió de hombros, aunque no había nadie que lo viera hacerlo, y grito de vuelta, "¡Eso no significa que de te un show gratis!"

Sebastian se rio y Kurt se encontró sonriendo de nuevo mientras se colocaba un jeans descolorido y rasgado y una camiseta blanca manchada de aceite y con un agujero cerca del cuello. Recorrió sus dedos a través de su pelo en un intento vano de arreglarlo donde la camiseta lo había desordenado, aunque sabia que probablemente solo lo había desordenado mas.

"Sabes, generalmente la gente ofrece pagarme con tal de verlos como se sacan... su... ropa..." Sebastian empezó, tartamudeando cuando Kurt salió del closet y lo miro por primera vez.

Kurt se agito incómodamente ante la mirada de un minuto de Sebastian con la boca abierta, demasiado consiente de los ojos de Sebastian sobre él como para apreciar el hecho de que Sebastian había dejado de colocarse su propia camiseta dejándola a medio camino en su pecho. (Okay, había apreciado un poco.) Cuando Sebastian continuo mirando, Kurt dio un paso rápido hacia adelante y tiro de la camiseta hacia abajo por el resto del cuerpo de Sebastian, sus dedos rozaron ligeramente la cálida cintura de Sebastian por un momento antes de dejar caer la camiseta completamente y dio un paso hacia atrás otra vez.

El tacto pareció haber traído de vuelta a Sebastian, porque se aclaró la garganta y se las arreglo para alejar los ojos del cuerpo de Kurt para posicionarlos en cambio en su rostro. Cuando hablo su voz sonó un poco dura y envió pequeñas ráfagas de fuego quemando en vientre bajo de Kurt.

"Definitivamente eso no es un overol con brillantes," dijo, sus ojos dieron otro recorrido por su cuerpo casi involuntariamente.

"Deje de usarlos cuando tenia nueve," Kurt respondió, aunque su voz atrevida cayo a un suspiro cuando Sebastian se acercó aun mas, pareciendo ignorar sus palabras para enfocar su mirada en el cuello de Kurt. Kurt tardíamente se dio cuenta que sacándose el pañuelo había dejado expuesto el chupón en su cuello que Sebastian había hecho en su piel hace solo dos noches.

No pudo evitar el corte de su aliento cuando Sebastian levanto una mano, arrastrando el dedo pulgar en la marca y usando sus otros dedos para tomar la base el cuello de Kurt. Los rozo una y otra vez, con los ojos clavados, y Kurt estaba seguro que la habitación estaba veinte grados mas caliente que hace un segundo atrás. Lógicamente, Kurt también sabia que la marca ya no estaba tan sensible, pero era como si podía aun sentirla con cada rose de los dedos de Sebastian.

Los ojos de Sebastian se encontraron con los de Kurt y estaban oscuros, las pupilas enormes y negras contra el verde fuerte de su iris, y Kurt no pudo alejar la mirada ahora incluso aunque quería. Cuando se inclino los ojos de Kurt aletearon ante la expectación de un beso, pero Sebastian se inclino aun mas, rozando su boca a través de la marca donde el cuello se convierte en hombro. La respiración de Kurt era el único sonido de la habitación mientras Sebastian daba uno, dos, tres besos sobre el terreno antes de presionar fuerte y chupar suavemente la piel, alejándose solo cuando las rodillas de Kurt temblaban y la marca esta oscura una vez mas.

"Bas," dijo, con la voz rasposa y baja, sus ojos parpadeaban entre los labios de Sebastian - rojos y brillantes de humedad - y esos ojos oscuros. El nombre saco un gruñido de la boca de Sebastian y se inclino a besar a Kurt (por fin, por fin) pero sus labios apenas se habían tocado cuando la puerta de la habitación de Kurt se abrió fuerte y Finn apareció, con la cara roja y jadeando, causando que ambos saltaran y se separaran

"Kurt - oh mierda - lo siento," Finn grito, retrocediendo rápidamente y golpeándose con el marco de la puerta. Hizo una mueca y se froto el codo, mirando hacia arriba y hacia la alfombra rápidamente, fallando al intentar ser invisible y Kurt tuvo compasión de él.

"¿Que necesitas Finn que no pudiste esperar otros dos minutos?" pregunto, complacido cuando su voz sonó casi estable. Sebastian miraba la pared justo a su derecha, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, luciendo mucho mas incomodo que Finn.

"Uh, Puck esta tocando el motor otra vez," Finn dijo tímidamente, "Intente detenerlo pero no me escucho."

"Esta bien, Ya vamos," Kurt dijo. Cuando Finn no se movió, Kurt suspiro exageradamente. "Bajaremos en un minuto." Finn seguía sin moverse, solo mirando la alfombra e intentando no mirarlos. "Así que puedes irte," Kurt le aconsejo, y finalmente Finn pareció entenderlo, alejándose rápidamente de la puerta con otra disculpa mientras desaparecía.

"Bueno, eso fue raro e incomodo," Kurt dijo, forzando una sonrisa girándose a Sebastian quien sonreía irónicamente aunque no sabia si era por Finn o Kurt, o por el mismo. Kurt no estaba seguro.

"Yo planee que mi mama nos encontrara semidesnudos en la cama, bebe," Sebastian dijo, sonando mas normal otra vez, "No creo que esto ni siquiera llegue a lo mas bajo de nuestra escala en cosas raras e incomodas."

Kurt se rio alegremente, contento cuando eso hizo que Sebastian colocara una sonrisa mas sincera en su rostro, aunque desapareció cuando el sonido decayó y solo se quedaron mirando otra vez.

"Entonces eso fue-" Kurt dijo, apagándose porque realmente no tenia idea que es lo que había sido.

Sebastian vacilo por un segundo, algo parpadeo en sus ojos pero luego sonrió ampliamente otra vez y ese algo fue remplazado por esa sonrisa familiar. "Eso fue TTPB."

"¿Disculpa?" Kurt dijo, riendo un poco aunque no entendía aun la broma.

"TTPB, Trastorno traumático post besos," Sebastian dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza como si fuera algo muy serio. "Ya sabes, como un flashback, eso es todo."

"¿Un flashback?" Kurt dijo sarcásticamente, "Así que, ¿viste mis chupones y de repente pensaste que estabas ebrio en el baño de un bar?"

"Algo así," Sebastian dijo, levantando una esquina de sus labios al ver el giro de ojos de Kurt.

"Eres un idiota ¿lo sabias?" Kurt bromeo, dirigiéndose a la puerta ahora que era claro que lo sea que fue el momento que habían tenido ya se había ido y no iban a hablar de eso (ni se iban a besar, aparentemente). "Además," añadió, cuando Sebastian se le unió para bajar por las escaleras, "Besarme no es traumático."

"Eso dices tu," Sebastian se burlo de nuevo, "He tenido pesadillas desde entonces."

Kurt bufo y le golpeo el brazo en represalia, riendo cuando Sebastian grito indignado. Cuando Sebastian alcanzo su mano para enredar sus dedos con los de él, no protesto, solo se permitió una sonrisa privada mientras daban un paso hacia la luz del sol.

* * *

Sebastian resulto ser tan inútil bajo el capo de un auto como Kurt esperaba. Todo lo que basto fue un encuentro casi catastrófico con los terminales de la batería para tener a Kurt gritándole a Sebastian y relegándolo a pasarle solo los utensilios por el resto de la tarde.

El lado bueno es que el parecía bastante impresionado con las habilidades de Kurt sobre automóviles, así que Kurt lo dejo permanecer a su lado aunque solo para que luciera lindo y le pasara las cosas que le pedía.

La primera tarea era colocar todas las cosas en su lugar desde donde Puck y Finn se las habían arreglado para desparramar antes de que Kurt llegara, y Kurt hizo que los tres chicos se reunieran y observaran como el reconectaba las mangueras y apretabas las tapas. Señalo cada parte, explicándoles exactamente porque habían sido tan estúpidos al haberlo tocado y haciendo a Sebastian prometer que nunca haría algo parecido a su auto (o dios no lo permita, al de su padre) y luego les mostro como arreglarlo. Finn probablemente solo entendía la tercera parte de las instrucciones, y Puck seguía diciendo que ya sabía todo lo que Kurt estaba diciendo, pero Sebastian lo observaba con atención y le guiñaba el ojo cuando Kurt se giraba lleno de exasperación por culpa de los otros dos. En general, fue bastante divertido.

"Sabes, eres bastante impresionante con todas estas cosas," Sebastian le dijo a regañadientes, mientras seguía a Kurt hacia el garaje para buscar dos camillas así podían mirar desde abajo de la camioneta.

"Bueno, tuve que serlo," Kurt dijo sin orgullo por el cumplido, "He estado haciendo 'estas cosas' desde que tenia ocho."

"¿Tu papa te metió en un garaje tan joven?" Sebastian le pregunto sorprendido, tomando una tabla de las manos de Kurt.

"No tuvo opción," Kurt dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "Después que mi mama murió, tenia que hacer algo conmigo después de clases. A diferencia de tu familia, nosotros no estamos nadando en dinero. No podía costearse una niñera todas las tardes así que me traía aquí y me dejaba ayudarlo. Creo que hubiera preferido estar aquí con el que con un extraño de todas maneras."

"Oh," Sebastian dijo en voz baja, y cuando Kurt lo miro se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que Sebastian consideraba el hecho de que la mama de Kurt no existía. El conocía esa mirada, conocía la manera en que las opiniones y expresiones de la gente cambiaban cuando sabían de la muerte de su madre, y lo ultimo que necesitaba era compasión y condolencias cuando eran inútiles en primer lugar y menos lo eran ahora, que hace una década atrás.

"No," le dijo firmemente, tomando el tablón que sostenía Sebastian con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria.

"¿Que?" Sebastian pregunto, pero uso un tono suave falso que no era familiar.

"Eso," Kurt dijo, pateándole el tobillo a Sebastian con la punta del zapato y girando los ojos, "No actúes como humano solo porque mi mama murió años atrás. Soy la misma persona que hace cinco minutos."

"Claro," Sebastian dijo, dándole a Kurt una mirada y sacudiendo el resto de simpatía que tenia en el rostro, remplazándola con su familiar sonrisa. "Que tonto. Actuar como humano. Dios Kurt, y yo que te iba a decir que todo esto de las cosas mecánicas eran súper ardientes pero si te vas a comportar como el culo..."

"Y yo que pensé que eras fanático de los culos," Kurt dijo, con la lengua entre sus dientes. Cuando Sebastian lo miro sorprendido ante la broma en doble sentido, Kurt se rio muy fuerte "Vamos, te dejare mirar bajo mi chasis," añadió con un guiño.

Después de un cuestionario exhaustivo, Kurt determino que el ruidito del cual Puck se quejaba era en realidad un ruido de vibración, y como solía aparecer cuando aceleraba la mejor conjetura de Kurt fue que era una detonación del motor. Les mostro a los chicos como limpiar las válvulas EGR y revisar el sensor de detonación, pero cuando Puck manejo alrededor de la cuadra aun seguía haciendo el sonido, así que Kurt estaba ahora debajo del auto mostrándole a Sebastian donde iban a drenar el radiador para revisar si había un bloqueo. Era probable que no era estrictamente necesario estar ahí abajo, pero quizás el solo quería mostrarle un poco mas y además era un poco mas intimo estar recostados hombro con hombro entre las sombras del bloque del motor, las piernas sobresalían y se entibiaban por el sol de la tarde y con los rostros solo a centímetros mientras Kurt señalaba los diferentes componentes del motor.

Se desvaneció en la ultima explicación cuando se dio cuenta que Sebastian ya no estaba mirando donde le señalaba y tenia la cabeza hacia el lado estudiando el rostro de Kurt.

"¿Que?" Kurt pregunto tímidamente cuando Sebastian solo siguió mirándolo descaradamente.

Sebastian sonrió y levanto su mano como pudo ante el espacio reducido y limpio lo que Kurt creyó debió haber sido una mancha de aceite en su mejilla. Sus dedos se quedaron ahí por un minuto antes de volver a colocar la mano a su lado, pero siguió mirando a Kurt y algo cambio en sus ojos de nuevo e hizo que el estomago de Kurt revoloteara.

"La otra noche, cuando me preguntaste si yo pensaba que eras un chico lindo," Sebastian comenzó, con la voz lo suficientemente baja para que Puck y Finn no pudieran escucharlos desde donde estaban sentados discutiendo en la parte delantera de la cabina.

El rostro de Kurt se ruborizo y esquivo su mirada, ese momento particularmente vergonzoso llego inesperadamente. "Oh dios, sabia que el que no me molestaras había sido demasiado bueno como para que durara," suspiro, "Adelante, suéltalo."

"No," Sebastian dijo, "No es eso. Yo solo... debí habértelo dicho. Que si, quiero decir, que creo que eres un chico lindo."

"Oh," Kurt dijo en una sorprendida exhalación, girándose a mirar a Sebastian de nuevo quien parecía de repente mas cerca en ese pequeño espacio.

"Sé que bromeo, mucho, y sé que he dicho algunas cosas en el pasado pero... creo que eres lindo," Sebastian continuo, y Kurt pudo sentir la mano de Sebastian muy cerca de el contra el pavimento que solo era necesario un pequeño movimiento de sus dedos para tomarla nuevamente.

"Sebastian," Kurt dijo, con la voz suave y vacilante porque algo tibio y maravilloso estaba floreciendo en su pecho pero aun oía las palabras de Rachel en su mente diciendo que no viera mas allá y que estaba preocupada que dejara que su corazón se involucrara con alguien que no esta acostumbrado a eso, y que no sabría que significa o que hacer.

"Kurt," Sebastian dijo en respuesta casi en broma, y su mano volvió a levantarse para tomar la mejilla ruborizada de Kurt. Apenas había rozado sus dedos sobre el pómulo de Kurt cuando el sonido de un motor acercándose se hizo más fuerte y se detuvo en un lugar del camino haciendo que ambos le pusieran atención. Sebastian le sonrió y recorrió su mano por su rostro una vez más antes de sacarla.

"¿Que hacen chicos?" La voz de Burt se escucho, seguido por el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y pasos por el camino.

"Kurt esta arreglando el motor de Puck," Finn le explico, a lo cual Puck gruño indignado y dijo, "Estoy dejando que Kurt me ayude a arreglar mi camioneta."

"Uh-huh, claro Puckerman," Burt dijo con una risita sarcástica. "Hey hijo ¿que miras allá abajo? Y hola Sebastian, espero que cuando salgan de ahí abajo tu y mi hijo se vean adecuadamente peinados."

Kurt giro los ojos y Sebastian ahogo una risa y ambos se empujaron hacia afuera de regreso a la luz del sol para encontrar a Burt inclinado sobre ellos y sonriéndoles con una ceja levantada que probaba que era el padre de Kurt al fin y al cabo.

"Hola Sr. Hummel," Sebastian dijo, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de los tres chicos por la amabilidad. Kurt estaba seguro que nunca antes había escuchado a Sebastian llamar a alguien de señor, con suerte se las arregla para llamar a la gente con el nombre actual, la mayoría del tiempo solo ocupa algún insulto para referirse a alguien.

"Hola chico," Burt dijo, mirando muy impresionado, "Aunque puedes llamarme Burt, siendo que te es tan cómodo pasar la noche en mi casa después de todo."

Kurt se puso rojo pero Sebastian solo sonrió con picardía (eso era mas conocido para Kurt). Puck los miro a ambos como si quisiera empezar a preguntar los detalles de esa particular historia, así que Kurt lo detuvo antes que hiciera las cosas incomodas.

"Creo que el radiador de Puck esta tapado," dijo, impulsándose para ponerse de pie y limpiar sus palmas en los jeans antes de ofrecerle una mano a Sebastian para que se levantara. Sebastian no soltó la mano una vez que estuvo de pie, y aunque hacia a Kurt sentirse mas desequilibrado dado el reciente suceso no podía exactamente alejarle la mano en frente de su padre (y se pregunto si quería hacerlo lo cual abría una nueva pagina de preguntas que iba a tener que contestarse tarde o temprano).

"Tráelo mañana y veré que puedo hacer," Burt dijo, golpeando el hombro de Puck, "¿Porque no se adelantan y se limpian ahora? Carole viene en camino desde el trabajo y traerá pizza."

"¡Si!" Finn grito triunfante con un puño al aire y luego chocando las palmas con un igual de entusiasmado Puck.

"¿Te quedas chico?" Burt le pregunto a Sebastian, desviando los ojos donde los chicos tenían las manos juntas, una expresión de sorpresa cruzo su rostro antes de transformarla en una sonrisa.

"Uh," Sebastian dijo elocuentemente, mirando entre Kurt y Burt como si no estuviera seguro de que responder. Kurt podía contar con los dedos de una mano el numero de veces que había visto a Sebastian nervioso (y todas ellas habían sido recientes, ahora que lo pensaba) así que lo dejo retorcerse, pero ese estúpido y confuso calor bajo sus costillas no lo estaba dejando.

"Deberías quedarte," dijo en voz baja, apretándole la mano en confirmación, "Alimentarte es lo menos que puedo hacer después de hacerte trabajar toda la tarde."

"No es como si hubiera sido de gran ayuda," Sebastian resoplo, sonriendo de todos modos, meciendo sus manos entre ellos mientras seguían a Burt hacia la casa. "Todo lo que hice fue irte pasando esas mier- cosas cuando me las pedias."

Kurt levanto una ceja ante la censura pero no comento nada, en vez de eso bromeo, "Bueno, te veías lindo haciéndolo."

"Mierda Kurt," Burt lo interrumpió, y el brillo en sus ojos era una indicación que había maldecido a propósito, "Finalmente encontraste a alguien dispuesto a ser tu Vanna White."

"¿Que?" Sebastian pregunto confundido.

"La de la Rueda de la Fortuna," Burt le indico, "La chica que su único trabajo era ir donde le decían y verse linda. Kurt siempre intento que Blaine se quedara quieto el tiempo suficiente para hacer eso cuando trabajaban en el garaje, pero el chico no podía estar tranquilo por mas de cinco minutos y empezaba a menearse y tararear."

Burt se detuvo, pareció haberse dado cuenta que tal vez no debería haber mencionado a Blaine. Incluso la sonrisa de Sebastian se congelo como si esperara la reacción de Kurt. Kurt se sorprendió al encontrar que no le dolió tanto como solía hacerlo el escuchar el nombre de Blaine tan inesperadamente, y aunque sintió un dolor agudo en su corazón el ardor se calmo un poco ante el calor de la tarde y de esos dedos que estaban entrelazados con los de él.

"Supongo que es bueno que la inocencia de Sebastian sea suficiente como para cubrir el rol." dijo con una sonrisa que solo se vio un poco forzada. Pareció ser suficiente para que los dos hombres volvieran a relajarse mientras entraban en la casa.

"Eso creo, hijo," Burt dijo, dándole a Sebastian una mirada de consideración como si se había perdido de algo antes, "Eso creo."

* * *

La cena fue sorpresivamente fácil. Sebastian era la combinación perfecta entre amable y encantador, halagando a Carole y diciéndole como su madre estaba deseando una reunión juntas para beber vino y hablar sobre libros, hablando con Finn y Puck sobre video juegos y deportes, entablando conversación con Burt sobre historias acerca de las desventuras de su padre con la parrilla al aire libre en lo que va del verano que tuvo a su padre riendo tan fuerte que Kurt tuvo miedo que se fuera a ahogar.

Era extraño, este lado de Sebastian. Kurt no estaba seguro si alguna vez lo había visto conversar tanto, y no estaba seguro porque Sebastian lo estaba haciendo ahora. Era casi como si le importara lo que la familia de Kurt pensara de él, y hacia que le garganta de Kurt se apretara y su corazón latiera mas rápido y no lo estaba ayudando a convencerse de que su nueva atracción por Sebastian era física y nada mas. Y claramente no ayudaba que Sebastian le diera esas pequeñas sonrisas privadas de vez en cuando, como si el y Kurt tuvieran un gran secreto juntos y que fuera muy agradable.

Llego al punto en donde Kurt estuvo a punto de lanzar una broma inapropiada para volver a equilibrar las cosas, aunque no fue capaz de romper la armonía.

"¿A que estas jugando?" le susurro discretamente durante uno de los pocos momentos donde Sebastian no estaba en medio de una conversación con algún miembro de su familia.

La sonrisa de Sebastian cayó un poco, y pareció inseguro por un momento, pero como siempre se las arreglo para volver a hacer reaparecer su sonrisa antes de que Kurt estuviera seguro de haber visto la reacción anterior. "¿Que quieres decir?"

"Estas comportándote tan... tan amable," Kurt susurro, "Fuiste muy educado para el cuatro de julio pero esto es pasarse de la raya ¿no crees?"

La expresión de Sebastian se endureció, y otra vez Kurt creyó que si no lo conociera creería que estaba ofendido. "Bueno, discúlpame por tratar de dar una buena impresión," Sebastian escupió entre dientes, con una sonrisa menos genuina y mas apretada cuando Carole le ofreció algo de beber. "¿Te gustaría que le dijera a tu papa como me gustaría follarte en la mesa?"

Kurt le dio una mirada intensa, mientras las palabras claramente eran más crueles que otra cosa, pero la mirada cayó casi instantáneamente, dándose cuenta que era su culpa que hubiera empezado esta disputa. Quizás Sebastian solo quería ser amable.

"Lo siento," susurro, alcanzando con su mano la de Sebastian bajo la mesa y apretándola en modo de disculpa, "no debí... no debí haber dicho nada. Te estas comportando maravillosamente y yo me estoy comportando como un idiota. Lo siento."

Los dedos de Sebastian cayeron sin fuerzas por unos segundos antes de suspirar y girar su palma para apretar la mano de Kurt como respuesta. "No es como si no supiera actuar como novio," murmuro, con ojos vacilantes tratando de encontrar la mirada de Kurt.

"Realmente siento haberme puesto así porque lo estas haciendo perfectamente," Kurt le aseguro, sonriendo suavemente otra vez.

"¿Si?" Sebastian pregunto, y aunque Kurt estaba seguro que quería parecer arrogante, sonó como si sinceramente quería saber.

"Si," Kurt le prometió, apretando su mano una vez mas antes de girarse a responder una pregunta de Finn sobre porque en the toppings le llaman pimiento plátano si no sabe en nada a plátano.

Sin embargo no pudo controlar sus pensamientos, y el resto de la tarde incrementaba la sensación de que Sebastian se estaba comportando demasiado perfecto, tan genuinamente que no parecía una actuación. Todo el asunto parecía demasiado sencillo para Kurt que se imaginaba como serian las cenas familiares si Sebastian fuera realmente su novio, y eso llevo una avalancha de inesperadas imágenes. Cenas de acción de gracias, cuando los dos volvieran a casa después de la universidad para las vacaciones. Los viernes durante la semana cuando se las arreglaran para escapar una clase o dos y volver a casa de sorpresa. Quizás incluso para los cumpleaños, todos juntos alrededor de una torta con velas cantando Feliz Cumpleaños en una afinación perfecta. Todas las imágenes con las que había imaginado solo con Blaine, y la manera en que el rostro de Sebastian parecía encajar tan a la perfección era abrumadora.

Kurt no estaba seguro como se las arreglo para mantener esa conversación por el resto de la comida, aunque nadie lo miro extraño así que debió de estar luciendo bien. Estaba tan ocupado luchando con el zumbido en su cabeza y las mariposas en su estomago que se estaban empezando a sentir aterradoramente familiares. Porque se dio cuenta que paso de no poder ser capaz de imaginarse un futuro, a repentinamente verlo todo muy claro. El problema era que había dos versiones. En una, había unos cálidos ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa brillante frente a él, y en la otra unos ardientes ojos verdes y una sonrisa arrogante en su lugar. Francamente no estaba seguro que quería aun.

Todo lo que sabía con certeza mientras caminaba con Sebastian hacia la puerta y aceptaba el beso obligatorio de buenas noches con toda la familia mirando, es que esto repentina, completa y totalmente se le había escapado de las manos.


	20. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

El viernes encontró a Kurt en el vestíbulo principal, más nervioso de lo que había estado en semanas por una de las salidas planeadas con Sebastian.

Paso el día y medio tratando frenéticamente de entender cuándo se había convertido en alguien tan estúpido como para empezar a sentir esto por Sebastian, y también recordándose que había dejado claro que eran solo amigos. Cada vez que su mente empezaba a dudar de eso, llenándose con todos los '¿y que pasa con?' (_¿Y qué pasa con esa vez que casi se besaron en su habitación? ¿Y qué pasa con lo que paso en la pista de baile? ¿Y qué pasa con eso de que ahora se toman de la mano?_) Kurt rudamente se daba un dosis de realidad (_Solo estaba reviviendo la atracción de la noche anterior. Solo estaba ebrio y fue por la adrenalina y el lugar que los rodeaba. Solo se ha puesto mejor actuando como su novio_).

Su mente era un campo de batalla de las dudas contras las dudas de las dudas, un nudo apretado de emociones, supuestos, acciones y palabras que se contradecían las unas con las otras confundiendo su mente y corazón.

Aun así, intento al menos buscar un traje que lo hiciera lucir compuesto como siempre lo hacía, quizás un poco más elegante que de costumbre. Se había dicho que era porque era la última clase después de todo, pero la verdad es que la razón por la que había elegido el traje (un pantalón delgado negro, camisa de vestir fina y un chaleco con un buen corte) era porque sabía que lucía maravilloso en él y quizás quería ver si Sebastian pensaba lo mismo.

Así que no tenía claro que hacer - o que quería hacer - con todos estos nuevos sentimientos, confundido por la preocupación de que estaba leyendo más allá de las acciones de Sebastian (sin mencionar sus propios no resueltos sentimientos por Blaine). Sin embargo lo que si sabía, era que le gustaba el tiempo que pasaba con Sebastian, le gustaba como se sentía cuando se tocaban y se besaban, y ahora - gracias al miércoles - también sabía que le gustaba mucho cuando Sebastian se tragaba sus insultos y ofrecía cumplidos en cambio. Sobre todo, le gustaba Sebastian, por más que le asustara admitirlo.

Así que quizás, probablemente... okay _definitivamente_, su entera apariencia esta noche había sido hecha para obtener más de Sebastian, de cualquier manera posible.

El golpe de Sebastian en la puerta interrumpo sus pensamientos. Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, esperando que no pareciera tan nervioso como se sentía, y abrió la puerta. Sintió sus nervios desmoronarse, junto con su respiración, ante la visión de él. Sebastian parecía, bueno,_ impresionante_, y Kurt no pudo hablar por un largo segundo mientras lo absorbía. Repentinamente se sintió agradecido de haber puesto un mayor esfuerzo en él, hoy.

Era una gran desviación al típico atuendo de Sebastian para las clases de baile, lo cuales constaban principalmente de pantalones cortos y camisetas manga corta. En cambio el chico de pie en su entrada vestía un traje gris, un tanto casual que parecía que había sido cortado especialmente para él, con una camiseta crema debajo que hacia sobresaltar su bronceado, el cual se había oscurecido mientras el verano avanzaba. Kurt no se avergonzaba de admitir que se había quedado mirándolo descaradamente, porque había cosas que tenían que ser apreciadas y Sebastian en un traje, era una de ellas.

"Hola novio," Sebastian dijo arrastrando las palabras sonriendo a Kurt malvadamente. Con esa familiar sonrisa, esa que solía hacer florecer una llama de rabia en Kurt y que ahora ese calor calentaba su sangre y mierda, hacia todo más complicado.

"Hola," Kurt le respondió y sonó un poco como un suspiro de una niña adolescente así que rápidamente se aclaró la garganta y hablo de nuevo, pero ahora con un tono más cortante para encubrirlo. "No luces como si recién te hubieras levantado. ¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

Sebastian miro su traje y Kurt observo como un destello de duda paso por el rostro de Sebastian antes de remplazarlo por una sonrisa. "Oh ¿Esta cosa vieja?" Sebastian dijo y Kurt giro los ojos. "¿Te gusta?"

"Es un lindo cambio a tu habitual estilo de chico en la piscina," Kurt se permitió, no muy dispuesto a admitir lo mucho que le gustaba. Por supuesto su plan se fue al infierno cuando no pudo evitar añadir, "Se ve bien en ti."

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti, bebe," Sebastian agrego, sus ojos vagaron por el traje de Kurt tan lentamente que Kurt supo que Sebastian estaba tratando de que se estremeciera un poco.

"Yo siempre luzco_ fabuloso_," Kurt respondió con ligereza, aunque por dentro no pudo evitar el agradable retorcimiento en su estómago ante la aprobación de Sebastian.

"Al menos siempre luces fabulosamente en _algo_," Sebastian bromeo, riendo cuando Kurt lo miro y empujo hasta que estuvieron de pie en el porche.

Cualquier respuesta que Kurt pudo haber tenido se borró de su mente cuando vio lo que estaba estacionado afuera. "No puede ser," respiro, mirando desde la brillante superficie del Aston Martin a la cara de Sebastian una y otra vez, "No_ puede_ ser."

"¿Esta vieja cosa?" Sebastian repitió, golpeando con el dedo un lado de Kurt para llamar su atención de nuevo. Estaba sonriendo pero también estaba un poco inseguro, como si honestamente no fuera positivo que Kurt aprobara su plan. Como si la incesante suplica de Kurt las pasadas semanas de _'solo una vez, vamos Sebastian por favor, solo pregúntale a tu papa si nos deja dar una vuelta_' no fueran prueba suficiente del entusiasmo que seria. Demonios, si Kurt no hubiera admitido aun a si mismo que le gusta Sebastian, el estremecimiento ante la belleza de un fino automóvil probablemente lo hubiera llevado ahí de cualquier modo.

"No puedo creer que lo trajeras," dijo, vagamente consiente de qué estaba agarrando el brazo de Sebastian con incredulidad y emoción. Soltó un poco su agarre para no arrugar la camisa (ni siquiera ese auto lo distraía lo suficiente de lo bien que lucía y no quería arruinarlo innecesariamente). Se las arregló para sacar sus ojos del auto, mirando de nuevo a Sebastian con una disimulada admiración y emoción, y la inseguridad de Sebastian claramente pareció desvanecerse porque ahora le sonreía a Kurt con cariño.

"Bueno, es nuestra última clase," Sebastian dijo encogiéndose de hombros aunque su sonrisa delataba su naturaleza de hacer como si todo le fuera indiferente, "Pensé que no sería dañino celebrar nuestra inminente libertad de la tortura que ha sido Penny y Eduardo."

Kurt le sonrió en repuesta y los arrastro fuera del porche, corriendo para recorrer sus dedos a lo largo del capo. "No puedo creer que finalmente vaya a viajar en esta cosa," dijo frívolamente, "¡Mi papa va a estar muy celoso!"

"En realidad," Sebastian lo interrumpió, acercandose un poco y mirando a Kurt casi con timidez, "Pensé que quizás te gustaría conducirlo."

La boca de Kurt se abrió en sorpresa y lo miro fijamente por unos minutos antes de lanzarse hacia adelante y con los brazos rodear los hombros de Sebastian. Ni siquiera se preocupó del abrazo o si estaba sobrepasando una línea invisible que existía entre ellos, no cuando estaba casi gritando de la emoción. Hubo un momento tenso cuando Sebastian se congelo bajo el asalto y Kurt se preguntó si lo alejaría, pero en vez de eso, Sebastian se suavizo, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Kurt y lo presiono contra él, riendo entre el pelo de Kurt.

"¿Tomo eso como que apruebas la idea?" bromeo, con los brazos aun firmemente alrededor de Kurt incluso cuando Kurt ya se había inclinado un poco hacia atrás.

"_Definitivamente_ lo apruebo," Kurt agrego feliz. Sonrió, y Sebastian le sonreía de vuelta, y solo fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo íntima de la posición. El rostro de Sebastian estaba solo a centímetros de distancia, sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría y afecto, y Kurt sintió repentinamente que su corazón estaba saltando por muchas más razones que por conducir el auto que estaba detrás de él.

Hubo un momento, un pequeño momento, en que Kurt creyó que Sebastian lo iba a besar. Kurt se estremeció un poco, puso su peso en la punta de los pies preparándose para responderlo, y se chupo el labio inferior en preparación. Sebastian miro su boca, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros, y Kurt estaba a punto de ser el quien iniciara el beso. Pero entonces el agarre de Sebastian en su cintura se aflojo, y dio un paso atrás casi a regañadientes, y el momento termino. Kurt se recordó que no debía de estar decepcionado, que no era culpa de Sebastian que repentinamente él se diera cuenta de estos nuevos e incomodos sentimientos.

"Toma," Sebastian dijo, rompiendo el extraño silencio lanzando las llaves en las manos de Kurt quien las recibió limpiamente. "Solo cuídala, ¿ok? Si algo llega a suceder estoy bastante seguro que mi vida se acabara."

"Y eso no puede suceder," Kurt respondió, desbloqueando las puertas y abriendo el lado del conductor casi con reverencia, "Especialmente no ahora que me ha empezado a gustar tenerte a mi alrededor."

Estaba tan distraído deslizándose por el asiento de cuero que no pensó en cómo habían salido sus palabras (ciertas, pero eran en broma), se perdió la mirada de Sebastian otra vez, considerando. Para cuando se giró a sonreírle a Sebastian de nuevo, la expresión se había ido, remplazada por una cálida mirada juguetona, sonriendo ante el obvio placer de Kurt.

El motor vino a la vida con un perfecto ronroneo y Kurt se mordió para no soltar un gemido de apreciación. Salió a la calle sin problemas, tenía todo el poder y potencial ilimitado bajo su control, y Kurt no pudo evitar mirar a Sebastian con una contenida alegría antes de acelerar hacia la carretera.

Realmente esperaba que no hubiera policías en las calles, porque quizás tenga que frenar el creciente sentimiento hacia el chico a su lado pero no había manera que se iba a contener de manejar este auto como debe ser manejado, rápido y un poco salvaje. Se preguntó si quizás era una metáfora a su relación, pero dejo que el pensamiento se esfumara cuando alcanzo la autopista a 90 y seguía acelerando con la risa de Sebastian llenando el aire a su alrededor.

* * *

Kurt seguía prácticamente vibrando media hora después en la clase, el cuerpo le zumbaba con tantas cosas.

En parte estaba la emoción por el viaje (el cual lo había hecho en tiempo record, por suerte, sin partes por exceso de velocidad), y en parte porque Kurt al parecer ya no podía estar tranquilo al lado de Sebastian, no después de imaginárselo como mucho más que un amigo y compañero de baile. No con Sebastian luciendo tan malditamente perfecto, ya sin chaqueta y con las mangas remangadas para lucir brazos tonificados y bronceados, y los primeros dos botones desabrochados mostrando el hueco de su garganta, brillante con solo un poco de sudor a causa del calor de la habitación. Aunque por sobre todo, por la manera en que Sebastian seguía mirándolo como si pensara en algo - en palabras que tenía en la punta de la lengua - pero que no las decía en voz alta.

Kurt estaba demasiado atrapado en esas palabras no dichas como para bailar bien, y por primera vez no era Sebastian quien pisaba los pies y se enredaba en el ritmo.

Pero no podía evitarlo, en todo lo que podía pensar era en que Sebastian podía ver a través de él y que en cualquier momento iba a decirle a Kurt que su pequeño enamoramiento era divertido, pero que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Peor aún, cada vez que esos ojos parpadeaban sobre él, no podía evitar tener una irracional esperanza a que quizás Sebastian no se iba a reír, quizás le iba a decir que estaba equivocado con decirle que solo fueran amigos porque el sentía eso también. Todo hacía que sus pasos fueran tensos, inseguros y vacilantes haciendo que el baile sea torpe ante sus intentos de no estar muy cerca - la proximidad era algo peligroso ahora, cuando todo lo que quería hacer era besar esas palabras no dichas, o al menos usar esos labios para moldearlas y escucharlas.

"Esto no está funcionando."

Kurt fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos sobre las palabras no dichas de Sebastian y tuvo un momento de pánico en que creyó que estaba diciéndolos en voz alta. "¿Qué?"

"Esto," Sebastian dijo, haciendo un gesto entre ellos, dando un paso más lejos de Kurt, "No estamos bailando bien, y esta vez no es mi culpa ¿Que te está pasando, Kurt?"

Kurt trago, suspiro aliviado y se encogió de hombros despreocupado, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho de manera defensiva como si tratara de alguna manera aferrar su confusión.

Sebastian recorrió una mano por su pelo en frustración. "¿Algo te molesta?" pregunto, "Porque parece que estas tenso a mi alrededor y no puedo entender que hice mal."

"No, tu no hiciste nada," Kurt dijo con un suspiro. Realmente no quería tener esta conversación aquí, no quería decir que el problema era que había pasado las últimas 48 horas tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con el hecho de que quería que Sebastian hiciera algo y estaba aterrado a que si lo hacía y a si no lo hacía. "No podemos bailar juntos eso es todo. Hemos pasado semanas dando tumbos en esta habitación, no sé porque piensas que algo podría ser diferente ahora."

"¡Porque ahora lo estoy intentando!" Sebastian insistió, con la voz alta pero no enojado. Sonaba casi suplicante y había una emoción en esos ojos verdes que Kurt no podía nombrar.

"¿Problemas caballeros?"

Kurt se giró ante el toque en su espalda, encontrando a Eduardo sobre su hombro sonriéndole a ambos. Un rápida mirada al rostro de Sebastian fue suficiente como para ver que lo que sea que estaba sintiendo Sebastian hace un momento atrás se esfumo, escondido bajo una estoica mirada.

"No, estamos bien," Kurt dijo rápidamente. Cualquier otro día habría disfrutado de la extraña postura que parecía tener Sebastian frente a su profesor, pero hoy estaba bastante seguro que ver a Sebastian ponerse posesivo solo lo llevaría a la irrevocable admisión de su nueva atracción, y no estaba preparado para eso.

"¿Estás seguro?" Eduardo pregunto, mirando a Kurt con una amable sonrisa antes de volver a mirar a Sebastian, "porque parece que ambos siguen luchando con los problemas que los trajo a esta clase. Había pensado que a estas alturas había aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro."

"Mira Menudo," Sebastian escupió entre dientes, "Esta es una _clase de baile_ no un estúpido ejercicio de confianza, así que no estoy seguro que es lo que estas intentando de dar a entender aquí pero-"

"Pero es exactamente eso." Eduardo lo interrumpió, ignorando el insulto por completo, "La razón por la que no pueden bailar juntos es porque ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a rendirse y confiar en su pareja."

"Déjame adivinar," Sebastian dijo sarcásticamente, "¿Esta es la parte en que me dices que es mi culpa? Que no puedo guiar así que Kurt obviamente no es capaz de confiar lo suficiente en mi como para seguir."

"No, para nada," Eduardo dijo, dando un paso alrededor de Kurt para colocarse al frente de Sebastian y posicionar una mano en su hombro y levanto el otro hasta que Sebastian se puso en posición. Sebastian lo miro sorprendido ante el contacto pero endureció su columna vertebral y no se apartó. "Toma, intenta conmigo."

Sebastian parecía como si estuviera seguro que esto solo era un truco pero sin embargo dio un paso adelante en el siguiente cuarto ritmo. La sorpresa inundo sus facciones cuando Eduardo se movía fácilmente, y el baile continuo sin problemas durante varios pasos hasta que Eduardo los detuvo. Kurt no podía ocultar la expresión de sorpresa en su rostro tampoco, porque incluso aunque sabía que estaba fuera de ritmo hoy, no esperaba que Sebastian fuera capaz de guiar nada.

"Ahora tú," Eduardo le dijo a Kurt, girando y tomándolo, esta vez el guiando y sonriendo cuando Kurt lo siguió fácilmente. Tampoco lo prolongo, los detuvo y se movió para colocarse entre los dos chicos después de solo un par de pasos.

"¿Ven? Ambos están causando el problema," dijo. No lo dijo en broma, los miraba seriamente. Kurt tenía el presentimiento que intentaba darles una lección más allá del vals. "El líder debe confiar que su compañero va a escuchar las señales y lo seguirá después, y el que lo sigue debe confiar en que su compañero no le dejara dudas sobre qué camino seguir o sino tropezaran. Deben dejar de tratar de controlar al otro, y confiar que su compañero estará ahí para bailar junto a ti."

Kurt miro con recelo a Sebastian y encontró que el otro chico lo estaba mirando con precaución. Odiaba que Eduardo tuviera razón, porque la confianza era una de las cosas más difíciles para Kurt - se había decepcionado tantas veces. ¿Cómo iba a ceder el control? Porque no era solo sobre el baile, no realmente, y estaba asustado de que si le daba a Sebastian la oportunidad de guiarlo a donde sea, no iba a haber vuelta atrás.

"No puedo forzarlos a que confíen," Eduardo dijo gentilmente, con una mano en ambos brazos acercándolos hasta que estaban frente a frente tan cerca que Kurt podía sentir el calor de la respiración de Sebastian en su mejilla. "Así como no puedo forzarlos a que bailen bien. Como les dije el primer día, bailar es como hacer el amor, no puede ser a la fuerza, debes rendirte a ello. Si ustedes hacen eso, entonces Penny tenía razón. Se moverían hermosamente juntos."

Sebastian miraba a Kurt con esas mismas palabras no dichas y esta vez fue Kurt quien rompió la mirada. Sintió un suspiro en Sebastian mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, colocando más espacio entre ellos. Odiaba la manera en que él lo hacía sentir, como si hubiera fallado en un test, pero no era su culpa que estuviera luchando con todos estos sentimientos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Eduardo, quien lo miraba con algo muy cercano a la compresión, no le gusto. Sabía que se estaba comportando muy terco, sabía que estaba actuando como un niño pequeño asustado, pero todo había sido demasiado estos días y el único lugar donde se estaba empezando a sentir seguro con Sebastian a su lado estaba empezando a sentirse demasiado lleno de posibilidades de daño como todo en su vida.

Eduardo le sonrió una vez más, golpeando con una mano el hombro de Sebastian y diciendo "Buena suerte," antes de alejarse a ayudar a la pareja de lesbianas quienes estaban practicando inclinaciones.

"Dios ¿pueden ser sus metáforas sobre la confianza más estúpidas?" Kurt se burló, tratando de volver a comportarse juguetón como había sido en esta habitación las pasadas semanas. Si puede hacer que Sebastian se burle de su instructor con el, quizás puede evadir tener que escuchar la verdad en sus palabras.

"Si," Sebastian dijo a medias, "Especialmente cuando ambos sabemos que si es por la confianza tu y yo deberíamos darnos por vencidos ahora mismo de todo este baile. No es como si tu fueras a confiar en mi para que te guie a un buen lugar." Estaba usando una mirada de autocrítica que no le llego a sus ojos, y Kurt quería decirle que confiar en Sebastian solo era la mitad de su problema. La otra era confiar en el mismo.

"No es." empezó, se detuvo cuando no encontró palabras que no lo expusieran. "Es solo un baile. La única razón por la que no podemos hacerlo es porque apestamos en el vals."

"Dice el chico que se comparaba con Ginger Rogers hace tres semanas atrás," Sebastian bromeo.

"Está bien, entonces es porque _tu apestas_," Kurt bromeo y cuando Sebastian giro sus ojos y le dio una mirada juguetona, Kurt sintió que el equilibrio había vuelto.

"Mis dedos no están de acuerdo, bebe," Sebastian dijo, haciendo una mueca dramática mientras flexionaba el pie.

"¡Hey!" Kurt rio, empujando el hombro de Sebastian con cariño, "Los míos aún se están recuperando de nuestra primera clase así que esto cuenta como una venganza."

"Claro Kurt, lo que necesites decirte a ti mismo. Aunque yo creo que estaría más seguro con Finn de compañero de baile esta noche, y vi cómo se movía en las regionales así que sabes que es un riesgo que yo no tomaría a la ligera."

"Oh ándate a la mierda," Kurt gruño, pero se estaba riendo de nuevo y muy pronto Sebastian se estaba riendo también y empezaron a empujarse entre risas.

Y Kurt se sintió mucho mejor. Porque de alguna manera en la pasada hora se había olvidado de una cosa muy importante, que no importaba lo que estaba sintiendo y no importaba lo que Sebastian no decía, ellos seguían siendo Kurt y Sebastian y nunca serían capaces de sentirse incomodos alrededor del otro. En el pasado mes de alguna manera había llegado de ser enemigos a falsos novios y luego a amigos, y si han sido capaces de sobrevivir todo eso, entonces Kurt está siendo estúpido al no confiar en que serán capaces de pasar por lo que sea que está cambiando entre ellos.

Finalmente dejaron de reír, intentando respirar mientras decrecía la risa, aunque cuando Sebastian lo miro de nuevo con los ojos llenos de un honesto afecto, la respiración de Kurt volvió a ser errática. Incluso aunque intente no preocuparse por todo, no significa que sea menos aterrador ver a Sebastian de pie ahí y saber que quiere algo de Sebastian que quizás él no sea capaz de dar, o ni siquiera esté dispuesto a dar.

"okay, mira," Sebastian dijo después de un momento, acercandose y tomando las caderas de Kurt, "Es como en el club la otra noche ¿cierto? _Sabíamos_ como movernos juntos, solo tenemos que poner eso en nuestros pasos. La pregunta no es si podemos bailar juntos, es si podemos bailar esto juntos."

"Sebastian," Kurt empezó a protestar, porque esto no era lo mismo que la bailar en la pista de un club, dejando a su cuerpo ir bajo las manos y caderas de Sebastian y a lo largo... mierda. Es exactamente eso, ¿cierto? Era exactamente como la noche en que se dio cuenta que sus sentimientos no era platónicos. Se dejó ir, y Sebastian estaba ahí para sostenerlo. ¿Por qué ahora tenia tanto miedo?

"Kurt," Sebastian le dijo suavemente, haciéndolo poner su atención de vuelta donde estaba muy cerca de él. Los ojos de Sebastian estaban casi suplicantes de nuevo, y Kurt sintió que quizás estaba tratando de expresar esas palabras no dichas con miradas. "He estado practicando esto por semanas, solo... ¿déjame intentarlo, ok? Dame una oportunidad, déjame guiar."

Kurt asintió, no confiando en su voz con Sebastian de pie tan cerca y mirándolo tan sinceramente. Fue suficiente para Sebastian, quien deslizo una mano por el lado del cuerpo de Kurt, bajo su brazo, y colocando la otra arriba hasta que una vez más se estaban sosteniendo uno contra el otro.

"Okay," Sebastian repitió, y Kurt lo pudo ver contando los ritmos mientras una nueva canción comenzaba. Le tomo unos momentos entregarse, dejarse llevar hacia donde Sebastian lo quería mover. Se rindió - en el vals, en sus sentimientos, en todo - y comenzaron a bailar.

Sebastian tenía un aspecto de máxima concentración en su rostro al principio, lo cual hizo a los labios de Kurt elevarse en una sonrisa. Era entrañable, verlo tratando tan fuertemente en hacer esto bien. Y lo está haciendo bien - Kurt no sabía si al final Sebastian había aprendido a guiar o él había aprendido a seguir, pero se estaban moviendo a través de la pista de baile suavemente bajo el tarareo de Nat King Cole. Quizás era que solo finalmente había aprendido el uno del otro.

Después de exitoso circuito alrededor de la habitación, la expresión de Sebastian se relajó, borro su ceño fruncido y una sonrisa tomo su lugar. Tiro a Kurt un poco en el siguiente turno, dejando a su mano vagar por el lado de Kurt hasta que se afirmó en una cálida presión contra su espalda, aferrándolo, manteniéndolo cerca. La otra mano de Sebastian se apretó un poco también, solo un poco donde sostenía la de Kurt, y Kurt no pudo evitar la sacudida en su corazón ante la sensación.

La letra de la canción se filtraban en el momento, rodeándolos y era oh tan difícil no ver más allá de la mirada que Sebastian le estaba dando, como si realmente estuviera viendo a Kurt - como si fuera todo lo que necesitara ver. Kurt se estaba ahogando en esa mirada, bajo la calidez de la piel de Sebastian. Incluso olía a calidez, su colonia discreta y solo un poco picante que hacía a Kurt querer luchar contra el nudo en su garganta por solo respirarla.

Estaba tan cerca, Kurt podía sentir el calor y su presencia a través de la pequeña barrera de su camisa, y sería tan fácil acercarse un poco más, recostar su cabeza contra el pecho de Sebastian y sentirlo, sentirlos conectados. Se movió lentamente sin pensarlo y Sebastian no lo dejo caer, sus brazos se aferraron más firmemente mientras giraban una y otra vez a través de los pasos de baile. Estaba justo ahí con Kurt, a pesar de todo, y Kurt se preguntó si Sebastian había estado esperando todo este tiempo a que él le diera esta oportunidad. Solo esperando a que Kurt lo deje entrar.

"Te lo dije," Sebastian le dijo suavemente mientras la canción se desvanecía, levantando el brazo para hacer girar a Kurt bajo el antes de volver a la posición donde estaban anteriormente, tan cerca que era como si ambos se estuvieran aferrando el uno con el otro, y el baile quedo olvidado, "Podemos hacerlo, bebe."

Kurt esperaba que así fuera, porque ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Para el final de la clase Kurt no podía dejar de sonreír, porque tenían esto, al menos el baile. Una vez que habían superado sus respectivas partes solo improvisaron, se las arreglaron para pasar por todas las canciones con un mínimo de errores. No eran los mejores bailarines de la clase, y el trabajo de pies era básico aun, pero finalmente _bailaron_ y Kurt no podía evitar sentir un poco de vértigo en todo esto. Sebastian estaba sonriendo también, y enviándole miradas petulantes a Eduardo cada vez que giraban, así que Kurt pensó que la noche era victoria por todos lados.

Penny incluso se veía a punto de llorar cuando los forzó en un enorme abrazo con su pequeño cuerpo al final, y les hizo prometer que algún día vendrían a tomar otra clase con ella, porque no puede esperar a verlos moverse juntos después de algo de práctica. Ambos estaban demasiado aterrados por la intensidad como para prometer, aunque la mirada que compartieron después claramente decía que no tenían ninguna intención de volver a entrar en esa sobrecalentada habitación.

Kurt estaba más que bien con eso, ellos pueden bailar donde sea después de todo. Sebastian ya estaba planeando su gran debut 'no apesto en el ballroom', alegremente hablando sobre cómo se lo va a refregar en la cara en la gala que viene en el club de campo en beneficio a un hospital. Kurt lo interrumpió para señalar que esta era la primera vez que oía de dicho evento y si el_ realmente_ quería que él lo acompañara a esta clase de cosas _debía_ avisarle con anticipación. Sebastian puso mala cara ante la reprimenda, girando sus ojos e insistiendo en que _ahora_ le estaba avisando. Kurt lo dejo pasar, porque estaba disfrutando al Sebastian de buen humor demasiado como para disminuirlo con argumentos aunque fuera en broma.

Habían estado caminando por la calle frente al estacionamiento mientras hablaban, y cuando llegaron a una parada, Sebastian empezó a inquietarse un poco. Se detuvo frente a la entrada girándose a Kurt y mordiéndose un labio. Kurt se limpió sus repentinamente húmedas palmas contra sus pantalones lo más discretamente que pudo, y trato de no anticipar nada.

"¿Te gustaría-?" Sebastian empezó, "Quiero decir, estaba pensando..." Se detuvo entonces, sin poder mirar a Kurt a los ojos, en cambio mirando fijamente el garaje como si fuera la mejor obra arquitectónica de todos los tiempos.

"¿Que estabas pensando?" Kurt le pregunto, tirando a Sebastian de la manga hasta que lo miro. Sebastian no ha estado diciendo cosas toda la tarde, y Kurt no lo iba dejar así cuando por fin estaba hablando.

"Nada, yo solo... te iba a preguntar si querías caminar un poco e ir a cenar o algo antes de volver." Sebastian dijo. Su cuello se estaba volviendo de un color rojo y Kurt sintió como si un enjambre de mariposas se habían metido abruptamente dentro de él.

"Probablemente es una estúpida idea," Sebastian murmuro cuando Kurt se demoró mucho en responder. Se giró para empezar a entrar al garaje de nuevo pero Kurt lo agarro y lo obligo a detenerse.

"No es estúpido," le dijo calmadamente, "En realidad suena... si, podemos hacer eso."

"Es solo que es un largo camino de vuelta," Sebastian insistió rápidamente, "Y el baile, aunque sea un baile mediocre, me abre el apetito. Y no me gusta la comida rápida así que..."

"Sebastian," Kurt dijo, sonriendo un poco, "Ya dije que sí, no tienes que convencerme."

"Claro, bien," Sebastian dijo, y para ese momento la parte de atrás de su cuello estaba de un rojo brillante.

"Así que, ¿qué te gustaría?" Kurt pregunto después de que habían caminado una cuadra y media en un incómodo y tenso silencio, "No conozco mucho esta ciudad, pero se dé un lugar marroquí no muy lejos del cual Rachel siempre habla-"

"En realidad," Sebastian lo interrumpió, "Estaba pensando en ir por sushi."

"¿Sushi?" Kurt pregunto, considerándolo, "Si, ok, ¿tienes un lugar en mente o lo busco en google?"

"Um, en realidad estaba pensando en ir al lugar del cual te hable," Sebastian admitió, "Ya sabes, ese donde nosotros -ah- se supone que tuvimos nuestra primera cita."

"¡Oh!" Kurt dijo, sorprendido porque no había pensado que Sebastian tenía un restaurant real en mente cuando invento ese hecho acerca de su historia como novios.

"Es solo que pensé que de esa manera, si se habla del tema, serás capaz de hablar acerca de eso porque realmente has estado ahí." Sebastian lucia nervioso, un poco inquieto otra vez como si tuviera miedo de estarse abriendo demasiado.

"Claro, seguro, tiene sentido," Kurt agrego rápidamente. En su mente todo lo que podía pensar es que Sebastian esta llevándolo donde tuvieron su primera cita falsa, a una verdadera cena, y no tiene idea que significa todo eso.

"Okay," Sebastian dijo, "Bien. Esta solo a cuatro cuadras más o menos desde aquí, ¿caminamos?"

"Si," Kurt dijo, "Suena bien."

Por un segundo Kurt pensó que Sebastian iba a tomarle la mano, después de todo no había sido tan tímido en hacerlo últimamente, pero sus dedos solo se rozaron mientras caminaban antes que Sebastian metiera sus manos en los bolsillos. Aun así no se alejó de Kurt, y hicieron todo el resto del camino muy cerca, tanto así que Kurt podía oír el rose de la tela en sus hombros cuando se tocaban. Nunca dijo que esto era una cita, Kurt se recordaba una vez más, porque estaba demasiado tentado a empezar a imaginarse los 'y si'. Aun así podía sentir el fantasma del calor de los brazos de Sebastian a su alrededor, lo cual lo hacía aún más difícil recordar que esto no era una cita.

El restaurant era más bonito de lo que Kurt había esperado encontrar en esta parte de la ciudad. Estaba entre una librería y una tienda de ropa, una pared de ladrillos sin pretensiones y una puerta de color negro estándar daban a un íntimo espacio hecho en un muy buen gusto con negro y rojo, unas pocas mesas bajas con tradicionales asientos y otras pocas mesas normales siendo el pilar de cabinas escondidas más atrás. El lugar estaba lleno, y Kurt trato de ignorar el zumbido de decepción bajo su piel cuando se dio cuenta que era muy poco probable que tuvieran un lugar pronto. Era tonto, pero en el camino se había apegado a la idea de tener una cena aquí.

"Uh, ¿puedes tomar mi chaqueta?" Sebastian pregunto, entregando el gris material y gesticulando hacia un perchero en el lado más alejado de la zona de registro.

"No creo que consigamos un lugar aquí, Sebastian," Kurt dijo, tomando la chaqueta de todas maneras y mirando la habitación una vez más.

"No perdemos nada con preguntar, ¿cierto?" Sebastian pregunto, y había algo raro en su expresión pero Kurt no pudo decidir de qué se trataba.

"Claro," dijo en cambio, en un tono bajo y sospechoso. Se trasladó a colgar su chaqueta y vio como Sebastian hablaba en voz baja con la camarera. Los observo con atención, esperando ver si había un intercambio de dinero o algo así que los haga ganar una mesa desocupada. Si hubo algo de eso, se lo perdió, pero la camarera le sonreía ampliamente un segundo más tarde y Sebastian lucia engreído como si la magia hubiera funcionado.

"¿Cuál es el veredicto?" pregunto, reuniéndose con Sebastian de nuevo.

"El veredicto dice que tienes el novio_ más dulce_ del mundo," la camarera soltó antes de que Sebastian pudiera sacar una palabra. La camarera empezó a trasladar a Kurt a través de un comedor al lado de una cocina cerca de la ventana. "Él fue el inteligente que llamo hace un par de días para reservar y todo. Nadie puede tener una mesa libre a último minuto aquí un viernes por la noche."

Kurt, quien estaba a punto de corregirla por asumir que eran novios (_no es una cita, no es una cita_) se detuvo a mitad de camino mientras trataba de entender sus palabras. Porque tu no llamas unos días antes para hacer reservaciones por un 'brote de hambre repentina'. De ninguna manera.

Miro a Sebastian quien se había quedado atrás y estaba tratando de mirar a camarera como si quisiera matarla y evitando los ojos de Kurt. Su cuello estaba rojo otra vez también, visible aun con la luz baja del lugar, y Kurt tuvo que pestañear rápidamente mientras tomaba el hecho de que eso de que 'no era una cita parecía ser mucho más parecido a eso sin el 'no' que había asumido al principio.

La camarera siguió balbuceando mientras los instalaba y les daba sus menús y un pequeño papel y lápiz para anotar sus pedidos, pero Kurt estaba demasiado atrapado en el fascinante mundo de las emociones (_vergüenza, auto defensa, indecisión ¿esperanza?_) en el rostro de Sebastian. Finalmente ella se fue con otro chillido sobre lo lindo que eran, y Kurt se giró en una sonrisa pícara automáticamente a Sebastian, escondiendo su propio alboroto de emociones bajo una mirada práctica.

"Ella no sabe de qué está hablando," Sebastian dijo inmediatamente antes que Kurt pudiera abrir la boca para empezar a bromear.

"Oh ¿De verdad? Así que supongo que solo tenemos suerte que otro chico con el oh! muy común nombre de Sebastian haya llamado por reservaciones para esta hora y suceda que no se haya presentado." Kurt dijo, tratando de mantener algo de alegría en su voz porque, bueno, ellos eran amigos así que no se iba a burlar de Sebastian. No demasiado.

"Eso creo," Sebastian dijo groseramente "Quizás el chico se llamaba Smith y ella escucho Smythe. Esas cosas pasan."

Se veía tan adorable avergonzado que Kurt decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento. Además se sentía demasiado agitado y cálido ante el pensamiento de que Sebastian realmente _quería_ tener esta cena con él, tanto como para planearla por adelantado, así que no lo quiso molestar. "Claro, eso fue lo que sucedió," dijo, manteniendo el sarcasmo y sonriendo a su vaso de agua.

Sebastian exhalo un suspiro que sonó como un gran alivio y finalmente se encontró con los ojos de Kurt otra vez.

"Bien, bueno, creo que necesito un poco de sake."

Kurt no pudo detener una risa, aunque levanto una mano para hacer chasquear los dedos hasta que la camarera se empezó a mover hacia ellos. Sebastian levanto una ceja ante el gesto, pero no comento en ese momento. Kurt pensó que la pobre chica ya había tenido demasiado de la mierda de Sebastian así que no le importaría si Kurt se comportaba un poco más rudo. Chasqueo los dedos más fuerte.

"¿En serio, Kurt?" Sebastian bromeo, y la expresión de vergüenza en su rostro se desvaneció un poco. "¿Chasquear?"

"¿Qué? Ella es tan chispeante que molesta," Kurt se defendió, arrugando la nariz con disgusto a su dirección.

Sebastian solo lo miro y Kurt giro los ojos. "Si, está bien, lo sé, es un hábito horrible. Pero ¿cuál es el problema que tienen todos con chasquear los dedos? Bogart lo hacía siempre en sus películas antiguas y era sexi, yo lo hago y la gente me mira como si hubiera pateado un cachorro."

"Primero que todo, esta es mi cara de 'pateaste un cachorro," Sebastian bromeo, sacando una mueca horrorizada haciendo que Kurt sonría a su pesar. "Y segundo, tu no necesitas nada para ser sexi, bebe, así que déjale el chasqueo de dedos a Bogart."

Sebastian podía estar bromeando, pero miro el rostro de Kurt de nuevo con esa expresión sin nombre y Kurt no pudo evitar pensar que quizás lo decía en serio aunque sea un poco. Sintió un calor arrastrándose por su cuello ante el cumplido y se comprometió a nunca más volver a chasquearle los dedos a un camarero con tal de que Sebastian siguiera mirándolo así.

Para cuando la camarera los alcanzo, los dedos de Kurt estaban apretados juntos en su regazo evitando hacer algo peor que chasquearlos, como rozarlos contra los de Sebastian sobre la mesa, y Sebastian estaba sonriendo de nuevo. Sebastian ordeno una botella de cálido alcohol, y ambos fueron capaces de elegir entre una variedad de bollos y sashimis sin dificultad o vergüenza, aunque las palmas de Kurt seguían picando por contacto.

Esta tranquilidad duro hasta que los platos llegaron, entregados por la alegre camarera junto con un pequeño plato decorado con lo que parecían unas piezas de jengibre colocadas artísticamente que lucían como rosas.

"Pensé que les gustaría algo mas romántico," dijo la camarera con un guiño, señalando las flores "y ustedes son tan lindos que no pude evitar traerles algo. Las flores no le hacen mal a una cita, ¿cierto?"

Sebastian le envió esa innombrable mirada a través de la mesa a Kurt, y Kurt solo espero el momento en que Sebastian la corrigiera. Que le dijera en términos muy claros que esto no era una cita, porque ellos no estaban juntos. El momento no llego.

"Gracias," Sebastian dijo en cambio con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada. "Son preciosas."

La camarera le sonrió y le guiño otra vez el ojo a Kurt, susurrando, "No lo dejes ir," antes de escabullirse a la cocina.

Kurt miro al plato una vez más a través de la esquina de los ojos y luego a Sebastian, y se mordió dentro de la mejilla para no decir algo tonto como '_¿esto es una cita?_' Porque okay, quizás Sebastian planeo por adelantado tener una cena pero eso no necesariamente hace que sea algo más que una comida planeada entre dos amigos. Demonios, él y Mercedes y Rachel tienen estas clases de cenas todo el tiempo y no significa nada. El y Blaine cenaban juntos como amigos también y ver más allá de eso fue una terrible idea (aun no puedo entrar al GAP con la cabeza en alto).

Pero si esto es solo una cena, y no una cita, ¿porque Sebastian siente la necesidad de esconder el hecho de que hizo una reservación? ¿Porque no corrigió a la camarera ante su asunción? (Aquí no hay nadie a quien tengan que engañar) Así que quizás están en una cita, en una no definida, ¿pero qué demonios significa? ¿Le_ gusto_ a Sebastian? ¿Sebastian sabe que a Kurt _le gusta_?

Demasiadas preguntas pasaban frenéticamente por la cabeza de Kurt, latiendo rápidamente al ritmo de su corazón, y no está preparado para todo esto.

"Sebastian..." comenzó, inseguro de que quería preguntar. Porque repentinamente la _realidad_ de tener de novio a Sebastian Smythe se empezó a calar en él, y era aterrador y nuevo. Kurt finalmente había asumido en su mente que le gustaba Sebastian, pero ¿pensar en actuar esos sentimientos? Eso era algo que traía una serie de nuevas preguntas y preocupaciones.

"Deberías comer," Sebastian lo interrumpió antes que Kurt pudiera pensar una manera de continuar, "antes que se enfrié."

"Es sushi," Kurt señalo, "Ya está frio."

Sebastian pareció no tener una respuesta a eso, lo cual en sí mismo era otra cosa que se sentía diferente en todo eso. El y Sebastian _siempre_ tenían algo que decirse, y para Sebastian pasar la oportunidad de molestar significaba que estaba intentando mucho comportarse. Era muy malo, realmente, porque a Kurt le gustaba más Sebastian cuando _no_ se estaba comportando bien. No tenía idea que decir, porque estaba un poco aterrado a que lo que saliera de su boca sea algo como 'Hey, aunque esto sea una cita no quiere decir que no puedas pelear conmigo' lo cual era demasiado sencillo considerando que los pensamientos de Kurt no eran nada sencillos en aquel minuto, y también un poco extraños.

Una parte de Kurt quería presionar, quería poder entender más de lo que estaba sucediendo en la cabeza y corazón de Sebastian, pero una mayor parte de él quería solo disfrutar tener una cena con el chico que le gustaba, y no enredar todo con incomodas conversaciones sobre que significa todo esto.

"Creo que tomare un poco de sake," dijo en cambio. Sebastian sonrió de verdad y luego vertió un poco de líquido de la botella de cerámica a un pequeño vaso del plato de Kurt antes de llenar el propio. Levanto la copa en un brindis, y Kurt pensó '_por nosotros_' antes de beber el líquido de un sorbo. Era suave y dulce y no lo que él estaba esperando, pero se sentía cálido en su estómago en una manera que no tenía nada que ver con el deseo y ahora eso era perfecto.

Comieron en silencio por unos minutos, aunque era menos tenso. Kurt seguía dándole miradas a Sebastian entre mordiscos, dándose cuenta que Sebastian hacia lo mismo, y finalmente tuvo que reír ante lo mucho que parecían dos adolescentes actuando extraño. Sebastian se rio también y por un momento se sintió un poco normal, solo ellos otra vez sin la presión de estarse preguntando el significado de esta comida.

Sebastian empezó a burlarse de una pareja sentada en el otro extremo del restaurant quienes parecían estar tratando (y fallando) en tener una cena con un niño de tres años a cuestas, y Kurt se le unió en comentarios hasta que inventaron historias, chistes y bromas acerca de cada una de las personas del lugar.

Se giró en la mesa unos minutos después, hacia donde había estado doblando el cuello para tratar de decidir si la mujer al otro lado de la habitación estaba usando zapatos que tenían reales plumas en ellos (así era, aunque no pudo decidir si era algo atrevido o definitivamente de mal gusto) cuando se encontró con Sebastian sosteniendo la última pieza de sushi frente a él.

"Es anguila," Sebastian dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa para ofrecérselo en la boca de Kurt, "Es dulce, te va a gustar."

Kurt vacilo por un minuto ante lo íntimo del gesto. Los ojos de Sebastian era suaves, y estaba mirando a Kurt como si supiera lo que estaba haciendo - como si estuviera muy consiente que esto era mucho más que un gesto amistoso, que esto era seducción y atracción y claramente un movimiento que tú haces cuando quieres que a alguien le gustes. Kurt trago saliva y presiono sus manos firmes en la mesa para que pararan de temblar antes de abrir la boca.

Entonces Sebastian sonrió, mordió su labio un poco avergonzado, y se movió para acercar el sushi a la lengua de Kurt. Era uno de esos momentos que Kurt solo había experimentado como novio antes, cuando él y Blaine se alimentaban el uno al otro antes de compartir besos, y se estaba empezando a preguntar si esto los llevaría a compartir besos también, cuando los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron cómicamente y Kurt observo también con ojos grandes como a Sebastian se le enredaron los palillos y un bollo de arroz y anguila callo directamente en el pequeño tazón de salsa de soya en frente de Kurt, salpicando por todos lados.

"_Mierda_," Sebastian silbo inmediatamente, "Mierda, _demonios_. Kurt yo..."

Kurt observo en horror su traje, ahora plagado con pequeños puntos oscuros. Sebastian seguía maldiciendo, y ahora se estaba moviendo hacia el asiento de Kurt sacudiendo una servilleta y disculpándose entre maldiciones.

"No puedo creer - mierda Kurt lo siento, déjame-" alcanzo la copa de agua para mojar la servilleta y si no fuera tan horrible hubiera sido divertido observar como también da vuelta la copa casi en cámara lenta, vertiendo su contenido de agua fría en el regazo de Kurt. Kurt grito en sorpresa y se alejo de la mesa, golpeando las manos de Sebastian.

"Está bien," dijo, aun sin poder procesar que de alguna manera cuando finalmente las cosas estaban empezando a parecer como una cita- todo se va y se convierte en un completo error. "_Está bien_, Sebastian," repitió cuando Sebastian no paraba de balbucear y trataba de ayudar. "Déjame ir al baño y, uh, intentar limpiar."

Sebastian asintió con la cabeza derrotado, se hundió en su silla con una pesado suspiro y paso las manos por su rostro como si no pudiera creer como habían sucedido las cosas. Kurt le dio una palmadita en el hombro rápidamente en consolación, pero las manchas se estaban dispersando y la humedad se estaba esparciendo hacia la entrepierna y el agua estaba demasiado fría así que no se quedó mucho y salió corriendo al baño.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo, frotando sobre las manchas y absorbiendo la mayor cantidad de agua que pudo de sus pantalones. Ya estaba planeando tratamientos y ciclos de lavado, pero realmente no era tan malo. De hecho, ya se sentía más divertido que mortificado, aunque no estaba seguro si Sebastian iba a compartir el sentimiento.

Una vez que estuvo lo más compuesto que pudo, se miró por última vez al espejo y se encontró sonriendo como un idiota. Estaba bastante seguro que tenía que ver el hecho de que, intento fallido o no, todo el asunto de alimentarse fue definitivamente un punto a favor del 'puede ser una cita', y aun con lo aterrador y confuso que pueda ser, pareció decidir que estar en una posible cita con Sebastian era algo por lo que sonreír.

Aunque Sebastian no parecía compartir su buen humor en la situación. Cuando volvió a la mesa Sebastian ya había pagado la cuenta y estaba con el ceño fruncido a su propio reflejo en la ventana.

"¿Estás listo?" Kurt pregunto gentilmente, tratando de atenuar su persistente sonrisa porque claramente Sebastian no estaba en su mejor humor y no quería que pensara que Kurt se estaba riendo de él.

"Si," Sebastian suspiro, girándose y dándole a Kurt una mirada de disculpa otra vez, "Te comprare nueva ropa, lo juro," le prometió mientras se ponía de pie y salían a la calle.

"No es necesario," Kurt le dijo, golpeando su hombro contra Sebastian y luchando contra el impulso de tomar su mano.

"Es muy necesario," Sebastian insistió, "No puedo creer lo que sucedió. Te prometo que no soy tan idiota todo el tiempo."

"Oh, estoy bastante seguro que frecuentemente lo eres," Kurt bromeo, satisfecho cuando vio una sonrisa como respuesta, "Pero en serio, está bien. Las cenas pueden ir mucho peor."

"Cuéntame sobre una," Sebastian lo empujo amigablemente, "Mi ego podría necesitarlo."

"Bueno," Kurt dijo con una sonrisa, siempre dispuesto a compartir los errores en las citas, "Hubo una vez que mi amiga Mercedes y Sam fueron a un carnaval juntos el verano pasado y Sam se subió a un juego 15 veces seguidas. Para cuando fueron a cenar estaba verde y termino vomitando todo."

"Ok, vomitar definitivamente le gana a la torpeza," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, "Pero sigue. Catalogare toda esta información para futuros propósitos de chantaje, para usarlo contra tus amigos. Para que lo sepas."

Kurt giro los ojos, aunque conociendo a Sebastian podía ser verdad. "No lo sé," Kurt dijo, y no pudo contenerse más y le tomo la mano a Sebastian, "Creo que quizás guardare mi propio material de chantaje."

Cuando Sebastian giro su palma ante el toque de Kurt, tomando su mano con la propia, Kurt recibió una nueva sonrisa. Estaba agradecido de la profunda sombra del estacionamiento eso lo prevenía de que Sebastian se diera cuenta del efecto que le estaba causando.

Terminaron de caminar hacia el auto en silencio, Kurt disfrutaba estar cerca, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si iba a terminar sabiendo claramente que era lo que había significado esta noche. También esperaba no haber sobreestimado las intenciones de Sebastian. Intento toda la noche no dejarse llevar en esperanzas sobre lo mucho que parecía esto una cita real, pero sabía, solo por la manera en que su estómago se hacía nudos ante el rose de los dedos de Sebastian, que era una causa perdida. Una vez que a Kurt Hummel empieza a gustarle alguien, es muy difícil alejar esos sentimientos.

"¿Quieres manejar a casa?" Sebastian pregunto, ofreciéndole las llaves a Kurt. Kurt no podía creer que estaba a punto de rechazar la oferta, pero la verdad era que no estaba seguro si tenía la concentración como para manejar, no con Sebastian a su lado (_Sebastian con quien quizás haya tenido una **cita**_), quien olía bien, se veía mejor y tenía todas las respuestas a las tumultuosas reflexiones de Kurt pero no le ofrecía ninguna de ellas.

"Tu deberías manejar," dijo calmadamente, "Yo, um, creo que el sake aun me tiene un poco mareado."

Sebastian lo miro como si supiera que era una excusa, pero al final no le dijo nada. "No aguantas nada," dijo en cambio, sonriendo mientras Kurt giraba los ojos y entraba al auto.

Las cosas estuvieron en calma entre ellos otra vez, y Kurt solo podía asumir que Sebastian estaba tan perdido en su mente sobre como las cosas se estaban empezando a sentir tan diferentes como lo estaba el. Aun así, estaba agradecido que cuando alcanzaron la autopista y Sebastian encendió a ciegas la radio, el auto se llenó de música pop y ahogo los pensamientos de Kurt y el incomodo silencio entre ellos. Bajó la música lo suficiente como para que no fuera ensordecedora y se recostó en su asiento, sorprendido solo cuando Sebastian lo alcanzo con su mano y rozo sus dedos con los de él, casi como si fuera una pregunta a lo que Kurt no sabía que. Antes de que pudiera girar, su palma en invitación o su cabeza para mirar su rostro iluminado por el compartimiento, Sebastian la retiro y se quedó mirando el parabrisas con una blanca expresión en su rostro.

Paso la siguiente hora del viaje mirando por ventana y pensando mucho, mayormente en que quería y que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar. Para cuando pasaron el cartel 'a 30 millas de Lima' sus pensamientos no estaban más claros, y por supuesto ese fue justo el momento en que la canción cambio y empezó la oh muy familiar melodía a sonar.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on._

Katy no alcanzo a llegar más allá de la siguiente línea (y no, el no cree que ella sea graciosa, pero está seguro que esto tiene que ser un chiste) antes de lanzarse adelante y cambiar la estación. Sebastian lo miro un poco divertido pero Kurt solo se encogió de hombros "No soy su fan."

Los ojos de Sebastian lo miraron un momento más antes de girarse a la carretera sin comentar. Kurt suspiro aliviado, lo cual no duro mucho cuando se dio cuenta que la estación a la cual la había cambiado estaba tocando otra canción muy familiar.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel, like you're less than, less than perfect._

Maldito Blaine Anderson y su afición por los Top 40. Cuando cambio el dial otra vez, Sebastian esta vez no lo dejo pasar.

"¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Tampoco te gusta esa?"

"Algo así," Kurt murmuro luego gruño porque no - no puede estar pasando...

_Life's too short to even care at all, oh, I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control._

"Esto no está pasando," murmuro, cambiando el dial una vez más.

_Bienvenidos a la Navidad en Julio aquí en 99.9 The Mix. Ahora les traemos, un clásico Baby It's Cold Outside_

Kurt casi se atraganto, aunque si fue con una risa incrédula o un grito no estaba seguro, giro el dial hasta que solo hubo un ruido blanco antes de apagarla completamente.

"Okay, ahora tendrás que decirme," Sebastian insistió, "Quiero decir, entiendo que eres un chico Broadway por no es posible que odies tanto todas esas canciones, y esa última estaba prácticamente hecha para tu voz."

Kurt estuvo tentado de insistir en el hecho que odiaba todas esa canciones y que eso era todo (e ignorar el hecho de que Sebastian había admitido que pensaba en que canciones sonaban bien con su voz), pero Sebastian sonaba genuinamente curioso y además si es que había una mínima posibilidad que empezaran algo, a ir a citas o cosas así, pensó que se lo debía a Sebastian y también a el mismo ser honesto.

"Son canciones de Blaine," dijo con la voz ronca en la oscuridad del auto.

"¿Son qué?" Sebastian pregunto con una risa, como si estuviera seguro que escucho mal.

"Son canciones que Blaine me cantaba a mí, o que cantábamos juntos," Kurt aclaro, mirando la ventana mientras evadía la mirada que Sebastian seguramente estaba dándole. "_Teenage Dream_ es la canción que canto cuando nos conocimos, _Perfect_ era la canción que nos cantábamos en el auto, y _Cough Syrup_ era algo que estaba probando para las Regionales. Me la canto para nuestro aniversario."

"¿Incluso la canción de navidad?" Sebastian pregunto en voz baja, como si ya supiera la respuesta.

"Nosotros, um, la cantamos en Dalton en primer año antes que empezáramos a salir. Blaine estaba practicando para un concierto de navidad en King's Island."

"¿Sabes que esos conciertos fueron cancelados hace una década atrás?" Sebastian pregunto.

"Si," Kurt murmuro, "Lo sé."

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, y Kurt se preguntó qué era lo que Sebastian estaba pensando. Se preguntó si sus pensamientos era tan confusos y dolorosos como los propios.

"No puedes desprenderte de ese chico ¿cierto?" Sebastian dijo eventualmente en lo que se suponía que era un tono juguetón pero fallo. Sonaba como en disculpa y quizás un poco triste. "Al final todo sigue terminando en él."

Kurt no sabía que decir a eso, porque mientras no estaba seguro si era totalmente cierto, no podía encontrar las palabras para explicarlo. ¿Cómo reduces una relación que ha durado más de un año en pocas frases? ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que por supuesto que esa persona va a estar siempre en ti, pero no significa que estés estancado en ella, que no significa que no estás dispuesto a pasar por esas marcas e imprimir unas nuevas? Y ¿cómo?, especialmente, ¿Cómo le dices todo eso cuando hace solo dos días te diste cuenta que podías llegar a querer a alguien más?

Sebastian pareció no saber que más decir tampoco, y Kurt cayó en un silencio melancólico que coincidía con el que estaba a su lado. Pensó en Blaine, y en todos esos momentos entre ellos que venían con una banda sonora. Pensó en Sebastian, quien podía ser o no con quien acababa de tener una cita, y con quien apenas tenía historia como para hacer una lista de canciones, aunque hubiera deseado que ese mensaje hubiera llegado más temprano, antes de ir y envolver su corazón en esto.

Era algo que considerar, ¿cierto? El estar con Sebastian sería tan distinto a estar con Blaine. Pero aun no está seguro si Sebastian quiere estar con él, si está buscando a alguien con quien salir, alguien con quien follar o alguien con quien estar (o las tres). Y aunque al principio el tampoco tenía claro que era lo que quería Blaine, el no tenía la preocupación adicional de que Blaine no quería una relación a largo plazo.

Blaine siempre ha sido de la idea de un novio, incluso si no tenía claro que Kurt estaba postulando para ese papel. Sebastian por otro lado ha dejado claro que él es de 'amar y dejar' si traduces amor como 'una rapidita en el baño'. Todo el asunto por el cual llegaron a este punto en el verano es precisamente porque Sebastian no tiene novios, tanto así que decidió pagarle a Kurt 10.000 para pretender ser uno (y dios, aun ni siquiera ha pensado en lo del dinero. Esa era totalmente un nuevo problema que añadir el cual no quiere empezar a analizar) en vez de salir con alguien de verdad.

Todo se redujo, mientras giraban a su calle y empezaban a reducir velocidad hacia la entrada, es que tenía que decidir cuan metido estaba en esto, y enterarse que tan lejos Sebastian quería llegar. Y asumiendo que Sebastian quería ir con todo, ¿Kurt estaría dispuesto a seguirlo?

Sebastian apago el motor una vez que llegaron y miro el parabrisas en silencio. Mientras Kurt observaba cerro los ojos muy fuerte y se mordió el labio por un momento antes de girarse a mirar a Kurt con una expresión casi nostálgica, como si ya estuviera anticipando la perdida de algo que aun ni siquiera tiene, y en ese momento Kurt lo supo. Kurt esta en esto, sabia idea o no, y ahora solo puede ver este baile sin importar a donde lo lleve.

Pensó en que Sebastian podía decirle algo, pero en vez de eso solo le dio una sonrisa tensa y salió del auto. Antes que Kurt pudiera entender _por que_ tuvo que salir del auto (nunca había hecho más que echar a Kurt del auto juguetonamente cuando había llegado a casa) Sebastian estaba al lado de Kurt, le abrió la puerta y lo ayudo a salir. Kurt salió un poco aturdido, preguntándose si quizás se perdió la parte donde un doble vino por la tarde a reemplazar al sarcástico, y poco caballero Sebastian por alguien quien está actuando mucho más como si acabara de tener una cita con Kurt.

Sebastian mantuvo su mano incluso cuando ya estaba de pie, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y luego camino con el hacia el porche. El corazón de Kurt se aceleró de nuevo y solo esperaba que Sebastian no pudiera oír el golpeteo en el silencio alrededor. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta del frente Sebastian soltó su mano, metiéndolas dentro de su bolsillo en este nuevo gesto familiar.

"Así que, um, lo siento de nuevo. Por este lio en que te metí esta noche."

Kurt sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, levantado su mano para apretar el brazo de Sebastian gentilmente hasta que se encontró con su mirada. "No te preocupes. Lo pase muy bien."

Sebastian lo miro como si tratara de averiguar la verdad en esa frase, pero debió haber visto honestidad en el rostro de Kurt porque su expresión se suavizo otra vez y sonrió realmente. "¿Si?" pregunto, y Kurt pudo oír la necesidad por un poco más de seguridad.

"Si," Kurt le confirmo. Respiro profundamente ahora, considerando ese hermoso chico ante el quien parece un poco vulnerable y un poco vacilante pero que no deja caer su armadura alrededor de él. Es un gran cambio al Sebastian en la cafetería el primer día, y a propósito de eso - el hecho de que Sebastian no se esté escondiendo bajo una postura y una sarcástica expresión esta noche - hacia a Kurt querer tomar la oportunidad. Incluso si se ríe de él, necesita preguntar, necesita saber qué es esto - y quizás admitir que es lo que quiere que sea.

"Bas," empezó, sintió un tirón en el corazón ante la reacción que tuvo, los ojos de Sebastian se ampliaron brevemente mientras aguantaba respirar. Kurt estaba a punto de decir más, de decir, ¿Es esto una cita?' o '¿Quieres salir de nuevo?' o algo, pero la luz del porche empezó a parpadear y corto el hilo de sus pensamientos. El tiempo, por lo menos para su padre, se acabó.

Sebastian pareció entender el significado de la luz parpadeante también (Kurt se preguntó cuántas veces Sebastian debió haber sido perseguido en las noches por padres protegiendo las virtudes de sus hijos). Sonrió con tristeza a Kurt y se encogió de hombros en un gesto que decía '¿Que podrías hacer?', antes de caminar hacia atrás hacia las sombras del césped.

"Nos vemos, bebe," le grito mientras se paseaba por su auto, y Kurt pensó que todo había terminado por la mirada que le estaba dando Sebastian. Miraba a Kurt como si tratara de recordar que él era algo que jamás podría tener. Y Kurt, bueno. No quería que Sebastian pensara eso.

Salto de la escalinata sin pensarlo mucho, corriendo por el césped hasta alcanzar el brazo de Sebastian, girándolo y deteniéndolo de seguir. Vio el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Sebastian brevemente antes de inclinarse y presionar un rápido beso en la esquina de la boca de Sebastian. No fue nada más que un rose de labios, pero Sebastian se sentía cálido y suave y justo contra él e incluso aunque fue un pequeño contacto dejo su boca con un hormigueo agradable y una calidez de felicidad en su pecho.

"Olvidaste el beso de buenas noches," le susurro, sonriendo a la atónita expresión de Sebastian incluso cuando había empezado a caminar de vuelta al porche.

"Oh," Sebastian dijo tontamente, levantando una mano hacia su boca presionando la sensación fantasma de los labios de Kurt antes de darse cuanta y volver a colocar la mano en su bolsillo. Hizo a Kurt reír y Sebastian agacho un poco la cabeza avergonzado y le hizo un gesto grotesco, haciendo que Kurt se ría aún más fuerte.

"Llámame mañana," Kurt le dijo, exigiéndole en broma.

Sebastian giro los ojos ante el tono, pero también estaba sonriendo. "Si bebe, puedo hacer eso."

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, con sonrisas ridículas en sus rostros, antes que la luz del porche resplandeciera de nuevo un poco más salvajemente y rompiera el momento.

"Mañana entonces," Sebastian dijo firmemente como una promesa.

"Mañana," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo y con un último saludo volvió al porche antes que su padre queme un fusible o algo así.

Cuando Kurt se las arregló para apartar los ojos y abrir la puerta realmente esta vez, el sonido del motor ronroneando suavemente detrás del mientras Sebastian se alejaba en la noche, le hizo pensar en todos los nuevos descubrimientos de esta noche, Sebastian llevándolo a la entrada de su casa antes de irse podía ser el hecho más revelador de todos.

* * *

Kurt despertó la siguiente mañana con una nueva notificación en su teléfono. Sonrió en anticipación, pensando en Sebastian, pero no era él. Era por un diferente chico Smythe, un nuevo número guardado en su teléfono aquella noche cuando salieron al bar gay. Era simple, corto y claramente de Julián.

**Para Kurt** (9:32): _Hola cariño, ¿Tienes ganas de una fiesta en la piscina?_

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**_ La cancion que bailan es When I Fall in Love de Nat King Cole._


	21. Chapter 19a

**Nota de la traductora: **_Otra vez tuve que dividir el capitulo, esta vez fue por la cantidad de palabras. La version original esta dividida en tres partes, no se si hare lo mismo aun. _

* * *

**Capitulo 19a**

Kurt no respondió el mensaje de texto de inmediato, sobre todo porque le gustaba la idea de hacer a Julian esperar. Pensó que podía ser una venganza por todas las veces que Julian intento hacerlo sentir incomodo, y le gustaba la idea de que por una vez él no sea el gusano en el anzuelo. También, aunque no era _realmente_ una pregunta - no después de la noche pasada, no ahora que él y Sebastian estaban comenzando algo - aun tiene ese sentimiento de nerviosismo ante una fiesta en la piscina. Esperar a ver a Sebastian otra vez gana ante su usual rechazo a las cosas como trajes de baño y cloro y quemaduras de sol, pero solo un poco, así que Kurt tuvo que tomar algo de tiempo acostumbrándose a la idea antes de responder en serio.

Julian, resulto no ser muy bueno con la paciencia.

El siguiente mensaje llevo apenas media hora mas tarde, después de que Kurt recién acabara de salir de la cama y estaba contemplando si es que debía ir a ducharse cuando había planes de nadar en una piscina.

**Para Kurt:** (10:45):_ ¿Así que? ¿Fiesta hoy? ¿Si?_

Kurt giro los ojos y dejo caer el teléfono en la cama antes de encaminarse al baño - podía tener el plan de sumergir un dedo en la tarde pero estaba determinado a que no había manera de que apareciera en la casa de los Smythe sin estar completamente arreglado. Cuando salió de la habitación llena de vapor media hora mas tarde vio que otro mensaje había llegado.

**Para Kurt** (10:53): _Cariño, me encanta cuando eres molesto, pero vas a venir ¿cierto?_

Mientras cepillaba su cabello y trataba de determinar si poseía un producto que pudiera enfrentarse a una fiesta de Julian-

**Para Kurt** (11:12): _Kuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrttttttttt ttt_

Cuando estaba escudriñando en su closet para ver si tenia un traje de baño que no le quedara pequeño (el del verano pasado ahora exponía demasiado pierna y no se sentía cómodo con eso, a causa de la pulgadas que había crecido este año, pero al final fueron su única opción)-

**Para Kurt** (11:44):_ Esta bien, de todos modos no te quería en mi fiesta :(_

Y finalmente, mientras estaba frotando con su palma un protector solar 75, de alta calidad y no-graso sobre sus hombros -

**Para Kurt:** (12:12) _Mentí, no será lo mismo sin ti. Respóndeme idiota._

Este último hizo reír a Kurt, y cedió finalmente. Bueno, un poco. En vez de mandarle un mensaje de vuelta, sus dedos se deslizaron por sus contactos y marco el nombre de Sebastian. Sonrió ante la imagen del puchero que le pondría a Kurt si andaba cerca de Sebastian cuando este conteste.

"¿Kurt?"

"¿A tu hermano no le va bien eso de estar sin atención por un largo periodo de tiempo, ah?" Kurt pregunto sin molestarse con los saludos. No es como si él y Sebastian empezaran ahora a hablar dulcemente.

"No realmente, no" Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, con una sonrisa perezosa en su tono. "Aunque tengo que preguntar que te llevo a esa realización. No sabía que estaba clamando tu atención. Bueno, por lo menos no hoy."

"Oh, solo me molestaba para que fuera a la fiesta," Kurt respondió, encogiéndose de hombros aunque nadie podía verlo. "Pensé en molestarlo un poco mas llamándote a ti para preguntar por los detalles en vez de responderles sus mensajes."

"¿La fiesta?" Sebastian pregunto, sonando un poco mas alerta que hace un segundo atrás. Y ¿Julian no haría eso? ¿Planear una fiesta y no decirle a su hermano?

"Si, la fiesta en la piscina que hará hoy. Parece que fui invitado antes que tu." Kurt bromeo.

Él espero risas, o murmuraciones y esos celos que siempre aparecían cuando Julian estaba envuelto en algo. Al menos espero una respuesta. Lo que obtuvo fue un incomodo silencio, y de repente la burbuja de felicidad en la que estaba encerrado su corazón desde la noche pasada, se sintió peligrosamente a punto de estallar.

"¿Sebastian?" pregunto cuando el silencio había durado tanto que tuvo que revisar si es que la conexión se había cortado.

"Si. Kurt..." Sebastian dijo, sonando un poco miserable y un poco culpable y como si estuviera anticipando alguna clase de reacción en Kurt ante las palabras que aun no decía. "No creo que debas venir."

"O-kay," Kurt dijo dibujando las palabras lentamente y tratando de no ver mas ahí demasiado pronto. Le dolió inmediatamente, pero trato de no enojarse innecesariamente. Quizás Sebastian tenía una buena razón por no querer que vaya. "¿Porque no?"

Sebastian respiro profundamente y Kurt lo pudo imaginar fácil, probablemente aun tendido en su cama por su tono de voz cuando contesto. Podía ver a Sebastian, recostado a lo largo, con una mano en su ya desordenado cabello mientras trata de pensar en como responder.

"Es solo... no creo que sea lo tuyo," dijo finalmente, y Kurt estaba seguro que Sebastian sabia lo vago de la respuesta. Pero no se iba a enojar todavía.

"Eso no lo se," respondió, tratando de mantener su voz liviana y bromista y no dejar que ninguna nota de rechazo se construya en su garganta, "No pensé que un bar gay podría ser mi escenario pero lo pasamos bien, ¿cierto?"

"No es la misma cosa, bebe," Sebastian suspiro.

"Entonces dime que es tan distinto y déjame decidir a mi mismo si es o no algo para mi," Kurt presiono.

"Es difícil de explicar," Sebastian dijo evasivamente, "Es solo diferente ¿ok?"

"¿Que tan diferente puede ser una fiesta de piscina?" Kurt pregunto, "Estoy seguro que tendrá los mismos ingredientes esenciales. Alcohol, gente, música y probablemente algunos imprudentes follando en espacios públicos, ¿cierto? Y puede que no sea muy experimentado, pero creo poder manejarlo."

"Quiero decir, si, pero es solo-" Sebastian empezó pero Kurt lo interrumpió.

"Y si se pone demasiado loco puedo esconderme en tu dormitorio o algo así. O, hey, si es demasiado malo ¿porque no vienes esta noche aquí y evadimos esa locura?"

"Kurt, yo-"

Kurt podía escuchar el 'no' que vendría antes que Sebastian lo dijera.

"Sebastian," Kurt suplico. Y odio lo que estaba haciendo, ni siquiera sabia porque parecía tan importante para el ser permitido en esa fiesta que ni siquiera le importaba. Pero _si_ le importaba Sebastian, y Sebastian le estaba diciendo que no fuera - le estaba diciendo que no venir _aqui_ tampoco. Hace menos de 12 horas atrás... después de lo que sea que había pasado la noche anterior, y Sebastian ya lo estaba evadiendo.

"¿No es que se vaya a poner muy malo, es-" Sebastian suspiro de nuevo, sonando igual un poco suplicante. "Kurt, ¿puedo llamarte mañana?"

"Mucho hablar hoy, ¿eh?" Kurt dijo, y estaba ahora de verdad luchando contra el instinto de gritar o llorar y así que pensó que su tono insolente era lo mejor que podía tener. "Honestamente no veo porque es tanto el problema si voy, te prometo que no juzgare la música y los malos pasos de baile de los borrachos que aparecerán. No soy tan inocente, lo sabes, puedo manejar una fiesta."

"Sé que puedes," Sebastian dijo, y su voz llego a un limite que le decía a Kurt que no iban a gustarle las siguientes palabras antes de escucharlas. "No es por ti, o si tu puedes manejarlo o pasarlo bien. Es por mi, y yo no quiero que vengas."

"Oh."

No había ningún argumento para eso, ¿cierto? Sebastian no lo quería ahí, Sebastian no quería verlo. Sebastian, parecía ser, que no lo _quería_. Kurt sintió como una llamarada de vergüenza cruzo sus mejillas ante el pensamiento de como tan jodidamente _obvio_ había sido con este pequeño enamoramiento la noche pasada. Dios, Sebastian debe estar contando los minutos para poder deshacerse de Kurt - Kurt quien vio mas allá de las cenas amigables y las necesarias lecciones de baile, vio mas allá en alguien quien se estaba comportando solo amable con el. Estaba tan seguro que había superado esa tendencia después de Finn, Sam y Blaine, estaba seguro que no había sido tan estúpido como para ser engañado con un poco de bondad, confundiéndolo con... ¿con que? ¿Con _amor_? Como si Sebastian entendiera el significado de esa palabra fuera de su familia.

De hecho, ahora que lo piensa Sebastian probablemente esta a la espera de conseguir algo de 'amor' de algún puto en la fiesta esta noche. Todas esas frases de que las personas cambian, todas esas estúpidas palabras que Kurt había tratado de ignorar las pasadas semanas - palabras que eran tan fácil hacerlas pistas de profundos sentimientos - bueno, al final eran solo palabras ¿cierto? Y esa es la razón por la que Kurt nunca les dio mucho crédito, porque Sebastian siempre había sido bueno con las palabras, o al menos con esas palabras que no importan.

"Mira Kurt, no quise decir-" Sebastian dijo en el silencio, sonando tenso y cansado (debe ser _agotador_, Kurt pensó sarcásticamente, tener que lidiar con personas enamorándose de ti todo el tiempo y tener que rechazarlas).

"No, no, esta bien. Lo entiendo," Kurt lo corto, tratando de sonar lo mas despreocupado que pudo y determinado a no dejar mostrar su sufrimiento.

"¿Puedo llamarte mañana una vez que esta destinada a ser una noche loca termine? ¿Por favor?"

"Si, si quieres," Kurt soplo, "Aunque no te sientas obligado ni nada. El próximo evento planeado no es hasta el viernes después de todo, así que puedes mandarme un mensaje con la hora para estar listo y nos vemos ahí."

"Kurt," Sebastian repitió y si Kurt no lo conociera mejor (porque sin duda ahora lo conoce mejor) pensaría que Sebastian estaba sonando genuinamente apenado.

"Adiós Sebastian ¡Disfruta tu fiesta!" grito en una falsa alegría, solo un poco fuerte pero no pudo evitarlo, antes de colgar y apagar el teléfono.

Sabia que era infantil, sabia que si no había nada mas que una amistad surgiendo entre ellos, se sentía real y merecía algo mejor que una mala cara solo porque otra vez se estaba equivocado con los sentimientos no correspondidos (aunque viendo lo molesto que Sebastian sonaba por herirlo, probablemente no había un lado bueno en estas clases de cosas).

No era culpa de Sebastian, pero tampoco era culpa de Kurt, y estaba seguro que si hablaba con Sebastian una vez mas hoy, iba a decir cosas de las que se iba a arrepentir, que realmente dañarían. Por lo tanto, iba a ser infantil por un día e ignorar cualquier intento de Sebastian por contactarlo, así para la siguiente semana pueda colocar una sincera sonrisa en su rostro. (No se permitió pensar en el hecho de que el dramatismo quizás no era necesario - que Sebastian quizás ni siquiera estaba tratando de llamarlo ni mandarle mensajes ni nada. Porque ese dolor no le hacia ningún bien hoy, así que lo dejo de lado como todo lo demás.)

Kurt se sentó en su cama, se quedo mirando la pared tratando de convencerse a si mismo que estaba bien. Cuando respiro profundamente todo lo que pudo oler fue el protector solar en su piel y no fue capaz de manejarlo, olía demasiado a las posibilidades de lo que el verano conlleva. Se apretó con fuerza los ojos y su mandíbula en frustración antes de levantar sus paredes de acero alrededor de sus emociones y caminar hacia el baño para una segunda ducha. Determinado a limpiar todos sus estúpidos sentimientos junto con el olor a bloqueador solar.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde estaba firmemente plantado en el sofá entre Puck y Finn matando cosas otra vez. Se habían sorprendido cuando había sido él el que había solicitado una día entre hermanos, e incluso se sorprendieron mas cuando lo encontraron vestido en nada mas que pantalones cortos color caqui y una camiseta azul que no era nada el estilo de Kurt (aunque cómodo, lo cual era lo que Kurt necesitaba con todas sus emociones hechas un lio). Puck incluso había traído un paquete de cervezas y apenas se inmuto cuando Kurt tomo una, la abrió y se tomo un trago antes de que el resto cayera en la mesa. Ambos ignoraron los murmuros de enfado de Kurt acerca de como el '_le iba a mostrar al maldito suricato lo bueno que era en manejar una fiesta_' también. Puck solo le entrego una segunda cerveza e instalo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras Finn conectaba la consola. Ayudo.

Ahora después de tres cervezas - Finn había sacrificado una de las suyas sin decir una palabra - se sentía lo suficientemente embriagado como para preguntarse si el tiburón sexual de Puck era hetero-flexible hasta el punto de poder besarlo (su ser racional, además del calor que el alcohol le había provocado, Puck no era exactamente alguien difícil de mirar y Kurt sabia que _no_ había posibilidad de enamorarse de él, si algo así tenia que pasar ya hubiera pasado. Además se sentía como si estuviera en competencia con ese chico sin rostro que estaría ahora en la fiesta en la piscina besando a Sebastian).

El repentino y fuerte rat-a-tat-tat- en la puerta sacudió su corazón por un momento, recordando la inesperada visita de Sebastian hace unos días atrás. Sin embargo dejo a Finn ir, y dejo de lado cualquier esperanza para prevenir la decepción y al mismo tiempo se acurruco más al lado de Puck. Si era Sebastian quizás podía ver lo bien que estaba Kurt sin el y su estúpida fiesta. Puck levanto una ceja pero no lo alejo. (Usa cualquier distracción para matar al personaje de Kurt con un disparo en la cabeza, y luego gritarlo. En voz alta.)

Kurt podía oír a Finn hablando con alguien en la puerta de entrada, y luego dos series de pasos volviendo, pero se rehusó a girarse y mirar hasta que Finn dijo, "Hey, tío..."

No era Sebastian, aunque Kurt parecía no ser capaz de pasar el verano sin que un chico Smythe pareciera en su puerta cada dos días más o menos.

"Julian," dijo con frialdad, o tan frio como pudo con el alcohol zumbando a través de él. "¿Que paso con la fiesta?"

"Te dije que no seria lo mismo sin ti, cariño." Julian dijo simplemente, aunque le estaba dando a Puck - quien aun tenia un brazo que cubría a Kurt y parecía no ser capaz de darse cuenta del hecho de que Kurt estaba casi sobre su regazo dado lo cerca que han estado acurrucados - una mirada muy poco feliz. "No creo que nos hayan presentado," añadió, dando un paso adelante y dándole la mano a Puck en un saludo (y convenientemente forzando a Kurt a retroceder hacia su lado del sillón).

"Puck," Puck respondió brevemente con una mirada a juego con la de Julian, "¿Quien es este chico, Kurt? ¿Y porque mierda te llama cariño?"

"Julian Smythe," Julian respondió antes que Kurt pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, "Mi hermano pequeño es el novio de Kurt,"

Era bastante claro por la manera en que enfatizo la palabra novio, que pensó que Puck era alguna especie de amenaza para la relación de Kurt y Sebastian, y mientras Kurt estuvo tentado en dejar a Julian que volviera a casa con la esperanza de que le contara todo a Sebastian (¿Se pondría celoso?), pero una parte de él que no estaba influenciada por las tres cervezas y sus heridos sentimientos no quería eso. Esa parte (su corazón quizás...) lo tenían poniéndose de pie frente al sillón moviéndose hacia el lado de Julian tirándolo de un brazo para que dejara de mirar a Puck.

"Este es mi buen amigo _hetero_ Puck," Kurt le dijo (no sabia si era estrictamente cierto, pero algo cierto), "Y este," el continuo, golpeando a Julian en el brazo y llamando la atención del chico con el mohicano, "Es Julian, quien no tiene ningún derecho de mirarte así por sentarme a tu lado considerando las proposiciones que él me ha hecho."

Quizás no era la mejor manera de lidiar con el asunto, si es que las intensas miradas de Puck y Finn no fueran una indicación. Aunque ya no había nada que hacer así que solo giro los ojos y los ignoro.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí Julian? Estoy seguro que Sebastian te dijo que me des-invito, así que no había necesidad de que manejaras todo el camino hasta acá."

Julian le dio una última mirada petulante a los chicos y luego le sonrió a Kurt. "Bueno, no hubiera tenido que manejar hasta aquí si tu hubieras contestado tu teléfono."

"No tenia ganas de hablar con nadie," Kurt dijo desdeñosamente, ignorando la expresión de frustración que Julian le estaba dando.

"Dios, no me pregunto porque ustedes están tan bien juntos," Julian gruño, "Ambos son tan tercos y estúpidos."

"¡No estoy siendo terco en nada!" Kurt insistió, "Sebastian fue el que me dijo que no quería que fuera."

"Y estoy seguro que él lo dijo tan vagamente y poco tranquilo como pudo," Julian agrego feliz, "Igual como estoy seguro que ni siquiera empezaste a preguntarte porque quizás él no quería que estuvieras ahí."

"Obviamente porque prefiere divertirse sin mi, viendo como tampoco quiso venir aquí." Kurt dijo, aunque ya no estaba tan seguro.

"Oh quizás, oh no lo se, puede ser porque por lo que puedo decir, ha estado tratando de impresionarte desde que empezaron a salir, y tiene miedo de que pienses mal de él una vez que lo veas en el tipo de cosas que él se metía antes de que aparecieras." Julian dijo, "Además, odio destruir tu tierno humor irritante, pero la única razón por la que no esta aquí es porque no confía lo suficiente en mi como para dejarme la casa con tanta gente, su sentido protector le sale o algo así y siente la necesidad de mantener un ojo en lo que esta sucediendo."

Kurt no dijo nada, pero no tuvo necesidad porque Julian estaba sonriendo más dulcemente y continuo. "Por lo que pude entender entre todos los insultos que me lanzo. Era que tu no estabas familiarizado con, o no eras admirador, de las escenas que Seb solía ejecutar, y esta convencido que si tu pasas el suficiente tiempo con el y con la gente con la que solía salir o ver de primera mano las cosas que solía hacer, tu ibas a arrancar. Aparentemente mi invitación a esto sin preguntarle a él fue un mal movimiento."

"No es como si creyera que él era inocente antes que nos conociéramos," Kurt insistió, sin aceptar la explicación tan fácilmente. "Nunca fue un secreto ni menos la poca pura historia de el antes, y yo sigo a su alrededor, ¿porque le importaría ahora?"

"Si, Kurt sabe todo lo cretino que tu hermano puede llegar a ser," Puck interrumpió, recordándole a Kurt que aun seguía frente a una audiencia," Eso suena una muy mala excusa para mi."

Julian ni se molesto en reconocer la interrupción de Puck, manteniendo su foco en Kurt, "Mira, no estoy diciendo que entiendo la relación entre tu y Sebastian completamente, pero sé que mientras mas tiempo ustedes pasan, mas el intenta," dijo sinceramente, "También estoy bastante seguro que lo que sea que tu sepas de Seb y su pasado es mayormente porque él te lo dijo. Y cariño, odio decirlo pero en algunos casos, verlo es distinto. Puede que no entiendas porque él no quiere que tengas una visión de las cosas, pero te digo que hay una diferencia entre saber algo y verlo de primera mano."

"El me llevo a un bar gay que acostumbraba a ir," Kurt argumento, "Así que he visto algo."

"¿El bar gay en Columbus?" Julian pregunto, riéndose un poco ante la expresión de sorpresa de Kurt.

"¿Te conto que fuimos?"

"Él dijo que te había llevado ahí después de su, ahem, encuentro en el asiento de atrás del auto," Julian bromeo con una mirada divertida a los chicos que aun miraban. Puck miraba como si estuviera impresionado y Finn miraba confundido.

Al menos las palabras de Julian explicaban como Sebastian le había dicho sobre el viaje a el bar sin tener que desmentir el hecho de que lo habían dejado botado para ir a follar. No es que Kurt estuviera seguro como se siente al pensar en que Julian cree que él es de la clase de chicos que tiene sexo en el asiento de atrás de un auto (aunque ahora que lo piensa, la idea no es tan desagradable... y ese no es el lugar donde su cerebro necesitar ir en estos momentos. Y tampoco es el punto.)

"Ves, así que obviamente a él no le importa que vea las cosas de primera mano," Kurt añadió triunfante, incluso aunque esta no era una pelea que quería ganar.

"Si y mira como termino," Julian bufo, "Terminaste conociendo uno de sus viejos amigos, quien, de acuerdo con Sebastian, trajo a colación su mutuo pasado e intento lanzarse sobre ti en el baño. Casi termino en una pelea a puñetazos."

Kurt aprecio como Julian le bajo el tono a la situación diciendo 'lanzarse' porque no había manera de que Finn lo hubiera dejado pasar. Por la mirada significativa que Julian le estaba dando el también sabia. Aunque mas importante que eso, Sebastian debía de haber estado mas sacudido con todo el asunto de Maxwell de lo que parecía, si sintió la necesidad de contarle a su hermano. Lo cual ayudaba de sobremanera al argumento de Julian sobre que Sebastian se preocupaba por_ Kurt_.

"Esta bien, quizás sobre reaccione," Kurt bufo, nunca sin dar marcha atrás voluntariamente, "Aun así, eso no explica porque viajaste hasta Lima para decírmelo."

"Julian se refregó una mano por el pelo y murmuro algo que sonó muy sospechosamente a '_malditos adolescentes'_ pero su sonrisa por Kurt era aun genuina así que Kurt pensó que quizás aun no ha pasado los limites de la paciencia de Julian con su hosca actitud, todavía. Lo cual era bueno porque no estaba seguro que haría con eso. Solo porque Sebastian parecía que le importaba no significaba que el no estuviera divirtiéndose con todos en la fiesta a esta hora.

"Estoy aquí porque estoy cansado de Sebastian mirándome y murmurando como estaba arruinando su vida, mientras marca tu maldito numero, tantas veces, que estoy sorprendido de que aun no ha roto su teléfono."

"Tío, no esta mintiendo," Finn tomo la palabra. Estaba acurrucado con Puck en el sofá y Kurt vio que de alguna manera había conseguido su teléfono y miraban la pantalla, "Tienes como 48 llamadas perdidas."

"Para ser justos, tres de esas son mías," Julian sonrió, una sonrisa amplia que combinaba con los ojos de Kurt.

"¿Debería? ... ¿Quieres que lo llame entonces?" Kurt pregunto, aun un poco confundido con el porque Julian había abandonado la fiesta para viajar dos horas solo para decirle a Kurt que contestara su teléfono.

"No, quiero que vuelvas conmigo," Julian dijo, arrastrando a Kurt hacia la puerta principal. "Cuando me fui - de lo que era una excelente fiesta, por cierto, así que deberías estar agradecido, no quiero ni pensar en toda la diversión que todos deben estar teniendo sin mi - Sebastian se había encerrado en su habitación para hacer pucheros y estoy bastante seguro que una llamada por teléfono ya no será suficiente. Aunque ver tu hermoso rostro podría sacarme de su lista negra."

"¡Espera!" Kurt grazno, tirando del agarre de Julian, "No puedo llegar e ir a la fiesta ahora."

"¿Porque no?" Julian pregunto, "Ya tienes una cervezas en el cuerpo por lo que puedo ver así que estas bien para estar a la par con los juerguistas de allá."

Kurt se ruborizo ante la mirada de complicidad de Julian, porque él estaba seguro que había estado ocultando su leve embriaguez muy bien. Que bien que su padre no esta aquí hoy, porque aparentemente no es muy bueno en disimular el alcohol. Aunque otra vez, ese no era el punto importante.

"¿Pasaste 10 minutos discutiendo conmigo porque Sebastian no querría que yo estuviera ahí, y ahora me llevas de todas maneras?" Kurt le pregunto con incredulidad.

"¡Si, además si te lo llevas a él, tendrás que llevaron a nosotros también!" Puck insistió, saltando del sillón para pararse a lado de Kurt. Cuando Finn le dio una mirada inquisitiva, el bufo "_No voy a perderme otra fiesta en la piscina_," Eso pareció ser suficiente para Finn quien flanqueo a Kurt por el otro lado.

"Si, bien, como sea, pueden venir también," Julian dijo ignorándolos mientras le daba otra mirada a Kurt, esta vez evaluándolo. "Mira Kurt, mi hermano puede estar preocupado por lo que tu pienses de él, pero yo no creo que tu vayas a arrancar. Te he observado, lo sabes, y no me pareces el tipo de chico que se asusta fácilmente, o la clase de persona que no entiende que el pasado de la gente no siempre los define. Así que, lo que estoy diciendo es que creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que una fiesta es solo una fiesta, y que no la usaras como una razón para dejar a mi hermano."

"No lo hare," Kurt dijo calmadamente, "Nunca lo hubiera hecho."

"Lo se," Julian dijo firmemente antes de entregarle una nueva sonrisa. "Porque si lo hicieras, te daría de caza y te patearía el trasero." Seguía sonriendo pero Kurt sabia que lo decía en serio, y extrañamente lo hizo sentir bien saber que Sebastian tenia a alguien quien iba a la pelea por el.

"Así que, ahora que toda esta maldita emotiva explicación fue establecida ¿que dicen si vamos a divertirnos?" Julian dijo entonces, frotándose las manos con entusiasmo y haciendo a todos sonreír.

* * *

Julian no estaba bromeando con eso de que la fiesta estaría en pleno apogeo para cuando llegaran dos horas mas tarde. El camino estaba lleno de autos e incluso antes que Julian pudiera estacionarse podía escuchar la música zumbando desde los altavoces que sabia estaban instalados alrededor de la piscina en la parte trasera. Eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde, y obviamente la mayoría de los asistentes de la fiesta había estado bebiendo por varias horas al menos.

Puck lucia como si alguien le hubiera dado las llaves de Disneylandia e incluso Finn parecía emocionado mientras salían del auto y empezaban a dirigirse a la casa. Todo lo que basto fue un bikini llevando lo que Kurt creyó podría ser un embudo y un pedazo de tubo para tener a Puck gritando en voz alta y corriendo por el césped, arrastrando a Finn con el. Julian se rio (toda animosidad hacia Puck pareció perderse en el camino hacia Westerville, eliminado una vez que quedo claro que Puck no tenia ninguna intención romántica hacia Kurt) y deslizo un brazo por el hombro de Kurt amigablemente para dirigirlo hacia la puerta principal en vez de dejar que los siga, no es que Kurt lo hubiera intentado.

En el interior la fiesta iba bastante bien, y Julian saludo en voz alta a cerca de diez personas antes de llegar a las escaleras. Kurt pensó que probablemente fue bueno que los Smythes adultos estuvieran en Pennsylvania por el fin de semana finalizando algunos planes para la boda porque aun con los abiertos que son con la casa Charlotte y Greg, no se puede imaginar a ellos aprobando el caos y la corrupción que ha visto hasta el momento. También pensó que si hubiera invertido en vasos plásticos rojos años atrás nunca tendría que haberse preocupado por los gastos de Nyada ya que Julian le hubiera comprado todo el suministro del Medio Oeste, con el recuento visual que ha hecho hasta ahora.

Después de una investigación con varias personas acerca de Sebastian mientras caminaban por la casa, parecía que el aun no había hecho acto de presencia. Kurt se pregunto si Sebastian era amigo de toda esta gente también, o si solo lo conocían como el hermano pequeño de Julian. La decepción ante la ausencia de Sebastian se vio expresada en un particular chico guapo que parecía indicar que al menos algunos de los fiesteros estaban aquí por el joven Smythe, y eso causo una fea punzada caliente en el intestino de Kurt. Lo ignoro lo mejor que pudo, agradecido que la cerveza que había bebido se había desvanecido un poco en el camino, así no haría algo tonto como gruñirle al tipo. Kurt Hummel_ no gruñe_.

"¿Porque no subes las escaleras y ves a nuestro chico, mientras yo busco algo que beber?" Julian sugirió, mirando demasiado divertido a costa de Kurt. Kurt lo miro fijamente pero eso solo hizo que Julian sonriera aun más así que se rindió y le dio un empujón. Julian solo le dio un abrazo con solo un brazo antes de empujarlo hacia las escaleras gritándole, _"Ve por el, tigre_". Kurt le mostro el dedo y sonrió ante la risa que obtuvo antes de luchar contra la multitud para subir por las escaleras.

Arriba estaba tranquilo, como si la mayoría de los invitados respetaran esa área como si estuviera fuera de los limites, y así Kurt pudo escuchar el tono bajo de una canción diferente a la que estaba sonando abajo a través del pasillo mientras se acercaba a la habitación de Sebastian. No reconoció la canción específicamente pero era baja y sonaba triste, parecida a la lista de canciones que había creado Kurt allá en Mayo cuando Blaine salió con la idea de tomarse un tiempo. Kurt intento no asignar el humor de la música con nada importante, era solo el iTunes de Sebastian aleatorio y no una canción que el haya escogido por Kurt y la estúpida algo así como pelea. En cualquier caso solo golpeo la puerta en vez de solo entrar.

"¡Déjame en paz Julian!" La voz de Sebastian grito, fuerte pero mas derrotado que enojado. Kurt se sintió por primera vez culpable de haber apagado el teléfono. No había pensado... bueno, no había pensado, eso fue todo.

"No es Julian," le respondió, "Soy yo."

Kurt apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si Sebastian sabría quien era el 'yo' antes que la música se detuviera y la puerta se abriera revelando al mismo Sebastian. Estaba usando solo un par de pantalones azules para el baño y una delgada camiseta blanca, tensa en los hombros y floja alrededor del cuello, Kurt podía seguir el rastro de pecas en el cuello de Sebastian hasta que desaparecía en la camiseta, bajo su clavícula. Su pelo estaba desordenado, esparcido hacia todos lados, y sus ojos parecían un poco rojos. Parecía un hermoso desastre, y terriblemente triste. Estaba sosteniendo una botella de un liquido ámbar en una mano y se balanceaba un poco con los pies, y Kurt se dio cuenta con sorprendente claridad que Sebastian estaba ebrio.

"¿Kurt?" Sebastian dijo, con una voz llena de incredulidad y esperanza reprimida y Kurt se hubiera arrepentido por una semana si Sebastian seguía luciendo así de triste.

"Si, um, hola," Kurt dijo sin convicción, sintiéndose inseguro por primera vez desde que Julian lo convenció a venir. ¿Que pasa si Sebastian se enoja porque el esta aquí? Demonios, probablemente aun hay cierta tensión por lo de la noche pasada y solo lo esta haciendo peor al aparecerse sin previo aviso, quizás hubiera sido mejor si hubiera llamado...

No tuvo la oportunidad de pensar en preocuparse por mucho porque Sebastian lo tiro de la camiseta y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Mas cerca Sebastian olía a wiski y a calor, y Kurt se entrego a eso al instante, su corazón dio un fuerte latido ante el contacto. Sabia que Sebastian estaba ebrio, sabia que el mismo aun no estaba cien por ciento sobrio, sabia que había mucho que tenían que hablar y definir y entender, pero por ahora esto era suficiente respuesta para todas sus preguntas. Sebastian encerró una mano en el cabello de Kurt, sosteniéndolo mas cerca como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer, y Kurt no lucho, solo levanto sus brazos para posicionarlo en los hombros de Sebastian, enroscándolos alrededor de su cuello. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para luchar contra las lágrimas, porque él también pensó que lo había perdido, justo cuando había empezado a quererlo. Solo cuando estuvieron presionado pecho contra pecho Sebastian empezó a relajarse un poco, inclinando la cabeza en el hombro de Kurt para respirarlo.

"Estas aquí," suspiro, tan bajo que Kurt casi no lo escucho.

"Estoy aquí," Kurt le confirmo, luego vacilo y añadió, "¿Si es que esta bien?"

"Si, oh dios, si," Sebastian dijo instantáneamente, "Lo siento, no debí haberte dicho que no vinieras, yo solo-"

Kurt lo detuvo rápidamente con un murmuro. "Esta bien, creo que Julian en realidad Julian ya me lo explico, pero Sebastian... yo no me voy a alejar por algo tan tonto como esto. Dada nuestra historia, creo que esta bastante claro. Si no he arrancado aun, esto no va a hacer que lo haga."

Sebastian presiono su cara más profundamente en la curva de los hombros de Kurt y murmuro su respuesta sobre la piel de Kurt así que sintió una disculpa y algo de compresión en los labios de Sebastian más que oírlo. Estuvieron así como por un minuto, solo abrazándose y respirándose, hasta que finalmente Sebastian se desenredo tímidamente, golpeando a Kurt en la cadera con la botella en el proceso.

"¿Así que esta es una patética fiesta solitaria o...? Kurt bromeo, riéndose abiertamente cuando Sebastian se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras. Sebastian se alejó, como si se acabara de dar cuenta lo audaz que había sido al capturar a Kurt en sus brazos.

Kurt pudo ver como algo de cautela y preocupación se filtraba en el rostro de Sebastian, como si su cerebro se estuviera poniendo al día con su cuerpo, así que antes de que se avergonzara de verdad o se pusiera extraño, antes que empiece a pensar en lo que no tiene que ser pensado, Kurt tomo la botella de su mano y se tomo un trago, tanto para el mismo, como para romper la tensión.

Kurt se sintió mucho mejor que en la mañana, pero aun había una parte de él que estaba preocupada también, por cosas tontas. Cosas como que aunque convenza a Sebastian de bajar a la fiesta, tenía que demostrarle que él era capaz de pasarla bien como todos los demás. No pudo evitar pensar que quería mostrarle a Sebastian que podía hacerlo mucho mejor, que solo aceptando las cosas, él quería demostrarle que podía ser parte de ese mundo también.

También sabia que, en algún lugar oscuro de su mente, quizás estaba siendo ridículo, que el no tenia que probarle nada a nadie, pero ha estado montando un subidón de adrenalina por emociones conflictivas todo el día y ahora mismo ser un poco ridículo suena bien. Mas tarde, cuando ambos estén sobrios, puede tomar el sano camino de hablar con Sebastian acerca de lo que son, de lo que quieren el uno del otro. Ahora mismo solo quiere ser. Tomo otro trago.

Los ojos de Sebastian se ensancharon mientras Kurt tragaba el segundo trago, torciendo los labios hacia arriba en una sonrisa cuando Kurt no pudo mantener la mueca ante el ardor. "Cállate," Kurt raspo preventivamente, antes de que Sebastian pudiera comentar.

"No iba a decir nada," Sebastian insistió, robando la botella devuelta y tomando un trago por su cuenta (sin arrugarse ni un poco Kurt se dio cuenta con envidia). Cuando se inclino para pasarle la botella a Kurt de nuevo, Kurt no pudo evitar preguntarse si el wiski era más tolerable con el sabor de la lengua de Sebastian.

"Estas ebrio," lo acuso un momento mas tarde cuando Sebastian pareció cambiar de idea y agarrar la botella de vuelta para tomar un trago descuidado, derramando pequeñas gotas sobre sus labios y barbilla.

"Y tu no lo estas," Sebastian le respondió, secándose la boca con el brazo y sonriendo de nuevo. "Pero estas aquí."

"Estoy aquí," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, y se encontró perdido en otro de esos 'sus' momentos, donde no pueden dejar de mirarse y sonreír.

"Entonces," Sebastian dijo después de un largo minuto, rompiendo la mirada con una sonrisa "¿Quieres venir y unirte a mi patética fiesta?"

Era tentador, la idea de encerrarse en la habitación de Sebastian y tomar otros tragos de wiski, escuchando música y quizás - si es capaz de reunir el valor para hacer un movimiento - besarse, pero antes de estar de acuerdo vio a los ojos de Sebastian ir hacia la cima de las escaleras después de un particular grito de risas. Cambio de idea, sacudió su cabeza y dejo a su mano caer para enredarla entre los dedos de Sebastian.

"Nah, tengo una mejor idea," dijo, "¿Que tal si vamos a unirlos a la verdadera fiesta? y me haces beber algo que no parezca que me estoy quemando."

Sebastian se rio, con los ojos vidriosos pero feliz y Kurt sonrió. Aun se sentía un poco nervioso por toda esa presión de cuerpo que había abajo, aun un poco celoso ante la idea de todos esos chicos atractivos que Sebastian obviamente conocía (y ni siquiera quiere pensar en lo intimo que debe conocer a alguno de ellos) pero Sebastian le estaba sonriendo y eso era prácticamente todo lo que quería hoy en primer lugar.

"Claro, bebe," Sebastian dijo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él y caminando con Kurt hacia las escaleras, "Puedo manejar esto."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**_ La autora dice que mientras escribia esta parte escuchaba la cancion Gimme Love de Ed Sheeran, pero que no extrictamente queria decir que fuera la cancion que Seb estaba escuchando en su habitacion antes que Kurt llegara, pero personalmente para mi, si lo es. ¿Tienen alguna cancion que les recuerde a esta pareja? Personalmente tengo muchas, una de mis favoritas es One More Night de Maroon Five. Cuentenme las suyas ;) Gracias por los reviews, falta poco para los 200 WoW! Tengan un lindo fin de semana._


	22. Chapter 19b

**Nota de la traductora: **_Llegamos a los 200 reviews chicos. Eso es genial. Me encanta leerlos. Esta el la segunda parte del capitulo, falta una parte mas, pero no quise hacerlos esperar mas. Disfruten!_

* * *

**Capitulo 19/b**

El viaje hacia la cocina tomo más tiempo del que debería, y no solo por la multitud que tuvieron que pasar.

En el momento que llegaron a las escaleras, la felicidad de Sebastian se desvaneció un poco y lucia casi aprensivo mientras mirada al mar de personas abajo y luego a Kurt. La expresión podía significar millones de cosas, Kurt sabia, pero mientras el sentimiento aprensivo lo ponía nervioso, también le hacia preguntarse si Sebastian de verdad pensaba que él era tan niño que creía que llevarlo a esta fiesta era un terrible idea.

Sebastian no dijo nada, solo se mordió el labio, respiro profundamente como si se estuviera preparando, y miro a Kurt esperanzado y nervioso antes de tomar su mano mas firmemente y empezar a bajar. Apenas estaban a medio camino de la planta baja cuando una chica a lado del último escalón los miro, y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

"Sebastian, finalmente apareciste," ella se burlo, "Estaba empezando a pensar que te ibas a esconder toda la noche, no dudo que con toda la buena mercancía."

Levanto sus cejas y Sebastian forzó una risa aunque se movió mucho mas rápido ahora, luciendo un poco incomodo y como si no tuviera ninguna intención en pararse a conversar. De hecho, le dio una incomoda mirada a Kurt otra vez y lo tiro como si esperara no tener que conversar con la chica. Kurt estaba un poco confuso, por el comportamiento de Sebastian y por lo que la chica quiso decir, pero cuando la vio mirando la mano de Sebastian y luego a sus pantalones sin bolsillos mientras pasaban, empezó a tener una idea.

Podía ser relativamente inocente en algunas cosas, pero había visto nervioso a Puck con el bolsillo lleno de hierba mientras un compañero de futbol lo miraba para ver si estaba vendiendo, y había visto pequeños frasquitos con píldoras naranjas en las palmas de algunas cheerios que se pasaban discretamente en la clases de matemáticas con frases como 'guárdalas para la fiesta del sábado' como para saber cuando alguien esta buscando algo mas fuerte que la cerveza o el licor. Kurt miro a Sebastian inquisitivamente - porque nunca había pensado en eso antes, Sebastian es un chico de fiestas, pero este era un elemento que no había considerado hasta ahora. Honestamente, había estado tan absorto en las imágenes de las escapadas sexuales, que había cosas que nunca se había parado a preguntar, si es que había algo más que Sebastian no había dicho, que no quería que supiera.

Cuando ella pregunto, menos contenta esta vez, "¿Nada? ¿En serio? Wow, no creo haber estado en una fiesta con los chicos Smythe donde ninguno de ellos tenga a mano algo para _mejorar_ la experiencia," Sebastian la miro, murmurando un _'lo siento'_ que sonó mas como _'ándate a la mierda'_, y tiro a Kurt hacia la multitud perdiéndola de vista antes que pudiera decir algo mas.

Para su sorpresa, Kurt se dio cuenta que no estaba enojado o preocupado, mas curioso que nada. Había escuchado el discurso 'las drogas son malas' muchas veces mientras crecía, y no es como si tuviera el deseo ardiente de salir corriendo y probar todo, ni nada de eso, pero mientras observaba a Sebastian, con el rostro tenso (Sebastian apretaba su mano como si creyera que Kurt iba a salir corriendo ahora) no pudo evitar preguntarse como Sebastian luciría bajo la influencia de ciertas sustancias; relajado y lánguido, excitado y burbujeante, probablemente aun insoportablemente hermoso sin importar nada. No es algo que a Kurt le gustaría ver todo el tiempo, él es demasiado preocupado y cuidadoso por naturaleza como para estar completamente cómodo con el uso frecuente de drogas fuertes, pero también encontró la idea de verlo, -quizás incluso compartirlo- con Sebastian de vez en cuando no era tan horrible tampoco.

Era evidente que Sebastian no era consiente de sus pensamientos, ni al hecho de que Kurt no estaba tratando de alejarse o fulminarlo con la mirada o darle una señal de desaprobación, porque aun lucia tenso y preocupado. Cuando quedaron atascados cerca de la sala de música (y ¿porque se había encaminado hacia acá en vez de la cocina? Kurt no estaba seguro, excepto que quizás Sebastian había estado tan concentrado en alejarse de la chica que no se dio cuenta la dirección que tomaron) Kurt se acercó, intentando calmar las líneas de preocupación del rostro de Sebastian.

"Sabes, creo que Puck me dio una magdalena con marihuana una vez," susurro entre risas en el oído de Sebastian, hablando cerca para ser escuchado sobre la música y las voces. "Aunque fue después de una competición de coro, en el autobús camino de regreso, y me quede dormido en el hombro de Mercedes diez minutos después aunque no puedo estar seguro."

Sebastian lo miro con incredulidad, aunque algo de la tensión se esfumo casi al instante que vio a Kurt aun sonriendo. "Te das cuenta de lo aburrida de tu historia, ¿cierto?" bromeo tentativamente, sonriendo cuando Kurt se rio y le apretó el brazo.

"Bueno, no todos podemos ser los chicos Smythe," Kurt dijo con una sonrisa. Esos pequeños tragos de wiski que bebió arriba estaban empezando a calentarlo, y encontró sencillo hacer esto - bromear y coquetear y estar aquí, con Sebastian.

"Julian era peor que yo," Sebastian respondió, luego con ojos sinceros miro a Kurt y añadió, "Yo no... no es nada importante y no lo hago todo el tiempo, de hecho no lo he hecho hace meses y no es que este lidiando con ello ni nada y-"

Kurt lo detuvo rápidamente transformando sus palabras en un murmullo presionando sus dedos en la boca de Sebastian. Se detuvo, pero Kurt se dio cuenta de lo peligroso de su técnica porque repentinamente estaba _muy consiente_ de la manera en que los labios de Sebastian se sentían contra la yema de sus dedos. Ambos se quedaron mirando otra vez, con los ojos abiertos, y cuando la boca de Sebastian se frunció un poco, como si casi estuviera besando la piel de Kurt, Kurt tuvo que tragar saliva y alejarlos antes que el wiski lo convenza que ahora es el momento perfecto para confesarle sus crecientes sentimientos. No es que la confesión necesariamente lleve a un desastre, después de los pasados dos días estaba cada vez mas seguro que no esta solo en toda esta confusión, pero este no era el lugar que se había imaginado para hacerlo.

El peligro en esta clase de cosas pasa al instante, cuando Sebastian vio algo o alguien sobre los hombros de Kurt y cambio, tenía una expresión de pánico y sus ojos crecieron.

"Sabes que, vamos por el comedor, será mas rápido," dijo, tirando a Kurt de la mano sin esperar por una respuesta e ignorando el hecho de que yendo por el comedor era un camino muy poco directo. Kurt miro hacia atrás para ver de que era de lo que Sebastian estaba arrancado, y vio a un chico de pelo negro abriéndose paso entre la multitud hacia ellos.

Durante unos poco segundos Kurt pensó que habían perdido a su perseguidor, a pesar del hecho de que Sebastian estaba un poco ebrio por lo cual se tropezaba en su camino a través de la gente, pero cuando llegaron al comedor se encontraron con un nuevo grupo de invitados. La gran mesa del comedor había sido empujada hacia la pared con una pila de comidas, refrescos y mas alcohol, y la habitación estaba repleta de juerguistas tratando de obtener algo de lo se presentaba. Kurt observaba como alguien tomaba a tientas un puñado de chips de tortillas, y pensaba que era bueno que Julian tuviera un equipo de limpieza que vendría mañana (Kurt sabia de esto después de escuchar sobre sus protocolos al planificar una fiesta en el camino hacia la casa Smythe) cuando el chico los alcanzo.

"Sabes Smythe, si no fuera por el hecho de que no es tu estilo, pensaría que te estas haciendo el difícil," el chico dijo. Kurt estaba bastante seguro que estaba bajando la voz y colocándola rasposa para sonar sexi (y no era por sonar posesivo, honestamente) pero en la opinión de Kurt sonaba mas estúpido que sexi. Sebastian se giro para darle una falsa sonrisa al nuevo chico y con un suspiro dijo, "Rob, que lindo verte aquí. Estaba seguro que Julian te había eliminado de la lista de invitados hace meses."

Rob le dio una mirada curiosa a Kurt, y no completamente amistosa, una vez más antes de ignorarlo y mirar a Sebastian con una mirada coqueta. "Oh vamos bebe, sabes que estas feliz de verme."

"Bueno, ya te vi, ahora si nos disculpas."

Sebastian trato de dar marcha atrás a través de la habitación pero Rob seguía tratando de tener su atención en su propia embriaguez.

"Los rumores dicen que finalmente te estableciste," Rob continuo una vez que se vio forzado a detenerse de nuevo, como si Sebastian no hubiera tratado de librarse de él, "¿Es este delicadito tu nuevo novio, entonces?"

Kurt se enfureció ante el término, girándose para darle una mirada glacial al chico que desde el principio le desagradaba y cada vez más y más con cada minuto que pasaba. Era bastante claro, por el lenguaje corporal de Rob y el comportamiento de Sebastian, que Rob era alguien con quien Sebastian dormía de vez en cuando, y Sebastian claramente tenia la esperanza que Kurt no descubriera eso.

"¡Cierra tu puta boca, antes que la cierre por ti!," Sebastian gruño antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo.

"Divertido, la ultima vez estaba seguro que estabas mas que feliz que la mantuviera abierta," Rob bromeo, ya sea ajeno a la rabia que se estaba formando en el cuerpo de Sebastian o lo suficientemente estúpido para provocarlo.

Sebastian parecía estar dividido entre callar a Rob o solo alejarse de ahí. Miro hacia Kurt como fuera a encontrar la mirada de desaprobación que tanto temía, o quizás una mirada herida con la cual no sabría que hacer. Kurt, por su parte, sabia que debía de haber esperado esta clase de encuentro, especialmente considerando que había tenido este pensamiento desde que había llegado a la fiesta. Sin embargo, esperado o no, este sentimiento de celos irracionales cada vez que se encontraban con los pasados amantes de Sebastian se volvía más y más intenso. Sin embargo él es un buen actor, y logro mantener su rostro con vivo desinterés, como si Rob no valiera la pena escuchar, o reaccionar por el, y Sebastian pareció calmarse un poco.

La cosa es que _él sabia_ que Sebastian se había acostado con un número relativamente grande de personas, siempre lo había sabido, y aunque no era su pensamiento más feliz - dados sus nuevos sentimientos - también hablaba en serio cuando decía que no iba a juzgar a Sebastian por su pasado. Así que esto no haría que pensara menos de él (aunque, el chico parecía tener un pésimo justo con los chicos en ese momento, en cuanto a personalidad por lo menos) pero era intimidante, ser forzado a tener que recordar que Sebastian puede tener y ha tenido al que ha querido. Rob puede ser bastante molesto, pero objetivamente Kurt tenía que admitir que era muy atractivo y que probablemente estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que Sebastian le pidiera. Y Kurt, aunque estaba definitivamente dispuesto a ir más rápido físicamente que su primera vez, aun no es el tipo de chico de una sola noche. Esto le hace preguntarse, no por primera vez, que demonios es lo que Sebastian ve en el, o mas importante aun, que es lo que Sebastian quiere tener con el, porque 'relación' no es una palabra que sea familiar para Sebastian.

Por supuesto Rob vio que la falta de respuesta como un estimulo (Kurt estaba empezando a sentir que debe de estar mas ebrio de lo que parece, como para ser tan poco consiente) y añadió, "¿Tu novio te la chupa tan bien como yo lo hacia, Sebastian? ¿Te deja follarle su boca? Porque parece que ni siquiera supiera que hacer con su propio pene, menos sabrá con el tuyo."

Kurt esta seguro que todo esto había llegado a un límite, y se estaba apoyando, listo para meterse en una pelea o detener una, cuando vio un familiar rostro moverse desde la multitud. El mohicano es reconocible en cualquier lugar, y Kurt estaba bastante seguro que nunca se había sentido más agradecido de verlo. Solo le tomo a Puck un par de segundos ver la tensión en el grupo (no es ajeno a las peleas, después de todo) y le lanzo un brazo casual pero totalmente amenazante alrededor de cuello de Rob y se les unió.

"¿Este chico te esta dando problemas, Kurt?" pregunto, con la voz tranquila como si estuvieran discutiendo algo tan simple como el clima, pero con la voz cargada en el fondo. "porque estoy bastante seguro tu chico y yo estarías mas que felices de llevarlo afuera y tener una _discusión_ con el sobre modales."

Sebastian parecía que estaba mas que dispuesto a ayudar a Puck y darle aquella 'discusión', y estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para seguir con la pelea sin importar el potencial que tenia para que todo terminara en un desastre, así que Kurt creyó ser el único que podía parar esto.

"Nah, él ya se iba ¿cierto?" Kurt dijo, dándole a Rob otra mirada desdeñosa, "Parece ser que se tropezó accidentalmente en su camino de regreso a la roca de donde se arrastró."

Rob parecía que iba a responder eso, con el rostro torcido, pero el brazo de Puck se tenso alrededor de su garganta y no dijo nada.

"Bueno, entonces," Puck dijo alegremente, flexionando sus bíceps un poco y sonriendo cuando Rob balbuceo, "Me asegurare de que encuentre su camino hacia la salida."

Le guiño a Kurt y le extendió un puño a Sebastian en un gesto de solidaridad antes de jalar a Rob de vuelta a la multitud. Cuando estaban fuera de vista Kurt se giro a Sebastian quien parecía disgustado e inquieto a la vez, lo cual era adorable pero no era lo que Kurt quería - no cuando Sebastian sonriendo era mucho mejor.

"Vamos, aun tienes que darme algo para beber," le insto, llamando la atención de Sebastian con un tirón de su mano mientras lo atraía hacia el comedor. Sebastian parecía como si quisiera decir algo, probablemente ofrecer una explicación que Kurt no necesitaba, pero al final no lo hizo, solo apretó la mano de Kurt una vez mas (en agradecimiento o confianza, Kurt no lo sabia) y lo siguió.

Seria fácil pasar por alto todo también, dejar la inseguridad y los celos que flotaban a través de el cada vez que se preguntaba que podía significar para Sebastian alejarse de todo eso, mientras se movían a través de la multitud. Después de todo, dada su terrible personalidad y la reacción de Sebastian, Kurt estaba bastante seguro que Rob nunca hubiera sido una real competencia. Pero Rob no era el único. De hecho, para cuando por fin alcanzaron la puerta de la cocina Sebastian había rechazado a lo menos tres chicos mas (todos increíblemente guapos, todos obviamente íntimamente conocidos para el). Los encuentros eran breves y la mayoría amables, de hecho eran solo chicos saludando, sonriéndole y dándoles una apreciable mirada o dos al cuerpo de Sebastian. Ninguno de ellos intento nada, o dijo nada, e incluso dos de ellos saludaron amigablemente a Kurt con un 'Hey'. De alguna manera, eso solo empeoro las cosas.

El sabia que era mucho mejor que chicos como Rob, o Max del bar de la noche pasada (demonios, incluso Jeremiah), pero chicos como estos - amigables, simples, dispuesto a follar chicos - lo hacen sentir poco seguro de como competir. Claramente están buscando pasar un buen rato, y se sienten cómodos también - en esta fiesta, con ellos mismos y con lo que quieren - en cambio Kurt viene con historia, ataduras y complicaciones. Sabia también lo fácil que era para Sebastian su pasado - seguramente le gustaba la caza, dado su interés por Blaine, pero su meta era la misma. Sexo sin complicaciones, sin sentimientos ni ataduras ni etiquetas. Y Kurt se estaba empezando a preguntar si una vez que la caza estuviera terminada entre ellos, Sebastian iba a querer quedarse con todos esos pequeños momentos.

Pero Kurt no iba a caer en el pesimismo y en la preocupación tan fácilmente, no esta noche si puede evitarlo. Lo que iba a hacer era asegurarse que Sebastian viera que él también podía pasarlo bien, y solo porque Kurt viniera con sentimientos y ataduras y etiquetas no significaba que no pudiera encajar aquí - no quería decir que no podía estar mas en casa entre este hermoso caos igual que Sebastian, igual que todos estos otros chicos. Esta noche él le iba a mostrar a Sebastian que él podía ser parte de este mundo, porque Kurt Hummel era lo suficientemente fabuloso como para encajar en cualquier lugar.

Finalmente llegaron a la cocina, y una vez dentro - donde había ligeramente menos gente, en aquel momento al menos - Sebastian se giro para enfrentarlo.

"Kurt, esos chicos..."

Kurt lo detuvo rápidamente juguetonamente, "El hecho que creas que no he sido consiente de tus tendencias de puta desde el día que nos conocimos es entrañable. Creo que dejaste tu pasado bastante claro en los primeros cinco minutos, relevando tu afición por las relaciones de veinte minutos."

Sebastian parecía como si estuviera tramitando entender si Kurt realmente estaba bromeando, o solo estaba molesto, así que Kurt giro los ojos y golpeo sus hombros amigablemente antes de darle una real sonrisa a Sebastian.

"No voy a arrancar, ¿recuerdas? Además, creo que mas me choca el hecho de que hayan personas aquí con las que no te has acostado," bromeo, con la lengua asomada entre los dientes y una gran sonrisa que ilumino su rostro.

"Bueno, hay chicas aquí," Sebastian bromeo de vuelta después de un minuto, luciendo relajado y feliz de nuevo por primera vez desde que salieron de la habitación, "Y nunca he estado tan desesperado como para llegar a eso."

Kurt se rio, fingiendo un estremecimiento ante la idea, y pensando que quizás algún día en el futuro cuando Blaine no sea un tema tan delicado, descubrirá si Sebastian había escuchado sobre el incidente con Rachel Berry. Parece ser, en este momento, que era menos terrorífico darse cuenta que planea tener un futuro el cual compartir - incluso aunque aun no sepa la forma que tomara ese futuro hasta el momento. Con Sebastian sonriéndole así otra vez, solo quiere pasarlo bien esta noche, y con el ligero sabor de alcohol en su sistema, Kurt se sentia _feliz_, y pretende dejar que ese sentimiento lo lleve.

Salto al taburete junto a la barra, cruzando sus piernas y apoyando la barbilla entre sus manos, dándole una mirada coqueta a Sebastian. "Esta bien Casanova, veamos si eres tan bueno con los tragos como eres con los hombres."

Sebastian le sonrió de vuelta y tomo una botella de vodka en una mano y una de ron en la otra, haciéndolas girar (Kurt no pudo evitarlo pero se impresiono aunque no quiso mostrarlo). "Nombra tu veneno, bebe."

Kurt lo considero por un momento, antes de encogerse de hombros. "Cualquier cosa que no sea wiski."

Kurt probó diferente mezclas que ha Sebastian se le ocurrieron en la siguientes horas mas o menos, mezclando distintos alcoholes y jugos. Era mas fácil así, cuando eran solo los dos y una interminable multitud de personas como fondo quienes no les prestaban atención, olvidando todo sobre los otros chicos y sus noches con Sebastian y sus sentimientos. Eran solo Kurt y Sebastian, insultándose y coqueteándose al mismo tiempo, amigos con posibilidades de ser algo mas. Kurt se sentía drogado ante la promesa de esa posibilidad mientras lo mismo le producía el licor que ha estado bebiendo lo que lleva de tarde.

Finalmente, cuando Kurt esta mayormente reclamando los tragos que Sebastian esta haciendo, alegando que son un sufrimiento mas que un simplemente disgusto (aunque la mayoría no era tan malo, sobre todo ahora que con la ebriedad de Kurt el gusto poco importaba) un mas bien intoxicado Julian se tropezaba acarreando varios vasos de plásticos llenos de un nocivo liquido rojo (Kurt recordó dos acontecimientos con tinta roja #2 solo con mirar los vasos) los cuales declaro ser agua ardiente. Kurt lo probó tímidamente pero lo encontró, sorpresivamente, no muy malo. Después de una breve pelea con Sebastian - que en gran medida parecía venir de Sebastian quien hacia pucheros diciendo que se iba a adelantar a Kurt con los ponches al final y Julián solo los golpeo a ambos - Julian les dio una sonrisa torcida y un torcido saludo antes de perseguir a una chica usando el traje de baño mas pequeño que Kurt haya visto, y alejarse por la puerta de al lado hacia la piscina.

Kurt bajo una bebida rápidamente, sintiéndose lacio y relajado y como si quizás con un poco mas tendría el coraje para reunir el valor y eliminar los pocos centímetros entre el y Sebastian, inclinados ya muy cerca presionado en los taburetes del bar lado a lado. Antes que pudiera pensar sobre eso mucho mas, algo mas atrajo su atención, un muchacho rubio lanzo un brazo alrededor de Sebastian con entusiasmo.

"¡Sebastian!" el rubio grito muy fuerte para ser alguien quien estaba tan cerca, aunque Sebastian solo sonrió y lo abrazo de vuelta, incluso se puso de pie en el abrazo de ese (estúpidamente sexi) extraño.

"Hey Brandon, tanto tiempo sin verte," le respondió con una sonrisa.

Kurt se puso tieso, y termino su vaso en un solo trago más. Sebastian claramente no había reaccionado así con los otros chicos que se habían acercado, y repentinamente Kurt se sintió territorial. Observo con fríos ojos a este 'Brandon' hablar animadamente con Sebastian, aun con los brazos alrededor de la cintura de él familiarmente. El gay dar de Kurt no estaba sonando muy fuertemente, pero siempre había estado medio defectuoso así que eso no era garantía de nada. Lo que estaba claro era que Brandon y Sebastian se conocían muy bien, lo que no estaba claro era lo que eso significaba.

Tomo otro largo sorbo de la copa del trago de Sebastian que había dejado abandonado, intentando borrar la imagen espontanea que invadía su cerebro en donde Sebastian y Brandon estaban con menos ropa (no era difícil por parte de Brandon ya que estaba usando solo un par de pantalones) y entrelazados igual de cerca. No era una imagen placentera, y sentía los celos calentando sus entrañas, el lado racional estaba eclipsado por cada trago que había bebido. Después de unos segundos mas Sebastian pareció recordar que estaba ahí (y okay, para ser justos ni siquiera había pasado mucho, pero eso no detuvo a Kurt de hacer pucheros).

"Oh hey, Brandon este es Kurt," Sebastian le dijo, dejando ir el abrazo de Brandon para dar un paso atrás y colocar a Kurt cerca otra vez. "Kurt, Brandon era el chico al cual Julian le compraba toda esa chatarra para sus esculturas. Se conocieron en una fiesta hace unos tres años y no nos hemos podido deshacer de este bastardo desde esa vez."

Ambos chicos se rieron y Kurt se relajo al saber que Brandon quizás estaba aquí mas por Julian que por Sebastian, incluso aunque era claro que era amigo de ambos. Brandon le dio una perfecta sonrisa a lo comercial de pasta de dientes y Kurt quizás le odiaba un poco después de todo.

"¡Oh hola! ¡Finalmente puedo conocer al famoso Kurt!" Brandon dijo felizmente, ofreciendo su mano.

Y oh, eso era mas agradable, el hecho de que Sebastian haya estado hablando de él lo suficiente como para que incluso el chico de la chatarra sepa de él. Bueno, eso fue hasta que se giro a darle una tímida sonrisa a Sebastian para encontrarlo confundido.

"¿El famoso Kurt?" Sebastian se rio antes de que Kurt pudiera decir algo.

"Si, Julian no podía parar de hablar sobre el la ultima vez que fue a buscar material. Aparentemente," añadió, girándose a Kurt, "Tu no solo eres una maravilla sino que también un santo, según lo que dice Julian, pero ser capaz de soportar a este tipo." Levanto el pulgar en dirección a Sebastian y Kurt forzó una sonrisa, aunque aun se sentía enojado de que aparentemente _Julian_ hablara más de él que Sebastian.

Sebastian no parecía muy emocionado con ello tampoco, pero cuando Brandon le sonrió, el rostro de Sebastian se transformo en una sonrisa tan rápido que Kurt pensó que se lo había imaginado.

"Así que, que dices Kurt," Brandon pregunto, deslizando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sebastian en un movimiento que hizo a Kurt tener que forzar una sonrisa, "¿Puedo tomar prestado a este chico por unos momentos? Tenemos algo así como una tradición en estas fiestas de quien puede tener la línea mas larga de golpeados en el cuerpo."

Kurt se sentía quizás un poco mareado ante el nuevo golpe de los nuevos tragos en su sistema, y aunque estaba bastante seguro que en algún momento supo lo que eran los golpeados en el cuerpo, en este momento no podía recordar. ¿Pero golpeados sonaba bastante inofensivo, cierto? Es solo mas alcohol, y Sebastian ya esta bastante borracho así que ¿que hay de malo en un poco mas?

"Brandon, no quiero dejar a Kurt," Sebastian lo detuvo, "Quizás es tiempo de terminar con la tradición de todos modos."

"Aww, vamos Sebster," Brandon lo presiono, sonriendo cuando Sebastian bufo ante el sobrenombre, "¿De verdad estas usando a Kurt como una excusa ante el hecho que estas asustado que tenga una línea mas larga que tu esta vez?"

"No lo has conseguido aun," Sebastian bromeo en respuesta, antes de transformar su rostro en una expresión mas seria, "Pero en serio, no creo que quiera esta noche."

Eso, Kurt se dio cuenta, era probablemente otra de las cosas que Sebastian teme que pueda juzgar. Y aunque no se siente especialmente interesado en que Brandon le robe a Sebastian, también genuinamente quiere probarle a Sebastian que esta bien con eso - que no lo va a juzgar o condenar. Y realmente, será algo rápido, ¿cierto? Sebastian puede ir hacer cualquier clase de golpeados con su amigo, Kurt puede ir a buscar mas de ese delicioso ponche porque acaba de descubrir que su copa esta vacía, y luego se pueden volver a encontrar ¿cierto?

"Deberías ir," Kurt dijo, y pareció que esta hablando un poco alto pero no estaba seguro. En realidad era algo divertido, aunque no sabia porque. Sin embargo se rio.

"Bebe," Sebastian dijo lentamente, "No, esta bien."

"¡Pero es una tradición!" Kurt insistió, ganando un _'¡Ves! ¡Ves!'_ de Brandon.

Sebastian lo estudio por un momento, como si tratara de ver si Kurt hablaba en serio, pero se estaba tambaleando un poco también y Kurt recordó que Sebastian esta tan ebrio como él se sentía así que probablemente no es capaz de leer a Kurt muy bien. Cualquier rastro de vacilación que estaba haciendo dudar a Sebastian se evaporo con otra ola de inesperada risa, así que Kurt no estaba seguro si había algo que leer en su rostro en todo caso.

"¿Estas seguro?" Sebastian pregunto, ignorando a Brandon quien tiraba de su brazo para mirar a Kurt lo más fijamente como pudo.

"Si, esta bien, voy a buscar otro trago y quizá echarles un vistazo a Puck y Finn, luego volveré a buscarte, ¿ok?"

Sebastian le dio otra mirada y luego suspiro. "Ok. Estaremos en la piscina, no te demores ¿ok?"

"Esto no es un bar Sebastian," Kurt dijo solemnemente, "No tienes que preocuparte, no voy a ser arrastrado a un baño por un chico que no entiende un 'no'"

"Te sorprenderías," Sebastian murmuro, pero cedió después de un momento. Después de todo, al menos la lista de invitados ha sido proyectada (#37 en la lista de protocolo de las fiestas de Julian) y después de ver como Puck efectivamente lidio con cualquier parasito que se podría haberse colado después del incidente con Rob, Kurt se sentía tan seguro como podría estarlo alguien en una loca fiesta como esta. También por otra parte estaba Sebastian y esa clase de competición que tenia con Brandon, lo cual tenia sentido considerando que Sebastian parecía la clase de chico a quien le gustaba ganar. Kurt lo podía asegurar.

"Esta bien, solo ten cuidado y ven a buscarme pronto, ¿ok?" Sebastian cedió después de un momento de consideración.

Kurt asintió, y luego un impulso lo empujo a besar a Sebastian en la esquina de su boca (para asegurare a Brandon que no se haga ninguna otra idea). "Estaré bien, pásalo bien."

Brandon solo les sonrió con indulgencia y le guiño un ojo a Kurt antes de sacar a un atónito Sebastian a través de la cocina. "¡No te preocupes Kurt, lo derrotare rápidamente y lo enviare de vuelta para que lamas sus heridas!

"En tus sueños Brandon. Sabes que no tienes ninguna oportunidad," Sebastian se rio, sacudiéndose ante la sorpresa del gesto de afecto de Kurt y empujando el brazo de Brandon, y pronto estaban fuera de la puerta y fuera de vista.

Kurt tomo otro minuto antes de moverse, se congelo en el lugar cuando se dio cuenta que acababa de recordar que no sabia donde empezar a buscar por el ponche o por un rostro familiar. Al final decidió hacer un paseo por el piso inferior.

Se encontró con Finn y Puck en el medio de un acalorado juego de strip-poker en la sala de estar (Puck ya estaba en solo calzoncillos, pero Finn parecía estarlo haciendo bastante bien - solo tenia desnudo un pie que se movía delante de él). Ambos sonrieron felices a él, y Puck insistió que si hubiera sabido que fiestas así pasaban, hubiera tratado de juntar a Kurt con el otro gargler antes.

Finalmente le señalaron la dirección del patio de atrás donde había mas ponche, solo después de haber insistido por decima vez que no tenia ganas de una ronda de póker. Una de las chicas al lado izquierdo lo estaba mirando demasiado intensamente y lo ultimo que necesitaba era su propia experiencia gira-la-botella-con-Rachel-Berry. Es felizmente gay, muchas gracias, y ni siquiera tiene ganas de que una chica lo mire así.

Aunque es halagador, su interés es evidente, y hace que su confianza creciente a causa del alcohol suba más. De hecho, ahora que mira bien, se dio cuenta que ha sido mirado apreciativamente mientras hacia su camino al patio trasero. Kurt siempre había tenido un gran amor propio, especialmente considerando el número de insultos y difamaciones que le habían lanzado a través de los años, y sabía que no era feo, pero aun no se acostumbra a toda esa atención - especialmente de otros atractivos chicos.

Estando con Blaine le había ayudado a sentir que podía ser sexi, y el estirón del último año le había dado mas confianza con su cuerpo y su atractivo, cuando la ultima grasa de bebe se desvaneció dejando musculo en cambio, pero parte de la preocupación con Sebastian era no estar a la altura. Después de todo, hasta hace poco Blaine había sido el único chico en expresar cualquier interés sexual en el, el único que lo elogiaba y lo halagaba. Una cosa era tener a tu novio de más de un año diciendo lo hermoso que eres, y aunque era algo que Kurt apreciaba no le daba el mismo ego que si lo hiciera un chico al azar (quien es definitivamente bastante hermoso) y que lo detuvo en la sala de música y le pregunto si quería bailar. Kurt lo rechazo, pero para cuando salió a la puerta exterior no pudo evitar dar un saltito, porque se sentía jodidamente bien. Quizás intentara un par de besos después de todo, una vez que encuentre a Sebastian otra vez.

Relleno su vaso vacío - de alguna manera se contuvo todo este tiempo - una vez que llego al patio, brevemente considero recostarse en una silla y solo observar por un rato. Afuera había una mezcla de invitados mucho más grande, y toda la escena daba mucho más para observar, lo cual es una de las cosas favoritas de hacer. Aunque al final, unos gritos de risa, ruido de zambullidas y silbidos desde la piscina llamaron su atención, recordándole que Sebastian estaría por ahí y prefiere observar a Sebastian por el resto de la noche.

Mientras vagaba podía ver a Sebastian recostado en una tumbona al lado de la piscina. Estaba sin camiseta, y una línea de chicas y unos pocos chicos se estaban formando alrededor de él, solo un poco menos de personas estaban alineados al lado de Brandon quien estaba a unos metros de distancia. El sol estaba empezando a desaparecer en el horizonte, y bajo la ardiente luz del sol de verano la piel de Sebastian prácticamente brillaba.

Alguien coloco una botella gigante de tequila, un tazón lleno de rodajas de limón y un salero entre ellos, y Kurt observo fascinado como la primera chica, riendo locamente, lamia la primera línea de sal en los abdominales de Sebastian antes de salpicar sal en el lugar. Aun riendo coloco la rodaja de limón en su boca y acepto el vaso ahora lleno de un liquido claro y se inclino para lamer la sal, tomo el vaso y se acercó para sacar el limón de su boca. Otra chica repitió una idéntica acción sobre Brandon.

'golpeaditos en el cuerpo' repentinamente tenían mas sentido, y Kurt estaba deseando no haber empujado tanto a Sebastian para que tuviera esta clase de diversión después de haber visto los detalles. Las chicas no eran lo malo, sobre todo porque sabía que Sebastian no sentía ninguna clase de atracción, pero cuando vio a un molesto 'guapo' chico que era el siguiente en la fila Kurt decidió actuar. Si decirle a Sebastian que fuera a divertirse era mostrarle lo bien que le iba todo esto a Kurt, entonces era momento de probarle que también podía hacerlo él, ¿cierto? Además aun sentía esa sexi confianza en el, y que mejor que mostrarla en el chico con el cual quiere ser sexi.

Sobre todo, lógicamente o no, Kurt se comprometió a adelantarse -mas que comprometerse en realidad, si es que su repentino sentimiento de que Sebastian piense solamente _en el_ por el resto de la noche es algo - así que trago el resto de ponche de un solo golpe antes de dejarlo a un lado y rodear la piscina con largos pasos.

Se calo hacia el frente de la línea, empujando a un chico súper guapo en el proceso e ignorando la grito de protesta en el. La cabeza de Sebastian se levanto a causa de la conmoción y observo casi sorprendido por un momento hacia Kurt quien estaba inclinado antes de que su expresión cambiara a una de desafío y diversión.

"Golpeados sobre mi cuerpo, Kurt. ¿Estas seguro que puedes con esto?" bromeo, y normalmente Kurt se abría erizado en enojo ante el tono pero en este momento se sentía bien, mejor que nada en realidad, se sentía _sexi_. Y este, este era un juego que sabia que podía ganar.

Le sonrió a Sebastian mientras se inclinaba, lamiendo una larga línea desde el cuello de Sebastian hasta su oreja. Sebastian sabia a sudor y a protector solar y a chico, y Kurt quería volver a recorrer su lengua mientras un temblor de excitación lo recorría, pero se las arreglo para frenarlo, y en vez de eso le susurro suavemente en el oído, "Creo que la pregunta aquí es si _tu_ podrás con esto cuando acabe contigo." Pudo sentir el bombeo de la manzana de adán de Sebastian mientras oía las palabras de Kurt, y oh si. Kurt iba a ganar esto.

Acepto el vaso de alguien, rociando granos a lo largo del cuello de Sebastian, la boca ya la sentía húmeda ante el pensamiento de la mezcla de la sal con el sudor sobre la piel bronceada por el sol de la tarde. Otra mano le puso un limón en los labios de Sebastian y una tercera la paso a Kurt un vaso lleno al máximo.

Kurt se detuvo entonces, la audacia surgía dentro de él, y dejo el vaso atrás y tomo la botella en su lugar. Sebastian hizo un sonido de interrogatorio en su garganta, incapaz de hablar propiamente con el limón en su boca, pero Kurt solo amplio una sonrisa maliciosa e inclino la botella de tequila salpicando gotas sobre el pecho y estomago de Sebastian que se reunían en su ombligo. El no sabia claramente que era lo que estaba haciendo, esperaba que esto fuera tan sexi como el creía y no ridículo dado el hecho de que tenia un mar de espectadores, pero los ojos de Sebastian se ampliaron, y alguien en la fila de atrás lanzo un grito en aprobación, y Kurt se sintió mas confiado.

La intención ahora era no solo la aprobación de Sebastian sino también de dar un buen show, podía sentir los nervios antes de una actuación junto con la descarga de adrenalina que viene con ello. Con una ultima sonrisa, y una mirada tan ardiente como la sangre que sentía a través de él, se inclino y lamio la sal (el sabor agrio golpeo su lengua, suavizado con el sabor de Sebastian) antes de ir a la tarea de lamer el alcohol del cuerpo de Sebastian.

Comenzó con largos recorridos de su lengua por los pectorales de Sebastian, recogiendo las gotas de alcohol en su boca y haciendo que los músculos color bronce saltaran satisfactoriamente. Era una fuerte mezcla de poder y deseo, hacer esto a otra persona - hacerle esto a _Sebastian_ -y sabe que jamás hubiera sido tan valiente sin alcohol. Sentía la piel lisa y los músculos duros de Sebastian bajo su boca, cálida y húmeda y intoxicante de una manera que ningún trago podría lograr. Quería mas, quería que a sus labios y lengua sobre cada centímetro del cuerpo bajo el, quería lograr contracción y sonidos y saltos de necesidad de parte de Sebastian con su boca, sentir el sabor de ser deseado por alguien a quien también desea, demasiado. _Mierda_, este chico lo tiene mal.

Cuando bajo un poco mas, girando la punta de su lengua por los bordes húmedos de los abdominales de Sebastian y sumergiéndola sobre su ombligo para para chupar el charco de liquido, podía sentir a Sebastian respirando pesadamente bajo el. No pudo evitar pero pensar en como podría dejarlo sin aliento si bajaba un poco mas, la mente inevitablemente se fue a la imagen de Sebastian duro y pesado en su lengua (dios, hacia mucho tiempo que no hacia eso, tener a alguien en su boca. Nunca habría imaginado que lo extrañaría tanto).

Aunque no estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para olvidar a su audiencia, y aun con el sabor de la piel de Sebastian que lo tenían medio duro en sus pantalones no estaba dispuesto a hacer un espectáculo mucho más grande. En vez de eso bajo peligrosamente, con su lengua jugando a lo largo del borde del traje de baño y cruzando la línea de cabello bajo su ombligo. Cuando metió la punta de su lengua solo un poco bajo la banda del traje de baño no pudo evitar levantar la mirada hacia el rostro de Sebastian.

Sebastian lo mirada con los ojos negros, su labio inferior presionado fuertemente entre sus dientes (el limón había caído y ahora descansaba en el hueco de su cuello) y las manos presionadas firmemente a los bordes de la silla mientras respiraba rápido y desesperado. Su pecho estaba agitado y miraba a Kurt como si fuera alguna clase de sueño erótico que nunca espero poder hacer realidad, y otra ráfaga de confianza recorrió la sangre de Kurt. Pellizco juguetonamente una de los huesos de la cadera después de lamer la piel limpia y Sebastian claramente gimió, con los ojos pestañeando brevemente y la espalda arqueada solo un poco, y Kurt no pudo evitar la sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba bastante seguro que acababa de ganar - aunque honestamente era mucho mas una victoria mutua a este punto considerando lo caliente que sentía su propia piel.

Se deslizo a lo largo del cuerpo de Sebastian, tomando el limón desde donde había caído y lo volvió a colocar en la boca de Sebastian antes de volver a inclinarse y tomarlo con los dientes y rozar brevemente sus labios. Apenas pudo detenerse al sacar el limón de besarlo, pero se resistió. Aunque no se alejó, quedo flotando sobre él mordiendo la fruta mientras aun se encontraba entre los labios de Sebastian. El jugo amargo exploto en su lengua, goteando sobre la boca de Sebastian y no pudo aguantar más y se presiono para lamer el líquido directamente de los partidos labios de Sebastian. La acción produjo otro gemido por parte del chico bajo suyo, y cuando coloco su muslo entre las piernas abiertas de Sebastian sonrió en satisfacción al sentir a Sebastian completamente duro contra el.

Eso, mas tarde recordaría, es lo que le dio el ultimo golpe de confianza y excitación para alejarse de la boca de Sebastian e inclinarse al oído para susurrarle, "La próxima vez te tocara a ti lamerme."

El cuerpo de Sebastian se sacudió ante esas palabras, y unas fuertes manos se aferraron a sus caderas mientras Sebastian giraba su cabeza para alcanzar la boca de Kurt en otro beso. Kurt se alejó un poco, aun disfrutando del juego, así que Sebastian solo logro rozar sus labios.

"Jesús, Kurt, ¿donde conseguiste una boca como esa?" Sebastian gruño. La verdad era que Kurt no sabia de donde (supuso que vino con el tercer vaso de ponche y la mezcla de posesividad y la falta de inhibiciones que surgió en el la pasada media hora) pero se quedara aquí aparentemente porque sus siguientes palabras fueron, "No tienes _ni idea_ de lo que mi boca puede hacer."

Las manos de Sebastian se contrajeron contra sus caderas, apretando casi dolorosamente, lo cual solo hizo a Kurt sonreír mucho mas incluso aunque la presión solo lo hacían querer empujar sus caderas contra Sebastian. Aun así, se deshizo de las garras de Sebastian y le guiño un ojo antes de ponerse de pie.

Kurt observo al chico que había adelantado en la fila (no tan guapo ahora que lo miraba, no cuando podía sentir los ojos de Sebastian quemándolo) y le guiño un ojo también. No pudo contener la carcajada que soltó cuando el chico se giro para seguir su turno hacia Sebastian, solo para encontrar que Sebastian ya se estaba poniendo de pie y paso a su lado sin mirarlo para seguir a Kurt. Una chica cualquiera ocupo el lugar de Sebastian y Kurt oyó los quejidos de disgusto seguidos por un fuerte silbido de Brandon - aun recostado felizmente mientras una chica lamia una línea en su estomago - que sonó sospechosamente a '_¡Ve por el, Kurt!_' antes de que toda su atención este en Sebastian, quien lo tenia atrapado contra su espalda y le susurro en un oído.

"Sabes bebe," le murmuro, con la voz baja y pesada, llena de deseo, enviando un agradable escalofrió por la espalda de Kurt, "Ser tan ardiente como tu, tiene sus consecuencias."

"¿Oh si?" Kurt sonrió sobre su hombro, confiado en que esas llamadas consecuencias estén llenas de recompensas, y se sintió halagado ante el cumplido. "¿Como que?"

"Bueno, para empezar," Sebastian dijo seximente, "Creo que necesitamos enfriarte."

La sonrisa se volvió francamente malvada y esa fue toda la advertencia que obtuvo Kurt antes de ser levantado, con un brazo de Sebastian bajo su espalda y el otro cogiendo sus piernas, corriendo hacia la piscina.

"¡Sebastian Smythe no te atrevas!" Kurt grito, pero era demasiado tarde y con una risa atolondrada Sebastian se lanzo al aire hacia el agua. Kurt grito, incluso aunque su mente creía que estaba sin respiración, y se zambulleron.


	23. Chapter 19c

**Nota de la traductora**_: Me llego un PM preguntandome por la autorizacion para traducir este fanfiction, para evitar malos entendidos esta es la imagen del ASK https(:)(/)(/)twitter.(c)om(/)LebyAlvial(/)status( /)319148600141676545(/)photo(/)1 Copiar link y borrar parentesis '()' _

* * *

**Capitulo 19/c**

Sebastian perdió el agarre de Kurt bajo el agua, y cuando Kurt lucho por salir a la superficie limpiándose furiosamente el agua de sus ojos, encontró a Sebastian -sabiamente- retrocediendo hacia la parte menos profunda de la piscina, aun riéndose y luciendo injustamente hermoso con los pantalones empapados y el pelo aplastado contra su frente. Kurt tuvo un breve momento de irritabilidad, una reacción reflejo ante el agua y la sorpresa, pero la verdad es que estaba bastante ebrio y se sentía demasiado feliz como para enojarse. El atractivo de Sebastian cuando se encontraba todo mojado era, de hecho, cada vez mas y mas un trato justo a la disconformidad de la ropa empapada, y para cuando Kurt consiguió colocar sus pies bajo el, nadando un poco hasta poder tocar el fondo, estaba sonriendo y planeando su venganza. Después de todo, su última maniobra pareció bastante eficaz, incluso si eso causo ser lanzado en la piscina.

El agua se sentía pesada en su ropa, y sabia que en cualquier otra circunstancia se preocuparía por los efectos del cloro en ella, aun con lo básica que era, pero ahora mismo su foco era mucho mas estrecho directo al chico frente a él. Sebastian seguía riendo, sonriendo a Kurt como si estuviera orgulloso de su pequeño truco. Cuando vio a Kurt sonriendo la risa se desvaneció y se transformo en una sonrisa cariñosa. Eso también cambio, cuando vio el destello en los ojos de Kurt y la inclinación depredadora.

Kurt avanzo lentamente, moviéndose a través del agua como un gato acechando su presa. Sebastian trago visiblemente y Kurt pudo ver como sus ojos se oscurecían solo un poco mientras observaba por primera vez como el agua moldeaba la ropa en el cuerpo de Kurt. _Bien_, Kurt pensó, deseo es exactamente con lo que quiere trabajar. Sin embargo Sebastian dio un paso hacia atrás ante la aproximación, y a Kurt le gusto eso también porque todo lo que estaba haciendo era acorralar a Sebastian en una esquina y puede hacer mucho con eso.

Para cuando estuvo cerca, pudo ver el pecho de Sebastian agitado solo un poco mientras respiraba rápidamente, y Kurt dejo que su sonrisa se transformara en una perversa y juguetona igual que su mirada. Lo que empezó como un juego se estaba repentinamente sintiendo mucho mas urgente de lo que se había sentido en toda la tarde, y ya no quería molestar solo por el placer de saber que tenia un efecto. Quería mas ahora, pensamientos a causa del tequila y de tantas semanas construyendo este deseo creciente en un puro latido que lo atravesaba, aumentando de manera exponencial cada vez que los ojos de Sebastian lo recorrían, cada vez que la lengua de Sebastian humedecía su propio labio inferior. Kurt tenía la intención de hacer él ese trabajo.

La boca de Sebastian se abrió ligeramente cuando Kurt tomo el ultimo paso, aunque si era en protesta o invitación no estaba claro. Kurt le sonreía, una mano se poso en la pared al lado del cuerpo de Sebastian, atrapándolo entre los brazos de Kurt. Kurt podía sentir el calor irradiando de la piel de Sebastian en directo contraste con el agua fría que oscilaba a sus lados y quería enrollarse en el, quería presionarse contra Sebastian hasta no poder saber donde terminaba el y donde empezaba Sebastian. Se contuvo, por el momento, solo agachando la cabeza y rozando su nariz a lo largo de la mandíbula de Sebastian hasta la altura de su oreja.

Kurt se sentía tan tibio, así, entre ligero y pesado, el alcohol en su sistema le hacía sentir sus movimientos lentos incluso mientras su sangre la sentía bombear caliente y rápida con todo su deseo. Cada pensamiento y palabra y contacto se sentía mas un juego preliminar que un coqueteo ahora, como si hubiera sido la construcción para algo mas - mas piel, mas contacto, mas conexión. La intensidad de eso, del deseo, era asombrosa. Todo lo que quería era a Sebastian tan abrumado como estaba ahora, y su sonrisa creció aun mas cuando vio un escalofrió visible correr a través de Sebastian mientras él se movía mas cerca.

Entonces sus labios hicieron un camino, con suaves toques desde su oreja, su mandíbula y su barbilla, antes de levantar su boca y en una lenta exhalación inclinarse para cortar el resto de camino que faltaba para presionar sus labios contra los de Sebastian en un beso.

Sebastian inhalo fuerte, con su boca dócil y completamente abierta para la de Kurt, y por un momento el tiempo se congelo mientras estaban ahí, un poco aturdidos y sin aliento ante la conexión. Aunque en el siguiente segundo Sebastian presiono en respuesta urgente, con un movimiento de su boca casi desesperado en necesidad como si se bebiera a Kurt con sus labios, lengua y dientes. Kurt fue el primero en gemir esta vez, el sabor de Sebastian era fuerte y dulce a la vez, alcohol desconocido mezclado con el sabor único de Sebastian.

Cuando Kurt chupo el labio inferior de Sebastian entre sus dientes las manos de Sebastian se aferraron en su cintura, tomándolo sólidamente y tan cerca que sus caderas y pechos estaban tan presionados que casi estaban fundidos. Kurt mordisqueo la carne gentilmente y Sebastián gimió y se sacudió contra el, y Kurt sintió como un hormigueo de chispas explotaban en su espalda y atravesaban sus nervios. Sano los labios de Sebastian lamiéndolos con su lengua, antes de aventurar a su lengua dentro de la boca de Sebastian seriamente, buscando la lengua de Sebastian con la suya desesperadamente.

Kurt podía sentir como unas anchas manos empezaban a masajear sus costados, deslizándose bajo el algodón mojado de la camisa y dedos metiéndose bajo la cinturilla de sus pantalones. Quería mas de eso, quería esas palmas moverse mas abajo, pero antes de poder moverse mas cerca o armarse de coraje y ser mas sugestivo, es alejado de Sebastian completamente por la colisión de un cuerpo solido entre ellos.

Casi se hundió de nuevo, pero Sebastian lo tomo del brazo y lo mantuvo de pie, todo eso mientras gruñía con una furia asesina al chico que se había estrellado contra ellos. El chico lucia como un colegial, y Kurt podía ver - ahora que su visión estaba mas clara después del impacto y los besos - que el chico había estado nadando por una pelota de playa cuando se estrello contra ellos, y que estaba claramente ebrio.

"¡Lo siento!" dijo, retrocediendo cuando Sebastian seguía luciendo peligrosamente enojado.

Cuando el pequeño rincón de la piscina estuvo vacío de nuevo, Sebastian se giro a Kurt con una sonrisa torcida y hambrientos ojos, pero no lo presiono por otro beso y Kurt espero que solo fuera por que el momento se había roto y no porque Sebastian había cambiado de idea acerca de los besos en general. Porque a Kurt realmente le gustaban los besos. De hecho, le gustaría hacer mucho más que eso. Preferiblemente pronto, si es que este libido causado por el alcohol tiene algo que decir en el tema.

Antes que pueda expresar eso (y esta bastante seguro que podría haberlo expresado de una impresionante manera con su lengua dentro de la boca de Sebastian) un escalofrió involuntario lo atravesó a causa de la brisa nocturna que golpeo su piel mojada. Sebastian se dio cuenta del temblor, y su rostro se transformo instantáneamente en una expresión de preocupación.

"¿Que tal si te cambias a algo seco, bebe?" dijo, usando el agarre en el brazo de Kurt para llevarlo hacia los escalones de la piscina.

"O podrías calentarme tu," Kurt ofreció en broma. Sebastian lo miro como si lo estuviera considerando, pero al final sacudió la cabeza.

"Ropa seca primero, luego veremos," respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando Sebastian lo ayudo a salir de la piscina Kurt empezó a temblar de verdad, incluso aunque la noche no era muy fría. Aun así, con todo lo bebido y el agua fría de la piscina corriendo por su piel desde donde su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo, estaba empezando a tener piel de gallina, y ropa seca estaban empezando a sonar bastante bien.

Sebastian lo guio por la casa, dejando de lado la preocupación de Kurt por llevar agua dentro de la casa, y al parecer la mayoría de la gente estaba afuera ahora por lo que no fue tan difícil llegar a las escaleras. Para cuando llegaron a la habitación de Sebastian, sus dientes chocaban, y Sebastian frotaba sus brazos tratando de darle un poco de calor.

"Espera un segundo, déjame ir a buscar toallas," murmuro, dejando a Kurt a regañadientes. "¿O quieres una ducha para calentarte?"

A pesar de los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo, la carne de Kurt sintió una oleada de calor al pensar en Sebastian ayudándolo a calentarse en la ducha. Lo cual sonaba bonito, y un poco abrumador y emocionante, pero probablemente no era lo que Sebastian quería decir. Así que dado eso, y el hecho de que también se esta empezando a sentir cansado por el alcohol en su sistema en vez de alegre y brillante, pensó que quizás la ducha no valía la pena. Quería calentarse, claro, pero también estaba demasiado inclinado a solo gatear a la cama de Sebastian antes de marcharse. Pero como no estaba seguro si Sebastian se subirá a la cama después de él o en vez de eso volvería a la fiesta, no se iba a arriesgar.

"No, las toallas están bien," dijo, con los brazos cruzados sobre su cuerpo para frotar su piel donde Sebastian la había dejado.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Sebastian lanzarse al baño y volver con varias toallas. Con una cubrió el pelo de Kurt y lo froto para secarlo, y eso fue un hecho clave para atestiguar su nivel de ebriedad y enamoramiento ya que Kurt no saco las manos inmediatamente. En vez de eso empezó a trabajar en el botón de sus pantalones, dejando de lado toda modestia. Cuando los pantalones cayeron de sus piernas, para ser pateados hacia la pila húmeda cerca de la canasta en nada mas que sus bóxer y camiseta, Sebastian se sobresalto - no se había dado cuenta que Kurt se estaba desvistiendo - y sus manos cayeron del pelo de Kurt mientras miraba fijamente y tragaba. Bajo el calor de la mirada Kurt no volvió a sentir frio.

Kurt tomo ventaja del nuevo espacio entre ellos para tomar el dobladillo de su camiseta y sacarla sobre su cabeza lo mejor que pudo dado que era un pedazo de algodón empapado, y la arrojo a un lado también. Pensó breve y vagamente en el momento hace unas semanas atrás cuando había dudado en sacarse una sola pieza de ropa frente a Sebastian en esta misma habitación, pero parecía que había pasado una vida ahora. Donde había timidez, ahora todo lo que había era esperanza de que a Sebastian le gustara lo que esta viendo.

Sebastian trago de nuevo, intentando hacer funcionar su boca con palabras que no podía decir, y sus ojos vagaban sobre las líneas y curvas del cuerpo de Kurt. Kurt podía sentir su piel ardiendo, una oleada de deseo punzaba en cada parte donde caía la mirada de Sebastian. Fue suficiente para darle a Kurt el coraje de levantar sus manos de nuevo, enganchándolas vacilante en la cintura de su ropa interior, pero antes que pudiera reunir el valor para tirarlas hacia abajo Sebastian pareció salir del trance y tomo las manos de Kurt y las alejo.

Kurt sintió una punzada de rechazo por un momento, pero Sebastian seguía mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios brillantes donde no había podido dejar de lamerlos, y cuando hablo de nuevo su voz sonó rasposa.

"_Kurt_," empezó, casi perdido solo por decir su nombre, dio un paso mas cerca afirmando su agarre en las caderas de Kurt desde donde había sacado sus manos. "¿Que tal si me dejas traerte ropa tibia? Quiero... quiero encargarme de ti."

Kurt sintió un calor que no tenia nada que ver con el sexo a causa de esas palabras, e incluso aunque le encantaría poder ver si puede hacer que la voz de Sebastian suene aun mas baja no puede discutir con el hecho de que Sebastian quería encargarse de él. El asintió, apretando sus dedos en el agarre de Sebastian, antes de dar un paso atrás para dejar que Sebastian fuera a buscar ropa.

Sebastian busco en sus cajones rápidamente, lanzando unos simples pantalones negros y una camiseta azul hacia Kurt y sacando un par de jeans desteñidos para el.

"Puedes cambiarte aquí, yo, uh, iré al baño," Sebastian dijo, sonando como si quisiera quedarse pero no lo iba a hacer. Kurt solo se encogió de hombros y volvió a tomar su ropa interior, riendo cuando Sebastian parecía intentar ser un caballero y no dejar caer sus ojos, girándose para salir corriendo al baño. Era un gran cambio, de esta vez a la que Sebastian se preguntaba porque Kurt no quería verlo en nada más que brillantina en su piel a ahora que al parecer quiere, realmente, no pasar demasiadas fronteras.

Sebastian apareció después de unos minutos, una vez que Kurt estaba vestido, solo con unos jeans y el pecho descubiertos y Kurt realmente pensó en luchar por quedarse aquí y borrar esas fronteras (de todas maneras estaba bastante seguro que las líneas se sentían muy borrosas según su visión) en vez de eso volvieron a la fiesta. Ni siquiera pudo empezar a formar un argumento, antes que Julian apareciera en el marco de la puerta.

"Creí haberlos visto desaparecer acá arriba," acuso con una sonrisa, "Pero no pueden escabullirse para tener sexo aun, estoy tratando un juego épico de 'verdad o reto' abajo, y no será lo mismo sin ustedes."

"¿Verdad o reto?" Kurt pregunto incrédulo, "¿Desde cuando te convertiste en alguien de trece años?"

"¿Um, en 1999?" Julian respondió con una sonrisa, haciendo que Kurt girara los ojos. "Además, verdad o reto es como una _tradición_ en estas fiestas."

"Es verdad," Sebastian añadió, "Agradece que no haya sugerido siete minutos en el paraíso."

Julian inclino su cabeza como si lo estuviera considerando, y Kurt se dio cuenta que verdad o reto podía ser una opción más segura. Dada la suerte que tiene con esta clase de juegos probablemente hubiera terminado en un closet con Finn o algo así mientras Sebastian se besa con un chico guapo.

"Sabes, verdad o reto suena divertido ahora que lo pienso," Kurt dijo rápidamente, "Entramos."

* * *

El grupo que Julian había reunido en el piso de la sala, no era muy grande, mientras la fiesta parecía empezar a relajarse y la gente había empezado a marcharse. Además había alrededor de 10 personas además de ellos tres. Finn había entrado (Kurt no estaba seguro si quería saber donde estaba Puck y que estaba haciendo) y Brandon estaba ahí también, a lo largo con otros rostros no conocidos. Kurt y Sebastian estaban presionados lado a lado en el sillón, esperando que Julian empezara lo que podría ser algo muy aburrido o muy peligroso.

Al principio comenzó mas bien aburrido, especialmente considerando las locuras que ha visto a lo largo de la tarde, con gente eligiendo reto y cuyos retos la mayoría consistía en beber licor. Pero luego a Julian le toco preguntar, y cuando giro su sonrisa Smythe hacia él, supo que las cosas se iban a poner interesantes.

"¿Verdad o reto, cariño?"

Kurt se sintió tentado en decir verdad, porque estaba un poco nervioso acerca del reto que Julian podría implicar, pero incluso con lo ebrio que estabas sabia que no se podía arriesgar. Había demasiadas cosas de las cuales no podía decir la verdad ahora, y tomaría solo una pregunta errónea para revelar mucho. Así que, con nervios en su voz, dijo, "Reto."

Julian sonrió ampliamente, y le guiño el ojo a Sebastian antes de volver a mirar a Kurt y decir, "Esperaba que dijeras eso."

Sebastian le susurro, "_Si quieres arrancar, creare una distracción_," pero Kurt no iba a dar marcha atrás - no esta noche y no a Julian. "Suéltalo," dijo con mas confianza que la que sentía.

"¿Estamos deseosos?" Julian bromeo, "Esta bien, entonces, te reto a que obtengas 'toda la atención' de Sebastian sin tocarlo. Sugiero un strip tease."

"Um, creo que voy a ir a buscar algo para beber," Finn dijo rápidamente mientras Kurt sentía que su rostro se ponía caliente y Sebastian murmuraba, "_maldito voyerista_" a su lado. Julian seguía sonriendo, y Kurt no sabía que era lo que estaba disfrutando más - la posibilidad de ver las técnicas de seducción de Kurt o la posibilidad de una enorme vergüenza para Sebastian. Sin embargo, Julian aun no ha descubierto que Kurt no retrocede ante un desafío, que Kurt gana los desafíos, y que esta no será la excepción. Kurt no le va a dar la satisfacción de observar tampoco, oh no. Tiene una mejor idea.

Se giro para darle una sonrisa a Julian, cuya sonrisa se tambaleo antes de mirar curioso, y luego Kurt se inclino cerca de Sebastian - sin tocarlo - y le respiro en el oído, "Quizás quieras colocar estratégicamente un cojín ahí ya."

Sebastian tembló un poco ante eso, y Kurt estaba bastante seguro que esto no iba a ser tan duro (o, bueno, esto se iba a poner 'duro', bastante pronto) Sin embargo aun se sentía agradecido del alcohol en su sistema, porque estaba bastante seguro que no seria lo suficientemente valiente como para esto - desafío o no. Pero se sentía bien, y sexi, y deseoso de ganar otra vez esta noche, así que lo hará, y empezó a hablar.

"¿Tienes idea de lo maravilloso que te ves ahora? ¿Lo ardiente que pienso que eres cada vez que te veo?" murmuro, "Creo que lo sabes, dado que decidiste no colocarte una camiseta. Pero apuesto que no sabes lo que eso me hace querer hacerte, lo difícil que es para mi mantener mis manos alejadas de ti. Quiero marcar mis dedos en tu piel hasta que grites y me ruegues por mas."

Su voz era baja y oscura en el oído de Sebastian, lo suficientemente baja como para que el grupo no pudiera escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero sentía una emoción sorprendente el hecho de saber que estaban observando. Estaba seguro que estaba rojo también, ya que esas conversaciones eróticas no eran algo que haya practicado, pero solo la emoción de ser observado le lanzo una patada de poder para ser capaz de hacer esto. Y no era como si lo que estuviera diciendo no fuera verdad, él _lo_ desea, mucho. Gracias a dios por el liquido que le esta dando el coraje, o hubiera renunciado ahora. En vez de eso siguió, las palabras iban más lentas y más cerca del oído de Sebastian mientras se ponían mas intensas.

"Quiero usar mi lengua en ti también, quiero lamer cada una de tus pecas. Apuesto que las tienes por _todos lados_. Quiero hacer recorren a mi lengua en la cinturilla de tus jeans, y abrir el botón con mi boca y bajar la cremallera con mis dientes hasta poder verte duro y tenso. Querrías mi boca sobre ti, que chupara sobre la tela hasta que no lo pudieras soportar, hasta que me estés rogando porque te libere y la trague completa."

Sebastian estaba prácticamente jadeando, mirando la pared frente a ellos con una mirada desenfocada. Su lengua se mantenía lamiendo su labio inferior, y sus ojos parpadeaban en pequeños intervalos. Detrás de ellos Kurt podía oír algunos murmullos y murmuraciones pero no podía permitirse mirar, la expresión destrozada de Sebastian era demasiado ardiente como para girarse, y no importaba lo que la audiencia pensara porque todo esto va con el juego. Estaba disfrutando esto ahora, la audiencia esta casi olvidada, y su completa atención estaba puesta en romper a Sebastian en pedazos, en deliciosos pedazos.

"Aun no te he empezado a decir que es lo que quiero que me hagas_ a mi_," añadió, resistiendo la urgencia de palmar su propio pene cuando Sebastian se ahogo en nada y se mordió su labio inferior muy fuerte para evitar gemir. "Y quiero que hagas _mucho_. Quiero que me beses, mi cuello y hombros, quiero tus labios en mi pecho. Quiero que dejes marcas en mi piel como lo hiciste la otra noche, quiero ser capaz de mirar esas marcas más tarde y sentir tu boca aun en mí. Quiero que arrastres tus dientes sobre cada uno de mis puntos mas sensibles, quiero tus dedos clavándose en mis muslos, abriéndose para ti, debajo de ti."

Podía sentirse endureciéndose en los pantalones prestados - en los pantalones _de Sebastian_- y todo el ruido de fondo se desvaneció, excepto por el del chico en frente a él y sus propias palabras. Era casi atemorizante, lo mucho que quería en ese momento, y una parte de el aun sabia que si no fuera por los tragos, el no estaría aquí, pero no le importaba - no importaba porque el estaba aquí, sintiendo la emoción de lo ilícito y queriendo mas. En este momento, en este loco momento, lo único que quiere es compartir cada una de sus fantasías con Sebastian, susurrarle todos sus sucios pensamientos en su oído hasta que se venga solo con la voz de Kurt. Con ese vertiginoso pensamiento en mente, Kurt alejo lo ultimo de indecisión en el y fue por todas, atreviéndose a decir las cosas que nunca le dijo a Blaine.

"¿Harías eso Bastian? ¿Me lamerías y morderías y besarías todo mi cuerpo? Y una vez que me tengas completamente abierto y jadeando ¿me la chuparías? ¿O dejarías que tu lengua bajara aun mas, dejando que tu lengua me abra mas para tu pene?"

Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron ante eso, y susurro '_mierda_'. Miro a Kurt intensamente antes de tragar otro gemido y dejo caer su cabeza contra el sofá detrás de él, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera tratando de aferrarse a la imagen visual, y un color rojo mancho sus mejillas. Kurt podía ver ahora que Sebastian se había rendido de pretender esconder su erección, de hecho la esta presionando con la palma de su mano mientras un pequeño gemido entrecortado escapo de sus labios. Todo los pensamientos sobre el reto se fueron, en este momento, todo lo que quedo en cada célula del cuerpo de Kurt era deseo, tan fuerte que era casi necesidad.

Estaba bastante seguro que si aun había gente mirando era claro que había gano, así que lanzo la regla de 'no tocar' al viento, no es como si se preocupara de romperla ahora. Estrello sus labios contra los de Sebastian y Sebastian no dudo ante la sorpresa del contacto, lo beso de vuelta con ansias y necesidad. Sus manos agarraron a Kurt también, tirándolo hasta que Kurt lanzo una pierna por encima quedando a horcajadas sobre el.

Desde esta nueva posición Kurt podía sentir por si mismo lo duro que Sebastian estaba, presionado contra el, y no pudo evitar aplastar su propia erección contra el cuerpo de Sebastian. Tampoco pudo evitar el contener el gemido que escapo de su garganta, mientras la perfecta fricción disparaba chispas a través de él, haciendo que los dedos de sus pies se retorcieran de placer. Sebastian estaba gimiendo fuerte contra su boca, y empujando hacia atrás sus caderas mientras tiraba a Kurt hacia abajo por la cintura para repetir el movimiento. Por lo que se sintió una eternidad donde solo existían ellos, balanceándose juntos y besándose frenéticamente, Kurt sentía como el bajo ardor del orgasmo se empezaba a construir poco a poco en su vientre.

Fueron interrumpidos, por lo que pudo ser un minuto o pudo ser una hora después, por un fuerte carraspeo. Kurt miro al autor - Julian, naturalmente - antes de ignorarlo y volver a una tarea mas importante. Estaba demasiado ebrio en alcohol y en Sebastian como para preocuparse de nadie mas en la habitación, o pensar en lo que su yo-sobrio podría decir acerca de sus acciones.

"Sabes Kurt, es _tu_ turno de preguntarle a alguien verdad o reto. Estas deteniendo el juego."

"Que se joda el juego," Kurt gruño en voz alta, ni siquiera tomándose la molestia de separarse de los labios de Sebastian completamente.

"No parece ser la única cosa que quieres joder," Julian bromeo contento, y Kurt se giro de nuevo, listo para lanzarse y hacer a Julian _callar_ para seguir con los besos, pero parece haber sido demasiada la intrusión que Sebastian volvió un poco a la realidad.

"Bebe, quizás deberíamos parar," murmuro contra la delicada piel de la cien de Kurt, presionando un beso allí. Aun seguía caliente y duro contra el trasero de Kurt, y no parece ser capaz de parar de dejar húmedos besos en cada parte de piel disponible. "No tienes idea de lo mucho que me excitas, pero no quiero apresurar esto. Y tenemos audiencia."

"No, no quiero parar," Kurt susurro, con la voz casi rota llena de deseo. Esto no era suficiente tampoco, lentamente se presiono contra el sofá. Ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta quería que sus palabras fueran realidad, quería que Sebastian lo tomara, lo desvistiera y lo follara. "Arriba. Podemos ir arriba."

"_Kurt_," Sebastian gimió, aunque chocaba sus caderas contra Kurt desmintiendo la protesta en su tono.

"_Sebastian_," Kurt se burlo en respuesta, un fuego se incendio de nuevo cuando presiono hacia abajo otra vez, "Te necesito," le susurro contra el oído a Sebastian.

"Mierda," Sebastian dijo sin aliento, surgiendo para besarlo otra vez.

Era mucho mas dientes y lengua que un beso real, pero a Kurt poco le importaba porque se sentía correcto. Cuando Sebastian se alejó esta vez había solo un anillo verde en delineando el negro en sus pupilas y estaba respirando pesadamente. Empujo las caderas de Kurt para desalojarlo y Kurt iba a empezar a gemir en protesta hasta que se dio cuenta que Sebastian estaba tratando de ponerse de pie.

Entonces se apresuró, tirando a Sebastian con el y sin poder resistir de retomar el asunto y besarlo incluso cuando iban tropezando hacia las escaleras. Kurt estaba bastante seguro que oyó un silbido o dos pero no podía preocuparse menos, estaba demasiado atrapado en la vertiginosa carrera a través de su sangre entre el alcohol y los besos. Una pequeña voz en su mente le susurraba que esto era quizás muy rápido, demasiado, que quizás había quedado atrapado en las palabras y los coqueteos y las cosas se habían salido de control, pero no podía pensar demasiado claramente como para mantener esa voz o la preocupación.

Les tomo un rato subir las escaleras y avanzar por el pasillo, entre las continuas y poco entusiastas protestas de Sebastian diciendo que deberían parar- susurrando que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para mas, que no hay necesidad de apresurar las cosas - y al siguiente momento estaba presionando a Kurt contra la pared mientras lamia su boca y deshacía sus propias palabras con labios y manos errantes. No es que Kurt se queje. De hecho todos sus procesos mentales parecen haber sido cancelados por el hecho de que estaba con Sebastian, un hermoso Sebastian sin camiseta, siguiéndolo escaleras arriba, con los ojos llenos de calor y deseo. Ahora mismo, todo el tiempo del mundo no sonaba suficiente.

Cuando se estrellaron con la puerta del dormitorio de Sebastian la repentina fría calma fue un poco sorpresiva después del fuerte ruido, el aire caliente y humeante de las habitaciones inferiores, que Kurt momentáneamente fue sacado de su nube de lujuria y ebriedad en la que había estado nadando. Sebastian igualmente pareció detenerse, alejándose unos centímetros desde donde tenía a Kurt presionado y pareciendo como si estuviera realmente intentando mantener su cabeza clara. Kurt, sin embargo, estaba bastante seguro que había perdido toda claridad en su cabeza desde los golpeados, y no tenia ningún reparo en ayudar a Sebastian a perder el resto.

"Bésame," murmuro, deslizando sus labios sobre los de Sebastian en un rose.

"Kurt," Sebastian dijo de nuevo, bajo e intenso, y Kurt estaba seguro que nunca había amado más su nombre que esta noche.

"Solo bésame," repitió antes que Sebastian pudiera decir algo más, y esta vez solo se inclino para molestar con su lengua la comisura de la boca de Sebastian, persuadiéndolo en un beso mas profundo.

Pudo sentir más que oír el estruendo de aprobación en el pecho de Sebastian, lo sintió rodar y hacer eco en su propio cuerpo mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Sebastian para tirarlo ligeramente de la cintura, arrastrándolos hacia la cama. Cuando su espalda golpeo el colchón Kurt pudo sentir un destello de duda - esa persistente voz que le decía que no quería que esto fuera así, no realmente - pero la anulo rápidamente porque ahora su pene parecía ser más importante que su cabeza, y deseaba esto. Lo deseaba demasiado.

Sebastian se arrastró por la cama después de él, un poco más lento y como si aun estuviera tratando de tener el control sobre la situación. Kurt no podía dejar que pasara eso, porque si Sebastian empezaba a pensar entonces Kurt no iba a ser capaz de detener sus propios pensamientos y toda esta situación se iba a desintegrar en _pensamientos_ en vez de _acciones_ y estaba demasiado cansado de siempre pensar tanto cada cosa. Por una vez solo quería ser imprudente. Por una vez quería desear, sin pensarlo.

Con esa actitud en mente, se presiono cerca para besar a Sebastian de nuevo y mover su cuerpo hasta dejar a Sebastian contra las sabanas ahora. Kurt deslizo una pierna sobre sus muslos para posarse sobre el otra vez, girando sus caderas en un sinuoso movimiento que provoco una apreciativo sonido desde la garganta de Sebastian haciendo que Kurt sintiera como si estuviera en llamas.

Lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo, antes de arquearse para conseguir que su boca chocara contra el sabor salado del cuello de Sebastian. Lamio y mordisqueo un camino entre su cuello hasta la mandíbula, mientras se movía con fuerza contra el cuerpo debajo de él, hasta que el aire se volvió pesado y lleno de calor y Kurt ya no sabia si los gemidos rotos que estaban saliendo venían de él o de Sebastian. Solo dejo que una mano furtiva se deslizara entre ellos y empezara a trabajar en el botón de los jeans de Sebastian, pero Sebastian alejo su boca desde donde había estado chupando la lengua de Kurt. Tomo la mano de Kurt para detener su avance antes de hablar.

"Espera, espera. Solo... _oh Kurt_... espera, solo espera un minuto," se las arreglo para decir entre jadeos, incluso aunque seguía moviendo sus caderas en lentos impulsos contra Kurt.

"No quiero esperar," Kurt le susurro, soplando una línea de aire frio sobre la garganta de Sebastian antes de inclinarse de nuevo y lamer el sudor en la piel, "Quiero que me folles."

"_Mierda_," Sebastian gimió, enredando los dedos en el pelo de Kurt para poder hacer que girara su cabeza y atrapar su boca otra vez. Sebastian follaba su boca son su lengua casi desesperadamente, haciéndolo gemir profundo y necesitado ante la necesidad del acto que estaba imitando. Solo cuando se volvió realmente intenso, Sebastian se alejó de nuevo, inclinando su frente contra la de Kurt para poder respirar.

"Jesus Kurt, no puedes decir cosas como esas."

"¿Porque no?" Kurt dijo en un respiro, el cuerpo lo estaba empezando a sentir mas pesado cada minuto mientras el alcohol en su sangre lo tenía entre borracho caliente y borracho con sueño. "Es verdad. ¿Tu no quieres?"

"Mucho," Sebastian dijo con fervor," Mucho, mucho. Pero no así, no cuando ambos estamos ebrios."

"Bastian," Kurt se quejo, presionando cada de centímetro de el contra la caliente piel del torso de Sebastian. "Esta bien, lo quiero."

"Yo también quiero esto," Sebastian murmuro, besándolo a lo largo de la mandíbula de Kurt como si no pudiera evitarlo aunque estuviera tratando de detenerse, "Pero quiero que estés conmigo cuando lo hagamos. Quiero que estés completamente conmigo."

El tono de Sebastian se estaba calmando ahora y su respiración se estaba desacelerando un poco colocándola bajo control, y Kurt sintió un dolor agradable ante esas palabras. Pero su pene seguía desesperadamente duro, y sabia que el de Sebastian también, y era demasiado difícil entender sensibles y maravillosas palabras cuando todo lo que quieres esta extendido debajo de ti. Beso a Sebastian otra vez, un beso que fue respondido entusiastamente, y gimió de placer cuando saco un suspiro entrecortado del chico debajo de el con un particular giro de sus caderas que hizo chocar su erección contra la de Sebastian _perfectamente_.

"Estoy aquí," insistió, presionándose contra el de nuevo y dejando que una mano vague por el pecho de Sebastian, sus dedos capturaron ligeramente un pezón haciendo que Sebastian se arquee bajo el y tire de el en otro beso.

Por un par de segundos las manos de Sebastian se deslizaron por la espalda y sobre la cima de su trasero y estaba bastante seguro que ahora Sebastian había decidido que estaban ambos bastante presentes como para hacer esto. Lo cual estaba_ muy_ bien porque Kurt se estaba sintiendo flojo, lánguido y caliente. Solo quería poder ser tirado contra el colchón y ser follado hasta venirse y luego dormir. Lo cual quizás, si estuviera sobrio, lo reconocería como una no muy buena razón para tener sexo con Sebastian por primera vez - especialmente con todas estas malditas emociones involucradas - pero ebrio como estaba, la idea sonaba perfecta.

Aunque al final no importaba porque solo fue un _solo_ breve segundo hasta que las manos de Sebastian volvieron a colocarse en un territorio seguro y estaba rompiendo el beso otra vez, girando su rostro en el cuello de Kurt dándole desesperados besos descuidados a los largo de su cuello y clavícula mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

"Bebe," suplico, "por favor, no tienes idea lo difícil que es decir esto, _me estas matando_, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero hacerlas bien, contigo. _Por favor_."

Esto último fue lo que finalmente lo consiguió, el hecho de que Sebastián Smythe estuviera literalmente temblando de deseo bajo el, presionado duro y caliente contra el y aun así se niegue a tomar de Kurt lo que esta más que dispuesto a dar, porque quiere hacer las cosas bien: Por Kurt.

Kurt puede estar ebrio, y quizás puede estar tan jodidamente caliente que quiere gritar, pero finalmente su corazón es más fuerte que su pene. Aun así no puede evitar el gruñido de frustración que escapo mientras colapsaba contra el pecho de Sebastian, en un moviente no sexual, sino derrotado. Sebastian rio suavemente ante el sonido pero era una risa de tensión también, Kurt sabia, por la dura longitud ahora presionada contra su vientre y los continuos pequeños movimientos de las caderas de Sebastian, que para él tampoco era fácil.

Aun así, Sebastian se las arreglo para colocar una mano tranquilizadora sobre su espalda, y con la cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Sebastian y la suave luz de la luna creciente que caía sobre ellos desde la ventana, Kurt podía sentir como se calmaba y caía en el lado soñoliento de su ebriedad.

"¿Entonces, me deseas?" murmuro mientras sus ojos parpadeaban una vez, dos veces, tres veces antes de cerrarse pesadamente.

"Si, _claro que si_," Sebastian respondió inmediatamente, sonando como si no estuviera tan cerca de dormirse como Kurt, y aun estuviera tratando de presionarse contra Kurt hasta venirse. Kurt sonrió adormilado ante la idea, pero con cada momento que pasaba mas difícil era ir en contra de la idea de dormir.

Unos minutos mas tarde, mientras su mente estaba borrosa y pesada en una manera en que solo estar muy ebrio y realmente cansado podría hacerte sentir, el juro poder oír una puerta abrirse. Cuando miro a través de unos legañosos ojos pudo ver a Finn y Puck de pie tímidamente desde la luz del pasillo. Estaba bastante seguro que estaban teniendo una conversación con Sebastian en voz baja desde lo que podía oír desde su oído presionado contra el pecho de Sebastian, pero se sentía desvanecer y no podía seguir la conversación. Se las arreglo para entender un par de frases, cosas como '_atascados aquí_' y '_la chica daba miedo_' intersectado con débiles protestas de Sebastian.

Debió perder finalmente porque Kurt pudo sentir la cama sumergirse a causa de dos grandes pesos mientras Finn y Puck trepaban y se colocaban al lado de ellos. Kurt se rio al pensar en que se hubieran encontrado si las cosas hubieran ido de otra manera, pero no estuvo seguro si la risa salió de su boca dado que nadie pregunto de que se estaba riendo.

Solo se dejo llevar, probablemente media hora mas tarde, con el cuidado de unos dedos en su pelo y el calor de cuerpos a su alrededor, oyó la puerta abrirse una vez mas. El intruso no espero por una invitación, solo se subió a la cama (a pesar de los gruñidos de Sebastian sobre '_tienes tu propia cama dos puertas mas abajo, mierda'_) y se estiro a lo largo de los pies de la cama, acurrucándose contra las piernas de Kurt.

"Buenas noches, cariño," oyó decir, y con eso pudo sentir una patada entregada por Sebastian y una risita posterior lo que le aseguro que era Julian. Como si alguien más podría ser.

Se pregunto, mientras escuchaba el extraño sonido sincronizado de la gente respirando a su alrededor, si mañana se va a despertar con remordimientos. Espera que no, cree que no, mientras pueda recordar el sentimientos de seguridad y satisfacción que esta sintiendo ahora, pero sabe que en alguna esquina de su mente el y Sebastian aun no han hablado acerca de lo que son, lo que podrían ser. De lo que quieren ser. Quizás haya sido bueno que Sebastian los haya detenido, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para estar seguro. Su mente esta derivando agradablemente en el sueño y se sentía incapaz de poder preocuparse demasiado, o pensar demasiado. Puede esperar a mañana para eso.

Su ultimo pensamiento antes de que todo se fuera a negro fue la pregunta de cual de todos los chicos iba a hacer el mas asustado por como estaban durmiendo en la mañana, esperaba no ser el.


	24. Chapter 20a

**Capitulo 20**

Kurt despertó por primera vez alrededor de las 4 am cuando las nauseas lo sacaron del sueño. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho, además de no tratar de golpear a Julian en la cabeza o el codo de Finn, mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama y tropezaba hacia el baño. De hecho estaba bastante seguro que seguía ebrio. Desafortunadamente el pensamiento lo llevo a recordar la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido, lo cual hizo a su estomago enturbiar asquerosamente de nuevo y luego vomito tanto que no pudo pensar mucho mas.

Cuando termino de lanzar todo, sintió una mano fría en la parte posterior de su cuello, giro su cabeza de donde descansaba insensible en el inodoro, para encontrar a Sebastian pestañeándole y luciendo casi tan cansado y arruinado como él se sentía. Lo único que lo salvo, es que estaba demasiado ido como para sentirse avergonzado de que Sebastian lo viera vomitar, así que en vez de eso solo sintió gratitud cuando la mano de Sebastian le dio un vaso de agua con dos aspirinas.

Kurt uso el primer sorbo para enjuagar su boca, luego trago las aspirinas y se bebió el resto de agua en grandes tragos, entregándole el vaso vacío antes de intentar ponerse de pie. Sebastian lo ayudo con eso también, tomando su codo, estabilizándolo mientras se levantaba, y Kurt se pregunto cuantas veces Sebastian debe haber estado en esta misma posición - ebrio y con resaca a la vez, completamente miserable. Se pregunto también si alguien habrá estado allí para Sebastian de la misma manera que Sebastian estaba ahora para Kurt. De alguna manera lo dudo.

Cuando se levanto, se aferro al lavadero por un momento para que el mundo dejara de girar antes de abrir el grifo y tratar de aclarar el sabor de su boca un poco más. Sebastian hizo algo mejor y saco un cepillo de dientes nuevo y _dios_, si no fuera porque la boca de Kurt debía saber horrible lo hubiera besado. Sebastian pareció entender la expresión de Kurt porque sonrió, pero luego se estremeció como si incluso sonreír le doliera y relleno el vaso con agua y se tomo unas aspirinas mientras Kurt se cepillaba los dientes. Era sorprendentemente domestico, dado el hecho de que eran dos jóvenes de 18 años intentando recuperarse de una fiesta en su casa.

Cuando la boca de Kurt se sintió de menta fresa otra vez, enjuago el cepillo de dientes y lo dejo al lado de el de Sebastian (el cepillo de dientes de Sebastian era purpura, y Kurt espero poder recordar eso para molestarlo en la mañana). Sebastian lo empujo suavemente para llegar al fregadero, y salpicarse agua en su cara y cuello y luego colocar pasta dental sobre su cepillo de dientes. Kurt se sentía un poco mareado, y muy cansado y poco lucido, y culpo a esa intoxicación ser la razón por la cual no volvió inmediatamente a la cama, en vez de eso se quedo y observo a Sebastian cepillarse y escupir. Debería ser asqueroso, lo era un poco para ser honestos, pero Sebastian seguía sin camiseta, con el pelo erizado y húmedo, e incluso con resaca a las 4 de la mañana seguía luciendo tan hermoso que valía la pena observarlo. El levanto una ceja a Kurt pero Kurt estaba atrapado en ese borroso sentimiento entre despierto y dormido, con el latido sordo de un dolor de cabeza amenazando detrás de sus ojos, así que solo se encogió de hombros al ser encontrado observando. Estaba bastante seguro que todo esto iba a parecer como un sueño en la mañana.

Ayudaba que no estuvieran hablando, el extraño silencio era sencillo entre ellos. Cuando termino, Sebastian coloco una mano en la piel de Kurt de nuevo, rozando sus bíceps para hacer que Kurt saliera del baño, apagando la luz detrás de ellos mientras se tropezaban hacia la habitación. Puck se movió en el sueño, aferrándose al calor de los cuerpos que aun estaban en la cama, y ahora su cabeza se posaba sobre el estomago de Finn y sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Julian donde estaba acurrucadas con las rodillas hacia la cabecera. Kurt deseo poder pensar con claridad lo suficiente como para ir a buscar su teléfono y sacar una foto porque sería excelente material de chantaje, pero se encontraba demasiado cansado como para pensar mucho, y mucho menos como para hacer algo.

En vez de eso, se dejo tirar por Sebastian para volver a la cama, arrastrándose bajo las sabanas esta vez en el lado no ocupado por los otros chicos. No pudo estirarse completamente, porque Julian aun seguía tumbado a los pies de la cama, pero las sabanas eran suaves y frescas y la almohada esta ayudando con su dolor de cabeza, así que no le importo. Momentos más tarde Sebastian se arrastró detrás de él, dudando por un segundo antes de deslizarse bajo las sabanas al lado de Kurt. Kurt estaba bastante seguro que había una razón por la cual dudaba, algo molestaba los bordes de su mente sobre lo complicada de su relación, pero pensar dolía y Sebastian se sentía cálido y maravilloso a su lado, así que dejo su mente en blanco y se arrastro hacia atrás hasta que Sebastian estaba abrazado en torno a él, su pecho contra la espalda de Kurt. Un brazo, tentativo y gentil apareció alrededor de su cintura, dudando otra vez mientras se cernía sobre el, pero finalmente lo dejo caer reconfortándolo con su peso.

Kurt pensó oír a Sebastian diciendo su nombre, respirando sobre su piel mientras el chico rozaba su nariz en su cuello suavemente, pero luego se quedo dormido de nuevo y no pensó en nada más.

Cuando Kurt despertó de nuevo pasado de las once y aunque claramente no sentía como si fuera a cantar, tampoco se sentía tan mal como esperaba.

Recordó entonces que se había levantado a vomitar y que Sebastian lo había cuidado, haciéndolo beber agua y dándole aspirinas, y se sintió malditamente agradecido de que Sebastian tenga experiencias con las resacas porque Kurt estaba seguro que sin el interludio de las cuatro de la mañana se sentiría morir en estos momentos. Solo después de analizar su cuerpo, dolor de cabeza y ardor en su estomago, que se dio cuenta que alguien había despertado, lo había despertado.

"Kurt, tienes que levantarte ahora," Julian le estaba murmurando, sacudiéndolo gentilmente en el hombro. Su voz era baja, pero Kurt no estaba seguro si era por él o era porque Julian se sentía demasiado cansado como para hablar alto. Ciertamente no sonaba al arrogante y guapo joven al que Kurt estaba acostumbrado - tenia el pelo rubio despeinado y lacio, con los ojos rojos y tensos como Kurt sabia que el lucia cuando tenia migraña.

Kurt empujo la mano que lo molestaba, el movimiento le hizo sentir nauseas, y le frunció el ceño a Julian mientras intentaba pestañear para salir de la inconciencia. Podía aun sentir a Sebastian abrazado a su espalda, cálido, incluso su respiración le decía que Sebastian seguía dormido (y _¿porque Julian no lo despertó a el primero? huh_ Kurt pensó enfadado). Aunque Finn estaba levantado también, sentado a los pies de la cama frotándose los ojos y luciendo mucho mas miserable que Kurt y Puck se tropezó a la habitación de nuevo, de regreso de - presumiblemente - el baño para colapsar en el suelo como si incluso volver a la cama fuera demasiado esfuerzo.

Al parecer ni la cama ni el suelo parecen ser validas opciones porque Julian lo estaba molestando de nuevo, disculpándose pero aun así era molesto.

"Lo siento cariño," murmuro, tirando el brazo de Kurt hasta que Kurt se levanto (Sebastian hizo un ruido quejumbroso detrás de el mientras su brazo se deprendía lo cual hubiera sido súper tierno si Kurt no se sintiera igual de quejumbroso al ser forzado a salir de la calidez y la comodidad de la cama).

"¿Julian, porque no puedes dejarme dormir?" gruño, tirando del agarre de Julian en su brazo para volver a acurrucarse en las sabanas y en el cuerpo de Sebastian.

"Lo haría si pudiera," Julian dijo, con la voz rasposa, todavía tirando a Kurt, "Pero Liv acaba de llamar para decirme que estarán en media hora en la casa, y considerando el hecho de la gente de limpieza tiene programado aparecer en dentro de dos horas creo que probablemente me agradecerás ahorrarte los gritos que vendrán cuando lleguen a casa."

"¿Que?" Kurt grito, porque incluso aunque no sean _sus_ padres, incluso si Julian parece estarles dando un escape para no tener que sufrir las consecuencias, Kurt no puede evitar el automático pánico al pensar en Charlotte y Greg enterándose de la fiesta.

Ese grito, junto con Kurt dejando de lado las sabanas mientras se levantaba y salía de la cama, fue suficiente para despertar a Sebastian al menos un poco, y hacerle saltar el corazón, murmurando, "Shhh, bebe, vuelve a la cama."

"Sebastian, tus padres llegaran en media hora," Kurt le dijo, mirando a Julian porque, bueno, la fiesta _fue_ su idea.

"Mierda," Sebastian gruño, mas despierto ahora y lanzando un brazo sobre sus ojos antes de desplomarse sobre su espalda. "¿Rezagados?" pregunto un segundo después, sonando mucho mas calmado a como Kurt se sentía.

"Solo tus chicos, eche a los últimos diez minutos atrás," Julian dijo.

"¿Revisaste las habitaciones de invitados?"

"Y la bodega, y la sala de música, incluso el garaje."

"¿La casa?" Sebastian pregunto entonces. Kurt seguía observando a los hermanos, un poco divertido y un poco aturdido mientras ellos continuaban el interrogatorio, recordándole a Kurt a un general preguntándole al segundo en el mando por la información global después de la batalla. Claramente han hecho esto antes.

"Aun de pie."

"¿Que tan malo es?"

"Peor que año nuevo, mejor que las vacaciones del 2009," Julian respondió.

"Podría ser peor entonces. ¿La gente de la limpieza?"

"No llega hasta en dos horas."

"¿Alguna posibilidad de que no se den cuenta?" Sebastian pregunto con el destello de una sonrisa fatalista en sus labios.

"Nop," Julian respondió con una sonrisa, "Todo esta destrozado. Fue una excelente fiesta."

"Si, lo fue," Puck interfirió desde donde estaba recostado en el suelo ganándose la risa de los chicos Smythe y un pequeño gemido de Finn quien aun acunaba su cabeza.

"Si, lo fue," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, asomándose para mirar con cariño a Kurt.

Kurt no pudo evitar sonreírle en respuesta, aunque podría estar en pánico por el regreso de los Smythes como para recordar la noche anterior claramente, pero aun así recuerda que hubo besos y caricias y recuerda la manera en que Sebastian lo abrazo fuerte cuando llego. El resto, las partes que no están muy claras lo ponen un poco nervioso pero al darse cuenta que Sebastian no se ha burlado o lo ha echado aun, significa que no puede ser tan malo ¿Cierto?

"Yo tomare la responsabilidad por esta," Julian continuo, como si se estuviera ofreciendo a lavar los platos.

"Por supuesto que lo harás, considerando que fue _tu_ fiesta," Sebastian le reprimió aunque no parecía enojado seriamente. Sus ojos seguían en Kurt incluso mientras hablaba, mirándolo con una especie de intenso interrogatorio que hacia a Kurt sentirse inquieto o con ganas de besarlo. No estaba seguro.

"Si, bueno, independiente de eso, es probable que sea mejor que tu chico y _sus_ chicos no estén aquí cuando la bomba estalle," Julian dijo, con una mirada de complicidad hacia Sebastian y otra sonrisa cálida hacia Kurt.

"Es cierto. Odio tener que echarte bebe, pero creo que tiene razón," Sebastian dijo, dejando caer una mano sobre la de Kurt entre las sabanas. "Deberías irte antes que lleguen y cargar el muerto, mi mama grita lo suficiente como para que incluso _tu_ te avergonzaras."

"Que gracioso," Kurt dijo sarcásticamente, girando los ojos ante el insulto y tirando de la mano de Sebastian en vez de golpearlo cuando Sebastian le dio una mirada maliciosa. "Sin embargo, hay un problema, idiota. Julian nos trajo, así que al menos que quieran llevarnos a casa, estamos atascados aquí."

"Mierda, olvide eso," Julian dijo, mientras Sebastian le seguía sonriendo a Kurt como si su _'idiota'_ fuera el insulto mas lindo. Kurt giro los ojos de nuevo pero no pudo esconder una sonrisa en respuesta.

"Ningún problema," Sebastian dijo un minuto mas tarde cuando el fuerte carraspeo de la garganta de uno de sus hermanos los interrumpió a él y Kurt de mirarse y sonreírse. "Puedes tomar mi auto."

Se giro para colgarse del borde de la cama y recoger un par de pantalones del suelo para sacar las llaves antes de que Kurt pudiera protestar. Y no es que el no quisiera manejar el auto de Sebastian - no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de manejar cualquier auto Smythe, dados sus excelentes gustos - y tampoco tenia mucha elección de todas maneras, porque necesitaban llegar a casa de alguna forma. Pero aun así, cuando Sebastian se giro entregándole las llaves a Kurt no pudo evitar sentir esa abrumadora sensación de intimidad domestica en el acto, al ver a Sebastian pasándole las llaves de su auto como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo. Como si ni lo pensara, pero ellos son... una _pareja_ o algo así. Lo cual, bueno, por supuesto que es lo que son, ¿cierto? Aunque sea solo por pretender.

De alguna manera, Kurt nunca lo había sentido tan real como en este momento, cuando Sebastian doblo los dedos de Kurt sobre las llaves fácilmente, o rozo un sorpresivo beso en sus labios, susurrando, "Recuerda, sin rasguños."

"Si," Kurt dijo automáticamente, el frio metal se sentía pesado en su mano y era casi tan distractor como la boca de Sebastian tan cerca de la suya que Kurt sintió las palabras más que oírlas.

"Bien, ahora que esta todo arreglado, deberían irse," Julian los corto de nuevo, disculpándose pero no menos insistente. Estaba tirando a Kurt de nuevo, fuera de la cama, recibiendo otro ceño fruncido de Sebastian por eso, una mirada que claramente decía que aunque Sebastian sabia que era necesario el aun preferiría tirar a Kurt de vuelta a la cama y pasar un par de horas mas a su lado. Dado que claramente eso no iba a suceder, Sebastian lo dejo ir, lanzándose contra las almohadas.

"¿No necesitas levantarte también?" Kurt bufo, de pie ahora y pateando a Puck en el suelo mientras simultáneamente buscaba sus zapatos - ¿se los saco aquí? No podía recordar, y el hecho de que fueran solo un par de sandalias que había usado en el apuro de abandonar la casa ayer no cambia el hecho de que Kurt prefería no llegar descalzo a casa después de su primera fiesta salvaje. Ya es suficientemente malo que no este usando su propia ropa.

"Nah, pueden gritarme mientras estoy en la cama," Sebastian dijo, acurrucándose debajo de las mantas luciendo injustamente cómodo, dado el hecho de que Kurt tenia que marcharse.

Kurt giro los ojos ante la indiferencia con lo que parecía ser que Sebastian había aceptado su destino inevitable, pero fue distraído por Julian quien le lanzo sus sandalias. "Las encontré flotando en la piscina," Julian dijo con una sonrisa. Kurt recordó brevemente, agua fría y cálida piel salada, y la mirada de Sebastian cuando el...

"¡Gracias!" Kurt dijo rápidamente, colocándoselas en sus pies y cortando el hilo de pensamientos para cuando estaba de pie alrededor de cuatros chicos, tres de los cuales no deberían escuchar mas de las travesuras de la noche pasada si él puede evitarlo. Hay mucho que los hermanos y amigos deben saber, y esta bastante seguro que ellos ya saben demasiado.

"El placer es mio," Julian dijo, un destello de dientes blancos le sonrieron a Kurt antes de añadir, "Bueno, de _alguien_ fue el placer al menos, por lo que recuerdo."

Puck lo miro fijamente ante eso, los ojos se le entrecerraron hacia Kurt como si pudiera sentir una historia sexual, y Finn lo miro como si en cualquier segundo fuera a taparse los oídos con los dedos y empezara a gemir el tema del leopardo. Kurt los ignoro a ambos, dándole un empujón a Julian, haciendo reír a Sebastian desde donde estaba recostado en la cama y observando a todos mientras se preparaban para irse.

Kurt extrajo una empapada billetera de sus pantalones cortos, los cuales encontró en una pila en una esquina junto con su camiseta de la noche pasada. Dejo la ropa - no valía la pena transportarla húmeda - y tomo la billetera. Cuando se levanto de nuevo para mirar alrededor y asegurarse de que al menos llevaba lo esencial, una brisa se deslizo por la ventana abierta y lo hizo estremecer un poco, la resaca estaba haciéndole sentir frio incluso por una brisa cálida.

Sebastian se levanto de inmediato, y antes de que Kurt pudiera procesar que estaba de pie - aun luciendo injustamente atractivo para alguien que había estado bebiendo wiski la mitad de la noche y había dormido en sus jeans- tomo un sudadera con capucha desde la parte de atrás de la silla, y se lo entrego a Kurt murmurando "Toma."

La parte posterior del cuello de Sebastian se volvió roja mientras parecía darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y Kurt encontró la vergüenza de Sebastian demasiado tierna como para negarse, en vez de eso solo coloco el algodón gastado sobre su cabeza con una sonrisa y suspiro un "Gracias."

La tela se sentía bien contra su piel hipersensible, y aun olía a Sebastian, lo cual era lo más cómodo de todo. Kurt resistió la urgencia de colocar el material sobre su nariz para respirar un poco mas de su esencia.

"¿Nos vamos?" Puck gruño, finalmente colocándose de pie y avanzando hacia la puerta, "porque si no puedo recostarme en el asiento posterior del auto pronto, voy a recostarme en el suelo de nuevo."

"Si, nos vamos," Kurt dijo rápidamente. Dándole a Sebastian una sonrisa y diciendo tentativamente, "Así que, yo, um, ¿hablamos mas tarde?"

"Si," Sebastian dijo inmediatamente, lo cual hizo a Kurt sentir mas aliviado de lo que esperaba. "Te llamare cuando los gritos acaben."

Kurt se estremeció en simpatía, retrocediendo hacia la puerta donde Finn lo estaba esperando también. "¿Va a ser tan malo?"

"Eh, sobreviviremos," Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada que a Kurt hizo sentir un poco mejor por abandonarlo a su propia suerte.

"_Kurt_," Puck insistió, tirando de el ahora que estaba al alcance de sus brazos, "En serio tío, otro día estaría feliz de relajarme mientras los veo vomitarse arcoíris el uno al otro, pero mi cabeza me esta matando y necesito recostarme ya, ¿capice?"

Kurt se sonrojo, porque quizas _ha_ estado dilatando su partida un poco, pero Sebastian en vez de molestarlo solo dio un paso adelante y presiono un rápido beso en sus labios, para luego empujarlo hacia la puerta antes de que Kurt pudiera siquiera abrir de nuevo los ojos, ya que los había cerrado por la sorpresa.

"Ve," dijo, empujando a Kurt con una mano en su espalda.

"Ahora se como se sentían tus otras conquistas," Kurt suspiro indignado.

"Mi otras conquistas no pasaban la noche," Sebastian bromeo de vuelta, aunque había verdad en sus palabras.

Kurt miro una vez mas el rostro de Sebastian, tenia una suave sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes y cansados, y luego Puck estaba bufándole de nuevo y tirándolo a través de la puerta y con una ultima mirada sobre sus hombros los tres bajaron tambaleándose las escaleras hacia la luz del sol, tras Julian.

Ante la ceja levantada de Kurt, Julian se encogió de hombros. "Creo que esperare aquí a que lleguen a casa, de esa manera puedo soportar la mayor cantidad de ira antes que piensen en ir a buscar a Seb."

Eso hizo que el afecto hacia Julian creciera otra vez, ver que Julian a pesar de sus bromas y fanfarronería realmente se preocupa por su pequeño hermano, así que Kurt no pudo evitar el abrazarlo fuertemente. Fue rápido, pero igual como la vez pasada en el auto, Julian pareció sorprendido ante el inesperado contacto, sus ojos cálidos y su sonrisa tímida llego a Kurt mientras se aleja. El final es un chico Smythe, y la sonrisa se volvió malévolamente traviesa. "Para tu información, si vas a repartir cariño en el futuro, estaría feliz de tener un poco de esa traviesa conversación en mi oído como la de la noche pasada junto con el abrazo."

Kurt frunció el ceño confundido por un breve, y felizmente ignorante, momento antes de que otra avalancha de recuerdos llegara a él y se ahogara en nada mientras su rostro se llenaba de color. Porque no podía creer que lo había olvidado, pero él _había_... y luego había... y _oh dios_, y después...

No tuvo mucho tiempo para seguir recordando, porque los otros chicos ya se habían subido al auto y Puck estaba inclinado hacia adelante desde el asiento trasero para apretar la bocina hasta que Kurt se vio forzado a entrar. Julian le seguía sonriendo a través del parabrisas, lanzándole un saludo y un guiño mientras Kurt giraba el auto en reversa hacia el camino, tratando de recordar y olvidar al mismo tiempo.

Porque el asunto es que no puede dejar de sentirse avergonzado - su comportamiento debió parecer ridículo, es seguro, y _nunca_ hubiera tenido el coraje de decir esas cosas estando sobrio. Pero también no puede evitar recordar cosas como los quebrados sonidos de la voz de Sebastian cuando se presionaba contra el, y la manera en que Sebastian lo había sostenido de las caderas y le había susurrado que quería hacer las cosas bien, que quería esperar _por Kurt_. Así que era una mezcla de emociones, se sonrojaba al recordar la conversación que estaba destinada a tener mas tarde - lleno de bromas, espera - pero también no puede dejar de sonreír, porque esta bastante seguro que la noche pasada significa que no ha estado imaginando todos estos cambios, que no ha estado sintiendo todas estas nuevas sensaciones solo. Es una realización que lo hace sentir libre y aterrado a la vez, pero al menos, quizás, finalmente van camino a un lugar un poco mas honesto.

"Por fin," Puck mascullo, mientras Kurt comenzaba a conducir, extendiéndose lo mejor que pudo en el asiento trasero del Mustang y cerraba sus ojos. Kurt sabia que él hablaba del hecho de por fin iban camino a casa, pero no pudo evitar sentir como si hubiera dicho esas palabras a propósito.

* * *

Dejaron a Puck en su casa primero, golpeo puños con Finn y revoloteo el cabello de Kurt mientras salía del auto, y Kurt no pudo encontrar la voluntad para quejarse mientras aun seguía demasiado atrapado en los pensamientos sobre Sebastian incluso después de dos horas de viaje lleno de preocupación y emoción ambos en mismas cantidades. Además, estaba bastante seguro que su pelo no puede lucir peor de lo que ya luce.

Finn finalmente se quedo dormido en el pequeño trayecto de la casa de Puck a la de ellos, y le dio a Kurt una somnolienta sonrisa cuando se estacionaron en la entrada y Kurt lo movió gentilmente para despertarlo.

"La fiesta fue genial," murmuro, tropezando en su típica forma hacia la casa, colapsando contra el sofá y quedándose dormido antes que Kurt pudiera cerrar la puerta de entrada. Probablemente era bueno que Burt y Carole estuvieran en DC unos días mas, así Kurt no tiene que engatusar a Finn ni subir a su habitación a sacarse el tequila de su cuerpo para no levantar sospechas.

Kurt planea recostarse pronto también, si es que puede hacer que su mente se calme, porque un par de horas de sueño suenan como el paraíso. Sin embargo, cuando se desvió a la cocina para conseguir un vaso de agua y un par de aspirinas de la alacena, todo pensamiento sobre dormir rápidamente se cayó ante el sonido de su teléfono indicando un mensaje.

**Para Kurt** (14:31): _¿Llego mi auto bien a Lima?_

A pesar de la oleada de vergüenza que se propago automáticamente sobre sus mejillas, porque no puede pensar en Sebastian sin pensar en todo lo que le _dijo_ en el sillón la noche anterior, Kurt le sonrió al mensaje - y el subtexto debajo de él.

**Para Sebastian** (14:31): _El auto esta bien, agradece tu preocupación._

**Para Kurt** (14:32): _Por supuesto, Señor Sarcasmo. Es mi bebe de quien estamos hablando. Debería sentirse halagado de que me preocupe._

La piel de Kurt se estremeció con eso, jamás pensó que le gustaría ser el 'bebe' de alguien, pero de alguna manera Sebastian, el estúpido y engreído Sebastian, ha hecho que sea algo que no puede evitar querer.

**Para Sebastian** (14:34): _El auto cree que TÚ deberías estar halagado de que te deje ser manejado._

**Para Kurt** (14:35): _Insertando obligatoriamente una broma sobre la palanca de cambios aquí._

**Para Kurt** (2:35): _En serio bebe, eso quedo muy abierto a demasiadas posibilidades para elegir solo una broma obscena._

**Para Kurt** (14:36): _Insertando una 'muy abierta' broma aquí también. ;)_

Kurt giro los ojos al teléfono, pero se dio cuenta que quería seguir con el juego. Al menos Sebastian no parece estarse burlando de el sobre la noche pasada... aun. Pensar en la fiesta le hace preguntarse, que habrá pasado después que se fueron cuando el resto de los Smythe parecieron.

**Para Sebastian** (14:38): _¿Como te fue con tus padres? ¿Entraron ya en razón y renegaron de ti?_

**Para Kurt** (14:40): _Nop, de alguna manera aun siguen siendo lo suficientemente tontos como para llamarme su hijo, incluso cuando están molestos. La gente de limpieza acabó de llegar hace media hora así que dejaron de gritar por un rato. Estoy tranquilo para evitar la ira, lo cual de alguna manera parece ser siempre peor. ¿Sabias?_

**Para Sebastian** (14:41): _Lo se. ¿Están tan molestos? Tus padres no pueden estar tan sorprendidos de que ustedes hayan hecho una fiesta. ¿Además creí que Julian iba a recibir toda la ira?_

**Para Kurt** (14:45): _Si, la recibió. Por la fiesta. No es exactamente por lo que me estoy escondiendo._

**Para Sebastian** (14:47): _¿En serio? ¿Que mierda hiciste en estas tres horas desde que me fui?_

Subió las escaleras mientras esperaba la respuesta de Sebastian, ya planeando bromas sobre delincuentes en su cabeza esperando escuchar el último crimen de Sebastian. Se tambaleo un poco en el último escalón cuando se le ocurrió que quizás Sebastian no fue encontrado haciendo _algo_ sino haciéndoselo a _alguien_. ¿Que pasa si no todos se fueron antes que Kurt? ¿Que pasa si Sebastian estaba tan desesperado por deshacerse de la imagen de los patéticos intentos de Kurt de ser sexi que se acostó con alguien aun sabiendo que sus padres venían de camino? Esa era una cosa que Kurt sabia que haría que Sebastian tuviera problemas considerando que ese fue lo que provoco el comienzo de todo este verano.

Oh dios, ¿y si eso es por eso que los detuvo la noche pasada? ¿Y si Kurt solo ha estado haciendo el ridículo no dejando a Sebastian dormir con los chicos con los que _de verdad_ quería? La parte racional de su mente, poco a poco se fue reduciendo mientras los minutos pasaban, diciéndole que estaba siendo ridículo. Que quizás haya estado ebrio, pero Sebastian no lucho contra el toda la noche. Aun así, mientras se hundía en la cama no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que estaba apunto de oír.

El teléfono sonó sorprendiéndolo. El nombre de Sebastian parpadeaba en la pantalla y Kurt contesto, odiando el sonar un poco sin aliento, pero no era capaz ni siquiera de preocuparse.

"¿Alo?"

"Hey." La voz de Sebastian sonaba baja y tranquila como si estuviera susurrando, pero aun así era cálida e intima.

"Hey" Kurt repitió acurrucándose a su lado con el teléfono presionado en su oído mientras su corazón latía de manera irregular. De alguna manera el tono de Sebastian lo había calmado como también habían hecho despertar todas las mariposas que parecen vivir perpetuamente estos últimos días cerca de su corazón y estomago.

"Estoy escondiéndome detrás de los rosales a lo largo de la pared del jardín, solo para que sepas, y enredándome con un montón de espinas mientras tengo esta conversación contigo, para que no digas que nunca hago nada por ti," Sebastian bromeo y Kurt podía escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, sabiendo que Sebastian es capaz de escuchar la suya.

"Mi héroe," dijo, con el mayor sarcasmo que pudo dado el hecho que _Sebastian Smythe estaba escondido en unos malditos rosales por el._

"Eso es correcto," Sebastian se rio de nuevo.

"Aunque tu no eres muy correcto, me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado," Kurt bromeo, sintiéndose satisfecho consigo mismo cuando escucho la risa de Sebastian otra vez, suave y lo mas callada que una risa puede ser, con el roce de las rosas como ruido de fondo.

"¿Me vas a decir porque estas escondido?" Kurt pregunto cuando la curiosidad amenazo con sumergir imaginando salvajemente.

Sebastian suspiro, "No es nada realmente, solo me castigaron por una semana"

"¿Que?" Kurt pregunto, el miedo cayo en su vientre. La única cosa, según su conocimiento, que puedo hacer que Sebastian fuera castigado este verano era ser encontrado teniendo sexo con alguien.

"Si, es estúpido pero no puedo decir que no sabia el riesgo cuando lo hice así que es culpa mía."

"¿Que hiciste Sebastian?" Kurt pregunto, incluso aunque no estaba seguro si quería saber.

Sebastian suspiro de nuevo, como si de verdad no quisiera decirlo, y Kurt estaba a punto de querer estrangularlo si no lo soltaba.

"¡Sebastian!"

"Esta bien, Jesús," Sebastian bufo. "¿Recuerdas que te fui a buscar en el Aston Martin la otra noche?"

"¿Si?" Kurt dijo con cautela, imaginando a Sebastian follando a un tipo en el auto de sus sueños, porque aparentemente su propia mente también lo odia.

"Bueno, quizás olvide decirle a mi padre que iba a hacer eso. O preguntarle si podía hacerlo en primer lugar."

Kurt sé que atónito y en silencio por un minuto, mientras todas sus preocupaciones explotaban como bombas de jabón en los dedos de un niño, y luego se empezó a reír. Porque eso era algo que Sebastian _haría_.

"No es gracioso," Sebastian insistió indignado, "El ya tomo mi computador y me amenazo con quitarme el celular también que es por lo que estoy escondido aquí. ¡Deja de reírte, Kurt!"

"No puedo," Kurt reía, "He estado imaginando todas las clases de cosas que podrías haber hecho, y tu vienes con el clásico que le sacaste el auto a papa sin preguntarle."

"Bueno, se supone que no tendría que darse cuenta," Sebastian gruño, "Y considerando que solo lo hice para callar tu incesante lloriqueo sobre querer manejar esa cosa, deberías tener mas simpatía por mi."

"Oh, pobre bebe," Kurt bromeo. "¿Y como te descubrieron? ¡Espera! No le dejaste ninguna marca, ¿cierto? Porque Sebastian te juro que el auto vale la pe-"

"Tranquilo bebe, el auto esta bien," Sebastian dijo, "Me alegra ver que te preocupas mas por el que por mi."

"Lo dice el chico que lo primero que pregunto a través de un mensaje de texto era si _su auto_ había llegado a casa a salvo," Kurt bromeo en respuesta, incluso aunque sabia que esa no había sido la intención de Sebastian.

"Eso no era lo que yo..." Sebastian empezó a decir, luego se detuvo, cambiando el tema y empezando de nuevo. "Como sea, se dio cuenta por el kilometraje de esa cosa. Resulta que mantiene un seguimiento."

"¿No has aprendido nada de Ferris Bueller?" Kurt suspiro.

"Hey, me las arregle para no tirarlo por una ventana, al menos,"

"Oh, entonces felicitaciones por eso," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo, "Bravo, en serio Sebastian. ¿Se lo mencionaste a tu papa? Porque quizás si escucha que al menos no hiciste eso estaría feliz de reducir tu castigo."

"Que inteligente," Sebastian sonrió, "A ver si alguna vez vuelvo a robar un auto para impresionarte."

Y la cosa es que, Kurt ya estaba bastante golpeado por el hecho que Sebastian había traído el auto en viernes por el, pero el hecho de que lo había sacado sin permiso, ¿solo para hacer feliz a Kurt? Era en realidad algo ridículamente lindo y extrañamente cálido, y aunque Kurt no iba a admitir todo eso en tantas palabras, tampoco iba a dejar así a Sebastian. Después de todo, no todos los días alguien roba el auto deportivo de su padre solo para hacerlo sonreír.

"Esta bien. _Fue_ impresionante, y por mucho que lo odie admitir, totalmente mas genial que algo que haya hecho Ferris," Kurt concedió, girando los ojos cuando prácticamente podía oír a Sebastian sonriendo orgulloso al otro lado de la línea.

"Eso esta mucho mejor," Sebastian dijo con suficiencia.

Hubo unos pocos segundos de silencio entre ellos, y aunque se sentían cómodos, Kurt no podía evitar empezar a pensar en la noche pasada mientras el silencio los rodeaba. Sentía como se construía la necesidad de hablarlo también, porque aun con lo vergonzoso que era para el, al menos estará esperando las bromas a diferencia de estar esperando que el asunto explote como ha estado esperando desde el primer mensaje de texto.

"Siento lo de la noche pasada," escupió, y el silencio en el otro lado de la línea repentinamente se sintió tenso.

"¿Oh?" Sebastian dijo con frialdad, pero Kurt estaba tan atrapado en su propia mortificación que no fue capaz de descifrar que causo el cambio de tono.

"Si. No puedo creer que hice y dije todas esas cosas. Sé que me comporte como un idiota."

Kurt juro que pudo oír a Sebastian murmurar algo que sonó muy parecido a _'parece que yo fui el idiota'_, pero no estaba seguro.

"Esta bien Kurt, podemos olvidar todo eso si es lo que quieres," Sebastian dijo con los dientes apretados, y sonaba _enojado_ lo que era estúpido, porque Kurt sabia que había hecho el tonto pero no creía que había sido _tan_ malo.

"No tienes que ser tan bruto conmigo," dijo con arrogancia incluso aun cuando su piel quemada en mortificación. Dios, ¿había sido tan malo? "Quiero decir, sé que prácticamente me tire sobre ti y que debí haber parecido ridículo y que te estas comportando inusualmente agradable al no burlarte de mi aun, pero no pensé que había sido tan _terrible_ para ti que tienes-"

"Espera," Sebastian lo interrumpió, "¿Quien dijo que había sido terrible para mi?"

"¡Tu!" Kurt dijo, sintiendo mas confuso que nunca, "Justo ahora, dijiste que querías olvidar lo que sucedió."

"No, dije que lo olvidaría su eso era lo que _tu_ querías."

"¡Por supuesto que es lo que quiero, hice el ridículo!" Kurt prácticamente grito, sintiendo cálidas lagrimas construyéndose en sus ojos porque todo había sido tan lindo hace unos minutos atrás y ahora estaban discutiendo y ni siquiera sabia porque excepto que había sido su culpa por tratar de ser sexi por Sebastian cuando estaba demasiado ebrio.

"¿Estabas intentando ser sexi para mi?"

Mierda, no había querido decir esa parte.

"No... quiero decir...um. ¿Quizás?" Kurt dijo, sollozando un poco.

"Espera, ¿así que no es por eso porque estas enojado?" Sebastian pregunto, sonando confuso, "¿Es porque nos detuve?, porque bebe realmente yo-"

"No," Kurt dijo rápidamente, "Agradezco que lo hicieras."

"Porque no quieres acostarte conmigo."

"Porque no quiero tener sexo contigo solo porque estamos ebrios y disponibles."

"¿Y eso es lo que la noche pasada hubiera sido para ti?" Sebastian pregunto cuidadosamente.

"_No_," Kurt insistió, sintiendo como si esta conversación se le estuviera escapando de las manos, "Dios, sigues enredando las cosas."

"¡Tu eres el que esta diciendo todo eso!" Sebastian respondió, exasperado.

"¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!"

"Entonces di lo que quisiste decir, bebe," Sebastian finalmente dijo. Respiro profundamente desde el otro lado de la línea y sonó como si se estuviera preparando para algo.

"Lo que _intentaba_ decir," Kurt resoplo, "Es que siento si actué como un idiota la noche pasada e hice el ridículo con mis intentos de ser sexi."

"¿Así que no estas molesto por los besos y todo lo demás?" Sebastian pregunto después de unos segundos de silencio que se sintieron como una eternidad para Kurt. "¿O mas bien estas molesto por los besos y todo lo demás conmigo?"

"No," Kurt admitió a regañadientes, "¿Debería?"

"Dios, eres un idiota," Sebastian rio entonces, la tensión escapo de sus labios, aunque la de Kurt aun seguía intacta.

"Si, lo se, gracias. Ese era mi punto," dijo sarcásticamente, y odio no poder odiar a Sebastian como en un principio.

"No, no por intentar ser sexi," Sebastian lo corrigió rápidamente, dándose cuenta de la rabia en la voz de Kurt incluso aunque no podía esconder su propia sonrisa. "Por _preocuparte_ por eso. Porque créeme bebe, eso no era algo por lo que debías preocuparte. Todas las cosas que dijiste anoche, las cosas que hiciste. Fueron realmente muy sexi."

"Pero... ¿de verdad?" Kurt pregunto aun sin ser capaz de creer en el hecho de que Sebastian no se iba a reír de el por su primer intento en hablar sucio.

"¿Me estas tomando el pelo? Fue súper ardiente," Sebastian insistió.

"Oh," Kurt dijo, sin saber como responder, "¿Así que no hice el ridículo toda la noche?"

"No, no lo hiciste. Y vamos Kurt, si alguien hizo el ridículo es el chico que derramo agua helada en tu pene y arruino tu camisa con salsa de soya en nuestra cita."

Hubo una fracción de segundo en que Kurt proceso lo que Sebastian había dicho, y luego antes de poder pensar soltó. "¿Así que _fue_ una cita?"

Sebastian se maldijo en voz baja en el otro lado de la línea, tan bajo que Kurt casi no lo escucho.

"¿Sebastian?"

"Si, um. Si tu quieres que lo sea," dijo finalmente, sonando mas inseguro de lo que jamás Kurt lo había escuchado antes y quizás un poco esperanzado también. "Si querías que fuera una cita, puede, um, puede haber sido."

"¿Que quieres _tu_ que sea?" Kurt pregunto, porque Sebastian sonaba vacilante y él no iba a intentar de meter a Sebastian en algo. No cuando esto se sentía tan grande.

"Yo no...¿Que quieres _tu_ que sea?" Sebastian repitió en respuesta y Kurt suspiro profundamente.

"Te pregunte primero."

"¿Tenemos cinco años?"

"Tu, quizás. Pero Sebastian, en serio, solo dime que es lo que quieres."

"Kurt..."

Hubo una nota de suplica ahí, para que Kurt no lo hiciera responder eso, pero quizás esa era toda la respuesta. Kurt no estaba seguro, y aunque si estaba seguro que había algo, no quería forzar el tema, forzarlo a algo mas de lo que ya había, no con Sebastian - el chico que esta acostumbrado a ser de solo una noche.

"Mierda, me vas a hacer decirlo, ¿cierto?" Sebastian dijo resignado, y Kurt se mordió el labio y espero, porque esto podría ir en cualquier dirección. Aunque se sentía mas optimista en que iba a ir a una en particular.

Lo que sea que Sebastian esta pensando en decir se vio cortado por una sorpresiva maldición ahogada en el teléfono presionado contra la tela, como si Sebastian lo estuviera apretando contra su pecho. Kurt podía oír la respiración y luego el sonido apagado de una conversación, antes que el roce de la tela desapareciera y una voz familiar se pronunciara en el otro lado de la línea, pero no la que Kurt quería oír en ese momento.

"Sebastian te vera en la gala en viernes Kurt," Greg dijo, no sin amabilidad. "Hasta entonces esta castigado como no dudo que te dijo, y eso incluye usar el teléfono." Kurt estaba bastante seguro que podía oír una sonrisa en su voz a pesar de las palabras, aunque no parecía inclinado a ese humor como para reducir el castigo o entregarle el teléfono de nuevo a Sebastian. "¡Dile hola a tu padre por mi!" Greg añadió y Kurt hizo un sonido de entendimiento, algo como una risa ahogada, y luego la línea se corto.

Sabia que había mucho más que decir, mucho mas que necesitaba ser dicho, pero de alguna manera esto era mejor. Algunas cosas valen la pena la espera para escucharlas en persona, de eso esta seguro.

Repentinamente el viernes pareció no venir demasiado rápido.


	25. Chapter 20b

**Capitulo 20b**

Finn seguía durmiendo cuando Kurt camino de vuelta escaleras abajo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara a pesar de la conversación cortada, sintiéndose ligero y un poco ridículo y mareado ante todas las posibilidades que yacen ante él. Estaba pensando en hacer un almuerzo tardío en vez de ordenar pizza cuando su estomago finalmente decidió que estaba mas hambriento que enfermo, cuando vio la pila de correos en la mesa. Justo en la cima, con inconfundibles letras negras y grandes extendidas a lo largo de la dirección, había un sobre de NYADA.

Kurt dejo el menú de nuevo en el mostrador, se olvido de su hambre, mientras se acercaba para tocar la letra con cautela como si fuera a explotar. No lo hizo, por supuesto, pero eso no la hizo menos letal. Casi había lo olvidado estas semanas, estaba tan atrapado en la marea cambiante de emociones que apenas había escatimado un pensamiento en la razón por la cual todo había comenzado con Sebastian. Ahora, sin embargo, el conocimiento se sintió pesado sobre él, su estomago se retorció cuando abrió el sobre para encontrar una hoja de papel blanca y fresca, un recordatorio de la oficina de finanzas. No se molesto en leerlo todo, sus ojos fueron atraídos por la parte mas importante en la parte inferior, la parte que decía 'la cantidad de' al lado de seis números y un punto decimal que tenían tanto poder.

Lucho contra la necesidad de hundirse en una de las sillas de la cocina, en vez de eso llevo la carta con los dedos entumecidos y se encamino hacia las escaleras, camino por el pasillo hacia su habitación. Cerro la puerta tras el suavemente, no queriendo tomar ni la mas ligera posibilidad de despertar a Finn. Midió sus pasos hacia el escritorio, donde abrió el segundo cajón y deslizo la carta bajo otro papel - intentando no olvidarlo, ahora no lo olvidara, pero también necesita asegurarse que su padre o Carole o Finn no lo encuentren accidentalmente. No hasta que el decida que hacer.

Se saco la ropa entonces, tiro los bóxer que aun olían un poco a cloro (_dios, como todo se puso mal en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ducharse_), y luego después de un segundo de pausa, se saco también la sudadera de Sebastian, el olor familiar le causo dolor. Solo fue entonces cuando por fin, por fin, se metió en la cama, acurrucándose bajo las sabanas con un dolor de cabeza formado de nuevo que no dejaba ninguna posibilidad de dormir.

$9,285.63

Seguía siendo tan impresionante como lo fue la primera vez que lo escucho, quizás mas ahora, porque ahora se sentía más grande. No era solo una cantidad de dinero grande. Ahora había un costo emocional también. Porque lo que empezó como un arreglo puramente de negocios ahora era mucho más, y por primera vez Kurt se dio cuenta que quizás era algo que _no_ podía costearse.

No podía tomar el dinero de Sebastian si empezaban a salir de verdad. _Especialmente_ si empiezan a dormir juntos, y Kurt nunca se sintió mas agradecido del hecho de que Sebastian haya detenido lo que podría haber pasado la noche anterior. El enredo emocional ya era bastante malo, pero si se hubiera vuelto mas físico también eso lo habría convertido en... ¿que? ¿Una prostituta? Quizás eso sea un poco dramático, lo sabe, pero nunca habría sido capaz de recibir el dinero después de eso.

No es que sea fácil recibirlo ahora dado como están las cosas, pero Kurt cree que todavía hay un margen. No se siente bien con eso, pero si detiene las cosas ahora - con solo un par de besos ebrios, una clase de cita, y algunos sentimientos no hablados entre ellos – si puede convencerse a si mismo de que eso es todo lo que hay y se asegura que es todo lo que va a haber, cree poder ser capaz de volver a mirarse al espejo si acepta el dinero al final del verano. No seria perfecto, pero incluso si son amigos el dinero seria por ser _novios falsos_ y no por la amistad, mientras él se asegure que Sebastian sabe eso estaría...bien. No bueno, pero factible.

Nada de esto es ideal, fue fácil apostar su futuro en todo este arreglo cuando Sebastian era una plaga y estar con él era una tarea que requería una indemnización que valiera la pena. Ahora que ya no se odian es mas difícil, pero Kurt piensa en como podría aceptar dinero de, por decir, Rachel, por pretender ser su novio todo el verano, y cree que aunque no ame la idea seria capaz de vivir con eso. Seria capaz de pensar en ello como un trabajo de actuación, pretender ser algo que no eres por un tiempo mientras eres compensado por ello. Y eso es lo que esto seria, con Sebastian, mientras Kurt no deje que cosas como los sentimientos se metan en su camino. Mientras Kurt se asegure que Sebastian nunca diga las cosas que ha estado a punto de decir. Mientras no crucen la arbitraria y aun tan importante línea.

Nada ha sido dicho aun, entre ellos, nada que no se pueda esconder bajo la alfombra y olvidar. Si retrocede ahora, si corta ahora la atracción y el creciente afecto que se siente peligrosamente a ser mucho mas que 'gustar', si hace eso entonces - intenta convencerse - las cosas pueden volver a ser como hace semanas atrás, donde Kurt cumplía un rol para ganar la libertar de Sebastian por el verano, y financiar su propio sueño, con quizás un poco de amistad en el camino. Sebastian puede volver a los clubes y (_a follar si el pensamiento no doliera tanto como espera_) y Kurt puede sonreír y actuar el papel de novio y tener un cheque en sus manos para entregar a NYADA en septiembre.

Pero si no lo hace, si deja que las cosas sigan, si no termina con los besos extras y el creciente sentimiento y retrocede con lo que parece ser una inevitable confesión... porque si lo hace no hay manera que pueda recibir los 10.000 de Sebastian, lo que quiere decir que no habrá manera de pagar NYADA a tiempo. Fue horrible tratar de pensar en como pagarlo en Junio, ahora que es finales de Julio es imposible poder encontrar el dinero a tiempo.

Piensa en el sabor de los labios de Sebastian, la manera en que su corazón se siente un poco apretado y las mariposas eructan en su estomago cuando Sebastian lo mira de cierta manera. Piensa en la manera en que sus manos encajan automática y fácilmente estos días, piensa en el tequila en la piel salada y los brazos alrededor de el en las clases de baile, en el sushi y los besos y en el '_tengo que hacer esto bien_'. Y luego piensa en la manera en que se siente cuando camina hacia un escenario y canta con todo el corazón, la manera en que se permite salirse de si mismo y ser alguien distinto, alguien libre.

Es una señal, piensa, de lo conflictivo que se siente al considerar hablar con su padre, y solo admitir todo y rogar que Burt piense en una manera de resolverlo, en una manera en que pueda tener su pastel y comerlo. Pero había escuchado a su padre y Carole susurrar en la cocina la ultima noche que estuvieron ambos en casa, acerca del costo y la mantención de dos residencias ahora que tienen que estar en DC mucho mas, acerca de como el taller no se esta recuperando tan rápido como les gustaría en esta economía, pero su padre no soporta la idea de cortar puestos de trabajo y salarios, acerca del hecho de que están asumiendo la mayoría de los gastos en la educación de Finn, y cuan agradecidos estaban de no tener que estarse preocupando de Kurt también. Lo orgullosos que estaban por poder haber conseguido un paquete de ayuda financiera para aliviar la carga. No había manera de que puedan cargar con eso.

Por lo que todo se reduce en esto. Sebastian o NYADA. El chico o sus sueños.

Para Kurt nunca había sido una elección, incluso aunque se odia un poco por esto, tampoco lo es ahora. No iba a posponer NYADA ni Nueva York por su actual relación con Blaine menos lo haría por una hipotética relación con Sebastian.

Aunque duela, y sorprendentemente mucho considerando que el y Sebastian no han admitido que se gustan en _palabras reales_ todavía. Aunque la pérdida de la posibilidad, la perdida de algo que Kurt esta aprendiendo a querer, duele mucho. Solloza un poco, luchando con las lágrimas, y todo lo que tiene es el aroma de Sebastian en su sudadera. Kurt se ahoga en un sollozo inesperado, lo traga y lo mantiene en el pulmón ardiendo, porque es estúpido llorar por esto. Estúpido llorar por Sebastian Smythe quien ni siquiera es su novio real, quien probablemente solo lo quiere porque es un desafío, quien apenas ha tenido tiempo de convertirse en su amigo. Es _estúpido_ sentir tanto por este estúpido chico, pero Kurt se da cuenta que a pesar de sus mayores esfuerzos por convencerse de eso, llora de todas maneras.

En un llanto silencioso, lo mantiene lo más que puede y comienza el proceso de clausura. Debería ser fácil - solo han sido seis semanas después de todo. Debería ser capaz de solo tomar todas sus hormonas y soledad y suprimirlas. No es el fin del mundo. No es que este perdiendo al único. Demonios, quizás de esta manera quizás pueda volver a pensar en el regreso de Blaine otra vez, quizás pueda resistir todos estos cambios por unas pocas mas de semanas y olvidar que Sebastian siquiera existe.

Un sollozo horrible escapa de sus labios, antes de presionarlos en una línea y llorar hasta que, gracias a dios, se quedo dormido.

* * *

Los siguientes días son una lección de crueldad, y Kurt intento erradicar cada centímetro de lo que siente por Sebastian. El universo no lo hizo fácil para el.

Empezó el lunes.

Kurt despertó de un particularmente intenso sueño, tenues recuerdos de besos sobre piel bronceada, miradas a brillantes ojos verdes mientras se hundía en un cuerpo bajo el. No es primera vez que tiene esta clase de sueños, y - admite a regañadientes - incluso ni siquiera la primera vez que Sebastian juega el papel protagonista en aquellos sueños. Pero es la primera vez que despierta no solo con una erección y la ansiedad por aliviarse, sino también con su corazón saltando y sus brazos extrañando el aferrarse a alguien que ha aprendido a sentir recientemente. Puso la ducha en agua fría, negándose a masturbarse con las persistentes imágenes que flotan en su cerebro, y desearía poder alejar sus sentimientos como efectivamente el agua fría dilata su erección.

Se las arreglo para cambiar sus pensamientos, teniendo que pasar los últimos diez minutos en su, ahora cálida ducha, cantando a todo pulmón las canciones de _Evita_ y recordándose a si mismo que esta angustia solo le servirá para mejorar su actuación cuando lo haga en un escenario (odia el sonar como Rachel, porque por mucho que la ama, su mente soltera cuando se trata del éxito siempre ha sido algo que no quiere ver en si mismo).

Seguía cantando mientras volvía a su habitación a preocuparse de su cabello, y estaba empezando a pensar en como llenar la semana para distraerse de pensar en Sebastian. Sin embargo, su voz se apagó en medio de _I'd Be Surprisingly Good For You_ cuando un nuevo mensaje sonó en su teléfono. No había razón como para pensar que era de Sebastian, excepto por el doble salto que dio su corazón.

Se hundió en la cama, solo envuelto en una toalla, ya seguro antes de abrirlo. Se sorprendió por un segundo al ver que era de Julian, pero se explico rápidamente cuando lo leyó.

**Para Kurt** (10:00):_ Hey, soy Sebastian. Robe el teléfono de Julian, el mio sigue confiscado, y te estoy escribiendo bajo la mesa de la cocina mientras mi padre habla sobre las opciones financieras de Brian. ¿Soy un ninja o que?_

Considero ignorarlo, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Porque estaba intentando eliminar esa parte de él que se estaba enamorando de Sebastian, no la parte en la que eran amigos.

**Para Julian** (10:01): _Hmmmm, no estoy seguro de eso. Veamos como utilizas una espada sai y quizás lo considerare._

**Para Kurt** (10:01) _Eso... ¿en serio? No me digas que tienes un talento oculto con las espadas, porque seria terrorífico y ardiente a la vez._

**Para Julian** (10:02) _Mmmm, ¿te gustaría saber? Y yo creo que me gusta un poco la idea de ser terrorífico y ardiente._

**Para Kurt** (10:05): _Lo siento, me distraje en esa imagen ;) ¡Ahora quiero saber! ¿Que dices si tu y tus habilidades secretas ninja vienen a Westerville esta noche y yo me arranco y nos juntamos? Iría yo, pero no hay manera de que pueda conseguir uno de los autos sin que nadie se dé cuenta._

Eso le dio a Kurt una pausa, porque ya estaba rompiendo su nuevo limite establecido de solo amigos coqueteando con Sebastian por mensajes de texto, pero ¿si _ve_ a Sebastian? No esta listo para eso, no con los recuerdos de la noche del sábado y los destellos de su sueño aun tan frescos en su mente. Necesita tiempo, para reconstruir los muros alrededor de su corazón, antes de ver a Sebastian en persona.

Y así, aunque se odio un poco por eso, hizo una excusa.

**Para Julian** (10:07) _Lo haría si pudiera, mon petit délinquant, pero mi papa estará de vuelta por una o dos noches y prometí estar aquí para estar con la familia._

**Para Kurt** (10:09): _Ah bueno, para otra vez entonces bébé._

Sebastian no volvió a escribir, y Kurt asumió que Julian debe haber descubierto el robo de su teléfono. Se sintió miserable y culpable por el resto del día, y finalmente tuvo que borrar los últimos mensajes para no terminar mirando el último _bébé_ y sentir que va a llorar otra vez.

El martes no fue mucho mejor, incluso aunque Sebastian no se contacto con el.

Kurt navego por facebook, tratando de distraerse poniéndose al día con lo que ha estado pasando en la vida de sus amigos este verano, desde donde están esparcidos por todo el país. Había evitado la página por casi dos semanas desde que Blaine se marcho hasta que Rachel le había dicho que no estaba publicando, y de hecho la última publicación en su muro era un mensaje en el que decía que no estaría en facebook por el verano, pero que se pondría al día con todos cuando vuelva a Ohio.

Así que el peligro de ver alguna publicación de la vida de Blaine en San Francisco no existía, pero Kurt ya no ingresaba tan seguido, la tentación de revisar los antiguos álbumes de fotos de él Blaine aun era demasiado grande. Pero él no es amigo de Sebastian en facebook, así que parece una buena idea para evadir pensar en ese chico. Además, quizás si revisa esas antiguas fotografías traerá con ellos todos esos no resueltos sentimientos por Blaine a la superficie y quizás ese viejo dolor lo ayudara a olvidar el nuevo.

Había dejado un 'me gusta' en una publicación de Quinn sobre su nueva compañera de cuarto (Quinn había empezado temprano, siendo capaz de inscribirse en los cursos de verano en Junio, ansiosa de poder escapar de Lima como siempre) cuando vio una notificación de Puck donde lo había etiquetado en tres fotos. Hizo clic rápidamente, realmente esperando que esas fotografías no fueran de el con su mascarilla de hidratación semanal otra vez porque había amenazado con matar a Puck la ultima vez y no sabe lo que le espera.

No eran fotografías de el con su mascarilla. De hecho, dos de ellas no era realmente imágenes de él. En vez de eso se encontró mirando fotos de la fiesta de la ultima noche, en donde aparecía de fondo. Después de inspeccionar rápidamente por el resto del álbum para asegurarse que no había realmente nada incriminatorio en el (por suerte no, considerando lo que el recuerda) y luego volvió a la primera donde salía.

Debe haber sido tomada mientras el y Sebastian estaban mezclando tragos en la cocina porque estaba sentado en la mesa con las piernas colgando y un vaso rojo en su mano, riendo a algo que Sebastian estaba diciendo. Sebastian estaba inclinado hacia adelante, dentro del espacio personal de Kurt implicando una cercanía que ciertamente no habría estado meses atrás pero que tampoco era tanta como para que implicaran que son novios. Su rostro estaba fuera de foco (la imagen era actualmente de dos chicas en bikini en primer plano) pero estaba sonriendo también, frente inclinada y cejas levantadas. Kurt deseo poder recordar que era lo que estaban discutiendo en ese momento exacto, porque se veían jodidamente felices.

Antes de que pueda quedar atrapado mirando la manera en que los brazos de Sebastian se ven ridículamente bien en la camiseta que esta usando en la foto, hizo clic en la siguiente.

Esta era en la piscina, y había mucha mas gente en la toma así que le coso un momento encontrarse. Estaban él y Sebastian otra vez, Sebastian apenas visible en la esquina del marco. Estaba acorralado en una esquina de la piscina, justo a la izquierda del centro de la foto de un chico haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás en el agua. El cuerpo del chico lanzándose separaba la imagen congelada de Sebastian de la de Kurt, pero de alguna manera aun parecían estar conectados. Quizás era la manera en que estaban claramente mirándose el uno al otro mientras Kurt avanzaba en el agua hacia Sebastian, y Kurt tuvo que tragar saliva pesadamente porque había pensado que sus miradas se había sentido intensas por el efecto del alcohol, pero incluso en una foto de mierda se podía sentir la conexión saltar de la imagen. Mierda.

La tercera foto aparece solo el en el foco, Sebastian esta fuera de vista, pero quizás es la peor de las tres. Porque es de Kurt, enmarcada por la luz del verano violenta entre naranjo y rosado, de pie en una reposera justo antes de ir a la piscina y hacer fila para los golpeados en el cuerpo. Sabia, porque solo había estado en una reposera esa vez. Además ha estado en la casa de los Smythe lo suficiente como para conocer el diseño, y desde donde estaba de pie había solo una cosa que podría estar mirando, lo única cosa que estuvo mirando toda la noche. Sebastian.

La expresión en su rostro solo la había visto en una clase de fotos antes, en las cuales estaba a punto de subir al escenario antes de una competición con el club glee - feroz determinación, nervios subyacentes, y una luz que solo ve en sus ojos cuando esta a punto de hacer una presentación, cuando esta a punto de pisar el escenario y _volar_. Se dio cuenta que las únicas dos cosas que le hacen poner esa expresión en su rostro, son las dos cosas que no puede tener al mismo tiempo.

Cerró facebook entonces y paso el resto de la tarde releyendo _Luna Nueva_ por enésima vez.

El miércoles es quizás el peor día. Sin duda el más difícil, por así decirlo.

Aun no tenía noticias de Sebastian desde su conversación del lunes en la mañana, pero considerando que Sebastian estaba castigado no puede saber que es lo que eso significa. Lo único que tiene claro es que _extraña_ a Sebastian, más de lo que debería, de eso esta seguro, y no es un buen presagio dada su intención de superar todo eso.

Sabiendo que eso no significa que su corazón deje de latir mucho más rápido cuando llega otro mensaje del celular de Julian o que deje de sentir decepción cuando se da cuenta que es _realmente_ de Julian esta vez.

**Para Kurt** (15:33): _Algo para su placer visual, cariño ;)_

Había un enlace a un video y Kurt lo presiono con cautela, de repente temiendo que Julian le haya enviado porno. Mientras el video se cargaba en su teléfono, se paro y cerro la puerta de su habitación completamente. Se había ido a cambiar, su camiseta actual necesitaba tratamiento especial después de que Finn había escupido Coke sobre el cuando se rio de una inoportuna broma de la televisión, así que Kurt se encontraba sentado sin camiseta en la cama mientras el video comenzaba y esperaba que no fuera porno porque se iba a sentir raro. Segundos después el sonido estridente y la mala imagen de un video hecho por un celular apareció y era peor, mucho peor que el porno.

Se grabo un ángulo de su perfil, mientras estaba a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Sebastian frotándose contra el. Era el final de Verdad o Reto.

El teléfono no reconocía ninguna palabras aun, pero se coloco completamente rojo cuando _claramente_ reconoció el sonido de un quejido, _oh dios_, seguido por un aumento en el giro de sus caderas mientras otro gemido venia de la boca de Sebastian. Quería apagarlo, lanzar su teléfono a través de la habitación e intentar desesperadamente pretender que el video no existía, pero mas que vergüenza en su estomago ante la imagen frente a él había un fuerte sentimiento de deseo, y para su horror Kurt se encontró un poco duro mientras continuaba mirando la pantalla.

Kurt en el video echo la cabeza hacia atrás, su pelo era un desastre y estaba chupando su propio labio inferior, sus pestañas oscuras sobre sus mejillas mientras sus ojos revoloteaban, todo claramente visible a pesar de la calidad de imagen. Las manos de Sebastian se deslizaban en sus muslos y su espalda, arrastrando sus largos dedos por su espina dorsal y alrededor de sus hombros para tirarlo en otro beso. Lucían _increíble_ juntos, lo cual era algo que Kurt jamás hubiera pensado que diría al verse a si mismo frotándose contra un chico en un video, pero era verdad. Había una conexión, mutua y desesperada necesidad en ellos, palpable incluso a través de un medio de grabación, y Kurt no podía alejar sus ojos de la imagen.

Podía oír el sonido de ellos frotándose, observaba con fascinación como sus caderas trabajaban al mismo tiempo, los movimientos de Sebastian eran frenéticos mientras el giraba sus caderas y se aplastaba sobre el. Sebastian lucia hermoso, con sus mejillas sonrosadas de deseo, un color que se extendía sobre su pecho desnudo, y Kurt estaba cepillando sus dedos a la imagen ante de darse cuenta, como si pudiera sentir el calor de la piel de Sebastian a través de la pantalla.

Cuando Sebastian en el video puso una mano sobre las caderas de Kurt y otra en su cabello, otro gemido exploto entre ellos, Kurt en su habitación se dio cuenta que había empezado a frotar con su mano su ahora completa erección y la alejo rápidamente como si se hubiera quemado.

En la pantalla podía escuchar a Julian hablando ahora, en un tono de broma, pero Kurt no estaba poniéndole atención a las palabras, estaba demasiado consiente de su problema actual. Presiono el botón del reproductor rápidamente y lanzo el teléfono al lado de su cama y agradeció haber empezado a verlo en la privacidad de su habitación. Su pene seguía duro, presionado firme contra la tela de sus ajustados jeans, y si Kurt esta sacándoselos, era solo porque molesta, _no_ porque tuviera intenciones de masturbarse ante el pensamiento de un chico al cual supuestamente quiere dejar firme en la categoría de amigos. Y si su mano se deslizaba a través de sus bóxer era solo para asegurarse que la contrición con el jeans no dejo ninguna daño cuando se los saco. De verdad.

Cuando empezó a acariciarse, lentamente al principio con un ritmo cada vez mayor mientras un poco de pre semen escurría sobre su piel, suavizando, y la visión de Sebastian arqueándose bajo él y acelero su mano, no podía pretender otra cosa que lo que realmente era. Lo inteligente probablemente hubiera sido darse una ducha fría o pensar en senos o cualquier otra cosa en vez de estar dándole a su cuerpo lo que desea, porque esto no lo ayudaba con su idea de olvidar que Sebastian lo tenía atrapado.

Aparentemente era un día de malas ideas porque no se detuvo. En su lugar, trajo a la mente el video, la manera en que el cuerpo de Sebastian lucia arqueándose en el. La imagen era buena, y el sonido que había escuchado que hacían lo hacia incluso mejor, pero lo mejor de todo era que no tenia que imaginarse como se sentía porque él había estado _ahí_. Sabía como se sentían las manos de Sebastian apretadas contra sus muslos y caderas, y era fácil imaginarse a donde estaba duro y adolorido. Se imagino que era la mano de Sebastian, con su puño presionado firme y rápido sobre su pene, y gimió mientras sus caderas se elevaban del colchón en aprobación a las imágenes.

Sabía como sabia la boca de Sebastian también, como sus labios se sentían presionando y chupando su piel, como se sentía su talentosa lengua sobre su boca y piel. Kurt dejo que su otra mano se elevara sobre su clavícula, imaginando que es la mano de Sebastian la que estaba siguiendo ese camino. Sus dedos se movieron hacia abajo mientras la fantasía se volvía mas vivida, la imagen de los labios de Sebastian colocando besos calientes sobre su pecho. Se pellizco un pezón y otro gemido se desgarro en el ante la imagen de los dientes de Sebastian, siempre mordiendo sus labios y piel.

En su mente Sebastian besaba su estomago. Lamiendo la línea de sus calzoncillos, los dedos de Kurt rozaban la suave piel de su vientre. Cuando no pudo soportarlo la deslizo, y la imagen de la mano de Sebastian alrededor de su pene fue remplazado por la imagen de la perfecta boca de Sebastian allí - pero eso fue demasiado y Kurt no estaba listo para venirse aun. Si iba a tomar terribles decisiones y masturbarse ante la imagen de personas las cuales se había prometido estaban fuera de sus límites, _lo iba a disfrutar_.

Extendió sus piernas lo suficiente como para dejar que sus dedos recorrieran detrás de sus bolas y mas atrás, presiono sobre su agujero mientras su mano continuaba acariciando su pene frenéticamente. Todos sus persistentes pensamientos sobre categorías y barreras y fronteras desaparecieron mientras su orgasmo se construía, y saco su mano para chupar sus dedos, rápidamente humedeciéndolos, antes de volverlos a colocar debajo y rodear su agujero otra vez, ahora todo era resbaladizo y húmedo.

Entonces se dejo recordar esos susurros, recordando a Sebastian cuando le pedía que lo lamiera ahí, algo que nunca se había atrevido a pedir o ni siquiera insinuar, y dejo que la fantasía remplazara sus dedos con la lengua de Sebastian, lamiendo sobre el, dentro de él, mientras follaba el apretado canal de su entrada. Al final lo que lo llevo al limite fue el recuerdo de los ojos de Sebastian, calientes y llenos de deseo ante las palabras de Kurt - mirándolo como si fuera lo mas ardiente que Sebastian haya visto. La imagen de su mirada en llamas, con las pupilas grandes y oscuras, mientras él se venia fuerte y caliente sobre su mano y su estomago.

Se recostó jadeando por largos minutos, totalmente ido y con la mente borrosa y despreocupada. Mientras su semen se volvía frio sobre su piel, convirtiéndolo en algo pegajoso y asqueroso, la verdad de su situación se filtraba de nuevo y cualquier locura post orgasmo desaparecía haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Una realidad en donde se acaba de masturbar con el pensamiento de Sebastian, Sebastian al cual le había rogado que lo follara hace días atrás, el cual poseía esos besos mas intoxicantes que los tragos que había bebido esa noche de sábado, Sebastian, el cual no podía poseer sin abandonarlo _todo_.

Se limpio con unos pañuelos y se las arreglo para dejarle un mensaje a Julian, amenazándolo con la vida y su integridad física si ese video llegaba al internet, antes de meterse de nuevo a la cama y dar por terminado el resto de su día.

El jueves despertó con un nuevo mensaje de texto que lo hizo sentir peor.

**Para Kurt** (8:34): _Hola bebe, esta vez le robe el celular a Liv. De alguna manera el celular de Julian 'accidentalmente' se rompió, destruyendo la copia de cierto video, tuvo la amabilidad de decirme que te lo había enviado ayer en el proceso. ¿Cuales eran las posibilidades?_

Kurt se rio ante su pesar, guardo el numero como el del teléfono de Olivia, aun tratando de pensar en una respuesta que no le de una pista de lo afectado que estaba ante el video cuando otro mensaje llego.

**Para Kurt** (8:37): _Es Olivia. Si prometes NUNCA decirme de que era ese video, no le diré a mama y a papa que Sebastian robo mi teléfono para mandarte un mensaje._

**Para Kurt** (8:42): _Oh y quiero asegurarme que vas mañana. En serio, es mejor que no me dejes plantada porque Sebastian ha estado haciendo pucheros toda la semana al estar sin ti. Voy a tener que matarlo solo para librarnos de su miseria si no apareces._

Kurt sonrió y su corazón se sintió un poco satisfecho antes de recordar que no debería sentirse de esa manera. No tiene permitido preocuparse si Sebastian lo extraña, no ahora que escogió NYADA. Se supone que tiene que superar esta... _cosa_ entre ellos. De cualquier forma, se supone que Olivia debe estar exagerando, ¿cierto? Eso es lo que se decía Kurt mientras escribía una respuesta, aunque no podía pensar en ninguna mentira suficientemente buena como para explicar porque no puede resistir decir algo que solo Sebastian podría entender.

**Para Olivia** (8:44): _Dile que estaré ahí cuando suenen las campanas._

**Para Kurt** (8:45): _Ahora esta sonriendo como un idiota. Ustedes son asquerosamente tiernos, ¿lo sabes, cierto? _

El estomago de Kurt se hundió, ¿Como se supone que va a hacer esto? ¿Como se va a alejar ahora?


	26. Chapter 20c

**Capitulo 20c**

Es viernes, y Kurt recordó con tristeza como hace seis días atrás esperaba con ansias este evento, había estado pensando - por unos ignorantes y felices minutos - que seria el momento en que las cosas se juntarían, en que Sebastian y Kurt finalmente se juntarían. En vez de eso todo lo que sintió fue un retorcijón de culpa y nervios en su estomago, porque una cosa era evadir tener una conversación toda la semana mientras intentas entender tus sentimientos, pero no había manera de que pudiera pasar esta noche sin tener que decirle a Sebastian en que estaban - donde tenían que estar. Odio sentir como si estuviera rompiendo su propio corazón, pero el pensamiento de tener que dejar NYADA lo hacia sentir miserable también, así que no podía cambiar de idea ahora.

El clásico esmoquin Vivienne Westwood (encontrado por una ganga en una tienda de segunda mano en Columbus que había visitado cuando estaba planeado que el baile de graduación iba a ser mas formal de lo que resulto) que estaba adaptado para él se encontraba listo empacado, pero Kurt no sentía nada de su usual alegría al vestirse con un fabuloso traje. No podía permitirse el lujo de preguntarse si a Sebastian le iba a gustar, no podía permitirse pensar en ello y vestirse para impresionarlo, porque Sebastian no era alguien para el cual querer vestirse bien. No si quiere sobrevivir a esto.

Aun así, objetivamente sabia que se veía increíble y si paso minutos extras en su rutina para el cuidado de su piel o para arreglar su pelo, solo lo hizo para verse bien por el mismo, ¿cierto?

Su padre y Carole aun no estaban en casa, lo mas probable era que no regresaran hasta el domingo en la mañana, y por un momento deseo que estuvieran adulándolo o tomándole fotografías como si fuera al baile de la escuela. Extrañaba a su padre, últimamente se veían poco, con él viajando desde DC y de regreso y Kurt la mayoría del tiempo con Sebastian, y siempre que sentía que las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos Kurt recurría a la presencia de su padre.

En vez de eso lo que tenia era un escenario ya muy normal de Puck y Finn sentados en el sillón jugando video juegos. Sabia que Puck se sentía extraño a causa de su propio futuro, y había estado intentando ocupar todo su tiempo con los amigos antes de que el verano terminara y tenga que tomar verdaderas decisiones, así que Kurt no lo enviaba por estar aquí tan seguido. Además, dejo escapar un pequeño silbido cuando Kurt bajo las escaleras para encaminarse a la gala, así que Kurt se dio cuenta que podía quedarse el tiempo que quisiera.

"Demonios, Kurt," es todo lo que dijo, Finn asintió con la boca llena de papas fritas, y el cerebro traidor de Kurt espero que Sebastian compartiera el sentimiento, antes de poder manejar detenerlo.

"No me esperen despiertos," Kurt les dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, "No tengo idea lo tarde que estas cosas funcionan."

"Entonces, ¿porque no te quedas donde Sebastian?" Finn le grito, "Burt no volverá, no tiene que saber."

"¡Si, dale Hummel!" Puck añadió, sin preocuparse de tragar la comida de su boca. "¡No hay manera de que tu chico sea capaz de mantener sus manos lejos de ti cuando te ves tan ardiente!"

Ambos, Kurt y Finn se giraron para mirar a Puck, Kurt con una ceja levantada en pregunta y Finn luciendo vagamente cauteloso. Puck pareció darse cuenta de lo que dijo entonces porque, se puso rojo y rápidamente añadió "_no homo_" lo que hizo a Kurt girar sus ojos y relajar a Finn.

"Aun con lo _adulador_ de eso Puckerman, volveré esta noche, incluso si es tarde, así que dejen la luz prendida de la entrada. ¿Ok?"

"Claro, si estas seguro," Finn agrego, mirando confundido a Kurt por dejar pasar la oportunidad de quedarse con Sebastian. Kurt no estaba seguro como explicar que solo esperaba poder terminar esta velada con Sebastian aun hablándole, no estaba contando con la idea de terminar _compartiendo cama._ No después de todos esos nuevos limites y reglas que Kurt esta planeando exponer.

_NYADA_, piensa mientras se sube al Mustang y suavemente lo enciende. _Estas haciendo esto por NYADA._

Esperaba que valiera la pena.

* * *

El exterior del club de campo estaba rodeado de luces, con altas esculturas que bordeaban los últimos cien metros de camino. Solo había un aparcacoches para el evento de esta noche y Kurt se sintió extraño saliendo del auto y entregando las llaves, sintiendo que tiene mucho mas en común con el chico que ahora llevaba el coche, que con la gente con la que estaba apunto de mezclarse. Era una señal de lo poco feliz que se sentía, que ni siquiera podía perderse en la magia y el glamour de la clase alta y en vez de eso deseando poder ser el chico que aparcaba los autos.

Construía un discurso en su cabeza, uno que había estado practicando todo el día que empezaba diciéndole a Sebastian que tenían que hablar, y esperaba que terminara con Sebastian estando de acuerdo que lo que sea que haya surgido entre ellos, era tonto continuarlo. Kurt solo deseaba creer la mitad de las mentiras que estaba a punto de decir.

Había porteros en la entrada, y uno de ellos se inclino con su mano en el sombrero mientras le abría la puerta que le permitía a Kurt entrar. El vestíbulo estaba también cubierto de luces centelleantes, junto con un camino de ramos de flores y unos camareros esperando con bandejas de aperitivos y copas de champagne. La habitación estaba casi llena de miembros del club, todos circulando aquí antes de hacerse camino hacia el salón de baile - el cual Kurt podía ver a través de otro par de puertas dobles a un lado. Respiro profundamente y paso con una sonrisa encantadora, listo para hacerse paso hacia la multitud para encontrar a Sebastian.

Antes de dar su primer paso en la búsqueda de Sebastian ya lo había encontrado mientras un grupo frente a el desaparecía y le daba su primera visión clara a través del gran vestíbulo. Ahí, apoyado casualmente contra la pared de fondo con esa sonrisa malévola en su rostro mientras se reía de algo que Olivia acababa de decir, estaba Sebastian.

Su pelo peinado hacia arriba y hacia los lados de manera imprudente, de una manera que podría quedar ridículo pero en él funcionada. Le estaba respondiendo a Liv ahora, hablando con las manos y siempre sonriendo, los músculos de sus brazos se movían bajo la negra y perfecta chaqueta mientras gesticulaba violentamente. Liv se reía en respuesta mientras el terminaba su historia y sonreía con suficiencia mientras se inclinaba contra la pared, y cruzaba una pierna sobre su tobillo lo cual hizo a Kurt recorrer con sus ojos sobre todo su cuerpo glorioso. Sebastian al parecer había nacido para usar ropa formal, porque cada vez que Kurt lo veía en traje lucia mejor que la vez pasada, el corte formal del traje encajaba con el a la perfección.

Era desgarradoramente maravilloso, y Kurt intento reunir todas las palabras del '_no podemos_' de su discurso de vuelta a su mente porque estaba perdiendo el hilo, viendo a Sebastian en persona.

Y entonces Sebastian giro, solo un poco y encontró la mirada de Kurt a través de la habitación.

Su rostro literalmente se ilumino, su expresión se abrió y brillo mientras se giraba hacia Olivia para decirle algo rápidamente mientras señalaba hacia Kurt, aparentemente dando excusas porque en el siguiente segundo se había separado de la pared dando rápidos pasos a través de la habitación hacia Kurt. Con cada paso mas cerca, Sebastian sonreía mas ampliamente y Kurt podía ver la calidez de sus ojos verdes, el rebote de su andar, y la felicidad y afecto honesto en su sonrisa desde cincuenta metros de distancia, y todo por _él_.

Y en ese instante, Kurt supo que cientos de discursos jamás serian suficientes. Nada seria suficiente para detener esta cosa que había entre los dos, porque no había manera de volver atrás. Ya estaba en la cornisa, y ahora solo quedaba esperar sobrevivir a la caída.

Sebastian finalmente se detuvo frente a él, con la sonrisa aun enorme pero de alguna manera nerviosa también, y se acercó aun más como si estuviera pensando en besar a Kurt pero en el último segundo cayo de nuevo sobre sus talones. Una mano se hundió aun mas en su bolsillo y la segunda froto la parte posterior de su cuello mientras sonreía otra vez, un poco tímido.

"Hey," dijo, con una sonrisa aturdida sobre sus labios como si no la pudiera detener, "Estas aquí."

"Estoy aquí," Kurt suspiro en respuesta. Y se dio cuenta que nunca había dicho esas palabras tan en serio. Iba a tener que buscar otro plan para NYADA porque estaba _aquí_, y no podía imaginar otro lugar donde deseara mas estar en este momento.

Sebastian lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de decir algo más, pero entonces el resto del clan Smythe se unió a ellos, para moverse como un grupo hacia el salón de baile donde la música había empezado a sonar. Kurt sabía que tenían que hablar pronto, acerca de todas las cosas no dichas el otro día, sobre el trato, sobre muchas cosas, pero ahora estaba bien tomar un respiro para recuperar el aliento.

Era fácil verse atrapado en la convivencia que el clan Smythe parecía acarrear con ellos donde quiera que iban, acepto el abrazo de Liv, el apretón en el hombro de Brian, y el guiño de Julian. El beso de Charlotte en ambas mejillas y el apretón de manos de Greg, y luego sostuvo la mano de Sebastian encajando los dedos fácilmente dejando que la conexión los una en el momento.

Todos tomaron una copa de champagne de un camarero, aunque Kurt solo tomo un pequeño sorbo de la suya y se dio cuenta que Sebastian no bebió. Se pregunto si era otra razón de abstención, se pregunto si como él Sebastian quería tener la cabeza completamente clara esta noche, así sin importar lo que se digan entre ellos no podrán usar nada como una excusa para esconderlo después. Independientemente de la razón, Kurt no lucho cuando Sebastian tomo su casi llena copa de champagne y la dejo, junto con de él en otra bandeja antes de sostener la mano de Kurt mientras decía con una pizca de reto en sus palabras en una voz que a pesar de eso parecía formal, "¿Me concede este baile?"

"¿No bromeabas cuando decías que no podías esperar a mostrar tu nueva habilidad?" Kurt bromeo, mirando la arrogante mirada que Sebastian le lanzo a Julian sobre el hombro quien los observaba divertido y un poco incrédulo mientras Sebastian llevaba a Kurt hacia la pista de baile. Liv grito que quería el próximo baile con su hermano pequeño, siempre y cuando Kurt sobreviva a este.

"Nop," Sebastian estuvo de acuerdo, tomando a Kurt en la posición correcta, "No estropees esto, ¿ok?"

"Oh, como si fuera _yo_ el que hace eso," Kurt se quejo en respuesta, pero sonreía también cuando Sebastian empezó a guiarlo, solo un poco fuera de lugar, Kurt lo siguió, incluso en los traspiés.

Obtuvieron un par de miradas mientras giraban en la pista, y Kurt recordó el hecho de que fue en este club donde no los dejaron tener clases juntos. No pudo evitar pero mirar con suficiencia a quienes los miraban con sorpresa en sus rostros. Sebastian se rio suavemente después de unas cuantas miradas de Kurt y una muestra de lengua hacia una particular mujer engreída que se mofaba de ellos.

"Lindo," Sebastian bromeo, "Y un argumento claramente convincente que muestra que no tienes cinco años." Sebastian se rio cuando Kurt le mostro la lengua a él, siguió mirando a la boca de Kurt incluso después de que Kurt volvió a entrar su lengua, y sus ojos se pusieron mas oscuros cuando Kurt se mordió el labio bajo el escrutinio. Se perdieron algunos pasos hasta que Sebastian logro concentrarse de nuevo, pero Kurt apenas lo noto porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Sebastian mientras pensaba en que en vez de morder los suyos podría estar mordiendo los de Sebastian.

Oh si, era muy tarde, muy tarde como para volver atrás.

Aun así, cuando Sebastian volvió a encontrar el ritmo otra vez y compenso los tropiezos con un buen ejecutado giro, que le devolvió al momento y lo alejo de imágenes de oscuros rincones que este club debe tener donde podría acarrear a Sebastian desde su corbata. Esto pensaba mientras reía por una no muy bien ejecutada inclinación en la cual Sebastian casi lo botaba, era quizás una de las señales que mostraban que esto no era solo una atracción, que el sentimiento era mas profundo. Porque era también, más que nada más, sobre el hecho de que Sebastian se había convertido de alguna manera en alguien que lo hacia sonreír, incluso cuando ni siquiera había una razón para hacerlo.

"Espero que Julian se haya perdido nuestra ultima perdida de talento, o nunca va a creer que hemos mejorado," Kurt bromeo cuando la música se detuvo y hacían su camino hacia uno de los bordes de la sala, riendo de nuevo cuando Sebastian amenazo con _dejarlo_ caer la próxima vez.

Como si su nombre hubiera sido conjurado, Julian estaba repentinamente ahí, de pie a su lado con una copa vacía de champagne colgando de sus dedos y una sonrisa dolida cruzaba sus labios. Inmediatamente soltaron sus brazos enlazados, ambos tratando de alcanzarlo y hablando el uno con el otro tratando de entender que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Cooper esta aquí," dijo, y ambos se callaron. "Cooper maldito Anderson acaba de bailar con una rubia."

Los ojos de Sebastian se estrecharon y escanearon la habitación, inconscientemente colocando su cuerpo frente a Julian como si tratara de ser un escudo para el. Kurt podría haberse conmovido por el gesto de protección, pero el nombre lo tenía revisando la habitación también, repentinamente preguntándose si Blaine iba a emerger entre las sombras también.

Kurt no podía ver a Cooper aun, aunque creyó ver al Sr. Anderson hablando con la mujer a la que le había mostrado la lengua. Hablo sin pensar, porque su mente estaba demasiado atrapada en el temor de un esperado rencuentro con su ex, justo ahora, como para pensar en como las palabras deben haber sonado. "¿Esta Blaine aquí, también?"

Julian pareció no escucharlo, aunque Sebastian se voltio bruscamente. Dándose cuenta como probablemente debió haber sonado, Kurt automáticamente levanto su mano para tocar la espalda de Sebastian en un gesto de tranquilidad incluso aunque sus ojos aun seguían recorriendo la habitación en la búsqueda de un familiar pelo oscuro con gel. La verdad era que no estaba seguro cuanto consuelo tenía que dar, porque aunque claramente no estaba buscando a Blaine para tener un emotivo rencuentro tampoco podía negar el pánico que pateaba su corazón ante la idea de tener que ver a Blaine antes de estar preparado. Solo esperaba que Sebastian pudiera entender que no era por ellos, sino por Kurt y todas esas emociones no resueltas aun atadas al gran dolor que Blaine le causo. Sebastian giro su mano para alcanzar el toque de Kurt, tomándola con sus dedos y apretando un poco, aunque si era en entendimiento o posesividad Kurt no estaba seguro - con el toque o la expresión cuidadosa del rostro de Sebastian como si estuviera buscando en la habitación a los enemigos.

"A la mierda esto, necesito un cigarro," Julian dijo entre el silencio y cuando Kurt siguió su mirada tuvo la primera visión de Cooper Anderson desde la graduación. Aun lucia como un príncipe de Disney, en un perfecto traje (con cola) y un corbatín que Kurt estaba seguro estaba inspirado en la elección de Blaine. Tenia su brazo rodeando a una hermosa chica y sonreía a algo que ella le susurraba en su oído. Cuando Kurt se giro hacia Julian, se encontró mirando al mismo chico perdido y roto que vio en la sala de estar cuando Julian encontró las fotografías de Cooper en la pared de los Hummel. Mientras observaba, Julian alejo su mirada y le disparo una sonrisa a Kurt, encogiéndose de hombros como si dijera '¿que puedes hacer?' como si no fuera obvio lo herido que estaba y luego se alejó sin decir nada más, en dirección a las puertas de entrada.

"No puedo creer que este tipo se haya aparecido aquí," Sebastian siseo cuando Julian estuvo fuera de vista, lanzándole obvias miradas a Cooper a través de la habitación.

"Sebastian," Kurt dijo tan dulce como pudo, "No es como si el supiera que Julian iba a estar aquí."

"¡No es excusa!" Sebastian insistió, "Si él fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para romper el corazón de alguien debería tener un poco de decencia y mantenerse alejado."

"Han pasado ocho años, Bas," Kurt dijo, tratando de calmar la rabia que se construía en el otro chico, pero Sebastian no tenia intención de calmarse.

"Deja de defenderlo," espeto.

"No lo estoy defendiendo," Kurt le respondió, con igual cantidad de ira, "Solo digo que la gente comete errores, pero eso no significa que tenga que pagarlos por el resto de sus vidas. Tu de todas las personas deberías entender eso."

"Y claramente _tu_ de todas las personas encontraría una manera de excusar a Anderson por su estúpido comportamiento," Sebastian se burlo, girándose pero no sin antes Kurt darse cuanta de la inseguridad y dolor en sus ojos.

Oh. Entonces esto no era solo por Cooper y Julian entonces.

Kurt suspiro, porque realmente esperaba disfrutar el resto de la velada antes de darse cuenta que estaba metido en esta cosa, dado que hay conversaciones mas difíciles que vendrán entre ellos, pero no envidiaba el miedo de Sebastian. Porque podía entenderlo, la preocupación de que Blaine regrese para convertirse otra vez en _KurtyBlaine_. No es un miedo injusto, y aunque Kurt no planeaba empezar algo con Sebastian solo para dejarlo cuando Blaine regrese, tampoco se iba a mentir a el mismo _o_ a Sebastian y pretender que estaba completamente curado de Blaine en su corazón. Pero necesitaba que Sebastian supiera que no estaba esperando que llegue, necesitaba que Sebastian supiera que el aun estaba aquí.

"Baila conmigo," dijo, alcanzando la mano que Sebastian había alejado y deslizando sus dedos en los apretados de Sebastian hasta que logro soltarlos y colocarlos entre los suyos.

Sebastian lo miro como si fuera a protestar, pero Kurt le dio sus grandes y azules ojos que ya habían ganado muchas batallas en su vida y Sebastian cedió.

"Eso es jugar sucio," Sebastian murmuro, dejándose llevar hacia la pista de baile, pero tenia una afectuosa sonrisa escondida en la esquina de su boca, asomándose aun mas cuando Kurt sonrió.

Sebastian levanto sus brazos en posición, pero Kurt lo ignoro porque esto no era para mostrar sus clases de baile, se trataba de convencer a Sebastian de la reciente epifanía de Kurt de que no había lugar donde mas quisiera estar. Así que ignoro la pose formal del baile de salón, levantando una mano hacia la levantada de Sebastian y luego acercándose, su otro brazo sobre los hombros de Sebastian detrás de su cuello y sus pechos casi tocando. Sebastian lo miro sorprendido por un momento antes de dejarse llevar, dejando a un lado la tensión mientras dejaba que su brazo libre rodeara la cintura de Kurt acercándolo aun mas. Dejo escapar un suave suspiro, inclinando su cabeza para hacer descansar su mejilla contra el pelo de Kurt, y luego se mecieron mientras una familiar canción empezaba a sonar.

La voz de Adele se escucho desde los altavoces escondidos a los largo del cielo de la sala de baile y el corazón de Kurt en un ritmo que coincidía con el de Sebastian, zumbando constantemente bajo su oído en el pecho de Sebastian donde había apoyado su cabeza sin pensarlo. Dejo de lado todas las preocupaciones sobre Blaine, dejo de lado todo su miedo sobre NYADA y su futuro, y se dejo llevar por la abrumadora sensación de esta nueva y frágil cosa que tanto, tanto quiere.

Sebastian olía demasiado bien en esta cercanía, familiar. Su colonia era de la misma calidez que encajaba tan bien con el, aunque lo suficientemente sutil que no dominaba el aroma igualmente atractivo de su propia piel. Kurt apenas resistió la tentación de recorrer con su nariz debajo de la oreja de Sebastian, en busca de mas del olor en el cuello y su mandíbula, pero aun con lo perdido que se puede sentir con este chico algunas veces, aun recuerda que esta en medio de un club homofóbico y que su baile quizás pueda ser tolerado pero no estaba seguro si al empezar a recorrer su piel con la nariz puedan hacer la misma vista gorda.

Se dio cuenta, sin embargo, que Sebastian acababa de ayudarlo con el numero #88 de su lista, '_Encontrar la combinación exacta de colonia que convine con mi única química corporal_' porque obviamente Sebastian tenia toda esa ciencia. Además, también había sido de mucha ayuda con la #47 (y Kurt tuvo que dejar ese pensamiento, porque había empezando a imaginar de nuevo esas esquinas oscuras, o quizá el asiento trasero del Mustang...)

En vez de eso, se concentro en lo bien que se sentía, manteniendo a Sebastian cerca moviéndose lentamente con el. Los brazos de Sebastian eran fuertes alrededor suyo, su cuerpo solido y real contra el de él, y Kurt suspiro satisfecho. Con aire ausente empezó a acariciar con sus dedos la parte trasera del cuello de Sebastian, sonriendo cuando sintió la mano de Sebastian tensarse sobre la de él y un escalofrió recorrió su piel bajo los dedos. Quería que esos dedos recorrieran mas piel, quería ver si podía provocar esos mismos temblores en el estomago de Sebastian, en sus muslos, en sus labios. Y no era solo algo sexual, de hecho ahora era mucho más que eso. Era la conexión, era el saber que el toque provocaba esa respuesta y que Sebastian no era más inmune a Kurt de lo que Kurt era de él.

Sebastian aprobó ese punto entonces, cuando le susurro tan bajo que Kurt no estaba seguro si debería haber escuchado, "Te extrañe esta semana."

Los dedos de Kurt se congelaron y su aliento se detuvo, porque él había extrañado a Sebastian también, demasiado, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo. "Yo también," admitió suavemente. Podía sentir como Sebastian se relajaba ante esa respuesta, como si no esperara que Kurt se sintiera de la misma manera.

"Siempre termino extrañándote," Sebastian continuo, incentivado con las palabras de Kurt. "Incluso cuando no lo parece."

Entonces Kurt se alejó, solo lo suficiente para ver el rosto de Sebastian. Sebastian lo dejo, aunque seguía con un brazo alrededor de la cintura manteniéndolo cerca. Miraba hacia Kurt con la mas desgarradora vulnerabilidad en su rostro, como si esperara que Kurt en cualquier momento se fuera, pero no fuera lo suficientemente capaz de callar las palabras por mas tiempo.

"_Mierda_ Kurt, es como si te hubieras metido bajo mi piel," dijo, las palabras se rompieron un poco a causa de la intensidad. "¿Sabes cuando he intentado ignorarlo, alejarlo de mi?"

Era una pregunta hipotética, Kurt sabia, así que no se molesto en contestar, solo observo como las emociones se esparcían por el rostro de Sebastian, desesperado, anhelante, frustrado y esperanzado. Sus ojos brillaban y su voz era honesta, y Kurt podía sentir el temblor de la mano de Sebastian sobre su cintura. Sebastian se detuvo también, parecía necesario controlarse y tragar antes de forzarse a mirar los ojos de Kurt directamente. "Pero no puedo," murmuro, sin mas murallas entre ellos, "No puedo alejarme de ti y no quiero intentarlo mas."

"Sebastian," Kurt dijo, sin aliento y abrumado y oh dios si aun no se había enamorado lo esta haciendo ahora, porque Sebastian lo miraba como si el fuera _todo_.

"Déjame decir esto primero," Sebastian le suplico, con el tono bajo y la música aun cayendo alrededor de ellos. "Sé que tu aun no has superado a Blaine completamente, y sé que las cosas entre nosotros no son exactamente simples, y que probablemente jamás lo serán," sonrió con ironía ante eso, luego trago rápidamente y siguió. "No se lo que va a pasar, y no estoy pidiendo promesas. Todo lo que pido es una oportunidad, porque lo único que se por seguro es lo que siento cuando estoy contigo... no estoy preparado para perder eso aun."

"No estoy preparado para perderlo tampoco," Kurt susurro en respuesta, con la voz temblorosa y suave ante la intensidad de sus emociones.

"Bien," Sebastian dijo, una pizca de su familiar tono de broma volvió a su voz y dejo escapar el aire que no se había dado cuenta que había estado manteniendo en un suspiro de alivio. "Porque lamento soltarte esto, pero estas algo atascado conmigo de todas maneras."

"Te dije que estaba aquí, ¿cierto?" Kurt le dijo, y la expresión de Sebastian se volvió cálida y gentil otra vez.

"Me has estado diciendo eso ya hace un tiempo bebe, creo que empezare a creerlo." Sebastian murmuro.

Kurt dio un paso adelante, con la necesidad de estar mas cerca, con la necesidad de que Sebastian se diera cuenta que lo decía en serio, que estaban en juntos esto. Sebastian lo aferro de buen agrado, con ambos brazos alrededor de el ahora abrazándolo fuerte. Podía sentir la respiración de Sebastian cálida y suave sobre su cuello donde Sebastian tenia su rostro escondido, con los labios apenas rozando la cicatriz que Kurt sabia que era apenas visible estos días, y cuando Sebastian murmuro '_Kurt_' contra su piel Kurt tuvo que cerrar los ojos a causa de la oleada de sentimientos que Sebastian le había enviado con una simple palabra.

Eventualmente la música se detuvo, y se quedaron de pie en la pista de baile solo abrazándose, ambos reacios a partir. Después de un largo momento se separaron un poco, con los brazos aun alrededor, pero no presionados con tanta fuerza, solo mirándose, bebiéndose el uno al otro con los ojos. Sebastian fue el primero en romper el silencio, le dio a Kurt un suave apretón en la cintura como pregunta y le susurro, "¿Y ahora que?"

Kurt pensó en eso por un momento, pensó en todas las cosas que tenían que decir y todo lo que tenían que hablar, y todas las cosas que quería hacer - es decir, besar finalmente a Sebastian, no por actuación, sin alcohol en medio. Para ambas cosas necesitaban privacidad y tiempo.

"Ahora, tu vas a ir a buscar a Olivia, y le vas a dar el baile que le debes," Kurt dijo finalmente. "Y luego voy a tener un dolor de cabeza convincente, me llevaras a casa y hablaremos de esto en un lugar donde pueda besarte."

"Si, claro," Sebastian dijo, un poco sin aliento, con los ojos pestañeando hacia los labios, sus se veían de un verde mas oscuro cuando los alejo de los labios y volvió su mirada hacia la de Kurt. "Mejor que la canción sea corta," añadió, sonriendo cuando Kurt giro los ojos aunque estaba completamente de acuerdo. Sebastian tomo su mano y camino hacia donde Liv y Brian habían terminado su propio baile, claramente sin ganas de perder más del tiempo necesario.

Aunque una mano tomo su brazo mientras atravesaban la multitud, y cuando Kurt se giro vio a Cooper Anderson dándole su clásica sonrisa de actor de cine, sus ojos azules brillaban hacia él. "Hey, Kurt," dijo alegre, "No puedes arrancarte sin darme un baile."

Kurt hacia tiempo que había superado su enamoramiento por la estrella (_estar de novio con el hermano de dicha estrella realmente no era propicio para sus fantasías libres de culpa, aunque le habían abierto un nuevo conjunto de opciones, muchas de las cuales Kurt jamás admitiría que lo entretenían cuando estaba solo en su cama_) pero no era inmune al encanto de Cooper. Aun así, se detuvo para mirar a Sebastian, queriendo asegurarse que estaba bien. Sebastian no lucia muy emocionado con la idea, pero apretó su mandíbula y aflojo el brazo de Kurt antes de forzar una sonrisa.

"Ver por el, bebe," dijo, y Kurt no se perdió la pequeña sonrisa desafiante que le dio a Cooper o el énfasis en el cariño con que lo dijo. "Voy a bailar con Liv y luego te busco, ¿ok?"

Cooper solo le sonrió de vuelta, o no se dio cuenta de la posesividad en la voz de Sebastian o solo prefiero ignorarlo. Cuando Kurt aun vacilaba, no queriendo hacer enojar a Sebastian cuando por fin habían establecido algo, Cooper tiro un poco el brazo de Kurt y giro sus ojos con cariño, "Vamos chico, no me niegues la oportunidad de hacer girar en la pista de baile a mi graduado favorito."

Y la cosa era que, Kurt realmente extrañaba a Cooper. Era algo que había olvidado al principio, cuando terminas con alguien, también terminas con la familia. No era una gran perdida para con el Sr. y la Sra. Anderson, pero Kurt se había acostumbrado al extravagante sentido del humor de Cooper y el terrible consejo desde que ha estado de vuelta en Ohio y en la vida de Blaine. Había una sensación cómoda, familiar acerca de el ahora, como si representara parte del pasado de la vida de Kurt, antes de que todo se derrumbara y cuando Kurt aun se sentía indestructible al lado de Blaine. Se dio cuenta que en realidad quería bailar con Coop, como si de alguna manera fuera una clase de cierre para el, después de empezar este nuevo, confuso y terriblemente intenso asunto con Sebastian.

"Bueno, no me gustaría alterar tu enorme ego rechazándote," bromeo a Cooper, cuando Sebastian le dio otra señal de que fuera. No pudo evitar pero reír un poco cuando Cooper giro en sus pies, en un movimiento que le recordó tanto a Blaine que su corazón dio un pequeño y doloroso golpe.

Sebastian lo dejo ir con otra sonrisa, aunque Kurt no se perdió la resistencia de Sebastian, y se alejó poco a poco entre la multitud, pero luego Cooper arrastro a Kurt hacia un espacio abierto y lo tomo del brazo para guiarlo en una versión mas suave del foxtrot que el y Sebastian habían logrado hacer.

"Que mal que no toquen tangos en estas cosas," Cooper dijo con una peligrosa sonrisa, "Podríamos poner muy celoso a tu novio. Se bailar un sucio tango."

Kurt se trago la risa que se estaba empezando a formar, porque Cooper había dicho novio lo que significa...

"Si," Cooper dijo, obviamente leyendo los amplios ojos de Kurt correctamente, "Los rumores han estado volando esta noche acerca como el mas joven Smythe esta saliendo con el hijo del congresista." Le guiño un ojo a Kurt, como si estuvieran compartiendo un chiste, pero todo lo que Kurt podía pensar era que si Cooper había oído los rumores de su falsa relación y le decía a Blaine antes que Kurt tuviera el tiempo para explicarlo, Blaine iba a tener una impresión completamente equivocada. Porque Kurt no iba a negar lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, pero eso no ha estado sucediendo el tiempo que los rumores sugerirán y es muy importante que Cooper, y por ende Blaine, lo sepan.

"Esa no es exactamente toda la historia Coop," insistió un poco receloso, preguntándose que tan lejos los rumores han viajado. No podía creer lo iluso que había sido como para no considerar esta clase de cosas cuando comenzó el trato en primer lugar.

"Estoy seguro que no," Cooper bromeo con una ceja levantada. "Vi la manera en que ustedes dos se miraban en la pista de baile hace unos minutos. Aunque, ¿no andaba detrás de Blaine? Divertido como el mundo cambia ¿huh?"

El tono de Cooper no era molesto, de hecho parecía feliz y alegre y no como si estuviera enojado con Kurt por salir con alguien más. Y mientras Kurt mas que nada quería que Cooper supiera los detalles sobre lo que Sebastian y el estaban haciendo (porque quizás ahora estaban empezando algo, pero de ninguna manera quería que Blaine supiera que Kurt había empezado a salir con Sebastian desde que su falsa relación comenzó, porque podía imaginar el daño que causaría si Blaine creyera que lo había superado tan fácilmente. Iba a ser difícil explicar estos cambios de sentimientos al chico quien aun tenia un lugar en su corazón para cuando regrese, no quiere que Blaine regrese creyendo que Kurt salto a la cama de Sebastian apenas él había despegado a San Francisco) también creyó que quizás, si Cooper estaba tan bien con el asunto como parece, quizás Cooper sea alguien a quien poder pedirle un consejo acerca de todo este estúpido desastre en el que esta ahora. Quizás Cooper puede ayudarlo a pensar en que hacer con NYADA.

"Los rumores sobre mi vida amorosa son muy exagerados," bromeo en respuesta cuando Cooper le dio un llamativo giro que Kurt estaba seguro había hecho a mas de una chica estar a punto de desmayarse.

"Oh, ¿de verdad?" Cooper pregunto, con una perfecta ceja levantada en cuestionamiento.

"Si, realmente," Kurt dijo, "Pero no puedes decirle a nadie mas. Lo explicare, pero es una situación difícil así que tendrás que prometerme que mantendrás tu boca cerrada."

"Ohhh, esto me intriga," Cooper susurro, "Amo las situaciones difíciles," Le envió otra sonrisa traviesa a Kurt quien solo giro los ojos cariñosamente.

"Si, recuerdo cuando Blaine y yo nos tropezamos con una particular difícil situación que envolvía una chica voluptuosa."

"Oh si, Patti. Era divertida," Cooper añadió con una sonrisa. "Pero ahora quiero oír sobre tu situación Sr. Hummel. Considera mis oídos abiertos y mis labios sellados."

Kurt le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento y luego se lanzo con un resumen del ultimo mes y medio, empezando con la llamada desde NYADA y terminando con "Y nunca quise que el empezara a gustarme, no realmente. Que Blaine se marchara dolió mucho, y al principio solo pensaba en sobrevivir el verano, y de alguna manera Sebastian solo estaba ahí, haciéndome las cosas más fáciles. Pero ahora todo esta cambiando, y creo que voy a perder NYADA y tengo miedo de perder a Blaine de mi vida completamente pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera puedo hablar con nadie de esto, porque todos creen que estamos juntos de verdad y si alguien se entera de lo de NYADA le dirán a mi padre y no puedo decepcionarlo. No puedo."

Se sentía tan bien poder decirlo en voz alta, incluso si era solo en susurros mientras el y Cooper se movían sobre la pista de baile, sin darse cuanta que la canción había cambiado - o que Cooper lo había estado mirando con una escéptica pero amable sonrisa.

"Kurt, esta bien," Cooper dijo cuando Kurt finalmente paro, y Kurt había esperado que alguien dijera esas palabras hace tanto tiempo que no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Pero luego Cooper continuo, tocando gentilmente la espalda de Kurt. "No tienes que mentirme, no te estoy juzgando."

Y, bueno. Esa _no_ era la reacción que esperaba. "No estoy mintiendo," Kurt dijo, con la voz y la expresión confusa.

"Sé que es vergonzoso, yo encontrándote con tu novio de verano cuando soy el hermano de Blaine, pero no tienes que inventar fantásticas historias sobre tratos y falsas relaciones para explicarlo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, eso seria un genial guion para una película. ¿No te importa si me quedo con la idea, verdad? Con el toque de Cooper Anderson, seria oro en Hollywood, me asegurare que salgas en los créditos."

"¡Cooper!"

"Esta bien, podemos negociar una aparición o algo así cuando llegue el momento, pero-"

"Cooper," Kurt dijo de nuevo, mas tranquilo pero mas firme hasta que Cooper finalmente dejo de lado esa mirada lejana que coloca cuando piensa en un nuevo papel importante. "No es una historia que invente, es la verdad. Sé que es... _poco_ probable, pero de verdad no estoy mintiendo."

Cooper suspiro profundamente, dando a Kurt una mirada compasiva como que si deseara que Kurt no tuviera la necesidad de mentir. "Mira, lo entiendo ¿ok?" Cooper dijo suavemente, "Todos comentemos errores enamorados, y estoy seguro que estabas solo y herido cuando Blaine se fue, así que no te culpo por querer buscar cariño en alguien mas. Todos hemos hecho eso."

"¡Pero yo no!" Kurt insistió, preguntándose porque Cooper insistía en llegar a esa conclusión, "De verdad empezamos con una falsa relación. ¿No escuchaste? ¡Por eso comenzó todo esto!"

Cooper suspiro, como si Kurt estuviera siendo demasiado terco. "¿Tienes miedo que le cuente a Blaine?"

Por supuesto que a Kurt le preocupaba eso, pero ahora que Cooper parecía estancado en sus suposiciones erróneas era diez veces peor. "Bueno ahora estoy preocupado que le digas a Blaine que empecé a salir con alguien el día que se marcho, lo cual _no es cierto_," dijo, un poco rudo tal vez pero en realidad creyó que hablar con Cooper lo iba a ayudar, no lo iba a poner paranoico. "Obviamente preferiría ser yo el que le explique todo cuando regrese, dado que no esta contestando mis llamadas ahora, pero no estoy _escondiendo_ nada."

"Okay, mira," Cooper dijo con otra sonrisa comprensiva, "Se supone que no tengo que decirte esto, pero realmente tu y Blaine se están comportando como unos idiotas. Si solo fueran honestos el uno con el otro se darían cuenta que están en el mismo bote y se perdonarían el uno al otro en vez de estarse preocupando todo el verano si el otro querrá estar contigo si supiera."

"¿Perdonarnos el uno al otro? ¿Saber que?" Kurt pregunto, aunque la música parecía desvanecerse sus oídos parecían rugir mientras su cuerpo ya sabia que realmente no quería escuchar lo que Cooper estaba a punto de decir.

"Perdonarse por acostarse con otras personas mientras están separados," Cooper dijo como si fuera obvio, y el rugido en sus oídos se convirtió en un océano.

"¿Que?" dejo aturdido cuando Cooper ya había continuado, sin percatarse de la angustia de Kurt.

"Por supuesto, Blaine espero nueve días en vez de uno, pero considerando que él fue el que insistió en el rompimiento estoy seguro que no te culpara por buscar cariño un poco mas rápido que el," Cooper le dijo. "De hecho, eso es exactamente por lo que deberías dejarme decirle la verdad, porque el chico a estado culpándose por ello hace semanas, volviéndose loco ante la idea de que tu no lo querrás mas en su vida. Pero si sabe que tú has estado con alguien también mientras lo esperas, quizás se sienta mejor. Quiero decir ¿tu no te sientes mejor al saber que no debes sentirte culpable por esta pequeña aventura?"

"yo no- ¿nueve días?"

Cooper pareció sorprendido cuando salió de su monologo, deteniéndose mientras miraba a Kurt por primera vez desde que empezaron a tratar de 'arreglar' el asunto. Kurt no estaba seguro como lucia su cara en ese momento, sobre todo porque estaba tratando que su mundo no se inclinara de su eje y deteniendo su mente de evocar la imagen de Blaine con alguien más (nueve días) mientras Kurt aun lloraba en las noches antes de dormir.

Como sea que Kurt luciera, parece haber sido suficiente como para convencer a Cooper que Kurt no había estado siendo terco y su expresión cayó. "Mierda. _No me estabas_ mintiendo ¿cierto?"

Kurt sacudió su cabeza, y parecía como si se estuviera moviendo a través del agua. El aire se había puesto pesado y oprimía lo que le rodeaba y no podía _respirar_, porque Blaine...

Blaine no tenia intención de volver con el. No, no es eso, se recordó. El maldito discurso de Cooper indicaba que Blaine planeaba volver, solo no había planeado pasar el verano solo. Y quizás eso tampoco sea justo, si Blaine ha estado volviéndose loco por temor a que Kurt no lo quiera de regreso, pero Kurt no esta siendo claro en estos momentos porque si en _nueve días_ Blaine lo supero, entonces ¿que quiere decir eso con respecto a Kurt? ¿Es tan fácil de olvidar? ¿Y Sebastian lo olvidara tan fácilmente? Probablemente ni siquiera necesite nueve días, dado el hecho de que con suerte se gustan hace poco más de un mes.

"Tengo que irme," Kurt susurro, sus manos cayeron. Ya habían parado de bailar, solo estaban de pie en medio de la pista de baile mientras las parejas vestidas para la ocasión se balanceaban al ritmo de la música que Kurt no podía escuchar porque… Kurt _no podía_ respirar. Nueve días... "tengo que irme," repitió, "Necesito aire."

Y luego estaba empujando a Cooper y corriendo. Estaba seguro que había escuchado a alguien gritar su nombre, pero no podía girarse porque tenia que salir, necesitaba salir ahora mismo antes de que el dolor y las nauseas en su estomago (_nueve días, nueve días_) lo hicieran vomitar. Delante de él podía ver la puerta lateral del vestíbulo, sin portero a la vista, sin invitados en el camino, y la atravesó - golpeándose contra el frio metal y estallando contra el aire de la noche.

Estaba en la entrada de servicio, estaba bastante seguro, dado el conjunto de concreto que daba a la zona de aparcamiento y el pequeño muelle de carga, pero todo lo que le importaba era el cielo abierto sobre el que lo hacia poder tomar grandes cantidades de aire, afirmándose a la barandilla de las escaleras intentando que el mundo deje de girar.

"No creo que Sebastian sea _tan_ malo bailando," una voz dijo desde las sombras detrás de él, y Kurt se giro para ver a Julian descansado sobre la pared de cemento junto a la puerta, con la punta ardiente de un cigarrillo visible contra la negra noche mientras le daba otra calada.

Kurt lo miro con la boca abierta por un momento, porque haber bailado con Sebastian parecía que había sucedido hace un siglo atrás, como parecía un latido del corazón desde que Cooper le había dicho (_nueve días, nueve días_) lo mucho que significaba el para Blaine, y no era capaz de devolverle la broma como sabia que solía hacerlo. En vez de eso se encontró hundiéndose hacia el suelo, sin importarle el hecho que estaba sentándose sobre un sucio concreto sobre su _Vivienne Westwood_, y dejo caer su cabeza entre las rodillas.

"¿Kurt?" la voz de Julian sonaba preocupada ahora, y por el rabillo del ojo Kurt podía ver una chispa mientras Julian tiraba la colilla del cigarrillo hacia el aparcamiento y se alejaba de la pared para caminar hacia él.

Antes de poder acercarse mas, la puerta se abrió de golpe otra vez, y Cooper se tambaleo frenéticamente. Sus ojos cayeron en Kurt, encorvado en sus pasos y suspiro en alivio, incluso su tono era en disculpa y apurado mientras hablaba, con una mano recorriendo su pelo mientras intentaba buscar las palabras correctas. Kurt le diría que no hay palabras correctas para explicarle a alguien que la persona que creía que lo amaba solo le había tocado _nueve días_ para superarlo, pero sobre todo necesitaba concentrarse en respirar ahora o temía poder desmayarse.

"¡Kurt! Gracias a Dios, tenia miedo que te hubieras ido. Tienes que dejar explicarme, lo siento yo no sabia... yo creí que tu-"

Cooper se detuvo a mitad de frase y Kurt, incluso tan perdido como estaba, levanto la vista automáticamente para ver que era lo que lo había detenido. Era Julian, quien había dado medio paso entre las sombras y se había acercado, con el ceño fruncido y un brillo protector en sus ojos mientras miraba entre Kurt y Cooper como si intentara decidir si Coop es la razón por la angustia de Kurt, y si esa es la mejor razón para matarlo.

"¿Julian?" la voz de Cooper era entre suave y cruda, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo y ahogado en esperanza.

Julian se desinflo bajo su voz, y Kurt nunca lo había visto tan joven antes. "Hey Coop. Tanto tiempo sin verte," respondió, con la voz tan partida como la de Cooper, una sonrisa dolida cruzando su rostro antes de apagarlo.

"Oh dios mio, _Julian_. Creí que estabas en Nueva York," Cooper continuo, dejando completamente de lado a Kurt otra vez, Kurt pensó, debe ser súper fácil de olvidar para los chicos Anderson.

Julian miro a Kurt, recorriendo los ojos en él otra vez como si se quisiera asegurar que seguía ahí, que seguía bien, incluso mientras respondía, con la misma media sonrisa que en realidad no arqueaba sus labios. "Siento la decepción. Este verano estoy en Ohio."

"¿Decepción?" Cooper pregunto, sonando confuso y abrumado. Dio un paso hacia Julian, intentando alcanzarlo, pero Julian dio un paso atrás otra vez hasta que quedo presionado contra la pared. "Julian no, he estado... dios, he estado en esta estúpida ciudad por meses con la esperanza de verte."

Estas eran noticias para Kurt, quien creía que la principal razón de Cooper para estar aquí había sido Blaine (_Blaine, nueve días_). Julian lo miro un poco incrédulo también, y su rostro se retorció en una expresión sarcástica, aunque Kurt podía ver el dolor en ella. "Que divertido, he estado aquí _meses_ y sin embargo no he recogido ninguna llamada ni un golpe en la puerta."

"Quería hacerlo pero-"

Cual fuera la excusa que Cooper estaba a punto de decir, fue interrumpida por un golpe en la puerta y Sebastian apareció, luciendo preocupado y como si estuviera enfadado. Se relajo un poco al ver a Kurt sentado frente a él y sus ojos hicieron lo mismo que habían hecho los de Julian, revisando si estaba a bien. Aunque Kurt no estaba bien, incluso si la herida no era visible, porque ¿como se supone que va a mantener un chico como _Sebastian_ interesado en el, cuando Blaine - Blaine que supuestamente _lo amaba_ - lo había olvidado en _nueve días_?

Sebastian quizás no necesito leer _todo_ el subtexto, pero pareció ser consiente del hecho de que Kurt estaba herido de alguna manera y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia otra vez, sus músculos se tensaron, mientras se giraba a Cooper quien seguía mirando a Julian (quien mirada a los tres, con una confusión clara en el rostro).

"¿Que mierda hiciste?" gruño mientras daba un paso hacia Cooper agarrando de un puño la solapa del esmoquin de Cooper levantándolo hacia el mientras ráfagas de ira y tensión lo controlaban. Cooper trago saliva. "Que mierda le dijiste, hijo de pu-"

"¡Yo no sabia!" Cooper lo interrumpió, en tono de disculpa, "Yo no sabia que ustedes dos estaban fingiendo estar juntos," (los ojos de Julian se abrieron y miro entre Kurt y Sebastian con perspicacia pero no dijo nada así que Kurt no tuvo la energía en ese momento como para preocuparse. Sebastian parecía tan enfocado en su rabia que no se había percatado de Julian aun, ni de lo que Cooper había soltado). "Creí que Kurt solo quería hacer que las cosas sonaran mejor, solo quise _ayudar_," Cooper balbuceo, mirando suplicante a Kurt. La peor parte era que Kurt sabía que decía la verdad. Siempre había sido el estilo de Cooper 'ayudar' de la peor manera posible, pero siempre lo hacia de buena intención.

Coop seguía hablando, tratando de explicarles que no había entendido lo que Kurt _quería decir_ cuando dijo que el y Sebastian no habían empezado a salir desde que Blaine se fue. Sebastian todavía lo tenia de la chaqueta, pero su puño se había aflojado un poco mientras se daba cuenta que Julian estaba ahí, de pie entre las sombras. Los hermanos se miraron, con preguntas y desafío en sus expresiones, pero Cooper no se había percatado de la interacción y solo seguía tratando de explicar. Nada de esto hacia mas fácil para Kurt lidiar con el complicado remolino de emociones, con el dolor de sentirse inútil, con la palpitación en su cabeza a causa de la adrenalina y las muchas emociones que lo tenían mareado y enfermo. Todo lo que quería realmente era ir a casa.

No tuvo la oportunidad de decir mucho antes que la puerta se abriera una vez más y Olivia se les unió. Cooper giro su cabeza, sin dudar listo para tratar de explicarle a ella también como no había tenido intención de hacer daño, pero Julian pareció salir de su trance melancólico y dio un paso adelante con aire de autoridad antes de decir algo.

"Cooper, cállate," dijo firmemente, ahogando a Cooper. Se giro a su hermana y le dio una suave sonrisa que le hizo estrechar sus ojos pero no dijo nada. "Liv, ¿puedes ir por el aparcacoches para que traiga el auto de Seb? Kurt no se siente bien y necesita ir a casa."

Liv abrió los ojos hacia Kurt, y Kurt debe parecer lo suficientemente pálido y tembloroso como para pasar por enfermo porque su expresión de inmediato se suavizo, todo rastro de sospecha se borro. "Si, por supuesto," ella asintió. "¿Necesitas algo mas? ¿Que vaya a buscar a mama? Estoy seguro que hay un par de doctores en el lugar, podría..."

"Solo trae el auto, creo que es migraña," Julian mintió sin problemas, y con otro asentimiento de cabeza y una mirada en simpatía hacia Kurt, Olivia desapareció, dejando una puerta balanceante tras ella.

"¿Esa era _Liv_?" Cooper balbuceo otra vez, "Oh dios mio, ¿crecer le hizo bien, huh?"

"Cooper, _cállate_," Julian repitió, "Sebastian, suéltalo."

Sebastian lucia como si fuera a discutir pero debió ver algo en los ojos de Julian que lo convencieron porque soltó a Cooper y dio un paso atrás, moviéndose inmediatamente hacia Kurt, Kurt por su parte estaba con la cabeza abajo, sin ganas de querer estar ahí, sin querer responder el millón de preguntas que sabía que vendrían. Ya había sido demasiado difícil convencerse que le agradaba a Sebastian, no había manera que fuera lo suficientemente vulnerable como para decirle al chico de quien se estaba enamorando que su ex novio lo había olvidado en una semana. Dios, sonaba tan patético.

Sebastian afortunadamente no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó al lado de Kurt y coloco una tentativa mano sobre su espalda. Kurt podía oír a Julian decirle a Cooper que necesitaba irse a casa y no hablar más de esto _con nadie_. Él iba a explicarle más tarde, pero ahora Cooper tenia que irse y mantener su maldita boca cerrada. Kurt sintió una oleada de afecto y gratitud por Julian, quien estaba pasando por su propio purgatorio en aquel momento al estar tan cerca del chico que ama y quien lo había dañado tanto, y aun así estar ahí de pie por Kurt a expensas de su propio corazón. Kurt no lo habría culpado por arrancar en el minuto que Cooper salió, pero estaba agradecido que no lo hiciera. Los Smythes al parecer, no arrancan fácilmente.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró otra vez, y cuando Julian se agacho al otro lado de Kurt, asumió que Cooper se había ido. La mano de Julian se poso en la espalda de Kurt al lado de la de Sebastian, dos pesos firmes y cálidos eran el único punto de comodidad en el mundo que giraba ahora. Esa preocupación, mas que el dolor y la decepción al descubrir lo fácil que era de olvidar, fue lo que rompió el resto de compostura en la fragilidad de Kurt y la primera lagrima cayo mientras intentaba finalmente susurrar las palabras que habían estado golpeando su cabeza desde que Cooper le dijo la verdad.

"Quiero ir a casa. Por favor, quiero ir a casa."

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:** _La cancion de Adele que bailan es One And Only. Escuchenla, calza perfecto ;)_


	27. Chapter 21a

**Capitulo 21/a**

Kurt sentía que caminaba bajo el agua.

Todo alrededor de él parecía más lento y silencioso, atrapado como estaba en su propia mente, con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho mientras intentaba procesar como era que todo se había volcado la última media hora (_¿En realidad solo ha pasado media hora?_) Estaba consiente que Julian y Sebastian lo flanqueaban, dos manos cálidas en su espalda eran el único punto de contacto, lo que lo mantenían sobre la tierra cuando creía que quizás prefería flotar lejos.

Estaban hablando, pero no estaba seguro si era de él, así que no importaba que sus voces solo sonaran como estática sobre el ruido blanco de su cabeza. No estaba pensando demasiado como para existir, y todo lo que quería ahora era estar en su cama, atrapado en la oscuridad. Todo lo que quería era dormir, que este terrible día terminara, así podía seguir adelante para procesar, ordenar su mente y superarlo. Estaba agradecido de este atontamiento, era mejor que el dolor y la preocupación de los minutos anteriores.

"¿Kurt?"

Su nombre atravesó la niebla y Kurt se volvió hacia la voz, encontrando a Sebastian mirándolo con preocupación grabada en su rostro. Sintió la urgencia de aliviar esa preocupación, pero no tenia la energía para averiguar cómo. Así que solo lo miro.

"¿Kurt? ¿Vas a… quieres entrar?"

Sebastian hizo un gesto vago y Kurt siguió su mano con los ojos, para descubrir que estaban en el estacionamiento (_no recordaba haber caminado, solo recordaba 'Quiero ir a casa'_). El Mustang de Sebastian estaba estacionado frente a él, el motor estaba en marcha silenciosa y la puerta del pasajero estaba abierta.

"Oh," Kurt dijo, y su voz sonó lejana. Sebastian se mordió un labio y los dedos en su espalda se aferraron más ligeramente. "Me gustaría ir a casa ahora," Kurt dijo, tuvo la idea de decirlo ante la mirada de Sebastian, pero Sebastian no dijo nada, solo asintió hacia la puerta.

"Te llevare a casa," dijo y Kurt pensó que su voz sonaba dolida no sabía porque. No podía pensar, no ahora.

"Okay," Kurt estuvo de acuerdo y entro, se colocó el cinturón de seguridad automáticamente y recostó su cabeza contra el apoyacabezas, cerro sus ojos mientras una ola de cansancio caía sobre él. Oía a Sebastian decirle algo a alguien (_¿Julian? ¿No había estado Julian con ellos hace unos minutos atrás?_) y entonces Sebastian se deslizo por el asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta, con las manos aferradas fuertes contra el volante por un momento antes de suspirar y dar los cambios para la marcha, alejándose del club de campo. Los ojos de Kurt parpadearon y recostó su cabeza a un lado, observando las luces titilantes que se desenfocaban en el camino mientras Sebastian tomaba velocidad.

El viaje fue en silencio. Kurt podía sentir los ojos de Sebastian en él, alejándose del camino cada pocos minutos pero no podía encontrar la manera de responder la mirada, en vez de eso se enfocó en la oscuridad de la ventana, en los focos y la ocasional sombra que cruzaba su visión antes que todo se bloqueara. Sabía que había mucho que necesitaba decir, explicar. Demonios, Sebastian probablemente ni siquiera sabía que había sucedido aun, pero Kurt se sentía demasiado cansado.

No podía hacerlo ahora, no podía encontrar las palabras o la energía para explicar, para exponer su reciente herida abierta. Recordaba muy bien la rabia de Sebastian con Blaine, el filo que parece agudizarse cada vez que en sus interacciones Blaine aparece, y Kurt no era capaz de manejar más dolor esta noche. Así que solo evito la mirada de Sebastian y sus propios pensamientos y observo el oscuro camino.

Se dejo caer a la deriva en algún momento porque lo siguiente que supo era que había una gentil mano intentando despertarlo. Su frente estaba presionada contra el frio vidrio de la ventana del auto y cuando pestañeo para abrir sus ojos pudo ver su casa, oscura excepto por la luz de la entrada – una corona cálida a través de la noche. Finn debió recordarlo.

"Kurt."

Oh, claro.

Kurt giro su cabeza lentamente, su cuello se sentía rígido a causa de la posición en la que se había quedado dormido, y se encontró con Sebastian observándolo. La mano que lo había sacudido de la inconciencia seguía sobre su hombro, con el pulgar acariciando suavemente su clavícula sobre la fina tela de su camisa, pero los ojos de Sebastian eran cautelosos. El corazón de Kurt dolía ante el recelo en ellos, el regreso de esa distancia que hace poco habían roto. Quería ver de nuevo los ojos de Sebastian brillosos y felices, quería devolver el vertiginoso sentimiento que los había impregnado hace unas horas (_se sentía como hace una eternidad_) atrás. Se suponía que iban a volver a casa bajo distintas circunstancias.

Kurt abrió la puerta del auto.

Sebastian suspiro, dejo caer su mano y se aferró al volante otra vez como si fuera un salvavidas en una tormenta. Kurt pensó que quizás aquí era donde Sebastian lo dejaría, con un 'buenas noches' y con unos segundos de tiempo para que Kurt empiece a caminar hacia la puerta antes de alejarse a través de la noche. En vez de eso, después de unos tensos momentos, la mano de Sebastian cayó desde el volante y soltó su cinturón de seguridad para abrir su puerta. Kurt salió del auto, temblando un poco en la noche incluso aunque no hacía mucho frio, y luego Sebastian estaba a su lado con brazo alrededor de sus hombros, dirigiéndolo hacia la casa.

Se enrosco en el calor de Sebastian, su cuerpo se inclinó un poco más cerca automáticamente, y por un momento de paz en su mente intentando no pensar, intentando no sentir, todo desapareció y todo pareció más claro. Entonces entraron a la casa y Kurt vio las fotos familiares que aun bordeaban la entrada, vio el rostro de Blaine sonriéndole desde la mesa en una foto tomada el fin de semana del día de los caídos, y se preguntó '_¿Ya estaba harto de mi para ese entonces?_' y '_¿Cuánto tiempo demorara en hartarse Sebastian también de él?_'

La casa estaba en silencio, y Kurt pensó en donde Finn y Puck podrian estar. No estaba seguro de que hora era pero tenía claro que era muy temprano como para que los chicos estuvieran durmiendo en la habitación de Finn. Pensó en llamarlos, pero al final decidio que no sentía ganas de hablar o explicar.

Sebastian se detuvo en la puerta, como si no estuviera seguro de si seguir a Kurt adentro, pero cuando Kurt no protesto su presencia dio un paso hacia la casa y cerró la puerta suavemente detrás de él. Kurt se sacó los zapatos por inercia, observando como Sebastian hacia lo mismo antes de quitarse su chaqueta, dejándola sobre la barandilla de la escalera quedando solo con su camiseta. Por un momento Kurt olvido todo sobre revelaciones y sufrimientos y dudas, cautivado por la manera en que los músculos de Sebastian se movían bajo la fina tela. El bronceado de la piel lucia incluso mejor contra el blanco de la tela, y Kurt permitió que su mente evocara imágenes de ambos desabrochando poco a poco los botones nacarados revelando más de esa piel, con sus labios presionados y su lengua y sus dedos sobre el hasta que Sebastian se desmorone a causa de él. Pero entonces Sebastian lo dirigió en las escaleras, y el pensamiento se escapó bajo otra oleada de agotamiento. De repente su cama era todo lo que quería.

Había una nota clavada en la puerta de su dormitorio, y Kurt estaba seguro que en cualquier otro momento estaría preparado para hablar con Finn sobre dejar hoyos en la madera pero ahora no estaba pensando claramente como para leerla. Sebastian la tiro y el movimiento dejo a Kurt contra su pecho. Por un momento Sebastian se congelo, como si esperara que Kurt se alejara, pero Kurt no quería. En vez de eso se giró para abrazarse a él aún más, aferrando sus dedos alrededor de los brazos de Sebastian y recostando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Estaba cansado, y Sebastian era cálido y sólido y real. El cuerpo de Sebastian se relajó bajo el toque de Kurt, aunque aún había una rigidez vacilante en su cuerpo. Aun así, el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kurt lo mantuvo cerca mientras Sebastian leía la nota antes de abrir la habitación de Kurt.

"Finn va a pasar la noche en la casa de Puck," Sebastian dijo en voz baja, dirigiendo a Kurt hacia la oscuridad de su habitación sin encender la luz.

"Okay," Kurt susurro en respuesta, su voz era apagada y un poco áspera por la falta de uso. Realmente no le importaba donde estuviera Finn, no ahora.

Sebastian lo miro por un momento como si quisiera preguntarle algo, y Kurt se preparó para la avalancha de preguntas que sabía estaban dando vuelta por la mente de Sebastian. Y Sebastian merecía respuestas, sí que las merecía. Había sido increíblemente paciente al no haber preguntado antes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la conversación en la pista de baile y las casi promesas y declaraciones que habían hecho. Kurt quería darle respuestas también, quería tranquilizarlo y explicar, quería que Sebastian supiera que no porque estuviera herido significaba que lo que hubiera entre ellos hubiera cambiado, que eso no hacía a sus sentimientos menos potentes o menos reales. Pero ahora, en este instante no podía, ni tranquilizar ni explicar ni siquiera pedir por un indulto. Solo estaba cansado, y no quería pensar. No con el dolor tan fresco. Estaba seguro que cualquier cosa que dijera en este momento saldría mal de todas maneras.

No estaba seguro si Sebastian se dio cuenta de algo en su atónita mirada, o si no pudo encontrar las palabras, pero en cualquier caso no pregunto nada al final. Kurt casi se hundió en alivio y arrastro los pies hacia la cama en la oscuridad, queriendo nada más que mezclarse con las sabanas y olvidar todo por un rato. Quizás en la mañana las palabras sean más fáciles.

Sebastian lo observo girarse y Kurt creyó oírlo suspirar otra vez pero no podía estar seguro, no se giró para comprobarlo. Seguía esperando el momento en que Sebastian lo abandonara, considerando que Kurt ya estaba en casa y seguro y que podía lavarse las manos de todo este desastre. Aunque Sebastian lo sorprendió, realmente lo seguía sorprendiendo, porque seguía aquí. Incluso ahora que Kurt se recostaba contra la cabecera, Sebastian solo se movió hacia los cajones de Kurt, apareciendo con un par de pantalones de pijama gris y una camiseta blanca en sus manos. Kurt lo miro, de pie ahí entre las sombras con la ropa frente a él, ofreciéndosela. Kurt quiso llorar.

El asunto era, que siempre creyó que Blaine seria el que jamás lo abandonaría.

Incluso con la idea de estas vacaciones de verano, incluso con Blaine ignorando sus llamadas y mensajes, Kurt siempre asumió que Blaine siempre seria el que volvería. Tal vez era ingenuo, pero se aferraba al '_volveré por ti_', incluso cuando no estaba seguro de seguir dispuesto a esperar. Mientras estaba en proceso de enamorarse de Sebastian, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que Blaine podría estarlo haciendo también, por alguien más. Quizás fue arrogante de su parte, pero era la verdad. Kurt siempre creyó que Blaine volvería.

Lo que dolía entonces, se dio cuenta en su mente mientras se ponía de pie de nuevo para comenzar a sacarse su cara chaqueta, era no solo perder a Blaine, sino perder esa creencia. Miro la línea de la espalda de Sebastian, frente a él como si estuviera mirando la pared opuesta, dándole a Kurt la privacidad mientras se desvestía y se colocaba el suave algodón, y se dio cuenta que no le dolía la idea de que Blaine no regresara. Le dolía la idea de que Blaine nunca tuvo la intención de hacerlo. Era su orgullo y su confianza y sus recuerdos los que habían sido dañados por todas las inoportunas palabras de Cooper, pero su corazón –milagrosamente- estaba relativamente intacto. Estaba seguro que todo eso tenía que ver con el chico que tenía al frente.

Nada cambiaba darse cuenta de eso, porque el dolor seguía aun ahí a pesar de las razones del porqué. Aun no se atrevía a dar un paso adelante y alcanzar la comodidad de los brazos de Sebastian, paralizado ante la idea de si Blaine – leal, confiable, Blaine 'te amare por siempre' Anderson- pudo olvidarse de todas sus buenas intenciones en nueve días, nada le prometía que Sebastian no fuera a hacer lo mismo. Amor (_y ¿no es amor lo que está empezando a sentir otra vez?_) se sentía una cosa mucho menos segura y estable ahora, y Kurt estaba desesperado por un momento de estabilidad. ¿Cómo puede pedir le eso a alguien a quien solo está aprendiendo a gustarle, aprendiendo a gustarle a alguien? ¿Cómo espera que Sebastian le dé algo?

Aun así, sus dedos picaban por alcanzarlo y asegurarse que todas las palabras dichas en la noche sigan siendo ciertas, besar y aferrarse a Sebastian hasta sentirse cálido de nuevo desde el interior, se detuvo. Necesita esta noche, necesita dormir y procesar, antes de pedir u ofrecer lo que no está seguro de poder dar. No sería justo para ninguno de ellos tomar la comodidad de Sebastian si resulta al final que Kurt está demasiado roto como para poder devolver esa comodidad. Sebastian merecía más que eso, y en estos momentos Kurt se sentía demasiado cansado como para dárselo.

Con un suspiro, Kurt se subió a la cama.

El ruido del movimiento de las sabanas fue la señal para Sebastian de que era seguro girarse. Comenzó a moverse hacia la cama, sus ojos escaneaban a Kurt como lo habían hecho toda la noche, revisando algún daño visible. Kurt creyó por un momento que Sebastian iba a arrastrarse a su lado y sintió el dolor del deseo, el deseo de ser abrazado y acunado y amado – incluso de manera abstracta- hasta que el dolor deje de ser tanto. Aunque Sebastian no lo hizo, en vez de eso se arrodillo cerca de la cabeza de Kurt y lo miro cautelosamente, luchando contra las emociones, pero no tanto como para que Kurt no viera la preocupación y el dolor que atravesaba sus ojos. Quiso alcanzarlo, quiso tocar la mejilla de Sebastian, quiso calmar esa mirada, pero no podía recordar cómo. Parpadeo pesadamente, se abrigo hasta la barbilla sintiendo el confortante peso sobre él y se preparó para dejarse caer. _Mañana_, pensó, _arreglara las cosas mañana._

Sebastian no había olvidado como tocar, al parecer, porque después de un momento de silencio observando, su mano se levantó para recorrer gentilmente el pelo de Kurt, calmándolo y enviándolo mucho más rápido hacia el olvido. Permanecieron así por un largo momento, o al menos Kurt lo sintió así, con los dedos de Sebastian acariciaban el largo de su cuero cabelludo y la oscuridad rodeándolos. Aunque, finalmente, cuando los ojos de Kurt se abrieron después de unos pocos minutos, Sebastian rompió el silencio.

"¿Quieres que me quede?" susurro, e incluso entre el sueño Kurt podía oír la esperanza en la pregunta, aunque no podía decidir cuál era la respuesta que Sebastian esperaba. No podía imaginar a Sebastian queriendo quedarse, no cuando Kurt apenas estaba consiente y estaba a punto de dormirse. Se salvó de tener que responder (el '_sí, siempre_' quedo atrapado bajo sus dientes con la culpa y el corazón encogido) por el sonido de la puerta de abajo abriéndose y cerrándose de golpe.

"¿Seb?" la voz de Julian sonó, escabulléndose fácilmente a través de las escaleras, "¿Kurt?"

Sebastian giro los ojos hacia la voz de su hermano y Kurt dejo que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en sus labios ante la mirada exasperada de Sebastian. Sebastian le sonrió de vuelta y por un momento Kurt solamente podía sentir la pequeña calidez que brotaba cada vez que este chico estaba a su alrededor. El sonido de fuertes pisadas en las escaleras rompió el hechizo y el rostro de Sebastian cayó en una expresión de preocupación mientras Kurt sentía una nueva ola de dolor al recordar como Blaine le sonreía, como si él fuera todo.

"Duerme," Sebastian le dijo, con la voz áspera por alguna clase de emoción. Ya se estaba parando cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió un poco, y Kurt pudo sentir la presencia de Julian acarreando preocupación y rabia tan claro como si la estuviera gritando.

"¿Esta…?" Julian susurro en la oscuridad, y Kurt cerro fuertemente los ojos, recordando repentinamente que no quería contestar ninguna pregunta ahora.

"Durmiendo," Sebastian respondió, y Kurt sintió una ola de gratitud, "Ve abajo, iré en un minuto."

Julian debió de hacer alguna señal de asentimiento, aunque Kurt no se giró a mirar, porque pudo oír la puerta cerrándose otra vez y luego el sonido de pisadas descendiendo las escaleras. Sebastian suspiro de nuevo antes que Kurt volviera a sentir el suave roce de gentiles dedos en su pelo.

"Kurt…" Sebastian empezó a decir, y Kurt espero – espero oír '_me voy ahora_' o '_todo esto fue un error._' Pero Sebastian no dijo ninguna de esas cosas, solo se inclinó y presiono un beso en la frente de Kurt y susurro, "Descansa ahora ¿ok? Estaré abajo si me necesitas."

Kurt sintió el ardor de unas lágrimas en la garganta, quiso agarrar el brazo de Sebastian y pedirle que se quedara aquí – que no se marchara de su lado – pero no lo hizo. Escucho el suave arrastre de sus pies a través de la alfombra y el clic de la puerta, y luego estaba solo en la oscuridad. A pesar de toda la confusión emocional que lo atravesaba o quizás debido a ella, se quedó dormido en minutos.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**_ Millones de gracias por el cariño expresado en los reviews, mensajes, tweets...etc. Esperare sus comentarios, amo leerlos. Que tengan una linda semana. Próximo parte del capitulo vendrá lo antes posible. xoxo_


	28. Chapter 21b

**Nota de la traductora:** _Est__e__ capitu__lo__ v__a__ dedicado a una fiel lectora de este fic que hoy esta de cumpleaños. Feliz Cumpleaños AmyCardoner_

* * *

**Capitulo 21b**

La siguiente vez que Kurt despertó la habitación estaba bañada de una débil luz gris. Se dio cuenta de lo lejos que debe haber estado su mente ya que eso fue lo primero que vio, en vez de darse cuenta que ya no estaba solo en la cama.

Julian le estaba sonriendo a menos de un metro de distancia, con la cabeza recostada en la almohada al lado de Kurt con una mano debajo de ella, Kurt pestañeo un par de veces tratando de ver si es esto no era solo un extraño sueño.

Por supuesto no lo era.

Cuando los ojos de Kurt se enfocaron y la bruma del sueño se aclaro pudo ver que debajo de la sonrisa de Julian parecía cansado. _Había tenido una noche intensa también_, Kurt reflexiono, recordando la manera en que Julian lucia de pie afuera en la oscuridad con un cigarro entre sus dedos y la antigua angustia en sus ojos. Cooper había traído un dolor de segunda mano cuando volvió a la ciudad.

"Hola cariño," Julian susurro, con la voz ronca, y Kurt se preguntó cuánto tiempo Julian llevaba recostado ahí – observándolo y esperando que abriera los ojos.

"¿Qué hora es?" pregunto, tratando de mirar por encima del hombro de Julian hacia el reloj sobre la mesita.

"Poco antes de las cinco."

Kurt asintió, como si no fuera nada extraño encontrar al falso (_¿o no tan falso?_) hermano de tu novio acurrucado en la cama contigo un cuarto para las cinco de la mañana de un Sábado de Julio. Quizás no lo era, o al menos no según la idea de los Smythes. Y hablando de los chicos Smythes…

"¿Dónde está Sebastian?" pregunto, sin atreverse a mirar los ojos de Julian. De repente fue consiente del hecho de que Julian sabia ahora sobre el engaño, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si quizás esto era una clase de sermoneo, o peor. La cosa era que, a pesar de este nuevo obstáculo, Kurt está más que nada preocupado que Sebastian ya no esté aquí. No puede decir que no está un poco decepcionado al encontrar al otro hermano en su cama, pero tampoco puede culpar a Sebastian por irse a su casa después de todo lo que ha pasado.

"Se quedó dormido en el sillón" Julian dijo, la esquina de su sonrisa se elevó un poco más, "se cansó tanta furia sobre cómo iba a volar a California solo para darle un puñetazo a tu ex en la boca."

"¡No!" Kurt protesto, me dio incrédulo, medio horrorizado, y quizás un poco cálido en el interior a causa de la idea.

"Si," Julian insistió, "Tienes suerte que le quite la billetera antes que pudiera comprar el pasaje, o a esta hora estaría camino al aeropuerto."

Kurt no tenía idea si Julian estaba diciendo la verdad o solo exageraba, pero era un lindo pensamiento – incluso aunque nunca ha sido muy dado a la violencia. Especialmente cuando la idea de Blaine, de California, llevan a su mente a hablar en un tono dolido _'¿Siquiera tenía intención de intentarlo y esperar?'_ y _'¿Por qué esperaría por ti, teniendo a todo El Castro a sus pies?'_ Era como si ni siquiera sus pensamientos fueran insensibles de la manera en que esas palabras seguían haciéndolo sentir mal. Así que quizás el pensamiento de que alguien (que _Sebastian_) quiera luchar en su nombre, incluso físicamente, era más bien terapéutico.

"Entonces ya sabes lo que sucedió," dijo después de unos momentos, necesitando silenciar las voces en su cabeza y también extrañamente dándose cuenta que ambos querían y no querían hablar de ello.

"Cooper explico," Julian dijo irónicamente, como si Cooper y explicaciones no fueran la mejor combinación. Kurt lo miro bruscamente, porque o no recuerda toda la conversación o Julian hablo con Cooper después que abandono la gala.

Julian lo miro por un momento como si fuera a explicar, pero luego suspiro y se recostó sobre su espalda, acercándose unos centímetros más hacia Kurt en el colchón. Kurt no protesto la proximidad. Por un lado habían problemas mucho más grandes que las tendencias de acercamiento de Julian y por otro lado… bueno, después de esta noche quizás necesite cercanía también.

"Fui a verlo después que te marchaste," Julian continuo después que se acomodó. Miraba hacia el techo negándose a encontrar la mirada de Kurt, pero Kurt solo espero en silencio para que continuara, "Entre muchas otras… _cosas_ que aparentemente tenía que decir, me explico lo que había pasado con Blaine. Y como tú y mi hermano aparentemente son unos actorcillos."

Un rubor de culpa recorrió a Kurt, sin querer ver la mirada de Julian. Cuando empezaron todo este trato nunca había considerado que pretender una relación podía afectar a más personas que solo a ellos, y claramente nunca espero querer tanto a los Smythes como para sentirse _culpable_ por mentirles. Pero lo sintió, y lo sentía, y ahora estaba bastante seguro que tenía que explicar si no quería ser una _persona no grata_ en esa casa por el resto de su vida, lo cual realmente, realmente no quería. Sin duda harían las cosas difíciles ahora que en realidad podría ser novio de Sebastian.

Por encima de todo, estaba seguro que le debía a Sebastian suavizar un poco las cosas, dado que fue culpa de Kurt que toda la mentira fuera expuesta en primer lugar.

"Sobre eso," comenzó, se estremeció cuando su voz sonó alta y culpable, "No es lo que tú crees."

"¿Oh?" Julian pregunto, y Kurt pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz sin siquiera mirarlo, "¿Así que me estás diciendo que mi hermano no te soborno o chantajeo para hace de su novio por el verano para hacer que mama lo deje tranquilo?"

Kurt no pudo evitar la pequeña e inapropiada burbuja de risa que se le escapo, porque Julian lo resumió muy bien, ¿cierto? "Okay, quizás es exactamente lo que tú piensas," se permitió decir, agradecido al ver que Julian seguía sonriendo cuando se dio la oportunidad de mirar.

Se sonríen el uno al otro por un momento y Kurt de repente, fue poderosamente consiente del hecho de que Julian y Sebastian eran hermanos. La constatación de ese hecho lo despertó de algún manera, porque podía imaginarse lo que hubiera sido si Rachel hubiera solo pretendido su relación con Finn y le hubieran mentido todo el tiempo, y solo podía imaginar que Julian debe sentirse al menos un poco traicionado. Sin embargo, en otra muestra semejante entre hermanos Julian lo sorprendió.

"No estoy enojado contigo," dijo, riéndose un poco al ver la mirada atónita e incrédula de Kurt. "No lo estoy," insistió, "A decir verdad, me siento mejor sabiéndolo, me volvía loco pensar que algo había."

"Tú no sabías esto desde siempre," Kurt se burló, aunque estaba un poco dudoso. El creía que había hecho un maravilloso trabajo de actuación, y nunca es lindo oír que sus habilidades actorales no eran tan buenas como creía.

"No, no lo sabía," Julian estuvo de acuerdo, "Pero había momentos en que me lo preguntaba."

"¿Cómo cuándo?" Kurt pregunto, genuinamente curioso pero también esperando quizás distraer a Julian de recordarle que Kurt había sido parte de un épico engaño.

"Como cada vez que Sebastian se escabullía en la noche las primeras semanas que te conocimos."

"¿Sabías que se escabullía?" Kurt pregunto, tratando de procesar el hecho de que Julian no había estado tan ignorante de la situación como él había asumido.

"Por favor," Julian se burló, "¿Saltar de la ventana al techo del salón de desayuno? Eso no es nada. Yo bajaba doce metros de un enrejado cuando tenía 16, y eso no era nada, ¿volver a subir? _Eso era_ una hazaña.

Kurt ladeo la cabeza, considerando a Julian y tratando de imaginarse una versión joven de él colgando de un enrejado en un intento de colarse a una fiesta prohibida. No era algo difícil de hacer.

"Podía haberse arrancado para verme," Kurt argumento después de un segundo, solo porque odiaba haber sido atrapado en su propio juego.

"Pudo haber sido," Julian admitió, "De hecho, estaba seguro que eso era lo que estaba haciendo al principio, hasta que se escabullo la noche que tú estabas ahí."

Kurt frunció el ceño ante eso, recordando la noche que Sebastian se coló en la fiesta del brillo y el confuso y esclarecedor regreso a casa con Julian la mañana siguiente. ¿Julian ya sospechaba que algo andaba mal para entonces?

"Tengo que admitir que el chupetón del tamaño de Texas en tu cuello la mañana siguiente me confundió," Julian bromeo, poniendo un dedo en el lado del cuello de Kurt sin marca ahora, y haciendo a Kurt chillar indignado, golpeando su mano.

"¿Quieres saber que era lo que realmente me hacía dudar?" pregunto cuando Kurt había logrado alejar su mano. Kurt asintió. "Era la manera en que ambos se miraban a veces, como si estuvieran mirando algo que no tenían permitido querer. No soy experto en cosas de novios, pero estoy seguro que esa mirada no es una de las típicas en una relación ya establecida."

Kurt tuvo que cerrar sus ojos fuertemente porque su corazón sabía que ese era exactamente el sentimiento que había tenido estas semanas, ese terror de querer algo que no debía, algo que no podía, solo ahora por supuesto podía aunque eso tal vez era un más aterrador, saber que Sebastian estaba ahí con el – que quizás siempre había estado con el – solo esperando que Kurt estuviera listo.

Esta nueva revelación sobre Blaine solo complicaba más las cosas, le recordaba a Kurt que aún no había superado completamente a Blaine o su lugar en la vida de Kurt y quizás incluso más que ese recordatorio de lo peligroso y tramposo que era confiar en alguien quien tenía tu corazón, que lo mantuviera seguro. Su creencia en el amor había sido tan dañada en las últimas horas que no estaba seguro de poder volver a confiar en alguien nuevo. Eran pensamientos demasiados pesados para esta hora, y de cualquier manera si algo ha aprendido en estos meses es que pensamientos como estos, decisiones como estas, no deben hacerse solas - no cuando hay alguien más igualmente involucrado como tú. Así que Kurt dejo de lado sus preocupaciones sobre que significa estar con Sebastian, sobre el riesgo que seria, y en vez de eso se enfocó en el problema que tenía en sus manos.

"Si lo supiste todo este tiempo, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? ¿Por qué no nos desenmascaraste?" Pregunto, con incredulidad en su tono.

"Porque no lo sabía, no realmente," Julian le dijo, "Y porque por cada vez que dude había cientos de momentos cuando cualquiera los miraba podía decir que estaban juntos. Porque de alguna manera ustedes dos encajan incluso cuando no tiene sentido. Y porque Sebastian ha sonreído en los últimos días meses más que en los últimos cuatro años."

Julian se desvaneció ante la enorme mirada de Kurt, y Kurt sintió su corazón adolorido de una manera completamente distinta al dolor que había sentido toda la noche. Era una clase de dolor placentera que viene cuando te gusta alguien, que viene al saber que no estás solo en ese sentimiento. Julian le sonrió, aunque la sonrisa se volvió un poco triste y Kurt se preguntó si quizás Julian estaba recordando a un chico que solía hacerlo sonreír en dos meses más de lo que lo había hecho en toda una vida. Kurt no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntar, porque Julian continuo – con la voz calmada y sincera.

"Mira Kurt, sé que no soy la persona correcta para juzgar las jodidas relaciones. ¿Me gusta la idea de Seb engañándonos a todos? Por supuesto que no. Pero la forma en que lo veo es que de alguna manera esto nació, al final ustedes ganaron mucho más de lo que esperaban. En realidad estoy más inclinado a creer, que ha sentir pena por ustedes. Tropezar con el amor por accidente no es precisamente fácil ¿cierto?"

"No es amor," Kurt dijo rápidamente. No puede serlo, no aun. No cree ser capaz de sobrevivir siquiera a la posibilidad. Solo estar con Sebastian, tener algo con Sebastian, es de por si abrumador, y aterrador y maravilloso.

Julian lo miro incrédulo pero no lo presiono por el momento, por lo cual Kurt estaba completamente agradecido. También repentinamente, desesperado, realmente quería ver el rostro de Sebastian , solo para asegurarse que la buena parte de la noche no era un sueño antes de la pesadilla.

"Está bien," Julian dijo, girando los ojos como si Kurt se estuviera comportando terco. "Como quieras llamarlo, lo que ustedes están haciendo ahora es real. Puede que no quieran admitirlo pero lo es, y tendría que ser más mierda de lo que soy como para intentar arruinarlo, soltando todo el asunto."

"¿Así que no vas a decírselo a nadie?" Kurt pregunto tentativamente. Parecía ser algo demasiado como para esperar, que quizás en todo este desastre no había arruinado la vida de Sebastian también.

"No, no diré nada," Julian prometió, "Y Cooper va a mantener su boca cerrada también, ya me preocupe de eso."

Era probablemente algo bueno que lo hubiera hecho también. Kurt pensó, considerando que no había dejado de pensar en el daño que podría causar esa información en Cooper y su gran boca.

"Tampoco le dirá nada a Blaine," Julian continuo, con la voz un poco más suave, y el estómago de Kurt se retorció.

"¿Oh?" logro decir, sin ser capaz de preguntar nada más o si se le permitía hacerlo.

"Le pedí que no lo hiciera," Julian dijo, "Y como él me debía una, así que para cuando Blaine vuelva, tú serás el que explicara todo."

Kurt sintió como las lágrimas se construían detrás de sus ojos, y n siquiera pudo entender el porqué. Era un torbellino de emociones, ira y frustración y tristeza y vergüenza. Odiaba que Blaine lo hiriera, odiaba que su dolor por Blaine dañara a otros. Se odiaba por causar daño.

"¿Por qué haces esto por mí?" pregunto finalmente, solo para evitar llorar, "¿Por qué te preocupas por mi reputación o mi relación con Blaine?"

"Porque me preocupo por ti tontito," Julian suspiro con cariño, "Y porque esto _no es_ solo por ti. Estoy haciendo esto por Sebastian también."

"Si estás haciendo esto por Sebastian podrías solo haber mantenido el secreto," Kurt insistió, "No tenías que ir a donde Cooper solo para convencerlo de no decirle nada a Blaine."

"Si, lo hice," Julian dijo. Su tono era más fuerte pero Kurt pensó que quizás tenía más que ver con la idea de Cooper.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto, tratando de entender. Según como lo veía Kurt, Julian le compro tiempo para intentar arreglar las cosas con Blaine si es que quiere, lo cual exactamente no parece estar a favor de Sebastian.

"Porque si Cooper llama a Blaine y le dice que tú has estado saliendo con Seb todo el verano, o incluso si le dice que te conto de la pequeña indiscreción de Blaine, ¿Qué crees que Blaine va a hacer? Si realmente esta tan desgarrado por la idea de perderte como dice Cooper, te puedo decir exactamente lo que hará, tomara el teléfono o se lanzara al primer avión para traer su trasero de regreso antes que sea demasiado tarde. Y yo… no quiero eso aun. No voy a decirte a quien amar o a quien elegir, pero no voy a darle esa ventaja si puedo evitarlo."

"No lo entiendo," Kurt dijo sintiéndose desesperadamente perdido y como si estuviera en medio de una telenovela. Quizás el y Cooper hagan equipo y escriban un guion una vez que todo esto termine, si es que se siguen hablando.

"Es solo-" Julian intento de nuevo, soltando un frustrado suspiro y girándose para enfrentar a Kurt con fuego en sus ojos. "Tengo que asegurarme que Sebastian tenga una oportunidad contigo, y si Blaine vuelve ahora… si Blaine vuelve ahora, te guste o no, Seb no va a tener una oportunidad justa."

Kurt hizo un ruido de protesta, porque no le gusta la idea de que él parezca tan volátil, o que no es serio con lo de Sebastian como Sebastian lo es con él, pero Julian lo dejo pasar.

"No estoy diciendo que lo harás a propósito. Por lo que Seb me conto esta noche sé que ustedes se van a dar una verdadera oportunidad y quiero creer que te conozco lo suficiente – siendo el novio falso de mi hermano o no – como para saber que no tomarías esa decisión a la ligera."

Kurt tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar sonreír ante la idea de que incluso a pesar de todo el caos de esta noche Sebastian no fue capaz de guardarse eso con su hermano, que se había sentido lo suficientemente poderoso sobre la confesión en la pista de baile que necesito decirlo en voz alta a alguien más. Estamos dándonos una oportunidad, Kurt pensó. Se mordió su labio aún más fuerte, porque Julian continuo – con mirada solemne y palabras sinceras – y Kurt no quería arruinar el burbujeo de felicidad. Las siguientes palabras de Julian lo ayudaron a romper esa burbuja de felicidad dentro de él, recordándole lo mucho que esta noche había apestado, a pesar de ese perfecto baile.

"Pero Kurt, lo quieras o no, en este momento una gran parte de ti aun pertenece a Blaine y si el vuelve… quizás no sea tu intención, pero al final sería fácil volver con el sin darle a mi hermano una real oportunidad."

"Julian…" Kurt comenzó, otra vez una emoción se inflamo dentro de él ante la nota de seriedad en su voz mientras continuaba su suplica.

"¿Déjame terminar, ok? Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que el chico que se encuentra abajo está seguro de haber perdido la oportunidad contigo justo cuando la había obtenido, pero sigue aquí porque necesita saber que estas bien. Todo lo que pido es que le des esa oportunidad. Dale la oportunidad de amarte, porque nadie le ha dado esa oportunidad antes, y creo que puede sorprenderte. Y al final, como sea y a quien sea que elijas… Al menos de esa manera sabré que elegiste lo que de verdad te pertenecía, y no solo porque Blaine volvió antes que le des la oportunidad a que alguien más te amé mejor."

Kurt no encontró las palabras para responder a eso, no después de que Julian lo había soltado todo, con sus ojos rogándole que no diga que no, que no arranque ahora. Pero tenía que encontrar las palabras, incluso aunque su cabeza le había empezado a doler por toda la conversación y las confesiones, porque no podía soportar la idea de que Julian asumiera que no tenía medio en esta decisión. Quizás se sienta herido y en conflicto, y quizás sea verdad que Blaine regresando a escena en estos momentos sería algo complicado en este ya complicado asunto, pero eso no significaba que el sería incapaz de elegir su propio camino. Y ahora mismo, a pesar de sus problemas de confianza, temor por ser insuficiente, y su reciente dolor, el camino seguía señalándole – dios lo ayude – directamente a Sebastian Smythe.

"Tu dijiste tu parte, ahora déjame decir la mía, ¿ok?" Kurt pregunto, aun tratando de improvisar las palabras en su mente mientras el calor de la cama y del cuerpo cercano a él lo quería arrastrar de vuelta al sueño. Julian asintió, incluso aunque lo vio un poco aprensivo.

"Estoy agradecido que hayas estado para mi esta noche, para nosotros. Sé que no debió haber sido fácil, ver a Cooper otra vez, y mucho menos tener que ir a hablar con él después. Y aprecio que me des la oportunidad de explicarle yo las cosas a Blaine, y que no le digas al resto de la familia sobre Sebastian y yo – porque lo último que quiero es herirlos, _menos_ a Sebastian."

Tuvo que hacer una pausa para respirar, no solo porque estaba hablando rápidamente sino también porque era verdad, a la última persona que quería herir era a Sebastian y el darse cuenta de eso casi la aturde al ver cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que todo comenzó, solo hace dos meses. Casi se detuvo ahí, perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo mucho que se preocupaba por alguien a quien profesaba odiar, pero había otra pieza importante y tenia que decirla, necesitaba que Julian entendiera.

"Pero también necesito que sepas que no importa lo agradecido que estoy, mi elección sea Sebastian o no, no tendrá que ver contigo – ni con Blaine."

Julian lo miro como si quisiera interrumpirlo pero Kurt necesitaba decir esto ahora, antes que perdiera los nervios.

"Dices que quieres que le dé una oportunidad, pero él me está dando una oportunidad a mí también y no voy a ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para desperdiciarla. He pensado mucho esta semana, mierda, he estado pensando todo el verano, y cada vez que intento averiguar qué es lo mejor que podría hacer, siempre llego a la misma conclusión: la decisión más inteligente seria alejarme, y no darle a esto entre Sebastian y yo una real oportunidad."

Julian lo estaba mirando entre irritado y con pánico, y si Kurt no estuviera tan cansado lo hubiera encontrado enternecedor. En vez de eso, simplemente siguió.

"¿Pero sabes qué? Cada vez que decido que lo mejor sería detenerlo, mi corazón no me deja. Cada vez que intento alejarme me encuentro dando dos pasos adelante por cada paso que doy hacia atrás. Y esta noche… esta noche decidí que voy a dejar de ser lógico sobre todo y solo dejarlo llevar, porque me guste o no, tu hermano parece haber crecido en mí. Así que, sí, Julian, voy a darle una oportunidad – pero lo hare porque aun con lo inesperado que es, no hay otro lugar donde quiero estar, porque ya estoy demasiado metido en esto, y porque estar con él es algo que quiero, lógico o no. No porque te esté haciendo un favor."

La mirada de consternación se había desvanecido a una sonrisa otra vez, e incluso aunque Kurt podía ver aun los bordes crudos y el agotamiento en su expresión también vio que la expresión era la más tranquila que había visto en toda la noche.

"Bien," Julian dijo finalmente cuando se detuvo de sonreír lo suficiente como para hablar, "Sabia que me gustabas por un razón."

Kurt sonrió, y Julian lo hizo de vuelta antes de al parecer no poder evitar añadir, "O quizás es solo que eres demasiado lindo."

Kurt giro los ojos, sintiéndose más liviano ahora que al parecer las cosas al descubierto entre él y Julian no lo han matado. Solo espera que la inevitable conversación que va a tener con Sebastian en la mañana cuando ambos estén despiertos vaya igual de bien.

"Bueno, al menos es un factor que contribuye," Julian bromeo, claramente disfrutando que las mejillas de Kurt se vuelvan rosadas y acercándose a Kurt más de lo permitido por él, y se acurruco descaradamente a su lado. "Entonces, ¿estás bien?" añadió después de un minuto, y Kurt le sonrió porque Julian de verdad se preocupaba por él, y no supo de donde salió la suerte de haber conseguido esta familia en medio del caos.

"Lo estaré," dijo lo más honesto que pudo. Las cosas no estaban arregladas, pero estaban mejor. Quizás a la luz del día todo lo de Blaine no duela tanto. Kurt esperaba eso.

"¿Lo suficientemente bien como para dejarme dormir por un par de horas contigo?" Julian intento engatusar.

Kurt no tenía la energía ni las ganas de discutir, así que solo se giró a su lado y se acomodó bajo las sabanas más con un gruñido que con un asentimiento. "Está bien, pero si estropeas mi oportunidad con Sebastian cuando te encuentre aquí en la mañana, voy a patear tu trasero por hacerme escuchar todo tu discurso por nada."

"Trato," Julian estuvo de acuerdo riéndose.

Unos pocos minutos más tarde Kurt volvió a dormirse con el sonido de los ronquidos de Julian, preguntándose en que su vida se había convertido estos días – y sin importarle demasiado.

* * *

Kurt se estaba acostumbrando a despertar por extrañas circunstancias, pero no estaba preparado para abrir sus ojos otra vez pasado de las diez por culpa de la alarma de humo a todo volumen y un olor que estaba seguro que significaba que la casa estaba ardiendo.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama (se dio cuenta que estaba solo otra vez, incluso cuando su mente estaba preocupada de cosas más importantes) pero al parecer no había ninguna llama o nube de humo atravesando la habitación a través de la puerta abierta. De la misma manera, el pasillo parecía estar bien y de hecho una vez que iba a medio camino de las escaleras la alarma de humo paro su sonido ensordecedor y pudo oír el ruido de una discusión silenciosa que venía desde la cocina – junto con un hilillo de humo.

Sintiéndose seguro de que la casa no estaba de hecho quemándose (aunque el sonido que los dos chicos estaban haciendo aseguraba que la cocina no iba a estar linda) se desvió hacia el baño. A menos que hubiera una verdadera amenaza no había manera que fuera a enfrentar a Sebastian por primera vez después de admitir sus sentimientos sin por lo menos lavarse los dientes.

Una vez su boca estuvo fresca, se encontró haciendo caras al espejo intentando borrar las marcas de la cabecera y los pliegues de la almohada que estaban en su mejilla. Por supuesto su pelo no quería cooperar para nada, y mientras normalmente no tendría ningún reparo en usar laca, tampoco quería parecer como si se hubiera preparado mucho. Si se arreglaba el cabello, tendría que ir a la ducha e hidratar su piel y buscar ropa, porque ¿Quién va a tomar desayuno en pijama con solo el pelo arreglado? En realidad, ahora que lo pensaba quizás la ducha no era mala idea, porque ¿Realmente estaba preparado para aparecer con su apariencia mañanera ahora que él y Sebastian quizás están – posiblemente- de verdad juntos?

Y mierda. ¿Se estaba arreglando para Sebastian, cierto?

Incluso con lo vergonzosa idea no fue suficiente como para disuadirlo, y estaba a punto de alcanzar el botón para encender la ducha cuando un particular fuerte ruido desde el piso inferior lo hizo saltar, casi golpeándose la cabeza con la barra de la ducha y rápidamente abandonando toda esperanza de poder bañarse y cambiarse antes que los chicos incendien la casa.

Bajo las escaleras de a dos escalones, y cuando abrió la puerta de la cocina cautelosamente no pudo evitar la risa que se le escapo ante la visión que lo saludo, de Julian y Sebastian furiosos, discutiendo en un tono bajo sobre la cocina donde un sartén guardaba los restos carbonizados de lo que - Kurt asumió a causa del desastre de la cocina – era pan tostado francés. Los chicos se congelaron en medio de la discusión para mirarlo, con la culpa en sus ojos de niños de cinco años encontrados con las manos en la masa. Kurt se rio de nuevo (porque realmente, ¿Qué más podía hacer?) y dejaron de lado un poco de la tensión en sus cuerpos cuando fue claro que Kurt no iba a empezar una guerra.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Kurt estaba seguro que no estaría de buen humor a causa del desorden. Había más cuencos de los que creía que tenía en toda la cocina, aparentemente con mezclas de yemas de huevo, trozos de pan flotando en medio o pegado a los costados. La puerta del refrigerador estaba abierta con un cartón de jugo de naranja y lo que parecía un paquete de tocino reclinado sobre el linóleo del frente (hizo una nota mental para reclamar a su padre por tener tocino en su casa a penas Burt vuelva de DC). Además Sebastian parecía estar tratando de bloquear la mirada de Kurt del 90% de la estufa, incluyendo lo que Kurt estaba seguro era un sartén ennegrecido que es probable que tenga que sustituir después del uso de Sebastian.

Pero no estaba enojado, ni siquiera un poco. De hecho, se atrevía a decir que estaba encantado, lo cual era realmente decir algo considerando la vez que Blaine arruino si plato favorito y no le hablo por tres horas. Había algo al ver a Sebastian, de todas las personas, haciendo algo tan doméstico como arruinar el desayuno que entibiaba su corazón, por tonto que sea.

Aparentemente estaba más encantado de lo que creía, porque no se había dado cuenta que estaba sonriendo y mirando a Sebastian hasta que Julian aclaro su garganta.

"Y esa es mi señal para irme," Julian dijo cuándo Kurt finalmente alejo sus ojos y dio un paso hacia la cocina para empezar a examinar el desastre desde cerca.

Kurt arqueo una ceja y Sebastian murmuro algo que sonó sospechosamente a _'cobarde'_ pero Julian les dio a ambos un guiño y una sonrisa y se escabullo de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo. Kurt giro sus ojos, pero entendió que si Julian estuvo de acuerdo en mantener el secreto quizás excusarlo de limpiar la cocina era lo menos que podía hacer. Se giró a compartir ese pensamiento con Sebastian, solo para encontrarlo luciendo muy incómodo y se dio cuenta que por primera vez estaban solos desde anoche, y_ no tenía idea_ que se supone que era lo que tenía que decir. Claramente no ayudo que Sebastian estuviera de pie frente a la cocina descalzo, aun usando los pantalones de la noche pasada pero ahora con solo una camiseta, luciendo todo nervioso y con una adorable cara de sueño. Quizás, Kurt pensó, hablar no sea necesario.

Sebastian rompió el silencio antes de que Kurt tuviera la oportunidad de hacer algo. "Yo, um, iba a hacerte desayuno."

Kurt levanto una ceja y miro el área de desastre que era su cocina. "Supongo que es algo bueno que no hayan intentado hacer tortillas, o te hubieras visto forzado a explicarle a tu familia porque los Hummels se mudan a tu casa después que quemaste la de ellos."

Sebastian sonrió y se pasó la mano por su pelo, dejándolo más desordenado aun, que combinaba con el desastre a su alrededor. Kurt estaba seguro que tenía huevo en el codo. "¿No es la intención la que vale?" pregunto, sonriendo mientras colocaba el arruinado pan en el fregadero, donde se encontraban apiladas media docena de ollas sucias y cacerolas ( y ¿desde cuándo se necesitaban tantos platos para preparar pan tostado?)

"¿Sería tan malo mudarte?" Sebastian añadió un segundo más tarde, Kurt se sintió tentado de añadir otra broma, pero había algo en la expresión de Sebastian que le decía que quizás esta era la manera de Sebastian de abordar temas difíciles, o ver si Kurt seguía con la misma idea de anoche.

A decir verdad, Kurt no estaba seguro si seguía con la misma idea - no con respecto a Blaine, o a la confianza o al amor como un todo – pero seguía con la misma idea a lo que se refería a Sebastian.

"No, no sería tan malo," dijo, esperando que Sebastian entendiera que seguía aquí, como le había prometido. Por la gran sonrisa en respuesta que recibió entendió que al menos había dicho algo correcto.

"Bien," Sebastian dijo, sacudiendo su gran sonrisa en una más pequeña. "Y puede que sea una mierda cocinando, pero al menos hice café."

Se giró hacia el mostrador y tomo una taza ya preparada – la negra con lunares blancos que secretamente era la favorita de Kurt. Kurt ya tenía sus manos listas para tomarlo, porque incluso aun con el ligero aroma a pan quemado, podía oler el aroma de un café bien hecho y su cuerpo ya gritaba por la calidez y la cafeína. Sebastian se lo entrego, luciendo divertido ante la impaciencia de Kurt, y observo cuidadosamente mientras Kurt tomaba el primer sorbo.

Era perfecto, justo como le gustaba, como siempre había sido cada vez que Sebastian le preparaba un café. "Uno de estos días vas a tener que decirme cómo supiste como me gusta el café," murmuro, sin esperar una respuesta y sin preocuparse mucho por obtener una en ese momento mientras el amargo sabor golpeaba su lengua y lo hacía tararear contento.

"Quizás uno de estos días," Sebastian bromeo, cogiendo su propia taza y bebiendo también.

Por unos pocos minutos hubo un agradable silencio mientras ambos compartían la cocina, bebiendo café y readaptándose a la presencia del otro. Esta vez fue Kurt quien rompió el silencio, colocando su taza sobre la mesa y sentándose.

"Probablemente necesitamos conversar sobre lo de anoche," dijo lentamente. Sebastian no lo miro a los ojos, pero sin embargo se deslizo en la silla frente a él.

"Julian ya me conto," Sebastian dijo rápidamente, "No tenemos que hablar más de ello sino quieres. Se… sé que debe ser difícil, por cómo te sientes por lo de Blaine."

"Es difícil," Kurt admitió, odiando la manera en que la expresión de Sebastian se cayó. "Pero eso no significa que no estoy dispuesto a hablar de ello. Contigo," añadió, contento ante la débil sonrisa que gano.

"Mira Kurt, te dije anoche que no te iba a pedir promesas," Sebastian suspiro, "Y lo decía en serio. Así que está bien si cambiaste de idea, acerca de esta cosa entre nosotros."

"Sebastian," Kurt dijo, alargando su mano a través de la mesa para tomar la de Sebastian. La devolvió, herido, cuando Sebastian alejo la suya.

"Yo no… no necesito nada de ti, ni explicaciones o clichés nada ¿okay?" Sebastian dijo, "Lo entiendo."

Las manos de Sebastian estaban firmes en su regazo, y Kurt podía ver la tensión irradiar desde sus hombros rígidos hasta sus brazos. Parecía – por primera vez desde que Kurt tiene recuerdos – casi pequeño, encogido dentro de sí mismo, negándose a encontrar la mirada de Kurt como si estuviera preparándose para lo peor. Aun esperando, Kurt se dio cuenta, observando a Sebastian torcer sus dedos mientras esperaba que Kurt le dijera lo que creía que iba a oír, mientras esperaba que Kurt terminara todo.

"No entiendes nada," Kurt suspiro, un poco más exasperado de lo que debía, pero estaba cansado y quizás la parte ingenua de él esperaba que hubieran ya pasado la etapa de las suposiciones. "No cambie de idea."

Eso obtuvo la atención de Sebastian y lo miro, con la expresión sorprendida y cautelosa. "¿No?"

"No," Kurt dijo firmemente. "No estoy diciendo que lo que sucedió anoche no hizo las cosas más complicadas, para mí al menos, y creo que debemos hablar de ello, pero no he cambiado de idea con respecto a lo que dije. No estoy preparado para alejarme de esta cosa entre nosotros. Aún estoy _aquí_, Sebastian."

Sebastian dejo soltar el aire que estaba manteniendo, jadeando un poco en una risa mientras se refregaba las manos en la cara. Cuando las dejo caer estaba sonriendo de nuevo, aun parecía reticente pero era real, y acerco su mano para tomar la de Kurt. El corazón de Kurt dio un solo y rápido latido ante el gesto, porque por un momento tuvo miedo que no hubiera sido suficiente, que Sebastian aún se alejaría. Cuando Kurt giro su palma y enredo sus dedos alrededor de los de Sebastian, todo el cuerpo de Sebastian se relajó solo tocando más, y Kurt respiro como si no hubiera respirado en horas.

"Me lo sigues diciendo." Sebastian dijo, sus ojos cayeron a sus manos unidas.

Kurt les dio a ambos un par de segundos para disfrutar la conexión antes de intentar hablar otra vez. "Sobre anoche…"

"¿Podemos solo…?" Sebastian lo cortó, sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo y volvieron a caer, incluso aunque sus dedos se mantenían firmes alrededor de los de Kurt. "¿Podemos no hablar de eso aún? ¿Por un momento? No tuve la oportunidad de disfrutar _esto_ anoche," (presiono la mano de Kurt otra vez, y Kurt sintió su corazón saltar) "¿podemos solo… esperar?"

Kurt no sabía si era el mejor plan, pero tampoco podía negarle a Sebastian lo que quería, no hoy.

"Si, Okay," estuvo de acuerdo, "Por ahora. Pero tenemos que hablar."

"Lo haremos," Sebastian insistió, "Lo prometo. Aunque pensando en eso, preferiría no hablar _aquí_."

"¿Qué tiene de malo aquí?" Kurt pregunto, y no pudo evitar bromear, "Excepto, claro, el olor de tu experimentación de desayuno, por supuesto."

Sebastian giro los ojos pero no mordió el anzuelo. "El problema con este lugar es que toda esta casa se siente con mucha historia, demasiada de tu historia. Créelo o no, es un poco difícil ir a cualquier lugar en esta casa, o incluso en esta ciudad, sin sentir que estoy pisando pedazos de _KurtyBlaine_."

Ambos hicieron una mueca ante el nombre, pero sobre todo Kurt. "¿Dónde quieres hablar entonces? Cuándo estés listo, quiero decir."

Sebastian dudo por un momento, como si estuviera considerando algo antes de decir, "Deberíamos alejarnos de aquí por un tiempo."

Incluso el tono era vacilante, como si esperara que definitivamente Kurt dijera que no. Kurt solo estaba confuso.

"¿Alejarnos?"

"Sí. Mis padres tienen una casa en la playa en Carolina del Norte. Vamos ahí por una semana o dos cada verano, todos irán en un par de semanas. Iba a hablarte de eso después de la gala. Pero, um. Bueno, Julian dijo que quizás te gustaría ir antes, quiero decir, conmigo. Podemos ir antes que todos los demás, alejarnos de Ohio y de todo el drama por un par de semanas. Si quieres."

Sebastian seguía luciendo como si esperara un gran 'No, gracias' pero Kurt creyó no haber oído una mejor idea en su vida. ¿Alejarse de Ohio? La oportunidad de conocer más a Sebastian, intentar algo entre ellos, sin todo la historia que esta ciudad, que este maldito estado, llevaba consigo. Sonaba como el paraíso.

"Sí."

Kurt dijo antes de planearlo, interrumpiendo a Sebastian de su balbuceo sobre '_sin presiones_' y '_estaría bien permanecer aquí también_'. "Si, vamos. ¿Cuándo podemos partir?"

Ya estaba construyendo el argumento perfecto para convencer a su padre por teléfono en la noche, así Burt no tendría que volverse loco ante la idea de Kurt arrancándose con su novio. No es que crea que su padre lo vaya a detener, ha estado tratando de aprender la regla del 'ya estas grande de todos modos', pero era su padre y no siempre tenía éxito. Kurt pensó que probablemente sería un punto a favor al menos decirle a su padre que se va así para cuando Burt vuelva de DC no encuentre que simplemente desapareció.

"¿De verdad?," Sebastian pregunto. Kurt asintió frenéticamente y repentinamente Sebastian estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

"Podemos irnos mañana si quieres," dijo, "Solo tengo que volver a casa para empacar y buscar las llaves del lugar, aclararlo con mis padres para estar seguros, pero puedo volver mañana en la mañana para buscarte."

Ahora que Kurt tenía la idea en su mente incluso eso sonaba una eternidad. Se sintió repentinamente ansioso por ir, por tener a Sebastian solo para él y finalmente ser capaz de darse una real oportunidad a esta cosa en la que han estado bailando hace ya algún tiempo y que solo recientemente comenzó. "Claro, eso suena bien. ¿A qué hora?" Espera sea temprano.

"Son como 12 horas de viaje," Sebastian dijo, "Sin contar las paradas. Así que, um, ¿seis? ¿Es muy temprano?"

"Suena perfecto," Kurt le dijo, sonriendo aún más.

La idea de todo ese espacio entre él y Ohio, de estar en un lugar nuevo, era intoxicaste. _Sin mencionar todo el tiempo solos para otra clase de actividades_, su mente estaba llena de ideas, haciéndolo tener que agachar la cabeza y beber apresuradamente un trago de café para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas. No podía evitarlo, porque Sebastian lucia feliz frente a él, los labios curvando una sonrisa que hacía a Kurt sentir como si estuviera brillando y todo por él. Además hacia una semana que no besaba a Sebastian, y dejando de lado su madurez emocional aun era solo un joven de 18 años con un nuevo quizás-novio (quien se ve increíblemente guapo incluso en su peor estado). ¿Es su culpa que su mente se vaya a lugares poco inocentes cuando piensa en una enorme casa sola y el romance floreciente?

Aunque sobre todo, pensaba en que en menos de 24 horas estará en la carretera con Sebastian, con nada en frente solo el espacio y el tiempo para descubrir que hay entre ellos, y que quieren ser. Parece que finalmente las cosas están mejorando.

* * *

**Nota de la traductora:**_ El proximo capitulo sera un POV Juliper. No se si les gusta la idea pero lo traducire igual, porque me encanta xD! Es la conversacion que ocurrio entre Cooper y Julian esa noche, despues que Kurt abandono la gala. Gracias por sus mensajes, nos leemos pronto ;) _


	29. POV Juliper

**Nota de la traductora:** _Les había dicho que traduciría este POV con la conversación Juliper. Lo que ocurrió con Julian después que Sebastian se llevo a Kurt a casa luego de enterarse por Cooper lo que Blaine había hecho en San Francisco y como había convencido a Cooper que se quedara callado. La historia de estos dos es muy linda, ojala la autora hubiera escrito mas de ellos. Había empezado una historia pero solo escribió dos capítulos En fin, les dejo esto. Tengan una linda semana, nos leemos pronto.__  
_

* * *

**Confesiones bajo las luces del porche**

Tan pronto como las luces traseras del auto de Sebastian se desvanecieron en la oscuridad Julian suspiro y se volvió hacia su propio auto. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, porque tenía que hacerlo, pero no lo hacía más fácil tener el objetivo en mente.

El camino a la casa de los Anderson lo recordaba muy bien a pesar de haber pasado casi una década. Julian pensó en el primer verano después de que Cooper se graduó de la escuela militar, como había manejado hasta la casa al menos una vez al día para poder tener alguna visión de Coop, con la mente en rescates y encuentros era difícil no dejarse llevar por las fantasías. La casa había permanecido a oscuras todo el verano, ningún Anderson a la vista las cientos de veces que hizo el camino hasta allí, y Julian finalmente se dio cuenta, a comienzos de Septiembre, que Cooper no iba a volver. No por él, al menos.

Pero ahora que Cooper regreso, no por él por supuesto, Julian se sentía de 19 años otra vez mientras giraba alrededor de la cuadra tres veces antes de sentirse lo suficientemente valiente como para estacionar. Había luces encendidas en la casa y en la entrada – una brillante luz roja que casi gritaba _Cooper Anderson_. Mientras se aproximaba a la puerta principal, deslizándose entre las sombre como si no quisiera ser encontrado cuando realmente no quería estar ahí, Julian la vio a través de la ventana. Estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala de estar, parecía estar sumida en una discusión con alguien aun escondido desde su visión y Julian trago la bilis de celos que subió a su garganta. '_Esperaba verte_', sí claro, pensó, se odio un poco por haberle creído aunque sea un poco. Por supuesto que estaba aquí con Emily, _por supuesto_.

Recordó la semana hace cerca de cuatro años atrás como si fuera ayer. Recordó esperar encontrar a Cooper para darle una oportunidad – la última, desesperada oportunidad – y encontrar a una chica en la casa con un anillo en la mano en cambio. Esa fue la última vez que se dejó pensar en reencuentros y feliz-para-siempre, al menos fuera de sus sueños.

Y ahora Cooper estaba de vuelta, luciendo mejor con los 8 años más en su cuerpo que lo que Julian creyó que tenía el derecho de lucir. Y incluso ahora, ya maduro y ya sin ser el niño que había conocido, besado y amado, Cooper seguía teniendo el poder de hacerlo sentir como un adolescente enamorado y Julian pensó que ahora que ambos estaban más cerca de los 30 que de los 18 ya no era justo. Especialmente cuando él estaba de regreso aquí con Emily, mientras Julian seguía siendo lo suficientemente estúpido como para seguir amándolo.

_A la mierda todo_, Julian pensó con un suspiro, y golpeo la puerta.

Hubo un sonido de pies dentro, y pensó oír a alguien maldiciendo a través de la madera, antes que la puerta se abriera y Julian tuviera su primera real visión de Cooper, ya no rodeado de oscuridad y sombras como en el club de campo sino completamente expuesto, iluminado por el pasillo detrás de él y la luz del porche brillando suavemente sobre la cabeza de Julian. Lucia nervioso, con el cabello todo torcido como si hubiera estado recorriéndolo con los dedos por horas, sus ojos estaban brillantes con algo que hizo que el corazón de Julian diera un gran latido, y _dios_ Julian lo había extrañado.

"Viniste," Cooper dijo, sonando sin aliento y sin poder creerlo. Sus ojos recorrían a Julian como si fuera difícil creer que fuera real, y cuando dio un paso hacia adelante, como si necesitara estar _más cerca_, Julian casi se perdió - en el olor y el calor y en la necesidad de Cooper Anderson, la necesidad de estar más cerca de lo que habían estado en años. Casi olvido _porque_ había venido, casi olvido el tiempo y la distancia entre ellos ahora, pero luego hubo un destello de pelo rubio en el pasillo detrás de Cooper y Julian volvió de un golpe a la realidad.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, colocando un necesario espacio entre ellos y aparto la mirada. "Necesitamos hablar," dijo, con la voz tan fría como pudo. Era difícil mantener el tono cuando el rostro de Coop cayó, el instinto le gritaba que le devolviera la sonrisa a esa cara después de todos estos años, pero la presencia de Emily ayudo a Julian a contenerse.

"¿Cooper?"

La voz de Emily era suave, preocupada, cuando lo llamo, y Julian la odio por ser la que se ha preocupado por Cooper todos estos años. Por preocuparse por el ahora, cuando claramente Julian es el que está en peligro teniendo su maldito corazón arrancado con solo una mirada.

"Anda a la cama Em," Cooper le dijo gentilmente, dándole una mirada por encima de su hombro a la chica que aún seguía en el pasillo. "Hablaremos mañana."

Emily lucia como si fuera a discutir, pero al final se mordió la lengua y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a ambos una leve sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta y desaparecer en el pasillo. Julian resistió el infantil impulso de mostrarle la lengua mientras se marchaba. Lo que probablemente no le hubiera hecho ganar más puntos, y de todas maneras él no estaba aquí para lidiar con viejas heridas. Estaba aquí por Seb.

"¿Quieres entrar?" Cooper pregunto, dando un vago gesto con la mano a la iluminada casa. "¿Puedo hacer café o algo?"

Julian sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. Para lo que venía a decir, tenía que asegurarse, que no sería largo – de lo contrario no cree ser capaz de manejar sentarse en un sillón bebiendo café hecho por Cooper (_el cual sería horrible, si la historia tiene algo que decir_) y comportarse. Por lo poco que puede ver del interior, la casa lucia incluso más como una obra maestra que como un lugar donde personas de verdad viven que lo que lucía hace ocho años atrás, cuando fue la última vez que puso los pies dentro. Se preguntó brevemente qué pensaría Kurt de eso, si se sintió como Julian (_ahogado, inoportuno, desconfiado_) cuando estaba aquí. Cuando Kurt estaba con Blaine. _Y claro, es por eso que estas aquí Smythe_, se recordó. Dio otro paso hacia atrás, hacia el borde de la escalera de entrada, dándole espacio a Cooper para que saliera.

"Hablando aquí afuera está bien."

Cooper suspiro, sus ojos buscaban el rostro impasible de Julian por algún atisbo de emoción, pero Julian estaría condenado si se lo da. Cuando Cooper dio un paso adelante saliendo a la escalera – cerrando la puerta detrás de él suavemente – Julian sintió como si hubiera ganado de alguna manera, como si se las hubiera arreglado para estar a la delantera. Por supuesto, luego Cooper se quedó de pie a su lado en la pequeña entrada de la casa, tan cerca que una brisa fuerte los hubiera abrazado, y Julian no estaba seguro si había ganado después de todo. Quizás las salas formales de los Anderson no hubieran sido una mala idea después de todo.

Se sintió fuera de balance a causa de la proximidad de nuevo, Julian se abrió al ataque – incluso aunque se había prometido todo el camino que no iba a sacar el tema, no iba a dejar que Cooper supiera lo mucho que le dolía.

"Tu esposa no se veía muy emocionada con dejarnos solos, ¿Aun cree que intentare alejarte de ella después de todos estos años?" Julian se burló, ignorando la voz en su mente que se reía de él preguntándose porque se preocuparía ahora cuando había fallado la primera vez.

"¿Qué?" Cooper pregunto, sonando genuinamente confundido, "¿Te refieres a Em? No estamos casados Julian."

"Novios entonces," Julian se encogió de hombros, alejando su mirada de los ojos inquisitivos de Coop y haciendo que su voz suene tan burlona como le fue posible, así ninguna de las llamas de alivio que sintió se vieran en sus palabras. "De verdad, es bastante mierda de tu parte hacerla esperar tantos años para hacerla tu mujer."

"Julian," Cooper dijo, tratando de alcanzarlo de nuevo, pero Julian alejo el brazo de Cooper y siguió hablando.

"Vamos Coop, han sido ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuatro años desde que ella me mostro el anillo? No puedes decirme que ella ha esperado felizmente todo este tiempo para la boda."

Y mierda, no tenía intención de esto, no quería sonar tan dolido con toda esta situación – como si aún estuviera roto (incluso aunque lo este). Los estúpidos y acuosos ojos de Cooper estaban suaves y suplicantes y Julian odio que hubiera incluso un poco de comprensión en ellos, porque el no quería ser comprendido, o peor que sintieran lastima por él, que Cooper maldito Anderson sintiera lastima por él.

"Yo nunca le di ese anillo Julian," Cooper susurro, y eso no era lo que esperaba escuchar, para nada. Julian estaba tan aturdido por la inesperada frase que no recordó alejarlo cuando Cooper volvió a alcanzarlo.

"¿Qué?" pregunto tontamente, y podía sentir el tacto de Cooper en su brazo como si quisiera marcarlo incluso a través de toda su ropa. Podía sentir cada uno de los dedos de Cooper envueltos en su bíceps, recordó repentinamente como se sentía ese agarre en sus brazos mientras entraba en Cooper, como esos dedos se aferraban y le producían moretones en su piel mientras Cooper se venía.

"No estamos casados, porque jamás le propuse matrimonio," Cooper aclaro, devolviendo a Julian de sus recuerdos, "Después que apareciste…"

Julian trago una risa, sintiendo como se construía histérica y con pánico en su garganta, porque han sido cuatro malditos años y si Cooper estaba intentando explicar que no estuvo casado entonces ¿Dónde mierda había estado todo este tiempo? ¿Y porque mierda Emily esta aun esperando dentro de la casa? Se lamentó un poco no haberle pedido a Kurt más detalles sobre el mayor de los hermanos Anderson después de verlo en esa maldita fotografía en su pared.

"Que gracioso, entonces, porque traerla a conocer a tus padres si terminaron," Julian se las arreglo para decir sin sonar tan confundido y roto como se sentía.

"Somos amigos," Cooper dijo, "_Solo_ amigos. Vino para asegurarse que estaba bien."

"¿Y porque no lo estarías?" Julian pregunto, tratando de sonar más despectivo que curioso.

Cooper se rio un poco, un sonido chocante que a Julian le dolió un poco sostenerlo. No lo hizo, pero tampoco alejo los dedos de sus brazos. Cuando Cooper hablo de nuevo, sus palabras se derramaron urgentes, y esos ojos se llenaron de eso mismo que Julian no podía entender.

"Porque he estado aquí meses, en una casa que odio, esperando encontrar la maldita fuerza para buscarte en vez de seguir esperando que solo nos topemos desde que volví a Ohio. Porque cuando oí que tenías un departamento en Nueva York, la llame en un arrebato de odio a mí mismo porque era un estúpido cobarde y no me atrevía a viajar y localizarte. Porque te _extraño_, lo cual es _loco_ considerando que terminamos hace tanto tiempo, y estoy aterrado de que nunca deje de extrañarte y tu ni siquiera quieres entrar para un café."

No hubo nada más que silencio en los largos segundos siguientes, incluso los grillos parecían haberse callado mientras se observaban el uno al otro a través de la pequeña distancia entre ellos. Julian apenas podía procesar, intentando apagar la estúpida esperanza que parecía encenderse en su pecho porque se sentía demasiado y no podía pensar en eso ahora._ No podía_. Sebastian estaba en Lima esperando por él, y no podía abandonar a su hermano por esto. Habían cosas más importantes que tratar que este enamoramiento estúpido y masoquista que tiene por este idiota a pesar de todo este tiempo en su corazón.

"No puedo hacer esto ahora," dijo finalmente. "Han pasado _años_ Coop y-"

"Sé que ha pasado tiempo," Cooper lo interrumpió, "Lo sé, de verdad, y soy un idiota al no haberte dicho esto antes, pero Julian _por favor_. Yo aún te am-"

"No," Julian lo detuvo, con la voz ronca y baja, "No me digas esto, no ahora."

"¿Cuándo entonces?" Cooper le susurro, y mierda, estaba colocando esos ojos de cachorrito y esos ojos eran la criptonita de Julian. La cual fue la razón, Julian se convenció, de porque no le dijo 'nunca' incluso aunque quería hacerlo. De verdad.

"No lo se," suspiro, forzandose a alejar su mirada para no verse envuelto en algo para lo que no esta preparado a causa de esa mirada.

"¿Hay- hay alguien más?" Cooper preguntó, sonando devastado a causa de la idea. Julian pensó en decir 'sí' solo para fastidiarlo, pero no se atrevió a mentir sobre eso.

"No," admitió, "Sin embargo, eso no significa que quiera oírlo."

"No lo diré entonces, aunque sea verdad," Cooper insistió obstinadamente, "Pero ¿podremos al menos hablar? ¿Me darás la oportunidad de hablarte?"

"Quizás," Julian se permitió, sabiendo que eso era un sí porque era Cooper, y siempre sera un sí para Cooper. "Pero no esta noche. No es por lo que vine."

"Claro. Kurt." Cooper suspiro, soltando finalmente el brazo de Julian y hundiéndose para sentarse en el escalón superior. "No quise herirlo, sólo quería ayudar. Creí que él y Sebastian estaban juntos. No me di cuenta..."

"Están juntos," Julian insistió, rindiéndose y sentándose al lado de Cooper en el escalón. Se dijo a sí mismo que lo hacía porque era más fácil hablar de esa manera, y que no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que el muslo de Cooper quedará presionado al suyo, cálido y dolorosamente familiar, incluso ahora.

Cooper lo miro incredulamente. "Kurt dijo-"

"Sé lo que Kurt dijo," Julian interrumpió, "Aun así están juntos. Solo es que son demasiado estúpidos como para entenderlo aún."

"Pero Blaine..." Cooper se desvaneció, y finalmente las cosas empezaron a caer en su lugar para Julian sobre toda la maldita noche.

"¿No han terminado aún, cierto?" Julian suspiró, odiaba pensar menos de Kurt incluso aunque él, más que nadie, entendía el no ser capaz de detener a tu corazón por querer lo que quiere.

"No, terminaron." Cooper admitió, y Julian sintió una oleada de alivio. Las cosas obviamente aún así eran complicadas, pero no había visto a Kurt como alguien que engañara y era lindo saber que sus instintos no estaban completamente jodidos estos días. Pero aún parecía que había información que no sabía.

"¿Porque no me dices entonces que mierda sucedió esta noche?" dijo, sonando cansado, incluso consigo mismo. "Porque todo lo que sé es que lo que sea que le dijiste hizo parecer a Kurt como si estuviera roto, y se me va a hacer bastante difícil tener a Seb controlado para no dar cacería a ti y a Blaine y herirlos si no me explicas a mi que fue lo que sucedió que provoco eso en Kurt."

Cooper sonrió un poco, como si la idea del pequeño hermano de Julian cazandolo fuera adorable, pero luego se puso serio. Julian se preguntó si es que recordó la aterradora expresión del Seb de más temprano, cuando levantó a Cooper de su chaqueta y prácticamente gruñó en su rostro.

"Como dije, pense que el y Sebastian estaban saliendo," Cooper dijo, levantando la mano para evitar protestas de Julian. "Mira, sé que tu dices que estan juntos, pero _lo que sea_ que esten haciendo a este punto no lo han estado haciendo por todo el tiempo que yo creía, así que cuando Kurt me dijo que habían estado pretendiendo todo este tiempo pensé que estaba mintiendo para cubrirse."

Julian se mordió la urgencia de defender a Kurt, porque quizás no le había estado mintiendo a Coop pero si lo había estado haciendo al resto de nosotros, así que Julian estaba bastante seguro que no tenía las de perder en su defensa.

"¿Entonces qué tiene que ver Blaine en todo esto?" Julian preguntó, "Quiero decir, sé que habían estado juntos hace tiempo atrás o como sea, pero por lo que entiendo son amigos ahora, así que no veo que tiene que ver en esto."

"Parece que a ti te han dicho muchas cosas," Cooper murmuró, sonando vagamente divertido aún así triste. "Sabes, nunca hubiera pensado que Kurt podría ser un actor tan convincente, pero aparentemente mi clase magistral realmente mejoró sus habilidades."

"¿Tu que?" Julian preguntó, más confuso que nunca, "No espera, no importa. No necesito saber," añadió cuando Cooper lucía como si fuera a empezar a explicar. Necesitaba seguir con el tema, tener respuestas y asegurarse de que Coop mantenga la boca cerrada, y entonces necesita irse. "Solo dime sobre Blaine."

"Blaine y Kurt terminaron en Junio," Cooper le contó, toda alegría se desvaneció de sus ojos. "Blaine está en San Francisco por el verano, en una cosa de campamento de musica, y él pensó que ya que Kurt se marchará a Nueva York el próximo año mientras él termina la escuela, tomarse el verano para estar separados sería una buena prueba para ver si sobreviven o no a una relación a distancia."

"Eso no tiene sentido," Julian dijo, pero Cooper solo sacudió su cabeza.

"No estoy diciendo que lo entiendo, solo te cuento lo que sucedió," insistió. "Y lo que sucedió fue que terminaron, con la idea de que cuando Blaine volviera en Agosto iban a hablar y ver si querían estar de nuevo juntos."

"¿Entonces qué fue lo que cambio que hizo lucir a Kurt como si le estuvieran pisando el corazón?"

"Blaine... algo pasó entre Blaine y un chico que conoció en el campamento," Cooper dijo, "Yo no conozco todos los detalles, pero sé que Blaine me llamó porque estaba preocupado de que Kurt no quisiera estar con él de nuevo si se enteraba. Así que cuando escuche sobre Kurt y Sebastian, pensé que podría hacerlo mejor para él - para ambos. Kurt parecía tan preocupado de que Blaine se enterara de 'la manera equivocada' así que pensé que él se sentía de la misma manera, que estaba preocupado que Blaine no le fuera a perdonar una aventura."

"Oh genial, ahora mi hermano es una aventura ¿huh?" Julian lo interrumpió enojado, "¿Alguna vez te detuviste a considerar que sus sentimientos están involucrados en esto también?"

Cooper lo miró un poco culpable pero no dio marcha atrás, "No, no lo hice. Pero creo que es seguro decir que se algunas cosas sobre la historia de Sebastian con Kurt y Blaine que tu no, y entre eso y el hecho que Kurt seguía insistiendo que él y Sebastian no estaban juntos desde que Blaine se fue, me debes disculpar por no asumir que lo que ambos tenían era un amor verdadero."

Julian _realmente_ quería preguntar sobre la historia la cual aparentemente no sabía, pero pensó que probablemente prefería preguntarle al mismo Sebastian que oirla de segunda mano por Cooper, quien tendía a ser un narrador poco fiable. Además, aún así ese no era el porque estaba ahí esta noche.

"Así que le dijiste a Kurt que Blaine había encontrado a alguien más," Julian concluyó, "Y él no lo tomo muy bien."

"¡Pensé que él y Sebastian habían empezado su asunto el dia que Blaine se marchó! Comparando eso, nueve días eran una eternidad. _No sabía_." Cooper bufó a la defensiva.

Oh, mierda. No es de extrañar que Kurt pareciera tan molesto, ¿quién mierda se quiere enterar que tu novio se olvido de ti y se fue con alguien más tan rápido? La mente de Julian trajo recuerdos de un Sebastian más joven, pero alejo esos pensamientos también. _Enfoque, mierda,_ se dijo a si mismo.

Se refregó una mano cansada en la cara, sintiendo el roce del final de día sobre su palma e intento pensar. Quizas no tenga todos los detalles, pero creyó tener lo suficiente de historia para intentar y controlar los daños, y al menos la mitad de ellos tenían que hacerse en Lima, con Seb - tanto como con Kurt también. Primero, pensó, necesitaba asegurarse de que Cooper no hicieras las cosas peor, como tendía a hacerlas cuando no tenía nada más que buenas intenciones. Según lo que había escuchado esta noche, parecía ser un rasgo de la familia Anderson.

"Okay, mira, esto es lo que va a pasar," dijo después de un momento, volviendo a fijar en Cooper una mirada severa. "Tu vas a mantener la boca cerrada sobre el falso noviazgo, primero que todo, porque si se sabe - y quiero decir _cualquiera_ - va a causar enormes problemas a Sebastian y Kurt. ¿Ok?"

Cooper asintió rápidamente, y Julian se alegro que aceptara esa parte tan rápidamente porque estaba seguro que Coop no iba a responder lo mismo a lo siguiente.

"Bien. También, no vas a decirle a Blaine nada sobre lo que esta pasando entre Seb y Kurt."

Cooper inmediatamente estaba negando con la cabeza, luciendo apenado pero seguro, "No puedo prometerte eso Jules, él tiene el derecho de saber."

"Él no tiene ningún derecho," Julian dijo, quizás más enojado de lo que pretendía, pero ese era un punto de dolor. "Él se fue Cooper, dejó a Kurt y cuando hizo eso perdió todo derecho a saber con quien Kurt esta saliendo, o a decir algo sobre eso."

Cooper se mordió los labios y alejó la mirada. "Eso puede ser cierto, pero aún es mi hermano, Julian. No puedo solamente no decirle, no si va a perder a Kurt."

"Y Sebastian es mi hermano," Julian dijo suavemente, "Así que no puedo dejar que arruines las cosas."

"¿No deberíamos dejar que Kurt decida?" Cooper pregunto, y Julian pudo decir por el tono que Cooper estaba seguro que Kurt eligiria a Blaine. Lo preocupo, aunque no lo demostró, porque se dio cuenta que realmente él no tenía idea a lo que se estaba enfrentando Seb, y ¿como demonios se supone que iba a proteger a su hermano cuando no sabía contra qué estaba luchando?

"Solo te estoy pidiendo que le des el espacio para que decida," Julian dijo después de un momento, "Deja que sea él quien le cuente a Blaine, cuando esté listo ¿ok?"

Cooper suspiró, y miró hacía la oscuridad, "Lo que me estas pidiendo es tiempo para que Sebastian convenza a Kurt que lo elija."

"¿Y qué pasa si eso es lo que estoy pidiendo?" Julian afirmó, "Se merece su oportunidad. Blaine se fue, perdió su oportunidad. No puede quitarle la oportunidad a Seb también."

"Tu quieres que me siente y no haga nada, cuando eso podría significar que mi pequeño hermano quede con el corazón roto," Cooper susurró, "¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?"

"Porque la otra alternativa sería dejar que eso le sucediera a mi hermano."

"Julian..."

"Me lo debes Cooper," Julian dijo entonces, odio tener que usar esa tarjeta pero no tenía elección, tenía que darle a Sebastian la posibilidad. Era lo menos que le debía a Seb, después de todo. "Si era verdad que querías hablar, sobre querer decirme esas cosas, entonces tienes que hacer esto por mi. Después que te fuiste, me debes esto ¿ok? No puedes volver y arreglar el daño que nos hiciste, pero puedes asegurarte de que no otro chico Anderson sea el culpable de otro corazón Smythe roto."

"Nunca quise romperte el corazón," Cooper susurro, las palabras sonaron calmadas y poco claras de emoción. "Y se que no mejora nada, pero alejarme de ti... me rompió también, Jules."

"Aun así te fuiste," Julian respondió, con la voz lo más plana y sin emociones como pudo, "Y también lo hizo Blaine. Así que necesito que no le digas."

Cooper se quedó tranquilo por un largo rato, y Julian estaba empezando a creer que no iba a estar de acuerdo. Era muy poco probable, jugar con las deudas del corazón para convencerlo, pero Julian no sabía que hacer si Cooper no estaba de acuerdo. Finalmente, justo cuando Julian estaba empezando a pensar en construir un rápido plan B (alejando a Kurt y Sebastian a algún lugar remoto sin internet, servicio de telefono, o otro medio que Blaine pudiera utilizar para comunicarse), Cooper habló de nuevo.

"Ok." Las palabras sonaron angustiadas, como si estuvieran matando a Cooper al decirlas, pero Julian solo sintió alivio. Odiaba que hacer esto hiriera a Cooper, pero Coop no era la prioridad aquí."

"Hablo en serio Cooper, no puedes decir nada," insistió, necesitando asegurarse.

"Dije ok," Cooper suspiró, "No le diré. Pero demonios Julian, espero que sepas lo mucho que me estás pidiendo."

"Lo sé," Julian le dijo, "Gracias."

Cooper se rió un poco ante eso, como si no lo hubiera estado esperando, y se giró para mirar a Julian otra vez, toda la historia entre ellos brillaba en sus ojos. "Bueno, como tu dijiste, creo que te lo debo."

Julian se estremeció un poco, porque nunca quiso que esto fuera sobre deberse cosas el uno al otro, pero no podía echarse para atrás ahora. Además, con todo el dolor y la ira construida entre ellos a través de los años esto no era lo peor que iban a tener que superar si es realmente iban a... hablar...otra vez. "Necesito ir a ver a Kurt y Seb."

"Espera," Cooper le gritó, parándose también agarrando su brazo una vez más. "Pensé que íbamos a hablar."

"Sí, pero no esta noche," Julian insistió, alejándose gentilmente y marchando a través del césped hacia su automóvil.

"¿Cuando?" Cooper le gritó tras él, y mierda Julian esperaba no tener que colocarle fecha porque aún se preguntaba si quizás sería lo mejor evadir a Cooper lo mejor posible. Cooper parecía leerlo en sus expresiones porque resopló y se cruzó de brazos como solía hacerlo cuando tenía 17 y no se salía con la suya. "¡Julian!"

Julian retrocedió unos pasos, sus zapatos se deslizaron un poco en el rocío de la madrugada que había comenzado a asentarse sobre el césped. "¿Pronto?" le grito, aunque se suponía se sonaría como una afirmación y terminó saliendo como una pregunta.

"Mañana," Cooper lo desafío, "Toma café conmigo mañana."

"¿Estás seguro que no prefieres un trago?" Julian no pudo evitar bromear, su estomago se revolvió cuando Cooper le dio una sonrisa torcida.

"Quizás después," Cooper dijo, y Julian creyó que sonó como una peligrosa promesa. "Pero café primero. ¿en el Lima Bean? Es el único lugar que conozco aca."

Julian se quedó sin excusas, y observó a Cooper de pie esperanzado y nervioso, luciendo hermoso en su ropa formal arrugada, le costó mucho recordar porque quería protestar. "Esta bien," le gritó, "A la una."

Cooper sonrió ampliamente, los dientes le brillaban, y Julian recordó el hecho de que cuando se trataba de Coop tendía a sentirse como la Caperucita Roja tan a menudo como tendía a sentirse como el lobo. Lo había olvidado de alguna manera a través de los años, acostumbrándose a ser siempre el depredador y nunca la presa. Intentó poder ignorar el escalofrío de deseo que lo recorrió ante el pensamiento de Cooper cambiando eso.

Antes de hacer algo estúpido como quedarse ahí bromeando y coqueteando, como si los pasado ocho años no hubieran sucedido, le dio un rápido saludo y se giró para correr hacía su auto, ni siquiera confiando lo suficiente en si mismo como para decir 'adiós' sin soltar todo lo que desea en palabras, exponiendoló.

Estaba solo a unos pies de la orilla del césped cuando una mano lo agarró, girandolo, y se encontró presionado pecho a pecho contra Cooper, quien respiraba pesadamente a causa de la corrida mirándolo con determinado anhelo lo que hizo a Julian tragar saliva. Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de preguntarle a Cooper que demonios creía que estaba haciendo, todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció de su mente cuando Cooper se elevó a los dedos de sus pies y lo besó.

Cooper golpeó sus bocas poco elegantemente en el primer momento, y Julian curvó sus labios en una sonrisa bajo la presión, recordando como Coop siempre tenía más energía que finesa. A diferencia del Cooper adolescente, éste parecía haber aprendido cómo contenerse cuando era necesario, y rápidamente se suavizó contra Julian, y su boca se movía más gentil que antes.

A pesar de sus mejores intenciones por no caer en algo con el potencial de destruirlo rápidamente, Julian no pudo evitar sino responder el beso. Los labios de Cooper estaban igual de llenos y suaves como recordaba, y cuando el se dejo llevar, la boca de Cooper se abrió ante él, un golpe de su lengua le dijo que también tenía el mismo sabor - calido con un toque de canela a causa de la goma de mascar que siempre, aparentemente siempre, estaba masticando. Cooper hizo un sonido de respiración contra sus labios cuando Julian lamió dentro de su boca más intensamente, y Julian estaba teniendo bastantes problemas tratando de recordar que él ahora era un adulto y no un adolescente hormonal. Sobre todo intentaba recordar que probablemente no era una buena idea tirar a Cooper contra el césped y hacer estragos con él.

Las manos de Cooper se deslizaron por sus brazos, envolviendolas alrededor de sus hombros y apretandolas en su pelo, aferrandolo más cerca mientras sus besos se volvían más urgentes una vez más. Dios, Julian no sabía cómo había sobrevivido todos estos años sin esto porque besar a Cooper se sentía como _respirar_ otra vez, como si hubiera estado sin aire desde que se marchó. Todo era dientes y lenguas y freneticos labios, pero era perfecto y el estaba tan, tan jodido.

Estaba a punto de mandar a la mierda todos esos pensamientos sobre hablar y café y tomarse las cosas con calma y solo tomar lo que su cuerpo gritaba ahora. De hecho sus manos ya estaban tirando la camisa de Cooper de sus pantalones, sus dedos buscaban piel cálida. A Cooper no pareció importarle, como si sus pequeños ruidos alentadores no dijeran ya suficiente. Pero antes de poder llegar mucho más allá Julian se encontró siendo rociado por un spray de agua helada.

Ambos gritaron y se separaron, y le tomó a Julian un segundo darse cuenta que estaban en medio de del césped y los rociadores automáticos acababan de empezar a funcionar. El y Cooper solo se miraban el uno al otro con incredulidad, mientras el agua pulsante comenzaba a mojarlos, y entonces Cooper empezó a sonreír y eso fue todo lo que bastó para que Julian se rindiera, rompiéndose de risa en medio del césped de los Anderson mientras Coop sonreía a su lado.

Cuando se las arreglaron para tener sus risas bajo control, Julian respiro y realmente miró a Cooper. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía y alegría, su boca torcida en una sonrisa lo hacía lucir más como el joven que Julian recordaba. Aunque era diferente también, ya no era el ingenuo y exuberante adolescente que había sido el primer amor de Julian; había dolor y experiencia y madurez en su rostro ahora. Pero Julian no era la misma persona de esos años, y si había algo que había cambiado en Cooper solo lo hacía querer conocer más al hombre en que se había convertido - lo hacía querer conocer otra vez a Cooper Anderson por dentro y por fuera.

Nunca había sido una pregunta si lo amaba. Julian nunca había _dejado_ de hacerlo, y hace mucho tiempo se había resignado al conocimiento de que jamás dejaría de hacerlo. Pero no era hasta ese momento que se daba cuenta que la pregunta _era_ si estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad a ese sentimiento. Incluso besar a Cooper había sido un impulso y un instinto y una necesidad. Pero ahora, de pie mojado bajo las estrellas con la única persona en el mundo que tiene el completo poder de destruirlo, Julian sabía que había tomado una decisión. Dios lo ayude, él ya sabía que iba a darle a Cooper otra oportunidad. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse.

Aunque no había necesidad de decirle eso a Cooper, al menos no aún, porque Julian aún creía que tenía el derecho de ver sudar a Coop.

"Bueno, ahora que el momento efectivamente ha terminado, creo que me voy," dijo, dando un paso atrás antes que sus dedos traicionen su calma por querer rozar sus dedos por el abdomen de Cooper, ahora visible a través de la tela, blanca casi transparente.

"¿Aún iremos a tomar café mañana?" Cooper preguntó vacilante, como si no estuviera seguro en que posición quedaron después del beso.

"Supongo que lo averiguaras mañana a la una," Julian bromeó, sonriendo cuando Cooper intento parecer enojado (Aunque parecía como si de verdad se estuviera preguntando si Julian iba a aparecer.) _Bien_, Julian pensó, _dejalo que se preocupe un poco_. Quizás sea infantil, pero se sentía bien tener la ventaja es toda esta mierda entre ellos por primera vez desde hace 8 años, así que Julian iba a mantenerlo por la mayoría de tiempo que pudiera.

Cooper lucía como si fuer a discutir en cualquier momento, como si quisiera demandar una promesa, pero al final solo se mordió los labios y miró a Julian con ojos solemnes. "Espero que vengas," dijo calmadamente, "Porque lo decía en serio, Jules. Yo aún te-"

"No aún," Julian lo detuvo otra vez.

"Pero-"

"No," Julian insistió, "La próxima vez que me lo digas, tiene que ser de verdad. Y incluso aunque tu creas que lo dices en serio, necesito saber que me lo estas diciendo a mi, y no al recuerdo de mi, aferrado todos estos años, ¿ok? Así que, aún no."

Cooper se mordió los labios otra vez pero finalmente asintió. Julian le asintió también y se giró para irse - ya iba pensando en lo alto que va a tener que encender los calentadores del Jag para secarse en dos horas de viaje a Lima - cuando Cooper gritó una vez más.

"No lo diré aún, porque tu no quieres. Pero Julian, te convenceré que lo digo en serio, que siempre fue en serio incluso cuando jodi todo. Lo prometo."

"Lo veremos," Julian le gritó de vuelta, incapaz de expresar el latido de esperanza en su pecho ante esas palabras. "Por mientras no olvides tu otra promesa. Mantén tu boca cerrada sobre Kurt y Seb, ¿ok?"

La expresión de Cooper se volvió seria ante eso pero no vacilo, lo cual agradeció Julian. "Ok."

Cooper lo observó partir, luciendo un poco perdido y un poco triste de pie en las regaderas del césped con sus brazos cruzados por su cintura, y las defensas de Julian no alcanzaron a estar de pie de nuevo a tiempo aparentemente porque antes de subirse al auto le gritó, "Mañana a la una."

No podía arrepentir cuando el rostro de Cooper se rompió en su familiar sonrisa, calentando a Julian desde dentro incluso mientras se separaba de la acera para intentar arreglar el desastre en la vida amorosa de otra persona. Al menos, pensó, estará en una buena compañia.


End file.
